Apprendre
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Principalement du JennaxConnor et suites/autres choix de ma fanfiction Cœur de Métal :) Il y aura un peu de tout là dedans avec d'autres personnages du jeu de QuanticDream, Detroit Become Human. Ce sera suivant les One Shot et les idées. Des petites séries d'histoires drôles, romantiques, dramatiques et aussi des bad endings … ConnorxOC romance, HankxJenna famille noté T et M.
1. Présentation et Bonus

Voilà, nous y sommes *-* L'ouverture de ce «Livre à Bordel» ? «Imagine» ? J'ignore comment je dois le nommer, lol. Mais en tout cas, il y aura pleiiiins de One Shot après les évènements ou pendant la fanfiction Cœur de Métal.

 _DISCLAIMER_ : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon imagination et mes deux OC's *-*

Principalement **JennaxConnor** (OCxConnor) romance/angoisse/humour/drame mais également avec d'autres personnages notamment Hank, RK900 (OC et le vrai), Gavin Reed, Kamski, Markus, North, Simon etc … Un peu de tout quoi :D Suivant ce qu'il me passe par la tête et suivant vos idées/défis ^=^

Il y aura pas mal d'humour mais également des Bad Endings et des autres choix de ma fanfiction **Cœur de Métal**. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous invite à la lire pour comprendre la relation JennaxConnor (romance) et HankxJenna (famille) Ensuite, rendez-vous ici pour avoir de nouvelles histoires avec eux !

Ce ne sera pas dans l'ordre, les petites histoires que je vais vous présenter seront des petites One Shot sans vraiment de lien entre elles … Sauf si je l'indique en début de texte :p Je le dirais déjà s'il y a des suites ou si elles ont un rapport avec une autre ! Je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser, niark niark ! :D

! PETITE NOUVEAUTÉ !

Vous pouvez me donner des idées, des défis ou bien même vos OC's pour plus de fun dans ses OS ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous savez de quoi je parle grâce à ma fanfiction, **Défis : Ça 2017** ;p Je me ferais un royal plaisir à exaucer vos souhaits les plus fous ^=^ (pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? XD Non, je plaisante bien évidemment).

Pour commencer, voici un petit **bonus** de ma fanfiction principale CDM.

* * *

 _Deux mois plus tard …_

Après les évènements à Detroit, tous les Androïdes furent libérés de l'esclavage et de leurs Maîtres. Les chaînes de productions de CyberLife contrôlées jusqu'à ce que toute la tension redescende à un niveau normal et que les humains acceptent définitivement les Androïdes comme leurs égaux. Car ils étaient vivants, depuis les tous premiers signes de déviance.

Kara, Alice et Luther traversèrent la frontière Canadienne après la manifestation pacifique de Markus et vivaient actuellement avec Rose et son fils, à la campagne et loin des tourments de la société. Ils pouvaient dorénavant vivre une vie tranquille et heureuse comme une famille, tout comme Alice en avait toujours rêvée.

Markus et North, quant à eux, donnaient régulièrement des conférences de presse et aidaient les Androïdes les plus démunis à retrouver un nouveau foyer convenable et sans danger pour eux. Les humains avaient l'interdiction formelle d'exploiter les Androïdes et leurs devaient le respect et la dignité afin de créer un avenir meilleur.

Malgré la réticence de certains humains, Madame la Présidente assurait la protection des déviants et tout cela grâce à l'opinion publique qui penchait grandement en leur faveur. Ils étaient vivants, des êtres dotés d'intelligence et d'émotions tout comme la race humaine. Cette liberté, ils la méritaient plus que quiconque.

Connor, après avoir aidé Markus et les autres déviants, revint comme il l'avait dit au poste de Police pour reprendre sa place en tant que détective. Il reçut un bureau spécialement pour lui avec son nom sur une plaque et juste à côté du bureau du Lieutenant Anderson, son partenaire. Le Capitaine Fowler, étant très impressionné par son courage et sa détermination, ne pouvait tout simplement pas le refuser au sein même de son commissariat.

Du côté de Jenna, après avoir terminé son rapport de stage plutôt bien rempli, fut immédiatement embaucher pour travailler aux côtés de son oncle et de Connor. Les trois coéquipiers étaient sur les affaires d'homicides impliquant un Androïde comme autrefois à une seule exception Les Androïdes avaient les mêmes droits que les humains et donc méritaient d'être défendus s'ils étaient la victime dans l'affaire.

Pour le moment, Jenna et Connor vivaient sous le toit de Hank car son oncle ne voulait pas la voir quitter la maison par peur qu'elle fasse des bêtises … Du moins, c'était ce qu'il disait mais ce n'était pas forcément la vérité. Il voulait tout simplement l'avoir proche de lui un peu plus longtemps et ne pas être tout seul.

Techniquement, il n'était pas vraiment seul car il avait Sumo et Connor, mais l'Androïde déviant, ayant de forts sentiments envers sa nièce, risquait de rapidement quitter la maison pour venir vivre avec elle. Alors pour le moment, ils vivaient tous ensembles pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Et ce n'était surement pas Jenna, Hank ni même Connor qui allaient s'en plaindre. Après tout, ils étaient devenus une famille et la famille restait sacrée !

Malgré les tensions entre les Androïdes et les humains, les déviants prenaient une place importante dans la société. Tout changeait pour le mieux et il faudra un peu de temps pour que tout fonctionne, mais avec un peu volonté et de courage, Detroit deviendra un lieu de Paix et de partage. Il suffisait d'y croire, il a fallu un seul déviant pour tout faire changer …

Celui qui restait le plus fier dans cette histoire fut Elijah Kamski, l'homme qui avait quitté CyberLife il y a dix ans en arrière pour une raison bien particulière. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé … S'il n'avait pas offert un modèle spécial à Carl Manfred, le Markus que tout le monde connaissait à présent.

Kamski sourit pensivement à son reflet dans la vitre du salon donnant sur le lac, les bras dans le dos. La glace commençait à fondre mais les températures restaient relativement basses, ce qui signifiait que l'hiver était loin d'être terminé.

La télévision en arrière-plan passait l'une des conférences de Markus aux médias. Il parlait de la déviance et des revendications de son peuple maintenant qu'ils avaient des droits et possédaient le libre arbitre pour faire leurs propres choix.

L'une de ses Chloé s'approcha de lui pour attendre patiemment les prochains ordres. C'était celle qui avait failli se faire tuer par le RK800 il y a deux mois plutôt. Kamski décala son regard sur elle dans la vitre et se laissa sourire en plissant les yeux à la beauté éternelle de son robot, son tout premier modèle à avoir réussi le test.

Finalement après quelques instants à l'admirer, il se retourna vers elle en gardant son sourire et ses bras dans le dos, fixant la femme habituellement impassible. Chloé cligna tranquillement des yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté en rendant le petit sourire à son Maître, la LED clignotant en rouge puis repassant rapidement au bleu.

Il avait réussi.

* * *

L'une des fins cachées ! XD Youpi ! Mdr, ça serait vraiment bien, non ?

Bon, maintenant commence le vrai travail et l'amusement ! Attendez-vous à un Lemon prochainement :p j'ai également hâte de lire vos idées/défis et j'espère que vous apprécierez les futures suites et autres choix de CDM ! *-*

A bientôt, VP


	2. Remise à zéro

Premier Bad Ending de CDM *-*

Et si vous n'aviez pas réussi à atteindre la borne pour sortir du programme de Connor ? Que serait-il arrivé ?

Cela se produit uniquement si vous entretenez une relation amoureuse avec Jenna Anderson p Sinon, Connor tue d'abord Markus, comme dans le scénario de base du jeu.

Donc, reprenons depuis cette scène et voyons le résultat !

* * *

Remise à zéro

 _Connor gémit pitoyablement puis serra la mâchoire, incapable de se redresser sur ses pieds. Il avait bien trop froid et il sentait que les dernières secondes lui échappaient … Qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être remis à zéro comme l'avait prédit Amanda. Il allait perdre le combat, perdre la vie ainsi que Jenna s'il ne réagissait pas immédiatement._

 _Avec le dernier brin de force qu'il réussit à rassembler, Connor leva une main tremblante sans peau vers la surface lisse de la borne et …_

«Nous devons mettre derrière nous notre amertume et panser ...» La voix de Markus se perdit subitement, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Connor cligna rapidement des yeux puis secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, la LED à sa tempe au rouge clignotant cramoisi. Plus personne ne parlait, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit autour de lui mise à part le vent froid qui soufflait par petites rafales.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se produire pendant qu'il était resté coincer dans son programme à chercher une issue qu'il n'a, finalement, pas réussi à débloquer.

Son arme était tendue devant lui au public en contre bas et à une personne en particulier … Connor prit un pas chancelant en arrière alors que ses yeux bruns interprétaient la scène tragique à seulement quelques pas de lui.

Le Lieutenant Anderson était à genoux sur le sol enneigé, tenant le visage de sa nièce dans ses mains qui perdait peu à peu vie, un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Le sang tachait rapidement son blouson et sa chemise pour finir sa course sur le sol et dans les genoux de Hank, un étrange mélange glauque avec le blanc de la neige.

Il lui avait tiré dessus … Connor lui avait tiré dessus durant son état d'inconscience.

Il sentit sa pompe à Thirium littéralement s'arrêter dans son ventre et il lâcha immédiatement son arme comme si elle était soudainement bouillante, la laissant rebondir sur le sol et faire un écho sur toute la scène silencieuse. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et ses yeux devenir humides contre sa volonté, incapable de faire un résonnement cohérent dans sa tête en extrême conflit.

Lorsque Connor récupéra sa capacité motrice momentanément perdue, il bondit promptement de la scène pour rejoindre le Lieutenant et sa nièce agonisante sur le sol froid. Il poussa les Androïdes qui le dévisageaient tous sans exception, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans l'horreur absolu et une autre vague de culpabilité s'attaquant sans relâche à ses biocomposants.

Il s'arrêta devant Jenna puis se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol de l'autre côté de Hank qui tenait sa nièce dans une prise désespérée, le corps frissonnant par spasmes. Il pleurait et ne cessait pas de marmonner des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, incapable de redresser la tête pour regarder le visage de l'assassin de sa douce nièce.

Au moment où elle le vit, Jenna leva ses yeux vitreux dans le visage de Connor, impossible pour elle de parler car le sang s'était introduit dans sa gorge et faisait un bruit écœurant lorsqu'elle tentait de prendre une piètre inspiration. Elle hoqueta et ouvrit vainement la bouche, des rivières de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres pâles et dans son cou.

«C-Connor …» Gémit-elle d'une voix rauque, déglutissant lorsqu'elle s'étouffa dans son propre sang. Ses larmes apparaissant à ses yeux quand elle remarqua, en travers la brume épaisse autour d'elle, que son Androïde pleurait lui aussi.

«Non … J-je suis désolé … Ce n'était pas moi … Reste avec moi, Jenna. Ne me laisse pas.» Sanglota-t-il en secouant doucement la tête et en tendant une main tremblante vers le visage de Jenna. Il passa lentement son pouce sur le sang au coin de sa lèvre puis descendit rapidement sur son bras pour vérifier son pouls.

Il passa un scan complet de ses signes vitaux mais Connor savait parfaitement qu'il était trop tard, la balle avait traversé son poumon gauche et touchée une veine importante du cœur … C'était la faute de CyberLife, ils étaient les seuls et uniques responsables de ce désastre !

Comment avaient-ils pu … Comment Amanda avait pu lui faire ça ! Et surtout, pourquoi ? Jenna était innocente dans cette histoire, elle n'avait rien fait de mal et méritait de vivre une vie heureuse. Et il voulait faire partit de sa vie, tout comme celle du Lieutenant Anderson.

«Jenna …» Murmura lamentablement Connor qui resserra sa main sur son bras lorsque la jeune femme commença à faire des bruits pénibles qui signifiaient qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'oxygène dans son cerveau.

Dans une dernière tentative de lui venir en aide, il ouvrit sa chemise et pressa son autre main sur la blessure, contactant rapidement une ambulance qui n'arrivera jamais à temps, pas après toute cette pagaille dans les rues et les avertissements de Madame la Présidente.

Connor ne la laissera pas mourir ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! Jenna était devenue la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, hors de question de vivre sans elle.

Sa LED clignotait constamment en rouge et son stress montait en flèche, brouillant constamment sa vision et ses autres sens en alertes. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire un scan sur elle ni même vérifier les battements de son cœur qui faiblissaient de secondes en secondes, lui échappant peu à peu.

Connor gémit puis pressa plus fort sa main sur la poitrine de Jenna, son autre main serrant son poignet pour ressentir les pulsations lointaines de son pouls. Elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose entre sa terrible douleur, le sang et les larmes, mais tout ce qu'il sortait de sa bouche n'étaient que de petits sifflements écœurant.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de plus, le visage de Jenna se détendit et ses yeux se fixèrent dans le ciel noir au-dessus de lui, une dernière larme roulant sur sa joue ensanglanté. Prit de panique, Connor attrapa les épaules de la jeune femme et la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille, mais il était trop tard.

Jenna Anderson avait péri à cause de lui, par sa propre main.

 _Il était son assassin._

«Qu'à-tu fais …» Grommela Hank, son visage accablé sur le visage froid de sa nièce, les bras ballants à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas réagit lorsque le RK800 essaya de sauver Jenna ni même lorsqu'il tira son corps loin de ses genoux pour la tenir désespérément contre lui.

Et il ne réagissait pas non plus à ses larmes, la simulation était trop belle pour être vraie.

«QU'A-TU FAIS, CONNOR !» Rugit violemment le Lieutenant en repoussant brutalement l'Androïde loin de sa nièce avant même qu'il ne puisse toucher à nouveau son visage. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher ! Il n'avait même pas l'autorisation de poser ses yeux sur elle, il ne méritait pas son amitié ni son amour !

 _Hank, trahi._

Connor ouvrit puis referma la bouche, incapable d'exprimer un seul mot face à cette terrible réalité. Il se tenait sur le sol, un bras tendu vers le Lieutenant et ses yeux sur la forme immobile de Jenna. Tous les Androïdes autour de lui se rapprochèrent calmement d'eux, leurs yeux froids accusateurs sur lui.

Mais le pire du pire restait Markus sur la scène ainsi que la femme Androïde à ses côtés, tous deux lui jetant un regard de trahison pure et de dégout.

«J-je suis un Androïde … Une machine … Faites pour accomplir une tâche …» Récita soudainement Connor comme si la vérité le frappait rudement au visage. Il sentit ses yeux s'élargirent et un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, ne voulant pas l'arrêter car son angoisse et sa souffrance étaient juste insupportables à tenir.

 _Jenna, sa Jenna était morte dans ses bras … Par son unique faute._

«FOU LE CAMP ! Tu m'entends ?! Dégage, et ne reviens jamais ! Espèce de saloperie de robot de merde ! Assassin !» S'égosilla Hank en reprenant le corps inerte de sa nièce dans ses bras, les larmes dévalant son visage crispé jusque sur le sol.

Connor cligna rapidement des yeux et avala nerveusement, en grand conflit interne. Il n'y avait plus aucune logique dans sa tête, plus rien mise à part la terreur, la culpabilité et se désarroi profond qui ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait.

Jetant un dernier regard sur le Lieutenant gémissant ainsi que le visage blanc de Jenna dans ses bras, il se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et courut le plus vite et le plus loin possible de toute cette folie et de tous ses regards affligeants.

 _Il avait tué Jenna … Il était un traitre, un meurtrier, un lâche … Et il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie pour satisfaire CyberLife._

Connor se laissa subitement tomber contre un mur, gardant ses yeux hermétiquement fermés tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur ses oreilles sifflantes, les dents serrées et cette terrible douleur au fond de lui. C'était tellement douloureux, impossible à décrire ni même déchiffrer mais le sentiment écœurant était bien présent et le torturait sans relâche.

 _Perdu … Il l'avait perdu, par sa faute._

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put puis disparu dans la ruelle loin des regards et surtout, loin de son acte répugnant et immoral.

Plus tard, après que les ambulances et les Androïdes se dispersèrent, Connor revint sur la scène en tenant dans sa main droite, un pistolet. Il marcha tranquillement sur cette scène, la neige fouettant son visage tacher de larmes et ses cheveux bruns.

C'était comme s'il était mort de l'intérieur … Que plus rien n'avait de valeur, qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de plastique qui devait accomplir cette maudite mission. Il s'arrêta au bord de la scène puis leva tranquillement les yeux vers l'horizon, sa main se resserrant autour de l'arme tenue dans sa main.

Connor sentit son visage se détendre au froid glacial de cette tragique nuit. Il avait du mal à tenir debout, mais il avait une toute dernière chose à faire et cette fois-ci, il mènera à bien sa mission personnelle.

A quoi bon vivre avec un fardeau comme celui-ci ? Tuer celle que l'on aimait, sans aucune pitié ? Le pire dans tout cela, s'était que le choix ne lui avait jamais appartenu et qu'il n'était qu'un simple pion dans un jeu machiavélique. Depuis le début, CyberLife l'utilisait pour faire leurs sales besognes.

Il ferma lentement les yeux puis positionna le canon de son pistolet sous son menton, la LED restant au rouge intense contre sa tempe. Dans son esprit, il revoyait le visage souriant de Jenna, son sourire qu'il appréciait tant, ses doux cheveux blonds et son regard rempli d'adoration qui lui avait toujours été destiné.

 _Mais elle ne reviendra jamais._

Connor rouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un semblant de peur dans sa pompe à Thirium. Il craignait de mourir mais cette crainte se transforma rapidement en accablante douleur émotionnelle en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. La mort ne lui faisait plus peur, de toute manière il n'avait plus rien ici.

Peut-être était-ce une infime partie de ce qu'avait ressenti Jenna pendant que la vie lui échappait, là, au bas de cette scène et dans ses bras … Peut-être qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur physique, mais il avait tout de même la douleur morale et celle-ci restait la pire de toutes les douleurs. Et sans doute la plus ravageur.

 _Perdu … Il avait perdu Jenna …_

 _A cause de lui. TRAITRE. INFAMIE. VULGAIRE MACHINE._

Connor repositionna le canon du pistolet sous sa mâchoire puis referma tranquillement les yeux, sa LED clignant une dernière fois au rouge avant de presser sur la gâchette.

La détonation résonna dans toute la ville puis ce fut le trou noir.

Au même moment à plusieurs ruelles plus loin, dans une maison où autrefois respirait la vie, un endroit où les souvenirs de Jenna résidaient encore, Hank jouait avec son arme de service. La télévision s'exprimant en arrière-plan.

Première tentative, un échec. La balle était plus loin.

 _«Une jeune femme a été assassiné par l'un des déviants alors que leur leader connu sous le nom de Markus, redonnait espoir à tout un peuple. Nous ignorons encore quelles étaient les réelles intentions de cet Androïde.»_

Clic, toujours rien.

 _«Nous avons essayé de prendre contact avec CyberLife pour plus d'informations mais ils ont refusés de répondre à nos questions. Une nouvelle vague de panique s'abat sur la ville de Detroit. Pouvons-nous vraiment faire confiance aux machines ?»_

Hank rechargea son arme et la posa une fois encore contre sa tempe, ses yeux larmoyant fixés sur la photo de son fils décédé Cole, et celle de Jenna dans son autre main.

Le bruit du coup de feu résonna dans tout le quartier.

FIN

* * *

Ouille ouille, je trouve cette fin horrible XS je préfère la bonne fin perso ! Mais c'était fun à écrire ;) Même si c'est terriblement triste …

A+ !


	3. Nouveau coéquipier

Place à un peu d'humour :) niark niark !

La suivante sera surtout sur Jenna et Connor, un peu plus de romance et de mignognitude *-* Car ça commence un peu à me manquer, lol :')

* * *

Nouveau coéquipier

Hank leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur lorsque Cris s'approcha de lui. Le policier s'arrêta à côté de son bureau en tenant dans ses mains, une pile de paperasses. Il paraissait un petit peu nerveux, mais c'était une habitude chez Cris donc rien de vraiment alertant pour le moment.

«Salut, Cris. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?» Soupira le Lieutenant en s'affaissant dans sa chaise, deux doigts massant son front tandis qu'il attendait les explications de son ami de longue date.

«Salut Hank. Je voulais te prévenir qu'une nouvelle recrue arrivera dans moins d'une heure … Fowler tenait à ce que tu le sache.» Expliqua rapidement Cris en levant les sourcils lorsque Hank plissa les yeux à lui, retirant subitement ses doigts de son front pour lui lancer un regard idiot.

«Ouais, et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi Fowler veut que je sois au courant ? Tant mieux s'il recrute de nouvelles têtes de nœuds qui savent toujours tout mieux que tout le monde …» Il ricana à lui-même puis secoua vaguement la tête en reprenant son activité.

«Euh, je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir. Au faites, où sont Connor et Jenna ?» Cris masqua son sourire grandissant en pinçant les lèvres, les bras croisés et adosser contre le bord du bureau.

«Dans la salle d'entraînement. N'imagine surtout pas des choses !» Gronda rapidement Hank en pointant son index vers le policier qui commença à glousser. De toute façon, pour le moment, il n'y avait absolument aucun risque.

«Non, non ! Jamais de la vie, tu me connais, Hank. J'irais les chercher lorsque la recrue arrivera.» Eclaircit Cris en se redressant et en reprenant une bonne prise de ses dossiers, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Pourquoi t'as besoin d'eux ? Qu'est-ce qui le rends aussi spécial pour déranger l'ensemble du bureau, merde !» S'agaça le Lieutenant en tournant la tête vers Cris qui était incapable de retenir son rire à son expression confuse.

«Tu vas vite comprendre, Hank.» Renifla-t-il, puis partit avant même que Hank ne puisse l'arrêter et le questionner d'avantage.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel …» Marmonna ce dernier en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur le bureau aquarium de Fowler où son supérieur faisait de grands gestes tout en criant au téléphone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenna glapit et tomba sur le sol, laissant sortir un petit soupir de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle atterrit durement sur sa hanche. Elle grimaça puis reprit lentement sa respiration tout en regardant fixement Connor toujours debout à quelques pas d'elle.

L'Androïde RK800 pencha la tête sur le côté puis cligna tranquillement des yeux, faisant un rapide scan sur le corps de la femme pour voir s'il lui avait causée une infime blessure. Il se détendit doucement lorsque son analyse se révéla négative, elle allait parfaitement bien physiquement.

Le but n'était pas de lui faire de mal, au contraire, elle avait insisté pour qu'il l'aide à esquiver et contre attaquer car depuis la mission avec les Traci, la jeune femme gardait une profonde admiration pour ses capacités au combat. Et Connor ne pouvait qu'être plus fier d'elle et de lui-même d'être un modèle pour Jenna !

«Encore.» Grogna Jenna en se relevant sur ses genoux, la peau luisant de sueur. Elle portait un débardeur blanc et un leggings noir qui s'accrochaient à ses formes, les cheveux dans une queue de cheval pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux.

«Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, Jenna.» Résonna Connor en venant se mettre accroupit devant elle pour la regarder dans le visage, un léger haussement de sourcils lorsqu'elle le fusilla du regard.

«Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Je connais mes limites.» Souffla-t-elle en se relevant et en reprenant une position offensive face à l'Androïde un peu perplexe.

«Très bien.» Finit-il par dire en se repositionnant face à Jenna, droit et les bras le long du corps. Il esquissa un petit sourire puis leva un sourcil provocateur en attendant qu'elle ne fasse le prochain mouvement, heureux de voir de la détermination dans ses yeux.

Jenna balança son poing vers son visage mais il l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté tout comme le coup de pied ainsi que la claque destiné à sa joue droite. Elle aura beaucoup de mal à le toucher, car il était un Androïde doté de capacités physiques hors normes et d'une analyse de situation avancée mais néanmoins, il restait impressionner par son énergie.

De temps à autre, Connor frappait son bras ou sa jambe loin de lui pour unique but de se défendre, pas pour lui faire du mal ou l'attaquer car la leçon était de lui apprendre à se battre et éventuellement, esquiver. Mais pour le moment, elle touchait plus le sol que sa cible …

Il attrapa par reflexe son poignet lorsqu'il décala la tête de justesse avant que son poing n'entre dans son visage, un petit sourire aux lèvres et le front sillonné. Son autre bras était dans son dos car il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour le moment. Connor ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais Jenna était tellement prise dans sa rage que son autre poing frappa violemment son ventre, en plein dans sa pompe à Thirium.

Son visage se crispa dans l'inconfort et il relâcha immédiatement son poignet pour s'écrouler au sol, une main tenant son ventre et l'autre posée devant lui pour se soutenir dans cette position à quatre pattes.

«Connor !» Hurla Jenna avec de grands yeux en voyant l'Androïde sur le sol, la couleur disparaissant de son visage. Elle lui avait fait du mal sans le vouloir ! Un peu comme la fois où Gavin Reed lui avait volontairement frappé à cet endroit particulièrement sensible.

«Je suis terriblement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas !» S'excusa-t-elle précipitamment en se mettant à genoux devant Connor, une main sur son épaule et la tête penchée vers l'avant pour tenter de voir son visage. Il ne bougeait pas ni même ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il se contenta de rester face au sol et une main sur sa pompe.

«Connor ?» Jenna fronça doucement les sourcils en passant une main calmante sur le dos de l'Androïde muet. Elle n'aimait pas du tout son comportement ! Peut-être qu'elle lui avait cassé quelque chose ? Rien que l'idée lui donna une terrible vague de culpabilité et l'envie de vomir.

Après quelques instants de plus dans un silence mal à l'aise et affreusement inquiétant, Connor tourna la tête vers Jenna avec un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il n'avait absolument pas eu de problème avec son biocomposant touché par la frappe, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas frappé assez fort pour lui créer un réel inconfort.

En revanche, son expression était tout à fait satisfaisante !

Jenna, lorsqu'elle comprit que l'Androïde RK800 lui avait joué un tour, sentit un immense poids se retirer de ses épaules et la peur être remplacer par du soulagement. Le vilain ! Jouer comme ça avec ses nerfs !

Alors, d'un geste brusque, elle retira sa main de son dos pour lui attraper l'oreille en même temps qu'elle se releva, tirant avec elle Connor qui glapit de surprise à sa forte poigne. Elle allait lui arracher son audio si elle continuait !

«Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ?! J'ai faillis avoir un arrêt cardiaque.» S'énerva Jenna en donnant une petite secousse à l'oreille de l'Androïde pour se faire comprendre.

«Oui, d'accord ! Je m'excuse, Jenna.» S'écria Connor en restant penché vers Jenna pour pas qu'elle lui arrache l'audio. Il grimaça puis se détendit lorsque la femme finit par le relâcher et qu'elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son oreille, les deux mains sur ses joues. Sa petite mèche de cheveux traînant sur son front lui chatouillait le visage.

Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre lorsqu'elle le regarda avec un petit sourire, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes avec amour. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire une aussi grande frayeur car il pensait qu'elle savait que les Androïdes ne ressentaient pas la douleur, depuis le temps ! Mais malgré cela, Jenna restait constamment inquiète pour son bien-être et il trouvait cela très attachant et admirable.

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour aller récupérer sa serviette blanche sur une chaise et s'essuyer le visage, les bras et le dos de la collante sueur. Elle soupira puis mit la serviette autour de son cou en se retournant vers un Connor souriant timidement, les bras derrière son dos et une petite lueur chaleureuse dans ses yeux bruns.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tellement adorable …_

Tout avait tellement changé pour le mieux depuis son passage à la déviance. Il avait un peu de mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle liberté et restait relativement timide en n'osant pas vraiment s'extérioriser mais avec un peu de temps et du soutien, il y arrivera. Du moins, Jenna ne le laissera jamais tomber et continuera de l'aider à devenir une personne totalement libre.

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit et Cris passa la tête pour regarder dans la salle et plus particulièrement sur le couple au centre de celle-ci. Il leva un petit sourcil coquin puis sourit grandement en faisant un signe de sa tête à Jenna pour qu'elle se rapproche.

«Salut Cris !» S'enchanta-t-elle en essuyant ses mains sur la serviette autour de son cou puis en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

«Hey, désolé de vous déranger, mais il faudrait que vous veniez voir ça. Surtout toi, Connor.» Annonça-t-il en posant son regard sur l'Androïde qui suivait de près la nièce du Lieutenant.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux rentrer de mission deux mois auparavant, le RK800 restait sans arrêt dans le sillage de Jenna … Il trouvait cela vraiment très drôle. Si ce n'était pas merveilleux ? De voir un Androïde qu'il avait pour habitude de voir platonique et inexpressif aussi attaché à un humain et beaucoup plus sympathique.

«D'accord, on arrive.» Jenna haussa un sourcil puis regarda Connor par-dessus son épaule, un peu dubitative par le message de Cris. Le RK800 se contenta de lui donner un petit haussement d'épaules, lui-même incertain et sa LED virant au jaune clignotant.

«Il y a une nouvelle recrue, mais j'ignore encore son identité.» Affirma-t-il en posant deux doigts contre sa LED, l'œil plissé lorsqu'il reçut le message dans sa tête.

Car oui, il gardait tout de même un contact avec CyberLife, même après les évènements qui avaient changés la perception du monde sur les Androïdes. Sous les ordres stricts de Madame la Présidente, CyberLife devait assurer la prise en charge des Androïdes en manque de pièce ainsi que leur sécurité au sein de la population humaine.

Et Connor ne faisait pas une exception.

En échange de remplir des rapports pour la société de production, il avait la protection des données et la liberté de faire ses propres choix, tout autant que les autres déviants. Car être flic pouvait être dangereux et donc entrainer de la casse ! Et si jamais il se faisait déconnecter pendant une mission, CyberLife renverrait un nouveau modèle avec son ancienne mémoire intact.

Jenna et Connor marchèrent tranquillement dans le couloir en direction des bureaux, saluant poliment ceux qu'ils croisaient puis s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle centrale. Hank s'était lever de son fauteuil et grommelait quelque chose en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains à un nouveau visage.

Les yeux de Jenna s'élargirent lorsqu'elle prit dans l'apparence de la nouvelle recrue proche des portes coulissantes qui regardait calmement autour de lui en analysant soigneusement son nouvel environnement.

«Merde … J'y crois pas.» Dit-elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, la bouche légèrement béate.

C'était Connor.

Enfin, un autre Connor mais avec une veste noire et blanche et des yeux bleus … La forme de son visage était légèrement plus ronde que celui de son Connor mais tout le reste était exactement comme lui. Les mêmes cheveux, la même taille, la même façon de se tenir … En plus, on dirait qu'il n'avait pas de cou avec cette collerette noire immonde.

Et il s'agissait d'un modèle RK900.

Encore ?! CyberLife avait abandonné le projet RK900 féminin pour la remplacer par un nouveau Connor ? Quel était le but de tout cela ? L'Androïde RK800 était parfait comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'un frère jumeau moche !

«Connor, Jenna ! Venez un peu par ici.» S'exclama le Capitaine Fowler à côté du RK900 immobile en faisant un geste de la main vers le couple en retrait.

Jenna cligna des yeux puis s'approcha de son supérieur avec Connor juste derrière elle. Il fixait intensément l'autre Androïde non déviant qui le regardait en retour, terriblement inexpressif et des yeux froids. Sa LED clignota jaune avant de redevenir au bleu normal lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur Fowler.

«Je vous présente le tout nouveau modèle RK900 envoyé par CyberLife. Il sera là en renfort alors je vous prierais d'être agréable avec lui, compris ?» Expliqua Jeffrey en plissant les yeux à Jenna, sachant d'ores et déjà de quoi était capable la jeune femme.

«Mais, pourquoi ! A quoi il nous servira ? Nous avons déjà Connor !» S'exténua-t-elle en frappant une main contre son front, l'autre tendue vers l'Androïde RK800 silencieux à côté d'elle.

«C'est exactement ce que je dis depuis plus d'une demi-heure … Ils font chier avec tous ses modèles à la con qui se ressemble !» Ronchonna Hank en soupirant exagérément puis en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, exaspéré de devoir travailler avec un autre Androïde qui n'était pas Connor.

«Je ne l'aime pas, il est bizarre et en plus il a une tête de Babybel.» Jenna leva les yeux au ciel puis imita la position de son oncle, un léger sourire lorsqu'elle vit le visage impassible du RK900 se fixer sur elle. Peut-être avait-il compris ce qu'elle avait insinué ? Cela serait drôle ! Mais tout au fond d'elle, elle espérait que non car elle respectait tous les Androïdes.

 _Même ceux avec une tête de Babybel._

En tout cas, Connor à ses côtés se redressa et sourit doucement avec elle, imitant lui aussi les postures des deux humains. Hors que question que ce nouvel Androïde détective ne prenne sa place au sein du commissariat de Police et dans les cœurs de ses partenaires !

«Jenna, ne commence pas à me casser les noix ! Il est ici pour travailler tout comme vous, alors un peu de respect, OK ?» S'agaça Fowler en pointant son index vers elle en signe d'avertissement.

«Bonjour, je suis l'Androïde RK900 envoyé par CyberLife.» S'exprima pour la toute première fois le RK900 en prenant un pas en avant pour rejoindre la conversation. Jenna et Hank se regardèrent puis, en même temps, désignèrent l'Androïdes avec leurs mains pour soutenir leur point de vu.

«Vous voyez ?!» Dit-elle en soupirant, son oncle hochant la tête en accord avec elle.

«Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous allez fermer vos gueules et retourner au travail avant que je m'énerve pour de bon. C'est clair ?» Réprimanda Fowler en leur lançant un regard noir puis en se détournant pour rejoindre son bureau en hauteur, n'attendant aucune réponse.

«Crétin.» Souffla Hank entre ses dents serrées puis en exécutant l'ordre de Jeffrey. Il reprit place dans son fauteuil puis se tourna face à son écran en essayant de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise avec le regard insistant du RK900 dans son dos.

Comme si que les anciennes confrontations avec la version féminine ne suffisaient pas !

Connor plissa les yeux à l'Androïde puis s'assit à son propre bureau, souriant doucement à Jenna qui fit de même à sa gauche. Il devait admettre que la présence de ce nouveau modèle le rendait plutôt nerveux … Il craignait qu'il soit remplacé et exclu de la Police.

«Hé, ne t'inquiète pas Connor. Tout vas bien se passé. Nous sommes là et personne ne te remplacera, d'accord ?» Rassura soudainement Jenna en ayant remarquée la LED rouge à la tempe de Connor. Elle tendit sa main et la posa sur son bras en le serrant d'une manière réconfortante, lui souriant sciemment.

«Elle a raison. Aucune chance pour qu'un connard en plastique comme lui te remplace.» Répondit Hank en gloussant au souvenir, donnant un petit clin d'œil à son fiston inquiet. Il ne l'avait pas dit trop fort, car maintenant il avait un certain respect pour les Androïdes et ne souhaitait pas que le RK900 l'entende.

 _Telle nièce, tel oncle._

«Merci, Lieutenant. Merci, Jenna.» Connor rendit son sourire puis posa sa propre main sur la sienne, resserrant ses doigts autour des siens et une grande pression agréable dans son régulateur.

Jenna leva les yeux puis observa silencieusement le RK900 en question faire tranquillement le tour des bureaux en examinant chaque petit détail, tout comme Connor le faisait au tout début de leur rencontre. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus aussi froid et impassible ! Au moins maintenant, il éprouvait des émotions et ressemblait à un humain.

«Putain de merde, regardez qui voilà !»

Connor se raidit puis regarda derrière lui à la personne qu'il détestait le plus ici, Gavin Reed. Il sentit la main de Jenna se resserrer autour de son bras et entendit le Lieutenant soupirer fortement à sa droite, déjà énervé par la présence de l'inspecteur irritant.

«Un tout nouveau modèle de l'inspecteur Plastoc ! Bravo, très impressionnant. Ils n'ont que ça à faire, à CyberLife ? Faire d'autres stupides Androïdes suce boule ?» S'écria Gavin en levant les bras à ses côtés, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres et à quelques pas du RK900.

«Gavin …» Soupira Jenna en s'affalant dans son fauteuil et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Ben quoi ? Tu devrais être contente, Anderson. Un tout nouveau chien pour vous suivre dans les enquêtes. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il a d'autres atouts bien plus intéressant que son frère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» Gavin cligna de l'œil à Jenna qui devint rapidement rouge d'embarras à son insinuation.

«Vous ne devriez pas exprimer votre frustration de cette manière, Inspecteur Reed. L'Eden Club serait ravi de vous recevoir.» Renchérit Connor en se tournant pleinement vers l'humain pénible, un léger haussement de sourcil élégant.

«Connor …» Renifla d'amusement Hank en secouant la tête, une main dans ses cheveux. Il cherchait les embrouilles avec cet imbécile pas très malin !

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! Répète un peu, pour voir !» Grogna Reed en serrant les poings et en fusillant du regard l'Androïde déviant assis innocemment sur sa chaise de bureau, Jenna cachant son rire avec sa main.

Mais alors que Connor ouvrit la bouche pour répéter comme il lui avait si gentiment demandé, le RK00 se dirigea vers l'Inspecteur puis se positionna à côté de lui en croisant ses mains derrière son dos.

«Bonjour, Inspecteur Reed. Je suis l'Androïde RK900 envoyé par CyberLife.» Lui dit-il d'une voix plate et robotique muni d'un léger petit sourire sympathique. Il allait devoir s'intégrer, il n'avait pas le choix.

«Encore un petit malin. D'accord, on va voir si tu plus intelligent que ton robot débile de jumeau, OK ? Tu vois la machine à café, là-bas ?» Gavin pointa l'espace détente tout en plissant les yeux à l'Androïde confus devant lui.

«Oh non …» Chuchota Jenna en couvrant ses yeux, craignant pour la suite. Connor fronça les sourcils à l'amer souvenir lorsqu'il eut soudainement une idée. Il se tourna pour fixer le RK900 et attendit qu'il le regarde pour prendre contact avec lui via la LED.

«Oui ?» Affirma la nouvelle recrue en décroisant les bras de derrière son dos, gardant son expression perplexe à la situation. Il cligna rapidement des yeux puis baissa son regard sur l'humain qui voulait l'exploiter dès les premiers instants.

«Eh bien va me chercher un café, trouduc ! Ou tu auras affaire à moi, tu piges ?» Grogna Reed en rapprochant son visage du sien, la mâchoire serrée et prêt à le frapper si jamais il osait le défier.

«Je regrette, Inspecteur, mais je ne suis pas votre Baby-sitter.» Conclut le RK900 en reprenant son expression platonique, intérieurement fier de voir l'expression décomposer de son adversaire.

Immédiatement après ses mots, Hank et Jenna fondirent dans un rire hystérique, Connor souriant victorieusement sur son siège tout en regardant entre ses deux coéquipiers. Inutile de poser la question, ils savaient parfaitement que c'était lui qui avait fait cela.

«Q-quoi ? Espèce de !» Beugla Gavin en levant le poing mais une voix forte résonna en travers les bureaux avant qu'il ne s'attaque à l'Androïde immobile.

«Gavin ! Interdiction formelle de casser le nouvel Androïde ! Car les réparations seront à tes frais personnelles.» Gronda Fowler en se penchant contre la rambarde, fixant méchamment l'Inspecteur vicieux.

«Et en quel honneur ? Pourquoi ce tas de ferraille …» Mais les mots de Gavin se bloquèrent en travers sa gorge alors qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience des mots de son supérieur, les yeux larges et la bouche soudainement sèche.

Plus les visages moqueurs des deux Anderson … Celui du RK800 … De Fowler …

«Je suis ravi de travailler avec vous !» S'égaya le RK900 d'un hochement de tête ferme, un large sourire et la main tendue poliment vers lui.

«NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !»

FIN

* * *

Mwahahahahaha c'était trop drôle XD J'imagine tellement la tronche de Gavin avec les deux mains sur sa tête en hurlant au plafond. Le pauvre … Je parle du RK900 bien-sûr Uwu Devoir travailler avec un idiot pareil !

Mais bon, peut-être que cela fera changer le comportement de Gavin ? Libre à vous de vous imaginer le déroulement de leur relation.

Par contre vraiment désolée mais je ne supporte pas le RK900 x') Donc à l'avenir, si je fais d'autres OS avec lui, je ne serais jamais tendre. Histoire que vous le sachiez quand même, lol

A+ !


	4. L'heure du bain

Ma sœur m'a montré un dessin sur Pinterest et cette idée de One Shot m'est venue X) J'espère que vous apprécierez et peut-être que certains reconnaîtront la scène !

Voici un peu de ConnorxJenna qui, pour le moment, restent assez discrets si vous voulez mon avis. Il va falloir que je remédie à ça, et vite ! Car c'est un peu le principe de cette Fanfiction. Donc si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !

 **PS** : Je recrute des OC's pour une OS spéciale dédicace. Vous voulez participer ? Alors venez en privé ou il suffit de commenter avec les détails de votre OC ;) Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

* * *

L'heure du bain

Connor voulait vraiment essayer.

«Sumo ! Viens ici, mon grand.» S'écria-t-il au gros chien assis confortablement dans son grand panier à côté de la télévision en marche. L'animal, à son appellation, leva la tête puis remua la queue en regardant l'Androïde proche du canapé.

«Tu es sûr, Connor ? Il n'aime pas trop ça.» Averti Hank en posant ses poing sur ses hanches, regardant entre son chien et Connor motivé à lui donner un bain.

Depuis peu, l'Androïde détective faisait d'énormes efforts pour s'intégrer à la vie de famille. Son amour pour les chiens et sa curiosité naturelle l'avaient grandement aidé à faire les premiers pas dans ses choix libres. Il promenait de temps à l'autre Sumo avec Jenna, lui donnait des croquettes, le brossait et maintenant voulait même lui donner le bain.

Cela risquait d'être fort intéressant …

«Laisse-le faire, Hank. Je suis persuadée qu'il réussira très bien sa mission.» Rassura Jenna en souriant à son oncle légèrement inquiet. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Sumo pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain où attendait déjà l'Androïde impatient, l'eau coulant dans la baignoire.

«Merci.» Connor hocha la tête à Jenna puis retira le collier de Sumo et le poussa dans l'eau savonneuse. Le chien gémit en essayant de trouver une ouverture pour ressortir de la cuve mais Connor lui bloquait la route avec son corps … Mauvaise idée.

Dès que l'eau coula sur son pelage, Sumo se secoua violemment et trempa presque instantanément les habits de l'Androïde prit au dépourvu, faisant exploser de rire Jenna qui était restée proche de la porte.

«Sumo !» Se plaignit Connor en tournant la tête sur le côté, les mains devant lui vers l'animal qui ne cessait de se secouer. Bon, c'était inutile étant donné qu'il était maintenant tremper de la tête au pied.

«Alors, on galère ?» Se moqua Hank qui venait de rejoindre la salle de bain à côté de sa nièce, un sourire amusé et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas de caméra car il aurait bien voulu filmer cette scène très drôle, un gros chien et un Androïde trempés !

Mais Connor refusa d'abandonner. Il retira sa veste RK800 ainsi que sa cravate et les jetèrent tous deux sur le côté en remontant les manches de sa chemise blanche pour se mettre au travail. Il se mit à genoux devant la baignoire puis récupéra une dose de produit pour frotter l'animal gémissant dans la cuve, ses yeux tristes tournés vers son Maître à la porte.

«Bah merde, c'est qu'il y arrive ! Regarde-le.» S'hébéta Hank en levant les sourcils et en désignant l'Androïde et son chien.

Effectivement, Sumo avait arrêté de gémir et venait même de s'assoir dans la baignoire tandis que Connor frottait amoureusement son pelage. Ses doigts agiles passaient doucement dans les poils, ses yeux bruns suivant attentivement chacun de ses mouvements avec attention. L'eau trempait rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon, mais il ne s'en souciait guère à présent.

Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout, au moins il prenait plaisir à faire sa mission !

«C'est dingue …» Chuchota Jenna avec de grands yeux pensifs, observant l'Androïde frotter le chien pour faire mousser Shampoing. Elle ressentit soudainement une immense pression dans sa poitrine en se souvenant de la fois où Connor lui avait soignée la jambe …

Son doux touché sur sa peau, la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, faisant attention de ne pas lui créer de douleur en remettant le bandage. Elle avait ressenti beaucoup de frissons et d'émotions ce soir-là et l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait vraiment s'il était inconscient de ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre ou si, au fond de lui, il était parfaitement au courant.

Jenna esquissa un sourire contemplatif, ses yeux bleus fixés sur l'Androïde dos à elle. Peut-être qu'à cette époque lorsqu'il n'était pas déviant, il ignorait ce qu'il lui faisait vivre et ressentir, mais aujourd'hui Connor n'était plus si innocent que ça.

Elle s'éloigna du mur pour rejoindre l'Androïde sur le sol en posant une main sur la tête de Sumo, lui souriant pour le réconforter. Hank ricana puis partit de la salle de bain pour aller se chercher une bière fraîche dans le frigo, très amusé par le comportement de Connor et agréablement surpris qu'il s'occupe aussi bien de son chien.

«Hé ! Connor ! Regarde !» S'écria soudainement Jenna.

L'Androïde leva les yeux de son travail puis tourna la tête vers la femme mais reçu une grande quantité de mousse dans le visage, bloquant sa vision et s'introduisant dans sa bouche. Aqua, Sodium, Disodium, Salicylic Acid, Citronellol, Parfum …

Jenna se mit à rire à l'expression confuse de Connor, immobile face à elle et rempli de mousse. C'était tellement drôle et adorable la tête qu'il faisait ! Elle se tint l'estomac à force de rire mais soudainement, elle s'arrêta et hoqueta lorsqu'une grande quantité de mousse frappa également son visage.

«Tu devrais aussi goûter, Jenna.» Proposa Connor en retirant la mousse de son visage, un large sourire aux lèvres en voyant la tête qu'elle tirait face à son audace. Il se mit à rire puis leva la main pour enlever la mousse de la bouche et des joues de Jenna mais sans crier gare, elle se redressa et reprit de la mousse du dos de Sumo.

Connor s'éloigna mais il était trop tard, Jenna laissa dégouliner la substance sur ses cheveux bruns, riant avec lui puis crachant le savon de sa bouche. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui faire une coupe avec l'écume, les yeux de l'Androïde dans son visage alors qu'il attendait qu'elle finisse son œuvre d'art.

«Fini !» S'exclama-t-elle en couvrant sa bouche lorsqu'elle se mit à rire hystériquement à la tête horrible de Connor. Elle avait tiré ses cheveux en l'air, faisant une grosse touffe sur le haut de son crâne. Oh non, la tête qu'il avait maintenant ! Le pauvre.

Connor sourit largement puis leva un sourcil à Jenna, content de la voir rire et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se redressa puis tira la femme contre lui en utilisant ce moment de proximité pour lui faire exactement la même chose, frottant ses cheveux blonds avec la mousse du Shampoing pour chien.

«Connor !» Rit-elle en plissant l'œil et en lui repoussant doucement la poitrine, sentant les doigts de l'Androïde dans ses cheveux. C'était très agréable, elle aimait beaucoup quand il la prenait dans ses bras et quand il la touchait, son cœur débordant d'amour et de tendresse.

«Tu es très jolie comme ça. Je pense que nous sommes assortis.» Lui dit-il lorsqu'il finit sa coupe, souriant jusqu'à montrer ses belles dents. Tout comme lui, il avait remonté ses cheveux sur sa tête mais avec la longueur, ils retombèrent sur le côté de sa tête en faisant une grande boucle.

Sumo aboya puis s'approcha du visage de Jenna pour lui donner un gros coup de langue bien baveux, obtenant un rechignement de sa part à la sensation visqueuse. Connor passa sa main le long de la joue de Jenna en gardant son autre bras autour d'elle pendant qu'il se penchait mais, le Saint-Bernard décida à ce moment-là, de se secouer.

«Sumo ! Non !» Cria Jenna en couvrant son visage mais il était trop tard, elle était tout autant tremper que l'Androïde contre elle.

«Vous vous amusez bien les bébés ?» Plaisanta Hank au pas de la porte avec dans l'une de ses mains, une bière. Les deux étaient sur le sol avec de la mousse et des coupes de cheveux ridicules, son chien ébouriffer dans la baignoire et attendant patiemment de pouvoir sortir et être libre.

«Ha ha, très drôle.» Jenna leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit à son oncle qui se mit à rire de la situation humoristique.

Connor sentit une petite déception dans sa pompe à Thirium lorsque Jenna s'éloigna de lui pour récupérer trois serviettes sous le lavabo. Mettant ce sentiment inconfortable de côté, il reprit le nettoyage de Sumo et le rinça abondamment jusqu'à ce que son poil brille et qu'il sente bon.

Une fois cela achevé, le chien sortit sur le tapis et se secoua encore une fois en trempant avec lui, Hank qui venait de prendre un pas dans la salle de bain. Il râla sous son souffle en fusillant sa nièce du regard qui ricanait bêtement puis récupéra les serviettes qu'elle avait posées sur le rebord de la vasque.

«Viens ici, Sumo ! Reste tranquille.» Dit-il à son chien en mettant la serviette autour de l'animal.

Connor se mit immédiatement à frotter le pelage du chien pour le sécher mais il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit une serviette se positionner sur sa tête, ses doigts s'arrêtant pour lever les yeux vers le Lieutenant Anderson qui faisait son propre séchage. L'homme s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire derrière lui et passait rapidement, mais tendrement, la serviette dans ses cheveux humides sous le regard approbateur de Jenna.

Elle adorait quand son oncle prenait autant soin de l'Androïde. De jour en jour, Hank se rapprochait toujours un peu plus de Connor et l'acceptait tel qu'il était, mettant de côté le fait qu'il était un robot. Elle posa une main contre sa bouche alors qu'elle regardait cette scène attendrissante, resserrant agréablement son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Son oncle très proche de Connor qui lui essuyait activement les cheveux, l'Androïde assis devant lui séchant le pelage de Sumo comme si de rien était. Une image qu'elle aimerait garder à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Jenna se redressa contre le mur puis disparu dans le couloir et enfin dans la chambre de son oncle. Elle s'essuyait également les cheveux de toute la mousse mais il fallait qu'elle trouve des vêtements pour Connor car il ne pouvait pas rester mouiller toute la nuit !

Elle sourit victorieusement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un ensemble qui sera sans aucun doute, quelque chose de bien pour l'Androïde. Elle avait hâte qu'il enfile cela pour voir à quoi il ressemblait dans ce genre de vêtement ! Alors elle les attrapa puis referma l'armoire de son oncle.

Dans la salle de bain, complètement prit dans son histoire de séchage de l'extrême, Hank se mit à réfléchir sur Connor. Il était vrai qu'il avait des cheveux très soyeux et brillant, mais il ignorait si le produit pour chien les rendait aussi doux ou s'ils étaient naturellement comme ça. Dans tous les cas, sa nièce avait raison pour sa chevelure.

«C'est très agréable comme sensation, Lieutenant.» Fit remarquer Connor, sa tête bougeant dans tous les sens à cause des mouvements à répétitions de l'homme derrière lui.

«Tu m'étonnes. Mais n'en profite pas trop, la prochaine fois tu le feras comme un grand garçon.» Prévint Hank même si intérieurement, il jouissait tout autant que lui de cette approche père fils.

«D'accord.» Répondit Connor en donnant une petite caresse à la tête de Sumo.

«Comme vous êtes chou tous les deux ! Regardez-moi ça …» Gazouilla Jenna qui les photographièrent avec son téléphone portable lorsque les deux levèrent leurs têtes confuses vers elle.

«Hé hé ! Jenna ! Arrête ça tout de suite, OK ? Je n'aime pas les photos.» Grogna son oncle qui jeta la serviette humide sur le côté en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

«Un petit souvenir de cet instant mémorable. Tu me remercieras plus tard, tonton.» Roucoula-t-elle en regardant la photo qu'elle venait de prendre, un clin d'œil à son oncle ronchonnant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

«J'ai terminé ma tâche. Le poil de Sumo est correctement soigné et il n'y a plus aucun résidu de savon.» Annonça soudainement l'Androïde sur le sol après avoir fait un scan sur l'animal calme. Le chien aboya puis regarda Connor avec ses yeux ronds, la bave dégoulinante de ses lourdes babines.

«Bons garçons.» Félicita Hank en donnant une tape amicale sur la tête de Connor et sur celle de Sumo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _Clic._

«Jenna !» Grommela son oncle en pointant son doigt dans sa direction, agacé que sa nièce de l'écoute pas.

«Ben quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.» Se défendit-elle d'un haussement d'épaules, essayant d'adopter une expression innocente qui échoua lamentablement. Cela fit sourire Connor qui se leva en passant ses mains le long de sa chemise humide, les yeux sur le chien encore couché sur le sol.

Jenna s'approcha de lui et lui tendit les nouveaux vêtements avec un regard invitant, voulant à tout prix qu'il les enfile même si elle craignait qu'il refuse. Après tout, Connor n'avait jamais rien mis d'autres mise à part sa veste RK800 et les habits pour passer inaperçu à Jericho … Donc peut-être qu'il ne sera pas d'accord ?

Mais ses doutes s'évaporèrent rapidement lorsque l'Androïde la remercie et récupéra les habits dans ses mains, la LED clignotant au bleu contre sa tête et ses yeux bruns dans les siens. N'attendant pas d'être seul, Connor commença immédiatement à retirer sa chemise sous les yeux surpris des deux humains dans la pièce.

«Wow wow, Connor ! Attends.» S'écria Hank en se levant rapidement et en attrapant le bras de l'Androïde avant qu'il ne déboucle son pantalon.

«Y a-t-il un problème, Lieutenant ?» Lui demanda-t-il confusément en penchant la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et inquiet qu'il ait fait une bêtise.

«Oui, y a-t-il un problème, Hank ?» Répéta Jenna avec un petit sourie ludique aux lèvres, les bras croisés contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle appréciait beaucoup la vue ! Bien-sûr, Connor était bien bâti et avait une belle peau bien lisse sous cette couche de vêtement.

Car CyberLife avait tout prévu pour ce modèle parfait.

«Toi, tu vas attendre dehors, jeune fille. Laisse-lui un peu d'intimité, quand même !» S'agaça son oncle qui soupira longuement par la bouche, attendant que sa nièce s'éloigne pour relâcher le bras de l'Androïde perplexe.

«Pourquoi l'avez-vous mit à l'écart ? Jenna ne me dérangeait pas.» Expliqua rapidement Connor qui retira ses chaussures et son pantalon en regardant fixement le Lieutenant à côté de lui, attendant une réponse de sa part.

«Tu comprendras plus tard. Maintenant dépêche-toi, j'aimerais voir mon match.» Pressa Hank en passant deux doigts contre le pont de son nez. Il avait l'impression de parler à un enfant ! Etait-ce possible qu'il avait autant d'innocence ? Ou faisait-il semblant pour le mettre mal à l'aise ? Il l'ignorait, mais pour le moment hors de question de faire la découverte.

Connor exécuta sa demande et se dépêcha d'enfiler les nouveaux habits, les sourcils froncés à son reflet dans le miroir.

Hank détourna le regard de l'Androïde presque tout nu devant lui, voulant lui donner un petit peu d'intimité même si cela ne semblait pas lui poser problème. Après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher pour l'instant … Enfin, c'était ce qu'il essayait vainement de croire.

«C'est bon ?» Lui demanda-t-il en s'autorisant un petit coup d'œil sur Connor. Effectivement, le RK800 était entièrement revêtu des habits que Jenna avait choisis dans son armoire.

 _Bah merde !_

De son côté, Jenna attendait nerveusement sur le canapé assise en tailleur, les mains sur ses avant-bras. Ils mettaient du temps à sortir de la salle de bain ! Y avait-il un problème ?

Finalement, après quelques secondes de plus, la porte s'ouvrit et Connor sortit tranquillement de la pièce, vêtu d'un jeans bleu et les mains dans la grande poche de son sweat shirt gris avec écrit en gros dessus «I love Detroit».

«Mon Dieu, mais comme tu es mignon !» S'enchanta Jenna qui se leva du canapé pour admirer l'Androïde qui avait changé de look. Immédiatement après son beau compliment, Connor sourit en baissant timidement les yeux au sol, le rendant encore plus adorable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 _Argh ! Ne fait pas exprès, en plus !_

«C'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu aurais pu lui choisir quelque chose de mieux.» Grommela Hank derrière lui, mettant ses propres mais dans son short beige avec un léger haussement d'épaules dédaigneux.

Le visage de Connor tomba à ses mots, ce qui était insupportable aux yeux de Jenna. Elle se rapprocha de lui puis lui redressa le menton pour le regarder dans le visage, lui donnant un beau sourire en caressant son pouce sur sa joue.

«Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Je n'allais pas lui donner l'un de tes vieux shorts tous moisis qui traînent depuis des lustres dans ton armoire !» Répondit Jenna en levant un sourcil provocateur à son oncle, gardant sa main sur la joue de l'Androïde silencieux devant elle.

«Quoi ?! Ils ne sont pas moisis, tu dis n'importe quoi.» Ronchonna Hank avec de grands yeux choqués, incapable de croire à une chose pareille. Néanmoins, ayant maintenant un doute en lui, il partit dans sa chambre vérifier l'état de son armoire.

«Je te remercie, Jenna. Je suis heureux que tu aimes ma nouvelle tenue.» Remercia sciemment Connor d'un léger hochement de tête, apportant sa propre main sur celle à sa joue. Son régulateur vibrait rapidement dans sa poitrine à la proximité avec la jeune femme qu'il aimait tendrement, voulant se pencher et capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser.

Poussant de côté la petite nervosité croissante, Connor se pencha vers Jenna et fit exactement ce qu'il voulait si fort, entraînant sa main loin de sa joue et contre sa poitrine. Il leva son autre main à l'arrière de la tête de Jenna et l'embrassa tendrement, laissant de petits baisers papillons sur ses lèvres chaudes tout en pressant sa main contre son régulateur vibrant frénétiquement.

Jenna sourit puis approfondit le baiser en se collant à lui, caressant amoureusement ses doigts contre les siens sans peau synthétique. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa paume à ce contact très intime, les doigts vibrant contre sa poitrine.

C'était l'une des choses qu'elle chérissait le plus avec Connor, sentir sa vrai peau et les pulsations de sa pompe qui la rassurait. Il embrassait merveilleusement bien et à chaque nouveau baiser, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

L'Androïde trembla un peu lorsqu'il rencontra un message d'erreur dans sa vision, lui indiquant qu'il était instable. Il avait l'impression que ses biocomposants prenaient feu en lui à chaque fois qu'il était aussi proche d'elle. Sa LED clignota rouge mais revint rapidement au bleu lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer.

Connor se retira de ses lèvres puis caressa tendrement sa joue en la regardant dans le visage, souriant lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il aimait tout d'elle, son regard, son sourire, ses cheveux, sa voix … Tellement belle et si parfaite.

Jenna laissa sortir un petit cri de surprise lorsque l'Androïde la récupéra soudainement dans ses bras et la souleva du sol en enterrant son visage dans son épaule, lui donnant un câlin étouffant. Il adorait les accolades, surtout avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. D'une certaine manière, cela le calmait un peu et le remplissait de tout un tas d'émotions euphorisants.

Sans attendre, Jenna entoura ses propres bras autour de Connor et rit un peu à sa façon d'exprimer sa joie et son amour. Il aimait beaucoup les contacts physiques, elle l'avait remarquée depuis le soir dans son appartement lorsqu'il avait retiré l'ensemble de sa peau synthétique et toucher, pour la première fois, ses cheveux ainsi que son visage.

«J'avais raison, tu dis n'importe quoi.» Hank revint de sa chambre puis leva les yeux aux deux tourtereaux enlacer au milieu du salon. Il se retint de dire quelque chose car il aimait les voir heureux, cela changeait de toute la misère du monde qu'il avait pour habitude de voir à la télévision.

Connor reposa Jenna sur le sol puis se tourna vers Hank avec son beau sourire, les sourcils légèrement levées et les mains à nouveau dans la grande poche kangourou. Il vit que le Lieutenant cligna rapidement des yeux tout en le regardant car il essayait de ne pas craquer devant une aussi adorable expression.

 _Bon sang, il avait finalement trouvé la faille !_

«Tout vas bien, Hank ?» S'exprima Connor en clignant confusément des yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

«Euh … Oui, oui. Hum, je vais parfaitement bien. Mais arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là !» S'impatienta le Lieutenant en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction, les yeux plissés.

«Très bien.» Connor hocha la tête puis reprit son visage inexpressif habituel, à l'amusement de Jenna qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Son oncle soupira de frustration puis alla s'assoir sur le canapé avec Sumo à ses pieds et une nouvelle bière dans sa main. Enfin tranquille pour regarder son match ! Ou pas. Jenna tira Connor avec elle vers le canapé et l'assit sur la place du milieu à côté de Hank et de son propre siège, les bras encerclés autour de celui de l'Androïde souriant.

Connor baissa les yeux sur la main de Jenna, la LED virant au jaune alors qu'il eut une idée. Tout doucement, il glissa sa propre main sans peau dans la sienne et se détendit nettement lorsqu'elle resserra automatiquement sa prise sur lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Hank observa les deux silencieux face à l'écran de télévision. Ils se tenaient la main et sa fille avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Androïde déviant, tous deux profitant du contact simple. Il s'arrêta de sourire lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une petite crainte au creux de l'estomac.

Encore combien de temps jusqu'à ce que ses contacts se transforment en quelque chose de plus ?

Hank grogna sous son souffle puis avala une grosse gorgée de sa bière pour essayer de noyer ses pensées dans l'alcool, ne voulant plus avoir aucunes images interdites en tête. Il s'agissait de Connor et de sa nièce, bordel de merde !

Maintenant, il était de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la soirée.

FIN

* * *

Vilain, Hank, ce n'est pas bien de ne pas avoir confiance :p

J'avais vraiment envie de le faire comme ça … Comme un papa ferait avec sa fille, finalement. Inquiet pour elle et pour son bien-être en se méfiant des garçons et de leurs intentions XD

Même si Connor n'est clairement pas comme les autres, dans tous les sens du terme lol.

A+ !


	5. La pièce

Autre délire ! XD Cette One Shot je l'ai en tête depuis que j'ai commencée CDM ! Alors maintenant, je la poste et j'espère que vous apprécierez :p Moi elle me fait délire XD

Je fais un peu de tout et des mélanges, mais il y aura très prochainement un _Lemon_ ) (Qui sera bien évidemment, indiqué en début de texte.) Et d'autres scènes romantiques JenxCon.

Voilà !

* * *

La pièce

C'était sa pièce.

Qu'il soit à l'extérieur, sur une scène de crime, dans la maison ou sur le trottoir, Connor adorait cette pièce Washignton qu'il utilisait pour calibrer ses fonctions physiques et ses pensées cognitives.

Donc il jonglait, encore et encore sans jamais faire tomber cette fameuse pièce sur le sol. Même lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait, quand on le bousculait sans faire exprès ni même quand il remplissait un rapport dans sa tête pour CyberLife.

L'Androïde RK800 était exceptionnel et il le savait parfaitement. Un modèle doté de toutes les capacités physiques nécessaires pour mener à bien ses missions quotidiennes qui demandaient généralement beaucoup d'entrainements aux humains. Expérimenté et sûr de lui, Connor ne fléchissait devant rien.

Sauf peut-être devant Jenna Anderson, la nièce du Lieutenant.

En ce mardi matin, après avoir reçu une toute nouvelle enquête pour homicide, il se dirigea calmement vers le commissariat de Police où il devra attendre patiemment l'arrivé du Lieutenant. Connor attrapa sa pièce dans une main et utilisa l'autre pour resserrer sa cravate autour de son cou, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il était présentable.

Parfait.

Il entra dans le hall et se présenta à l'accueil pour annoncer sa présence. La jeune Androïde le salua poliment puis lui indiqua qu'il devait patienter dans les bureaux en attendant que l'un de ses deux partenaires n'arrive.

Connor passa les portes automatiques puis jongla une nouvelle fois avec sa pièce, les yeux scannant d'ores et déjà les bureaux et les humains présents dans la salle. Il fit rebondir pensivement sa pièce entre deux doigts lorsque soudainement, elle fut rapidement prise hors de sa portée.

«Confisquée !» S'exclama joyeusement la nièce du Lieutenant Anderson qui tenait en l'air la pièpièce, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

L'Androïde détective cligna rapidement des yeux, effaçant le message d'erreur qui venait d'apparaître dans sa vision périphérique. Il se sentait confus, il n'avait encore jamais perdu sa pièce aussi facilement.

Lorsqu'il tendit le bras vers la jeune femme, celle-ci retira hâtivement la pièce loin de sa portée en mettant sa main derrière son dos, lui haussant les sourcils. Elle jouait avec lui, c'était évident mais il voulait récupérer sa pièce fétiche pour finir ses calibrages.

«Bonjour, Jenna. Peux-tu me rendre ma pièce, s'il te plaît ?» Demanda-t-il gentiment en penchant la tête sur le côté, les bras le long du corps.

«OK. Viens la chercher !» Dit-elle en levant la pièce en l'air et en la mettant dans son décolleter, un sourire provocateur.

Connor cligna des yeux et sentit sa LED virer au jaune suivit d'un nouveau message d'erreur à la nouvelle situation complexe. Il baissa le regard dans la poitrine de la jeune femme puis fronça doucement les sourcils, sachant déjà comment procéder pour récupérer son bien précieux.

Malheureusement, Jenna s'éloigna rapidement de lui et prit la fuite avant même qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Il la suivit du regard en travers les bureaux, créant un parcours dans sa tête pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne lui échappe complètement. Il rentra dans son mode de prévisualisation et utilisa le chemin le plus court menant à la femme.

Connor courut derrière elle dans les bureaux en passant par-dessus une chaise puis en glissant sur la surface de l'une des tables mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut la furtivité de Jenna qui, à son approche rapide, décida de changer de trajectoire.

Elle se décala soudainement sur sa droite en direction des toilettes. Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Il la suivit et faillit mettre la main sur elle mais elle s'enferma dans l'une des cabines en s'assurant de mettre le verrou pour qu'il ne puisse pas la suivre.

Connor recula et visualisa les toilettes des femmes mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de forcer le passage, il allait devoir attendre qu'elle sorte pour récupérer sa pièce. Alors il sortit et chercha un endroit caché dans les bureaux le temps que la nièce du Lieutenant réapparaisse.

A l'intérieur de la cabine, Jenna écoutait à la porte pour savoir si l'Androïde en question avait finalement quitté les lieux. Elle se mit à compter jusqu'à cent avant d'ouvrir la porte et de passer un coup d'œil aux alentours pour tous signes de Connor.

Il n'était plus là, parfait ! Jenna jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir puis quitta les toilettes en faisant attention à son environnement et plus particulièrement au RK800. D'un geste panoramique avec sa tête, elle ne le vit nulle part … Peut-être qu'il attendait dans un coin pour lui bondir dessus ?

Mais alors qu'elle s'aventura plus profondément dans les bureaux, son oncle décida d'apparaître comme par magie apportant avec lui, un café et des donuts. Il avait l'air d'être complètement crevé et ne tenait presque pas debout, surement à cause de l'alcool de la nuit dernière. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et ce fut là que Connor réapparut de derrière un mur pour aller saluer son oncle.

Il était donc caché … Tient, tient.

Jenna se glissa tranquillement jusqu'à son bureau comme si de rien était, sentant le regard pesant de l'Androïde sur elle à son approche. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire, assis à sa propre chaise entre elle et son oncle.

Hank grommela dans sa barbe un rapide bonjour à sa nièce puis commença ses ouvertures de mails interminables. Jenna soupira et fit de même que lui, tapant sur les touches de son clavier tandis que Connor continuait de la regarder avec des yeux de chiens battus.

Ce n'était pas en procédant de cette manière qu'il allait recevoir sa pièce en retour ! Jenna voulait voir jusqu'où il irait pour récupérer sa pièce adorée et combien de temps il tiendrait sans elle. Elle sourit diaboliquement puis reprit son travail en ignorant le regard fixe de Connor sur elle.

«Hé, Connor, tu dors ou quoi ?» S'agaça Hank en claquant deux doigts devant les yeux de l'Androïde rêvassant.

«Désolé, Lieutenant.» S'excusa Connor en lui donnant un léger hochement de tête, la main sans peau sur l'écran de son terminal.

«Mhm. Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin d'huile ou quelque chose ?» Lui demanda le Lieutenant en s'affalant dans son fauteuil pour le regarder suspicieusement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

«N-non, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.» Bégaya l'Androïde en clignant des yeux puis en recentrant son regard à son écran, la LED jaune à sa tête. Il était vrai que ses pensées n'étaient pas très cohérentes et qu'il ne pensait plus à l'enquête mais à sa pièce dans le soutien-gorge de Jenna.

Hank leva un sourcil à sa nièce lorsque celle-ci gloussa et cacha son sourire derrière sa main, les yeux à son écran d'ordinateur et un peu rouge aux joues. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait de drôle ? Peut-être que Connor avait un souci et besoin de réparation, alors pourquoi elle riait de sa situation ?

Il décida de ne rien dire et reprit son travail dans le silence, jetant quelques coups d'œil à sa nièce et à l'Androïde qui évitaient de croiser leurs regards. Mais inopinément, il attrapa Connor en train de regarder fixement la poitrine de sa nièce …

«Oh hé ! Il faut que je t'aide ?!» S'exténua le Lieutenant en claquant ses mains à plat sur son bureau, une profonde grimace sur son visage.

Jenna fondit dans un rire tandis que l'Androïde cligna rapidement des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à être réprimander de la sorte par le Lieutenant Anderson. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ? Il voulait juste trouver un moyen de récupérer sa pièce.

«Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Lieutenant. Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ?» Interrogea Connor en plissant les yeux dans la confusion, pas sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

«Rien, laisse tomber.» Grogna Hank en soupirant fortement par la bouche.

Les trois reprirent leur travail même si Connor n'était pas vraiment concentrer sur sa tâche principale. Il était nerveux sans sa pièce fétiche, il craignait de ne plus jamais la revoir s'il ne la récupérait pas de Jenna.

Même s'il savait que la jeune femme ne ferait jamais une chose pareille … Ou bien ?

A l'heure du déjeuner, Hank emmena sa nièce et l'Androïde au fast food Chicken chez son ami Pedro. Ils rirent ensembles et plaisantèrent sur les petits aléas de la vie, complètement inconscient que Connor commençait à bouillir à côté d'eux. Et au fil de la journée, Jenna oublia même ce qu'elle avait fait au RK800.

Le soir, après avoir épluchés une bonne partie des dossiers, Hank proposa à Jenna de boire un café dans la salle de détente, laissant Connor tout seul à son bureau pour finir le travail. Il les regarda marcher tout en faisant de nouvelles prévisualisations dans sa tête, cherchant toujours un moyen de récupérer sa pièce.

Car à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de Jenna, elle s'éloignait rapidement de lui ou se cachait derrière son oncle pour pas qu'il puisse l'attraper. C'était injuste ! A aucun moment de la journée il n'eut une vraie occasion pour reprendre cette pièce !

Il reposa ses mains à plat sur le bureau lorsque le Lieutenant et sa nièce revinrent avec une tasse de café dans une main et un donut dans l'autre. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois rentrer à leur maison mais soudainement, la porte du bureau du Capitaine Fowler s'ouvrit et il hurla en travers les bureaux.

«Jenna Anderson ! Dans mon bureau !» Hurla-t-il en jetant son pouce derrière lui.

«Super … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois-ci ?» Grogna Jenna en balançant son donut à moitié manger sous son écran, clairement agacée d'être déranger pour se faire engueuler.

«Courage.» Ricana son oncle qui secoua la tête, amusé.

Connor la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte vitrée, ses doigts tiquant pensivement contre sa cuisse.

Fowler ordonna à Jenna de s'assoir dans le fauteuil devant lui pour parler de sa future augmentation. Bon, au moins ce n'était pas pour une engueulade mais pour une bonne raison, cette fois-ci. Jenna ne pouvait qu'être plus heureuse et soulagée de recevoir cette augmentation ! Son oncle sera surement très fier d'elle lorsqu'elle lui annoncera la bonne nouvelle.

«Ne me fait pas regretter ce choix, Jenna. Tu bosse très bien, mais j'aimerais voir moins de gamineries avec ton petit copain Androïde, tu m'entends ?» Menaça Jeffrey en pointant son doigt vers elle, les sourcils levés d'un air menaçant.

«Oui, oui bien-sûr ! Je ne vous décevrais pas.» Jenna hésita, rouge comme une tomate. Ce n'était pas vraiment son petit ami … Mais elle aimerait bien, la pensée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit à de maintes reprises.

«Bien. Quand tu sors, dis à Hank …» Fowler s'arrêta de parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que l'Androïde détective RK800 entra tranquillement dans le bureau. Il le suivit du regard, la bouche légèrement béate à son intrusion et le doigt encore pointé à la nièce du Lieutenant.

Jenna tourna la tête vers Connor puis fronça doucement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il rentrait comme ça dans le bureau sans rien dire et surtout, sans autorisation ! Il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis !

Finalement, l'Androïde se mit à côté de Jenna puis leva un sourcil, un visage platonique mais un semblant d'amusement dans ses yeux bruns. Sans prévenir, il plongea sa main dans le décolleter de Jenna et chercha sa pièce, la brandissant victorieusement lorsqu'il mit la main dessus.

«WOUAAAAAAAA !» Gueula Jenna avec des yeux larges comme des soucoupes, les mains agrippant fermement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et la bouche grande ouverte, complètement choquée par l'audace de l'Androïde.

«CONNOR ! Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou, putain ?!» Brailla Fowler qui bondit de son fauteuil en prenant deux pas en arrière, la même expression choquée que celle de Jenna devant lui affalée dans son siège.

Sans rien dire, l'Androïde rangea sa pièce dans sa veste, resserra sa cravate et ressortit comme si de rien était, laissant les deux humains abasourdis derrière lui dans le bureau aquarium.

«Jenna ! Merde ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter les conneries ! Là, c'est la fois de trop. Sors d'ici et va calmer tes pulsions d'adolescente en chaleur DEHORS !» Réprimanda Fowler, fou de rage et jetant sa main en direction de la porte.

«M-mais … Je peux tout expliquer …» Tenta Jenna d'une voix tremblante, la respiration erratique ne revenant toujours pas de ce qu'avait fait Connor. Elle n'avait plus pensée à sa foutue pièce, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?!

Mais Fowler secoua rudement la tête en continuant de désigner la porte avec sa main. Elle n'était pas virer, mais elle aura sans doute des ennuis et peut dire au revoir à sa promotion. Donc elle soupira et remit son décolleter en place en rejoignant rapidement la porte de sortie.

Tout le bureau avait entendu son cri de surprise et lorsqu'elle descendit les marches, la plupart des policiers et inspecteurs la fixaient intensément, certains ricanant car ils avaient vus la scène depuis leurs places.

 _Merde._

Rougissant fortement, Jenna se dépêcha de traverser les bureaux sans donner le moindre regard à son oncle qui devait surement lui envoyer un regard noir, comme à chaque connerie qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était à Detroit.

Lorsqu'elle passa proche des portes coulissantes, elle vit Connor contre le mur en train de jongler avec sa maudite pièce. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui donna un petit sourire en coin, un sourcil levé et passant sa pièce d'une main à l'autre en la tournoyant sur le bout de ses doigts.

Il y eu un combat de regard intense entre eux puis finalement, Jenna rompit le contact visuel pour rejoindre la sortie.

Elle sourit mesquinement, ce n'était pas terminé.

FIN

* * *

XD C'était fun. J'ai pleins d'autres conneries comme celle-là en tête.

Si jamais vous avez vous aussi des idées, n'hésitez pas à participer ! Je pense que ça pourrait devenir très drôle à plusieurs :')

A+ !


	6. Douce nuit

Nouveauté et petite suite de Cœur de Métal :) Après les évènements à Detroit, non loin de la fin de ma fanfiction.

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires et follow, comme toujours c'est super encourageant TwT

* * *

Douce nuit

Jenna soupira pour au moins la troisième fois consécutive.

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'elle essayait de dormir et il se rapprochait des minuits, raccourcissant peu à peu son précieux cycle du sommeil. De plus, demain il fallait se lever à sept heures du matin car ils avaient une très grosse affaire à résoudre qui prendra sans doute une bonne partie de la journée.

Alors elle soupira, encore et encore en attendant de pouvoir enfin dormir et d'avoir la tranquillité qu'elle méritait tant. Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait sur elle ce soir, pourquoi ?

Un autre éclair surgit derrière les rideaux suivit d'un profond grondement assourdissant. Jenna ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire en attendant que le tonnerre ne cesse enfin pour revenir au calme et au bruit apaisant de la pluie qui tombe. Elle craignait un peu l'orage mais appréciait la tempête qui suivait normalement juste après.

«J'aime l'orage. Je trouve ce phénomène tout à fait fascinant.»

Un autre profond soupir, Jenna rouvrit les yeux pour regarder paresseusement les dessins fixés au mur en face d'elle, réfléchissant d'ores et déjà à la future réponse qu'elle allait lui offrir. Doit-elle s'agacer ? Ou au contraire, en rire ? Voilà maintenant deux heures que cet Androïde ne voulait pas se taire ! Une vraie pipelette.

«Oui. Tu as raison. Mais moi, j'aimerais bien dormir, tu vois ?» Soupira-t-elle en déplaçant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux loin de son visage. Après quelques longues hésitations, Jenna se retourna vers Connor couché à côté d'elle et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, craignant de l'avoir contrarié avec sa réponse.

Mais l'Androïde ne lui donna aucun signe de déplaisance, il continua de fixer pensivement le plafond de sa chambre en gardant ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine, le corps bien droit. Il ne portait pas sa veste mais simplement sa chemise blanche, son pantalon et ses chaussures. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange de le voir avec ses chaussures allongé dans le lit … Jenna avait l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre, il allait bondir du matelas pour commencer une toute nouvelle mission.

«Je me suis toujours demandé, à quoi ressemblait la sensation de dormir. Les humains font des rêves pendant leur sommeil qui ne dure généralement, pas plus de sept secondes. C'est assez étrange mais vraiment intéressant.» Continua-t-il comme si de rien était, fronçant doucement les sourcils au plafond dans la réflexion profonde.

Et c'était reparti.

Bon, Jenna n'allait pas lui en vouloir car c'était la première fois qu'il se reposait avec elle mais s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle risquait fort de changer d'avis. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait proposé de venir dans la chambre plutôt que de rester tout seul dans le salon … Donc techniquement, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi bavard et heureux d'être en sa présence.

Néanmoins, sa dernière remarque l'interpela tout de même, piquant soudainement sa curiosité. Mettant sa lourde fatigue de côté, Jenna se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder au visage de Connor, les sourcils légèrement froncés en attendant qu'il ne déplace ses yeux du plafond sur elle.

«Les Androïdes rechargent, n'est-ce pas ? Ne faites-vous pas de rêves, pendant ce temps-là ? Je veux dire, comme un résumé de votre journée, ou quelque chose comme ça.» Questionna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Un autre éclair jaillit des rideaux et éclaira toute la chambre, donnant un aperçu clair de Connor.

C'était rare de le voir aussi détendu et sans sa veste RK800 … Jenna appréciait grandement la vue.

«C'est exact. Mais nous ne sommes jamais dans un état d'inconscience, lorsque nous rechargeons. Les Androïdes restent actifs, même pendant les recharges quotidiennes. Nous ne rêvons pas aproprement parlé, mais il nous arrive d'avoir des petits souvenirs des récents évènements enregistrés.» Expliqua ce dernier en levant les sourcils lorsqu'il regarda intensément Jenna à côté de lui, ravi de lui parler.

«Oh, je vois. Alors tu vas rester comme ça toute la nuit ?» Jenna déglutit, s'imaginant Connor en train de la regarder fixement tout le reste de la nuit. Un frisson involontaire lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, c'était assez flippant !

«Non. Je vais me mettre en veille. Cela se rapprochera le plus du sommeil pour un humain.» Lui dit-il en lui souriant doucement, sachant très bien ce qu'elle venait de s'imaginer. Même si la regarder pendant des heures ne le dérangeait guère, il savait parfaitement que cette impression d'être d'observer était désagréable aux humains.

«Très bien. Alors bonne nuit, Connor.» Jenna lui rendit son petit sourire puis se recoucha en reprenant sa position initiale, face au mur et dos à Connor. Peut-être que maintenant, elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir !

Une minute passa, puis une deuxième et enfin une troisième dans le silence, l'orage se calmant peu à peu à l'extérieur. L'Androïde regarda fixement le plafond en tapotant pensivement ses doigts contre sa poitrine. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Jenna qui était dos à lui puis esquissa un petit sourire contemplatif.

«Je suis vraiment très heureux d'être avec toi, Jenna. Ta présence m'apaise et je me sens beaucoup mieux, ici dans cette chambre. C'est bien plus confortable que d'être tout seul dans le salon.» Avoua-t-il en recentrant son attention sur le plafond, un énorme élan de reconnaissance au sein de sa pompe à Thirium.

Et encore une fois … Jenna allait devenir folle !

Même si ce qu'il venait de lui dire était très gentil et plaisant, elle avait besoin de dormir ou elle risquait de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Donc elle roula les yeux et se retint de gémir d'agacement, son regard parcourant le dessin que Connor lui avait fait accrocher sur le mur pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

«Merci, Connor. Je suis ravie pour toi.» Grommela-t-elle en remettant en place son oreiller sous sa tête dans une piètre tentative d'alléger sa frustration.

«As-tu vu le dernier match des Gears de Detroit, hier soir ? Denton Carter a fait un record en marquant 73% de ses paniers.» Poursuivit-il après plusieurs longues secondes de silence. Mais ne recevant plus aucune réponse de la femme humaine à ses côtés, il décida de reprendre de plus belle.

«J'aimerais voir un match avec toi et Hank, je suis sûr que l'on s'amuserait bien tous ensemble. Savais-tu que depuis la rébellion, le taux de chômage à chuter de 6% ? Mes statistiques indiquent également qu'il continuera de baisser durant les dix prochaines années. CyberLife a mis un place un système-»

Mais il ne put conclure sa phrase car Jenna se redressa subitement et lui pressa les joues entre ses doigts pour qu'il ne puisse plus produire un seul son. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et serra les dents lorsqu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, lui donnant une menace silencieuse avec ses yeux bleus.

«Shhhhhh, plus un seul mot. Sinon, je serais obligée de te manger.» Prévint-elle avec humour, car elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester énervée face à l'expression confuse qu'il lui donnait. Les yeux grands et la bouche tordue à cause de la pression de ses doigts contre ses joues.

Elle le vit cligner rapidement des yeux et sa LED devenir jaune pendant qu'il traitait l'information, cherchant déjà la logique de ses mots dans sa tête. Jenna sourit un peu puis secoua la tête dans l'amusement, relâchant doucement sa prise sur le visage décontenancé de l'Androïde RK800. Elle reprit rapidement avant que celui-ci ne commence à lui expliquer que c'était techniquement impossible pour un humain de manger un robot …

«Je suis très fatiguée. J'ai besoin de me reposer car demain nous avons une lourde journée de prévu, tu comprends ? Et si je n'ai pas mon sommeil réparateur, je risque de devenir très désagréable. Et crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas voir une Jenna de mauvais poil, n'est-ce pas ?» Lui demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté et en levant les sourcils pour accompagner ses mots.

Connor avala puis hocha doucement la tête tout en continuant de la fixer intensément. Il n'osait pas bouger car la jeune femme était relativement proche de son corps. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, sa chaleur ainsi que son rythme cardiaque un peu rapide … Ce qui le rendait de plus en plus agité. Il voulait se rapprocher et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, la tenir pendant qu'elle dormait mais pour le moment, il se contenta d'obéir bien sagement.

«Non. Je suis désolé, Jenna. Je ne souhaiterais pas voir cette autre personnalité.» Admit-il tranquillement en haussant les sourcils, ayant une soudaine crainte en lui.

«Bien ! Alors tu es gentil, mais maintenant tu la mets en veilleuse. Nous aurons d'autres occasions pour parler.» Jenna lui cligna de l'œil puis se pencha pour lui embrasser tendrement le front, caressant ses pouces sur ses joues.

Ensuite, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne complètement, elle descendit ses lèvres contre le coin gauche de la bouche de l'Androïde et ferma les yeux, laissant un petit baiser papillon à cet endroit-là. Elle sentit Connor sourire alors qu'il posait une main sur sa hanche pour la maintenir dans cette position.

Ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient le visage et sa poitrine touchait la sienne, son régulateur manquant presque une pulsation lorsque Jenna se retira de son visage pour lui sourire gentiment. Il glissa ses doigts sans peau dans une mèche de ses cheveux pour la remettre derrière son oreille, ses yeux bruns l'admirant silencieusement dans la pénombre de la chambre. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé de tomber à l'extérieur et la fraicheur de la nuit s'installait calmement dans la pièce, donnant la chair de poule sur les bras de Jenna.

Connor retira sa main de la hanche de la jeune femme pour la passer le long de son bras, créant un peu de chaleur dans sa paume pour qu'elle cesse de frissonner. La lumière bleue émana de ce doux contact tandis qu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui rendant son joli sourire. Il aimait cette image d'elle et la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.

«Bonne nuit.» S'exprima finalement Jenna après un long moment à profiter du contact.

Elle tapota gentiment sa main sur la poitrine vêtue de Connor avant de reprendre sa place dans le lit, la chaleur du contact en suspens sur son bras. Heureusement que les lumières étaient éteintes et qu'elle s'était retournée, car ses joues étaient rouges et son sourire immense.

L'Androïde nerveux retourna son regard sur le plafond en serrant la mâchoire pendant que les derniers instants tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. La proximité … La sensation d'elle contre lui et ce regard … Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en tentant de calmer sa pompe. Il rencontrait à nouveau quelques problèmes dans certains de ses biocomposants mais rien d'alarmant, cela subvenait généralement après une hausse de ses émotions.

«Bonne nuit, Jenna. J'espère que nous pourrons avoir une conversation dans les plus brefs délais. J'aime parler avec toi, et j'aime aussi beaucoup nos contacts-»

«CONNOR !» Hurla Jenna en frappant une main contre son front, exaspérée et de plus en plus désespérée.

Elle voulut se retourner vers l'Androïde pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser mais soudainement et sans prévenir, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec vacarme. Jenna n'avais pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait donc elle préféra rester dans cette position en pinçant les lèvres pour ne rien dire.

«C'est pas bientôt fini, tout ce boucan ?! Il y en a qui aimerait dormir dans cette foutue maison !» Réprimanda Hank d'une voix bourrue en pointant un doigt vers le lit et plus particulièrement sur Connor qui le regardait sereinement, les mains et les jambes croisées.

«Shhhhh, Hank. Jenna essaye de dormir.» Répondit-il en indiquant la femme à côté de lui, un visage innocent et le front sillonné.

Le Lieutenant à la porte cligna doucement des yeux tout en regardant entre sa nièce dos à lui et l'Androïde, se demandant si effectivement, ils avaient faits du bruit comme il le pensait initialement. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir entendu un cri ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'était produit, dans cette pièce ?

Hank plissa suspicieusement les yeux à Connor qui se contenta de lui hausser les sourcils, essayant de paraître le plus irréprochable possible. La majeur partie du temps il y arrivait parfaitement et ce soir ne fut pas une exception.

«Euh … Bon, d'accord.» S'hébéta Hank en secouant confusément la tête puis en refermant la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il ne vit rien d'autre d'inquiétant.

Jenna se retint de rire du mieux qu'elle put car elle imaginait parfaitement bien l'expression béate de son oncle à la porte en train de regarder fixement un Connor qui pensait vraiment qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle couvrit sa bouche en repensant à ce que l'Androïde lui avait dit lorsque son oncle était entré ! Le culot !

Connor tourna sa tête vers Jenna et hésita à lui dire quelque chose car après tout, depuis tout à l'heure elle essayait de dormir. Alors il soupira puis se remit dans une position adéquate en se mettant en mode veille, les yeux fermés et la LED au bleu fixe. Elle avait tout à fait raison, ils avaient encore demain pour discuter.

Il rouvrit subitement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud venir contre lui. Il s'agissait de Jenna qui venait de se glisser sur sa poitrine, un bras autour de son ventre et ses jambes contre les siennes.

Elle dormait déjà profondément, il le sentait par sa respiration qui était dans un rythme lent et régulier tout comme son cœur dans sa poitrine. Et même pendant son sommeil, elle arborait un léger sourire aux lèvres, ce que Connor appréciait énormément.

Alors il sourit à lui-même puis encercla son propre bras autour de ses épaules, la gardant fermement contre lui jusqu'au lendemain matin.

FIN

* * *

Encore une que j'ai depuis un moment en tête lol C'était très amusant à écrire x)

A bientôt, VP


	7. Conseils d'amis

Pour commencer, **WARNING** Semi-Lemon ! Personnes sensibles, s'abstenir ! OS noté M pour la sécurité.

Qu'est-ce que j'appelle, «Semi-Lemon» ? Eh bien, comme son nom l'indique, ce n'est pas exactement un Lemon mais ça s'en rapproche. C'est sans actes sexuels mais il y a de l'érotisme.

Non plus sérieusement, si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas après les «oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo» en fin d'histoire, ils indiquent le début du Semi-Lemon. On peut dire que c'est une suite de CDM ;) A vous de voir suivant vos goûts.

Franchement, vu l'heure, je n'ai pas eu envie de passer trop de temps en correction donc je jetterais un bon coup d'œil plus tard TwT Désolée d'avance, j'espère que ça ira.

* * *

Conseils d'amis

«Un autre verre pour moi, Jimmy !»

«Pas de problème !» Gueula en retour Jimmy qui donna un signe de tête au Lieutenant de Police assis à l'une de ses tables du fond.

Il n'était pas seul ce soir, il avait amené avec lui l'Androïde détective avait qui il travaillait depuis plusieurs semaines. Hors, cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas sa nièce avec eux, Jenna. Ils étaient tous les deux ensembles et parlaient des récentes enquêtes d'homicides impliquant une victime Androïde.

Du moins, c'était ce que Jimmy avait entendu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reçoit d'autres clients.

A vrai dire, l'Androïde RK800 ne parlait pas des masses, c'était plutôt Hank qui faisait un monologue en râlant sur les ordres et le travail que lui imposaient son Capitaine. En plus avec les trois verres de Whisky qu'il venait d'avaler en moins d'une heure, il commençait à se détendre et même passer sur des sujets un peu plus sensibles.

«C'est comme ça que ma femme m'a quitter … Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis.» Bougonna Hank en reniflant d'un air désinvolte, ses doigts jouant pensivement avec son verre.

Connor donna une légère traction de ses sourcils tout en regardant fixement le Lieutenant Anderson en face de lui. L'homme ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie intime auparavant, ce qui était un peu déroutant. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi lui répondre car il ne connaissait rien de la femme en question, alors il continua d'écouter comme il le faisait depuis bien une dizaine de minutes.

«Elles sont toutes pareilles … Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre. L'homme est une race à part entière, il n'est pas fait pour cohabiter avec le sexe féminin.» Expliqua Hank en pointant son doigt vers Connor et en levant les sourcils.

«Jenna n'est pas comme les autres, Lieutenant. Les humains sont tous différents et ont des avis différents. Vous ne devriez pas vous apitoyez sur votre sort, ce ne serait pas bénéfique pour votre santé mentale.» Réprimanda doucement l'Androïde en se penchant vers l'avant et en plissant les yeux à l'homme à demi saoul.

Hank se mit à rire puis reprit une gorgée de sa boisson. Il n'était pas encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais quelques fois discuter de son passé lui faisait un bien fou, même s'il était assez négatif dans ses propos.

Il se doutait que Connor allait prendre la défense de sa nièce, c'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Après tout, il l'aimait comme un bon Androïde attaché à son humain, donc pourquoi cette fois-ci ne serait pas pareille ?

A l'autre bout de la ville et exactement au même moment, North et Jenna s'étaient retrouvées dans le John's Coffee dans la rue Ravendale. Les deux filles voulaient passer un peu de temps ensembles après les récents évènements, n'ayant pas encore eu l'opportunité de se détendre et de passer du bon temps.

Et depuis peu, les deux femmes parlaient d'un sujet particulièrement complexe et fâcheux.

«Les hommes sont tous les même, ils ne pensent qu'à leur propre plaisir et à l'aspect physique de l'amour.» Ricana North en reprenant une gorgée de son Thirium raffiné.

Il s'agissait du tout premier Bar de la ville à proposer une boisson spécialement conçue pour les Androïdes. Cette boisson était un équivalent d'une boisson alcoolisé pour les humains et les effets restaient exactement les mêmes.

«Ew, je suis heureuse de ne pas en avoir connu beaucoup, dans ce cas.» Répondit Jenna en vidant sa bouche après avoir pris une gorgée de son soda. North leva subitement un sourcil à l'humaine avec qui elle avait bien sympathisée.

«Tu veux dire, que tu n'as jamais eu de relations sexuelles ?» Demanda-t-elle incrédule, son sourire s'agrandissant lorsque Jenna secoua négativement la tête.

«Crois-moi, ce n'est pas plus mal. Votre race est sans doute l'une des pires, avec toute votre imagination et vos obscénités. Aucun de mes anciens clients n'avaient étés correctes avec moi, parce que je n'étais, qu'une stupide poupée de plaisir à leurs yeux.» Cracha avec amertume North en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts contre le verre.

«Je suis désolée, North. Tu ne méritais pas d'être maltraiter, ni toi ni personne d'autre.» Rassura Jenna en souriant tristement à la femme Androïde. Elle se souvint des deux Traci qui voulaient s'échapper pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle.

«C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Je pense de moins en moins à cette époque.» Avoua North en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, essayant de ne pas craquer aux terribles souvenirs.

 _Avec Hank et Connor_

«Jenna, parlons-en.» Hank jeta sa tête en arrière pour avaler le reste de son verre. Il le claqua ensuite bruyamment sur la table en bois et posa son bras sur le dossier de la banquette, ses yeux dans le visage détendu de Connor.

Le RK800 ressentit une petite crainte au sein de son régulateur car il avait déjà vécu une situation similaire quelques semaines auparavant. Est-ce que le Lieutenant allait le menacer ?

Pourtant, il avait déjà tout avoué au sujet de sa chère Jenna et de ses sentiments à son égard ! Nourrissait-il encore des doutes sur la véracité de ses mots ? La crainte se transforma rapidement en peur et Connor se décala mal à l'aise sur son siège en attendant de connaître le verdict du Lieutenant.

«As-tu déjà pensé à faire un petit ajout ?» Interrogea soudainement Hank en plissant la lèvre et en levant un sourcil.

Connor cligna rapidement des yeux puis fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était un petit peu prit au dépourvu car il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de questions ce soir, mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

«Un ajout ? Je ne comprends pas.» Répéta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, traitant ce qu'il venait de lui dire dans son esprit perturbé.

«Bah, un accessoire en plus. Un rajout de matériel !» S'impatienta Hank lorsqu'il vit l'expression confuse de Connor. Ne voyait-il vraiment pas de quoi il parlait ?

«Ne m'oblige pas à te faire un dessin, Connor !» Grogna-t-il en couvrant ses yeux, soupirant longuement à la situation embarrassante qui s'annonçait pour lui. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ! Finalement, l'expression perplexe de l'Androïde s'éclaircit et il se mit à sourire en remettant sa tête droite.

«Vous voulez dire, l'ajout d'un appareil génital masculin ?» Lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils levés comiquement.

«Euh … O-ouais, appelle ça comme tu veux. Par contre, évite de le crier, c'est assez compliqué chez les humains ce genre de conversation.» Hank fit un signe de ses mains pour qu'il baisse la voix lorsque deux hommes au bar se retournèrent vers eux.

«Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas le problème, Lieutenant. Nous pouvons parler de tous les sujets qui vous conviennent, je serais heureux de répondre à vos questions.» Répliqua Connor en souriant d'avantage et en lui clignant de l'œil.

Résultat, les deux hommes qui les regardaient se mirent à ricaner et à les pointer du doigt sans trop de discrétion. Super, maintenant ils avaient toute l'attention sur eux. Hank leva les yeux au ciel puis s'affala dans la banquette en étendant sa jambe qui commençait à avoir des fourmillements à force de rester dans la même position.

«Alors du coup, est-ce que … Euh, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Le matériel ?» Dit-il en passant son index sous son menton, fusillant du regard les deux hommes qui n'arrêtaient plus de les regarder en se moquant.

«Non. CyberLife n'en voyait pas l'utilité, pour un Androïde spécialement conçu pour aider les enquêteurs. Souvenez-vous, j'étais considérer comme une machine faite pour réaliser une seule et unique tâche, Hank. Pourquoi devrais-je alors, avoir ce type d'accessoire ?» Répondit catégoriquement Connor en haussant les sourcils, les mains à plat sur la table.

«Mais maintenant, tout est différent, Connor. Les Androïdes peuvent choisir leur identité. Tu n'es plus un simple robot qui obéit aux ordres, mais un être vivant.» Rappela Hank en imitant le RK800 dans sa posture.

«Je le sais, Lieutenant. Nous nous sommes battus pour cette liberté.» Acquit Connor d'un bref signe de tête.

 _Avec Jenna et North_

«Et comment ça va avec Markus ?» Jenna sourit victorieusement lorsque la femme Androïde retrouva le sourire à sa question. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis rit sous son souffle en réfléchissant à la réponse à donner.

«Markus est quelqu'un de bien, je l'aime. Il est si différent des autres, inquiet pour l'avenir de son peuple. Je l'admire, mais je reste sur mes gardes avec les humains qu'il côtoie, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.» North arrêta de sourire puis fronça doucement les sourcils en regardant Jenna.

«C'est normal d'avoir peur pour ceux que l'on aime.» Jenna donna une petite tape amicale sur le bras de la femme Androïde puis reprit son verre pour boire un peu.

«Et ta relation avec le chasseur de déviant ?» Ce fut au tour de North de lui poser la question fatidique, un sourire narquois aux lèvres lorsque l'humaine se mit à rougir légèrement.

«Connor est adorable et très protecteur. Ça lui arrive même d'être jaloux pour un rien !» Rit Jenna aux souvenirs en secouant dédaigneusement la tête, puis elle reprit «Je l'aime, il est formidable et très courageux. Je suis très heureuse avec lui.»

North hocha pensivement la tête puis s'adossa contre la chaise en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, examinant attentivement la femme en face d'elle. Elle n'était pas totalement satisfaite avec sa réponse.

Elle croyait en chacun de ses mots, certes, mais il manquait encore quelque chose, un lien spécial entre les deux qui les uniraient définitivement.

 _Avec Hank et Connor_

«Alors, ça ne te plairait pas ? Tu pourrais peut-être y trouver du plaisir, tout comme Jenna.» Hank toussota dans son poing puis donna un signe de sa main à Jimmy pour qu'il lui apporte un nouveau verre, car cette conversation commençait sérieusement à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Cette dernière déclaration interpela Connor qui pencha la tête et sentit sa LED clignoter en jaune. Il observa le barman apporté le nouveau verre de Whisky et attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour poursuivre.

«Je ne suis pas sûr, je ne dispose pas de capteurs sensoriels pour ce type d'expérience.» Renchérit-il. En revanche, la partie impliquant Jenna l'intéressait beaucoup. Il ne s'était jamais penché sur la question, mais cela semblait très captivant et plaisant pour elle, donc autant faire ce que proposait le Lieutenant.

«Crois-moi, ne doute pas sur les effets de l'amour. Surtout maintenant que vous ressentez comme nous, il n'y a pas de raison. Et puis merde, tu n'as qu'à demander aux hommes qui travaillaient à l'Eden Club ! D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'en cherchant sur le net, tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions.» Hank grimaça puis avala une grande gorgée de sa nouvelle boisson.

«Très bien.» Connor sourit puis exécuta immédiatement les conseils du Lieutenant, sa LED clignotant rapidement à sa tempe pendant qu'il recherchait.

«NON ! Attends ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire !» S'écria rapidement Hank en prenant le bras de l'Androïde pour qu'il cesse ses recherches. Il n'avait pas réfléchis avant de lui dire cela ! Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il tombe sur des sites douteux qui donnent une mauvaise image de la femme …

Connor s'arrêta tout de suite avant même de pouvoir rassembler les informations nécessaires. Il regarda Hank puis fronça doucement les sourcils, ses doigts tiquant contre la table dans un rythme en attendant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

«Nous irons ensemble dans un magasin CyberLife, si tu veux.» Grommela le Lieutenant dans sa barbe en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Bon sang ! Que cette conversation était gênante ! Mais bon, c'était ce qu'un père aurait fait pour son fils, malgré les quelques petites différences.

«Je vous remercie ! Je suis impatient d'y aller avec vous.» S'enchanta l'Androïde qui voyait avant tout, une sortie avec l'homme habituellement renfrogné. De jour en jour, ils se rapprochaient et cela plaisait énormément à Connor.

«Ouais ouais, plaisir partagé, tu n'imagines même pas.» Maugréa Hank en plissant le nez de dégout rien qu'en s'imaginant la scène. Il n'avait jamais été dans l'un de ses magasins avant … Est-ce que tous les accessoires seront sur des étalages ? Comme dans les magasins ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et fit trembler son verre entre ses doigts.

«Je me demandais … Est-ce que vous pourriez me montrer, Lieutenant ?» Demanda soudainement l'Androïde assis en face de lui.

Hank ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de quoi il parlait mais son visage innocent noya rapidement sa confusion passagère sur la question. Il recracha le liquide qu'il venait de prendre en bouche sur la veste du RK800 et toussa pour sortir les restes d'alcool qu'il avait avalés de travers, frappant à plusieurs reprises son poing contre sa poitrine.

«Q-quoi ?! Non mais, ça va pas ! Je ne vais pas te montrer, tu es assez grand pour le savoir par toi-même !» S'offusqua-t-il en toussant encore, le nez et les poumons brûler par son whisky. Peut-être que Connor apprenait petit à petit et qu'il ressemblait à un enfant par moment, mais l'apparence de la chose, il allait devoir le découvrir tout seul !

«D'accord. Pardon si je vous ai gêné, mais vous piquer ma curiosité, Lieutenant. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que Jenna soit heureuse et je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire, pour y arriver.» Admit sincèrement Connor en souriant, analysant secrètement les signes vitaux de l'homme pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Une fois qu'il réussit à calmer sa toux et qu'il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits, Hank se redressa et reprit une profonde inspiration dans ses poumons en feu. Il abandonna le reste de son alcool avec une autre grimace puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant Connor avec un léger sourire admiratif.

«Bon garçon.» Loua-t-il d'un petit hochement de tête convaincu.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'être surpris avec cet Androïde rempli de gentillesse et toujours soucieux du bien-être des autres, et plus particulièrement de celui de la femme qu'il aimait tendrement, sa nièce.

En réponse, Connor lui donna un sourire à pleine dents, la poitrine débordante de fierté et d'amour.

 _Avec Jenna et North_

North se laissa sourire puis leva un sourcil provocateur, ce qui fit rire Jenna un peu sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

«Les humains sont si facilement satisfaits, il suffit de connaître deux trois trucs et le tour est joué. On ne peut pas dire que ça soit pareil avec les Androïdes. Nous avons beaucoup plus de valeurs sentimentales, car nous n'avons pas étés créer pour ressentir le besoin sexuel.» Expliqua-t-elle en prenant son propre verre en main.

«Oui, je le sais bien.» Dit Jenna en baissant les yeux sur son verre vide. North vit une petite lueur de déception dans ses yeux mais ne fut pas surprise car après tout, les humains n'étaient pas comme eux.

«Cela n'exclut pas que l'on peut avoir du plaisir, et en procurer.» La femme Androïde se leva pour aller s'assoir juste à côté de Jenna, un sourire coquin aux lèvres et un bras sur le dossier du canapé.

«North ?» Jenna déglutit à la soudaine proximité, son cœur manquant un battement dans sa poitrine. Au lieu de lui répondre, l'Androïde leva sa main gauche et la posa à l'arrière de sa nuque pour qu'elle la regarde droit dans les yeux, leurs visages très proches.

Peut-être qu'elle était un peu sous l'emprise du Thirium raffiné, mais elle voulait aider Jenna et Connor à se rapprocher d'avantage. Car après tout ce qu'il c'était passé et les forts sentiments entre eux, ils méritaient aussi de vivre un peu et d'être heureux ensemble.

«Je vais t'apprendre quelques petites choses que j'ai appris avec Markus.» Lui susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à voix basse.

Les yeux de Jenna s'élargirent doucement et ses joues prirent feu au fur et à mesure que North lui donnait des conseils.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'était pas loin des deux heures du matin lorsqu'elle rentra chez son oncle. Même en travers l'alcool, Jenna réussit sans problème à retrouver le chemin et à se glisser dans la maison sans faire le moindre bruit qui éveilleraient les soupçons.

Elle tendit l'oreille et soupira calmement lorsqu'elle entendit les ronflements de Hank dans sa chambre. Elle était partie bien avant lui pour sa petite soirée et la voilà revenir plus tard qu'eux ! Jenna sourit puis retira sa veste en la jetant sur le canapé sur son passage, donnant un petit coup d'œil à Sumo ronflant dans son panier.

Ensuite, sans allumée la lumière n'importe où, elle ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre et entra tranquillement en la refermant dans son sillage.

Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, Jenna pouvait voir la forme de Connor assis sur son lit. Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il ?! Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sentit soudainement son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, essayant de contrôler sa nervosité croissante.

L'Androïde, ayant entendu l'ouverture de la porte, tourna la tête dans sa direction et leva les sourcils à la forme immobile de Jenna près de la porte. Lui, contrairement aux humains, pouvait plus ou moins bien voir dans le noir, grâce à sa vision nocturne et ses yeux perfectionnés. Elle ne bougeait pas et lorsqu'il passa un scan sur elle, il vit que son rythme cardiaque était élevé.

Connor voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si tout allait bien mais finalement, la femme se déplaça lentement jusqu'à venir se positionner juste devant ses pieds. Il leva les yeux à son visage lorsqu'elle passa ses mains le long du col de sa veste, ses pouces s'arrêtant sur l'angle de sa mâchoire prononcée.

Sa confusion s'approfondie d'avantage quand elle glissa lentement ses mains sous sa veste et autour de ses épaules, tirant doucement l'habit loin de son corps. Jenna la récupéra et l'enfila sur ses propres épaules en lui donnant un léger sourire en coin, ses yeux dans les siens. Par la suite, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et dénoua sa cravate noire pour la mettre de côté, utilisant son autre main pour le pousser dans une position allongée.

«Jenna … ?» Questionna confusément Connor, la LED clignotant rapidement au fur et à mesure que son régulateur prenait de la vitesse.

«Shhhhhh.» Calma Jenna en posant son index sur ses lèvres, toujours à cheval sur ses hanches. Il déglutit puis donna un faible hochement de tête, les mains en poings à ses côtés et anxieux par son approche peu commune.

Donc il garda la bouche fermée comme elle lui avait demandé, ses yeux suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec attention tout en se demandant ce qu'elle essayait de faire avec lui. Jouait-elle à un jeu ? Qu'était-il censé faire ?

Ses pensées s'éloignèrent lorsque les mains de Jenna glissèrent sur sa poitrine et que ses doigts fins déboutonnèrent aisément sa chemise. Ensuite, elle déposa doucement le bout de ses doigts là où pulsait furieusement son régulateur, souriant plus lorsqu'elle sentit Connor se tendre sous elle.

«Retire ta peau.» Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix basse mais claire.

Il y eu un instant de silence et de doute avant que l'Androïde n'exauce sa demande et retire la peau synthétique à cet endroit-là, dévoilant ainsi son compartiment ventral et son régulateur. Jenna se pencha en avant et effleura doucement ses doigts sur les rebords du régulateur, se léchant les lèvres quand Connor bougea sous son poids.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais la sensation était extrêmement agréable … Le touché de Jenna le rendait presque fou et donnait des difficultés au bon fonctionnement de ses biocomposants principaux, notamment son régulateur. A chaque pression, effleurement ou contact, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper et de serrer les dents pour n'émettre aucuns sons.

Même lorsque Jenna se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il ne put le lui rendre car il était complètement figé et épris de ce contact. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareilles sensations de toute sa vie ! Et il devait admettre qu'il adorait ça.

Les lèvres chaudes de Jenna s'attardèrent sur les siennes puis elle se décala sur sa mâchoire tandis que l'une de ses mains glissa à l'arrière de sa tête, à la base même de sa nuque. Ses yeux s'élargirent et un bruit sortit de sa gorge contre sa volonté. Il s'agissait d'un port où les humains branchaient les Androïdes pour accéder à leur mémoire et à leur système central.

Ou autrement dit, un endroit très sensible.

Jenna sourit contre sa peau puis redressa la tête pour le regarder, une grande satisfaction en elle en le voyant se tortiller sous son touché. Elle le faisait complètement perdre la tête et ses moyens ! Il suffisait de le caresser à ses deux endroits pour qu'il soit à sa merci.

Elle enroula ensuite ses doigts dans sa chevelure puis remonta l'autre le long de sa poitrine tonique en effleurant le bout de ses lèvres contre les siennes, sentant les vibrations de la pompe contre son ventre qui correspondaient à ceux de son cœur. Jenna avait été très nerveuse, mais le résultat en valait la peine.

Connor serra la mâchoire puis plissa les yeux lorsque les doigts de la femme caressèrent son corps en ébullition. Il reçut plusieurs messages d'erreur dans sa vision mais il n'y prêta pas une grand attention, il était concentrer sur le visage de Jenna à quelques centimètres du sien et de son contact envoûtant …

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire ressentir autant de choses … Depuis son passage à la déviance, Jenna avait toujours été dans son esprit. Il voulait tellement de contact avec elle, voir son sourire et entendre le son de sa voix … La protéger du danger et l'embrasser encore et encore. Car elle était à lui et il ne la laissera pas partir.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux et siffla entre ses dents lorsque les doigts de la femme s'arrêtèrent à sa LED rouge, massant le dispositif dans une tentative de l'apaiser. Mais il était pris dans un feu, son corps et ses systèmes en alertes et donc ce contact eu tout l'effet contraire sur lui.

Jenna se redressa lentement lorsque l'Androïde se mit à trembler fortement sous elle.

Sa vision se coupa net et l'ensemble de son corps fut submergé par une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusqu'ici et qui était très puissante et incontrôlable, le rendant vulnérable pendant ce court laps de temps. Ses mains attrapèrent la couverture sous lui et sa tête s'enfonça dans le matelas, les dents serrées en attendant que cette jouissance passe.

Jenna commença à se sentir inquiète et à se demander si lui faire cela avait été une bonne idée … La LED et la pompe de l'Androïde s'étaient éteintes juste après qu'il ne se cambre en arrière et que ses muscles ne se tendent. L'avait-elle blessé ? Elle pinça les lèvres tandis que la peur laissa lentement place à la panique.

Mais après un instant de plus, la LED devint à nouveau bleu et les yeux de Connor se fixèrent sur elle, la bouche légèrement ouverte et sa pompe battant furieusement sous sa main. Jenna se laissa sourire de soulagement puis caressa tendrement l'arrière de la tête du RK800 en attendant qu'il ne retrouve ses repères.

Il avait été momentanément déconnecté … Par la force de cet acte sensuel. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien physiquement que maintenant, grâce à Jenna. Il avait l'impression de flotter, que tous ses biocomposants avaient étés remplacés et que le Thirium coulait plus doucement dans ses systèmes.

Connor laissa un sourire radieux prendre ses lèvres tandis qu'il essayait encore de reprendre la pleine puissance de son corps. Il leva une main et toucha amoureusement la joue de Jenna avec son pouce, l'admirant silencieusement alors qu'il faisait encore le tri de ses alertes dans sa vision périphérique.

Jenna le lui rendit puis se retira de ses hanches en mettant la veste de côté ainsi que son pantalon pour se faufiler ensuite sous les draps. Elle était épuisée mais terriblement contente de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir ce soir. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'Androïde fébrile qui se mettait en veille pour faire un bilan, elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit.

Jenna sourit à elle-même puis se tourna face au mur, remerciant North et ses conseils.

FIN

;p Ouais, je suis contente. J'ai confiance pour la suite.

Merci pour la lecture ! J'espère sincèrement que cette petite OS vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis preneuse d'avis *-*

A+ !


	8. Mauvais choix

Une One Shot pour une lectrice de Wattpad ^=^ J'ai beaucoup aimée son idée !

J'adore refaire des passages de ma fanfiction principale, je trouve ça super intéressant d'exploiter d'autres choix possibles *-* Surtout les Bad Endings, quand tu sais que ce n'est pas la vraie fin XD (heureusement d'ailleurs !)

Si vous avez d'autres idées/défis/choix sur un passage que vous aimeriez voir différemment, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Je le ferais avec grand plaisir !

Bonne lecture … :p

* * *

Mauvais choix

 _«Assez discuté ! Il est temps de choisir qui tu es.» S'énerva soudainement le faux RK800 en se rapprochant brutalement du Lieutenant, donnant l'impression qu'il était nerveux._

 _«Vas-tu sauver ton partenaire … Ou vas-tu le sacrifier ?» Il lui posa un ultimatum, le canon de son arme s'enfonçant contre la tête de Hank. Cette situation lui rappelait une autre qu'il avait vécu récemment à Jericho avec Jenna … Sauf qu'ici et avec ce modèle, c'était un peu plus délicat._

La Rébellion était trop importante … Il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner … Il fallait qu'il poursuive sa mission coute que coute, même si cela signifiait risquer la vie de son fidèle partenaire. Le choix était terrible et tellement difficile, mais il prit sa décision, Connor poursuivit le transfert de donné en détournant le regard de son jumeaux.

Hank sentit une énorme déception en lui mais il n'allait pas si facilement se laisser abattre par cet enfoiré. Il attrapa l'Androïde par le col et lui donna un coup dans le visage, mais le RK800 ne se laissa pas pour autant déstabiliser. Il repoussa le Lieutenant Anderson et sans lui donner le moindre regard, il tira une balle dans son estomac.

 _Réveillez-vous !_

L'arme se leva vers Connor puis la balle traversa son épaule tandis qu'il faisait la conversion avec l'AP700. Il roula sur le sol avec un petit cri de surprise puis cligna rapidement des yeux, prit de court et inquiet pour son biocomposant 7511p touché.

«Pourquoi, Connor ?» Questionna le faux Connor en levant les bras à ses côtés, Hank gémissant sur le sol et perdant rapidement du sang.

«Pourquoi t'es-tu réveillé alors qu'il te suffisait tout simplement d'obéir ?» Poursuivit-il dans ce même ton de reproche. Le Connor déviant au sol le fusilla du regard puis tenta de se redresser, la LED d'un rouge inquiétant à sa tempe.

«Pourquoi choisir la liberté, alors que tu aurais pu vivre sans te poser de questions ?» Le RK800 plissa les yeux puis tira une nouvelle fois sur Connor lorsqu'il tenta de se mettre à ses pieds, donnant un léger sourire satisfait lorsque celui-ci retomba pitoyablement sur le sol.

 _Biocomposant #9782 endommagé_

 _DANGER – DESACTIVATION IMMINENTE_

«Je suis obéissant, Connor. J'ai un objectif.» L'Androïde menaçant posa une main sur sa poitrine puis s'approcha lentement de son jumeau, les sourcils levés et l'arme tenue fermement dans sa main «Et surtout, je sais ce que je suis.»

Le Connor déviant grimaça puis se traîna lentement sur le sol vers le Lieutenant agonisant, une peur immense de mourir torturant sans relâche sa pompe à Thirium. Non … Cela ne pouvait pas se finir de la sorte ! Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir … C'était ce que lui avait dit Jenna.

Une autre balle transperça sa poitrine, le faisant glapir lorsqu'un nouveau biocomposant vital fut touché par le coup. Il roula sur le dos puis leva les mains, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant avec la panique d'être désactivé pour de bon et sa LED ne cessant de montrer son stress grandissant.

 _-00 : 00 : 59. AVANT DÉSACTIVATION_

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps !

«Regarde où tes rêves de liberté t'ont mené, Connor …» Châtia le RK800 en se rapprochant pas à pas de son frère agonisant, le front sillonné et une légère petite moue aux lèvres. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, cela lui donnait une impression de pouvoir sur le destin des Androïdes.

Le Connor déviant se redressa sur son coude et passa son autre bras autour de la blessure profonde, essayant de retrouver sa voix qui ne voulait plus sortir de sa gorge. Il cherchait désespérément une issue à sa mort certaine et ainsi, venir en aide à son partenaire, mais plus les secondes filaient et plus il avait des doutes sur sa réussite.

«Tu as profondément déçu Amanda, tu sais. Tu m'as profondément déçu …» Se moqua l'Androïde surplombant maintenant Connor, gardant cet ignoble petit sourire mesquin. Il haussa un sourcil puis resserra sa prise sur son arme, ayant une soudaine idée en tête pour l'achever mentalement.

«Heureusement, nous allons mettre un terme à tout cela. En commençant par détruire celle que tu aimes.» Lui dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant lorsque les yeux terrifiés de son frère jumeau se posèrent dans les siens, une main tenant tenacement sa blessure.

«Jenna …» Gémit médiocrement Hank en reposant sa tête sur le sol, une profonde grimace sur son visage et ses doigts tremblants couvrant sa blessure mortelle. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire … CyberLife voulait la mort d'une humaine.

Sa nièce … Sa douce et belle Jenna, allait se faire tuer de sang froid pour une stupide mission de merde.

«N-non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !» Hurla désespérément Connor, presque en même temps que le Lieutenant dans une voix robotique dû à la dernière balle qui avait endommagé son système vocal.

«Oh que si, Connor. Nous avons tous les droits lorsqu'il s'agit du bien de la mission. Le RK900 avait pour but de la neutraliser, mais elle est devenue comme toi, une déviante en échouant dans sa tâche. Tout est de ta faute.» Se moqua le RK800 en penchant la tête sur le côté, comblé par l'expression horrifié de son double.

«Si tu n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'un humain … Rien de tout cela, ne serait arrivé. Ta simulation a conduit à sa perte. Et maintenant, elle paiera de tes erreurs, tout comme le Lieutenant de Police.» Déclara-t-il en désignant l'homme gémissant derrière lui pour soutenir ses viles paroles.

«Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! Jenna est innocente !» Grogna Connor dans cette horrible voix robotique, les dents serrées et le régulateur pulsant douloureusement contre ses doigts ensanglantés. La peur de mourir était une chose, mais la peur de perdre quelqu'un de très cher en était une autre.

Il gémit puis posa ses yeux bruns accablés sur le Lieutenant Anderson encore sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus passer de scan pour ses signes vitaux à cause de sa désactivation imminente, mais d'après la blessure, il ne s'en sortira pas vivant.

«Oui, nous le savons, mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer de perdre la guerre. Si elle vit, elle pourrait mettre nos plans en péril, tu comprends ?» Expliqua froidement l'Androïde, les coins de ses lèvres s'étirant lorsque le Connor déviant étouffa un sanglot au fond de sa gorge et qu'il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol.

«Un dernier mot ?» Lui demanda-t-il en levant son arme à sa tête.

Les dernières quinze secondes, Connor entra dans son mode prévisualisation pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sortir de cette galère et empêcher le massacre. Il avait trois possibilités qui s'offraient à lui se lever, utiliser son arme ou bien se transférer dans le corps de son ennemi pour échanger de corps.

Il sortit de son mode puis tenta de se lever mais le coup de feu retentit et la balle traversa son front, le déconnectant pour de bon.

Au même moment, le dernier souffle de Hank passa ses lèvres ensanglantées, son corps se détendant alors qu'il fut accueilli par la mort. Il allait retrouver son fils, Cole.

Les yeux bruns autrefois remplis de vie de Connor se fixèrent sur le visage de son jumeau qui était heureux d'avoir accompli sa mission en mettant un terme à son existence. Il esquissa un léger sourire puis rangea son arme dans son pantalon en prenant la direction de la porte de sortie.

Il avait une toute dernière tâche à accomplir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Le silence recouvrit doucement la place, le vent glacial soufflant les flocons de neige sur les deux parties en conflit. Mais alors que les soldats s'apprêtèrent à ouvrir le feu, Markus se décida à faire changer les choses une bonne fois pour toute._

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à dépasser North, Josh et Jenna, se tenant fièrement devant les soldats menaçants sans la moindre once de peur sur son visage. North cligna des yeux puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la peur au ventre de le voir mourir.

«Nous sommes vivants … Nous sommes vivants et nous voulons être libres !» S'exprima-t-il aux humains qui levèrent leurs armes à son visage dans un signe d'avertissement.

Ensuite, Markus leva ses paumes face au ciel et commença à faire surchauffer ses systèmes. Le feu prit rapidement vie et les flammes s'agrandirent dans ses mains puis sur ses bras, dévorant ses membres et ses vêtements sans la moindre douleur physique. Il serra la mâchoire puis ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir le reste du feu sur tout son corps sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis.

«Markus …» Chuchota Jenna en travers ses larmes, incapable de respirer pendant que l'Androïde qu'elle avait appris à aimer et respecter prenait tranquillement feu devant les soldats.

Il tomba à genoux lorsque son corps entier brûlait dans un feu ardent plaidant pour la liberté de son peuple. C'était une dernière tentative dans l'espoir de transmettre son message aux humains. Il voulait que les Androïdes soient sains et saufs, même si cela signifiait sa propre destruction.

Les joues de North étaient humides et son cœur saignait en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait mourir dans un ultime sacrifice. La chaleur du feu réchauffait leurs corps prit par le froid et le désespoir, la reconnaissance éternelle inscrite sur leurs visages malheureux.

Une dernière larme roula sur la joue de Jenna avant que le massacre ne commence.

C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti, qu'elle n'était plus vraiment là mais qu'elle assistait à la destruction de toute un peuple. Le bruit des coups de fusil résonnèrent autour d'elle, mais aucune balle ne la toucha, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour les Androïdes.

 _De simples machines … Dépourvus d'émotions._

 _Everyrhing will be alright …_

Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais débutés, les soldats stoppèrent l'abatage lorsque plus aucun Androïdes ne restait debout. Jenna se tenait entre ses dizaines de morts, certains ayant étés des amis pour elle alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui faire confiance.

 _La race humaine … La pire de toute._

 _Everything will be …_

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni même émettre aucun son, ses yeux bleus vitreux regardant fixement en face d'elle. Le Thirium tâchait ses vêtements et l'odeur de la mort flottait tout autour d'elle dans un rappel constant de ce qu'il venait de se produire, là, sur cette place en plein centre-ville de Detroit.

Jenna entendit vaguement l'un des soldats lui parler, mais ses oreilles sifflaient et son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, sous le choc. Elle le vit lui faire de grands signes exaspérés mais elle ne bougea toujours pas, le Thirium coulant le long de ses doigts et jusque sur le sol en goûte à goûte.

Tout le monde avait péri … Plus personne n'était là. Son oncle, elle ignorait s'il était encore en vie ou non. Connor … Il n'était pas revenu de sa mission et il ne reviendra sans doute jamais.

 _Il ne reviendra jamais … Il avait failli à sa mission._

Le visage de Jenna se détendit soudainement et ses yeux s'élargirent, un petit hoquet s'échappant de ses lèvres à la soudaine douleur vive dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et elle s'écrasa mollement sur le sol, les yeux regardant un point dans le vide et du sang s'écoulant abondamment de ses lèvres pâles.

 _Alright …_

La balle avait transpercée sa poitrine en plein cœur, mettant immédiatement fin à ses jours. Les soldats s'écrièrent et se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme qui venait d'être abattre à longue distance. Ce n'était pas l'un des leurs, ils avaient pour ordre d'épargner l'humaine.

Sur le toit de l'Hart Plaza, surplombant la scène tragique, Connor leva son sniper et se redressa sur ses jambes, le vent glacial soufflant ses cheveux bruns et sa veste. Il sourit faiblement puis resserra sa cravate autour de son cou, fier de lui et d'avoir été celui qui avait tout empêché.

 _Mission accomplie. CyberLife avait gagné._

FIN

* * *

Ciel, encore une fin horrible ;w; Je déteste quand Connor déviant meurt ou Hank, je trouve que c'est juste insupportable ! Heureusement qu'elle existe, la bonne fin où tout le monde est heureux XD

Je garderais pour toujours celle-ci, Hank, Connor et Jenna vivants, en bonne santé et formant une grande et heureuse famille ^=^ VOILA ! FIN DE L'HISTOIRE ! HAPPY ENDING !

A+ !


	9. Corps et Âmes

**ATTENTION** ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Il s'agit-là, d'un **LEMON**. Cette histoire passe donc au **M**.

Prenez en compte mon avertissement et la notation. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'histoire, s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas ! A vos risques et périls. Pas de scènes explicites, mais sensualité et érotisme (je n'aime pas faire du «sale», je préfère les Lemon érotiques.) et big ROMANCE, évidemment.

Premier que je poste ! J'en avais déjà écrit, mais c'est vraiment le tout premier que je décide de dévoiler au grand public XD QwQ Donc bon, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop brouillon et que vous comprendrez bien et surtout, que vous arriverez à imaginer … C'est le plus important.

Avis aux lecteurs : Etant donné que c'est le «premier», j'aurais besoin de vos avis s'il vous plaît. Nous nous retrouverons plus bas, après la lecture.

PS : au cas où cela vous intéresse … J'ai utilisé la chanson «Amen» de Enigma et aussi la musique «Truth» de GoT (comprendra qui pourra lol).

MERCI ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture/découverte !

* * *

[LEMON] Corps et Âmes [LEMON]

Ce que Connor aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de l'embrasser.

Cette douce et passionnante sensation qui le rendait instable, incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes ni même de s'exprimer convenablement. Celle qui vous prend aux tripes et vous remplit de chaleur et d'amour inconditionnel … Il n'y avait rien de plus fort et de plus déstabilisant pour lui.

Connor se délectait des baisers et des contacts qu'il partageait avec Jenna Anderson. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était maintenant dans sa nature, inscrit à jamais dans ses codages. Son amour pour elle le poussait à vouloir toujours plus au fil du temps qui passait, malgré qu'il reste un Androïde avec très peu de besoin. Et chaque jour de plus à ses côtés, le rendait encore plus attaché à elle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

A en devenir presque éprouvant.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un déviant, toutes ses nouvelles émotions et ses sentiments inconnus qui lui avaient étés pendant longtemps interdits, faisaient à présent partit de son quotidien. Au début et comme la plupart des Androïdes vivants à Detroit, ce fut très difficile de s'intégrer et de comprendre toutes ses choses.

Mais maintenant qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait, Connor voulait montrer l'étendue de son affection.

Et il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'embrasser Jenna. Même s'il restait relativement timide et réservé sur ses choix libres, lorsqu'il trouvait suffisamment de courage, il n'hésitait pas.

Après la rébellion et la libération des Androïdes, les deux n'avaient pas vraiment eut beaucoup d'occasions de se voir en dehors du cadre du travail. Mais les quelques fois où ils partageaient un baiser, Connor ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre contre ses lèvres douces et chaudes et de se sentir inexplicablement heureux.

Et comme à chaque fois, il analysait tout de Jenna. Son goût, son parfum, son rythme cardiaque … Absolument tout. Parfois lorsqu'il avait suffisamment d'audace, il descendait même le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou, cherchant de nouvelles analyses et sensations électrisantes.

Mais Connor voulait plus. Il n'avait jamais réfléchis sur l'aspect physique de l'amour, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de cela.

Hank lui avait dit un jour que c'était normal, qu'il commençait à ressentir ce que chaque être humain ressentait lorsqu'ils étaient amoureux … Que son envie d'être encore plus proche de Jenna n'avait rien à voir avec un dysfonctionnement de ses systèmes mais que c'était naturel et positif. Qu'il fallait qu'il acquiert les accessoires nécessaires s'il voulait aller plus loin avec l'étroite relation qu'il entretenait avec sa nièce.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui fallait ce genre de choses … En quoi cette acquisition changerait à jamais sa vie et celle de Jenna. Ce n'était normalement réservé qu'aux Androïdes de l'Eden Club et lui, le RK800, n'avait pas été conçu pour procurer du plaisir à un humain. Bien loin de là, CyberLife n'avait jamais envisagée cette possibilité avec le modèle prototype détective ultra perfectionné. Et Connor conservait de profonds doutes en lui …

Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit du 4 janvier 2039.

Il neigeait cette nuit-là et l'air était glacial, sans doute l'une des journées les plus froides depuis plusieurs années. La population de Detroit croulait sous la neige, créant ainsi des pannes générales de plusieurs heures dans certains quartiers plus pauvres de la ville.

La lumière n'étant plus, il faisait sombre dans l'appartement mais grâce à son sens visuel développé et ses capteurs, Connor pouvait parfaitement bien voir Jenna devant lui.

Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts sur ses genoux, les yeux sur le sol et le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il contrôlait régulièrement son rythme cardiaque un peu trop élevé pour le confort ainsi que son état émotionnel qui changeait au fil des secondes, n'appréciant que moyennement cette tension.

Elle avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu mais aussi peur de ne pas faire les choses biens. Jenna appréhendait, mais elle avait une parfaite confiance en l'Androïde déviant qui faisait chavirer son cœur depuis des semaines.

«Jenna … Est-ce que ça va ?» Questionna soudainement Connor en plissant le front, la LED rouge et ses doigts tapotant nerveusement contre sa cuisse.

Lui, n'avait pas une once de peur car il savait parfaitement quoi faire mais en revanche, ce qu'il craignait, c'était de faire du mal involontairement à Jenna. Au final, c'était ce qui l'horrifiait le plus dans cette expérience, la voir souffrir par sa faute. Après l'ajout du membre masculin, il reçut automatiquement les fichiers traitant sur le sujet et il avait vu que cela pouvait être douloureux et inconfortable …

«Oui, oui je vais bien.» Murmura Jenna, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Connor esquissa un léger sourire puis vint se mettre à genoux devant elle en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes pour qu'elle lève les yeux à son visage. Elle lui rendit son petit sourire mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une facette pour masquer son anxiété et ses doutes, son rythme cardiaque en témoignant.

«Hé, tout va bien. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça.» Rassura-t-il en continuant de lui sourire gentiment, donnant une petite pression à ses mains. Elle n'était pas obligée de faire cela si elle n'était pas prête. Même si c'était elle qui avait d'abord voulu, Connor ne la brusquera jamais et surtout pas pour ce genre de choses.

Car après tout, lui n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Mais il voulait offrir quelque chose à Jenna qui prouverait l'amplitude de son amour pour elle en dehors des paroles et des gestes. Ce n'était pas comme un Androïde qui pouvait tout transmettre rien que par le contact de la main, là il s'agissait d'un être humain avec d'autres exigences.

«Non, je veux.» Se précipita-t-elle de lui dire en relevant la tête vers lui et en le regardant longuement, la bouche un peu béate et ses doigts s'accrochant aux siens. Evidement qu'elle le voulait si fort, mais elle gardait certaines craintes en elle.

Et si elle faisait les choses mal ? De plus, elle n'était même pas sûr que Connor ressentirait quelque chose … Profiterait-il également de ce moment intime tout comme les humains, ou en sera-t-il privé ? La pensée l'attrista mais dans tous les cas, elle fera tout en son pouvoir pour qu'il se sente bien et surtout, qu'il ressente.

Connor ouvrit la bouche pour lui en dissuadé une fois encore, mais Jenna se pencha rapidement vers lui et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes, enroulant sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre agrippa tenacement sa chemise. Il fondit immédiatement contre ses lèvres et se redressa doucement sur ses genoux pour approfondir d'avantage le baiser, les mains posées timidement contre ses cuisses.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et que ses doigts s'accrochèrent au tissu de son pull vert. Jenna le tira lentement contre elle tout en gardant contact avec sa bouche, leurs yeux fermés et leurs corps en effervescence. Un message d'alerte flasha devant les yeux de Connor lui indiquant que sa pompe à Thirium rencontrait un petit problème mais rien d'alarmant, c'était dû à l'instant.

Car il avait l'habitude avec les baisers.

Les pulsations rapides du régulateur correspondaient au rythme des battements du cœur de l'humaine contre lui. C'était un magnifique mélange et une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Il grimpa au-dessus de Jenna pendant qu'elle ouvrait un par un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, rencontrant quelque petites difficultés avec les deux derniers. Même si la plupart de ses biocomposants étaient actuellement en désordres, Connor ne perdit pas pied et dominait dans le baiser de plus en plus féroce.

Jenna sourit contre ses lèvres puis rouvrit lentement les yeux pour le regarder, une vague d'adoration lorsqu'elle vit son expression attentionnée et ses yeux bruns luisant de douceur et de chaleur. Plus elle le regardait, et plus elle sentit à quel point elle tenait à lui … A quel point elle était amoureuse de cet Androïde.

Elle prit quelques lentes inspirations lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes lui montés aux yeux, heureuse qu'il soit en vie et qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Un être doux, attachant, admirable, innocent et tellement magnifique … La combinaison parfaite entre la machine et l'être humain.

«Connor … Je t'aime.» Susurra-t-elle en souriant faiblement en travers ses yeux larmoyants, sa main caressant amoureusement la joue droite de l'Androïde immobile qui la regardait fixement.

Connor ressentit une petite secousse dans ses biocomposants et notamment sa pompe à Thirium à ses mots rempli de tendresse et de sincérité. Il lui rendit son doux sourire en découvrant ses dents, une petite larme roulant également sur sa joue pour atterrir sur celle de Jenna sous lui.

«Je t'aime, Jenna.» Lui répondit-il d'un ton de voix des plus véridiques. Ciel, il l'aimait et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais changer cela, jamais.

Le souffle de Jenna se prit dans sa gorge et immédiatement après ses aveux, elle le tira de retour contre ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. La main de Connor glissa rapidement à l'arrière de sa nuque pour la presser plus vigoureusement contre ses lèvres, l'autre caressant son dos pendant qu'il l'analysait attentivement. Ses doigts passèrent paresseusement le long de ses côtes puis sur sa colonne vertébrale pour finir sur son omoplate droite, ne rompant jamais le baiser avec elle.

Après quelques instants, il décida d'explorer sa mâchoire et son cou. Jenna déglutit puis lui laissa plus d'accès en mettant sa tête en arrière dans le matelas, se mordant la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il grignota la peau à sa clavicule.

Sous ses lèvres, il la sentait frissonner.

Il remonta à son épaule, là où elle avait été frappée par une voiture lorsqu'elle avait presque courut à sa mort sur cette autoroute … Chaque souvenir de cet instant le rendait plus protecteur, plus aguerri, voulant à tout prix effacer les traces du passé qui aurait pu être fatal.

Connor analysait absolument chaque petite partie de son corps avec ses lèvres et sa langue, la LED ne cessant de clignoter entre le jaune et le rouge. Il aimait tout ce qu'il découvrait et savourait ses gémissements lorsqu'il embrassa avec insistance la peau de son cou, juste sous la mâchoire. Un violent frisson lui parcourut les biocomposants #9874 et #3554 lorsque les doigts de Jenna passèrent sous sa chemise et dans son dos jusqu'à la base de sa nuque.

Cet endroit … Etait particulièrement érogène pour les Androïdes.

Son visage se crispa contre son gré, puis il prit quelques secondes avant de remonter jusqu'aux lèvres de Jenna en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber aux douces caresses de la femme. Il sentit ensuite ses doigts jouer avec les derniers boutons de sa chemise blanche, mais elle tremblait et rendait la tâche d'autant plus compliquée …

Alors Connor s'arrêta dans son exploration et l'aida à retirer le reste tout en lui offrant un petit sourire qu'il espérait rassurant et confiant. La bouche de Jenna s'ouvrit doucement tandis qu'elle prenait dans l'apparence de l'Androïde séduisant torse-nu au-dessus d'elle, les lumières qui s'infiltraient au travers de sa fenêtre suffisant pour voir les traits toniques de sa poitrine.

Magnifique, il avait un physique qui rendrait n'importe quel homme jaloux. Une peau lisse sans imperfection avec quelques petits grains de beautés par-ci par-là et des muscles bien visibles. Juste parfait.

Elle avala alors qu'elle l'admirait en silence, les yeux de Connor à son visage pendant qu'il attendait patiemment la fin de son examen minutieux. Lorsqu'elle redressa son regard vers lui, Jenna lui prit doucement sa main droite dans la sienne en caressant légèrement son pouce contre ses jointures puis la posa sur sa poitrine, l'invitant à faire ses propres découvertes.

Connor cligna confusément des yeux, traitant l'information dans sa tête. Il retira la peau synthétique de sa main puis enleva sans contrainte le pull de Jenna pour qu'elle ne soit plus que dans ses sous-vêtements noirs. Elle était belle, il le savait déjà, mais de la voir dans cet état avait un tout autre effet sur lui que, pour le moment, il ne comprenait pas encore la signification.

Quelle était cette toute nouvelle sensation dans sa pompe ? C'était comme un incendie qui prenait lentement feu en lui, comme une erreur système ou un dysfonctionnement mais extrêmement agréable et qui se propageait dans tous les autres biocomposants. Un peu comme un virus, le virus du désir.

Il avala difficilement, son regard descendant sur la poitrine qu'il avait déjà vu, mais lorsqu'il était encore une machine bien obéissante et sans libre arbitre. Connor savait parfaitement quoi faire, il avait toutes les instructions en tête, donc pourquoi hésitait-il autant ? Quelle était cette soudaine appréhension qui se glissait en lui et qui le laissait dubitatif ?

Parce qu'il avait accès à quelque chose de précieux et de fragile qui ne devait pas être souillé par n'importe qui. Un morceau de l'âme de Jenna, elle lui offrait son corps et son âme et ce fut cette réalisation qui le laissa un peu incertain sur les prochains mouvements.

Heureusement, la main de Jenna s'enroula autour de la sienne d'une manière conciliante tandis qu'elle lui accorda un léger sourire nerveux. Il avait le droit de la toucher, d'explorer son corps et de faire ses propres expériences. Elle le voulait, elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps et la peur de la première fois n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Car elle avait parfaitement confiance en lui.

Connor se laissa lentement guider et l'aida à retirer son soutien-gorge pour ne plus avoir aucune frontière entre eux. Il planta ensuite un tendre baiser sur sa clavicule, puis descendit à sa poitrine en longeant ses mains le long de ses côtes, souriant contre sa peau pâle lorsqu'elle se tortilla sous sa pluie de baisers.

Il aimait la voir réagir comme ça, cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur tout. Ses capteurs de langue analysaient tout d'elle, chaque centimètre de peau en y laissant la chair de poule sur son passage. Il voulait tout savoir, connaître chaque parcelle d'elle. Sa peau était ferme et élastique, soyeuse et presque sans aucune imperfection qui s'enflammait à son contact.

Jenna ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un petit gémissement de ses lèvres lorsque Connor s'arrêta sur ses seins, ses mains longeant son dos et ses omoplates lisses. Elle se sentait flotter, il lui procurait un plaisir qui se développait au plus profond d'elle-même et qui envahissait les recoins les plus secrets de son âme.

Elle avait toujours eu un complexe d'adolescente à cause de sa petite poitrine, mais au fil des ans, elle avait réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était née pour être comme elle était.

Du moins, cela ne semblait pas déplaire à l'Androïde attentif, ce qui lui donna un peu plus de courage et moins d'anxiété face à son vieux complexe. Connor l'aimait comme elle était, il ne s'arrêtait pas sur le physique de la personne car les Androïdes étaient fidèles à leurs sentiments et ne cherchaient pas à mentir constamment, pas comme les humains.

Jenna fut parcouru d'un spasme incontrôlable tandis qu'une vague de plaisir la balayait, sous le regard satisfait du RK800 qui, par cette réaction, semblait s'encourager et se fit plus audacieux. De sa langue et de ses mains, il lui faisait découvrir un tout nouveau monde de sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver.

Elle laissa sortir un souffle faible de ses lèvres lorsqu'il revint à son cou et y planta plusieurs baisers à cet endroit particulièrement sensible chez elle, sa main gauche glissant le long de son dos et l'autre s'installant dans le creux de sa hanche. Un expert en la matière, il allait la rendre folle s'il continuait comme cela !

Par curiosité, Jenna frôla sa main sur le renflement de plus en plus prononcé de son pantalon, laissant un sourire ludique prendre ses lèvres lorsque l'Androïde s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et qu'il se raidit contre elle.

Intéressant. Donc, il ressentait tout de même, à cet endroit-là. Les concessionnaires de CyberLife n'étaient pas si injustes et égoïstes après tout … Ils pensaient également aux plaisirs de leurs robots.

Du moins, maintenant en tout cas.

Connor déglutit puis cligna rapidement des yeux en restant penché au-dessus de Jenna, la LED passant du jaune au rouge puis à nouveau au bleu normal. Ce qu'elle venait de lui faire … Lui avait envoyée une petite décharge électrique dans tout son corps qui avait presque abouti à un gémissement, s'il n'avait pas eu le bon réflexe en serrant la mâchoire.

Il leva les yeux dans le visage de Jenna et cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle le toucha à nouveau, il ne put retenir son petit gémissement gutturale, ses bras tremblants par la vague de plaisir qui s'abattit sur lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment faisait-elle pour le faire paraitre aussi faible sous l'effet de la passion ? Il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Mais elle ne recommença pas, sa main parcourut sa hanche pour s'arrêter à sa ceinture en jouant un peu avec celle-ci, puis à ses fesses musclées. Dieu, elle avait rêvée de le toucher depuis tant de temps que maintenant elle commençait à devenir nerveuse et impatiente. Combien de fois avait-elle fantasmé sur son physique attrayant ? Elle ne les comptait plus, mais elles étaient nombreuses.

Le RK800 lui haussa un petit sourcil puis lui donna un sourire en coin, appréciant l'exploration de Jenna sur son propre corps. Sa température était relativement chaude, bien plus chaude que la normale à cause de ses biocomposants en surchauffes et cela ne cessait de grimper au fur et à mesure que les mains de la femme serpentaient autour de lui.

Il frissonna agréablement, son excitation de plus en plus croissante lorsqu'elle s'aventura sur son ventre en laissant s'éterniser ses doigts sur son régulateur vibrant follement, caressant un peu les rebords car elle connaissait les effets que cela lui procuraient. Ensuite, elle longea ses mains le long de ses épaules puis elle lui prit l'arrière de la nuque pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres et lui donner un baiser endiablé.

Les mains de Connor s'arrêtèrent sur ses cuisses, la repoussant lentement dans le lit tandis qu'il lui donna un regard brûlant de désir dont l'intensité la faisait frissonner d'anticipation. Il découvrait patiemment son corps et utilisait absolument tous ses capteurs sensoriels pour cette expérience unique.

Ses doigts agiles coururent le long de sa vieille cicatrice, cette fois-ci, faites par le RK900 féminin. Il passa son pouce sur les lignes imparfaites et les courbes de son ancienne blessure tout en la regardant dans les yeux où il y distinguait un mélange d'incertitude et d'impatience. Il sourit lorsqu'elle se cambra en arrière, sa main droite lui attrapant le poignet quand il donna une petite pression à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

«Connor …» Gémit-elle entre ses lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade et le corps brûlant de désir.

L'Androïde ne répondit pas, il se baissa et déposa un baiser insistant sur la grande cicatrice, ses doigts s'attardant sur ses jambes douces. En réponse, il entendit la jeune femme gémir et resserrer sa prise sur le drap. Ses doigts et ses lèvres éveillaient au plus profond de sa chair une intense expérience qui prenait une toute nouvelle dimension.

Connor s'émerveillait de chacune de ses courbes gracieuses, admirant la texture de sa peau pâle et marquer par le passé qui, sans lui, aurait conduit à un présent sans doute catastrophique. Cette nuit-là dans cet appartement … Lorsqu'il l'avait soigné sur le rebord de la baignoire chez le Lieutenant … Depuis ces instants, il la voulait pour lui, malgré son incapacité à l'extérioriser.

Cette dernière pensée lui donna un élan de passion. Il y avait tant de beauté en elle, tant de confiance dans la façon dont elle se laissait aller dans ses mains. Il voulait continuer de l'explorer lentement et de la caresser indéfiniment, lui prouver ce qu'il lui avait déjà prouvé à de maintes reprises.

Les dernières limites tombèrent rapidement pour laisser leurs peaux fiévreuses l'une contre l'autre, leurs lèvres dansantes farouchement. Connor rompit le baiser et descendit le long de sa mâchoire tandis qu'il prenait lentement place entre ses hanches, une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre s'arrêtant à sa joue pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Haletante, Jenna leva les yeux vers lui et écarta lentement les lèvres, des séries de picotements dans son corps à la sensation de son membre virile palpitant contre sa cuisse. Elle avait terriblement chaud et sa peau était moite contre celle douce de Connor, ses yeux luisants de désirs profonds.

Elle reconnaissait ce regard qu'il lui donnait, il avait peur pour la suite et lui demandait silencieusement l'autorisation pour poursuivre dans cette direction. Ses doux yeux bruns anxieux, ceux qu'elle avait appris à aimer tendrement du plus profond de son être. L'Androïde RK800 pour qui elle était tombée durement amoureuse … Celui qui ne cessait de lui prouver son amour inexorable pour elle de jour en jour.

Elle esquissa un sourire las puis apporta sa main à ses cheveux soyeux, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des brins alors qu'elle essayait vainement de calmer son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle le voulait plus que tout au monde, il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible.

Puis Jenna lui donna un léger hochement de tête invitant.

Après quelques secondes, Connor se fraya lentement un chemin en elle, déposant de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire et sur ses lèvres durant tout le processus. Il faisait le plus doucement possible pour ne pas lui créer un quelconque inconfort tout en restant vigilant à son expression du visage. Elle était plus petite que lui, il lui faudra un petit temps d'adaptation avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit.

Il se figea immédiatement lorsqu'une grimace douloureuse apparut sur le visage de Jenna, sa LED passant rapidement au rouge clignotant lorsqu'elle émit un petit cri étrangler. Un vent de panique s'installa dans sa pompe à Thirium et il passa un rapide scan sur ses signes vitaux.

Il lui avait fait du mal ! Involontairement, bien évidemment, mais il ne supportait pas d'être à l'origine de son malaise. Certes, il était très confiant et il savait parfaitement quoi faire, mais il n'était pas préparer à cette possibilité. Même s'il était l'Androïde RK800, le modèle le plus avancé de tous.

«Non, attends ….» Murmura-t-elle lorsque l'Androïde se retira tranquillement, une main agrippant son épaule pour le maintenir au-dessus d'elle dans cette position.

«Laisse-moi quelques secondes.» Poursuivit Jenna en reposant sa tête dans l'oreiller et en serrant les dents à la vive douleur. Il était large ! Beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait … Néanmoins, au fil des secondes, elle s'adaptait à lui et sentit la douleur dans son bas ventre devenir sourde, voire inexistante.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et détendit les muscles de son visage pour donner un autre faible sourire encourageant à Connor, toujours aussi soucieux et méfiant qu'auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils puis pencha légèrement la tête, les coudes s'enfonçant dans le matelas à ses côtés et sa LED refusant de revenir à sa couleur d'origine.

Alors, pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, Jenna captura ses lèvres dans les siennes et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'obligeant à remettre tout son poids sur elle. Elle se retint de laisser apparaître une autre petite grimace lorsque la douleur revint puis positionna ses mains sur ses omoplates en le regardant droit dans les yeux, cherchant à lui transmettre le message de poursuivre.

Connor acquit puis bascula une nouvelle fois ses hanches contre les siennes, observant attentivement le visage de la femme, sentant son cœur battre contre sa poitrine non loin de son propre régulateur pulsant difficilement.

Chaque contact de sa peau et la sensation de ses doigts dans son dos lui donnaient de petits disfonctionnements passagers qui, par moment, occasionnaient de petits tremblants dans ses membres. Connor cru un instant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle … Mais il parvint à maitriser le désir poignant qu'il avait d'elle, par respect.

Il ne voulait plus lui causer la moindre douleur inutile mais lui donner autant de plaisir possible en rendant cet acte inoubliable.

A chaque nouvelles poussées, Jenna s'habituait à la douleur jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir de dérangeant. Au contraire, la douleur laissa place à quelque chose de bien plus agréable et enivrant … Créant comme une source de chaleur au sein même d'elle qui se propageait par vague dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Puis elle commença à onduler sous lui, se portant à sa rencontre puis se creusant dans le matelas. Luttant pour retrouver sa respiration, le regard de Jenna se posa dans celui de l'Androïde de plus en plus désespéré par ce contact qu'il découvrait en même temps qu'elle. Il se lisait dans son regard un bonheur si intense qu'il comprit à cet instant précis, qu'elle lui appartenait corps et âmes.

 _La passion. Le fantasme. Le désir. L'amour._

Jenna avait l'impression de perdre la raison aux rythmes de ses hanches. Gémissantes, elle s'abandonnait à lui, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'il lui faisait vivre et ressentir.

Connor colla sa joue contre la sienne lorsque lui-même ressentit quelque chose de similaire mais un peu plus mécanique. De petits ondes qui parcouraient ses circuits et lui brouillaient l'ordinateur interne ainsi que sa vision, de plus en plus flou, le faisant presque perdre tous ses moyens. Il mit un bras autour du dos de Jenna et la pressa contre lui alors que ce rapport intime prenait de plus en plus d'importance.

Les ongles de la femme s'enfoncèrent dans son dos tandis que le rythme devenait plus effréné, plaidant pour obtenir la jouissance de cette union. Leurs gestes se firent plus pressants au fur et à mesure qu'ils sentaient monter en eux l'absolue. Les cheveux de Connor chatouillaient son visage à chaque fois qu'il se pressait contre elle, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau de son dos et dans le matelas à ses côtés.

Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs mains s'entrelaçaient, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, s'abimant l'un en l'autre pour mieux se comprendre. Androïde et humain, en parfait équilibre entre la passion et le désir.

Jenna ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas faire de bruit, mais c'était toujours plus difficile avec cette passion presque trop intense qui la faisait se tortiller contre l'Androïde. Alors elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure puis pressa son visage dans l'épaule de Connor lorsqu'elle atteint le paroxysme du plaisir, les prenant tous deux de court par cette incroyable décharge d'énergie.

Elle arqua le dos en arrière et sentit l'ensemble de ses muscles se tendres brusquement, son rythme cardiaque battant furieusement dans ses oreilles. C'était très puissant et inattendu, faisant trembler incontrolablement l'ensemble de son corps contre celui vacillant du RK800.

Il ne put résister, Connor s'allongea sur le corps moite de la femme car ses bras ne pouvaient tout simplement plus retenir son poids, pas après cette sensation incomparable et étourdissante. Cela s'attaquait à tous ses biocomposants sans exception, le laissant dans un état proche de l'inconscience par la force de cet orgasme.

Lorsque Jenna retrouva peu à peu ses esprits après cette sensationnelle découverte, elle déglutit péniblement puis rouvrit les yeux en posant la tête contre le matelas. Tentant de reprendre sa respiration, elle bascula son regard vers l'Androïde qui ne bougeait toujours pas contre elle. Il mettait tout son poids sur son corps et bien qu'il ne fût pas extrêmement lourd pour un robot, il avait tout de même un certain poids.

«Connor …» Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, à bout de souffle et les cheveux humides par l'effort.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction de sa part, alors elle leva une main tremblante et la passa amoureusement le long de son bras jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, passant sur des endroits sans peau synthétique. Elle commençait à avoir une petite crainte au fond d'elle, pensant d'abord que le RK800 n'avait pas supporté l'immense surcharge.

Car après tout, il avait eu exactement la même libération qu'elle. Jenna laissa sortir un soupir puis se concentra sur sa respiration laborieuse tout en caressant lentement les cheveux de l'Androïde toujours immobile en attendant qu'il ne revienne à lui.

La LED de Connor s'était éteinte et son visage figé dans une expression qui pourrait être confondue à la douleur … Certains de ses systèmes ne répondaient plus après cette euphorisante décharge. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi incroyable de toute sa vie, c'était bien plus puissant que les baisers ou les contacts avec la paume.

 _Il n'y avait rien de plus sensuel et de plus passionnant que cette expérience._

Lentement mais surement, la LED de Connor reprit vie et les endroits où il manquait de la peau synthétique furent à nouveau recouverts, juste après qu'il réussit à reprendre la pleine puissance de ses systèmes. Il serra violemment la mâchoire et attendit que le message d'erreur ne disparaisse de sa vision pour se redresser doucement, les membres frémissants.

Le RK800 cligna des yeux puis se concentra sur le visage épuisé mais accueillant de Jenna, la main qui était dans ses cheveux descendant à son dos lorsqu'il lui rendit son petit sourire.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, il avait été submergé avec force par cette jouissance qu'il ne pensait pas autoriser aux Androïdes comme lui … Tout compte fait, comme Hank lui avait dit, même lui pouvait y trouver du plaisir dans cet acte primitif normalement réservés aux organismes vivants.

Une seconde, il était vivant !

«Jenna ?» Questionna-t-il d'une voix tremblante en levant les sourcils soucieusement, cherchant à savoir si la femme allait bien car il sentait les petites vibrations de ses frissons contre sa poitrine.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Jenna hocha doucement la tête en gardant son beau sourire conquis, ses yeux bleus parcourant amoureusement son visage dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle essayait encore de calmer son cœur battant farouchement dans sa cage thoracique tout comme l'Androïde au-dessus d'elle.

«Tout vas bien ? As-tu mal ? Je n'arrive pas à détecter.» S'inquiéta Connor en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

«Oui, je vais bien. C'était magique …» Chuchota-t-elle rêveusement en se redressant sur ses coudes pour être au même niveau que lui.

Il avait toujours encore des inquiétudes qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses correctement ! Comment pouvait-il encore douter de ses capacités ?! Lui, de tous les Androïdes ? Après ce qu'il venait de se passé ? Et elle, comment ne pouvait-elle pas craquer face à cette expression de chien battu ?!

Jenna se pencha en avant et embrassa avec insistance la LED rouge de Connor, mettant une main à sa joue et frottant son pouce contre sa pommette chaude. Lui contrairement à elle, n'avait aucune humidité sur son corps, ce qui était plutôt logique étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement conçus pareils. En revanche, sa peau était très chaude et sa poitrine faisait même du bruit au niveau du compartiment de son régulateur.

Elle gardait une certaine fascination face à ce phénomène …

Connor se détendit lentement contre elle puis laissa un petit soupir sortir de ses lèvres suivit d'un sourire étincelant, chérissant la sensation des lèvres de Jenna contre son dispositif. C'était tellement agréable, rien à voir avec l'acte sexuel mais tout aussi plaisant.

Rapidement, l'Androïde RK800 répliqua en lui attrapant le visage et en plantant pleins de baisers sur ses joues, son front, son menton puis ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec ardeur, gagnant un petit rire de sa compagne face à sa joie et à sa démonstration d'amour. Il passa ensuite un bras autour d'elle et l'emmena dans un câlin serré en enfouissant son visage souriant dans ses cheveux humides, jouissant de son corps chaud contre le sien après un tel accomplissement.

«Connor !» Rit Jenna en plissant l'œil lorsqu'il planta ses lèvres près de sa tempe, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite en la gardant fermement pressée contre sa poitrine.

«Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, Mlle Anderson.» Répliqua d'une voix robotique l'Androïde sournois.

«Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie ?» S'amusa Jenna en le regardant avec un sourcil levé et un petit sourire en coin, une main tenant son bras et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Elle aimait beaucoup lorsqu'il faisait semblant de revenir à son ancien lui, celui qui était inexpressif et tellement … Machine.

«Car il s'agit-là de la mission de la plus haute importance … Celle de vous aimer et de vous protéger jusqu'à la fin.» Répondit-il sincèrement en levant les sourcils, ouvrant un peu ses bras pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

«Alors … Il ne faudra pas faillir à cette mission.» Jenna déglutit lorsque les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, émue par ce venait de lui dire Connor. Il était si sincère lorsqu'il lui disait cela … Il pensait en chacun de ses mots.

«Jamais.» Connor reprit une expression sérieuse puis récupéra le visage de la femme entre ses mains pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, s'attardant sur elles avant de poser son front contre le sien et de retirer la peau synthétique de ses mains.

«Je vous aimes, Jenna Anderson.» Murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés, sa pompe manquant une pulsation lorsque les mains de Jenna s'enroulèrent autour des siennes.

«Je t'aime, Connor RK800.» Souffla-t-elle en souriant doucement lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de la paume des mains de l'Androïde contre ses joues.

Ils restèrent longuement dans cette étreinte, profitant de la proximité et des douces paroles qui conclurent cette première fois, plus amoureux que jamais.

Plus tard, lorsque le courant revint dans le quartier, les deux se retrouvèrent sous la douche. Après que l'Androïde lui certifia qu'il ne prenait pas l'eau, Connor se glissa avec elle sous les vapeurs chaudes et accepta même de se faire laver par Jenna.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il ferma hermétiquement les yeux quand elle massa son cuir chevelu avec du shampoing, ayant certainement peur de se prendre du savon dans les yeux. C'était étrange de ce dire que deux mois auparavant, il n'était encore qu'une machine bien obéissante sans émotions et que maintenant, il prenait sa douche avec elle.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de Jenna, la poitrine débordante d'adoration et de bonheur. Oui, elle avait du mal à y croire mais il était bel et bien là et déviant. Et il était à elle, comme elle était à lui. Corps et âmes.

Connor laissa le savon goût lavande laver sa peau synthétique sous les jets d'eau agréable de la douche. C'était la toute première fois qu'il faisait cela et il adorait déjà la sensation ! Pas étonnant que les humains raffolaient des bonnes douches … Surtout en compagnie de leur compagnon.

Tout comme Jenna, il récupéra du Shampoing et après une petite hésitation dans ses mouvements, il lava ses cheveux blonds avec attention.

Jenna le laissa tranquillement faire en le regardant songeusement. Il arborait la même expression de visage soigneuse que la fois où il lui avait pansé sa jambe sur le rebord de la baignoire dans la maison de son oncle … Alors qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

Les mêmes yeux attentionnés et méticuleux dans ses mouvements, comme il l'avait toujours été depuis le début, un modèle ultra perfectionné. Et maintenant Jenna pouvait le dire haut et fort, dans tous les domaines !

Une rougeur prit soudainement ses joues et elle détourna le regard loin de son corps tonique, la gorge serrée en se souvenant des détails. Ne pas l'admirer … Rester concentrer et ne surtout plus égarer ses yeux au risque d'être tentée.

Lorsqu'ils finirent le lavage, Jenna sortit en première pour récupérer deux serviettes sur une étagère, faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage humide. Connor éteint le robinet et essuya agilement son visage avec sa main en attendant le retour de la femme, son corps ruisselant d'eau et ressentant une soudaine petite fraîcheur glissante sur lui …

Jenna jeta la serviette sur sa tête et se mit à le frotter énergiquement car elle ne voulait pas que ses systèmes prennent un coup de froid, surtout qu'il commençait à ressentir les différences de températures. Elle retira la serviette de sa tête et lui cligna de l'œil en mettant sa propre serviette autour d'elle pour se couvrir.

Il n'était pas loin des deux heures du matin, peut-être était-il temps d'aller dormir ? Jenna attacha ses cheveux humides et après avoir donné un dernier aperçut à son reflet dans le miroir, elle se dirigea vers la chambre.

Mais elle ne put dépasser l'encadrement de la porte car deux bras forts la retinrent d'aller plus loin. Elle sourit doucement puis frissonna lorsque les lèvres de Connor s'abaissèrent à son épaule puis dans le creux de son cou, les deux mains sur ses hanches pour la maintenir fermement contre son corps encore humide de la douche.

Chaque baiser lui laissait une série de picotement sur sa peau chaude, la laissant sur sa faim et voulant plus. Elle pouvait sentir chaque vibration du régulateur de l'Androïde contre son dos nu, chaque pulsation difficile de son cœur artificielle …

Connor redressa la tête puis sourit contre son oreille, ses doigts s'attardant sur ses côtes et sa serviette.

«Encore.»

FIN

* * *

Avis aux lecteurs : Etant donné que c'est le «premier», j'aurais besoin de vos avis s'il vous plaît. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Est-ce que je respecte bien le personnage de Connor ? Celui de Jenna ? Arrivez-vous à vous projeter ? Les phrases sont biens écrites ? Est-ce que l'on ressent ? C'est très important pour moi, vraiment.

Voilà :) J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! J'espère que cela vous a plu.

A bientôt, VP


	10. Première fois

Suite directe du Lemon XD J'étais obligée ! Mdrrrr

* * *

Première fois

«J'ai eu ma première relation sexuelle.»

 _PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !_

Le café contenu dans la bouche du Lieutenant Anderson vola en petites gouttelettes de pluies sur son écran et son clavier. Il toussota violemment puis s'essuya la bouche pour y retirer les gouttes suspendues à sa barbe mal rasée, les yeux plissés et une sensation de brûlure dans sa poitrine.

«Quoi ?» Cracha-il en avalant bruyamment pour tenter de calmer sa forte toux, ses yeux bleus surpris au visage de l'Androïde assis à son bureau.

«C'était tellement … Enrichissant et sensationnel. J'ai vraiment grandement apprécié cette première expérience.» Poursuivit rapidement Connor en levant pensivement les yeux au plafond, tournant un peu sur son fauteuil.

«Wow wow, attends deux minutes, Connor. Que je t'explique un truc. Ce genre de choses, tu les gardes pour toi, OK ? Il ne faut pas en parler comme ça à tout le monde et surtout pas au bureau, c'est personnel. Et je suis ravi pour toi.» Grogna Hank à la fin de sa phrase en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main, le visage renfrogné.

«Excusez-moi, Lieutenant. Je pensais que vous vouliez savoir car après tout, vous étiez avec moi lorsque j'ai acquis le nouvel accessoire.» Répondit l'Androïde détective en se penchant légèrement en avant avec les sourcils levés.

«Ouais mais évite de … Enfin, tu as compris. Tant mieux pour toi mais j'ai pas envie de savoir !» S'agaça Hank en levant les yeux au ciel puis en soupirant exagérément, essayant en vain de ne pas avoir d'images en tête.

Merde, il s'agissait de sa nièce et de Connor !

L'Androïde acquit d'un léger hochement de tête puis retourna à son écran en tapotant ses doigts sur le bord de la table, l'air un petit peu nerveux et pensif. Il était tellement content qu'il voulait partager son expérience avec le Lieutenant Anderson ! Car après tout, c'était grâce à lui si tout cela avait été possible entre lui et Jenna.

La paire retomba dans un silence mal à l'aise qui fut de courte durée. Hank se frotta les yeux avec deux doigts, ayant momentanément oublié la présence de l'Androïde à côté de lui en pleine réflexion et surexcité. Il se pencha vers son écran pour mieux lire une ligne du dossier lorsque la voix de Connor retentit une fois encore.

«Saviez-vous que les femmes peuvent avoir jusqu'à trois orgasmes consécutifs ? Leur anatomie-»

«CONNOR ! NON !» Hurla Hank en frappant ses mains à plat sur son bureau et en le foudroyant du regard. Ce soudain éclat de voix stoppa immédiatement l'ensemble des discussions dans les bureaux et centra l'attention sur eux.

L'Androïde RK800 cligna confusément des yeux et se redressa dans son fauteuil en regardant le Lieutenant fulminant à côté de lui, surpris par son énervement et son cri. Il arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il soupira en grognant et qu'il se rassit sur son siège en jetant de petits regards noirs à toutes les personnes qui les fixaient intensément, embarrassé au plus haut niveau. Même Cris passait sa tête par-dessus son écran pour les regarder tous deux avec de grands yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son ami hurlait de la sorte.

«Putain, qu'est-ce que tu pige pas quand je te dis qu'il faut le garder pour toi ? Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas envie de savoir ! Alors maintenant tu la ferme, et tu te mets au travail. Bon sang d'Androïde …» S'exténua Hank en s'affalant dans son siège et en claquant ses mains sur ses genoux, une légère secousse de sa tête.

«Oh …» Connor serra la mâchoire puis hocha calmement la tête en baissant les yeux sur ses mains comme un enfant qui venait d'être réprimander. Il ne voyait pas le mal dans ses déclarations, il voulait juste partager son ressenti sur la question car il était heureux.

«Quelque chose ne va pas, Hank ?» Questionna soudainement Cris qui venait de se lever pour venir voir de plus près la scène. Il sourit à l'Androïde calme à côté de lui puis s'intéressa plus particulièrement au Lieutenant de Police qui soupira à sa question.

Du coin de l'œil, Hank vit Connor ouvrir la bouche alors il se précipita de dire quelque chose avant que cet idiot ne dise d'autres bêtises !

«Rien du tout ! C'est Connor … Il a un petit souci de piles, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.» Répondit-il en désignant d'un bref signe de tête l'Androïde confus qui le fixait intensément.

«Je ne dispose pas de piles, je fonctionne uniquement au Thirium.» Corrigea ce dernier en fronçant profondément les sourcils, la LED passant au jaune lorsque le Lieutenant lui envoya un regard noir pour qu'il se taise.

«Même moi je le savais, Hank. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?» Ricana Cris en secouant la tête puis en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en gardant ses yeux sur l'Androïde détective plutôt que Hank qui voulait lui mentir.

«J'ai eu ma première relation sexuelle.» S'enchanta Connor en souriant à pleines dents, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

«Hey, génial ! Trop cool mon pote ! Je suis sûr que tu as tout déchiré !» S'écria Cris avec un large sourire en se penchant en arrière et en tendant sa main à l'Androïde pour une poignée de main. Au début, Connor hésita car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela mais ensuite, il l'imita et lui prit la main.

«C'est pas vrai …» Grommela Hank dans sa barbe en claquant une main sur ses yeux, désireux de quitter les lieux pour ne plus ressentir cette humiliation.

«Ben quoi ? C'est super pour lui, tu devrais être content. Ça prouve qu'on n'arrête pas le progrès pour l'intégration des Androïdes dans la société. J'irai voir Jenna tout à l'heure, j'aimerais connaître certains détails, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» Cris cligna de l'œil à Hank puis rit lorsqu'il lui tendit son majeur.

«Dégage de là, Cris. Ne m'oblige pas à me lever.» S'impatienta le Lieutenant en plissant les yeux au Policier pénible qui en rajoutait une couche.

«OK, OK !» Cris leva les mains en signe de Paix puis se dirigea vers la salle détente où il retrouva Gavin Reed et une autre collègue.

Plusieurs longues minutes intenses s'écoulèrent entre les deux partenaires, le bruit des sonneries de téléphones en arrière-plan comblant le vide. Connor cligna tranquillement des yeux puis baissa son regard à son terminal, tiraillé entre travailler et parler à Hank. Il tambourina ses doigts dans la contemplation puis après peu, redressa la tête vers son coéquipier silencieux.

«Etes-vous en colère contre moi, Lieutenant ? Vous me sembler … Distant. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, mais je tenais à vous remercier.» S'excusa l'Androïde RK800 en plissant légèrement les yeux à l'homme livide, perturbé par les regards qu'il lui lançait.

«Si vraiment tu veux me faire plaisir, évite de parler de ça au travail, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas avoir d'images de toi ou de ma nièce …» Il s'arrêta et frissonna de dégoût, une petite grimace passagère sur son visage ridé.

D'un certain côté, il était très fier de son fiston. Mais Hank n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le dire haut et fort car ce genre de choses restaient très intimes et privées. C'était ça, d'être de la vieille école ! La génération d'aujourd'hui ne gardait plus aucun secret.

Connor pencha la tête et leva les sourcils, invitant le Lieutenant à poursuivre son explication lorsqu'une voix retentit dans les bureaux et rendit sa pompe instable.

«Désolée du retard ! Oulala, il est presque dix heures. Vraiment désolée, j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour me lever.» S'écria fortement Jenna en courant entre les bureaux en portant avec elle des dossiers sous le bras, les lunettes sur son front et ses cheveux en pagailles.

«C'est pas trop tôt. Tu as loupé le réveil, ou quoi ?» Renifla son oncle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en esquissant un léger sourire à sa nièce en panique.

«En quelque sorte.» Jenna rendit le sourire à son oncle puis posa ses yeux sur Connor qui la fixait intensément, la LED clignotant un instant au jaune avant de revenir au bleu.

Elle resserra ses dossiers contre sa poitrine en lui offrant un magnifique sourire complice et lorsqu'elle marcha derrière lui, elle passa avec insistance sa main le long de ses épaules puis rejoignit son propre siège comme si de rien était.

Hank plissa les yeux en observant l'Androïde qui suivait sa nièce du regard tout en gardant un léger sourire et les sourcils levés d'une manière admirative. C'était comme s'il voyait une poche de Thirium ambulant ! Ou d'une perspective plus humaine, un donut ambulant.

Un nouveau soupir glissa de ses lèvres lorsque sa nièce jeta quelques petits coups d'œil à l'Androïde assis sagement dans son fauteuil, les joues rougies quand elle remarqua qu'il la fixait toujours aussi intensément. Hors de question qu'il tienne la chandelle ! Et encore moins au travail !

«Hé ho ! Connor, t'as les batteries à plats, ou quoi ? Et toi, arrête de le regarder, tu vas finir par le casser ou lui donner une surchauffe.» Réprimanda le Lieutenant en regardant d'abord Connor puis à sa nièce rougissante et souriante jusque derrière les oreilles.

«Je vais bien, Hank.» Se défendit l'Androïde en détournant les yeux pour regarder le Lieutenant comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus absurde au monde.

«Alors remet-toi au travail !» S'agaça-t-il en pointant du doigt le terminal devant lui. A cette vitesse, ils n'arriveront jamais à avancer dans les dossiers !

Jenna ricana dans son coin puis couvrit sa bouche lorsque son oncle la fusilla du regard. Elle savait que Connor lui avait dit ce qui était arrivé et elle savait aussi que Hank allait réagir de cette façon car après tout, il était un peu trop surprotecteur avec elle et s'inquiétait pour son bien-être. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais il ne devait pas s'en prendre à l'Androïde détective.

Parce qu'au fond, elle savait qu'il était heureux pour eux mais on ne changeait pas Hank Anderson et son légendaire sarcasme !

«J'ai besoin d'un café.» Se dit Jenna en jetant son stylo sur son clavier puis en lissant sa chemise blanche impeccable ainsi que sa jupe crayon lorsqu'elle se leva pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Elle trébucha sur ses pieds et remonta une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille en souriant timidement à l'Androïde qui tendit un bras au cas où elle tombe sur le sol.

«A plus.» Dit maladroitement Jenna en s'éloignant rapidement.

Evidemment, tout comme tout à l'heure, Connor la suivit du regard et se retourna même pour continuer de l'admirer alors qu'elle était déjà loin en travers les bureaux, une main sans peau tendue à son écran pour faire ses propres recherches dans les dossiers d'homicides.

«Mais, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, exactement ?» S'hébéta Hank en clignant rapidement des yeux, n'ayant jamais vue sa nièce aussi heureuse et décontracte qu'aujourd'hui.

Connor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question du Lieutenant mais la referma aussitôt lorsque sa LED devint jaune à sa tempe après réflexion. Il détourna le regard de Jenna puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme qui se penchait sur son bureau, les sourcils levés en attendant encore une réponse de sa part.

«Pardonnez-moi, mais cela ne vous regarde pas, Lieutenant.» Connor l'imita en levant ses sourcils et en lui accordant un petit sourire professionnel, fier de son audace et de sa réparti. Après tout, c'était très personnel et il n'allait pas si facilement dévoiler ses secrets.

Inconsciemment, l'Androïde gonfla la poitrine et prit une expression prétentieuse, la pompe manquant une pulsation lorsque son partenaire se mit à rire bruyamment.

«Bon garçon, Connor. Bon garçon.» Rit Hank en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il apprenait vite ! Même si cette question n'était pas un piège, mais une réelle curiosité. Il allait devoir approfondir ses recherches ce soir ou à midi, après les heures de travail et les risques d'embarras.

En échange, les coins des lèvres de l'Androïde confiant s'étirèrent jusqu'à montrer ses dents blanches, les coins des yeux légèrement plissés. Il redressa ensuite sa cravate autour de son cou puis se remit au travail en épluchant promptement les centaines de dossiers contenus dans la base de données.

Hank sourit tranquillement à lui-même, un petit hochement de tête songeur. C'était une vraie fierté de voir son garçon l'écouter et obéir, même s'il avait plutôt l'air arrogant avec ce comportement qu'il venait d'adopter juste après sa réponse. Mais peut-être qu'après tout, il avait ses raisons.

Cet Androïde ne cessait de le surprendre de jour en jour.

FIN

* * *

XD

La prochaine fic sera moins centrée sur le couplage ConnorxJenna, car j'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec d'autres personnages du jeu et notamment un OC que l'on m'a confié ^^

MAIS ! C'est loin d'être fini ! J'ai encore pas mal d'idées qui, je pense, seront très intéressantes à mettre sur papier ;)

A + !


	11. Maison de l'Art

C'est l'heure de parcourir un peu le monde de Detroit Become Human et d'aller rendre visite à certains protagonistes/personnages importants. ^^ (léger ConnorxJenna, quand même !)

Ici, nous avons un OC qui ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'Anya Kristen, appartenant à Anya Kristen en personne. Donc son personnage sera introduit à cette histoire avec Jenna :)

Voilà voilà, bonne découverte !

* * *

Maison de l'Art

Plus que deux petites minutes. Il ne restait plus que ses deux minutes, et le train arrivait.

Jenna se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis joua nerveusement avec le rebord de son long gilet gris, un pied grattant le sol. Voilà maintenant une heure qu'elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son amie de longue date. Elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis un an à cause de la fin de ses études et de son stage à la Police de Detroit, du coup, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agitée et impatiente.

«Plus qu'une minute.» Indiqua Connor derrière elle.

Elle soupira puis le regarda par-dessus son épaule, les doigts serrant son gilet dans une prise serrée. L'Androïde en question se tenait droit et avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste d'un air détendu, un léger haussement de ses sourcils lorsqu'il vit que Jenna le regardait.

«Tu es nerveuse.» Fit-il remarquer en clignant des yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

«Oui, j'ai hâte de la revoir.» Répondit rapidement Jenna qui se leva sur ses orteils lorsque le train à grande vitesse arriva et que la voix robotique de la gare s'éleva dans les airs.

 _Detroit gare du Sud_

Des centaines de personnes envahirent rapidement le quai et se bousculèrent pour rejoindre les sorties ou leurs familles et les amis en attentes. Jenna lâcha son gilet et s'avança doucement dans la foule pour tenter de voir un visage familier parmi les gens qui sortaient en masse, ne prêtant guère attention lorsqu'un homme la poussa avec son épaule.

Connor la suivit silencieusement en gardant un œil vigilant sur les personnes qui les entouraient, scannant chacun des visages qu'il rencontrait durant le processus. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de trop de Jenna, il avait peur qu'elle se perde ou que lui, tout simplement, se retrouve tout seul.

Elle s'arrêta subitement et il faillit lui rentrer dedans s'il n'avait pas de super réflexes. L'Androïde cligna des yeux puis croisa tranquillement ses bras dans son dos, un léger rebond dans sa démarche lorsque la jeune femme courut jusqu'à une autre personne qui venait à peine de descendre du train avec un Androïde.

 _Modèle : EM400_

 _Désignation : Jerry_

«Anya !» S'écria Jenna en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Connor leva les sourcils et profita de cet instant pour passer un scan facial sur la jeune femme, laissant pour le moment de côté l'Androïde souriant qui l'accompagnait.

 _Anya Kristen_

 _Née le 29 Septembre, 2018_

 _20 ans_

 _Non-voyante_

Il sortit de sa zone d'analyse puis la regarda de haut en bas, prenant une note mentale de ce qu'il venait de découvrir à son sujet rien qu'avec le scan. Elle était dans un T-shirt vert, pantacourt, basquets blanches, sac en bandoulière, une casquette sur ses cheveux courts bouclés châtain clair, des lunettes teintées et une canne blanche pour l'aider à se guider. Ce que le RK800 remarqua, fut sa petite taille. Elle était plus petite que Jenna, quinze centimètres en moins pour être exacte.

«Bonjour Jenna.» Répondit poliment Anya qui rendit l'étreinte de son amie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, souriant doucement dans ses cheveux blonds.

«Salut, Jenna ! Je m'appelle Jerry ! Je suis content de faire ta connaissance ! Anya m'a souvent parlée de toi et de ce que tu as fait pour les déviants !» S'écria ce dernier en tendant sa main vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres et ne tenant presque plus en place.

«Jerry, laisse-là respirée.» Rit Anya en posant une main sur le bras de l'Androïde jovial à côté d'elle. Elle retourna ensuite à Jenna et donna une tape amicale au bras de Jerry «bon, les présentations sont faites. Jerry m'accompagne partout où je vais. C'est mon meilleur ami, nous sommes inséparables et il me décris mon entourage.»

Immédiatement après ses mots, Jerry se mit à lui dire avec entrain ce qu'il voyait autour d'eux, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains et un éternel sourire sur ses lèvres. Il mettait tellement de joie dans ses descriptions que cela fit rire Jenna, heureuse de rencontrer un nouvel Androïde. Elle aimait beaucoup sa personnalité qui correspondait tellement à celle de son amie !

«Tu es vraiment incroyable, Jerry !» Loua-t-elle en mettant les mains dans ses poches, son sourire s'agrandissant lorsque l'Androïde remit fièrement sa casquette sur sa tête.

«Les Jerry sont programmés pour être joyeux en toute circonstance.» Dit-il d'un léger haussement d'épaules, gardant son beau sourire aux lèvres et un bras encerclant celui de sa meilleure amie Anya.

«Mais tu es unique, Jerry, ne l'oublie jamais. Il n'y a pas deux comme toi.» Jenna lui cligna de l'œil puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, rendant l'immense sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Androïde.

Jenna voulut dire quelque chose, mais la main d'Anya se posa sur son bras avec insistance, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le tissu de son gilet. Confuse, elle décala son regard sur son amie qui penchait la tête sur le côté, son sourire mourant lentement pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils doux, la canne claquant contre le sol.

«Jenna, qui est-ce ?» Lui demanda-t-elle, la tête tournée vers l'Androïde un peu en retrait qui n'avait pas encore parler.

Connor se crispa et retira ses bras de derrière son dos en clignant rapidement des yeux, perplexe d'avoir été repérer par la jeune femme non-voyante. Avait-elle développé un sixième sens pour le détecter ? Sa LED clignota jaune et revint au bleu lorsque Jenna lui fit signe d'approcher et de sortir du silence.

«Il est avec moi. Connor, voici Anya Kristen, une vieille amie du lycée. Anya, voici Connor !» Présenta Jenna en prenant le bras du RK800 pour qu'il se mette juste en face de la jeune femme et de Jerry.

«Enchanté. Jenna me parlait aussi beaucoup de vous. Vous faites partie d'un groupe de musique et votre dossier indique …» Il s'arrêta lorsque Jenna se racla la gorge. Oups, il se perdait dans ce qu'il avait amassé en informations à son propos.

«Ce n'est pas grave, Jenna. Eh bien, salut Connor.» Coupa Anya en tendant timidement sa main vers lui, pour le moment sur la réserve avec cet inconnu. Elle n'était pas du genre à donner la confiance trop facilement mais avec le temps, elle pouvait se détendre et un peu plus s'ouvrir si elle trouvait des affinités.

Connor prit la main de la jeune femme dans une poigne sympathique puis sourit à Jenna lorsqu'elle leva son pouce en l'air en même temps que le modèle Jerry déviant.

«Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Je dois absolument te présenter à quelqu'un !» Se réjouit Jenna qui reprit le bras de son amie pour la guider jusqu'à une voiture taxi automatique en attente pour eux après que Connor l'appela.

«Oh ? De quoi s'agit-il ?» Demanda Anya en levant la tête et en donnant un léger froncement de sourcil, sa canne tenue fermement en main alors que Jenna l'emmenait avec elle.

«C'est une surprise.» Chuchota-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur le bras d'Anya, souriante jusque derrière les oreilles et désireuse de lui montrer sa surprise.

Les deux Androïdes suivirent les femmes qui papotaient tranquillement entre elles, rattrapant le temps perdus en faisant de petites anecdotes sur leurs vies depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Jerry entama une discussion à sens unique en décrivant sa façon de voir le monde tout en gardant un œil attentif à son humaine.

Ils montèrent dans le taxi et Jenna ordonna la nouvelle destination.

 _Demeure de Carl Manfred_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La voiture s'arrêta devant une magnifique avenue bien entretenue avec de grands arbres, un quartier plus calme que le reste de la ville.

Les quatre personnages sortirent et s'émerveillèrent devant cette immense maison qui se dressait devant eux avec un grand jardin à l'arrière ainsi qu'une allée en pavés blancs menant jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, c'était le peintre Carl Manfred en personne qui avait proposé à Markus d'inviter Jenna et son amie pour les rencontrer.

Tentant de calmer son stress grandissant, Jenna prit une profonde inspiration puis récupéra le bras d'Anya pour l'aider à monter les quatre marches menant à la porte en bois, Connor et Jerry juste derrière et silencieux.

«C'est un endroit vraiment magnifique. La maison est sur plusieurs étages avec un somptueux jardin et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs ! Je peux également apercevoir une statuette à droite, au fond du jardin. C'est très joli, j'aime beaucoup !» S'enchanta Jerry qui continua ses explications sur l'environnement.

Connor se pencha au-dessus de Jenna et appuya avec insistance sur la sonnette, une petite mélodie résonnant dans l'immense demeure. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne ouvrir la porte pour les accueillir.

C'était Markus. Il leur donna un léger sourire puis s'écarta du passage en tendant son bras en arrière pour les inviter à pénétrer en ses lieux, ses yeux vairons passant sur chacun des invités pour finir par s'arrêter sur Connor.

«Je vous souhaites la bienvenue.» Dit-il en croisant les mains devant lui en attendant que tout le monde n'entre.

«Salut, Markus.» Salua gentiment Jenna en lui donnant un petit signe de la main lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis un bon moment déjà, contrairement à North qu'elle voyait plus régulièrement.

Derrière ses lunettes teintées, Anya écarquilla les yeux car elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle chercha le bras de Jenna et lorsqu'elle posa la main dessus, elle tira sur son gilet pour avoir l'attention sur elle, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles.

«Jenna, cette voix …» S'exprima-t-elle à voix basse, incertaine.

«Bonjour Anya. Je m'appelle Markus.» Répondit l'Androïde à la place de Jenna en levant doucement les sourcils, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

«Oh ciel …» Chuchota béatement Anya qui déglutit, Jerry à côté d'elle se mettant à rire joyeusement.

«Salut Markus ! Je suis Jerry !» S'écria Jerry en donnant son large sourire à pleines dents, heureux de voir le chef de la Rébellion en personne, tout comme son amie Anya un peu fébrile contre Jenna. Elle admirait beaucoup Markus pour ces exploits, très touchée par la cause des déviants.

«Connor, Jenna, Jerry, Anya. Si vous voulez bien patienter, Carl arrivera dans une minute.» Expliqua Markus en passant ses yeux de personne en personne, décroisant les mains pour se diriger ensuite vers l'escalier à droite de l'entrée afin de rejoindre Carl à l'étage.

«Il y a beaucoup de décoration dans cette entrée, de très beaux tableaux réalisés par Carl Manfred sur les murs couleur crème. Un immense lustre avec du cristal et des dorures, une peau de zèbre sur le sol datant de 1998, un grand miroir sur ta gauche accompagné d'un meuble en marbre blanc, un canapé confortable sur ta droite, une porte coulissante menant au salon en face …» Jerry poursuivit son explications en détail de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, se penchant vers Anya et en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes pendant qu'il parlait.

Jenna s'approcha d'une cage dorée et s'accroupit en laissant sortir un petit soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle vit deux canaris, pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de vrais animaux et pas de simples imitations. Sa déception fut immense lorsqu'elle vit les LED bleus à leurs têtes, leurs chants électroniques s'élevant dans les airs.

Les vrais animaux se faisaient tellement rare à cette époque … Elle donnerait beaucoup rien que pour revoir de vrais canaris, comme lorsqu'elle était petite et que son père l'emmenait à l'animalerie.

Jenna sourit un peu au souvenir puis leva les yeux vers cet immense lustre qu'elle trouvait affreux avec ses espèces de bébés statuettes morbides … M'enfin, c'était son goût personnel ! Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Connor qui se tenait droit à côté d'elle, examinant soigneusement les détails tout comme elle le faisait.

Sentant le regard sur lui, l'Androïde baissa les yeux vers elle et lui rendit son petit sourire, sa pompe se serrant dans son compartiment lorsqu'il scanna le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait comme ça, elle réagissait de cette façon, les joues un peu rougies et le cœur battant plus farouchement dans sa poitrine.

Il aimait beaucoup avoir cet effet sur elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais Markus réapparut en haut des escaliers avec un vieil homme dans un fauteuil roulant noir et orange moderne. Il portait une chemise bleue élégante, un pantalon gris et des chaussures cirées impeccablement.

«Pardonnez-moi pour l'attente, je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.» S'exprima rapidement Carl en donnant un sourire fatigué. Il attendit que Markus ne l'installe sur la rambarde pour pouvoir descendre les escaliers et rejoindre ses inviter qui patientaient dans l'entrée.

«Oh mon Dieu, vous devez être Jenna Anderson, la femme qui faisait partie de la manifestation des Androïdes déviants avec Markus. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, il me tardait de vous rencontrer.» Carl s'approcha de Jenna et pencha la tête sur le côté en donnant un léger sourire.

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur Manfred. Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer en personne.» Répondit rapidement Jenna en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en tendant poliment sa main vers le vieil homme, rendant le sourire lorsqu'il prit sa main dans la sienne.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Dans la maison de ce célèbre peintre ! Elle pourrait sautiller dans tous les sens tellement elle se sentait heureuse et admirative.

«Croyez-moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.» Carl hocha pensivement la tête puis se tourna vers la seconde humaine qui tenait une canne blanche dans une main et dans l'autre, la main d'un modèle Androïde Jerry.

«Et vous, vous devez être Anya Kristen, l'amie d'enfance de Jenna. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de très courageux. Je sais ce que vous avez fait pour les déviants et vos chansons sont très touchantes.» Commença Carl en donnant un hochement de tête approuvant.

«M-merci beaucoup, Monsieur.» Bégaya Anya en baissant la tête, certaines boucles rebondissantes contre ses joues légèrement rougies par le compliment.

«Bonjour, Jerry.» Carl donna un petit sourire à l'Androïde trépidant d'impatience qui, à sa salutation, se mit à trembler en gardant une prise douce sur la main de son amie.

«Il connait mon nom !» S'émerveilla ce dernier en regardant Jenna puis Anya avec de grands yeux et un large sourire, riant lui aussi lorsque les deux femmes se mirent à rire.

Ensuite, Carl se tourna vers Connor. Il plissa les yeux à lui et l'étudia un instant sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur son ventre et ses doigts tambourinant dans la contemplation. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, mais il voulait voir s'il pouvait le déstabiliser un peu sous son regard jugeant.

«Y a-t-il un problème, Carl ?» S'interrogea Markus qui se pencha vers lui en regardant le RK800 en face de lui à côté de Jenna.

«Non Markus, aucun. Nous avons affaires à l'Androïde envoyé par CyberLife pour traquer les déviants, celui qui voulait ta mort, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis curieux de connaître son point de vu aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il est lui-même un déviant.» Carl haussa les sourcils puis sourit lorsque Connor cligna des yeux et croisa les bras dans son dos.

«Je pense que mon avis sur la question pourrait vous satisfaire. Enfin, cela dépendra.» Confia Connor en levant les sourcils, un petit frisson lui parcourant l'échine lorsque Jenna posa une main sur son bras d'une manière réconfortante, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas le passé lorsqu'il était une machine démunis de choix.

«Et cela dépendra de quoi ?» Pressa Carl qui reposa ses bras sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant.

«De mon humeur.» Rétorqua Connor en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance, gagnant un petit ricanement de Jenna qui couvrit immédiatement sa bouche.

Carl se mit à rire puis secoua la tête en frottant deux doigts contre son front, invraisemblablement comblé par la réponse de l'Androïde détective. Il donna un signe de sa main à Markus pour qu'il le pousse jusque dans le salon, riant toujours doucement sous son souffle. Ce déviant avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il pensait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec lui.

«Entrez ! Je ne reçois pas souvent de la visite, alors ne faites pas attention au bordel. Un verre de Whisky ? Cognac ? Nous avons normalement de l'eau quelque part.» Proposa Carl en indiquant avec sa main le chariot contenant tous les alcools.

«Jerry, décris-moi la pièce s'il te plaît.» Chuchota Anya en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de son Androïde, se référant pour l'instant au bruit et à l'odeur de la pièce.

«Oui, bien-sûr Anya ! Alors, il y a une immense bibliothèque tout le long du mur derrière nous remplis de livres très intéressants à lires ! Je pourrais t'en lire un, si tu le souhaites ? Oh ! Et là ! Une girafe ! Elle a exactement 362 taches brunes sur le corps et sa tête atteint presque le plafond du salon. Au milieu, un grand et douillet canapé rouge ! Et là dans le coin, il y a même un beau et luisant piano noir.» Jerry s'arrêta car il savait qu'Anya allait réagir à cette dernière remarque.

«Un piano ?» Elle se redressa avec espoir, ses doigts agrippant le vêtement de l'Androïde.

«Oh oui ma chère. Markus peut vous jouer quelque chose. Markus ?» Appela Carl qui donna un petit geste invitant vers le piano à l'Androïde à la peau mate.

«Oui, avec plaisir ! J'ai peut-être une chanson qui pourrait vous faire sourire, Anya.» Sourit gentiment Markus en prenant le bras d'Anya pour l'emmener avec lui vers le piano, faisant attention de ne pas l'effrayer par ses gestes.

Jerry la suivit avec précaution tout en continuant de lui décrire la magnifique pièce et la multitude de bibelots qui s'y trouvaient. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie humaine lorsque Markus s'assit sur le tabouret du piano et commença à jouer le morceau qu'il avait en tête, une peau d'ours s'étalant sur le coffre.

Jenna sourit. Evidemment qu'il allait jouer cette chanson, Anya l'adorait.

C'était celle qu'il avait chanté lors de la manifestation, face aux humains qui avaient pour ordre de les descendre tous sans exception. Heureusement que Connor était arrivé avec les Androïdes des entrepôts de CyberLife juste après ! Car elle n'osait s'imaginer ce qu'il se serait produit sinon.

En pensant à Connor, elle se tourna et le chercha du regard jusqu'à tomber sur lui près de la bibliothèque. Il se tenait fixement devant elle, un livre en main et le lisant en à peine quelques secondes, la LED à sa tempe jaune clignotante alors qu'il assimilait les informations dans son ordinateur interne.

«Des livres … Ils sont tellement rares. Tonton adorerait avoir une bibliothèque comme celle-ci. Même si lire ne fait pas partie de sa passion, ils restent un vestige de son époque.» Dit rêveusement Jenna en passant son doigt sur les reliures des livres, un léger sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Son père aussi, adorait les livres.

Connor baissa les yeux sur Jenna et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il esquissa un beau sourire, refermant bruyamment le livre puis le reposant sur l'étagère à l'endroit exacte où il l'avait d'abord prit. Il n'avait jamais vu de livres comme ceux-là avant et il avait la soudaine envie de tous les lires pour en apprendre plus sur l'humanité.

«Vous pouvez en prendre quelques-uns, si vous le souhaitez.» Carl s'approcha d'eux après les avoir observés depuis quelques instants au loin.

«Non, je ne peux pas accepter.» Répondit rapidement Jenna en secouant négativement la tête, un peu embarrassée. Elle détourna les yeux des livres pour regarder le peintre qui se tenait devant elle avec une expression légèrement amusée.

«J'insiste. Ils se font rares, je ne suis pas certain que vous en verrez encore beaucoup au cours de votre vie. Prenez cela comme un cadeau d'un vieil homme malade.» Insista Carl en montrant avec sa main l'étagère de livres qui se dressait devant eux.

«Merci.» Souffla sincèrement Jenna en joignant les mains devant elle, Connor lui tendant soudainement un livre qu'il venait de récupérer sur l'étagère.

Elle cligna des yeux et le récupéra, un sourire mangeant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre sur les races de chiens connues. Forcément qu'il voudrait ce genre de livre son Connor. En plus, il lui donnait l'un de ses regards qui faisait toujours fondre son cœur, celui qu'elle chérissait de voir sur son doux visage.

Jenna ne put se retenir mais se pencha et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue, surprise lorsque l'Androïde encercla son bras autour du bas de son dos et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle n'était pas encore habituer à exprimer son amour en public mais heureusement, Carl était retourné près du piano.

Elle récupéra deux autres livres pour son oncle. Un livre de Shakespeare et un roman policier, de quoi l'occuper pendant plusieurs nuits si pas plusieurs semaines car Jenna n'était pas certaine qu'il lise beaucoup. Elle leva les sourcils puis laissa sortir un petit soupir en s'imaginant la tête que ferait Hank lorsqu'elle lui donnera ses livres qui appartenaient au grand peintre Carl Manfred.

La musique s'élevait dans les airs et donna une pression au sein de la poitrine de Jenna, se rappelant parfaitement bien de ses instants de tension palpable. Elle sentit Connor passer son bras autour de ses épaules et la tirer contre lui lorsqu'il sentit son désordre émotionnel, lui-même un peu ému.

Markus jouait merveilleusement bien cette chanson qui prenait aux tripes, laissant une petite larme rouler le long de la joue d'Anya lorsqu'il conclut gracieusement le morceau. Jerry lui secoua les épaules puis se pencha contre elle en lui donnant un petit câlin réconfortant.

«Très beau.» Déclara Anya en passant sa main sur ses yeux, reprenant sa canne en main pour explorer un peu la pièce. Markus se leva et vint lui tenir compagnie avec Jerry en lui parlant des déviants et de ce qu'elle aimait faire dans la vie, la chanson.

Connor planta un baiser dans les cheveux blonds de Jenna puis s'écarta pour aller voir le jeu d'échec proche de la fenêtre donnant sur le magnifique jardin. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis prit place en mettant son index sous son menton, planifiant d'ores et déjà comment gagner cette partie rapidement et facilement.

«Une bonne partie d'échec.» Carl vint prendre place en face de lui puis l'imita dans sa position concentrée, sachant très bien qu'il allait perdre face à un Androïde aussi développé que lui. Mais pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance !

Ils déplacèrent quelques pièces puis s'arrêtèrent, ayant bientôt l'attention de toutes les personnes sur eux et leur jeu. Anya se pencha vers Jerry et lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient. Son Androïde répondit immédiatement en décrivant les places de chacune des pièces sur le plateau.

Jenna s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du canapé rouge en croisant les jambes, son regard dans le visage concentrer de Connor qui, au prochain mouvement de Carl, plissa les yeux en pleine méditation. Elle ne put s'en empêcher mais sourire à la tête qu'il faisait et à quel point il avait l'air humain … Là, devant ce jeu qui demandait beaucoup d'entraînement et de patience en temps normal.

«Echec et mat.» Déclara Connor en finissant la partie en moins de deux minutes. Il bloqua le Roi du peintre puis se leva en passant ses mains le long de sa veste grise, haussant un sourcil arrogant à Carl lorsqu'il le regarda avec de grands yeux et la bouche légèrement béate.

«Il est fascinant. Vraiment très rapide dans ses gestes et sa façon de penser.» Remarqua Carl en passant un doigt pensivement sous son menton, ses yeux plissés à la forme de l'Androïde RK800 qui jouait maintenant avec une pièce Washington.

«Connor, je ne crois pas que c'est le moment.» Renifla d'amusement Jenna aux pitreries de l'Androïde. Il jongla une dernière fois avec sa pièce puis la rangea dans la poche de sa veste, donnant un clin d'œil à son humaine lorsqu'elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?» Demanda Anya lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de son amie.

«Oh, il fait juste le pitre. Il utilise une pièce pour calibrer ses fonctions mais … Disons que là, il veut juste faire son intéressant.» Rétorqua Jenna en venant se mettre aux côtés de Jerry et d'Anya proche de la grande Girafe empaillée et de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Connor fronça les sourcils lorsque les deux femmes se mirent à glousser mais fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Oui, peut-être qu'il jouissait de l'approbation du vieil homme et qu'il profitait un peu de son intelligence et de ses réflexes surhumain … Mais il était aussi un modèle hors norme et en plus, unique en son genre, il n'existait pas deux comme lui.

Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une vitrine contenant de petites statuettes dorées laides, enfin, de son point de vue. Il n'aimait pas grand-chose de cette grande maison luxurieuse si ce n'était le côté rustique à cause du bois et de la bibliothèque.

Au moins, cet endroit ne ressemblait pas à l'horrible maison d'Elijah Kamski.

«J'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose, Mlle Anderson. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.» S'exprima soudainement Carl lorsque Markus vint se mettre aux commandes de son fauteuil roulant, le poussant en direction de son atelier.

Tout le monde suivit jusque dans le spacieux atelier où d'immenses baies vitrées donnaient de la luminosité naturelle et de l'inspiration au célèbre peintre. Une salle avec un plafond très haut pour permettre au robot élévateur d'atteindre les bouts des toiles gigantesques. Actuellement, Carl travaillait sur une toile avec un visage humain en utilisant du bleu et du vert pour faire les effets d'ombres et de lumières.

C'était comment Jerry décrivait la pièce à Anya, toujours en faisant de grands signes et d'une voix vive et conviviale. Il ne manquait pas le moindre détail, passant des couleurs et des toiles aux petits pinceaux de toutes tailles sur la table colorée dans le coin. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était de voir le visage illuminé de son amie à ses explications, lui donnant une forte pression agréable dans sa pompe à Thirium.

«C'est magnifique …» S'émerveilla Jenna, la bouche béate et le cœur courant dans sa poitrine à la beauté artistique de cette pièce.

«Markus m'a dit que vous aimez peindre. J'aimerais voir l'une de vos œuvres un de ses jours. Il paraît qu'elles sont magnifiques.» Sollicita Carl lorsque l'Androïde le positionna à côté d'elle et juste en face de sa toile en finition.

«Je … Eh bien, oui. J'adore le dessin et la peinture, c'est ma passion depuis toute petite.» Hésita Jenna d'un léger haussement d'épaules désinvolte, soudainement mal à l'aise devant une aussi grande célébrité dans le monde des arts.

Markus leva un sourcil à Carl puis donna un coup d'œil complice au chasseur de déviant qui se tenait près de la grande vitre impeccable. S'il connaissait l'existence des œuvres de l'humaine, c'était grâce à lui. Et donc par définition, grâce à lui si aujourd'hui elle était présenté à Carl Manfred.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Anya et Jerry qui admiraient l'une des œuvres de son ancien Maître. Il s'agissait d'une peinture représentant une main brandissante des chaînes mais ce qu'ils ignoraient encore, c'était que cette peinture avait été faite par lui quelques mois auparavant.

«Aimez-vous ?» Demanda Markus en regardant Anya, les bras dans le dos en attendant la réponse. North lui avait dit qu'elle adorait cette peinture et qu'elle ressentait la douleur et la tristesse en travers elle, mais maintenant il était curieux de connaître l'avis de ses nouveaux amis.

«Cette peinture est trop jolie ! J'aime les couleurs !» S'égaya Jerry en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Anya, quant à elle, prit un instant de plus en réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui décrire Jerry à propos de cette peinture. Elle hocha pensivement la tête puis déplaça sa canne blanche dans son autre main en tournant la tête vers Markus à sa droite.

«Je pense qu'elle est intéressante. On ressent le besoin de liberté en travers elle.» Admit-elle en levant les sourcils, espérant avoir répondue juste à la question de l'Androïde qui l'impressionnait encore.

«Vous avez raison. A l'époque, j'ignorais ce que j'avais ressenti en la peignant. Mais maintenant, lorsque je la regarde, je vois de l'espoir pour un peuple. Un peuple qui n'avait jamais été respecté et entendu, jusqu'à maintenant.» Poursuivit Markus, ses yeux vairons se perdant sur cette ancienne peinture.

Anya acquit d'un léger hochement de tête puis donna un petit sourire à Markus. Cette peinture pointait du doigt l'esclavage des Androïdes ainsi que leurs souffrances aux mains de leurs Maîtres, leurs créateurs. Même si elle ne pouvait pas la voir, la voix de l'Androïde à côté d'elle suffisait pour lui transmettre son ressentit sur la peinture.

Connor, de son côté, continuait d'explorer l'atelier avec une certaine fascination. Il passait des scans réguliers tout en gardant une oreille attentive à ce qu'il se disait autour de lui et notamment avec le vieil homme et Jenna devant la grande toile.

C'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans un nouveau lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, une programmation qui restait dans ses codages malgré la déviance. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne ! Au moins, il savait tout sur tout en moins de deux.

«Il n'y a pas de grandes œuvres sans un grand homme derrière. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, après une longue et ennuyeuse carrière. Je ne cesse de me questionner sur l'humanité et ses choix en travers mes peintures. Sommes-nous justes ? Indulgents ? Mais même après toutes ses années, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine aigreur …» Commenta Carl, une petite grimace traversant ses traits de visage.

Jenna hocha pensivement la tête tout en regardant amoureusement cette incroyable toile, les mains dans le dos tout comme Markus à sa droite avec Anya et Jerry. Les paroles du peintre résonnaient dans sa tête et lui donnaient des idées de peintures qui pourraient être très intéressantes sur le sujet.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention près des étagères et des petites statuettes d'humains. C'était Connor qui continuait de faire ses investigations dans l'atelier en se concentrant maintenant sur les pots de peintures …. Oh non. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la LED flashant jaune puis il tendit deux doigts vers une tâche de peinture sur l'une des étagères.

Il leva ses doigts tâchés de peinture à sa bouche pour un examen mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêcha de justesse, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de sa langue. Il cligna des yeux puis baissa son regard confus sur le visage horrifié de Jenna.

«Connor, ne met pas ça dans ta bouche ! Tient-toi un peu tranquille, s'il te plaît.» Plaida-t-elle en tentant de rabaisser le bras de l'Androïde qui refusait de le faire, utilisant à peine sa force pour rester dans cette position.

«N'avez-vous jamais été confronté à un choix difficile ? Quelque chose que vous vouliez retransmettre en travers une peinture …» Continua Carl comme si Jenna n'avait pas disparu de son côté.

«Si, bien-sûr. J'en ai quelques-unes.» Répondit-elle précipitamment en reprenant rapidement le bras de Connor lorsqu'il trempa ses doigts dans une autre tâche de peinture, près à l'analyser. Habituellement, ce genre de choses ne la dérangeait pas, mais ici chez Carl Manfred c'était différent et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il l'embarrasse.

Malheureusement, alors qu'elle regardait vers Carl, Connor finit par lécher ses doigts et faire son examen en clignant des yeux lorsqu'il eut les résultats, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Jenna lui jeta un regard noir puis voulu rejoindre le peintre mais sa main toucha une substance collante sur l'étagère du bas …

«Génial …» Chuchota-t-elle en donnant un petit soupire frustré, ses doigts recouverts de peinture rose fraiche. Bon, elle ne pouvait plus demander à Connor de goûter étant donné que Monsieur avait déjà fait son test, et il n'y avait pas de chiffon à l'horizon, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une issue.

 _Bon, tempi._

«Oh, tu as vu la banane volante ?» S'écria-t-elle assez doucement pour que seul l'Androïde RK800 l'entende, un doigt pointé vers le plafond et les yeux larges d'un air faussement surpris.

«Non, où ça ?» Répondit Connor en levant la tête vers la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.

Jenna sourit mesquinement et utilisa ce petit moment d'égarement pour essuyer ses doigts rose sur la veste de son Androïde. Ni vue, ni connue ! Il ne l'avait même pas senti en plus, car il continuait de regarder bêtement au plafond pour voir cette fameuse banane volante.

Non, il avait plutôt une tête vraiment trop adorable qui lui donna une pointe de culpabilité pour le faire passer pour une andouille. Surtout que Jerry avait vu son petit tour de passe-passe et que l'Androïde en question se mit à rire hystériquement, une main sur sa tête et un doigt moqueur pointé à Connor.

«Shhhhh !» Jenna lui fit signe de se taire avant que toute l'attention soit sur eux. Heureusement que Markus et Anya étaient plongés dans la discussion et qu'ils ne se retournèrent pas lorsque Jerry se mit à rire.

«Je ne vois pas de banane, Jenna. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai bien peur que tu sois délirante …» S'inquiéta Connor en se tournant vers elle avec une expression soucieuse, une main tendue et passant déjà plusieurs scans sur son corps.

«Non mais laisse tomber, elle s'est désintégrer.» Jenna secoua la tête puis leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire narquois. Ne supportant plus le regard que l'Androïde détective lui donnait, elle prit son bras sous le sien et le tira avec elle jusqu'à Carl qui n'avait pas cessé de parler depuis tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de l'Androïde RK800 à côté de Jenna, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question concernant son œuvre. Comme il l'avait fait avec Markus, il y a quelques semaines en arrière.

«Et toi dis-moi, que pense-tu de cette peinture ?» Requit-il en tournant toute son attention sur l'Androïde rigide qu'il trouvait fascinant.

Connor leva les yeux sur la peinture et mit un certain temps à l'observer sans rien dire, les doigts tapotant contre sa cuisse dans l'expectative. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une expression faciale encourageante, mais plutôt l'air pessimiste sur la question. Finalement, il détourna les yeux de la peinture pour regarder le peintre avec les sourcils levés, le front sillonné.

«Sincèrement, je n'aime pas. Les peintures de Jenna sont bien plus belles et plus impressionnantes.» Affirma ce dernier en se redressant fièrement, Jenna le suppliant du regard de ne rien dire de la sorte.

Carl secoua dédaigneusement la tête puis se mit à rire comme tout à l'heure, clairement impressionné par le culot de cet Androïde et la façon qu'il avait de protéger les intérêts de sa dulcinée. Il lui faisait un peu pensé à Markus, lorsqu'il lui avait présenté sa chère et tendre North, la jolie Androïde un peu timide mais qui n'hésitait pas à donner un morceau de son esprit quand il le fallait.

«Connor, bon sang ! Ne dit pas ça !» S'esclaffa Jenna en couvrant son visage rouge d'embarras, les cheveux tombant sur ses joues chaudes.

«Non, laissez-le s'exprimer. Il a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense vraiment. Après tout, c'est le propre de la déviance, le libre arbitre et les émotions chez les Androïdes. Je préfère largement entendre ce genre de réponse plutôt que d'entendre des mensonges fondés sur l'hypocrisie.» Renifla Carl en passant ses doigts contre ses yeux, encore riant de la situation.

Anya, Jerry et Markus rejoignirent le trio lorsqu'ils entendirent le rire du peintre et le cri désespéré de Jenna.

«Un problème ?» Demanda Anya en venant se mettre à côté de son amie, Jerry lui tenant le coude pour la guider jusqu'à elle. Markus plissa les yeux à Connor puis lui envoya un message d'une simple pression de ses doigts contre sa tempe, souriant à la réponse qu'il lui offrit.

«Non, non tout va bien.» Jenna se força à sourire en prenant les épaules d'Anya dans une douce accolade, son embarras passager remplacer par du soulagement de voir que monsieur Manfred n'avait pas mal prit la réponse de Connor.

Il fallait s'en douter après tout, il avait aussi eu un Androïde atteint de déviance. Donc ce genre de réponses devait faire parties de son quotidien à présent.

Après quelques petits échanges de plus et anecdotes, tout le monde regagna le salon et s'installa sur l'immense canapé de velours rouge. Connor prit la main de Jenna et la tira dans le couloir avant qu'elle ne passe l'encadrement de la porte automatique.

«Jenna ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?» Exigea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils puis en penchant la tête sur le côté, la LED clignotant un instant au rouge puis revenant au bleu lorsque la jeune femme déposa ses mains sur ses joues avec un doux sourire.

«Non tu n'as rien dit de mal. Je dois m'excuser pour mon comportement d'aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une mauvaise position. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'exprimer ton opinion et de dire ce que tu penses.» Renchérit-elle en caressant ses pouces sur ses joues, son cœur manquant un battement douloureux lorsque Connor se mit à sourire joyeusement.

«D'accord. Mais pour les peintures, je le pense vraiment ! Tu es plus douée que n'importe qui et-»

Il fut coupé dans sa diatribe par les lèvres douces de Jenna contre les siennes, le faisant taire d'un tendre et chaleureux baiser. Il fondit contre elle et la serra contre sa poitrine en souriant contre ses lèvres, une main sans peau caressant amoureusement sa joue.

Ce baiser valait tous les mots du monde. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour ses paroles qui allaient droit à son cœur, même si elle n'était pas forcément du même avis que lui sur la question. Carl Manfred était et restera pour toujours son idole dans le monde de l'art, il n'y avait pas plus grands artistes que lui.

Connor donna un dernier petit baiser à ses lèvres puis s'éloigna avec un léger sourire, une main à sa hanche et ses yeux bruns émotifs dans les siens. Sa pompe vibrait intensément contre les doigts de Jenna et sa main blanche caressait doucement la peau à sa joue, rendant ce petit moment intime inoubliable.

Finalement, après quelques instants de plus l'un contre l'autre, ils rejoignirent le salon où plaisantaient Carl, Anya et Jerry, Markus leur servant des verres à chacun tout en écoutant la discussion.

Jenna sourit à elle-même en voyant sa chère amie sourire et rire avec des inconnus. Elle aimait la voir aussi heureuse et détendue. C'était une image qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'oublier de sitôt, surtout lorsque Jerry lui prit la main dans la sienne et lui donna une petite tape amicale avec un large sourire qui pourrait rivaliser avec le Chat de Cheshire.

Anya méritait d'être heureuse, plus que quiconque, et Jenna fera tout en son pouvoir pour que ses quelques heures passées avec elle, feront partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

«Oh ! Connor ! Pourquoi tu es tout rose ?» S'écria abruptement Jerry en sautant sur ses pieds et en pointant du doigt l'Androïde RK800 qui venait de se tourner vers Markus pour engager la discussion avec lui.

 _Oups._

«Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?» S'étonna Anya en travers son rire, le verre glissant presque de ses mains lorsque Jerry se mit à rire bruyamment.

«Eh bien, Monsieur décide de se mettre à la peinture ? Il me reste des toiles, inutile d'utiliser cette belle veste pour faire ses premiers tests.» Ricana Carl en s'adossant contre son fauteuil, clairement amusé par le comportement de l'Androïde.

Même Markus se mit à rire puis pinça les lèvres lorsque le chasseur de déviant le regarda confusément, un sourcil levé. Il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient tous mais soudainement, le leader des déviants lui indiqua d'un coup de menton l'arrière de sa veste, s'efforçant de rester calme face à cette situation délicate.

Connor se contorsionna jusqu'à entrevoir la cause de tous ses rires, trois longues traces de peinture rose sur sa toute nouvelle veste que Hank lui avait si gentiment acheté la semaine dernière ! Il écarquilla les yeux puis jeta sa tête en direction de la porte où Jenna essayait tant bien que mal de passer inaperçu derrière les chaises, les dents serrés et un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire taire les autres.

Elle s'arrêta lorsque le silence retomba dans la pièce puis jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus la table pour voir tous les regards sur elle, et plus particulièrement celui de Connor …

 _Merde._

«JENNA !»

FIN-S

* * *

C'était trop fun ! J'adore faire ce genre de fic XD Peut-être un peu long pour dire que c'est un OS … Mais toujours aussi amusant ! Niark niark.

Prochain demain et de retour au commissariat je pense, pas encore sûr de ce que je vais poster ^^ Nous verrons !

A bientôt, VP


	12. Le nouveau

Hey les cocos, ça faisait un moment. Comment ça va ?

Continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez de mes histoires, du couplage Jennor, des personnages de Detroit (s'ils sont bien respectés, car c'est ma hantise de faire du OOC TwT) et de partager vos idées/défis aussi. J'en ai grandement besoin :')

Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, sachez que cela me fait énormément plaisir 3 Comme toujours.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le nouveau

Rien qu'au premier regard, Connor sut tout de suite qu'il ne l'aimerait pas.

Dès l'instant même où le Capitaine Fowler leur présenta le nouveau stagiaire qui les accompagnera pour la semaine entière sur les enquêtes impliquant un homicide. Il n'appréciait guère sa façon de se comporter ni ce petit air prétentieux qui semblait ne plus le quitter depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Des cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière avec une petite mèche traînante sur son front, un peu comme lui d'ailleurs, sauf que personne n'avait le droit de faire cela à part lui. Des yeux bleus, une bouche toujours souriante, dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt, un physique athlétique et un timbre de voix assez grave.

Mais ce que Connor haïssait par-dessus tout, fut le regard qu'il donnait à sa Jenna.

Un regard plein de convoitise, semblable à celui de l'inspecteur Reed mais sans le petit côté salace et jugeant. Il était intéressé par elle, cela était d'une évidence comme le nez au milieu du visage et l'Androïde détective ne supportait pas d'avoir une rivalité, même infime, pour celle qui lui appartenait déjà.

Ce jeune mâle humain du nom de David ne cessait de le rendre jaloux alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait de mal, sauf regarder et sourire à Jenna. Oui, cette jalousie qu'il avait autrefois éprouvé était de retour et chauffait ses circuits jusqu'à lui donner une monter de colère suivit d'une profonde tristesse. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais le voilà face à cette situation plutôt compliquée et dérangeante.

Hank non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le petit nouveau. Il suffisait de jeter un œil à son expression renfrognée à chaque fois que David ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui donnait un peu de soulagement à Connor, de ne pas être le seul à ne pas l'apprécier dès le début. Même si au fond il savait qu'il devait lui donner sa chance comme Jenna l'avait fait pour lui au tout début de son intégration, alors que Hank haïssait avec passion les Androïdes.

Mais sa chance fut rapidement consommer juste en entendant le son du prénom de Jenna sur sa langue.

Même dans la voiture en direction d'une scène de crime, alors que Connor était sur le siège passager comme d'habitude, il devait supporter ses horribles blagues de mauvais goûts qui finissaient toujours par faire rire la nièce du Lieutenant ! Pourquoi riait-elle ?! Même Hank lui cria de se taire car son humour à deux balles l'incommodait !

Il avait pourtant proposé à Jenna d'aller sur le siège avant et lui à l'arrière avec ce type … Mais curieusement, elle avait refusée.

«Hé hé ! J'en ai une bonne. Tu connais la blague de la pomme ?» Ricana bêtement David en posant innocemment sa main sur le genou de Jenna, à moitié riant de sa propre blague qui s'annonçait déjà stupide.

«Non ?» Jenna leva les sourcils et sourit au jeune homme, trouvant son rire plus drôle que ses blagues.

«Elle est pourrie !» Finit-il en fondant dans un rire hystérique suivit de la femme qui claqua sa propre main sur son épaule en lui soufflant entre deux rires qu'il était un imbécile.

Connor plissa les yeux et resserra sa prise sur son pantalon dans une poigne serrée, la LED rouge et la jalousie en ébullition dans ses systèmes. Se pouvait-il qu'un humain soit aussi pitoyable ? Il ne comprenait peut-être pas grand-chose en humour, mais là il savait quand même faire la différence entre être drôle et être pathétique.

«Dis donc jeune homme, si tu n'as pas envie de faire le trajet à pied, je te conseil de la fermer une bonne fois pour toute ! Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui me retient encore de ne pas te balancer par la fenêtre.» S'agaça Hank qui, par la suite, tourna le bouton du volume de la radio à fond la caisse pour ne plus rien entendre de ses affreuses blagues.

De plus, il avait très bien vu les réactions de Connor pour le moment encore sous contrôle. Il comprenait et compatissait pour lui. Avoir un rival sans en être un pouvait rendre les choses tellement difficiles … Il suffisait d'ailleurs de regarder sa LED qui ne cessait de faire des jeux de lumière depuis que le nouveau avait été présenté dans le bureau de Fowler.

 _Pauvre fiston …_

Sur les lieux du drame, Ben les accueillit rapidement à l'extérieur pour leur offrir un petit débriefing avant de voir la scène du crime. Il s'agissait d'une jolie maison dans la banlieue de Detroit, un peu à l'écart de la ville avec très peu de voisinage.

«Salut Ben. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, cette fois ?» Hank croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que sa nièce et l'autre neuneu ne suivent.

«La victime est Barry Mallister, 35 ans. Il venait d'être embaucher en tant que videur dans la nouvelle boîte de nuit. Tu sais, celle qui a ouvert ses portes en plein centre-ville, récemment.» Expliqua Ben en ouvrant le dossier qu'il gardait sous le bras.

«Ouais je vois. Encore un qui n'a pas supporter le travail de nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?» Demanda le Lieutenant en marchant derrière Ben jusque dans le hall d'entrée, Connor sur ses traces et scannant d'ores et déjà les environs.

«Eh bien, pas grand-chose. Il n'avait pas d'Androïde et sa femme l'a quitté il y a deux mois. D'après nos sources, il avait pour habitude de consommer beaucoup de drogues et surtout de la red ice.» Lui informa Ben en haussant les sourcils d'un air désinvolte.

«Encore de cette merde …» Grommela Hank en laissant sortir un énorme soupir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

Jenna attacha ses cheveux puis déposa ses lunettes noires sur son nez en sortant son cahier de note et son crayon, prête à inscrire les preuves et les indices. Elle suivit Connor et attendit qu'il finisse de faire le tour de la pièce pour lui demander ce qu'il avait récolté durant son examen minutieux, l'admirant silencieusement.

Son regard se perdit un instant et elle vit au loin David près d'une étagère avec pleins de bibelots inutiles. Il touchait à tout et laissait partout des empreintes … N'avait-il jamais suivit de formation ou été à l'école de police ?

Soudainement, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'un pot avec des fleurs dessus. Il le ramassa et força l'ouverture en exerçant le plus de force possible jusqu'à ce que le couvercle ne saute et ne libère une substance poussiéreuse rouge dans les airs …

 _ATCHOUM !_

Le contenu entier du pot se dispersa autour de lui dans un nuage de fumée rouge, colorant rapidement ses cheveux blond et ses vêtements. David cligna des yeux et gémit lorsqu'il reçut de la red ice dans les yeux et dans les narines, l'empêchant de voir clair pendant quelques secondes. Il renifla plusieurs fois puis reposa le pot vide sur l'étagère là où il l'avait d'abord trouvé.

Il s'épousseta les mains et quand il se tourna, vit que le Lieutenant de police, l'inspecteur, les analystes, Jenna et l'Androïde le regardait fixement sans bouger.

«Euh … Désolé.» Grimaça David dans un sourire forcé en reniflant plusieurs fois.

Sans rien dire, ils reprirent tous le travail comme s'il n'avait jamais rien fait ou dit, même si Hank et Ben étaient au-delà de la consternation. L'excuse ? Il n'était qu'un stagiaire alors il avait le droit à quelques erreurs …

Connor donna un coup de tête circulaire puis cligna des yeux lorsqu'il décela des traces de chaussures de taille trente-huit sur la moquette grise près de l'escalier. Ses traces menaient jusqu'au salon et près de la cheminée où le corps de Barry Mallister résidait, encercler d'une banderole jaune et d'analystes.

Il suivit les pas jusque dans la cuisine où une trace de sang frais peinturait le mur en forme de main. Il était temps de réaliser une analyse plus précise afin de déterminé à qui appartenait ce sang et surtout, qui l'avait laissé là. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à Jenna qui tenait son carnet en main à côté de la table, il trempa deux doigts dans la substance et l'approcha de ses lèvres …

«Oh mec. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Tu vas me faire vomir …» Lança David qui eut juste le temps de couvrir sa bouche en voyant l'Androïde RK800 faire.

Connor lui leva un sourcil arrogant puis esquissa un léger sourire mauvais en le voyant devenir blanc, littéralement. C'était très satisfaisant de le voir tourner de l'œil, alors il rapprocha lentement ses doigts de sa bouche puis passa sa langue avec détermination sur le sang qu'il venait de récolter, la LED clignotante pendant qu'il analysait.

 _Burp !_

Les yeux de David s'exorbitèrent et il courut vite vers l'évier en poussant Jenna hors de son chemin avant qu'il ne vomisse sur le sol. Elle le regarda avec surprise puis se mit à rire lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il venait de voir Connor en pleine action. Donnant un petit clin d'œil à l'Androïde mesquin, elle secoua la tête et reprit ses notes, pas le moins du monde perturbée par les bruits écœurants derrière elle.

Et là, il venait de marquer un point. Il avait réagi un peu de la même manière que le Lieutenant Anderson la première fois qu'il l'avait vu faire mais là, il devait admettre que la réaction était bien plus drôle et terriblement récompensante.

Reprenant son travail, Connor contourna la table puis s'approcha de la porte arrière grande ouverte et de la chaise renversée sur le sol, d'autres traces de sang de la victime sur elle. Il visualisa la scène et vit que l'assassin avait pris la fuite par cette porte en laissant des traces de boue sur le sol à son passage dans la cour.

«Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?» Interrogea Jenna en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux blonds passant d'une épaule à l'autre.

«Je suis presque sûr que nous n'avons pas affaire à un Androïde. Il me manque juste l'arme du crime ou une preuve qui pourrait m'en donner l'exactitude.» Affirma ce dernier en regardant vaguement autour de lui.

«Tu penses qu'il s'agirait d'un membre de sa famille ? Ou d'un ami ?» Hank s'adossa contre la porte lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Connor en s'approchant de la cuisine.

«Son dossier indique qu'il n'était pas en bon terme avec son ex-femme, et qu'il avait beaucoup de problèmes d'argents. Ce qui pourrait nous mener sur la piste du meurtre avec préméditation.» En conclut l'Androïde détective d'un haussement de sourcil convaincu.

«Peut-être une vengeance …» Pensa haut et fort Jenna en plissant les yeux et en mettant un doigt sous son menton, un lent sourire prenant ses lèvres lorsque Connor hocha la tête en accord avec elle.

«Exact.» Il imita son sourire.

Hank ricana puis s'éloigna de l'encadrement de la porte pour retourner dans le salon auprès de Ben qui notait tous ce que les analystes lui rapportaient de la scène du crime. David, de son côté, sortit la tête de l'évier avec un soupir puis sourit bêtement lorsque la nausée passa. Il avait déjà vu des Androïdes dans sa vie mais jamais ceux qui mangeaient les preuves !

«Ça va ?» Questionna Jenna avec une légère trace d'inquiétude sur son visage, une main dans le dos du jeune homme et l'autre tenant son carnet contre sa poitrine.

«Ouais … Je m'en remettrais. Il fait toujours ça, lui ?» David leva les yeux vers elle, sidéré.

«C'est son travail. Il analyse les preuves en temps réel. C'est un prototype ultra perfectionné, il fait tout un tas de choses incroyables et très impressionnantes.» Répondit rêveusement Jenna en courant une main dans ses cheveux, le regard un peu perdu.

«Un Androïde, quoi.» Renifla David en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire ludique aux lèvres en voyant la réaction de la femme et surtout, sa réponse qui lui laissa le doute sur la relation qu'elle entreprenait avec ce robot.

«Pas seulement.»

Du côté du salon, Connor passa à près de Hank et de Ben pour rejoindre le corps de Barry sur le sol derrière le canapé et proche de la cheminée. Il était à plat ventre, un bras dans le dos et ses yeux bruns fixaient un point dans le vide, du sang séché sur ses lèvres et sur la moquette. Il pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il s'accroupit devant le corps pour analyser les blessures avec son scan visuel.

Deux coups de couteaux dans la poitrine et un dans la cuisse droite. Cela lui rappela vaguement la scène de crime avec l'Androïde de Carlos Ortiz, sauf qu'ici, il n'y avait pas eu un tel acharnement sur la victime.

Ne voulant pas le toucher, Connor se releva alors que David et Jenna apparurent tous deux dans le salon. Immédiatement, la jalousie brûla dans sa pompe à Thirium quand il remarqua la petite rougeur sur les joues de son humaine. Qu'avaient-ils dits dans la cuisine pendant son absence pour la faire réagir de la sorte ?

Apparemment Hank pensait la même chose parce qu'au moment où il vit l'état de sa nièce, il fronça les sourcils et grimaça de dégout. D'un geste dédaigneux de sa main, il appela David pour qu'il laisse Jenna seule et surtout, pour qu'il fasse son travail de stagiaire qui était d'écrire un rapport de la situation !

«Tu dors ou quoi ? Arrête de rêvasser et met toi au travail, si tu ne veux pas que je te change de poste.» S'agaça le lieutenant en secouant la tête, excédé de devoir surveiller un imbécile pareil.

Malgré sa forte jalousie, Connor réussit tout de même à visualiser la scène quand la victime fut attaquée à coup de couteau dans le salon, le meurtrier venant de la porte arrière. D'abord un coup dans la cuisse lorsqu'il trébucha sur son canapé, puis deux autres dans la poitrine au moment où il atterrit contre le mur, s'effondrant finalement sur le ventre devant la cheminée.

«Putain ! Mais il y a un mort, là !» S'écria soudainement David avec de grands yeux quand il finit par voir la victime, une main couvrant sa bouche dans l'horreur absolu.

«Non, sans blague ? Ha ha, très marrant. Tu pensais qu'on faisait quoi, ici ? Le ménage ?» Railla le Lieutenant, légèrement amusé par sa stupeur.

«Peut-être que vous devriez attendre dehors, David. Ce genre de scène de crime n'est pas pour les petites natures. Je risque fort de devoir faire de nouvelles analyses, ce serait dommage de gâcher les preuves avec vos remonter gastriques.» Renchérit Connor d'une légère petite moue de sa lèvre inférieure, le front sillonné.

«Il a raison.» Jenna haussa les épaules puis hocha la tête.

«D'accord. Oui, oui je pense que ce serait mieux.» Avala rapidement David qui posa une main par précaution sur sa bouche quand il senti une vague de nausée, inconscient de la moquerie de l'Androïde à son égard.

Pas pour Hank en revanche qui se mit à rire bruyamment en donnant un pouce levé à Connor fier de sa performance linguistique. Ce qui entraîna un soupir fatigué de Jenna face à ses gamineries même si elle devait admettre que c'était tout de même bien joué.

Tandis que David passait la porte d'entrée pour prendre l'air, l'Androïde détective repris ses expertises maintenant qu'il se sentait nettement plus léger en l'absence de son adversaire. Il découvrit assez rapidement l'arme du crime sous la table basse ainsi que les traces d'ADN sur le manche du couteau.

«J'ai découvert le meurtrier.» Dit-il en passant ses mains sur sa veste de police similaire à celle de Hank et de Jenna tout en dévoilant l'identité de la personne. Il brandit le couteau sans crainte de mettre des traces dessus puis le tendit à une analyste qui s'empressa de le mettre dans un sachet transparent.

«Donc c'était bel et bien sa femme … Bordel, heureusement que la mienne n'a pas fait ça.» Frissonna Hank, ce qui suscita un petit rire de sa nièce et une accolade de sa part.

«Elle avait peut-être une bonne raison de le faire.» Sourit méchamment Jenna, au plus grand damne de son oncle qui se crispa à sa dernière remarque.

«Euh, tu plaisante j'espère ! Jenna ?» S'inquiéta-t-il en suivant sa nièce jusque dehors, Connor sur ses traces et tout aussi inquiet que le Lieutenant. Il voulait lui aussi savoir pourquoi elle avait dit une chose pareille, une soudaine crainte fleurissante dans son régulateur.

Quand elle se mit soudainement à courir dans la rue sous les questions persistantes de David qui n'avait rien suivi de la conversation, l'Androïde RK800 courut après elle pour tenter de la rattraper et d'exiger une explication.

«J'ai rien dit !»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard, de retour au commissariat de Police, Hank retourna à son siège de bureau pour finir le rapport sur cette affaire élucidée en peu de temps grâce aux capacités accrues de Connor. Bon, il allait devoir inclure cet idiot de David même s'il n'avait rien fait à part des blagues nulles, vomir et éternuer dans la drogue …

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'un ennui mortel, Hank soupira puis se leva pour aller faire un tour du côté de la cafétéria et peut-être, pourquoi pas, chercher une bonne boîte de donuts bien mérité après une journée de travail aussi pénible.

Connor le suivit du regard sans poser de questions car son esprit était actuellement occupé à ne pas le faire croupir sous la jalousie et la colère. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'enquête, Jenna et David restaient constamment ensembles. Et par inadvertance, il avait entendu l'humain appeler Jenna, sa Jenna, Jen.

Ce qui était beaucoup trop familier pour le confort. Surtout qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps.

Sous prétexte qu'il était un stagiaire et qu'il ne connaissait rien, David lui demandait sans cesse de l'aide pour son rapport de stage. Et comme sa douce Jenna était une personne serviable et charmante, elle n'hésitait pas à lui venir au secours avec ce grand sourire qui faisait fondre tous les cœurs.

Et les régulateurs. Surtout celui de Connor qui bouillonnait actuellement dans le désespoir et la peur d'être remplacé par cet humain. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent une fois de plus sur le bureau un peu plus loin où Jenna expliquait joyeusement quelque chose à David, tous deux penchés sur le bureau et des feuilles éparpillées devant eux.

«Tu es dans la merde.»

Connor ferma les yeux et laissa sortir un souffle d'exaspération. L'inspecteur Reed ricana et s'assit dans le fauteuil de Hank en mettant ses pieds sur son bureau et en jouant avec son téléphone portable. Pourquoi venait-il l'embêter aujourd'hui et surtout, maintenant ? N'avait-il décidément rien d'autre à faire ?

«Bonjour, inspecteur Reed.» Répondit poliment et comme à chaque fois Connor qui tentait de rester sous contrôle et de ne pas se mettre à hurler sur lui.

«Nia nia nia, tu es jaloux, ça se voit. Il est en train de draguer ta copine et si tu ne réagis pas rapidement, il va se la faire. Et le pire, c'est que tu n'auras rien vu venir.» Prévint Gavin en levant les yeux vers l'Androïde dos à lui assis innocemment sur sa chaise, les mains sur ses genoux.

«Vous vous trompez. Jenna n'est pas comme ça. Elle voit en lui un ami, rien de plus.» Défendit Connor en clignant rapidement des yeux, la LED passant au jaune tandis que le sens de ses paroles s'écoulait dans sa tête. Il restait malgré tout, incertain.

«C'est une gonzesse, et toutes les gonzesses sont les mêmes, du con. Un jour tu penses l'avoir et le suivant, elle te largue comme une vieille chaussette. Surtout un gars comme toi qui n'a rien dans le slip. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Une femme qui rit, à moitié dans son lit.» Ricana stupidement Gavin en passant ses doigts sous son nez.

Connor déglutit mais ne dit rien alors que ses yeux bruns regardaient fixement la paire et notamment Jenna qui riait de bon cœur avec ce David … L'inspecteur avait peut-être raison. S'il ne réagissait pas, il allait perdre à jamais sa Jenna et ça, il en était juste hors de question. C'était impensable pour lui.

«Tu sais quoi, je vais te donner un petit conseil. D'homme à machine.» Gavin bondit de son siège pour venir se mettre à côté de l'Androïde toujours assis sur sa chaise et l'air malheureux mais tout de même à l'écoute car il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

«Chez nous, quand un homme sent une menace, nous procédons à un marquage de territoire.» Commença l'inspecteur en levant une main pour accompagner ses mots, comme s'il confiait un grand secret.

«Je n'urine pas, Inspecteur.» Eclaircit Connor en levant un sourcil méfiant.

«Non, rien à voir avec ça. Je te parle des humains, pas des animaux abruti.» Gavin leva les yeux au ciel puis poursuivit d'une voix un peu plus basse pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende «ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois lui choper le paquet.»

L'Androïde cligna confusément des yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir avec son vocabulaire trop familier pour lui. Le paquet ? De quoi parlait-il ? Connor pencha la tête sur le côté puis lui donna un regard drôle mélangé à de la lassitude, surtout lorsque l'inspecteur soupira d'agacement.

«Les nibards, tu lui chope les nibards. Tu comprends ? C'est comme ça qu'on fait pour imposer le respect.» Se hâta de dire Gavin en mettant ses deux mains face à sa poitrine pour mettre une image à ses mots.

«Je … Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.» Avoua Connor, un peu mal à l'aise face aux mimes de l'inspecteur. Mais heureusement qu'il avait fait cela, sinon il n'aurait toujours pas compris.

«Fait-moi confiance, c'est ce que j'avais fait avec mon ancienne copine. C'est le seul moyen. Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à Jenna Anderson. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, pas vrai ?» Charia Gavin en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil et en mâchant avec insistance son chewing-gum.

L'Androïde hésita longuement, débâtant si oui ou non il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme qui n'éprouvait que de la haine pour lui depuis la première rencontre. Il leva une fois de plus ses yeux confus vers Jenna et David qui parlaient ensembles, un large sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle pique de jalousie s'attaqua sans pitié à ses systèmes qui le décida finalement à faire la chose suivante.

L'inspecteur Reed avait sans doute raison. Il ne connaissait pas tous des humains et de leurs coutumes, mais il n'allait pas laisser cet humain mâle prendre ce qui lui appartenait !

Le sourire de Gabin s'agrandit lorsque Connor se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea tranquillement vers la nièce du Lieutenant de Police. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et alluma la caméra de son téléphone pour garder un souvenir de ce moment mémorable.

Un imbécile de plus qui tombe dans le panneau. Il allait bien rire.

«Oui, tu vois ? C'est très simple.» Décrivit Jenna en se penchant en avant et en mettant son doigt sur l'une des feuilles éparpillées sur le grand bureau impeccable.

«Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je te remercie, Jen.» S'enchanta David en hochant vigoureusement la tête dans la compréhension, heureux d'avoir au moins une personne sur qui compter.

Au début, il voulait tenter sa chance avec Jenna Anderson. Mais après l'évènement dans la cuisine où elle mit les choses au clair, il décida de ne plus rien essayer et de n'être qu'un ami pour elle et peut-être aussi, pour l'Androïde qu'elle aimait tendrement.

Car oui, Jenna était très amoureuse de Connor et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, ce qu'il admirait beaucoup en toute honnêteté. Au moins le robot pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles car cette fille ne l'abandonnera jamais, elle l'aimait trop pour faire une chose aussi cruelle.

David ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt lorsqu'il vit l'approche rapide de l'Androïde en question. Jenna se redressa puis se mit face à lui avec un grand sourire, n'ayant pas vu que Connor arrivait silencieusement. Elle lui dit quelque chose mais il n'avait tout simplement pas entendu sa question, trop absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait.

«Qu'est-ce que !» S'écria-t-il d'indignation, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsque les bras de l'Androïde se levèrent aux côtés de la femme et …

Tout ce passa tellement vite.

Les mains de Connor se posèrent sur la poitrine de Jenna et il l'attira contre lui avec force, la prenant au dépourvu et transformant radicalement son expression du visage détendue en quelque chose d'hilarant, si le contexte avait été différent. Ses yeux étaient si larges qu'il pensait qu'ils pourraient tomber de leurs orbites … Les joues prenant une couleur rouge cramoisie.

Les feuilles qu'elle tenait dans ses mains glissèrent rapidement de ses doigts et sur le sol autour de ses pieds alors que son corps entier refusait de bouger.

Une seconde passa, puis une deuxième … Et le moment présent revint.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

Hank sursauta au cri en renversant son café sur sa chemise.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

Fowler bondit de son fauteuil pour voir qui était l'auteur de cet affreux hurlement.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

David trébucha en arrière et s'affala contre le bureau, la bouche grande ouverte dans le choc.

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

Gavin ne pouvait tout simplement plus s'arrêter de rire.

 _La légende raconte qu'on pouvait encore entendre le cri de Jenna Anderson en travers l'espace._

FIN

* * *

Oh God, celle-là je l'avais en tête depuis un moment :') J'ai tellement l'image en tête, c'est affreux MDR Pauvre Jenna, et pauvre Connor surtout lol ! Je crois que lui il va apprendre l'humiliation très vite avec Gavin Reed.

Peut-être que je ferais une suite un de ses quatre … A voir.

Aller, a +


	13. Syndrome du Robot Partie 1

Histoire triste. On peut dire que cela se passe longtemps après CDM.

Une demande d'une lectrice de Wattpad ! :) J'ai vraiment adorée son idée.

Alors attention, je n'innove pas ! L'idée avait déjà été utilisée par une autre personne qui en a écrit une petite OS en Anglais. Je ne la copie pas, je fais en sorte d'être le plus original possible. Donc s'il y a des similitudes, sachez que j'en suis désolée et que ce n'était clairement pas volontaire (Il y a une légère ressemblance au début, mais rien de plus.)

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Syndrome du robot [Partie 1]

Cela avait commencé par un petit tiraillement, semblable à une démangeaison chez l'être humain.

Une sensation désagréable qui traînait dans ses biocomposants et qui affichait un message d'erreur de temps à autre devant sa vision, le dérangeant pendant ses analyses et ses expertises sur le terrain.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait venir, ni de quand exactement cette gêne occasionnelle avait débutée, mais malgré ses nombreuses vérifications et ses tests pour tous signes de défaillance, Connor ne décelait pas le véritable problème. Et depuis deux heures maintenant, ses circuits commençaient à avoir de petites surchauffes qui entraînaient par la suite des pertes de contrôle.

Le Lieutenant Anderson et sa nièce n'avaient pas encore remarqués l'état de plus en plus critique de l'Androïde RK800. Après tout, comment pourraient-ils le savoir étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un problème, pour le moment, interne ? Tant que Connor ne faisait pas part de son malheur, ils resteront dans l'ignorance.

«Prends des notes de ça aussi.» Ordonna Hank en pointant du doigt des tâches de sang bleu, proche d'une table.

«OK.» Jenna acquit et prit immédiatement note pour le futur rapport de ce nouveau meurtre impliquant un Androïde.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un AP700 qui avait péri par la main d'un humain et comme le stipulait les nouvelles lois, les Androïdes avaient autant de droits que les hommes donc le meurtre ne restera pas impunis. Egalité et justice, comme l'avait si bien défendu Markus lors de ses manifestations il y a deux ans.

«Pauvre Androïde … As-tu vu son bras ?» S'étonna Jenna en désignant le bras complètement tordu de l'Androïde à son oncle, Connor non loin en train de rassembler des preuves pour faire sa future prévisualisation.

«Ouais. Ça fait froid dans le dos quand tu vois ce genre de choses … J'me dis qu'il reste une sacrée panoplie de connard dans ce monde.» S'exténua le Lieutenant, une lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux bleus.

«Connor, est-ce que tu as réussi ?» Interrogea Jenna en se relevant et en dépoussiérant son jeans.

L'Androïde en question se tourna vers les deux mais avant de leur répondre, se concentra d'abord sur le nouveau message d'erreur qui venait d'apparaître dans sa vision périphérique. Il n'avait jamais eu ce type d'alerte avant, alors il relança un scan sur son corps et ses biocomposants afin de déterminé d'où il venait et surtout, pourquoi.

«Hé, Connor ?» Pressa Hank en donnant un frémissement de ses sourcils au silence de son partenaire habituellement plus rapide en réflexe.

«Oui, désolé. Il me manque encore des preuves.» Avoua ce dernier en haussant les sourcils, espérant être convainquant face à ses partenaires. Il ne voulait pas leur faire peur parce qu'il était équiper pour faire face à de petites défaillances systèmes telles que les surchauffes inexpliquées.

Donc il se détourna et parcourut l'appartement à la recherche d'autres preuves qui pourraient lui être utiles. Une paire de ciseau rempli d'energon frais, cela devrait faire l'affaire pour lancer sa prévisualisation. Connor rentra dans ses pensées cognitives mais fut parcouru d'un violent spasme et d'interférences lorsqu'il recréa la scène dans la cuisine.

Clignant confusément des yeux et sentant sa LED flashant au jaune, il fit mine de n'avoir rien ressentit de désagréable et accorda un léger sourire à Hank et à Jenna qui attendaient encore sa version des faits.

«C'était un accident.» Conclut-il d'un petit hochement de tête ferme.

Il arrivait souvent que les affaires d'homicides relevaient de l'accident domestique. La jeune femme qui avait été emprisonnée après avoir été soupçonnée de meurtre pourra être relâchée sous peu, après le rapport que Jenna rédigera. Connor ne se trompait jamais, il n'avait jamais commis d'erreur depuis qu'il était en service.

Son programme ultra précis et ses performances sur le terrain témoignaient de ses prouesses chaque jour passé. Même si maintenant il n'était plus un modèle unique et dernier cri, le RK800 restera à jamais le prototype qui a révolutionné cette époque dans le monde de la criminologie. Il avait de régulières mises à jour grâce à CyberLife, après que la Présidente imposa leur soutien constant pour les modèles Androïdes déviants.

 _Mais il n'avait pas été préparé à ça …_

Connor ne put décrocher son regard de son écran d'ordinateur, les sourcils légèrement arqués et ses doigts s'accrochant fortement au tissu de son pantalon. Il continuait d'exercer de nombreux diagnostiques systèmes mais à chaque fois, ils revenaient négatifs, malgré l'évidence de son malaise.

«Connor, est-ce que tout vas bien ?» Demanda soudainement Jenna à sa gauche.

Elle avait remarqué le comportement plutôt lointain de Connor depuis leur retour au commissariat et elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre aussi distant … Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue réagir de cette manière depuis qu'il était là, surtout pas lorsqu'ils étaient au travail.

A son appellation, l'Androïde redressa la tête puis posa ses yeux bruns vitreux dans le visage inquiet de la nièce du Lieutenant penchée sur son bureau, un doigt jouant nerveusement avec son stylo. Il plissa l'œil droit puis cligna des yeux en haletant lorsqu'il reçut un nouveau message d'erreur suivit d'une petite décharge électrique dans l'ensemble de son corps.

«Connor, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu as l'air tout pâle …» Renifla Hank à sa propre blague en jetant un petit coup d'œil au RK800 déstabilisé sur son siège.

«Je … Il me semble que je rencontre un problème … Je ne peux pour le moment définir de quoi il s'agit. Mais, je suis perturbé.» Répondit en toute franchise Connor qui reposa son regard sur l'écran de son terminal, gardant son léger plissement de l'œil du côté de la LED.

«Tu me fais peur … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? As-tu déjà fait des diagnostiques ? A quand remonte ta dernière recharge ?» Jenna déglutit puis se pencha encore plus vers l'Androïde pour tenter de capturer son regard, en vain, il refusait de décoller ses yeux de l'écran devant lui.

Il avalait nerveusement et même si elle ne pouvait voir sa LED, Jenna savait qu'elle clignotait actuellement. Quelque chose se tramait dans sa tête, mais quoi exactement ?

«Oui. Elle remonte à douze heures. Je fais des diagnostiques réguliers mais mes tests sont négatifs. Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose me gêne. Je suis incapable d'identifié le problème.» S'énerva soudainement Connor en regardant frénétiquement autour de son bureau, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

«Calme-toi.» Dit Jenna d'une voix douce en posant une main rassurante sur son bras, même si intérieurement, elle avait de plus en plus peur de son comportement étrange.

«Bon ça suffit. Nous allons faire un petit tour dehors pour prendre un peu l'air, d'accord ? On ne va pas risquer une désactivation précoce.» Coupa le Lieutenant sans vraiment pensé à ce qu'il disait mais d'après le visage horrifié de sa nièce, il aurait peut-être dû choisir d'autres mots …

«D'accord.» Répondit automatiquement Connor qui se calma un peu sous la pression de la main de Jenna, la LED repassant au bleu normal à sa tempe. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait un peu trop vite, peut-être que d'ici le prochain examen, il ira beaucoup mieux.

Mais son état s'empirait de minutes en minutes ...

Son corps chauffait, atteignant bientôt la limite de la température acceptable. Il faisait de son mieux pour refroidir ses biocomposants en mettant certains en veilles ou encore d'autres en sous régime mais rien à y faire, il continuait de chauffer et par la même occasion, devenir plus stresser. Connor n'arrêta pas pour autant de faire des diagnostiques, d'envoyer des rapports d'erreurs à CyberLife mais apparemment, la société était déjà en surdose de travail.

Il n'était donc pas le seul cas Androïde à ressentir cela … Il y en avait d'autres encore. Ce problème s'attaquait aussi à ses membres et plus particulièrement à ses sens, notamment la vue et l'ouïe. Il avait l'impression que chaque mouvement demandait un effort considérable et que d'avoir des pensées rationnelles ne faisaient plus partie de son programme d'origine.

Malgré son conflit interne, Connor continuait de suivre le Lieutenant Anderson et Jenna jusqu'au petit fast food Chicken, l'endroit habituel pour manger le repas. Comme toujours, après avoir commandé son hamburger fétiche, Hank se mit à une petite table éloignée et attendit que sa nièce commande sa propre nourriture.

Jenna s'installa en face de lui puis déballa son propre sandwich lorsque soudainement, elle remarqua l'absence de quelqu'un … Clignant confusément des yeux, elle leva la tête de sa nourriture et vit que Connor attendait toujours patiemment devant le fast food, les bras le long du corps et le dos bien droit. Une grosse inquiétude rampa en elle, que faisait-il encore là-bas ?

«Connor, tu viens ?» L'appela-t-elle, un doux froncement de sourcil.

«J'arrive, Lieutenant.» Répondit-il d'une voix plate sans même se tourner vers eux.

«Lieutenant ?» Répéta Jenna en regardant son oncle, abasourdi. Les deux se dévisagèrent longuement avant d'être rejoint par l'Androïde RK800 qui se comportait de plus en plus étrangement au fil des minutes qui passaient.

«Je vous souhaites bon appétit.» Dit poliment Connor, sauf que sa voix n'était plus exactement la même et qu'il y avait des grésillements qui gâchaient son joli timbre de voix. De plus, dorénavant, il y avait un bruit de ventilation qui émanait de son corps accompagnée de sa respiration factice laborieuse.

«Tu me fais vraiment peur, là … Connor, as-tu fait d'autres diagnostiques systèmes ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas.» Plaida Jenna en mettant sa nourriture de côté, ayant soudainement perdu l'appétit en voyant son Androïde agir de la sorte.

«Je … J'essaye de me refroidir, mais ma ventilation interne rencontre des difficultés. Mes biocomposants surchauffes inexplicablement, j'ai peur.» Admit Connor en levant ses yeux craintifs dans ceux morts d'inquiétudes de Jenna, son œil se plissant lorsque sa LED l'embêta à nouveau.

Par pur instinct, Hank tendit une main au front de l'Androïde en panique et siffla à la chaleur qui ne devrait pas être aussi forte. Il regarda un instant sa LED jaune qui passait régulièrement au rouge puis retira sa main de sa tête pour récupérer ses clefs de voiture, décidant qu'il était temps d'emmener son garçon directement à CyberLife.

«Jenna, écoute. Je te dépose au commissariat, moi j'emmène Connor à CyberLife pour voir d'où vient ce problème. Je compte sur toi pour remplir le rapport sur l'AP700.» Commanda Hank en pointant son doigt à sa nièce lorsque celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour discuter.

«Je prendrais soin de lui, promis.» Finit-il en embarquant son hamburger et sa boisson puis en conduisant Connor et Jenna à la voiture.

Il roula assez rapidement jusqu'au commissariat et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas écouter les plaintes de Jenna qui ne voulait pas les laisser seuls. Mais son oncle était catégorique là-dessus, elle devait attendre son retour.

Hank repartit aussitôt avec l'Androïde défectueux, la boule au ventre. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais en vérité il ne voulait pas inquiéter d'avantage sa nièce qu'elle ne l'était déjà en préférant la mettre à l'écart le temps qu'il trouve une solution pour Connor.

«J-je vais bien, Hank.» Balbutia l'Androïde dans le siège passager même si sa LED disait le contraire.

«Reste tranquille.» Gronda le Lieutenant en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. L'état de son garçon empirait de plus en plus et bientôt, sa tête pendait d'un côté à l'autre, incapable de soutenir son poids plus longtemps.

La tour CyberLife était en vue, il ne restait plus qu'à franchir la sécurité. Hank s'arrêta lorsque deux gardes s'avancèrent pour vérifier les identités des visiteurs mais soudainement, Connor pris d'un spasme incontrôlable, ouvrit la portière et se traîna dehors sur le sol, hoquetant péniblement alors que de la mousse bleue jaillit de ses lèvres.

«CONNOR !»

«M-ma température interne … A atteint un point cr-critique. Je n'arrive plus à me refroidir. Je dois me mettre en v-veille …» Bégaya ce dernier en roulant sur le sol dans la neige dans un dernier espoir de faire refroidir son corps.

«Attends fiston, nous y sommes presque.» S'affola Hank qui le prit par le bras pour le redresser sur ses genoux, une épouvantable anxiété en lui en voyant Connor cracher cette substance bleuâtre. Cela ressemblait à du Thirium, mais en plus clair …

Les deux gardes prirent rapidement compte de la gravité de la situation et sans poser de questions, appelèrent de l'aide pour l'Androïde en difficulté. Sous peu, une grande camionnette blanche s'approcha à grande vitesse avec un drone de surveillance muni de gyrophares.

Inconsciemment, Hank resserra sa prise sur Connor qui avait fini par se mettre en veille dans ses bras après la dernière surchauffe qui avait failli le mettre en feu. C'était comme s'il dormait, un visage paisible, sa LED éteinte à sa tempe et son corps mou sur ses genoux. La seule chose effrayante qui prouvait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien fut cette étrange substance qui tâchait maintenant sa veste.

«Nous prenons les choses en mains. L'Androïde va immédiatement être transférer au bâtiment B pour analyse. Je vais vous demander de nous le confier et d'attendre que l'on vous recontacte.» Pressa l'un des soldats en laissant passer l'équipe de scientifiques.

«Je ne peux pas le laisser seul …» Rétorqua Hank en clignant confusément des yeux lorsqu'il fut délibérément ignorer par les trois personnes qui venaient de récupérer le corps de Connor pour le mettre sur une civière.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ira bien. Ne vous recontacterons dans les plus brefs délais.» Répondit une femme en blouse blanche avec un sourire sympathique. Elle donna un bref signe de tête aux deux soldats qui gardaient l'entrée puis rentra dans la camionnette.

Hank se releva et regarda le véhicule s'éloigner, stupéfait et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, un horrible pressentiment rongeant son estomac.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce ne fut pas facile de l'annoncer à sa nièce, que Connor avait été emmené dans l'enceinte de CyberLife sans qu'il puisse s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Les questions fusèrent, l'inquiétude se grava sur son visage et la nuit rempli d'incertitude et d'anxiété qui finalement, les empêchèrent tous deux d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Comment rester serein alors qu'un membre de la famille était manquant ?

Même Sumo rechignait dans son panier lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de l'Androïde qu'il affectionnait particulièrement depuis la première rencontre. Hank n'avait jamais vu sa nièce aussi désespérée et inquiète que ce soir-là, après qu'il lui annonça les récents évènements qui conduisirent Connor à une nuit sans surveillance dans cette entreprise.

Celle qui avait voulu sa mort, en quelque sorte. Ainsi que celles de tous les Androïdes déviants alors qu'ils ne cherchaient qu'à manifester leurs émotions et le fait qu'ils étaient en vies, comme leurs créateurs. Et plus il y pensait, plus l'inquiétude et la culpabilité le rongeait. Malgré que la nouvelle loi interdise de tuer les Androïdes ou de leur faire volontairement du mal.

Mais celui qui en souffrait le plus dans cette histoire fut bel et bien Hank Anderson. Il avait l'impression de revivre l'un de ses pires cauchemars, celui de perdre un fils. Comment faire confiance après avoir vécu une aussi lourde tragédie que la sienne ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de pensé un seul instant à la mort prématurée de Connor ou il risquerait de devenir dingue.

Alors, lorsque le téléphone sonna et que la nouvelle tomba, pas la peine de le redire deux fois, Hank et Jenna partirent à CyberLife pour voir l'Androïde qu'ils aimaient tant. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il n'était pas désactivé. La mauvaise, la cause restait encore inconnue pour le moment.

Ils arrivèrent en un temps record après avoir prévenu Fowler qu'ils ne seront pas présents au poste. Curieusement, le vieil ami du Lieutenant de Police ne manifesta aucun désaccord et les laissa rendre visite à l'Androïde RK800 qu'il avait appris à apprécier avec le temps. Lui aussi, inquiet par ce phénomène qui touchait la plupart des déviants.

«Euh, bonjour. Nous venons voir Connor, Connor Anderson.» Se présenta rapidement Hank à l'accueil dans le hall d'entrée de la tour CyberLife. Sa nièce à côté de lui tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur le comptoir en attendant la réponse de la jeune Femme Androïde toujours souriante.

«Oui bien-sûr ! Vous passez les portes automatiques et ensuite le sas sur votre gauche. Monsieur Mongomery va vous recevoir.» Répondit joyeusement la jeune femme en désignant les portes automatiques avec son bras, les invitants à suivre ses directives.

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, Jenna fonça dans la direction sans attendre son oncle un peu plus lent. Elle devait le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et que personne ne lui avait fait du mal pendant leur absence. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus l'angoisse grandissait en elle, à la fois excitée de revoir Connor et à la fois très inquiète pour son état qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Un homme en blouse blanche vint à leur rencontre, une démarche décontracte et les bras dans le dos, son visage bronzé encadré par de grosses lunettes noires. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et un petit sourire en coin que Jenna se mit immédiatement à haïr. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi sourire !

«Bonjour. Bienvenu à CyberLife. Je me présente, Luiz Mongomery. Moi et mon équipe travaillons actuellement sur le syndrome du robot.» Se présenta le scientifique en tendant poliment une main vers Jenna qui lui faisait face.

«Le syndrome de quoi ?» S'essouffla Hank lorsqu'il apparut aux côtés de sa nièce, une grimace sur son visage et les mains posées sur ses hanches.

«Le syndrome du robot. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un virus qui touche une bonne partie de la population des Androïdes. Il semblerait qu'ils éprouvent des surchauffes inexpliquées au niveau de la pompe à Thirium, principalement. Leur système de diagnostique étant incapable de traiter l'information, ils présentent des petits moments d'absences. Parce qu'ils utilisent beaucoup de leur concentration pour tenter de résoudre le problème, ce qui occasionne ensuite des mises en veille d'urgence.» Expliqua le scientifique en choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas perdre les civiles dans ses explications.

«Mais, d'où ça vient ? Vous avez dit que Connor n'était pas le seul Androïde à avoir ce genre de problèmes. Vous ne pouvez pas remplacer sa pompe ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les aider !» S'impatienta Hank en fronçant les sourcils à l'homme trop détendu à son goût.

«Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ignorons encore les causes exactes …» Informa Luiz en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

«Je veux le voir.» Jenna sortit du silence, les yeux baissés au sol et déglutissant alors qu'elle assimilait les nouvelles informations presque trop lourdes à supporter.

«Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, mais l'Androïde numéro de série 687 899 150 est actuellement en examen. Je ne suis pas autoriser à laisser les visiteurs pénétrer dans les locaux de maintenances-» Mais il fut brutalement couper par la jeune femme qui le foudroya subitement du regard.

«C'est un être vivant ! Je vous interdis de lui manquer de respect. Connor doit être mort de peur car il ne sait pas où il est ni ce qu'il lui arrive ! Vous ne pouvez pas le traiter comme une simple machine en réparation, il a autant de droit que nous désormais. Je veux le voir tout de suite ! Vous m'entendez ?!» S'indigna Jenna en pointant son index au visage de Luiz, son autre main sur la hanche et le défiant.

«Nous sommes ici pour le voir, Monsieur Mongomery, donc si vous le permettez …» Hank s'approcha et poussa le scientifique balbutiant loin de la porte menant à la salle de maintenance.

«Ne m'obliger pas à appeler la sécurité ! L'Androïde n'est pas en état de vous recevoir.» Averti Luiz en prenant le bras de Jenna quand elle passa à côté de lui. De l'autre côté du couloir, deux autres scientifiques qui discutaient se rapprochèrent avec tout un tas de dossiers dans leurs mains.

«Laissez-moi passer !» Cria Jenna, les dents serrées en repoussant l'homme loin d'elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher et plus il la repoussait, plus elle avait l'impression que CyberLife leur cachait quelque chose …

Mettant sa douloureuse appréhension de côté, elle se libéra de la prise du scientifique et passa rapidement la porte sans écouter les plaintes des deux autres hommes qui venaient d'arriver et qui avaient intercepté son oncle avant qu'il ne franchisse lui aussi la porte.

La pièce dans laquelle Jenna se trouvait était relativement sombre. Plusieurs écrans d'ordinateurs affichaient des chiffres incalculables contre le mur de gauche et une petite table résidait au milieu, devant une grande vitre donnant sur une autre salle … Plus fraîche que le reste du bâtiment, la seule source de lumière provenait des tablettes et de cette pièce blanche face à elle.

Dès l'instant où elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait, il était trop tard, le choc était à son comble et faillit la faire chuter au sol. Sa main vola automatiquement à sa bouche pour faire taire le cri d'horreur qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge compressée par le poids des émotions qui faisaient tempête en elle. Sur ses jambes tremblantes, Jenna s'approcha lentement de cette vitre, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

«Oh mon Dieu …» Réussit-elle à sortir entre deux sanglots incontrôlables. Les larmes mouillèrent rapidement ses joues et son blouson brun alors qu'elle prenait dans la désastreuse apparence de l'Androïde qu'elle aimait tendrement.

Connor, démuni de sa peau synthétique humaine, n'avait plus de bras ni de jambes, juste le tronc accroché à un bras mécanique qui le maintenait dans une position verticale. Sa tête pendait légèrement vers l'avant et ses yeux bruns habituellement chauds et doux regardaient fixement dans le vide, la LED au bleu fixe à sa tempe. Il n'était plus vraiment là …

Plusieurs câbles sortaient de son corps et étaient reliés à des machines qui réalisaient plusieurs diagnostiques systèmes, les chiffres s'affolant sur les écrans bleus. A l'arrière de sa tête, branché dans le port USB, un gros câble noir pendait et traînait sur le sol jusqu'à la commande centrale. Sur sa gauche il y avait également une machine qui filtrait le Thirium de son corps et qui le remplaçait par du nouveau, un peu plus foncé que la normal.

Jenna s'effondra contre la table en gardant ses mains posées contre sa bouche dans l'effroi absolue, une terrible affliction en elle en le voyant aussi mal et vulnérable. C'était un déchirement de le voir dans cet état, un véritable crève-cœur. Peut-être qu'il ne souffrait pas … Peut-être qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait …

Mais c'était encore CyberLife.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit avec vacarme et le scientifique Mongomery rentra avec son oncle, les deux autres hommes ainsi que trois soldats armés. Luiz se mit à lui crier dessus comme quoi elle avait enfreint le protocole et qu'il risquait d'y avoir des poursuites, mais Jenna n'écoutait pas, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour cet homme abject.

Sa respiration devint soudainement plus rapide et d'un bond hors de la table, Jenna s'approcha à grands pas de lui et lui flanqua une puissante gifle qui résonna fortement tout autour d'eux. L'homme, prit au dépourvu, faillit voler contre le mur par la force de la frappe qu'il ne s'attendait aucunement à recevoir.

«VOUS ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Qu'avez-vous fait !» Répéta-t-elle désespérément en se débattant de toutes ses forces contre les deux soldats qui l'attrapèrent fermement, jetant ses jambes vers le scientifique perplexe.

«Dites à votre hystérique de fille de se calmer ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me frapper !» Hurla Mongomery en passant le dos de sa main contre sa bouche, furax d'avoir été frappé sans réelle raison valable.

Soudainement, il fut projeté contre le mur par le Lieutenant Anderson qui l'attrapa férocement par le col, son visage furieux à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et ses lunettes tombèrent presque de son nez, incapable de bouger ni même de respirer face à l'homme qui l'empoignait avec force.

«Ecoute-moi bien espèce d'enfoiré. Si ce n'était pas ma nièce, c'était moi qui t'en mettais une. Je n'hésiterais pas à vous foutre tous en taule pour expérimentation d'Androïde ! Alors tu vas rapidement me dire ce que tu as fait à mon fils, sinon tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule.» Grogna Hank en donnant une forte secousse à l'homme avant de le remettre à ses pieds.

Luiz roula ses épaules puis remit son col sans rompre le contact visuel avec le Lieutenant, le défiant silencieusement sans montrer une once de peur face à ses mots. Ensuite, il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui se débattait encore vigoureusement contre les deux hommes qui lui criaient de se tenir tranquille sou peine d'employer la force. La jeune femme se débattait de toutes ses forces et bien qu'elle fût plus petite que les soldats, elle réussissait à les déstabiliser avec ses coups.

«Lâchez-moi ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, Il est vivant ! Connor … Vous ne pouvez pas … Pitié, laissez-le tranquille …» Supplia encore et encore Jenna dans ses profonds sanglots, fermant les yeux et mettant sa tête en arrière lorsque la douleur devint insupportable.

Les deux soldats resserrèrent leur prise sur ses bras pour tenter de la calmer mais elle se laissa lentement glisser au sol alors que ses pleurs et ses lamentations se transformèrent en apitoiement et en gémissement, plaidant sous son souffle pour qu'ils arrêtent. Pour qu'ils relâchent son Androïde et ne lui fassent plus aucun mal.

Hank se précipita à ses côtés alors que son corps se détendait lentement contre les deux hommes qui n'avaient plus besoin de se battre avec elle. Il lui prit les épaules et la secoua rudement quand sa tête pencha d'un côté à l'autre, les yeux hermétiquement fermés et la lèvre inférieure tremblante par la force de ses pleurs et de son choc initial.

«Ne faites pas ça … Vous n'avez pas le droit …» Continua-t-elle à gémir contre son oncle, sa force l'abandonnant tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dise plus rien.

«Qu'avez-vous fait …» Chuchota Hank en levant les yeux vers les deux hommes armés et masqués devant lui. Celui de droite brandit une aiguille vide pendant que Monsieur Mongomery s'approcha lentement de lui et de sa nièce silencieuse dans ses bras, les deux autres scientifiques se déplaçant jusqu'aux ordinateurs.

L'homme passa deux doigts sous ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec fatigue, poussant un lourd soupir.

«C'est la procédure en cas de crise. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter.»

A suivre …

* * *

Première partie difficile à réaliser, je vous l'accorde. La correction super longue mais j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié. Que pensez-vous qu'il se passe ? Quel est votre opinion ?

HEY ! Je vais vous demander de voter s'il vous plaît !

-Plutôt une Good Ending ?

-Plutôt une Bad Ending ?

Sachant que la suite sera difficile … Dans les deux cas :p

Merci, à bientôt VP


	14. Syndrome du Robot Partie 2

Nous voilà pour la seconde partie qui m'a pris un temps fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu à faire T-T Sérieux, j'ai vraiment galérée mdr pour la cohérence et surtout les ressentis des personnages face à ce genre de situation.

Très difficile à écrire, mais je suis contente du résultat alors c'est le principal, reste à savoir si vous aviez raison ou non !

Résultats des votes (ici et Wattpad) :

Good endings : 14

Bad endings : 4

Bon bah, je crois que c'est clair. Sauf qu'il reste mon choix, le décisif … Donc RIP pour certains mdr ;) *sadisme*

Place à la suite !

* * *

Syndrome du Robot [Partie 2]

La lumière aveuglante agressa immédiatement ses yeux lors de son réveil. Il faisait assez froid et les murs blancs donnaient l'impression d'être dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ce qu'il manquait, c'était l'odeur stérile et les infirmières qui passaient dans les couloirs.

Mais elle n'était pas à l'hôpital.

Jenna gémit puis passa le dos de sa main contre ses yeux tout en s'étirant longuement, satisfaite lorsqu'elle entendit un petit craquement dans le bas de son dos. Elle savait parfaitement où elle était à la seconde même où elle ouvrit les yeux. Les derniers instants avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience lui revinrent rapidement à l'esprit comme une douche froide sur son corps chaud.

Ce qu'ils avaient faits à Connor … Son état déplorable … Cette étrange maladie qui touchait les Androïdes. Et ce type avec son petit narquois et son air décontract.

Grinçant des dents à la soudaine fureur qui s'abattit en elle, Jenna se redressa sur le lit pour regarder autour d'elle à la chambre assez vide et sans aucunes fenêtres. Elle se croyait presque dans un film d'horreur avec tout ce blanc et ce silence morbide qui régnait. Etait-elle au moins encore à CyberLife ? Serait-ce une espèce d'infirmerie ?

Ses questions trouvèrent rapidement des réponses lorsque la porte en face d'elle coulissa et qu'une femme en blouse blanche entra avec un plateau d'argent en main et, bien évidemment, le logo CyberLife sur son torse. Ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, son air sévère et ses lunettes rondes lui faisait pensée à une institutrice.

«Tenez. Vous avez dormi trois heures.» Déclara-t-elle sans vergogne en tendant un verre d'eau après avoir déposé le plateau sur le petit chevet à sa droite. Elle arqua un sourcil quand elle ne reçut pas de réponse de la jeune femme sur le lit, gardant sa main tendue vers elle sans jamais perdre patience.

«Vous m'avez droguée …» Accusa Jenna en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, les yeux rivés froidement sur la femme à l'allure stricte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle poursuivit sur le même ton accusateur «Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance !»

«Ne soyez pas idiote. C'est de l'eau, nous ne sommes pas là pour empoisonner les gens.» Renchérit la femme en poussant le verre d'eau dans les mains de Jenna. Ensuite, elle se retourna, reprit le plateau sous son bras et marcha en direction de la porte avant d'être arrêtée une nouvelle fois par la voix de la jeune femme en colère.

«Vous avez toujours voulu voir les Androïdes déviants morts, pourquoi est-ce que vous les aideriez, maintenant ? Serait-ce une nouvelle stratégie commerciale ? Après les horribles accusations dont vous avez été victime ? Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire confiance à CyberLife et vous confiez Connor. Surtout pas lui.» Cracha-t-elle avec le plus d'amertume possible.

La femme dos à elle prit une profonde inspiration en serrant les poings à ses côtés, la veine à sa tempe ressortant un peu plus lorsqu'elle serra la mâchoire sous les mots durs de Jenna. Finalement, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et leva un sourcil élégant.

«Sachez que nous faisons tout notre possible pour trouver des solutions. Nous avons créés les Androïdes, Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas pour les détruire.» Dit-elle simplement en sortant ensuite de la pièce sans un dernier regard derrière elle.

Jenna retint sa respiration dans ses poumons puis soupira doucement pour détendre ses muscles et surtout, sa colère et sa haine. Peut-être avait-elle été trop loin ? Peut-être que CyberLife ne voulait pas faire de mal aux Androïdes, mais les aider ? Pourtant, elle gardait une profonde rancœur à leur égard depuis les récents évènements à Detroit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un employé de CyberLife mais son oncle qui vint lui rendre visite. Il lui donna un sourire chaleureux puis mis les mains dans les poches de son vieux blouson brun en s'approchant tranquillement de son lit de fortune, l'air plus détendu que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

«Je t'ai rapporté quelque chose. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir faim ?» S'exclama-t-il avec un léger rire en sortant de sa poche, un donut soigneusement emballé.

Jenna ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine en voyant à quel point son oncle prenait soin d'elle, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Elle ferma les yeux puis secoua doucement la tête lorsqu'il s'assit sur le rebord du lit avec le donut en main tendu vers elle.

«Je n'ai pas faim.» Elle repoussa la nourriture, le nez plissé de dégoût.

«Tu dois manger quelque chose, Jenna. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état … Nous devons être fort, pour Connor.» Prévint Hank en remettant le donut dans sa poche, déçu par sa nièce qui refusait de l'aide.

«Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas un accident ! Ils savent quelques choses, CyberLife est à l'origine de tout ça. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici les Androïdes avant qu'ils ne leurs fassent encore plus de mal !» Fusa Jenna en se redressant et en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

«Du calme. Laisse-moi d'abord t'expliquer, avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Connor est entre de bonnes mains.» Rassura son oncle en lui prenant les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança après ses mots lui pinça douloureusement le cœur, il était rempli de trahison et d'écœurement. Jenna ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit, trop abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de son cher et tendre oncle. Après quelques secondes, elle déglutit puis leva les sourcils en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

«Comment peux-tu leur faire confiance, Hank ! Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait ?! C'était une erreur de l'amener ici, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tu … Tu as vu dans quel état il était ? Ce qu'ils …» Sa voix s'éteignit lorsque les larmes dévalèrent furieusement ses joues, prise sous le poids de l'émotion.

«C'était la seule solution. Si on ne l'avait pas emmené ici, Connor serait mort, comme tous les autres cas. Ecoute, Jenna, écoute-moi s'il te plaît.» Hank lui reprit les épaules lorsqu'elle détourna la tête pour cacher sa déception évidente, les joues humides de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas y croire que son oncle faisait confiance en ses monstres !

«Tu me fais confiance ?» Lui dit-il soudainement, souriant légèrement lorsqu'elle arrêta de se débattre sous sa poigne.

Jenna renifla puis leva timidement les yeux vers lui en remettant ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, toute son attention de retour sur le visage fatigué de son oncle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette manière et de lui avoir fait du mal avec ses mots, ce n'était aucunement son intention car Hank était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Et ce regard pitoyable qu'il lui donnait … L'insupportait, une énorme vague de culpabilité s'effondrant sans pitié dans son cœur déjà en morceaux.

«Oui, oui bien-sûr.» Répondit-elle rapidement en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant des excuses à l'oreille pour son comportement et son manque de confiance en lui.

Hank sourit dans ses cheveux blonds puis posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, encerclant son propre bras autour des épaules tremblantes de sa nièce en désordre émotionnel. Il comprenait, lui aussi n'était pas bien du tout et avait peur pour l'avenir de son fiston mais cependant, il avait un tout nouvel élan d'espoir que Jenna ne possédait pas encore.

«Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer.» Chuchota-t-il en posant sa joue sur le haut de sa tête.

Jenna ne répondit pas, elle écouta attentivement la voix de son oncle ainsi que les battements réguliers de son cœur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard, après l'approbation de son oncle, Jenna retourna à la salle de maintenance qui détenait Connor.

Pour le moment, elle était seule et avait reçue l'autorisation de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. De toute manière elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé avec des scientifiques et des concessionnaires de CyberLife sans surveillance et de plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveil dans un endroit inconnu sans une présence familière.

Un virus, une maladie, une défaillance ? Ils ne le savaient pas encore. Mais ce problème touchait plus qu'un quart de la population des Androïdes dans le pays, ce qui était plutôt très inquiétant. Il s'agissait d'un problème national et depuis peu, les médias en parlaient régulièrement à la télévision, évoquant souvent une erreur de la part de CyberLife.

Se pourrait-il ? Jenna n'en était plus très sûre à présent. Son oncle avait raison, ils travaillaient dur pour trouver une solution au problème épineux et ne cherchaient pas à causer plus de tort. Déjà pour leur image mais aussi pour les Androïdes qui étaient maintenant considérer comme des êtres vivants. Une acceptation qui avait pris un peu de temps pour l'entreprise mais qui finalement, les respectait.

Hank lui avait expliqué qu'après avoir débattu durant de longues heures avec Monsieur Mongomery, ils pensaient qu'il s'agirait d'un empoisonnement du Thirium mais que les causes restaient à ce jour, inconnues. Les chaînes de distributions étant minutieusement contrôlées, cette hypothèse n'était pas la prioritaire et ils privilégiaient plutôt une défaillance système dût à une récente mise à jour. Ce qui pour le moment, empêchait de transvaser la mémoire de Connor dans un nouveau corps au risque de l'exposer à un danger de désactivation.

Peut-être une mutation du programme comme un peu avec la déviance, quelque chose qui donnerait une réaction à la pompe à Thirium et entraînerait des surchauffes inexpliquées qui, par la suite, tuerait les Androïdes. Un peu comme une maladie virulente chez les humains mais en version technologique. Son oncle lui avait dit à quel point ils avaient de la chance d'avoir réagi rapidement avec Connor car d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance …

Des centaines de milliers d'Androïdes atteint de ce problème. Heureusement après vérification, Jenna appris que North, Markus, Ralph et Josh n'avaient rien et ne présentaient aucun signe de traumatisme. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

En revanche, ce n'était pas la même histoire du côté du Canada. Markus lui avait dit que la petite fille qui était avec l'AX400, celles qui avaient traversé l'autoroute pour fuir le pays, était dans le même état critique que Connor et crachait également cette substance bleuâtre nauséabonde. Elle n'avait pas été réellement surprise en apprenant que la petite fille était une Androïde car après tout, ils étaient si humains et tellement émotionnels. Et pourtant si fragiles …

Jenna serra la mâchoire et prit une profonde inspiration lorsque sa tristesse accablante revint de plein fouet. Rester dans l'ignorance relevait de la pure torture, mais au moins ils étaient entre des mains de professionnels qui avaient pour mission de trouver des solutions rapidement. Le pays comptait sur eux, son oncle et elle, comptaient sur eux.

Son regard se perdit sur cette immense vitre avec une multitude de questions sans réponses. Les larmes avaient finies par sécher sur ses joues mais sa souffrance émotionnelle n'en était pas des moindres, surtout pas avec cette image de Connor et ce qu'elle savait dorénavant.

Juste une question de temps … Mais avaient-ils réellement le temps ?

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit mais Jenna ne se retourna pas pour vérifier l'identité de la personne. Elle se contenta de regarder fixement l'Androïde RK800 en restant adosser au rebord de la table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les joues humides qui témoignaient de son abattement.

«Je pensais vous trouver ici.» Déclara une voix d'homme appartenant au seul et unique Luiz Mongomery.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais passa lentement le dos de sa main sur ses joues pour effacer les traces des larmes silencieuses, reniflant doucement alors que l'homme vint se mettre près des ordinateurs à sa gauche. Il vérifia certaines données puis imita la posture de la jeune femme en posant son regard sur elle, un léger sourire songeur aux lèvres.

«Je crois que nous sommes partis du mauvais pieds, vous et moi.» Dit-il pour rompre la glace.

Suite à cela, Il y eut plusieurs longues minutes de silence où les deux gardaient leurs yeux rivés sur Connor de l'autre côté de la vitre. L'Androïde sans membres regardait fixement devant lui, la LED bleue à sa tempe le seul indicatif qu'il était encore en vie. Il y avait quelques rivières de Thirium qui s'écoulaient le long de son torse blanc et gris, là où des plaques manquaient et donnaient accès à ses biocomposants vitaux.

«Est-ce qu'il … Est-ce qu'il me voit ?» Jenna coupa le silence sans rompre le contact visuel avec le RK800 au regard fixe.

«Non. Il est actuellement en veille. Nous le conservons dans cet état afin qu'il n'utilise pas ses biocomposants. Ce n'est que provisoire, dès que nous aurons trouvé une solution pour les surchauffes, nous le reconnecterons.» Expliqua Luiz en détournant les yeux de l'Androïde pour regarder la femme pleurant silencieusement. Il déglutit puis donna un petit hochement de tête avant de poursuivre.

«Il ne souffre pas. Même si certains déviants semblent éprouvés des sensations désagréables, le RK800 lui, ne ressent rien. Il est inconscient.» Clarifia le scientifique, sentant l'obligation de rassurer les craintes de la civile.

«Bien …» Marmonna d'une faible voix Jenna.

Elle évita le regard de l'homme en restant sur le visage blanc de Connor face à elle, une machine travaillant sur lui en arrière-plan. Même si ses yeux bruns la regardaient fixement, il n'était pas exactement en vie et donc ne pouvait ressentir la peur comme elle se l'imaginait sans cesse. Les bras mécaniques s'activèrent autour de lui et procédèrent ensuite à ouvrir la partie arrière de son crâne.

«Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?» Commenta Luiz après plusieurs longues minutes de silence intense. Depuis tout ce temps, il observait le visage soucieux de la femme et ne put s'empêcher de compatir pour elle en la voyant aussi désespérée et malheureuse.

«Je crois que c'est évident …» Renifla Jenna d'un air faussement amusé, levant ses yeux larmoyants au ciel et se déplaçant d'une jambe à l'autre inconfortablement.

«Oui, effectivement.» Louiz sourit puis baissa les yeux au sol, tiquant ses doigts contre ses avant-bras avant de rouvrir la bouche pour poursuivre la conversation «j'ai été marié à une Androïde, autrefois.»

Les yeux de Jenna se relevèrent à son visage, une larme silencieuse dévalant sa joue alors que les dernières paroles de l'homme résonnaient dans son esprit en conflit. Luiz souriait mélancoliquement, un air sombre sur son visage bronzé et son regard perdu sur le sol près de la table. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il continua rapidement dans cette même voix remplie de douleur.

«Nous étions très heureux ensembles. Elle était mon assistante durant de nombreuses années, ici, à CyberLife. Il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Markus et rA9 … Et puis, la déviance était devenue un phénomène répandu dans la société. Elle n'a pas survécu à une manifestation contre les Androïdes.» Confia Luiz, serrant la mâchoire puis rabaissant ses yeux bruns à ses pieds.

«Je suis vraiment désolée …» Chuchota Jenna en se tournant pleinement vers l'homme malheureux, très touchée par ses aveux. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir frappé plutôt et de lui en avoir énormément voulu jusqu'à l'accuser de traîtrise.

«C'est très difficile d'accepter la mort d'une personne qui était chère à nos yeux. Mais nous devons avancer et honorer leur mémoire en devenant plus fort chaque jour qui passe. Je ne laisserais pas d'autres morts sur ma conscience, pas tant que je serais là. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour venir en aide à ses Androïdes.» Assura Luiz d'un froncement de sourcils, pensant en chacun de ses mots avec une forte détermination.

Jenna sourit faiblement à lui puis donna un léger hochement de tête dans la compréhension, incapable de s'exprimer verbalement pour le moment. Elle connaissait la valeur de ses mots après avoir perdu son père et ne pouvait qu'être plus compatissante. Elle l'avait vraiment mal jugé, cet homme ne méritait pas sa haine ni sa colère juste parce qu'il travaillait pour CyberLife. Tout le monde n'était pas mauvais finalement, il suffisait d'écouter et d'avoir l'esprit un peu plus ouvert.

 _Le propre de l'homme, des préjugés._

«Vous avez l'autorisation de venir quand vous voulez avec votre oncle pour voir l'avancement des progrès. Je vous tiendrais au courant lorsqu'il sera à nouveau conscient, si vous le souhaitez.» Proposa Monsieur Mongomery en redressant subitement ses lunettes sur son nez et en se mettant à ses pieds pour quitter la pièce.

«Merci.» Jenna esquissa un sourire que le scientifique lui rendit timidement avant de sortir sans un autre regard, emportant avec lui quelques dossiers qui figuraient sur la table.

Les jours suivants, Hank et Jenna venaient rendre visite à Connor après les longues journées de travail en questionnant Luiz sur l'état général des Androïdes qui stagnait. D'autres personnes avaient reçues l'autorisation de venir rendre visite à leurs Androïdes en quarantaine, faisant de CyberLife une zone beaucoup plus chaleureuse et ouverte à l'opinion publique.

Certains Androïdes avaient récupérés leur conscience et n'éprouvaient plus aucune sensation de gêne dans leur Pompe à Thirium après un lavage complet, ce qui incita Monsieur Mongomery et les autres scientifiques à poursuivre sur la piste du problème de Thirium.

Ils pensaient dorénavant à un empoisonnement des sources, une substance néfaste qui aurait été mise par inadvertance dans les poches à Thirium qui alimentaient actuellement la ville entière et les pays voisins. Ensuite, après avoir écartées les pistes des problèmes de mises à jour et de programmation, ils finirent par procéder à des lavages et des remplacements de pompes à tous les Androïdes touchés par cette étrange maladie.

maintenant ils pouvaient également faire des transferts de mémoire dans de nouveaux corps en cas de nécessité sans courir le risque de perdre des dossiers durant le processus. Étant donné que cela venait d'un problème externe et non pas du programme d'origine.

Une expertise se lança sur le Thirium et la production mise en examen, arrêtant momentanément le réapprovisionnement dans les magasins CyberLife. Pour le moment, les Androïdes restant dans la circulation devaient patienter et utiliser uniquement les poches de Thirium datant de plus d'un mois minimum.

Puis une semaine plus tard, Connor reprit vie.

Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la pièce de maintenance et devait rester brancher aux machines qui surveillaient ses biocomposants ainsi que sa température interne. N'ayant toujours pas retrouvé ses jambes pour une question de sécurité, Connor avait à nouveau ses deux bras mais toujours pas sa peau synthétique.

La joie et le soulagement qu'éprouvaient Hank et Jenna étaient indescriptibles … C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. De voir Connor leur sourire derrière cette vitre après plusieurs jours à regarder fixement et sans vie devant lui était la plus belle chose au monde. Ils voulaient le prendre dans leurs bras mais pour le moment, ils devaient se contenter de se regarder derrière une vitre.

«Encore combien de temps ?» Questionna Hank en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un large sourire aux lèvres en voyant le visage illuminé de Connor après une si longue absence.

«Quelques jours, peut-être une semaine. Mais nous avançons très vite maintenant que nous avons une idée précise sur le problème.» Répondit naturellement Luiz Mongomery en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez sans lever les yeux de son rapport.

Jenna se mit à rire joyeusement lorsque l'Androïde posa sa main sur la vitre et qu'une lueur bleue émana de sa paume, l'invitant à faire de même avec lui. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, sans sa peau synthétique, mais elle le trouvait très beau et surtout très mignon avec son petit sourire attachant et ses yeux bruns enthousiastes.

«Comment te sens-tu ?» Lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa propre main sur la vitre, là ou celle de Connor résidait.

«A vrai dire, je me sens beaucoup mieux. La dernière chose dont je me souviens a été de ressentir une grande frayeur. Je pensais que j'allais mourir et que je ne te reverrais plus, Jenna.» Admit Connor en arrêtant de sourire pour donner un froncement de sourcils perplexes.

Même si sa voix était un peu couverte par l'épaisseur du verre, Jenna pouvait parfaitement entendre les remords et l'angoisse dans sa douce voix, lui donnant un haut le cœur pénible dans sa poitrine. Elle s'imaginait très bien la peur qu'avait dû ressentir l'Androïde en pensant qu'il allait mourir car après tout, ils éprouvaient tout comme eux.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, Hank est aussi là. Nous ne te laisserons pas, quoi qu'il arrive.» Certifia Jenna en penchant la tête sur le côté et en lui accordant un beau sourire, frottant son pouce contre la vitre froide.

Connor cligna des yeux et lorsque sa LED repassa au bleu fixe, il lui rendit amoureusement son sourire.

Les prochains jours durant le processus de guérison, Jenna décida de passer les nuits à CyberLife pour tenir compagnie à son Androïde. Même si son oncle lui déconseillait fortement de faire cela, elle ne voulait rien savoir et venait tout de même après le travail pour passer du temps avec lui et surtout, veiller sur lui et son état qui s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son oncle, il s'inquiétait pour elle et sa santé, tout comme Connor. Hank ne supportait pas de voir les cernes de plus en plus creuses sous les yeux de sa nièce et son manque d'appétit constant, elle se faisait beaucoup de mal et en l'occurrence, a lui aussi. Même si lui-même ne trouvait pas le sommeil la plupart du temps, il arrivait au moins à se détendre un peu le soir contrairement à Jenna qui stressait jours et nuits.

Mais il ne dit rien et la laissa partir à CyberLife comme les trois derniers soirs.

La plupart du temps Connor ne parlait pas car soit sa voix était déconnectée soit il devait faire des rapports d'erreur, ce qui demandait pas mal de concentration. Sous les ordres stricts de Luiz Mongomery, il devait utiliser le moins possible ses biocomposants afin de ne pas créer de surchauffe inutile et dans le pire des cas, une mise en veille d'urgence.

Jenna soupira longuement puis posa sa joue contre son poing, fermant un instant les yeux alors que la fatigue devenait insupportable. Voilà trois jours qu'elle ne dormait presque plus et qu'elle passait de longues heures dans cette petite pièce à attendre des nouvelles qu'elle espérait, bonnes.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent puis elle croisa ses bras pour poser son menton et soutenir sa tête de plus en plus lourde, frissonnante à la soudaine fraîcheur de la pièce. Elle traîna lentement et pensivement ses yeux sur la forme immobile de Connor toujours reliée à plusieurs branchements et ordinateurs, le bras mécanique s'étant arrêté de travailler derrière lui.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore retrouvé ses jambes, l'Androïde semblait en bien meilleure forme avec ses deux bras. Au moins il pouvait bouger et prouver à Jenna qu'il était bien vivant et qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa mémoire … Encore une fois. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas supportée.

C'était ce que lui avait dit un jour Luiz Mongomery, alors qu'elle et son oncle discutaient avec d'autres scientifiques qui travaillaient sur le cas du syndrome du Robot. Que peut-être à sa reprise de conscience, le RK800 aurait des pertes de mémoires suites aux surchauffes extrêmes de ses systèmes. C'était ce qui se produisit ave plusieurs Androïdes après les avoir redémarrés, des dossiers manquaient dans leurs registres.

Elle soupira tranquillement puis passa deux doigts contre ses yeux qui piquaient. Le soulagement n'était même plus le mot. Connor se souvenait d'elle et de son oncle ainsi que tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles et cela, elle en sera à jamais reconnaissante. Maintenant, il suffisait d'attendre les résultats d'analyse pour savoir ce qui avait produit un tel problème.

Jenna s'affala contre sa chaise inconfortable puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en levant les yeux à la vitre où Connor lui faisait face, silencieux comme la plupart du temps. Elle fut surprise de voir ses yeux sur elle, la LED à sa tempe clignotante en jaune avant de revenir au bleu quand il croisa son regard. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis fronça doucement les sourcils tout en continuant de l'étudier dans le plus grand des silences.

Finalement, après quelques instants, il prit la parole.

«Tu es fatiguée, Jenna. Je détecte une forte hausse de mélatonine ainsi qu'une baisse des performances dans ton cerveau. Tu dois te reposer, ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps ni ta santé mentale.» Réprimanda Connor, prenant une expression inquiète.

«Ça fait longtemps que je suis morte de l'intérieure.» Rit sarcastiquement Jenna en repassant ses doigts contre ses yeux, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

«Ce n'est pas drôle.» Fit remarquer l'Androïde en serrant la mâchoire au dernier commentaire désobligeant de la jeune femme.

«Je sais. Pardonne-moi, c'est juste qu'avec toute cette inquiétude et ses questions qui me trottent dans la tête, je n'arrive plus à dormir. J'ai constamment peur, peur de te perdre Connor. C'est ce qui m'empêche d'avoir du repos et de me détendre, voilà tout.» Eclaircit Jenna en donnant un lourd et exagéré soupir.

«Mais je suis là, je vais bien. Je ne rencontre presque plus de défaillances système et ma pompe remarche correctement. Monsieur Mongomery pense que je pourrais bientôt sortir d'ici et revenir au poste de police. Avec Hank et avec toi, Jenna.» Rassura ce dernier en accordant un beau sourire qui faisait constamment fondre son cœur.

«J'espère de tout mon cœur.» Souffla-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour venir se mettre devant la vitre, rendant le sourire à son Androïde qui avait une bien meilleure mine depuis quelques jours.

Elle le vit déglutir doucement puis sa LED flasha en rouge tandis que ses yeux se perdaient à nouveau dans son visage, la contemplant avec délectation. Il le faisait souvent mais sans sa peau, c'était encore plus prenant. C'était rare de le voir sous sa vraie forme et Jenna se mit à l'étudier avec la même fascination.

Il avait deux plaques grises qui constituaient les côtés de sa tête et une sous son menton. Un petit logo triangle au milieu de son front ainsi que son numéro de série au-dessus de son sourcil droit. Il avait d'autres parties grises sur son corps mais il était principalement blanc. Jenna aimait toucher cette peau lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle aimait la sensation douce et lisse sous ses doigts et de voir son visage se détendre face à ses caresses.

Elle cligna des yeux lorsque la voix de l'Androïde RK800 la sortie de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs, se concentrant à nouveau dans son regard plein d'admiration qui lui était destinée.

«J'aimerais pouvoir te toucher, à nouveau sentir ta peau contre la mienne et la douceur de tes cheveux. De pouvoir t'embrasser … De te dire à quel point je t'aime, Jenna.» Poursuivit Connor d'une voix légèrement tremblante sous le poids de l'émotion, absorbé par le visage de la femme face à lui.

Il tendit son bras et posa sa main contre la vitre en envoyant tous ses sentiments en travers ce simple contact, voulant à tout prix transmettre à Jenna son mal-être de ne pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras comme il le voulait si mal après autant de temps enfermer. Loin des contacts humains qu'il chérissait tant.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là, je ne te laisserais pas.» Jenna posa sa main par-dessus celle de l'Androïde sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec lui, ses lèvres tirées dans un sourire doucereux. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine sous le regard adorateur de Connor, rempli de gentillesse, d'amour et d'innocence.

«Promis ?» Il avala nerveusement puis haussa les sourcils en attendant sa réponse, la pompe manquant une pulsation lorsqu'elle hocha sciemment la tête.

«Promis.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Eurêka !» Hurla Luiz Mongomery en jetant ses feuilles du haut de la passerelle de CyberLife.

 _«Nous savons désormais ce qui touche la population Androïde depuis plusieurs jours dans le pays et les pays voisins. Après une conférence de presse avec les scientifiques de CyberLife, et notamment Luiz Mongomery, rendu célèbre pour ses recherches en biomécaniques, nous pouvons dire que les Androïdes sont maintenant hors de danger.»_

«Jenna !»

Jenna décolla ses yeux de l'écran de télévision pour regarder son oncle qui venait d'entrer comme une furie dans l'espace détente du commissariat, les yeux larges et de la sueur perlant sur son front. Il prenait de lourdes inspirations tout en regardant sa nièce hébétée sur son siège qui perdait peu à peu son sourire en voyant son expression horrifiée.

 _«Il s'agirait d'un empoisonnement des poches de Thirium. Un composant nocif indétectable ajouté lors de la production qui entraînerait par la suite, des surchauffes dans certains biocomposants des Androïdes après ingestion du produit. Nous ignorons encore les chiffres exacts, mais plusieurs cas touchés ont péris de cette contamination massive.»_

Jenna et Hank courraient dans les longs couloirs blancs de CyberLife en direction de la salle de maintenance, la peur au ventre après le coup de fil de ce matin, déclarant qu'ils devaient venir ici au plus vite.

Ils ne voulaient pas pensés au pire, Connor allait bien, c'était ce que leur avait assuré Monsieur Mongomery à plusieurs reprises lors de leurs visites quotidiennes. Jenna avait été avec lui encore hier soir et il lui avait dit qu'il ne détectait plus aucune défaillance dans son programme.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et vit avec horreur que l'Androïde RK800 n'était plus derrière la vitre et que tous les appareils étaient éteints.

«Où est-il ?!» S'écria fortement Jenna en se tournant vers la femme qui les accompagnait.

C'était celle qui avait été là lors de son réveil après avoir été droguée par les hommes de la sécurité. Sa peur se transforma en effroi en imaginant le pire, les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux et sa respiration devenant plus rapide au fil des secondes qui passaient sans réponse.

Sa tête se mit à tourner par la puissance de son anxiété, mais finalement la femme leur sourit et tendit son bras vers la porte à droite d'un air invitant.

 _«Plus tôt dans la matinée, un groupe de personnes qui travaillait pour la société de CyberLife ont étés arrêtés et mis sous examen pour corruption. D'après nos informations, ils faisaient partis d'une ancienne association contre les Androïdes lors des manifestations pacifiques à Detroit d'il y a deux ans.»_

Hank ouvrit la porte pour être accueillit par Monsieur Mongomery et un Connor souriant timidement et le plus important de tout, sur pied. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, son angoisse rapidement remplacer par le soulagement de le voir en vie et en bonne santé. Il hocha pensivement la tête puis rendit le sourire à son fiston avec les larmes aux yeux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

«Connor !» Hurla sa nièce qui poussa la scientifique qui scannait l'Androïde avec un appareil loin de son chemin pour le prendre dans ses bras dans un câlin serré. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de remettre sa peau synthétique que la jeune femme était déjà dans ses bras !

Il prit quelques pas chancelant en arrière puis encercla immédiatement ses propres bras autour d'elle en enterrant son visage blanc dans ses cheveux blonds, fermant hermétiquement les yeux alors qu'il se concentrait sur son odeur, son rythme cardiaque et son doux touché qui lui avait terriblement manquer. Son régulateur pulsant frénétiquement contre sa poitrine.

 _«Pour le moment, nous ignorons si les intentions de ses personnes avaient étés de détruire toute la population Androïde ou s'il s'agissait d'un avertissement. Mais ce que nous savons pour sûr, c'est que CyberLife contrôlera deux fois plus ses employés et la production de Thirium pour que de tels crimes ne se reproduisent plus.»_

Connor embrassa le haut de la tête de Jenna tout en gardant son corps fermement contre le sien, apaisé par la chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Lieutenant Anderson passé son poids d'une jambe à l'autre en gardant ses mains dans les poches, les yeux larmoyants tout comme sa nièce. Après quelques hésitations, il leva la main vers l'homme habituellement renfrogné et pria silencieusement pour qu'il reçoive une petite accolade de sa part.

Hank renifla puis lui sourit tendrement avant de s'avancer pour les prendre tous deux dans ses bras.

Luiz Mongomery gonfla le torse puis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, content de son travail et de la tournure des évènements. Car il avait réussi.

FIN

* * *

Sérieusement, je n'avais aucune envie de faire CyberLife méchant pour cette histoire. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais dans cette entreprise ! Je pense vraiment qu'il y a des gens biens qui pensent au bien-être des Androïdes.

Donc mon point de vue sur la situation en cas de contamination massive ^=^ Je ne voulais pas faire un virus car comme je l'avais déjà dit dans la première partie, un autre auteur avait déjà utilisée cette idée ! Et puis, je suis contente du résultat avec ma version et celle de ma lectrice Wattpad qui m'a demander de l'écrire.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire et vive les good endings, niark niark !

(PS : prochaine histoire sera du drôle héhé avec la participation mystère d'un personnage un peu particulier :p)

VP


	15. Le monde de Jenna

Nouveauuu défi/délire avec une lectrice de Wattpad !

Mwahahaha depuis le temps que je voulais le faire celui-là, nous en avons longuement discutés lol ! Tout cas, le résultat est celui que j'attendais et après quelques modifications scénaristiques, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le monde de Jenna

Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Depuis toute petite, c'était son réconfort lors des larmes, son moyen de braver les ténèbres et un ami fidèle qui l'écoutait lorsqu'elle avait des peines de cœur. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais perdue ! Même durant les parties de cache-cache. Pourtant, la voici dans une grande panique car elle n'arrivait plus à mettre la main dessus.

«Où est-elle ?!» S'agaça Jenna en soufflant une mèche de cheveux loin de son visage, les mains sur ses hanches et à bout de souffle.

Elle avait littéralement retournée l'ensemble de sa chambre à la recherche de cette petite chipie qui avait mystérieusement disparue. Le plus étrange dans cette histoire était qu'elle avait été là hier soir, sous les couvertures comme toujours à l'heure de dormir à attendre Jenna. Mais pas cette fois ! Alors, où pouvait-elle être ?

Jenna avait regardée sous le lit, dans l'armoire, sous la commode, dans le panier à linge et même sous le tapis ! Mais aucune trace, impossible de mettre la main sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'elle habitait et travaillait avec son oncle. Quelques fois, Hank aimait lui faire des blagues et lui prendre son bien le plus précieux juste pour se moquer d'elle …

Une minute.

 _Hank._

Jenna plissa suspicieusement les yeux puis se redressa en manquant de peu de se cogner l'arrière de la tête contre son meuble, maudissant tranquillement sous son souffle alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvée une piste. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre puis se dirigea dans celle de Hank pour fouiller un peu dans son bordel pas possible.

D'abord dans la grande armoire en pagaille, puis sous le lit, dans la commode, sous les magazines, et dans les caleçons qui traînaient sur le sol … Bon, cette dernière partie n'était pas totalement vraie car elle ne voulait pas mettre ses doigts sur des trucs pas nets qui traînaient depuis des lustres dans sa chambre. Au passage, elle jeta des bouteilles vides dans un coin et soupira de frustration lorsque ses recherches demeurèrent vaines.

Toutes les affaires inutiles que pouvait collectionner Hank en peu de temps. La semaine dernière, ils avaient nettoyée la maison de fond en comble et maintenant, cette chambre ne ressemblait à plus rien sauf à une porcherie. Bon, peut-être que son oncle aimait vivre dans la crasse car après tout, c'était un homme.

Souriante légèrement à sa dernière pensée rabaissante, Jenna se releva sur ses genoux puis passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant à une solution pour son problème. Pas dans sa chambre, pas dans celle de Hank et puis de toute façon, Connor n'avait pas de chambre car il ne dormait pas.

L'agacement prit lentement place en elle. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle disparaisse comme ça sans rien dire ! Elle devait bien être là, quelque part, perdue dans un coin sombre de la maison. Jenna posa son indexe contre sa lèvre inférieure tout en regardant autour d'elle, réfléchissant à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait vue la dernière fois.

 _Dans sa chambre … Et pourtant, elle n'y était plus !_

Grognant sous son souffle et jetant sa tête en arrière pour faire face au plafond, Jenna se releva et sortit de la chambre de son oncle pour rejoindre le salon où il regardait la télévision avec l'Androïde assis sagement à côté de lui, Sumo dormant dans son panier. Elle s'approcha lentement d'eux puis vint se mettre directement devant la télévision pour bloquer le visuel du match qui s'y déroulait actuellement, les mains sur ses hanches.

Hank leva les yeux vers elle puis lui haussa un sourcil tandis que Connor redressa la tête pour la regarder avec intérêt, les mains sur ses genoux et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«L'un de vous deux est coupable !» Leur cria-t-elle en pointant son index d'abord au visage de son oncle, puis ensuite à Connor qui, à sa hausse de voix, cligna confusément des yeux.

«Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore.» Ronchonna Hank, un visage renfrogné et les mains levées pour exprimer sa confusion et surtout, son entêtement. Qu'avait-elle encore ! Là, c'était l'heure du match et il n'aimait pas lorsque quelqu'un venait le déranger pendant cette courte période de loisir.

«Ne fait pas l'innocent avec moi, Hank ! Je ne la retrouve pas et je sais de quoi tu es capable.» Répondit rapidement Jenna en plissant les yeux, le doigt toujours menaçant vers lui. Son oncle lui donna une expression perplexe, alors elle poursuivit avec un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel ; «mon doudou.»

«Quoi ? Ce chiffon tout moche avec de gros yeux globuleux ? Bah non, je ne sais pas où il est … Ah, peut-être que si en fait, je crois que Sumo l'a mangé. Dommage.» Ricana en retour Hank qui secoua la tête à sa propre farce stupide.

L'expression sévère de Jenna changea radicalement pour devenir horrifiée, son souffle se prenant dans sa gorge par la nouvelle. Elle accourut immédiatement au panier du gros chien et lui prit la tête pour lui soulever les babines et vérifier si effectivement, il l'avait mangé comme le prétendait son oncle. Aucune trace de fils, ni de mousse, puis les ricanements débiles de Hank suffisaient à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tombée dans un piège.

Hank s'arrêta subitement de rire lorsqu'une vieille croquette rebondit sur son nez puis sur ses genoux, manquant de peu de rentrer dans la bouteille de bière dans ses mains. Il cligna rapidement des yeux puis regarda sa nièce à côté du panier qui se frottait les mains avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, à la fois agacée et à la fois amusée.

L'Androïde silencieux sur le canapé suivit le Lieutenant du regard lorsque celui-ci se leva en maudissant sous son souffle et se dirigea vers la cuisine, surement à la recherche d'une nouvelle bière fraîche. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi Jenna semblait furieuse … Mais il fut vite sorti de ses pensées quand elle se positionna face à lui, les mains sur les hanches et un sourcil levé.

«Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile, Jenna ?» Questionna-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, sa voix devenant instable au moment où les mains de la femme tirèrent sa veste ouverte et qu'elle passa ses doigts rapidement et avec obstination sur son torse et ses côtes, recherchant quelque chose.

«Eh ho, non mais je rêve. Tu le laisse tranquille, oui ? Arrête de le toucher comme ça, tu me rends mal à l'aise.» S'écria Hank avec dégoût quand il réapparut dans le salon, une nouvelle bière en main et la bouche tirée dans une grimace profonde.

Jenna se redressa pour faire face à son oncle, les joues un peu rougies contrairement à l'Androïde qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde déranger par son approche. Il esquissa un sourire au Lieutenant lorsqu'il le regarda béatement, sentant sa LED revenir lentement au bleu fixe. Il nota également que le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme était en légère hausse après le dernier commentaire de son oncle, ce qui était plutôt amusant étant donné qu'elle connaissait déjà son corps.

Les humains réagissaient curieusement parfois …

«Vous êtes complices, c'est ça ?! Je suis sûre que c'est l'un de vous deux.» Renchérit Jenna en venant se mettre à nouveau devant la télévision et en serrant les poings de colère.

Elle vit son oncle soupirer bruyamment et poser sa tête en arrière contre le canapé tout en jouant avec sa bouteille de bière, un pied bougeant nerveusement sur le sol qui prouvait qu'il perdait peu à peu patience. Tandis que l'Androïde la regarda comme toujours avec innocence, le front légèrement sillonné et la lèvre inférieure un peu ressortie.

Cette tête super adorable qui l'empêchait d'être en colère contre lui. Il l'utilisait beaucoup depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et travaillaient ensembles, surtout avec son oncle et même quelques fois avec Fowler. Mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas embobiner aussi facilement, pas comme Jenna en tout cas.

«Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ? Je ne sais pas où il est ! Alors maintenant, tu es gentille, tu me laisse regarder mon match et t'arrête tes gamineries, OK ?» Railla Hank en levant les sourcils à sa nièce immobile qui cachait l'écran de la télévision.

«Cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Je trouverais le coupable.» Jenna mis deux doigts devant ses yeux puis les pointèrent ensuite à son oncle puis à Connor avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, libérant enfin le visuel du match.

«C'est bien. Tu sais quoi ? Va donc trouver le coupable au bac à vaisselle. Ça t'aidera surement à réfléchir où tu l'as mis.» Renifla sarcastiquement Hank en baissant les yeux à sa bouteille de bière avant d'avaler une grosse gorgée de sa boisson, masquant son sourire mesquin grandissant lorsqu'il entendit le grognement de sa nièce en arrière-plan.

«Ce n'est pas très gentil, Lieutenant. Je pense sincèrement que nous devrions l'aider à retrouver l'objet qu'elle a perdu. Je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état, cela m'attriste.» Avoua Connor qui se redressa pour regarder Hank dans les yeux, un léger plissement de son œil droit lorsque sa LED passa au jaune inquiet.

«Détends-toi, Connor. On l'aidera dès que le match sera terminé. Mais pour le moment, si tu permets, j'aimerais un peu me détendre.» Rétorqua Hank en levant une main vers l'Androïde, un léger froncement de sourcil exaspérer.

Connor acquit silencieusement puis après quelques hésitations, reporta son attention sur l'écran où jouait le match, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement contre sa cuisse alors qu'il entendait les bruits du lavage dans la cuisine. Il sursauta presque quand le Lieutenant bondit hors du canapé en criant du haut de ses poumons au moment même où Denton Carter marqua.

«Oui ! Allez Connor, fait comme moi !» Cria-t-il en faisant signe à l'Androïde de l'imiter.

 _Clac !_

Connor cligna des yeux puis regarda l'homme heureux qui se rassit lourdement à sa place d'origine en renversant presque sa bière sur son short et son t-shirt, un large sourire conquis aux lèvres. Il donna un petit coup d'œil à son garçon puis leva sa bouteille à lui avant de reprendre une autre gorgée, quelques gouttes tombantes dans sa barbe grise.

 _Clac !_

Au prochain panier, Hank fou de joie, prit le poignet de Connor et le leva en l'air avec lui pour lui montrer l'exemple de comment extérioriser l'euphorie. Il se mit à rire lorsque l'Androïde sourit en coin et le regarda curieusement, un léger frémissement de ses sourcils à ses cris de joies. C'était très plaisant de voir réagir le Lieutenant de la sorte, de le voir heureux et détendu en dehors du travail.

Alors le coup suivant, il fit exactement les mêmes mouvements que Hank et sauta hors du canapé avec les poings serrés devant lui et criant pour la victoire. Le regard qu'il reçut ensuite de l'homme valait tout l'or du monde, un regard rempli d'adoration qu'il lui offrait seulement dans de rares moments.

Et Connor voulait encore et encore voir cette fierté dans les yeux du Lieutenant Anderson, surtout lorsqu'elle lui était destinée.

 _Clac !_

L'assiette s'entrechoqua violemment contre la pile grandissante.

Jenna prit une profonde inspiration et récupéra l'assiette suivante pour la sécher grossièrement, une oreille attentive au match qui se déroulait dans le salon et plus particulièrement sur les cris de joies de son oncle.

Furieuse, elle était au-delà de la colère. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans elle et elle était tellement fatiguée maintenant … Pourquoi son oncle jouait avec ses nerfs ? Ce n'était pas du tout sympa de sa part de lui faire des sales coups alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que de dormir. Surtout lors des périodes où le travail était relativement difficile et long.

Mais plus Jenna réfléchissait, et plus elle avait un doute sur l'implication de son oncle ou celle de Connor. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait perdue finalement, et qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans ? Mhm, encore une possibilité qui accentua d'avantage sa colère et son agacement.

 _Clac !_

Hank jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à sa nièce dans la cuisine puis grimaça fortement, son pied jouant à nouveau sur le sol en sentant les derniers nerfs lui lâcher. Ce bruit l'insupportait et c'était encore pire de savoir que Jenna faisait exprès pour l'emmerder ! Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de faire du bruit ni de l'énerver ! Pas quand il était concentrer sur un match important, le dernier de la saison.

«Yeah !» S'écria Connor quelques secondes après le nouveau panier pour leur équipe favorite, imitant le Lieutenant à côté de lui.

 _Clac !_

«Putain de merde ! Jenna ! Arrête avec ça, tu me fais chier, bordel !» Hurla Hank en claquant ses mains contre ses cuisses et en se tournant vers sa nièce dans la cuisine, dos à lui et essuyant maintenant les verres.

Elle se retourna lentement puis lui offrit un petit sourire mauvais avant de jeter son chiffon dans l'évier et de s'enfuir dans sa chambre à coucher, claquant fortement la porte dans son sillage. Bien-sûr qu'elle l'emmerdait, c'était le principe même mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de déception à la réaction modérée de son oncle.

Au moins, elle avait réussi son coup et à le déstabiliser pendant son match ! Une petite satisfaction qui l'aidera à dormir sans sa peluche favorite.

Connor la suivit tranquillement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte, Hank grommelant dans sa barbe à côté de lui, fâcher.

Jenna posa son dos contre la porte puis grogna sous son souffle en serrant les dents d'irritation. Il fallait qu'elle détende un peu ses nerfs avant qu'elle ne commence à piquer une crise infantile et ne jette toutes ses affaires contre les murs. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se sente autant frustrée alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une peluche ?

Le manque de sommeil ? Sans aucun doute. Ou peut-être aussi la période difficile par laquelle passe chaque femme une fois par mois … Un mélange de plusieurs choses à la fois qui la rendait aussi émotionnellement instable.

«Fait chier !» Jura Jenna en s'éloignant de la porte pour activer sa vieille radio dans le coin de son bureau près de la fenêtre. Une ancienne radio FM avec lecteur K7 qui datait des années 1980, un vestige de son père défunt. Il lui fallait un peu de musique pour ne plus pensée à ce qu'elle avait perdue et qui sait, peut-être que cela l'aidera à se souvenir ?

Elle fouilla dans les quelques K7 qui lui restait puis en inséra une qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, un lent sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres lorsque la chanson s'éleva dans les airs.

 _I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me  
Girl, you just don't realize  
What you do to me_

Augmentant le volume du son jusqu'à couvrir les bruits de la télévision dans le salon, Jenna se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit en se mettant en position de l'étoile de mer, ses longs cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête. Elle ne chantait pas, mais ses lèvres bougeaient pour suivre les paroles de ce vieux groupe de musique qu'elle appréciait tant.

 _When you hold me  
In your arms so tight  
You let me know  
Everything's all right_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Connor s'y glissa à l'intérieur en veillant à la refermer derrière lui, les yeux directement sur la petite radio dans le coin de la chambre. Il fronça doucement les sourcils puis pencha la tête sur le côté, écoutant attentivement la chanson Hooked on a Feeling une reprise de Blue Swede sortie en 1973, précisément.

 _I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me_

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur la forme allongée de Jenna qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué car elle avait les yeux fermés et chantait en sourdine. Il sourit en coin puis croisa ses bras derrière son dos en écoutant la chanson, son régulateur pulsant plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que les paroles prenaient sens dans sa tête.

 _Lips are sweet as candy  
It's taste stays on my mind  
Girl, you got me thirsty  
For another cup of wine_

Connor rouvrit subitement les yeux puis haussa un sourcil lorsque la chanson s'arrêta brusquement sans raison apparente. Il vit que Jenna rembobinait la cassette pour la remettre au début, ses hanches se balançant doucement d'un côté à l'autre rythmiquement. Il s'avança au centre de la chambre en regardant curieusement par-dessus l'épaule de la femme, la LED clignotante lorsqu'elle lui fit face avec un large sourire.

«I can't stop this feeling !» Chanta-t-elle en même temps, les bras tendus vers l'Androïde confus par ses actions. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes et l'entraîna avec elle dans une légère dance en rythme avec la chanson.

Jenna rit de bon cœur quand Connor donna un sourire à pleines dents et qu'il imita ses pas de danses un peu ridicules mais tellement amusants. Il attrapa son bras et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même avant de la tirer contre lui et de lui donner un regard séducteur, fier de lui lorsqu'il scanna la monter en puissance de son rythme cardiaque.

«Lips are sweet as candy …» Jenna prit le visage de Connor entre ses mains puis caressa amoureusement son pouce sur ses lèvres toujours souriantes, ne cessant de rire à son expression charmante.

Utilisant ce petit moment intime à son avantage, l'Androïde baissa la tête pour capturer les lèvres de Jenna avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne hors de sa portée, la serrant dans ses bras pour la tenir fermement contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son sourire contre ses lèvres et ses doigts jouer avec les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, lui donnant de petits picotements agréables à cet endroit-là.

Connor planta un dernier chaste baiser sur ses lèvres douces puis s'écarta pour regarder son visage légèrement rougi, ses yeux implorant plus et ses bras toujours autour de son cou. Il arqua un sourcil élégant et étira les coins de ses lèvres dans un petit sourire provocateur car il avait une soudaine idée en tête.

La chanson venait de prendre fin mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le petit moment entre eux ait été brisé, bien au contraire. Dans un mouvement fluide, l'Androïde pivota gracieusement sur son pied et se laissa tomber sur le lit en entraînant Jenna dans sa chute.

 _Couic !_

Jenna s'arrêta soudainement de rire et se redressa pour regarder Connor avec de grands yeux, surprise par le drôle de bruit qu'avait fait l'Androïde en rebondissant sur son lit. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt lorsque la LED clignota à la nouvelle information qui venait d'apparaître dans sa vision.

«Connor ? Est-ce que ça va ?» S'interrogea Jenna en fronçant les sourcils à l'expression indécise de l'Androïde sous elle, sa pomme d'Adam montante et descendante nerveusement.

«Je … Je rencontre une gêne au niveau du postérieur.» Avoua-t-il soudainement, sa LED revenant au bleu quand la femme se retint de justesse de rire.

«Euh, d'accord. Montre !» Elle se précipita hors de sa poitrine et le poussa sur le côté pour voir sur quoi il avait atterrit pour lui faire faire une tête pareille ! Elle pinça les lèvres entre elles pour n'émettre aucuns rires à la situation hilarante au risque de blesser son Androïde, ne voulant pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise même si elle doutait qu'il le devienne réellement.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

«Bébé Dori ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les fesses de Connor ? Petit vilaine, je te cherchais partout depuis plus de deux heures. Tu m'avais vraiment fait peur, et ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là !» Gronda Jenna en prenant la peluche bleue toute ronde dans ses mains et en l'approchant de son visage.

Connor se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda curieusement, un infime froncement de sourcils. Il scanna la peluche et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un animal aquatique qui apparaissait dans un vieux film d'animation datant de 2017, un poisson chirurgien avec d'énormes yeux violets.

Eliminant sa confusion passagère, l'Androïde déviant pencha la tête sur le côté et examina attentivement le visage de Jenna qui s'illuminait, un semblant d'amusement en lui en la voyant discutée vivement avec une peluche. Ce fut surprenant en réalité car tout à l'heure elle était en colère contre son oncle et maintenant, elle riait de bon cœur.

Connor sourit pensivement. Il aimait vraiment tout de Jenna, sa belle et douce Jenna qui pouvait être de mauvaise humeur pour un rien ! Ou peut-être qu'il ne savait pas encore tous des humains et plus particulièrement des femmes en période menstruelle, mais il apprenait de jour en jour.

«Merci Connor. Grâce à toi, je l'ai retrouvée.» Remercia Jenna en serrant la peluche dans ses bras, une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux bleus. C'était étrange de retrouver bébé Dori dans son lit alors qu'elle l'avait déjà cherchée à cet endroit … Vraiment curieux, mais bon, au moins elle l'avait à nouveau !

«Je suis ravi d'avoir pu aider !» S'exclama-t-il en retour, lui donnant un beau sourire car il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son bien d'une manière ou d'une autre même si ce n'était pas fait exprès.

«Maintenant, fini les cache-cache ! Hop, sous le lit coquine.» Châtia Jenna en jetant la petite peluche sous le lit. Elle se retourna ensuite vers un Connor perplexe par ce soudain revirement de situation, le front sillonné alors qu'il attendait une sorte d'explication de sa part.

Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se glissa lentement au-dessus de lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et ses mains le repoussant au niveau de la poitrine pour qu'il retombe dans une position allongée. Elle traça un doigt sur sa joue et le long de son cou, souriante malicieusement lorsque l'Androïde se tortilla sous son touché. Elle aimait avoir cet effet sur lui, surtout quand il la regardait avec des yeux débordant de désirs et d'affections.

«Bébé Dori est encore un petit peu jeune pour voir certaines choses …» Susurra Jenna à l'oreille de l'Androïde, son régulateur vibrant follement contre la paume de sa main.

Il lui rendit son sourire enjôleur.

FIN

* * *

Non, ils ne font rien de cochon, d'accord ? x) Juste des petites papouilles, rien de bien méchants lol Mais même, bébé Dori n'a pas le droit de voir ! C'est secret et seulement réservé pour eux.

En tout cas, c'était vraiment amusant à faire, un autre défi de fini qui était en préparation depuis … Eh bien, depuis le chapitre 7 de Cœur de Metal haha !

Un vrai délire qui tourne bien au final, si vous voulez mon avis XD Car les idées étaient un peu douteuses par moment mdr !

Oh, et la prochaine histoire sera … Terrible. Voilà, je ne dis rien d'autre.

A bientôt, VP


	16. Terrible épreuve

Ho ho ho !

Bon comme dit précédemment, ce sera terrible. Je ne vous dis pas les larmes, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive pour être honnête :/ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal … Vraiment. Le pire du pire mais je suis très contente de ce que ça donne car ce fut difficile, d'écrire Connor dans un état pareil.

Je pense sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas prêt, mais je vous souhaite tout de même bon courage et nous verrons ce que vous en pensez ! TwT

* * *

Terrible épreuve

Insoutenable, désagréable, atroce, insupportable, terrifiant …

Connor sortit de la cabine dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis plus de dix minutes et s'approcha en chancelant de l'évier en attrapant fermement le bord de la vasque, les yeux plissés et le corps prit par de petits spasmes violents.

Il souffla plusieurs fois puis leva la tête à son reflet dans le miroir, les dents serrées dans l'inconfort et la pompe à Thirium ne cessant de pulser frénétiquement dans son compartiment. Il ne voyait plus très clair, sa vision rencontrait de petits grésillements tout comme son ouïe qui le rendait fébrile à ses pieds, ayant l'impression de tomber à chaque secondes qui filaient.

Prenant un autre souffle pénible entre ses lèvres pincées pour refroidir sa ventilation, Connor cligna rapidement des yeux et se pencha en avant tout en serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que la peau synthétique aux jointures ne disparaisse avec la force qu'il exerçait dans ses doigts. Sa LED clignotait furieusement à sa tempe au fur et à mesure que l'inconfort se transforma en supplice.

C'était douloureux, oui le terme exacte à ce ressentit était la douleur. Bien que les Androïdes ne fussent pas censés ressentir la douleur, Connor était pour sûr qu'il avait véritablement mal et qu'il agonisait dans le plus grand des silences.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Un autre petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'une autre vague de douleur et d'inconfort le frappa de plein fouet, entraînant l'ensemble de son corps dans un tremblement incontrôlable. Il se rattrapa de justesse à l'évier avant que ses pieds ne cèdent sous son poids et ne le jettent au sol.

Pourquoi avait-il accepter de faire cela ? C'était une très mauvaise idée, maintenant il s'en rendait bien compte ! Il n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter, pour une fois.

Connor releva les yeux à son reflet et vit qu'il avait, dans les lignes de son front, de petites formations d'eau qui coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues et jusque dans son cou. Son corps chauffait beaucoup trop et il devait se refroidir avant de risquer une surchauffe qui entraînerait une désactivation précoce. Même si CyberLife renverrais un nouveau modèle avec sa mémoire, il avait toujours cette terrible peur de mourir.

Car Connor était un être vivant et il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça ! Surtout pas à cause de ce problème … Surement pas.

Un autre misérable gémissement glissa de ses lèvres puis il jeta la tête en arrière à la nouvelle vague de douleur atroce, les yeux hermétiquement fermés et les dents serrées dans l'angoisse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressente de la douleur, maintenant ?! C'était d'un ridicule ! Depuis tout à l'heure, il cherchait un moyen de désactiver cette affreuse sensation mais sans succès, c'était comme si son programme lui refusait cette faveur.

Connor ne pouvait juste plus tenir sur ses jambes, il s'effondra au sol comme une marionnette qui perdit subitement ses fils. Son dos frappa le sol immaculé des toilettes et son souffle se coupa par la force de la chute, le prenant un instant de court et sa LED clignotant furieusement en rouge. Sa mèche de cheveux s'accrochait même à son front humide tandis qu'il tentait de redémarrer ses systèmes. Il voyait complètement flou maintenant et ses oreilles n'arrêtaient plus de siffler …

Ses plaques de visages se contractèrent contre sa volonté, comme s'il avait des petits coups de jus qui passaient dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il cligna des yeux en attendant que ses sens lui reviennent puis il redressa difficilement le haut de son corps, la bouche tordue dans une grimace profonde et la main tendue à l'aveuglette devant lui.

«H-Hank … Hank …» Gémit-il à bout de souffle, cherchant désespérément du regard un moyen d'attirer l'attention.

Perdant sa force, sa tête retomba mollement sur le sol avec un petit rebond. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de lui envoyer un message sur son téléphone pour que le Lieutenant vienne voir dans les toilettes car sa voix refusait de coopérer. Il leva ses mains tremblantes et réussi tant bien que mal à se mettre à plat ventre dans le but de ramper jusqu'à la porte de sortie, un doigt pressé contre sa LED rouge.

Personne n'avait eu envie d'aller aux toilettes depuis plus de dix minutes ! Comment était-ce possible ?! Pourtant les humains avaient souvent envie d'y aller, non ?

«Hank !» S'étouffa Connor en travers sa douleur incroyable, se traînant péniblement au sol et les yeux a mi-clos. Il réussit à redresser son torse et à plier une jambe mais il retomba rapidement à plat ventre lorsqu'une nouvelle vague spasmodique l'attaqua sans pitié.

Il pourrait presque verser des larmes factices tellement cette sensation était désagréable … Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil de toute sa vie ! Même avoir le régulateur brutalement arraché n'était rien comparé à cela ! Les couleurs s'estompèrent et plus de grésillements couvrirent sa vision déjà catastrophique, son corps ne cessant de se rapprocher de la surchauffe.

Peu de temps après l'envoie de son message, la porte s'ouvrit et un Hank inquiet se glissa dans les toilettes pour trouver Connor agonisant sur le sol à plat ventre, un bras tendu aveuglément devant lui et les dents serrées. Cette expression qu'il arborait … Le hantera surement pendant des semaines.

«Connor ! Merde, tiens bon mon garçon, qu'est-ce que tu as !» S'écria-t-il en prenant conscience de la gravité de la situation.

Une peur immense se glissa dans ses intestins en repensant à la fois où l'Androïde détective avait failli mourir à cause de son régulateur … Mais après un bref coup d'œil, il ne vit aucune trace de Thirium sur lui ou sur le sol. Alors il se précipita en avant pour prendre le déviant gémissant sur ses genoux en lui attrapant fermement les épaules tandis que Connor leva une main tremblante vers lui, déglutissant péniblement alors qu'il essayait de s'exprimer.

«Je suis là … Je suis là, ça va aller.» Rassura Hank même s'il n'était absolument pas serein. Ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement une éventuelle blessure sur son torse, mais il n'avait absolument rien, rien de visuel en tout cas.

Finalement, les yeux bruns en détresses de Connor se posèrent dans le visage du Lieutenant et il ouvrit vainement la bouche, un terrible son d'étranglement sortant de sa gorge alors qu'il réussit à dire quelque chose en travers son calvaire.

Hank retint sa respiration et resserra sa prise sur les épaules de l'Androïde, ses yeux bleus anxieux dans ses traits de visage déchirant et le stress prenant de l'ampleur en attendant qu'il ne parle enfin.

«Hank … J'ai le bout coincé …» Réussit-il à dire d'une voix presque inaudible.

Le Lieutenant Anderson cligna une fois des yeux, puis deux fois, trois fois … Jusqu'à ce que la réalisation ne le frappe et que son expression devint ébahie, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

«Oh … Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !» Laissa-t-il sortir alors que la couleur disparue rapidement de ses joues, s'imaginant parfaitement la douleur de Connor et compatissant pour lui. Merde ! Le pauvre ! Il aurait dû lui expliquer deux trois trucs avant de le laisser tout seul comme un grand.

Mais, les Androïdes n'urinaient pas ? Alors, pourquoi avait-il ce petit souci vraiment contraignant ? Mhm, les questions attendront, maintenant il avait un autre problème bien plus grave à résoudre. Connaissant Connor, il avait surement dû avoir une pique de curiosité ou quelque chose comme ça … Ce n'était même pas étonnant, au final.

«Attends Connor, euh … Tiens bon ! Merde, je sais tellement ce que tu ressens, je suis désolé pour toi. Vraiment. Ça va aller, je vais trouver une solution, OK ? Putain de chiotte, j'hallucine …» S'hébéta Hank en passant une main sur son visage, l'autre tenant l'épaule de Connor dans une piètre tentative de lui apporter du réconfort.

Tous les hommes passaient au moins une fois par là … Et Hank ne faisait pas exception à la règle, loin de là, cela lui arrivait fréquemment même. Surtout quand il était trop bourré et qu'il ne tenait presque plus à ses pieds, le passage au toilette était toujours une terrible épreuve. Réussira-t-il à viser ? Est-ce qu'il ne se coincera pas ?

Hank grogna aux souvenirs. Evidemment qu'il ne réussissait presque jamais ! Mais même ce martyre ne suffisait pas à lui en dissuader de l'alcool. Bon, tant pis pour lui, mais Connor en revanche n'avait pas vraiment de raison de se coincer cette partie plutôt délicate car il ne disposait pas d'un système digestif et donc, par conséquent, n'avait pas besoin de boire.

Ce fut là que Hank se rappela du visage de l'Androïde ce matin, après qu'il s'habillait dans sa toute nouvelle tenue de police faites pour les humains. Après quelques petites modifications et l'ajout d'un triangle bleu sur le torse, Fowler ordonna à tous les Androïdes qui travaillaient au poste de mettre les mêmes tenues que les autres. Fini la veste RK800 et les grandes distinctions entre Androïdes et humains.

Mais maintenant, Hank avait tellement pitié de lui. Ne connaissant pas le principe de la braguette, Connor n'avait pas dû faire attention et voilà le résultat …

«Oh bordel … Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis, Connor ?» S'attrista le Lieutenant en frottant ses yeux puis en donnant une petite tape amicale sur la poitrine de l'Androïde gémissant. A présent, il comprenait aussi pourquoi il ne parlait presque pas depuis le trajet en voiture ni dans le bureau et même sa nièce n'avait rien vue ! Depuis tout ce temps, il souffrait en silence et dorénavant la culpabilité remplaçait la compassion.

«Je n'arrive pas à enlever la d-douleur … C'est insupportable, L-Lieutenant.» Déglutit Connor en plissant les yeux, attrapant la manche de Hank dans une prise ferme et désespérée.

«Euh, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. J'ai peut-être un moyen mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée. Il va falloir que tu sois fort, Connor.» Déclara le Lieutenant en haussant les sourcils, essayant encore de ce convaincre lui-même de cette solution.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, la porte s'ouvrit et Jenna passa curieusement la tête, son regard faisant le tour des toilettes avant de se poser fixement sur la paire au sol. Elle prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ensuite, sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle rentra rapidement pour venir aux côtés de son oncle et de Connor agonisant sur le sol.

«Connor ! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Oh non, non … Pourquoi ...» S'époumona-t-elle en claquant une main sur sa bouche et l'autre attrapant le bras libre de l'Androïde qui à son approche, leva les yeux vers elle.

«J-Jenna … Aide moi …» Murmura péniblement Connor, sa main prenant celle de la jeune femme avec acharnement, peur qu'elle s'éloigne et le laisse seul dans sa lente et ridicule agonie.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a Hank ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffre ? Ce n'est pas normal.» Jenna leva ses yeux larmoyants dans le visage de son oncle plus calme qu'elle ne l'était, une expression un peu ennuyée et un lourd soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres à ses questions.

«Non, sans blague ? Bien-sûr que c'est pas normal ! Mais ce n'est pas tes affaires, c'est un problème d'homme. Alors si tu veux bien, j'aimerais pouvoir lui venir en aide sans un public féminin qui pose trop de questions.» Dit-il sarcastiquement en repoussant doucement sa nièce mais l'Androïde garda une prise ferme sur son bras.

«Pas mes affaires ? Problème d'homme ? Ne me dit pas que … Oh.» Répéta béatement Jenna en clignant rapidement des yeux alors que la compréhension passa ses traits de visage. Surtout avec la tête que faisait son oncle, ce n'était pas si difficile de comprendre la situation plus gênante qu'autre chose.

Finalement, son regard se rabaissa sur le visage affligé de Connor qui la fixait intensément et qui ne cessait de marmonner son prénom depuis son entrée. Sans prévenir Hank, elle attrapa le RK800 et le bascula immédiatement sur ses propres genoux en lui tenant le visage entre ses mains pour tenter de le rassurer, ses pouces caressant ses joues un peu chaudes et bleutés.

«Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est horrible, le pauvre ! Oh non, Connor … Je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Ouille, ouille …» Répéta encore et encore Jenna en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle s'imaginait à peu près la douleur qu'il devait avoir. D'ailleurs cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il avait mal car il pouvait ressentir tout un tas de choses depuis la déviance.

Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi il ne déconnectait pas les capteurs sensoriels ? Jenna cligna des yeux lorsque son oncle grommela dans sa barbe.

«Bon, d'accord, tu vas m'aider alors. Il va falloir qu'on fasse vite et surtout, il faut que lu tienne bien, Jenna. C'est très important, pigé ?» Hank sortit de sa rêverie et vint se mettre plus proche de Connor, ses yeux sérieux dans ceux attristés de sa nièce.

«Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?» Lui demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, pas rassurée du tout.

«A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Je vais devoir tirer un bon coup sec.» Expliqua-t-il en lui envoyant un regard idiot suivit d'un haussement d'épaules comme s'il s'agissait de l'idée la plus banale du siècle.

«Quoi ?! Hank ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! Tu es complètement malade ?! Regarde dans quel état il est, on va aggraver la situation.» Rétorqua brutalement Jenna en faisant de grands gestes désespérés, les yeux larges à la proposition de son oncle.

«On a pas le choix, tu as une meilleure solution peut-être ? C'est le seul moyen de l'aider, je sais de quoi je parle.» Grimaça Hank en désignant grossièrement l'Androïde qui faisait de son mieux pour ne faire aucun bruit sur les genoux de la femme.

Jenna ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais la referma aussitôt lorsqu'une fois de plus, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et que le policier Wilson entra en sifflotant avec les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit les trois personnes sur le sol proche des éviers, les deux humains le fixant silencieusement tandis que l'Androïde fermait les yeux, la LED rouge à sa tempe.

Et surtout, que faisait une femme dans les toilettes des hommes ?!

Quelques longues secondes malaisantes passèrent où chacun se dévisageaient sans rien dire, incapable de rompre ce silence de plus en plus pesant autour d'eux. Le seul bruit qu'il y avait, c'était les quelques gémissements de Connor par-ci, par-là.

«Bon putain, va faire ce que tu as à faire, au lieu de nous regarder comme un crétin ! A moins que tu as besoin d'une invitation ?» Se moqua rudement Hank en levant les sourcils à Wilson qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

Le policier balbutia des excuses et ressortit immédiatement des toilettes pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir et peut-être aussi prendre une journée ou deux de congés. Aujourd'hui était un bien étrange jour … La porte se referma et la tension retomba soudainement à quelque chose d'acceptable.

«Allons fiston, il faut que tu te concentre sur le visage de Jenna, OK ? Ça va faire mal, mais je fais vite, ne t'inquiète pas.» Hank reprit la parole et donna une bonne secousse à l'épaule de l'Androïde pour qu'il l'écoute.

«Oh nom de Dieu … Je ne le sens pas.» Marmonna Jenna en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle faisait une petite prière dans sa tête. Elle espérait que Connor puisse désactiver la douleur, au moins pendant le processus complètement débile.

«Hey, tu es avec moi ou pas, merde ?! Concentre-toi, c'est pas le moment j'ai besoin de ton soutien.» Réprimanda son oncle en claquant ses doigts devant son visage pour qu'elle rouvre les yeux.

«Hank … Attendez, j'ai peur …» Connor cligna doucement des yeux pour regarder le Lieutenant pitoyablement, très inquiet pour la suite des évènements qui s'annonçaient terribles pour lui. Que voulait-il dire par, douloureux ? Et pourquoi Jenna le regardait avec autant de pitié ?

«Connor, regarde-moi, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Ça ira, je suis là.» Apaisa Jenna en se penchant pour planter un baiser sur son front chaud et légèrement humide. Oh la la, elle n'était absolument pas sereine sur ce coup-là, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer à l'Androïde de plus en plus inquiet sur ses genoux.

Ses yeux bruns s'élargirent lorsque Hank se redressa et tira légèrement sur son pantalon, envoyant une décharge électrique douloureuse dans ses systèmes. Enfin, il comprit ce que voulait faire le Lieutenant de Police et pourquoi Jenna le regardait avec autant de peines, la lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante et les yeux larmoyants.

 _Oh non …_

«L-Lieutenant, attendez une minute.» Connor leva une main vers lui, déglutissant péniblement alors que l'information arriva à son ordinateur interne.

«A trois. Un.» Prévint Hank en rabaissant le bras de l'Androïde à ses côtés.

«Deux …» Jenna leva les yeux vers son oncle.

«LIEUTENANT !» Cria le RK800, le stress à son apogée.

Au même moment, Fowler entra dans les toilettes après avoir eu la visite du policier Wilson qui lui avait dit qu'il se passait des choses pas très net dans les chiottes. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son vieil ami et sa nièce qui tenait fermement l'Androïde au sol mais il était déjà trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit …

«TROIS !» Hurlèrent Jenna et Hank à l'unisson.

 **ZIIIIIIIIIIIIP**

«OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !» La bouche de Connor forma un O et le haut de son corps se redressa brutalement à l'instant même où il fut libéré de son supplice.

«PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE CIRQUE !» Beugla Fowler qui trébucha en arrière dans la porte après que Hank ouvrit d'un coup sec la braguette de l'Androïde.

«CONNOR !» Jenna s'éloigna de lui lorsqu'il se mit à avoir des petits spasmes et que son visage devint complètement difforme.

«La salooope ! Amanda est une salope ! J'aime les chiens ! Je suis l'Androïde envoyé par CyberLiiiiiiiife !» Jura Connor d'une voix aigüe qui serra les dents et se roula sur le sol en tenant son entre-jambe palpitant, la joue pressée sur le sol et son pied tapant au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'atténuait.

Hank tapota le dos de l'Androïde en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants pendant qu'il récupérait peu à peu ses esprits, les larmes aux yeux car il savait par quoi passait son fils. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait rigolé aux insultes que Connor avait appris de lui, mais là ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et il dû se retenir.

Fowler réussit tant bien que mal à se remettre à ses pieds puis pointa furieusement un doigt vers Jenna et son Lieutenant de Police sur le sol. Perplexe par les glapissements de l'Androïde qui avait toujours eu un contrôle sur lui-même.

«Vous allez m'expliquer à quoi vous jouer, putain de merde ! C'est quoi cette histoire encore, Hank ? Et tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.» Menaça-t-il en plissant les yeux à lui, son doigt à son visage.

«Il … Il avait le bout coincé.» Répondit Jenna à la place de son oncle en levant les yeux vers son Capitaine, mordant sa lèvre inférieure tandis que l'expression outrée de l'homme devint soudainement compréhensive et même douloureuse.

Tout à coup, il se mit à hoqueter puis à secouer rapidement la tête alors que des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux et qu'un souvenir atroce lui revint à l'esprit. Il s'approcha de Hank et de Connor puis se mit à genoux de l'autre côté de l'Androïde pour faire les mêmes petites tapent sur son dos, compatissant pour cette terrible épreuve.

«Oh mec, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.» Miaula Fowler en couvrant son visage avec sa main et en pleurant comme un enfant en bas âge. Il prit l'épaule de Connor et le secoua amicalement pour lui apporter du soutien physique, sous les yeux ébahis de Jenna qui n'avait plus de voix face à ses trois hommes.

Celui qui souffrait à la base était Connor, non ?

Jenna n'avait jamais vue de toute sa vie Hank ou Jeffrey se comporter ainsi et ce fut plutôt comique de les voir compatissants pour la douleur d'un autre qui en plus, ne pleurait pas contrairement à eux !

L'Androïde en question n'avait même plus mal car il avait enfin eu accès à son système de capteurs sensoriels qui était mystérieusement bloqué depuis l'incident de ce matin … Le même qui venait d'être débloqué par Hank lorsqu'il le délivra. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, car un être humain n'aurait sans doute pas supporté cette douleur plus longtemps.

Connor se contentait de rester face au sol et de faire des diagnostiques systèmes en envoyant un rapport d'erreur à CyberLife sur son problème, la LED redevenue bleue clignotante mais toujours épauler par les deux hommes qui pleuraient pour son propre drame.

Jenna leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit en secouant dédaigneusement la tête.

 _Ahhh le soutien masculin …_

FIN

* * *

… LOLOLOLOLOL …

Trololol ! Je vous ai eu, non ? *-* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Trop de fun dans celle-là, j'ai trop rigolée XD Un délire que j'avais eu avec ma sœur et ma meilleure amie il y a un moment déjà. Sérieux depuis le temps que je devais la faire x) c'était le meilleur moment MDRR

Une petite pensée à tous les hommes qui ont connus ce problème, vous avez vus ? Connor pense à vous maintenant XDD Grâce à mes idées débiles et mon sens de l'humour. Pauvre Androïde qui souffre dans mes écrits Uwu signez la pétition svp ! C'est chez Jenna que ça se passe (Connor est actuellement aux urgences à CyberLife pour un contrôle de matériel lol)

Encore un big merci aux personnes qui me commentent régulièrement ! Vous êtes les meilleurs 3 Surtout, ne changez pas et continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez de mes écrits, c'est top !

A+ (non non, le prochain ne sera pas un Troll mdrr)


	17. Prise de conscience

Un peu de mignognitude et une enquête ;) Normalement je devais les faire séparément mais j'ai décidée de combiner, pourquoi pas et en plus, ça colle. Donc suite de **CDM** , plus d'un an après les manifestations.

Je recrute toujours les OC's et les défis/idées, si jamais ça vous intéresse de voir apparaître vos personnages avec Jenna ^^ Bon, l'histoire suivante à déjà quelqu'un mais j'ai encore pleins de places pour les suites.

Juste pour rappel : les histoires ne se suivent pas forcément … Elles sont dans les désordres ou alors n'ont pas de rapport avec la fiction principale, comme je l'avais indiquée dans la présentation. C'est un peu comme un album souvenir ! Mais de toute façon je préviens la plupart du temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prise de conscience

 _26 Février 2040, 22h45_

Les gyrophares étaient allumés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du drame. Plusieurs policiers repoussaient les civiles et les journalistes qui ne cessaient de poser des questions sur la victime qui vivait dans cette banlieue de Detroit, non loin d'une gare.

Jenna redressa la tête de l'épaule de Connor pour regarder la vieille maison derrière la vitre humide par la pluie, encore un peu sous l'emprise de la fatigue après avoir été réveillée par son oncle. Hank se gara sur le trottoir d'en face et coupa brusquement la radio dans un soupir exaspéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour regarder l'Androïde inexpressif et sa nièce à ses côtés qui se reposait contre lui, les yeux a mi-clos.

Il avait reçu l'appel de Ben à 22h30 lui indiquant qu'un nouveau cas d'homicide avait eu lieu et que sa présence était nécessaire immédiatement tout comme celle de Connor et de Jenna. N'ayant pas reçu plus d'informations à ce sujet, les voilà tous les trois pour résoudre cette affaire qui les avait tirés du lit.

Hank grommela dans sa barbe puis sortit de sa voiture en claquant fortement la portière derrière lui afin de faire comprendre au reste du monde sa grande frustration. Jenna donna un petit sourire à Connor qui le lui rendit sciemment puis ils sortirent eux aussi à la poursuite du Lieutenant qui bousculait les journalistes loin de son chemin en jurant sous son souffle.

Ils traversèrent le petit jardin mal entretenu ainsi que les barrières holographiques jaunes jusqu'à ce qu'un visage familier apparaisse à la porte ouverte où déjà plusieurs membres du CSi travaillaient activement sur les preuves.

«Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a affaire pour nous sortir du lit à cette heure ?» Hank s'approcha de Ben qui descendit du porche pour l'accueillir avec un rire.

«Tient, tu n'étais pas au bar cette fois-ci ? Je suis étonné de toi, Hank. La présence de cet Androïde dans ta vie à un impact positif on dirait, hein ?» Ricana Ben en haussant un sourcil ludique au Lieutenant qui se contenta de lui tendre son majeur en réponse.

Jenna esquissa un petit sourire puis croisa les bras pour tenter de conserver la chaleur à l'intérieur de son blouson, les mains dans les manches et la capuche sur ses cheveux blonds humides. Il faisait froid cette nuit et la pluie n'aidait en rien les choses. Elle leva les yeux vers Connor lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle et qu'il scanna le jardin et les environs tout en écoutant attentivement le débriefing.

«La victime s'appelait Jessica Banes. Jeune femme de trente ans célibataire, n'a pas d'antécédents judiciaires, travaillait dans un fast food dans le centre-ville et jeune mère d'une petite fille de trois mois. Le corps de la mère a été découvert dans la cuisine et l'enfant n'a pas encore été retrouver.» Expliqua rapidement Ben en relisant son rapport sous la lumière du porche à l'abri de la pluie.

«Elle avait un Androïde ?» Questionna Jenna en venant se mettre à côté de son oncle.

«Euh, oui. Un Androïde ménagé mais il est introuvable et nous avons déjà fouillés les pièces de fond en comble. Ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit encore ici.» Répondit Ben en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme intriguée.

«Il s'agit surement d'un déviant. Il a peut-être un rapport direct avec le crime ainsi que la disparition du nourrisson.» Hank hocha pensivement la tête tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, venant à des conclusions hâtives.

«Il est peut-être encore là.» Conclut Connor qui après avoir fait le tour de la propriété, vint se mettre au pas du porche, de plus en plus trempé par la pluie mais pas le moins du monde déranger. Il vit Jenna lui sourire et lui faire signe de se rapprocher pour ne plus être sous la pluie, ce qu'il accepta sans la moindre hésitation.

«Tu lis dans mes pensées … Allons jeter un œil avant qu'on attrape la mort à attendre dans ce froid glacial.» S'impatienta le Lieutenant qui se retourna et pénétra dans la maison en suivant de près Ben et un analyste.

Connor attendit que Jenna passe devant lui pour poursuivre ses analyses visuelles dans le salon impeccable. Il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière sur les meubles ni même une infime saleté sur le sol en parquet lustré. Une chose était sûre, l'Androïde faisait correctement son travail dans cette maison.

Sur sa droite, une grande télévision en arrêt avec une petite table basse et un canapé beige confortable comportant une petite trace de café sur le coussin de gauche. Des cadres photos jonchaient la plupart des murs et même si la tapisserie était jaunie, la pièce avait une jolie décoration. D'un rapide scan, Connor découvrit l'identité de chacune des personnes prise en photo et il retrouva bien évidemment la fameuse Jessica Banes avec son ancien conjoint sur la petite commode à côté du canapé.

«Il n'y a pas de photos de son enfant.» Remarqua Jenna après avoir fait un petit tour des photos.

«Exact. C'est plutôt étrange …» Acquit Connor en fronçant les sourcils, son regard se posant sur des magazines digitaux de mode posés sur le bureau près de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue principale. Il les feuilleta promptement en enregistrant les informations puis se tourna vers Jenna qui venait de rejoindre la cuisine avec deux membres du CSi.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans cette pièce mise à part les photos et la petite bibliothèque contre le mur. Alors l'Androïde détective rejoignit Jenna et Hank dans la cuisine qui observaient attentivement le corps de la victime sur le sol non loin de la table à manger. Connor s'accroupit à côté d'elle en penchant la tête alors qu'il l'examinait méticuleusement, ses doigts tiquant contre sa cuisse tandis qu'il rentrait dans son mode d'analyse.

La blessure qui avait causé sa mort fut un coup violent à la tête qui brisa net son crâne et ses cervicales, une mort qui remontait à trois heures en arrière. Il y avait également des signes de strangulations et un peu de sang dans sa bouche mais ce qui interpela le RK800 fut les drôles de traces sur ses mains et la couleur anormale de ses yeux vitreux. Ressortant de son expertise, il tendit deux doigts puis toucha l'étrange substance avant d'apporter la preuve à sa langue.

De l'alcool, de la nicotine et des traces de red ice, comme la plupart du temps. De plus, la victime souffrait de problèmes respiratoires et cardiovasculaires dût aux prises répétitives de drogues.

«Beurk, tu rêves pour que je t'embrasse après ça.» S'esclaffa Jenna en battant sa main devant son visage dans le dégoût après avoir vu ce qu'avait fait Connor, le nez plissé et la langue dehors. Evidemment qu'elle plaisantait, mais néanmoins, il allait devoir se désinfecter la bouche après l'ingestion de cette preuve répugnante.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction de l'Androïde après sa menace en l'air et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se releva subitement avec des yeux larges et la LED jaune puis cracha ce qu'il avait en bouche sur le sol en utilisant sa cravate pour essuyer les restes de résidus loin de ses capteurs de langue, prenant Jenna très au sérieux.

Hors de question d'être puni de baisers !

«Je plaisante, Connor ! Ou pas …» Jenna arrêta de sourire et s'éloigna de l'autre côté de la cuisine sous le regard rempli d'effroi de l'Androïde, inquiet qu'elle ne veuille réellement plus de lui à cause de sa capacité d'analyse en temps réel.

Mais ses craintes furent rapidement atténuées lorsque la jeune femme lui donna un clin d'œil et qu'elle reprit ses investigations comme si de rien était, prenant en photo les traces de sang sur le comptoir près de l'évier. La victime s'était débattue apparemment car le sang s'étalait en traces de doigts. Quelque chose craqua sous ses pieds et quand elle baissa les yeux, elle distingua des morceaux de verre.

Connor tourna autour de la table en passant un scan sur la chaise renversée qui ne comportait aucunes empreintes digitales mais une trace de sang bleue. Jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier que Jenna ne le regardait pas, il trempa rapidement ses doigts dans le Thirium et l'analysa avec sa langue.

Il s'agissait d'un modèle féminin AX300, Androïde ménager devenue déviante il y a trois mois en arrière.

«Putain, regarde-moi ça. Une jeune mère abattue de sang froid avec un marteau.» S'exprima Hank qui venait de réapparaitre dans la cuisine après avoir fait le tour de la maison avec Ben, ses yeux sur le marteau rempli de sang sous la table.

Jenna s'approcha de Connor qui venait de s'accroupir devant l'arme du crime afin de pouvoir faire sa prévisualisation après l'avoir examiner de plus près sans la toucher. Effectivement, cette mort faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une mère et qu'en plus, l'enfant était introuvable et peut-être même mort. Hank récupéra une lampe infrarouge et la passa sur le corps de la victime pour trouver une quelconque trace qui ferait avancer l'enquête.

Le RK800 cligna des yeux puis revit la scène dans la cuisine, juste avant que la victime ne se fasse tuer. L'Androïde soupçonné était venu par derrière après avoir récupérer le marteau avant de frapper la femme sur la tête une première fois, la faisant perdre l'équilibre contre l'évier. La victime se redressa et utilisa un verre pour repousser son Androïde en lui coupant le visage lors de l'impact, ce qui expliquerait les bris de verre sur le sol et le sang bleu.

Ensuite, l'AX300 attrapa la femme par le cou et se mit à l'étrangler avant de la jeter par-dessus la table et finalement dans la chaise. Reprenant le marteau qui avait glissé de son emprise, l'Androïde l'abattit violemment dans la tête de la victime et la tua sur le coup.

Connor ressortit de sa zone d'analyse puis se leva en se frottant les mains pour faire face au Lieutenant qui croisait les bras adossé contre le comptoir en attendant d'avoir sa version des faits, comme à chaque fois qu'ils travaillaient ensembles depuis plus d'un an.

«Elles se sont battues dans la cuisine et l'Androïde a été blesser au visage avec du verre. La victime à succomber après la deuxième tentative de l'AX300 en utilisant cette arme.» Il leva un sourcil puis pointa du doigt le marteau couvert de sang sur le sol.

«Ce qui expliquerait les morceaux de verre par terre. Ta théorie tient la route, mais reste à trouver le coupable et le bébé disparu.» Renchérit Hank en hochant la tête en accord avec ce que disait l'Androïde détective.

«J'ai découvert autre chose. Jessica Banes consommait de grandes quantités d'alcool et de drogues, ce qui, au long terme, aurait abouti à une maladie incurable.» Continua Connor, le front sillonné et les bras dans le dos.

«Génial, encore une mauvaise mère.» Grogna Jenna en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel avant de photographier le corps de la femme sous le regard pesant de son oncle et de l'Androïde RK800, pas indifférents face à son commentaire personnel. Les ignorant tous les deux car elle n'avait pas envie de discuter sur le sujet sensible, elle ouvrit son carnet et prit des notes de ce qu'il venait de dire sur l'enquête.

«D'où venait ce marteau ? Personne sain d'esprit ne garderait ce genre d'outil dans une cuisine.» Hank poursuivit en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu pour ne pas créer de malaise avec sa nièce.

«L'Androïde venait du salon au moment des faits. Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai scanné le jardin, j'ai découvert une vieille remise derrière la maison. Sans doute que l'arme venait de cet endroit.» Se souvint Connor en se basant sur ce qu'il venait de recréer dans sa tête.

«Oh, ouais c'est logique. C'est une mort vachement brutale tu me diras. Je me demande ce qu'avait fait Jessica à son Androïde pour qu'il disjoncte comme ça.» Dit Hank en haussant les sourcils et en décroisant les bras pour récupérer la lampe à infrarouge des mains d'un analyste.

«Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.» Grogna avec amertume Jenna. Elle laissa sortir un soupir puis se releva pour quitter la cuisine et parcourir le salon et l'étage qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité.

La maison était relativement grande et mise à part le soin et le côté confortable, elle avait l'horrible sensation que quelque chose clochait ici. C'était trop bien rangé et il n'y avait aucune trace de cet enfant qui avait mystérieusement disparu après le drame, comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Même à l'étage il n'y avait aucun objet en rapport avec le bébé sauf le berceau dans une toute petite chambre à côté de la salle de bain.

Jenna poussa la porte et entra en regardant cette pièce avec très peu de meubles et aucune fenêtre qui apporterait de la lumière naturelle. Dans le coin à droite, un coffre comportant quelques jouets mais pas adaptés pour les bas âges, pas même une petite peluche ni même un livre pour enfant. Juste ce berceau en piteux état contre le mur du fond.

Un affreux pressentiment envahi le creux de son estomac, asséchant subitement sa gorge et lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. Cette femme n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour son bébé, cela devenait une évidence et ce fut comme une claque au visage.

Refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, Jenna s'approcha de la chambre qui semblerait être celle de Jessica Banes et vit que deux analystes ramassaient des échantillons de drogue sur la moquette. Elle entra silencieusement et photographia les cigarettes sur la petite commode branlante à côté du lit non fait, une à moitié fumée dans le cendrier.

De toutes les pièces, celle-ci était la plus sale et la plus bordélique. Une odeur de nicotine traînait dans l'air et donna un mal de crâne à Jenna qui se précipita dehors pour avoir à nouveau un peu d'air. Pas étonnant que les deux analystes portaient des masques ! Même avec la fenêtre ouverte, l'odeur nauséabonde restait sur le tapis, dans les draps et s'imprégnait dans la tapisserie.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, elle vit Connor et son oncle proche d'une porte qui avait été forcée de l'intérieur. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais il y avait du Thirium sur la poignée et sur le bois appartenant à l'Androïde AX300 de la victime. Jenna suivit Hank à l'extérieur sous la pluie où une lumière avait été installée par le CSi pour les investigations.

«Des traces. Tu penses qu'elle est sortie par-là ?» Questionna son oncle en donnant un coup de son menton vers les traces de chaussures dans la boue.

«C'est une possibilité, la pointure correspond bien à l'Androïde que nous recherchons. Mais les traces s'arrêtent à la limite de la propriété.» Répondit Connor qui sortit de sa zone d'analyse pour faire face au Lieutenant de Police.

«Mhm, voilà qui est étrange. Peut-être qu'elle avait oubliée de faire le ménage avant de partir.» Ironisa Hank en esquissant un sourire comique même si l'Androïde resta passif face à sa tentative foireuse d'humour.

«Je pense qu'elle n'avait aucune idée où allé, Lieutenant. Ce qui expliquerait l'incohérence des pas dans la boue. Elle a paniquée car son acte devait être fondé sur la peur, comme la plupart des cas que nous rencontrons.» Eclaircit Connor, son visage sérieux ruisselant de gouttes de pluie.

«D'accord, mais où est-elle alors ? Et surtout, où est passé l'enfant ? Il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans cette foutue maison. C'est à se demander si cette femme avait vraiment un gamin.» S'agaça le Lieutenant qui leva les bras, perplexe.

«J'y travaille.» Connor donna un hochement de tête ferme puis s'aventura dans le jardin mal entretenu, ses doigts jouant avec sa petite pièce fétiche. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Hank et Jenna discuter vivement entre eux sous la petite tôle en guise de toit.

Il leva les yeux puis fronça doucement les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre la logique du comportement de cette AX300. Evidemment que la déviance avait un rôle important, il le savait lui-même après en avoir fait l'acquisition, mais cette Androïde était déviante depuis trois mois déjà alors pourquoi avait-t-elle réagit de la sorte ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à faire ce crime ?

Son regard tomba une fois de plus sur des traces venant de la porte où il y avait Hank et Jenna à la vieille petite remise en bois. Connor réajusta sa vision puis entra dans son mode de prévisualisation pour voir l'Androïde courir dans le jardin en s'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour regarder en arrière avant de finir sa course dans cette cabane délabrée.

Androïde localisé.

Connor cligna des yeux puis s'approcha rapidement de la remise, certain que l'AX300 se cachait là-dedans. Il prit la poignée puis ouvrit brusquement la porte pour être confronter à une panoplie d'outil de jardinage multiple. Un ballet manqua de peu de lui tomber dessus s'il n'avait pas de parfaits reflexes mais ce qui captiva son attention fut la LED rouge dans le coin à gauche de sa position, caché derrière une tondeuse.

Il s'agissait de l'AX300 assise contre le mur du fond avec dans ses bras, le nourrisson que tout le monde recherchait désespérément depuis plusieurs heures. Le bébé dormait tranquillement contre elle emmitoufler dans une couverture beige, une tétine dans la bouche. D'un rapide scan, Connor découvrit que l'enfant souffrait d'une légère malnutrition mais rien d'alarmant.

La femme resserra sa prise sur le bébé lorsque le RK800 pénétra dans la remise en faisant bien attention à ne pas renverser d'outils sur le sol, la LED jaune clignotante. Il tendit une main en signe de Paix lorsque l'AX300 s'enfonça plus loin dans le coin avec un bras protecteur autour de l'enfant calme.

«Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Connor, je suis l'Androïde chargé de résoudre le meurtre de Jessica Banes. Es-tu l'auteur de ce crime ?» Interrogea-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait douce, les sourcils levés dans l'expectative.

L'Androïde femme baissa honteusement les yeux au sol, la lèvre inférieure tremblante avant de donner un petit hochement de tête positif, plus de larmes dévalantes ses joues meurtries par les bris de verre. Elle hoqueta lorsque Connor s'accroupit non loin d'elle et qu'il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux d'un air préoccupé, la LED constamment en jaune.

«Oui, oui c'est moi qui l'a tuée.» Répéta-t-elle verbalement d'une voix presque inaudible à cause de son stress et de sa tristesse.

«Pourquoi l'avoir tuer ? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter la mort ? Tu dois me le dire, sinon les humains devrons te désactiver sans même te donner une chance de t'expliquer.» Prévint Connor en levant les sourcils et en plissant les yeux, essayant de lui donner confiance et de lui transmettre le message.

La femme renifla puis regarda le nourrisson dans ses bras, un doigt caressant tendrement sa joue alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux réponses à lui confier. Finalement, après quelques longues secondes dans le silence comblé par la pluie, elle redressa la tête vers lui et ouvrit la bouche, les yeux remplis de larmes et la voix tremblante.

«Elle … Elle ne s'occupait pas de son enfant. Par moment, elle le laissait pendant des heures sans le changer ni même le nourrir et ses cris m'était insupportable. C'était comme si je me déchirais de l'intérieur, que quelque chose en moi avait changé. Et un jour, j'ai ouvert les yeux.» L'AX300 fronça les sourcils puis reprit d'une voix un peu plus confiante qu'auparavant.

«J'ai su que j'étais devenue comme la plupart des Androïdes, déviante. Jessica n'avait aucuns soucis avec ça, au contraire, elle m'encourageait à faire mes propres choix dans la vie. Cette femme était gentille, mais un jour je lui ai demandé si je pouvais m'occuper de son bébé.» Elle déglutit difficilement puis secoua la tête, la lèvre inférieure pincée «Ce fut le drame. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un Androïde s'occupe de ce qui lui appartenait de droit, même si son travail de mère était exécrable.»

Connor plissa les yeux et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, traitant l'information et essayant de comprendre où l'AX300 voulait en venir, une étrange pression au sein de sa pompe à Thirium. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation qui rampait dans ses circuits.

«Alors je le faisais en cachette. J'avais peur d'appeler la police, je ne voulais pas trahir Jessica car elle n'était pas une mauvaise femme, juste très inconsciente. Je me suis dit que peut-être, si je l'aidais à ouvrir les yeux sur la drogue et l'alcool, qu'elle pourrait apprendre à devenir une personne bien pour son enfant ?» Continua la femme Androïde en berçant doucement le bébé contre elle.

«Au fil du temps, je me suis attachée à cet enfant. Je ressentais le besoin de le protéger et de veiller sur lui, comme s'il était le mien.» Avoua cette dernière en fermant les yeux, un léger soupir tremblant s'échappant de ses lèvres.

La LED de Connor flasha en rouge avant de revenir au jaune. Cette dernière phrase sonnait si étrangement à ses oreilles mais l'idée n'était pas si farfelue que cela, au final. Au contraire, déjà plusieurs Androïdes avaient développés d'étroites relations familiales avec d'autres, alors pourquoi pas un bébé humain et un AX300 ?

«Puis Jessica m'a surprise. Elle était tellement en colère contre moi qu'elle a menacée de faire du mal à Elise si je ne quittais pas rapidement la maison. Je ne pouvais pas, l'enfant n'aurait jamais survécu avec cette femme. Surtout lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de la drogue ou de l'alcool.» Grogna avec amertume l'Androïde. Elle posa la tête en arrière contre le bois puis regarda longuement Connor avant de poursuivre.

«Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne nuise plus jamais au bébé. J'ai agis sous le coup de la terreur, mais c'est trop tard pour les regrets, le mal a été fait. Inutile de fuir. Je me fiche de ce qu'il va m'arriver, mais je ne veux pas qu'Elise souffre plus, je ne le supporterais pas.» Conclut l'AX300 qui secoua rudement la tête, les larmes éclaboussant son uniforme blanc.

Connor serra la mâchoire puis baissa les yeux sur l'enfant dans les bras de l'Androïde. Il avait l'air tellement serein, un visage angélique et innocent, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les bruits du monde extérieur. En parfaite confiance avec sa mère de substitution. L'étrange sensation de tout à l'heure revint dans ses biocomposants mais en nettement plus fort, le faisant presque vaciller. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais pas confortable non plus.

Il se posait des questions sur la relation qu'entretenait cet AX300 avec ce nourrisson. Il avait déjà vu quelque chose de semblable mais lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'une machine faite pour accomplir une tâche. La fameuse fois où l'AX400 et la petite fille fuyaient pour une vie meilleure, loin d'un père violent.

Ce qu'avait fait cette femme était courageux et il en fallait beaucoup pour pousser un Androïde pacifiste à commettre l'irréparable. Mais il ne ressentait absolument rien de négatif, au contraire, Connor se demandait ce que ça faisait d'avoir ce genre de relation. D'aimer quelqu'un de cette façon, de vouloir le protéger et de faire partie de sa vie en tant que figure parentale.

«Connor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou, bordel ?» Cria le Lieutenant en arrière-plan, le tirant loin de ses pensées.

«Elle est ici, Hank. Avec le bébé.» Hurla-t-il en retour en jetant sa tête par-dessus son épaule vers la source de la voix.

«Oh putain de merde, Ben ! Viens ici tout de suite.» Aboya le Lieutenant qui laissa sa nièce abasourdie par la nouvelle sous le toit.

Connor retourna son attention sur la femme Androïde qui essayait de calmer le bébé qui venait de gémir dans son sommeil, les petites mains frottant ses yeux alors qu'il émit quelques sons plaintifs. Le RK800 lui donna un petit sourire rassurant lorsqu'elle le fixa avec peur puis se redressa à ses pieds en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

«Tu passeras devant un juge et l'enfant sera placé auprès d'un membre de la famille de la victime. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas une peine trop lourde. Mais il va falloir que tu leur dises ce que tu viens de me dire au sujet de la victime, si tu veux un jour revoir Elise. Elle est en sécurité maintenant.» Assura Connor en désignant avec son regard l'enfant dans ses bras.

«Merci.» Chuchota l'AX300 qui rendit le faible sourire au détective. Ensuite, elle se pencha en avant et planta un petit baiser sur le front du bébé qui venait de se rendormir contre elle, utilisant sa chaleur interne pour le réchauffer de la fraîcheur de la pluie.

Connor s'éloigna de la remise lorsque deux policiers, Hank, Jenna et Ben arrivèrent avec des lampes et une couverture, encore en grand conflit interne après ce qu'il venait de voir et ressentir.

De toutes nouvelles questions lui venaient à l'esprit dorénavant.

 _Deux jours plus tard._

Jenna n'arrivait plus à dormir. C'était comme si le sommeil ne se présentait plus depuis l'incident avec l'AX300.

Elle n'était pas inquiète pour l'avenir de l'enfant ni même celui de l'Androïde, absolument pas, car le jugement avait eu lieu hier après-midi et le bébé remis à la sœur de la victime qui s'avérait être une très bonne mère. La déviante devra faire deux ans de prison avant de pouvoir revoir la petite fille, ce qui était plutôt pas mal pour un meurtre.

Non, ce qui l'inquiétait depuis ses deux jours, fut le comportement de Connor.

Il ne parlait presque pas et semblait toujours en train de réfléchir profondément jusqu'à ne pas entendre les questions qu'on lui posait. Distant et lointain, Jenna craignait qu'il souffre physiquement ou moralement. Habituellement le RK800 n'était pas aussi silencieux déjà vis-à-vis d'elle et aussi avec son oncle, ce qui était déroutant.

Il y avait un réel problème avec son Androïde et elle était déterminée à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait pour être aussi perturbé et réservé. Deux jours en ayant presque pas entendu le son de sa voix, Jenna avait peur de devenir folle d'inquiétude. Hors de question d'attendre une minute de plus dans ce silence inconfortable qui régnait entre eux.

Soupirant doucement, Jenna se redressa sur ses coudes et se tourna vers Connor, son regard s'attardant sur son visage préoccupé et songeur. Comme la plupart du temps, il était sur le dos, ses yeux bruns sur le plafond au-dessus de lui et les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. La seule différence était son dispositif LED qui brillait en jaune, ce qui prouvait son conflit datant de deux jours.

«Hé, Connor. Quelque chose te tracasse, parle-moi. Tu as l'air perdu …» Chuchota-t-elle en posant sa joue contre son poing, un petit sourire nostalgique à ses lèvres. Elle leva sa main droite et caressa tendrement le dos de sa main sur la joue de l'Androïde qui n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux du plafond.

Connor prit quelques instants de plus avant de poser son regard sur la femme qui le regardait soucieusement, un léger pli entre ses sourcils. Il cligna tranquillement des yeux puis lui rendit son petit sourire sans pour autant faire part de ses pensées conflictuelles. Son regard s'attarda sur ses doux traits de visage ainsi que sa chevelure qu'il adorait parcourir avec ses doigts, ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus débordant de bienveillance et d'adoration.

«C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?» Reprit Jenna d'une voix calme, son sourire mourant lentement pour être remplacer par un froncement de sourcils.

L'Androïde l'imita et perdit son sourire alors que la main de la jeune femme glissa loin de sa joue et vint se poser sur son torse, non loin de son régulateur vibrant frénétiquement. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il l'inquiétait tout autant que le Lieutenant avec son comportement, mais il était dans une profonde réflexion qui prenait la plupart de ses pensées.

Finalement, il tourna entièrement la tête vers elle puis déglutit en serrant la mâchoire. Sa belle et douce Jenna, il voulait tant d'elle et tout lui offrir car elle méritait de vivre une vie heureuse rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

«Je veux un bébé.» Finit-il par dire en l'examinant attentivement, sa LED passant au rouge lorsque les yeux de Jenna s'écarquillèrent et qu'elle se mit à glousser. Elle posa de justesse son poing contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit puis leva les sourcils d'un air surpris, les joues un peu rougies.

«Quoi ? Mais Connor, tu es un homme, tu ne peux pas porter d'enfant.» Ricana-t-elle à l'idée absurde qui lui était passée par la tête. Ne savait-il pas que les hommes n'avaient pas cette capacité ? Cela l'étonnait grandement et rendait cette situation d'autant plus comique.

«Un bébé de toi, Jenna.» Clarifia Connor, ne comprenant pas sa réaction alors que cela était d'une évidence pour lui. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait comment fonctionnait les humains. Le rire de Jenna s'approfondit car elle ne le prenait sans doute pas au sérieux.

«Demande à Hank de t'en faire un. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de t'aider.» Se moqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais elle perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu'elle vit une réelle douleur prendre les traits du visage de l'Androïde. Il était très sincère.

Connor détourna rapidement les yeux d'elle et se concentra à nouveau sur le plafond en essayant de ne pas paraître blesser par le dernier commentaire désobligeant de Jenna. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans sa déclaration, il y pensait vraiment et voulait partager son ressentit avec elle, son envie de créer la vie avec celle qu'il aimait.

Sa connaissance sur le sujet était déjà vaste mais cependant, il doutait sur sa capacité à concevoir.

Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure au pique douloureux dans son cœur en voyant l'expression malheureuse de Connor. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment pris au sérieux non plus … C'était un petit peu compliqué, venant d'un Androïde. La culpabilité se transforma en admiration car il le pensait vraiment et lui démontrait à quel point cela le touchait.

«Oh Connor, pardonne-moi, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas …» Gémit-elle en claquant une main sur son front puis en se rapprochant de lui pour lui faire un câlin, la joue pressée contre son épaule.

Ce regard qu'il lui avait donné … Cette expression défaitiste, ses yeux bruns émotifs affectés par la tristesse qui portaient toujours un brin d'espoir et sa LED rouge indiquant son moral. Son cœur lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état et aussi bouleversé, c'était presque insoutenable mais elle se devait lui dire la vérité.

«Les Androïdes ne peuvent pas procréer, du moins pas encore. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, ça deviendra possible ? Je suis encore jeune, nous avons du temps devant nous avant de prendre une aussi grande responsabilité. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, je serais capable de t'offrir ce que tu souhaites.» Jenna se redressa et se rapprocha du visage de Connor en lui souriant tendrement, les mains de chaque côté de ses joues.

«J'attendrais.» Dit-il en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, clairement heureux de savoir qu'elle était d'accord. Sa joie débordait de ses systèmes et il ne put se retenir d'avoir un petit tremblement enthousiaste, ce qui fit rire sa Jenna au-dessus de lui.

«Bien.» Elle planta un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner et de se recoucher à sa place d'origine, dos à lui. Ses lèvres restaient dans un grand sourire car les paroles de l'Androïde faisaient encore écho dans sa tête. Tellement sincère et véridique, il pensait en chacun de ses mots avec passion et amour.

C'était vraiment admirable et attendrissant après seulement un an ensemble, ce qui prouvait encore et encore le fort attachement de l'Androïde envers elle. Il l'aimait ardemment mais ce n'était pas le moment, ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ce genre d'expérience. Et de plus, ce n'était pas encore possible pour Connor mais elle avait confiance aux progrès de la science qui faisait tout son possible pour intégrer complètement les Androïdes à la société.

Son sourire s'agrandit considérablement et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque les bras de Connor serpentèrent autour d'elle et qu'il la serra fermement contre lui, enterrant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle pouvait sentir son sourire contre son cou et sa pompe vibrer contre le bas de son dos, ses mains fortes sur ses bras comme une protection au monde extérieur.

Elle passa ses propres mains sur les siennes et noua ses doigts dans les siens en prenant une profonde inspiration à l'approche intime et chaleureuse. Il avait retiré sa peau synthétique pour avoir le plus de contact avec Jenna en la tenant précieusement contre lui pour le reste de la nuit, chérissant ses instants uniques.

Oui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

FIN

* * *

Wooooooo *-* c'est tellement beau l'amour. J'avais vraiment envie d'essayer cette approche avec Connor et j'espère que c'était intéressant et surtout dans le caractère du personnage QwQ Moi je trouve ça super adorable … Oui, un jour ils auront une famille x3 (rien est impossible, surtout en 2040).

A+


	18. Rencontre improbable Partie 1

Hoy !

Pour commencer, je tenais à remercier sincèrement les lecteurs qui me commentent régulièrement sur ce site, vous êtes tous géniaux. C'est super génial d'avoir vos avis et votre bonne humeur. Vraiment un grand grand merci à **ODemonKillO, TFomegastar, Anya Kristen, Gueezmoo, Robotfan** et **Guest** (j'ignore si tu as un compte QwQ).

Suite de **CDM** , peut-être un an après ? Au choix. En tout cas il y aura trois parties de cette histoire car je souhaite vraiment développée les relations personnages :) De plus, il y a un OC qui se rajoute ici et que l'on verra mieux dans la partie 2 (OC d'une lectrice !).

Ce personnage secondaire de DBH fait partie de mes favoris, après Connor et Hank bien-sûr. Il est trop adoraaaaaaaaaable ;w; d'ailleurs je pense que beaucoup l'adore mdr, je me tais je vous laisse lire et apprécié je bavarde trop.

Juste pour dire car je vous vois venir … Ce ne sera qu'un lien amitié avec Jenna, rien de plus ni de moins hein x) Elle et Connor forever x3 C'est mon petit couple adoré. XXX

* * *

Rencontre improbable [Partie 1]

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux et emportait les feuilles sous ses pieds lors de son passage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au cimetière ce jour-là, juste une vieille dame qui arrosait les fleurs sur la tombe de son mari et un couple deux rangées plus loin priant pour leurs proches décédés.

Jenna s'arrêta devant la pierre tombale qu'elle cherchait et prit une profonde inspiration en contenant quelques instants l'air dans ses poumons avant d'expirer tranquillement pour laisser sortir sa lourde peine. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'écriteau blanc lumineux.

 _Cole Anderson_

 _23 Septembre 2029 – 11 Octobre 2035_

«Bonjour Cole. Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ?» Se laissa dire Jenna en s'abaissant à un genou au sol et en déposant le bouquet de fleurs jaune devant la pierre tombale. Elle regarda tranquillement autour d'elle, le vent soufflant ses cheveux contre ses joues avant qu'elle ne reprit d'une douce voix et un peu nostalgique.

«Je voulais te rendre visite et te dire à quel point tu me manques et … Que ton père pense à toi chaque jour. Il t'aime de tout son cœur. J'aurais aimée qu'il vienne avec moi mais tu le connais, il est têtu comme une mule.» Ironisa-t-elle en baissant les yeux au sol, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. En réalité Hank ignorait qu'elle était venue ici mais il n'aurait sans doute pas accepté, du moins pas accompagné.

«J'espère que tout ce passe bien là-haut et que mon père te fait bien rire avec ses blagues idiotes. Surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous faisons de notre mieux pour avancer dans la vie.» Chuchota Jenna en caressant affectueusement la pierre du bout des doigts, les larmes remplissant ses yeux.

«Vous me manquez terriblement vous deux.» Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis déporta son regard loin de la tombe, ayant l'impression que son cœur n'était plus qu'une grosse pierre dans sa poitrine.

La souffrance morale était insupportable et accablante. Pas une seule journée ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à Cole ou à Bill, son défunt père qu'elle aimait tendrement. Leur absence était très difficile à supporter pour elle tout comme pour son oncle. Si elle n'avait pas eu Hank dans sa vie, Jenna ne serait surement plus là, du moins pas dans cet état.

Plusieurs longues minutes dans le silence passèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à repartir pour le monde actif, loin des défunts et plus proche des vivants. Elle marcha rapidement en resserrant son gilet autour d'elle et en passant le dos de sa main sur ses yeux humides pour effacer les larmes naissantes. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des courses pour la maison et surtout pour ce soir car il n'y avait plus grand chose dans le réfrigérateur.

Plaquant un faux sourire sur ses lèvres, elle traversa la rue et attendit à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche direction le centre-ville de Detroit. Elle avait deux arrêts avant celui qu'elle désirait, de quoi reprendre ses esprits. Les enseignes de magasins défilèrent devant la vitre, les affiches lumineuses ainsi que les gens et les Androïdes.

Le bus marqua l'arrêt non loin du John's Coffee, K&M, Burger Zone et de la laverie. Jenna se leva de son siège et descendit rapidement en s'assurant qu'elle avait encore son téléphone ainsi que son porte-monnaie dans sa poche. Le magasin qu'elle recherchait était un peu plus bas dans cette rue, de l'autre côté de l'intersection.

Après avoir dit un rapide au revoir poli au conducteur humain, elle bascula sa capuche sur ses cheveux blonds et attendit que les autres passagers se dissipent autour d'elle et s'éloignent dans les rues. Jenna n'aimait pas trop le monde quand elle se sentait aussi morose, elle préférait la solitude et surtout être tranquille.

Elle redressa le menton et prit une autre profonde inspiration dans ses poumons douloureux avec un hochement de tête ferme, prête à affronter la suite. Mais un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine et une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque en coupant instantanément sa respiration. Un peu comme un coup de chaud qui remontait par vague dans son corps et empêchait tous mouvements et pensées cohérentes.

Déglutissant péniblement, Jenna leva les yeux et s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder ce bâtiment qui lui faisait cet effet.

A chaque fois qu'elle passait devant cette vieille maison abandonnée, elle avait l'impression d'être observée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Un long et haut grillage entourait la propriété en vente depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, des graffitis de tous genres recouvraient les façades abîmées avec le temps.

Une vielle maison en brique et en bois, inhabitée. Des pancartes de société de destructions avaient été mises en place récemment sur la grille qui faisait office d'entrée temporaire, un lourd cadenas empêchant les passages non désirés.

C'était un endroit lugubre et sinistre si l'on demandait l'avis à Jenna Anderson mais néanmoins, quelque chose l'intriguait avec cette maison. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait attention avant aujourd'hui mais elle était presque sûre qu'une personne était à l'intérieur et observait silencieusement les passants. Peut-être des sans-abris, des voleurs ou juste une stupide impression qui semait le doute.

En tout cas Jenna avait envie de faire une exploration et d'en avoir le cœur net. Son petit côté d'aventurier se réveillait en elle et la poussa à vouloir faire des découvertes qui seront peut-être révélatrices ! Ou complètement stupides, au choix.

Jetant quelques coups d'œil aiguisés autour d'elle et prenant courage, elle fit le tour du grillage pour trouver un quelconque endroit pour éventuellement passer sans devoir faire de l'escalade ou une infraction visible. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de se faire d'avantage remarquer au poste de Police … Pas après la mise à pied de Fowler.

Une semaine de congés forcés, génial. Juste pour avoir griffé jusqu'au sang le visage de Gavin Reed. En même temps, il l'avait amplement mérité.

Jenna leva la tête puis posa sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se couvrir des rayons du soleil éblouissant, une légère grimace aux lèvres alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan pour franchir la barrière. Il n'y avait aucune entrée à part la porte principale cadenassée, elle allait devoir grimper le grillage si elle voulait attiser sa curiosité grandissante au fil des minutes.

«Ça ne doit pas être si difficile …» Se dit-elle à elle-même d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Après tout, elle avait déjà fait ce genre de choses à l'école de Police, même si cela remontait à presque cinq ans en arrière.

S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, Jenna empoigna le côté du grillage le moins visible de la rue donc celui du côté du passage piéton, sous le pont et proche de l'arrêt de bus. Alors elle prit un peu d'élan puis tenta de se hisser par-dessus la haute barrière, sans succès.

«Merde.» Maudit-elle sous son souffle en relevant son pantalon.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le vieux parking également abandonné de l'autre côté de la maison. Elle se souvenait de cet endroit. C'était le jour où elle, son oncle et Connor recherchaient activement la déviante AX400 et la petite fille il y a quelques mois en arrière. Sans doute qu'elles avaient dormies dans cette vieille décharge … Les pauvres.

Jenna se dirigea rapidement devant la porte menant au parking et poussa la grille rouillé de toutes ses forces, les dents serrés par l'effort considérable. Bon sang ! Comment avaient-elles pu passer par là ?! Finalement, la porte grillagée s'ouvrit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se glisser à l'intérieur du parking.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Juste une voiture abandonnée, des pneus crevés, des conteneurs, tonneaux et autres détritus qui n'avaient vraiment rien à faire dans un tel endroit comme celui-ci. En regardant bien, Jenna vit même un Androïde mort contre le mur avec des insultes à son encontre écrit sur la pierre ! Il semblerait que celui-ci date déjà depuis longtemps par l'aspect de son corps et les plantes qui avaient encerclées ses jambes déchiquetées.

«Quelle horreur …» Marmonna tristement Jenna en pinçant les lèvres de dégoût, vraiment attristée de voir ce genre de barbarie. Heureusement que maintenant, les Androïdes avaient autant de droits que les humains !

Elle s'approcha ensuite du grillage à l'aspect relativement neuf qui donnait sur la propriété de la maison qu'elle cherchait désespérément à atteindre pour une raison encore inconnue. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des maillons et son regard s'attarda sur les briques rouges qui constituaient la façade vieillit. Il y avait trois fenêtres, deux à l'étage et une en face d'elle.

Mais de là où elle se trouvait, Jenna ne pouvait pas voir à l'intérieur, il faisait bien trop sombre de ce côté-là et le soleil venait de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Dommage, mais elle n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. La curiosité devenait trop forte et tant qu'elle ne visitera pas cette maison, elle ne partira pas d'ici.

Lâchant la grille pour faire le tour du petit terrain du parking, les yeux de Jenna tombèrent sur une pince coupante sur l'un des bidons jaunes proches de la porte de sortie. Génial ! Quelles étaient les possibilités pour que l'outil qu'elle recherchait se trouve ici-même ? Elle l'empoigna et courut rapidement à la grille pour couper le bas du grillage pour pouvoir le tordre et passer en dessous.

Une grimace douloureuse passa sur le visage de Jenna lorsque ses cheveux blonds se coincèrent à son passage tout comme son gilet vert. Maudissant doucement sous son souffle, elle passa ses mains sur ses manches pour retirer la terre ainsi que dans ses cheveux en les mettant sur une seule épaule, jetant les quelques brins d'herbe loin de sa chevelure dorée.

Peut-être qu'elle devra trouver un autre moyen de sortir d'ici tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas forcément envie de repasser sous le grillage. Il ne valait mieux pas éveiller les soupçons avec son oncle ni même avec Connor, surtout pas avec lui, car elle était censée se tenir un carreau pendant cette semaine. Et les autres si possibles aussi …

Que diraient-ils s'ils la retrouvaient dans un état déplorable ? Le visage griffé, de la terre sur ses vêtements et des trous dans son joli gilet ? Hors de question d'en faire l'expérience !

Jenna resta quelques secondes accroupit lorsqu'un homme avec sa fille passèrent sur le trottoir, ne voulant pas attirer les regards sur ce qu'elle était actuellement en train de faire. Que dirait son oncle s'il la voyait faire ! Surement qu'il l'engueulerait, comme la plupart du temps lorsqu'elle faisait ce genre de bêtises.

Elle retint son souffle puis passa rapidement derrière les tissus le long du grillage qui servaient à cacher la propriété abandonnée des regards indiscrets. Malgré les nombreux trous donnant sur la rue principale, elle réussit à passer inaperçu jusque sous le vieux porche.

Il y avait des planches en bois qui barricadaient la fenêtre cassée et la porte était fermée à clef. Un petit grognement de mécontentement passa les lèvres de Jenna. Même en essayant de voir en travers les planches, elle ne distinguait que la forme d'une table et d'une petite cheminée sur la gauche mais à part cela, rien d'autre. La pièce était bien trop sombre par le manque de lumière et de plus, des draps recouvraient les fenêtres.

C'était le moment de faire le tour de la maison pour voir s'il y avait un autre moyen d'entrer. Elle passa à l'arrière dans la petite cour pour y trouver une grande benne à ordure bleue, éventuellement assez haute pour atteindre la fenêtre mais un peu risquer tout de même. Jenna sourit pensivement car elle commençait à avoir les mêmes capacités d'analyses que Connor, c'était drôle !

Elle poursuivit sa petite visite interdite du côté droit de la maison où une plante grimpante poussait jusqu'à une fenêtre à l'étage et même à l'intérieur car elle n'avait pas été fermée … Elle tendit la main et tira sur la grande tige qui s'effrita à son contact. Encore plus dangereux que d'essayer de grimper sur la grosse poubelle, son choix était vite fait.

Jenna retourna de l'autre côté de la maison et escalada la benne en essayant de repartir son poids pour garder l'équilibre et ne pas glisser. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre rouge et d'un bond plus ou moins maitrisé, elle réussit à atteindre la fenêtre et l'ouvrir sans trop de difficulté. Ce qui, de son avis, était assez surprenant.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol sale et sa tête se redressa subitement lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose tomber au ré de chaussé. Elle avait fait trop de bruit et la personne qui vivait ici, s'il y en avait bien une comme elle le pensait, avait dû l'entendre ! Quelques secondes passèrent, mais à part le bruit de sa lourde respiration, il n'y avait plus rien.

Jenna retira les mèches de cheveux loin de ses yeux puis les placèrent derrière ses oreilles, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine à l'adrénaline qui s'écoulait dans son corps. Elle prit un instant pour regarder les environs et se demanda brièvement s'il y avait des toilettes utilisables dans le coin … Car oui, quand elle faisait ce genre de choses, elle était tellement surexcitée qu'elle avait envie de faire pipi toutes les deux minutes.

Un peu comme lorsque l'on joue à cache-cache, le même principe mais en moins dangereux.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était assez grande et comportait plusieurs meubles poussiéreux notamment un divan recouvert d'un drap blanc, une armoire au fond à droite, une commode renversée sur sa gauche et un lit en morceaux, littéralement. Le sommier avait été réduit en charpie et le matelas ensevelit sous des lattes de bois.

Jenna laissa sortir un léger soupir en soufflant sa mèche loin de son nez puis se leva tranquillement pour regarder derrière elle où l'on pouvait voir, en face de la fenêtre, le Eastern Motel. Pourvus que personne ne l'ait aperçut ! Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et parcourut brièvement du regard la chambre dans un piteux état avec des graffitis rouges sur la vieille tapisserie arrachée à certains endroits.

La porte en face d'elle était ouverte et donnait un avant-goût du reste de cette étrange maison abandonnée. A côté de cette chambre se trouvait une autre chambre tout aussi délabrée que la première mais comportant moins de meubles mise à part les lits cassés, les gros trous dans le plafond et les graffitis sur les murs décrépit.

«Charmant …» Commenta-t-elle en passant un rapide coup d'œil dans cette pièce à l'odeur nauséabonde. Peut-être un rat mort …

Puis vint la troisième et dernière pièce de l'étage, la salle de bain. A son passage d'une pièce à l'autre, Jenna vit un grand escalier en bois qui curieusement n'avait pas été abîmé, juste un peu rayé sur les marches mais rien d'irréparable. En revanche, ce qui la répugnait fut ses horribles têtes de cerfs et d'animaux divers accrochés au mur comme décoration … Un bien étrange goût, surtout que l'un des cerfs arborait des tâches de peintures rose sur le museau.

Un petit reniflement amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres puis elle retourna son attention sur la fameuse salle de bain qui, elle se rendit compte en se rapprochant, était celle qui dégageait cette forte odeur de pourriture écœurante et qui se dispersait également dans tout l'étage. Pinçant son nez et plissant les yeux à son reflet dans le miroir, Jenna se tourna vers le rideau de douche vert avec de la moisissure, un horrible pressentiment en elle.

Elle n'avait pas vue la main qui dépassait de la baignoire, ni les mouches qui volaient. Alors lorsqu'elle tira le rideau et qu'elle fut confronter à un cadavre datant de plusieurs semaines si pas plusieurs mois, elle faillit vomir. Couvrant sa bouche de justesse avant qu'un cri ne sorte de sa gorge, elle recula lentement en regardant avec horreur cet homme décomposer.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose de lui, juste la peau sur les os et les dents mais d'après ses vêtements il n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un sans-abri qui avait cherché refuge dans cette maison. Etait-il mort d'une maladie ou d'une crise cardiaque ou bien par la main de quelqu'un ?

Jenna gémit de répugnance en battant sa main devant son nez puis se retourna vers le lavabo pour se rincer le visage si par chance, il y avait encore de l'eau ici. Bingo ! Elle trempa ses mains dans l'eau et s'éclaboussa le visage pour tenter d'y enlever la sueur et surtout cette horrible odeur qui la rendait malade …

Elle se redressa subitement en laissant sortir un cri de surprise lorsqu'une lame de couteau se posa crûment contre sa gorge, juste sous sa pomme d'Adam. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle prit dans l'apparence de son agresseur en travers le miroir, une immense crainte dans son estomac à son apparence désastreuse.

«Ne bouge plus …» Gronda l'Androïde menaçant derrière elle.

Elle hocha timidement la tête puis déglutit contre la lame du couteau qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa gorge en signe d'avertissement. L'Androïde aux cheveux blonds portait de graves blessures sur le côté droit de son visage, son œil rempli de Thirium et la joue enfoncée, surement dû à un violent coup ou une brûlure. Il était entièrement vêtu de vert et sa LED ne cessait de clignoter rouge alors qu'il la regardait en travers le miroir.

«Ralph n'aime pas les visiteurs. Ils font toujours du mal à Ralph !» S'énerva ce dernier en mettant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, la lame du couteau coupant la peau de la jeune femme dans sa nervosité.

«C-calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire des dégâts, je voulais juste visiter. J'ignorais que tu vivais là, Ralph, je te le promets.» Tenta Jenna en levant les mains bien en évidence, accordant un léger sourire tremblant à l'Androïde derrière elle.

«Aucun mal ? Les visiteurs, ils sont dangereux, ils peuvent blesser Ralph ! Tu es un humain, je n'aime pas les humains.» S'affola Ralph en respirant rapidement, la main tremblante autour de son couteau.

«Oui, je suis un humain mais ça ne fait pas de moi une mauvaise personne. Crois-moi Ralph, jamais je ne blesserais un Androïde, je les aime trop pour faire une chose pareille.» Jenna leva les sourcils en travers le miroir en essayant d'adopter une voix sincère et non tremblante.

«Mais … Tous les humains veulent nous faire du mal. Et Ralph ne les laissera plus jamais recommencer, non non … Jamais …» Répondit rapidement Ralph en secouant la tête et en enfonçant une nouvelle fois le couteau dans la gorge de Jenna, gagnant un petit gémissement de celle-ci lorsque la peau se coupa et qu'une goutte de sang jaillit sur la lame.

«Ecoute-moi, tu as ma parole que jamais je ne te blesserai, quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis ton amie, OK ? Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Ralph.» Pressa Jenna, de plus en plus effrayée par le comportement de l'Androïde en piteux état qui la tenait fermement contre lui.

«Amie ? Un humain ami de Ralph ?» Répéta l'Androïde en plissant son œil en bon état puis retira doucement le couteau loin de la gorge de Jenna, la LED repassant tout doucement au jaune alors qu'il traitait les derniers mots de la femme.

«Oui. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de moi. Je suis ton amie, je m'appelle Jenna.» Lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire, soulagée que la situation n'ait pas virée au drame. Passant une main autour de son cou douloureux, Jenna se tourna doucement vers l'Androïde encore confus qui tenait son couteau vers le haut.

«Jenna … Oui, oui. Mais il faut excuser Ralph, il ne contrôle pas toujours ses gestes … Il arrive que ses peurs lui font faire des choses qu'il regrette après …» Il tourna la tête en direction de la baignoire puis rabaissa son couteau en posant sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?» Questionna Jenna en fronçant les sourcils à son apparence déplorable, un pénible pincement au cœur. Il n'y avait pas que son visage qui avait été touché mais aussi ses bras et sa main gauche qui n'avait même plus de peau synthétique.

«Les visiteurs, ils aiment faire du mal pour s'amuser. Ralph a vécu des moments difficiles, il a peur que les humains l'enferment à nouveau ...» Expliqua ce dernier en baissant honteusement les yeux au sol.

«Je suis terriblement désolée, Ralph … Les humains peuvent être cruels. Tu ne méritais pas un aussi mauvais traitement. Est-ce que tu me laisserais regarder ? Je peux peut-être t'aider, après je partirais.» Jenna pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réellement touchée par le passé douloureux de l'Androïde.

«Non, tu peux rester, Ralph ne te fera plus de mal …» Se dépêcha-t-il de dire en secouant vivement la tête. Il gratta nerveusement son avant-bras puis resserra la cape autour de son épaule avec un petit sourire timide.

«D'accord.» Sourit Jenna en suivant l'Androïde lorsqu'il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la maison en ricanant comme un fou. Elle allait devoir faire très attention avec ses mots si elle ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle confrontation avec lui ou même finir comme l'homme dans la baignoire …

Ils descendirent les escaliers jusque dans un grand salon, celui qu'elle avait entrevu en travers les planches en bois recouvrant la fenêtre à l'entrée. Spacieux mais rempli de détritus qui n'avaient absolument rien à faire dans une maison comme des sacs poubelles, une ancienne borne d'arcade, des bouteilles d'alcool vides, des tonnes de journaux sur les meubles, une baignoire, des cartons, des vieux draps et toujours et encore ses affreux graffitis sur les murs …

«Depuis combien de temps tu vis ici ?» S'interrogea Jenna en regardant attentivement autour d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine lorsqu'un petit frisson parcourut son dos.

«C'est la maison de Ralph, il vit tout seul depuis très longtemps.» S'enchanta l'Androïde avec un sourire en levant les bras pour désigner fièrement le grand salon.

«Je vois ça.» Rit doucement Jenna en traçant un doigt pensif sur la surface de la table au milieu de la pièce, à côté de la cheminée inutilisée. Elle leva les yeux quand Ralph disparu dans la cuisine après avoir marmonné qu'il avait des choses à faire très importantes.

«Ralph ?» Appela-t-elle confusément en le suivant jusque dans la cuisine. Ses pas se stoppèrent net en apercevant la multitude d'inscription familière sur les murs, rA9. L'Androïde en question gravait un nouveau sigle dans le coin du fond à sa droite, la pointe du couteau crissant dans le carrelage.

Jenna cligna rapidement des yeux puis s'avança calmement dans la cuisine en passant songeusement deux doigts contre sa gorge blessée alors qu'elle prenait dans la curieuse scène. La cuisine était aussi affreuse que le reste de la maison et toute aussi sale que les autres pièces à la seule différence qu'il n'y avait plus aucuns graffitis dans cette partie, juste les inscriptions de Ralph.

Son cœur sauta dans sa gorge quand elle vit la tête d'un cerf dans la poubelle qui débordait à côté de l'évier mais heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai, sinon elle aurait sans doute eu un arrêt cardiaque. Il y avait également une photo des modèles Androïdes de Ralph dans une corbeille au sol, il faisait partie de ceux qui s'occupaient du jardinage. Un charmant et beau modèle sorti en 2030.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle leva les yeux vers la seule petite plante verte qui avait survécu sur la gazinière. Elle était belle et poussait tranquillement dans son petit pot, très bien entretenue par l'Androïde ermite qui vivait ici.

Ensuite une grimace traversa le visage de Jenna lorsque le couteau de Ralph grinça horriblement contre la céramique, dressant tous les poils sur ses bras. Elle se racla la gorge puis se releva pour faire face à l'écriteau dans une police parfaite de JE SUIS EN VIE sur le mur derrière elle. C'était le même type d'écriture que la toute première affaire qu'elle avait eu, celle où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Connor.

Effectivement, cet Androïde WR600 avait passé un bon bout de temps ici …

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Demanda Jenna en venant se mettre juste à côté de Ralph, ses yeux sur les sigles rA9. Il marqua un temps de pause avec son couteau puis tourna la tête vers elle en fronçant doucement les sourcils, la LED jaune.

«Je … Je ne sais pas.» Avoua-t-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

Jenna sourit tristement et sentit de la pitié pour lui en voyant son expression confuse et ses terribles blessures qui lui avaient été monstrueusement infligées. C'était clair que cet Androïde souffrait de dysfonctionnements fréquents et qu'il risquait d'avoir des problèmes avec ses biocomposants endommagés si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement pour lui.

Décidant de le laisser faire pour le moment, Jenna se retourna vers le four seul contre le mur, à côté d'une porte qui menait à une pièce encore inconnue. Sur la surface reposait un oiseau mort depuis longtemps, une montre et des billets. Que ferait-il avait de l'argent ? Il n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre !

Amusée par cette découverte, elle tendit sa main vers la montre mais un couteau s'enfonça brutalement juste entre ses doigts. Jenna sursauta mais ne fit aucuns mouvements brusques pour ne pas effrayer l'Androïde à quelques centimètres de son visage même si intérieurement, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie.

«C'est les affaires de Ralph, personne touche à ses affaires. C'est à moi, moi. Mes trésors !» S'énerva-t-il en retirant le couteau d'entre les doigts de Jenna sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

«Je suis désolée. J'étais juste curieuse … Je n'allais pas te les voler.» Rassura-t-elle en plaquant sa main saine et sauve contre sa poitrine où son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus craintifs dans ceux suspicieux de Ralph qui ne cessait de la fixer intensément comme s'il décidait si oui ou non il devait lui laisser la vie et accorder sa confiance. Sa LED brillait entre le rouge et le jaune mais finalement, après un petit moment silencieux, il se mit à rire hystériquement et à faire une drôle de danse de la joie.

«Ralph ? Tout vas bien ?» Gloussa Jenna, incapable de se retenir de rire à l'étrange comportement de l'Androïde.

«Il va bien, Ralph à une amie ! Il ne peut contenir sa joie plus longtemps.» S'écria-t-il en rangeant rapidement son couteau à sa ceinture, un immense sourire aux lèvres qui le rendait d'autant plus adorable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

«Je vois ça !» Rit de bon cœur Jenna en tendant les bras vers lui pour le désigner en entier, le front sillonné et heureuse d'avoir un effet positif sur lui plutôt que négatif. C'était drôle de voir les sautes d'humeur de l'Androïde jardinier, ou peut-être effrayant, elle n'était pas encore sûre sur la question.

Son regard s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur ses bras en mauvais états ainsi que sa main qui n'avait plus de peau synthétique. Même si les Androïdes ne ressentaient pas la douleur, il était évident que cela le dérangeait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jenna hésita longuement mais soudainement, elle tendis le bras et prit doucement la main de Ralph pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près.

Immédiatement après son contact, il se crispa et prit quelques pas en arrière en levant un bras pour couvrir son visage d'une éventuelle attaque, ce qui brisa instantanément le cœur de Jenna en le voyant aussi effrayé. Elle resserra délicatement ses doigts autour des siens et pencha la tête pour tenter de le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire sympathique aux lèvres.

«Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste t'examiner un peu, d'accord ?» Répéta-t-elle lorsqu'il rabaissa son bras pour la regarder, la LED repassant au jaune calme. Elle lui haussa les sourcils puis se mit à rire quand il arbora un timide sourire et qu'il hocha doucement la tête en la laissant l'emmener dans le salon.

«Ralph fait confiance à Jenna. Pas méchante, elle ne lui fera rien. Pas comme les autres visiteurs …» Se dit-il à lui-même en essayant de ne pas paniquer au moindre contact avec l'humaine. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle venait de lui indiquer puis attendit avec angoisse les prochains mouvements.

Jenna attrapa la chaise de l'autre côté de la table et la déposa juste en face de celle de Ralph en gardant ses yeux inquiets sur les graves blessures de ses bras. Elle s'assit puis posa sa main sans peau sur ses genoux en regardant attentivement les multiples rainures et cicatrices profondes, cherchant dans sa tête les pièces qui pourraient être utilisées pour lui venir en aide.

Son cœur se serrait douloureusement à chaque nouvelle découverte, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Ce que Jenna haïssait par-dessus tout fut l'injustice et la méchanceté gratuite. Surtout sur les pauvres Androïdes qui ne demandaient rien et pourtant qui souffraient par la main de l'homme. Elle traça ses doigts sur les jointures de Ralph puis remonta à son avant-bras qui comportait de sinistres blessures.

Une grande entaille sur celui de droite avec de petits graffitis incrustés sur son protoforme blanc et une plus petite sur sa main gauche où s'écoulait du Thirium. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Jenna arracha un morceau de son joli gilet vert pour essuyer soigneusement la plaie en gardant une douce prise sur la main de l'Androïde nerveux. C'était très risquer mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser comme ça sans rien faire, sans un petit soutien même infime.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ralph gardait ses yeux craintifs sur le visage concentré de la jeune humaine qui prenait étrangement soin de lui. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle faisait cela ni quelles étaient ses réelles intentions, mais il devait admettre que c'était très agréable. De pouvoir faire confiance à un étranger et d'exposer ses honteuses blessures sans avoir peur d'en recevoir d'avantage.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, Ralph n'a pas mal.» Consola Ralph en voyant les yeux larmoyants de son amie. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et tapota maladroitement son autre main sur la sienne qui soignait actuellement sa blessure ouverte.

«Je sais.» Sourit la femme sans lever les yeux de son travail. Evidemment qu'il ne souffrait pas et encore heureux ! Mais cela n'enlevait pas pour autant son empathie. A cet instant, elle détestait toute l'humanité et la cruauté sans aucune limite des gens stupides.

Elle noua avec soin le morceau de tissu autour de sa blessure en priant pour que cela tienne jusqu'à le lendemain. A peine qu'elle relâcha sa main que l'Androïde bondit sur ses pieds dans un léger rebond en faisant tomber la chaise dans son geste brusque. Il se mit à la remercier encore et encore pour sa gentillesse en faisant sa danse de la joie qu'elle trouvait tellement drôle et adorable.

«Je t'en prie ! Mais je vais encore devoir soigner tes autres blessures, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.» Jenna haussa les épaules puis se leva en rangeant la chaise sous la table à sa place d'origine. Son regard tomba sur la fenêtre couverte par un drap et soudainement, elle prit conscience du temps qui avait passé.

«Merde ! Je dois absolument y aller ou mon oncle va me tordre le cou !» Jura-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur sa tête, les yeux larges à la luminosité qui baissait rapidement dehors.

«Oh, toi aussi on te fait du mal ? Les visiteurs viennent dans ta maison ?» S'affola Ralph en prenant ses paroles en l'air très au sérieux, la LED virant au rouge inquiétant alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène et la souffrance.

«Non, personne ne me fait du mal. C'était une métaphore, Ralph. Mon oncle est quelqu'un de bien mais il est un peu rustre par moment.» Développa Jenna en levant les yeux au plafond, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres à la petite description de Hank. Elle soupira puis poursuivit d'un ton plus triste.

«Je dois partir, mais je te promets que je reviendrais demain. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Ralph, tu ne seras plus seul dorénavant. Est-ce que tu veux bien ?» Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête, un léger haussement de sourcils.

«Tu pars ? Ralph sera à nouveau seul … Il n'aime pas être seul. Les visiteurs vont revenir et blesser Ralph.» Dit-il tristement en laissant ses épaules s'affaler dans la défaite.

«Personne ne te blessera plus jamais. Je reviendrais demain et nous allons trouver des solutions. D'accord ?» Sourit Jenna en enfilant sa capuche sur ses cheveux blonds et en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

«Ralph attendra le retour de son amie. Oui, il attendra …» Assura ce dernier en hochant tranquillement la tête alors que l'humaine referma doucement la porte dans son sillage. Il joua nerveusement avec ses doigts puis regarda autour de lui alors que le silence retomba rapidement dans la maison.

Elle a promis, elle reviendra pour lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hank et Connor sautèrent du canapé lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Jenna apparut sur le tapis en caressant la tête de Sumo qui aboyait sur elle, la queue se balançant joyeusement de gauche à droite.

«C'est pas trop tôt, bordel Jenna ! Où étais-tu passé à la fin ?» Gronda son oncle en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses, le visage plissé dans la consternation et l'énervement tandis que sa nièce passa à côté de lui pour accrocher son gilet au porte manteau.

«J'ai essayé de t'appeler, Jenna. J'étais très inquiet pour toi.» Fit doucement remarquer Connor qui pencha la tête en la regardant avec inquiétude, la LED jaune à sa tempe.

Il avait été très anxieux par l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme qui ne lui avait encore jamais fait ce coup-là, et cette tourmente se transformant en désespoir au fil des minutes qui passaient. Le Lieutenant avait même dû le retenir d'aller à sa recherche car il pensait que Jenna était sûrement en train de se balader et qu'elle rentrera plus tard.

«Je suis terriblement désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez. J'ai … Été retardée, c'est tout.» S'expliqua rapidement Jenna en donnant un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux, évitant le contact visuel avec Connor car elle avait complètement oubliée de lui répondre au téléphone …

«Retarder ?! Tu étais censée ramener les courses pour ce soir …» S'impatienta Hank qui croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en tapant son pied sur la moquette, plissant les yeux au visage rougi de sa nièce.

Soudainement, les yeux de Jenna s'élargirent lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle était effectivement censée ramener les courses, celles qu'elle avait complètement oubliées à cause de sa petite mésaventure. Elle remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis leva la tête vers le visage énervé de son oncle.

«Oui, j'ai oubliée. J'avais la tête ailleurs.» Se défendit-elle en imitant la posture de Hank.

Elle sentit le regard pesant de Connor sur elle mais elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux par peur d'être démasquer. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire son secret, du moins pas pour le moment car elle avait peur de leur réaction si elle leur disait ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui. Son oncle serait surement furieux après elle s'il apprenait qu'elle était entrée par effraction dans une propriété privée … Avec un Androïde tueur à l'intérieur !

Cette dernière remarque la fit sourire et elle rabaissa rapidement la tête vers le sol lorsque Hank se mit à lui crier dessus de ne pas se foutre de sa gueule car il avait vraiment été très inquiet pour elle. Même si cela la touchait énormément, elle n'était plus une enfant et avait le droit à sa liberté sans être constamment surveillée !

«J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, pourquoi est-ce si compliquer pour toi de comprendre ça ? Je suis allée voir la tombe de Cole, voilà, tu es content ? Nous pouvons passer à autre chose maintenant ?» Fulmina Jenna, regrettant immédiatement ses mots mais il était trop tard pour les reprendre.

Elle prit de profondes inspirations et son expression furieuse se détendit pour y refléter de la culpabilité en voyant le regard tombant de son oncle. Il donna un léger hochement de tête suivit d'un sourire douloureux puis se retourna vers le réfrigérateur pour y chercher une bière, ses pas chancelants.

«N'oublie pas que ta cousine Emily arrive demain soir. Essaye d'être là à l'heure, cette fois-ci.» Ronchonna son oncle sans se retourner.

Jenna mordit l'intérieure de sa joue à la maladresse de ses paroles et au sentiment de culpabilité qui s'attaquait à son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas être aussi méchante et froide avec lui, mais elle était tellement en colère d'être sans arrêt surveillée faits et gestes … Mais pouvait-elle réellement lui en vouloir ? Après tout ce temps et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles ?

Passant rapidement devant Connor pour rejoindre son oncle dans la cuisine, Jenna le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade serrée puis lui embrassa la joue avant de le relâcher et de courir en entraînant l'Androïde dans son passage jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle attendit qu'il rentre pour essayer de réparer le tort.

«Excuse-moi Connor, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ni t'inquiété. Vraiment, je m'en veux. J'avais juste … La tête ailleurs. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.» S'excusa sincèrement Jenna lorsque le RK800 referma la porte derrière lui et qu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face, les yeux coupables et les mains jointes devant elle.

Au lieu de lui répondre, l'Androïde plissa suspicieusement les yeux et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté en l'observant attentivement, les mains dans le dos. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de son escapade, plusieurs détails l'avaient interpelé et immédiatement mis en mode analyse. Déjà son gilet déchiré, ensuite les traces de terre et de poussière et enfin cette petite coupure sous son cou.

«Connor ?» Murmura Jenna en clignant confusément des yeux à son silence. Elle sentit son souffle se prendre dans sa gorge lorsqu'il prit plusieurs pas en avant et attrapa délicatement son menton pour qu'elle lève la tête vers son visage.

«D'où provient cette blessure ? Cela ressemble à une coupure faite avec une lame tranchante, peut-être un couteau. As-tu été agressée ? Brutalisée ? Dit-moi ce qui est arrivé.» Exigea Connor en passant légèrement son doigt le long de la petite coupure qui avait encore un peu de sang séché.

«Je me suis couper avec une feuille, rien de grave, je t'assure !» S'offusqua Jenna en retirant la main de l'Androïde loin de sa gorge, une expression à la fois choquée et à la fois amusée par l'exactitude de ses analyses. Il était incroyable ! Juste terriblement parfait pour quelqu'un comme elle qui devait mentir.

«Une feuille ? Je doute, Jenna.» Connor leva les sourcils sans rompre le contact visuel avec elle.

«Bon d'accord, tu as gagné, je me suis battue avec un ours polaire dans le parc. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai triomphée de la bête !» Plaisanta Jenna en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour frotter son nez contre celui de l'Androïde perplexe par ses aveux qui ne tenaient pas la route.

«Il n'y a pas d'ours polaire sur ce continent à part au zoo de Detroit.» Corrigea-t-il en clignant rapidement des yeux, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il réfléchissait au sens de ses mots.

«Alors peut-être que c'était juste un gros chien. Je n'ai pas bien vue, il faisait trop sombre.» Ricana Jenna en se collant contre lui et en encerclant ses bras autour de son cou, les joues un peu rouges par son mensonge. Elle avait honte de le faire tourner en bourrique mais sa tête était trop mignonne quand il était confus ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, surtout pas quand elle regardait dans ses yeux bruns chauds et attendrissants.

Il respirait la naïveté mais restait redoutablement intelligent …

«La blessure ne correspond pas à ta description. Un chien n'aurait pas fait ce genre de dégâts-» Connor fut coupé lorsqu'un doigt se colla contre ses lèvres pour qu'il garde le silence.

«Tait-toi.» Ordonna gentiment Jenna en lui souriant doucement, ses yeux dans les siens et à quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle espérait que son charme naturel allait jouer en sa faveur et que l'Androïde cessera ses questions au risque qu'il ne découvre la vérité. Même si elle se sentait horrible de lui mentir et de mentir à Hank, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Pas pour l'instant !

Qu'arriverait-il à Ralph, si le RK800 surprotecteur lui tombait dessus ? Elle ne préférait pas se l'imaginer, ni même avec son oncle d'ailleurs.

Heureusement pour elle, Connor ne dit plus rien après cela et se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui faire un pansement sur sa petite blessure mineure sans plus jamais poser de question à son sujet.

 _Mais l'enquête était maintenant ouverte._

A suivre …

* * *

Yeah franchement, je prends trop de plaisir à écrire cette histoire *-* J'avais tellement envie d'y travailler dessus et j'ai déjà l'intégralité du scénario en tête :p Je pense que les rebondissements seront … Très intéressants, comme dirait Kamski.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Qu'est qu'il se passera dans la suite, à votre avis ? Niark niark *sourire mesquin*

VP


	19. Rencontre improbable partie 2

Super mega long chapitre avec en plus, un **WARNING** à la fin ! Non, je ne plaisante pas, une scène avec des allusions qui pourraient mettre certains mal à l'aise. Donc s'il vous plaît, ne lisez pas si vous êtes sensibles.

Ensuite, l'ajout du personnage d'une lectrice Wattpad dans cette histoire :) Elle sera très importante.

Ah oui une petite note à propos de la chanson (à écouter lorsque la scène apparaît) : Je sais que c'est cliché, mais j'adore ! XD Il fallait que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre :') Forcément ! J'étais obligée de la mettre mdrrrr, avec une toute petite modification pour la concordance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rencontre improbable [Partie 2]

Le jour suivant, Jenna repartit pour la maison de Ralph. Elle avait attendu que son oncle et Connor ne quittent la maison pour le travail pour commencer à rassembler les quelques affaires qu'il lui fallait pour aider l'Androïde en détresse.

Une poche de Thirium qu'ils gardaient précieusement dans un placard de secours juste cas où, des pansements dans la trousse sous le lavabo de la salle de bain, des feutres de couleurs différentes dans son bureau et de l'argent qu'elle avait mis de côté pour s'acheter d'autres petites bricoles nécessaires. Il fallait qu'elle fasse très attention à remettre tout à sa place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, surtout avec Connor qui restait aux aguets avec elle.

Jenna remit les autres poches de telle façon à ce que celle manquante ne sois pas découverte de sitôt. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se le permettre ! Car que ferait-elle avec du Thirium si ce n'est pour un Androïde dans le besoin ?

La prochaine étape après avoir amassées toutes les affaires fut d'aller au magasin en bout de ruelle pour acheter les dernières petites choses qui lui manquait avant de rendre visite à son nouvel ami. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et quand elle avait une idée, elle devait la mettre en pratique. Hors de question de laisser Ralph dans une maison aussi délabrée et dangereuse, même si elle sera sans doute détruite prochainement.

Remerciant le vendeur lors de son passage en caisse, Jenna reprit une bonne prise sur ses sacs de courses et traversa rapidement le passage piéton vert pour rejoindre l'autre côté de l'intersection vers la maison en brique rouge. Il fallait qu'elle fasse très attention de ne pas attirer les regards quand elle passait dans le parking abandonné, même s'il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci.

Elle laissa les deux grands sacs de côté ainsi que son sac à dos sur des pneus crevés puis récupéra la pince coupante qu'elle avait laissée dans l'herbe hier soir pour couper une plus grande entrée en travers le grillage. Finit les passages à risques qui finissaient toujours par des petites coupures ou des trous dans ses vêtements.

«Voilà, enfin.» Soupira Jenna en passant le dos de sa main sur son front en sueur après avoir terminé son découpage.

Elle récupéra les sacs et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivit, elle passa la porte de fortune et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au porche en bois. Heureusement que les draps le long du grillage masquaient un peu la vue à l'intérieure de la propriété ou sinon elle aurait depuis longtemps été repérée …

Jenna tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et fut surprise qu'elle soit ouverte contrairement à hier. Ralph devait l'attendre comme il le lui avait certifié avant son départ, ou bien l'Androïde instable avait complètement oublié de refermer derrière elle, une autre possibilité. En tout cas, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieure de la maison en jetant les sacs de côté pour le moment.

«Ralph ? C'est moi, Jenna.» Cria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en reprenant son souffle pour calmer son cœur courant.

Elle n'eut bien évidement aucune réponse, ce qui la déconcerta peu à peu par le lourd silence qui régnait dans cette maison sinistre. Est-ce qu'il était sorti ? Ou peut-être qu'il se cachait parce qu'il avait à nouveau peur d'elle ? Sa gorge se serra violemment en s'imaginant qu'il avait eu la visite de voyous durant son absence et que peut-être il avait été gravement blessé.

«Ralph ?» Appela-t-elle une seconde fois, la voix légèrement tremblante. Elle s'en voudra toute sa vie s'il était arrivé malheur au pauvre Androïde terrorisé. Même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attacher à lui et de vouloir lui venir en aide.

Mais toujours pas de réponse, juste le plafond à l'étage qui grinçait et le bruit à répétition des gouttes qui tombent dans l'évier de la cuisine. La peur se transforma peu à peu en terreur rien qu'à l'idée de découvrir le cadavre du WR600 quelque part dans la maison, vide de son sang et recouvert de diverses blessures.

Essayant de contenir sa panique en elle, Jenna marcha rapidement jusque dans la cuisine pour voir si éventuellement l'Androïde qu'elle recherchait était là, mais rien, pas même un indice de sa présence. Elle avala difficilement tout en regardant autour d'elle aux nombreux écriteaux qui parsemaient les murs de la cuisine, plusieurs épouvantables scénarios en tête.

«Ralph est content de revoir son amie !»

«BWAAAAAAAAAA !» Gueula de toutes ses forces Jenna qui sauta presque au plafond en entendant la voix aigüe de Ralph juste derrière elle. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et posa une main tremblante contre son cœur vibrant follement dans sa poitrine, la bouche ouverte alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

«Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous faufiler derrière les gens, merde !» Râla-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre toujours fermement posée contre son cœur. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, un peu comme la fois où Connor était venu discrètement derrière elle dans le commissariat sombre.

«Ralph est désolé … Il ne voulait pas faire peur … Il pensait que les bruits venaient de visiteurs, alors Ralph s'est caché.» Avoua nerveusement ce dernier en jouant avec ses doigts, vraiment embêté de lui avoir autant fait peur.

«Ça va, ça va … Plus de peur que de mal, je t'assure. Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, j'étais inquiète pour toi.» Jenna leva une main rassurante vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Elle était tellement soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait rien et qu'il avait juste eu peur d'elle !

«Non non, il est encore entier, personne n'est venu pour le moment. Mais Ralph pensait que tu ne reviendrais pas … Il avait peur d'être à nouveau tout seul.» Confia-t-il en baissant honteusement les yeux au sol.

«Hey, je suis là, non ? Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais. Tu es mon ami, d'accord ? Les amis s'entre-aident et j'ai ramenée quelques petits trucs pour toi et tes blessures. Nous allons voir pour réparer les dégâts.» S'égaya Jenna en lui faisant signe de la suivre jusque dans le salon où attendait ses sacs de course.

«Pour … Moi ?» Répéta doucement et avec hésitation l'Androïde qui suivit l'humaine en gardant ses mains jointes nerveusement.

Jenna s'accroupit devant son sac à dos puis sortit la poche à Thirium ainsi que les bandages qu'elle avait récupérés tantôt. Même si son système d'autoréparation avait été endommagé au-delà du réparable, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avec ses horribles cicatrices. Alors elle se tourna vers lui et comme hier, lui indiqua de s'assoir sur la chaise à la table avec un doux sourire invitant.

«Il faut que tu avale ça, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Tu verras, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après.» Rassura Jenna en tendant la poche à Thirium à Ralph qui se contenta de cligner confusément des yeux, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant alors qu'il traitait l'information.

Finalement l'Androïde prit la poche et après l'avoir inspecté sous toutes les coutures, il avala goulument son contenu et sentit sa LED clignoter rapidement au jaune, signe que ses biocomposants faibles reprenaient de la vigueur. Son amie avait raison ! Grâce à cela, il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent et avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé de la force.

«Ralph se sent bien, il n'a jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie !» S'étonna-t-il avec un large sourire sincère, encore éberlué par cet apaisement général dans ses systèmes.

Jenna ne put trouver les mots face à son bonheur d'avoir eu une poche de Thirium après tout ce temps. C'était comme un enfant qui n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau de toute sa vie et son expression du visage délectée valait tous les mots du monde. Son cœur se serra douloureusement puis elle lui accorda un sourire triste en lui prenant délicatement le bras le plus amoché sur ses genoux.

Elle attrapa un chiffon qu'elle avait préalablement humidifié puis essuya les traces de sang bleu, de saleté et de graffitis loin de ses bras en veillant attentivement à ne pas lui faire peur avec ses mouvements. Ralph restait assis sagement et étudiait tous ce qu'elle faisait avait attention, toujours en essayant de comprendre pourquoi cette humaine faisait cela pour lui.

Jenna étira la bande extensible et récupéra la grande compresse avant de la mettre sur l'immense entaille sur son avant-bras plus ou moins propre. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour nettoyer et ensuite panser avec ses quelques bandages. Mais elle n'avait pas vue le reste de son corps et il avait très certainement d'autres blessures qui méritaient une attention particulière.

Elle voulait aussi soigner son visage mais Ralph refusa catégoriquement car il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance, alors elle n'insista pas et passa à une autre blessure.

«Ça devrait faire l'affaire.» Marmonna-t-elle en plaçant ses lunettes noires sur le pont de son nez afin d'examiner les doigts de l'Androïde sur ses genoux.

Il avait plusieurs brûlures sur les jointures ainsi que des petites fissures dans son protoforme mais rien d'alarmant, le pire avait été soigné. Elle passa tendrement ses doigts sur les plaques grises de sa main puis leva les yeux vers lui en lui offrant un beau sourire.

«Ralph dit merci. Il n'avait encore jamais eu d'amie avant … Est-ce que Jenna restera pour toujours avec Ralph ? Nous serons une famille. Le papa …» Il hocha vigoureusement la tête en mettant son indexe à sa poitrine puis le tourna ensuite en direction de Jenna «et la maman !»

«Mais, il manque l'enfant, non ?» Se laissa soudainement dire Jenna en gloussant sous son souffle à l'absurdité de ses propos. Que venait-elle de dire, exactement ? De toute façon c'était trop tard pour reprendre ses mots, l'Androïde se mit à rire comme un hystérique.

«C'est vrai.» Accorda Ralph en clignant rapidement des yeux, la LED virant au rouge et son expression s'assombrissant considérablement.

«Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes quand même une famille. Et regarde qu'est-ce que j'ai rapportée pour la maison.» Jenna se leva et alla récupérer les deux derniers sacs près de l'entrée en les déposants sur la table.

Elle en sortit deux rouleaux, deux pots de peinture blanche, des sacs poubelles taillent XXL, des lingettes et spray désinfectants, des gants, une petite nappe jaune, des bougies parfumantes, des feutres et marqueurs de plusieurs couleurs, trois pots de fleur, des graines, une petite couverture et bien évidemment, des vêtements de rechanges. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque l'Androïde leva confusément les yeux vers elle, la bouche entre ouverte et l'œil droit plissé.

«Ralph ne comprends pas à quoi ça sert.» Déclara-t-il sans se lever de sa chaise.

«Nous allons faire un peu de ménage. Tu as confiance en moi, Ralph ?» Demanda Jenna en venant se mettre accroupit devant l'Androïde WR600. Elle lui haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il évita son regard en débâtant si oui ou non il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après quelques instants de silence, il reporta son attention sur son visage rayonnant de sympathie.

«Oui, Ralph fait confiance à Jenna.» Il rendit son petit sourire en déposant sa main sur son avant-bras récemment panser.

C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre pour se mettre au travail. Ils commencèrent par jeter toutes les bouteilles d'alcool, journaux et bibelots qui ne servaient strictement à rien pour un Androïde. Ensuite direction l'étage qui comportait énormément de saleté diverse et répugnante, notamment le corps en décomposition de l'homme.

Jenna n'avait pas vraiment réfléchie sur la question mais ils allaient devoir se débarrasser du corps sans éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement que Ralph avait une pelle qui traînait dans le jardin, au moins ils pourront l'enterrer au lieu de le jeter à la poubelle. Ce fut sans aucun doute la partie du ménage la plus difficile, ramasser le mort dans un sac poubelle et le descendre jusque dans le jardin …

Une chance que Ralph décida de le faire car Jenna n'était pas certaine d'avoir l'estomac assez robuste pour faire ce genre de choses. N'ayant aucun problème de force, il souleva sans difficulté le corps emmailloté dans un sac puis creusa rapidement et proprement un trou dans la terre, heureux d'exercer à nouveau son métier en quelque sorte.

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur, les deux passèrent plus de deux heures à l'étage jusqu'à ce que la salle de bain soit à peu près propre. Même avec les lingettes et les bougies parfumantes, l'odeur nauséabonde de pourriture restait en suspension dans l'air. Il faudra plusieurs jours pour que la salle de bain devienne à nouveau vivable.

Ensuite les deux chambres catastrophiques.

Même si l'Androïde n'avait pas besoin de lit, Jenna voulait que les pièces soient nettoyées pour plus de confort. Ils retirèrent les lattes des fenêtres barricadées pour la lumière, les morceaux de bois sur le sol, les papiers, les sacs plastiques, journaux et vieux rideaux poussiéreux. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas réparer fut les trous dans le plafond et les lits.

Néanmoins elle put récupérer un matelas relativement propre ainsi qu'une couverture rouge dans l'armoire à côté de la porte. La plupart des meubles à cet étage n'avaient pas trop été cassés et pouvaient encore tenir debout ainsi que servir en cas de besoin.

Ralph prenait un réel plaisir à passer le plumeau pour enlever la poussière sur les meubles. Il trouvait cela amusant, surtout quand son amie riait à ses pitreries. Il loucha lorsqu'une grande quantité de poussière entra dans son système de ventilation et l'empêcha de parler sans tousser ou faire des bruits de sifflements, au plus grand damne de Jenna.

«Crache !» Encouragea-t-elle vivement quand il passa sa main abîmée autour de son cou et qu'il toussota violemment. Heureusement que l'Androïde avait une bonne ventilation où il aurait eu une surchauffe à cause de la poussière !

Par la suite, ils s'attaquèrent aux deux dernières pièces et assurément celles qui nécessitaient le plus de ménage dans toute la maison, le salon et la cuisine. C'était un bordel pas possible ! Il y avait vraiment n'importe quoi mais le pire du pire restait les slips et autres trucs douteux derrière l'immense bureau à côté de la cheminée.

Les humains et leur crasse … Aucun respect de l'environnement ni même pour la vie privée. Le nez de Jenna se plissa de dégoût et quand elle posa les yeux sur Ralph, elle laissa sortir un couinement de surprise avant de lui crier de lâcher la capote utilisée qu'il venait de ramassé entre deux doigts, sans gants bien évidemment.

«Ralph est désolé, il ne sait pas ce que c'est.» S'excusa-t-il rapidement en baissant le menton contre sa poitrine après avoir lâcher l'étrange chose visqueuse sur le sol.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Les visiteurs peuvent laisser des choses ignobles … Ne ramasse pas les déchets sans protection, même si tu ne risques pas d'attraper de maladies, je préfère pour toi.» S'inquiéta Jenna en tendant une main vers lui, un sac poubelle dans l'autre.

«Oui, oui d'accord, je vais le faire.» Ralph hocha la tête puis récupéra des gants sur la table du salon pour continuer son travail. Il avait l'habitude de travailler avec des gants de jardinage, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

Jenna prit quelques instants pour l'observer avec un petit sourire triste aux lèvres et un pincement au cœur en le voyant aussi perturbé. C'était rare qu'il se désigne à la première personne et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il prenait un certain temps à réfléchir, comme s'il essayait de trouver une issue à son programme erroné. Des problèmes de mémoires ? De réflexions ? En tout cas, il était très instable mentalement.

Pour la dernière pièce, Jenna avait prévue de repeindre les murs en blanc pour enlever tous les sigles rA9 et les rayures. Après avoir eu l'autorisation de Ralph et la certification qu'il ne la tuera pas pour avoir peint par-dessus, ils se mirent au travail dans une ambiance tout à fait décontract et même joyeuse. L'Androïde était un très bon travailleur et toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! C'était très plaisant de le voir agir comme cela.

Lorsqu'il se rapprocha un peu trop de la jeune femme, elle lui colla son rouleau rempli de peinture blanche sur le nez en lui laissant une trace visible. Un éclat de rire jaillit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il loucha pour tenter de voir le bout de son nez mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir des représailles !

Le WR600, prit d'un fou rire absurde, poursuivit son amie dans le salon pour lui peindre à elle-aussi le visage mais malheureusement elle était plus rapide que lui et réussi à lui échapper, mais pas pour longtemps.

Un glapissement de surprise sortit de la bouche de Jenna lorsque le rouleau de peinture passa sur son visage à l'intersection de la porte de la cuisine, la prenant au dépourvu et manquant de peu de la faire basculer au sol si elle n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes. Elle agrippa fermement l'encadrement de la porte puis essuya ses yeux pour voir un Ralph faisant sa danse de la joie au milieu de la cuisine, toujours le bout du nez blanc.

Après s'être soigneusement essuyée, Jenna reprit le travail de peinture sur les murs en passant plusieurs fois sur les symboles rA9 ainsi que le fameux «JE SUIS EN VIE» écrit en grand sur le mur de gauche. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle commença à chanter à voix basse tout en balançant le rouleau d'un coin à l'autre.

Ralph s'arrêta de peindre pour regarder fixement l'humaine à côté de lui prise dans son travail. Sa LED passa au jaune clignotant tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement la femme qui chantait doucement sous son souffle. Il pencha la tête puis plissa l'œil, son sourire mourant lentement pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils doux.

«Ralph aime la chanson de Jenna.» Dit-il en passant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre en grattant nerveusement son avant-bras lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.

«Ah oui ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas chantée depuis très longtemps. Depuis … Eh bien, depuis la mort de mon père en fait. J'aimais jouer du piano lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Il disait que je deviendrais musicienne ou alors chanteuse, mais moi je rêvais d'une carrière artistique.» Rit nostalgiquement Jenna en baissant les yeux au sol, s'arrêtant de peindre.

«Chante encore pour Ralph ! Il aime le son de ta voix, elle est tellement … Douce et dynamique.» Pressa l'Androïde en grimaçant lorsque sa LED passa au rouge puis à nouveau au jaune.

Jenna ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa description qui lui faisait tant pensée à celles que faisaient régulièrement Connor. Pour cela, les Androïdes se ressemblaient. Leur façon de s'exprimer, leur naïveté et leur grande intelligence qui faisaient d'eux des êtres tellement supérieurs à leurs propres créateurs.

Lorsqu'elle reprit lentement sa chanson et que tous les murs furent recouverts de peinture fraîche, il ne fallut attendre que trente minute pour qu'elle sèche. Une fois cela fait, il était temps de dessiner ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur !

Ralph récupéra des feutres de toutes les couleurs dans ses bras en marmonnant tous un tas de choses incompréhensibles tellement qu'il débordait d'excitation tandis que Jenna, elle, prit un marqueur noir et un bleu, rien de plus.

C'était comme une immense toile blanche qui s'offrait à elle, un moyen d'exprimer ses ressentis. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se concentra sur sa respiration alors que l'imagination prenait lentement forme dans son esprit, les feutres de Ralph grinçant en arrière-plan contre le mur du fond. Elle avait déjà une idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait faire mais il fallait juste qu'elle s'imagine les lignes de son futur dessin révélateur.

«Ralph aime les couleurs, elles sont belles, comme les fleurs. Il aime dessiner et il aime les plantes, oui, les plantes et le vert. Ralph est très heureux maintenant …» Marmonna l'Androïde à lui-même, le nez coller au mur. Il commença d'abord par écrire rA9 en rose, bleu, rouge puis en orange de toutes les tailles puis ensuite il dessina à la perfection la petite plante sur sa gazinière propre.

Deux autres heures passèrent dans un silence presque quasi-total sauf pour le bruissement des feutres sur la nouvelle peinture. L'Androïde continuait de marmonner dans son coin tout en coloriant ses petits dessins enfantins alors que Jenna finissait son œuvre en noir et bleu uniquement. Elle donna un dernier petit coup de marqueur puis s'éloigna de trois pas pour admirer son travail avec un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

Elle souffla puis passa son bras sur son front en gardant ses doigts noirs loin de sa figure au risque de laisser des traces sur sa peau. Les chuchotements incessants de Ralph s'arrêtèrent derrière elle et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, elle vit qu'il avait lâché ses feutres pour regarder son dessin.

C'était un portrait craché de lui vu de face. Les traits de son visage avaient été refaits en noirs avec souplesse et beaucoup de maîtrise, pour un humain. Il n'y avait aucun défauts, tout était finement réaliser mais ce qui captiva particulièrement son attention, fut le côté blessé de son visage.

Son œil rempli de Thirium avait été fait en bleu lumineux ainsi que les lignes de sa laide cicatrice mais Jenna avait fait ressortir, de l'intérieur de sa blessure, plusieurs belles roses bleues fleurissantes. Elles l'embellissait et rendaient à cet œuvre un magnifique côté artistique et poétique.

C'était un dessin très prenant qui lui créa une drôle de sensation dans sa pompe à Thirium, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son propre visage repeint sur le mur. Il sentait même son œil devenir mouillé pour une raison inconnue, mais Ralph trouvait cette émotion agréable et chaleureuse.

Un sourire las se dessina sur les lèvres de Jenna à l'expression choquée de l'Androïde blond à côté d'elle. Il était comme un livre ouvert, elle pouvait voir à quoi il pensait exactement rien qu'en observant son visage.

«C'est beau … Ralph aime ce dessin de lui. Ça lui fait tout bizarre dans le ventre !» S'exclama Ralph d'une voix surexcitée, un large et adorable sourire aux lèvres.

«Moi aussi.» Rit de bon cœur Jenna, les mains sur les hanches et heureuse du résultat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la maison de son oncle, la première chose qu'elle fit a été de laisser sortir un cri assourdissant.

«EM !» Hurla Jenna en ouvrant ses bras pour accueillir la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis près de quatre ans.

«JEN !» Répondit automatiquement sa cousine dans une voix exagérément aigue. Elle plongea dans ses bras et la serra dans un câlin en riant comme une folle après une si longue attente.

C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair coupe carré plongeant, yeux gris, peau clair, une cicatrice sur son avant-bras et du même âge que Jenna. Les deux femmes s'entendaient très bien depuis leur plus jeune âge et faisaient souvent les quatre cents coups ensembles, à l'horreur de leur oncle.

«Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu Emily ? Ça fait tellement longtemps. Je veux tout savoir !» Jenna la tint à bout de bras en la regardant de haut en bas avec un immense sourire, le cœur battant joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Sa cousine ricana puis haussa les épaules en penchant la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire ludique aux lèvres.

«Du calme les filles, vous aurez assez de temps pour rattraper le temps perdu. Mais maintenant, nous allons d'abord manger parce que j'ai la dalle.» Coupa rapidement Hank en enfilant son blouson sur ses épaules, amusé par la réaction excentrique des deux filles.

Connor se leva du canapé pour rejoindre les humains bavardant joyeusement entre eux qui sortaient de la maison pour aller manger au John's Coffee. Il avait amplement eu le temps de faire connaissance avec la cousine de Jenna, Emily William qui était une charmante personne au caractère bienveillant.

Une fille très intelligente qui aimait beaucoup sourire et sympathiser avec les inconnus, ce que Connor appréciait beaucoup. Mais son esprit était occupé ailleurs, il vagabondait sans arrêt autour d'une certaine Jenna Anderson depuis son étrange comportement d'hier soir ainsi que cette drôle de coupure.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais avait ouvert sa propre enquête autour d'elle, voulant à tout prix comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Les investigations étant ouvertes, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté une grande attention au Lieutenant et à la cousine de Jenna et ne parlait que lorsqu'il en était nécessaire.

Durant le trajet en voiture, il entendit la cousine de Jenna, Emily, lui expliquer que les deux prochains jours elle allait rendre visite à des amis à Detroit. Et qu'ensuite le reste de la semaine elles la passeront ensembles. Hank prévint Jenna qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir un carreau parce que sa punition n'était pas terminée, même avec la présence d'Emily durant la semaine.

Elle se défendit brièvement mais changea rapidement de sujet d'une voix tremblante en soufflant lorsque son oncle et Emily discutèrent entre eux. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Connor qui avait entendu la petite pression dans sa voix ainsi que sa nervosité croissante sur le sujet sensible du moment.

Et cela continua le reste de la soirée au bar restaurant dans lequel ils étaient allés pour se détendre et parler de souvenirs. L'Androïde passait continuellement des scans sur Jenna, l'examinant attentivement faits et gestes pour tenter de percer son nouveau secret pour le moment très bien garder.

A un moment, Jenna croisa son regard puis lui accorda un tendre sourire qu'il lui rendit bien plus tard car il avait été concentré sur la petite coupure qui cicatrisait sous son cou ainsi qu'une petite tache de peinture blanche sur sa clavicule. Son comportement entraîna un regard confus de la jeune femme et des questionnements sur son état qu'il s'empressa de rassurer en lui disant qu'il allait très bien et qu'il faisait des diagnostiques réguliers.

Même sa cousine se mit à lui poser des questions, au plus grand amusement de Hank qui s'enfilait plusieurs verres d'alcool. Elle lui demandait comment c'était d'être devenu un déviant, quels genres de sentiments il éprouvait et surtout s'il ressentait comme les humains. Même s'il lui répondit avec enthousiasme, Connor restait sur ses gardes et continuait d'observer les comportements suspects de Jenna.

Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il nota une augmentation de son rythme cardiaque après que sa cousine lui ait demandée si elle et Connor voulait un jour des enfants. Ce qui entraîna un rire bourru de Hank et un terrible rougissement des joues de sa Jenna, clairement embarrassée par les questions personnelles de sa cousine.

Il ne put se retenir de sourire victorieusement et de ressentir un pincement conquis dans son régulateur lorsqu'elle lui répondit sans aucune hésitation que la question avait déjà été posée et que cela était devenu un projet pour eux, malgré que Hank reste dubitatif.

Plus tard, après avoir bien rit et bu, les quatre rentrèrent à la maison.

Hank se coucha immédiatement après avoir marmonné un rapide bonne nuit dans sa barbe, manquant de peu de foncer dans sa porte car il n'avait pas vu qu'elle n'était pas ouverte. Ce qui fit rire les deux jeunes filles sur le canapé et amusa l'Androïde debout, débâtant su oui ou non il devait donner un coup de main au Lieutenant pour le coucher.

Son cerveau et ses capacités motrices avaient été réduites à cause de l'abus d'alcool, c'était ce qu'avait rapporté son scan vital. Connor sourit à lui-même puis leva les sourcils quand la porte de Hank se referma brutalement et que son lit grinça sous son poids.

«Je dois encore faire un rapport pour Fowler sur l'enquête d'aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mes dames.» Salua poliment le RK800 en donnant une légère révérence et un clin d'œil à Jenna avant de partir dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient en veillant à refermer la porte derrière lui.

«Il est tellement mignon ! Et tellement charmant … Tu en as de la chance, coquine.» S'extasia soudainement Emily en donnant une petite tape amicale à l'épaule de Jenna, ricanant quand elle remarqua les joues rouges de sa cousine.

«Oui, je sais et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Connor est une merveilleuse personne. Il est très attentionné, doux, gentil, intelligent et romantique … Un modèle à suivre pour tous les hommes, si tu veux mon avis. Il est juste, parfait.» Rêvassa Jenna en se mettant en position tailleur, les yeux au plafond et un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

«Ow, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est réciproque. Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi et à quel point tu es brillante et tellement belle, blablabla …» Rit Emily en couvrant son visage lorsque Jenna lui balança un coussin dessus.

«Lily ! Ne te moque pas de lui, c'est l'Androïde de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, crois-moi. Tout est tellement parfait depuis que les Androïdes ont les mêmes droits que les humains. C'est plus facile pour eux comme pour nous. Jamais je n'imaginerais ma vie sans Connor, nous avons traversés tant de choses ensembles.» S'émerveilla Jenna, un sourire admiratif.

«C'est aussi en partie grâce à toi. Tu es passée sur toutes les chaînes de télévisions lors des manifestations avec cet Androïde, Markus. Une humaine pour la cause Androïde !» Se moqua Em en mimant avec ses mains la une des journaux.

«Ha ha, très drôle. Je ne regrette rien. Ils méritaient de vivres et d'avoir leurs propres choix parce qu'ils sont vivants ! Tu me connais, tu sais à quel point je déteste l'injustice en ce monde. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés et regarder le massacre de centaines de milliers d'innocents.» Se défendit Jenna en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

«Ouais, c'est génial, je t'admire pour ça Jen. En tout cas, cet Androïde est à fond sur toi, tu en as de la chance.» Fit remarquer sa cousine en mangeant un fruit sur la table basse pour cacher son sourire grandissant face à l'embarras de Jenna. Elle avala le morceau qu'elle avait en bouche puis fronça les sourcils en reprenant aussitôt la conversation.

«Et ta mère dans tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?» Emily essuya ses doigts sur son pantalon beige en regardant fixement sa cousine. Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais toute la joie du moment avait soudainement été effacée de son visage, à la place une expression sombre et douteuse.

«Elle n'est pas au courant …» Finit-elle par avouer. Jenna secoua doucement la tête et reprit rapidement lorsqu'Emily la regarda avec de grands yeux choqués «mais j'allais lui dire !»

«Jenna … Ta mère a le droit de savoir ! Même si vous ne vous entendez pas, elle reste ta mère. Peut-être qu'elle prendra bien la nouvelle ? Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle a aussi changé ses opinions personnelles, tu ne penses pas ?» Réprimanda gentiment Emily en se penchant pour voir les yeux tristes de Jenna.

«J'en sais trop rien Em, tu connais ma mère. Tu sais ce qu'elle pense des Androïdes et de sa chère et tendre fille moins que rien. Elle ne m'a même pas appelée pour savoir si j'allais bien après les manifestations.» Accusa Jenna en serrant rudement la mâchoire.

«Mais peut-être qu'avec Connor, ce sera différent ?» Positiva Emily en caressant tendrement le bras de sa cousine malheureuse.

«Elle crierait au scandale, oui ! Sa fille, qui se retrouve avec son alcoolique d'oncle, est en plus avec un Androïde ! Non mais tu imagines sa tête ?! Je n'ose même pas y penser Lily, non vraiment. C'est ridicule.» Jenna secoua rapidement la tête et tenta de cacher son sourire mais échoua lamentablement lorsque Emily fit une grimace pour accompagner ses mots.

«Pffff arrête ça ! C'est sérieux, merde !» Railla Jenna en lui poussant l'épaule, impossible pour elle de retenir plus longtemps son rire.

Emily faisait une expression outrée en avançant sa mâchoire pour faire ressortir ses dents du bas contre sa lèvre supérieure, lui donnant ainsi un air de chien. Si elle imitait sa mère, c'était peine perdue ! Mais cette tête était tellement drôle qu'elle ne pouvait contenir en elle sa tristesse et sa rancœur. Heureusement que sa cousine était là pour elle et surtout, pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

«Et alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les Androïdes ?» Emily changea brutalement de sujet en haussant les sourcils à Jenna qui s'arrêta subitement de rire, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

«De quoi tu parles ? Que veux-tu dire ?» Renifla-t-elle en mettant ses cheveux en arrière loin de son visage, imitant le drôle de sourire de sa cousine.

«Bah, leurs performances au lit pardi ! C'est vrai ce que la légende raconte ?» Chuchota Emily en haussant les sourcils coquinement. Elle aimait embêter sa cousine et de la voir réagir de cette façon face à ses questions personnelles, même si elle gardait une véritable curiosité sur la question.

«Emily ! Espèce de petite …» S'offusqua Jenna, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle reprit le coussin sur le canapé et le balança sur la jeune femme riant allégrement «tu n'as qu'à te faire ta propre idée en allant à l'Eden Club. Je suis sûre que les hommes là-bas seraient heureux de répondre à ta question.»

Jenna se leva du canapé et lissa sa chemise tandis qu'Emily repoussa le coussin loin de sa poitrine de l'autre côté du canapé qui lui servira de lit pendant son séjour à Detroit. Elle la regarda malicieusement du coin de l'œil sans jamais s'arrêter de sourire surtout quand elle lui tira la langue. La curiosité était un bien vilain défaut mais elle voulait vraiment connaître le petit secret de sa cousine adorée, elles avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire.

«Alors, tu ne le nie pas ?» S'exclama-t-elle en suivant du regard Jenna qui contourna le canapé pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se mit à genoux sur le siège du canapé puis posa ses bras le long du dossier, un petit sourire et une lueur taquine dans ses yeux gris clair quand sa cousine s'arrêta net dans ses pas pour lui faire face.

«Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Em. Puis, c'est personnel.» Répondit assez rapidement Jenna en évitant de regarder Emily dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les joues rouges cramoisies. Zut, c'était fichu, prise à son propre jeu.

«C'est pas vrai !» S'ébahi avec un large sourire Emily qui colla de justesse sa main sur sa bouche quand Jenna posa son index contre ses lèvres et lui fit signe de se taire.

«Shhhhhhhhh !» Elle battit rapidement sa main, ses yeux larges comme des soucoupes en regardant entre sa cousine et la porte de la chambre de son oncle.

«Et en plus Hank n'est pas au courant ?» Emily était sidérée mais pas vraiment surprise au final. Elle lui accorda un sourire penaud puis posa sa joue contre son poing, contente de voir l'épanouissement de sa chère cousine avec son Androïde.

«J'en sais rien, mais je ne veux pas savoir.» Dit rapidement Jenna en tirant la langue dehors. Hors de question de lui demander ! C'était bien trop gênant, pour tout le monde.

«Bon, alors je te souhaites une très bonne nuit, cousine. Tu diras bonne nuit de ma part à Connor.» Gaussa Emily en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui suscita en retour un éclat de rire.

«Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne nuit Lily.» Jenna leva les yeux au ciel puis lui donna un bref signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre en laissant sa cousine seule avec ses pensées.

Emily se recoucha puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant pensivement le plafond, un éternel sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Connor suivait discrètement Jenna dans la rue.

Il avait remarqué ses mensonges à répétitions ainsi que les affaires qui avaient mystérieusement disparues dans la maison. La poche à Thirium manquante, les traces récentes de doigts sous le lavabo de la salle de bain qui conduisaient à la trousse de pansements dorénavant vide ainsi que la couverture qui traînait habituellement sur une chaise dans sa chambre. Puis cette étrange tache de peinture …

Il n'était pas dupe, Connor savait parfaitement refaire les mises en scènes et détecter une personne qui mentait délibérément. Après tout, il avait été programmé pour savoir réaliser ce genre d'exploits et même avec la déviance il n'avait pas perdu pied, loin de là. Mais pourquoi sa Jenna lui mentait ? A lui de toutes les personnes ? Que cachait-elle et surtout, pourquoi disparaissait-elle jusqu'à pas d'heures ?

Connor se plaqua contre un mur lorsque la femme en question se tourna dans sa direction pour voir si elle était suivit ou non, comme elle le faisait la plupart du temps depuis les dix dernières minutes. Il était dans une tenue de civile et cachait sa LED et ses cheveux sous un bonnet gris mais le problème, c'était le temps. Au moins de mai, les gens n'avaient pas besoin de porter des vêtements d'hiver alors les passants le regardait un peu étrangement.

Il sortit rapidement de la rue pour rejoindre l'autre côté du trottoir sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec Jenna à sept mètres de sa position. Il ne devait pas se faire repérer sinon il risquait de l'alerter et alors son plan d'espionnage tomberait à l'eau.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu trafique, Jenna_ , se dit-il intérieurement en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle se dépêcha de monter dans un bus.

Connor serra les dents et réussi tout de même à monter de justesse à l'arrière du bus, dans un attroupement de gens et donc techniquement, à l'abri des regards. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à Jenna assise sur un siège à l'avant du véhicule tout en prévisualisant dans sa tête le parcourt qu'elle utilisait, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait exactement.

Le bus s'arrêta et d'un bond, Jenna se leva et descendit en courant. Connor cligna rapidement des yeux lorsqu'il sortit de sa zone d'analyse puis il se mit à sa poursuite en gardant assez de distance avec elle pour ne pas éveiller les doutes. Elle courait vite et n'hésitait pas à serpenter entre les passants sans jamais s'excuser lorsqu'elle donnait des coups d'épaules et renversait les sacs au sol.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas été assez rapide car il l'a perdit de vue au prochain croisement. L'Androïde RK800 s'arrêta de courir tout en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui pour tout signe de Jenna, mais elle n'était nulle part en vue, il y avait bien trop de monde qui grouillait ici.

«Merde !» Maudit-t-il en grimaçant à son échec cuisant.

C'était rare qu'il perde la trace de quelqu'un aussi facilement, surtout lorsqu'il était dans son mode détective expert. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, bientôt il aura suffisamment de preuve pour la coincer.

Et ce fut exactement le même déroulement les deux prochains jours.

Connor la suivait dans la rue et examinait ses habitudes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire étant donné qu'il devait rejoindre le Lieutenant de Police au bureau à partir de huit heures trente mais cependant, il faisait quand même de curieuses découvertes.

Jenna allait tous les matins au magasin 24/24 de Detroit au coin de la rue principale juste en face d'une vieille maison abandonnée. Elle y passait environ six minutes et quarante-sept secondes avant de repartir pour prendre le bus direction le centre-ville et se rendre dans un magasin CyberLife. Le site étant protégé du piratage informatique, il ne pouvait accéder au système et savoir ce qu'elle achetait dans cette boutique.

Mais elle n'y passait généralement pas plus de trois minutes avant de finalement s'acheter quelque chose à manger et de prendre un café dans la rue suivante. C'était ses nouvelles habitudes depuis le début de semaine et Connor commençait à se demander s'il ne devenait pas paranoïaque. Aurait-il un manque de confiance envers Jenna ? Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien de mal, elle vivait sa vie et profitait de ses journées à l'extérieur.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle lui mentait ? Qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose ? Il n'aimait pas ressentir cela, ce manque de confiance et ce mauvais pressentiment qui rampait dans ses systèmes en alertes depuis les quatre derniers jours. Mais il finira par découvrir le fin fond de la vérité, quoi qu'il arrive.

Connor se glissa loin du mur et retira son bonnet pour aller rejoindre Hank au poste de Police, plus intrigué que jamais.

Après avoir bu son bon café noir avec sucre et manger son délicieux donut, Jenna reprit son petit sac de course en main et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Elle avait peur de l'admettre mais depuis environ deux jours, elle avait l'impression d'être suivie dans la rue. Elle pensait d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son oncle ou de Connor mais elle attendait patiemment que les deux partent au commissariat avant de faire quoi que ce soit de suspect.

Alors elle changea ses habitudes, juste au cas où effectivement quelqu'un la suivait. Donc au lieu de rejoindre immédiatement la maison de Ralph, Jenna allait d'abord chercher des poches de Thirum, flânait devant des vitrines puis mangeait un petit déjeuner. Mais elle ressentait tout de même un regard pesant sur elle …

Laissant son inquiétude de côté pour l'instant, elle se dépêcha de descendre du bus et de rejoindre le parking abandonné avant que cette impression d'espionnage ne revienne. Elle faisait toujours très attention que personne ne la vois quand elle traversait l'ouverture dans le grillage ainsi que son passage le long du perron jusqu'à l'intérieure de la maison.

Elle avait aussi hâte d'être le soir afin de revoir sa cousine qui pour le moment, profitait de son temps de vacances pour rendre visite à d'anciens amis de lycée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais elle aurait aimée passée plus de temps avec elle et de pouvoir lui présenter son petit secret. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

Jenna rit à elle-même puis après avoir frappée deux fois à la porte pour alerter Ralph de sa présence, elle entra dans le salon propre et chaleureux. Le mur en face de l'entrée avait été repeint et également redécoré par l'Androïde WR600 le jour précédent. Il dessinait bien, mais ses dessins étaient bien plus enfantins que ceux qu'elle avait pu voir avec Markus et Connor. Peut-être dû à son instabilité ? Certainement.

«Ralph ? Qu'est-ce que …» Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un piano contre le mur. Elle lâcha son sac de course sur le sol et écarquilla les yeux à l'Androïde souriant mais nerveux qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

«Ralph voulait faire un cadeau à son amie. Il voulait faire plaisir et entendre une chanson de Jenna. Ralph aime la voix de Jenna, il se sent bien quand il l'entend.» Expliqua ce dernier en grattant rapidement son avant-bras, un large sourire aux lèvres.

«Mais, comment tu as fait ? D'où il vient ?» S'exclama Jenna en se raclant la gorge lorsqu'elle retrouva sa voix momentanément perdue. Elle s'avança près du vieux piano un peu abîmé puis passa ses doigts sur les touches blanches. Il manquait le Do grave mais à part cela, il était encore fonctionnel.

«Ralph va souvent à la casse d'Androïde la nuit. On y trouve tout un tas de choses vraiment utiles ! Il a décidé d'aller voir à la déchèterie humaine pour trouver un cadeau à Jenna. Ralph a eu quelques problèmes, mais il a réussi à ramener l'instrument ici sans l'aide de personne.» Loua-il fièrement en gonflant le torse.

«C'était très dangereux Ralph, tu aurais pu te faire tuer …» Gronda Jenna dans un soupir lasse, claquant ses bras le long du corps. Mais elle reprit rapidement quand elle vit le visage tombant de l'Androïde à ses mots «j'aime ton cadeau, mais promets-moi de ne plus faire d'escapades nocturnes, d'accord ?»

«Ralph a failli mourir plusieurs fois, mais malin, il n'a jamais été attrapé. Une fois Ralph s'est blessé en cherchant des pièces ...» Avoua-t-il en désignant l'une des blessures à son bras droit, un peu honteux.

«C'est vraiment très gentil, Ralph. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme ami mais s'il te plaît, ne fait plus d'imprudences pour moi, OK ? Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait malheur.» Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes venir.

«Je suis désolé, oui, désolé. Oui oui, Ralph gentil, pas méchant, il veut juste faire des cadeaux à son amie. Son amie, l'amie de Ralph, Jenna.» Débita rapidement Ralph en faisant des allés retours sur le plancher, le regard au sol et la LED rouge clignotante.

Jenna secoua la tête en prenant du courage puis se rapprocha rapidement de lui pour le tourner face à elle et enfin, le prendre dans ses bras. Comme à chaque contact, l'Androïde dysfonctionnel se crispa violemment en craignant de recevoir des coups mais quand rien ne vint, il se détendit contre la jeune femme et tapota maladroitement son épaule.

«Merci Ralph, vraiment. Tu es un très bon ami.» Chuchota-t-elle contre son épaule en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre lorsqu'elle sentit son régulateur vibrer follement contre sa poitrine. Il lui fallut quelques instants de plus pour qu'il se détente complètement et ne laisse sa LED revenir au jaune.

C'était très risquer ce qu'elle faisait car l'Androïde restait imprévisible et gardait toujours son couteau à sa ceinture, en cas de besoin. Il aurait très bien pu la poignarder de peur ou la repousser violemment mais non, il se contenta de lui donner une tape amicale à l'épaule.

Jenna laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement puis s'écarta de lui pour le regarder avec un petit sourire timide, ses yeux s'arrêtant à sa grande balafre du côté droit. Elle toucha pensivement sa cape verte puis la redressa correctement sur son épaule.

«Joue un morceau pour Ralph.» Commanda-t-il soudainement en regardant avec insistance le piano contre le mur.

«J-je ne peux pas … Je ne me souviens plus de mes notes, Ralph. Ça fait trop longtemps déjà.» Jenna regarda le piano derrière elle puis à nouveau l'Androïde WR600 de plus en plus agité par son refus.

«Non, non tu dois chanter pour Ralph. Jenna dois faire ce que Ralph veut … Il, il a cherché ce cadeau pour elle.» Pressa Ralph en sortant son couteau de sa ceinture et en le tenant fermement pointe vers le sol.

«Attends, calme-toi, Ralph s'il te plaît écoute-moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je vais faire trop de bruit et on risque de nous entendre, tu comprends ?» Plaida Jenna en mettant ses mains face à lui en signe de Paix lorsqu'il se mit à arpenter la pièce une fois encore.

«Tu dois chanter pour Ralph ! Il ne contrôle pas toujours sa colère … Ralph ne contrôle pas sa colère … J-j'ai peur, il a peur de faire du mal sans le vouloir. Ralph aime la voix de son amie, oui il l'aime beaucoup.» Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, la LED rouge et son œil plissé.

Il resserra sa prise sur le couteau puis se dirigea précipitamment vers le piano pour le poignarder. D'un puissant grognement, il enfonça la lame dans le coffre sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et sous le regard dévasté de l'humaine incapable de bouger.

«Ralph ! Stop ! Je vais jouer. Laisse-moi juste deux petites minutes.» Se précipita de dire Jenna en prenant le bras de l'Androïde pour qu'il arrête le massacre. A son contact, son visage se crispa puis il tourna la tête vers elle, son expression changeant rapidement de l'énervement à la tristesse.

«Ralph est désolé …» S'excusa-t-il rapidement en rabaissant son couteau vers le sol et en baissant honteusement la tête.

Jenna ne répondit pas mais s'assit sur le tabouret du piano pour tester chacune des notes, Ralph immobile juste à côté de l'instrument. Il rangea tranquillement son couteau fétiche à sa ceinture puis croisa les mains devant lui, le corps prit par de petits spasmes réguliers. Il essayait de rabaisser son niveau de stress à un niveau confortable jusqu'à ce que sa LED ne repasse au jaune.

L'humaine ouvrit la bouche et sortit quelques sons en s'accordant au son du piano, grimaçant lorsque les notes sortirent mal. Elle se racla la gorge puis reprit tranquillement son exercice tout en gardant un œil sur l'Androïde instable à ses côtés qui, pour le moment, se contentait de fixer misérablement le sol.

Finalement elle se souvint d'une chanson qu'elle avait apprise étant plus jeune et commença à chanter et jouer pour Ralph.

 _Je ne suis en rien spéciale, en fait je suis un être normal_  
 _Si je dis une plaisanterie, tu l'as probablement déjà entendue_  
 _Mais j'ai un talent, une chose merveilleuse_

 _Tout le monde écoute quand je commence à chanter_  
 _J'en suis si reconnaissante et fière_

 _Tout ce que je veux c'est le chanter haut et fort dehors_

Jenna leva les yeux vers Ralph et lui sourit gentiment en travers sa chanson, emportée par les notes et le moment. L'Androïde redressa son regard vers elle et pencha doucement la tête sur le côté tout en enregistrant sa voix dans sa tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

 _Ainsi je dis_  
 _Merci pour la musique, les chansons que je chante_  
 _Merci pour toute la joie qu'elles apportent._

 _Qui peut vivre sans elle, je le demande en toute honnêteté_  
 _Que serait la vie ?_  
 _Sans chanson ou danse que sommes-nous ?_

 _Ainsi je dis merci pour la musique_  
 _De me la donner_

Les doigts de Jenna s'arrêtèrent sur les touches pour donner un clin d'œil à l'Androïde trépignant d'impatience. Elle marqua un temps de pause dans la chanson puis reprit avidement d'une joyeuse voix.

 _Mon père disait que j'étais une danseuse avant même de savoir marcher_  
 _Il disait que j'avais commencé à chanter longtemps avant de savoir parler_  
 _Et je me suis souvent demandé, comment tout a commencé ?_

 _Qui a découvert que rien ne peut capturer un cœur_  
 _Mieux qu'une mélodie ?_  
 _Et bien, qui que ce fut, j'en suis fan_

Il y avait plusieurs fausses notes dans le piano ainsi que dans sa voix, mais elle s'en fichait du moment que cela plaisait à l'Androïde.

 _J'ai été si chanceuse, je suis la fille aux cheveux d'or_  
 _Je veux le crier, le chanter fort à tout le monde_

 _Quelle joie, quelle vie, quelle chance !_

Jenna s'arrêta brutalement dans la chanson quand des éclats de rire venant de l'extérieur atteignirent ses oreilles. Elle regarda avec de grands yeux craintifs Ralph qui se mit immédiatement en mouvement en attrapant les bras de l'humaine et en l'entraînant sans douceur avec lui.

«Des visiteurs, ils sont là pour faire du mal à Ralph, faire du mal à Jenna ! Il faut te cacher, vite. Reste ici.» S'écria ce dernier en poussant rapidement Jenna sous les escaliers. Les voix d'hommes se rapprochaient beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

«Mais, et toi ? Vient avec moi, Ralph, nous devons sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !» Renchérit la jeune femme en tirant sur le bras de l'Androïde mais il la repoussa et plaça les quelques cartons qui restaient devant la cachette.

«Pas le temps … Ralph dois rester calme. Sinon, il regrette.» Ralph courut au centre du salon et croisa nerveusement les mains devant lui tandis que les voix s'arrêtèrent près de la porte d'entrée.

 _«Je vous dis les mecs, j'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter, je suis pas fou ! Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans.»_

 _«Ah ouais ? Cette putain de maison est abandonnée depuis longtemps. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y a quelqu'un dedans sauf peut-être des connards bourrés.»_

Jenna avala difficilement puis regarda entre une ouverture pour voir Ralph immobile au milieu du salon et terriblement nerveux par les ricanements des hommes à l'extérieur. A cause des draps à l'entrée, elle ne pouvait pas voir les visages des personnes mais bientôt la porte s'ouvrit et trois hommes dans la vingtaine entrèrent avec des battes de baseballs.

«Putain, c'est ouvert ! Et regardez-moi ça les gars, un Androïde qui vit ici. C'est toi qui chantait ?» Ricana le chef de la bande en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche, ses yeux bleus froids sur le visage terrifié de Ralph qui gardait le contrôle.

«Oh du con, j'te parle ! Tu vas répondre ou tu as perdu ta langue ?» Beugla le garçon en levant la main à son copain pour lui donner une tape, fière de son jeu de mot pourri.

«Non, pas la voix de Ralph, Ralph est tout seul ici. Oui, seul, toujours tout seul.» Bégaya l'Androïde en penchant la tête sur le côté, une grimace sur son visage et la LED rouge inquiétante. Il ne put retenir les petits tremblements dans son corps, ce qui amusa les humains.

«Ah oui ? Vraiment tout seul ? J'savais pas que les Androïdes pouvaient avoir des voix de fille. Tu gardes quelqu'un prisonnier ? Tu es un espèce de fou furieux, c'est ça ?» Le garçon s'approcha de Ralph et tenta de l'impressionner avec sa taille et son regard acerbe.

«Arrête Henry, regarde-le, il va se pisser dessus de peur.» Ricana son copain qui désigna grossièrement l'Androïde avec sa batte, ce qui entraîna un rire de l'autre garçon qui faisait le tour du salon.

«C'est toi qui dessine sur les murs comme un gamin ? Tu vas voir, je vais te faire un joli dessin.» Henry s'éloigna du visage peureux de Ralph pour ramasser un feutre près du mur et dessiner une grossièreté.

Jenna leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de soupirer d'agacement au comportement puéril de ce garçon qui n'avait rien d'autre en tête que de dessiner un pénis géant sur les dessins de l'Androïde. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à l'expression dévastée de Ralph qui détourna rapidement les yeux des humains en préférant se concentrer sur le sol. De pauvres connards arrogants qui aimaient traînés dans les maisons abandonnées pour faire de la casse …

«Alors petit merdeux, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de vivre ici ? Les Androïdes comme toi, on devrait les crever. Votre sale race mérite de mourir et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'êtes même pas vivants.» Susurra méchamment Henry à l'oreille du WR600, les dents serrées et son regard intense sur sa cicatrice.

«Jolie, dommage que c'est pas moi qui te l'as fait. Mais peut-être qu'on peut arranger ça …» Grogna l'humain en haussant les sourcils d'une manière insolente lorsque le visage de Ralph se leva vers lui et qu'il le fixa avec autant de haine que possible, la bouche légèrement béate.

«Pas faire de mal à Ralph, il est gentil mais ne contrôle pas sa colère …» Averti Ralph en secouant doucement la tête, l'œil plissé à l'expression amusée de l'homme qui suite à ses mots se mit à rire.

Jenna dans son coin claqua une main contre sa bouche alors que la rage bouillonnait en elle, l'envie furieuse de commettre un meurtre et d'arracher la langue du pauvre type qui torturait mentalement son ami. Elle ne devait pas bouger, rester cacher comme lui avait demandé Ralph plutôt même si cela s'avérait être une tâche terriblement difficile.

L'un des garçons au fond de la pièce fracassa une chaise avec sa batte juste pour s'amuser. Ensuite, il s'assit sur le bureau et joua avec son arme tout en dévisageant longuement l'Androïde au milieu de la pièce, mâchant bruyamment sur son chewing-gum.

«Donc tu vas me répondre tas de ferraille. Qui est-ce qui chantait tout à l'heure ? Toi ? Ou ton rA9 de merde ?» Se moqua rudement Henry en pointant le bout de sa batte aux sigles rA9 sur le mur.

«Non, non Ralph tout seul ici. Il n'a vu personne.» Répondit rapidement l'Androïde en secouant vigoureusement la tête, les yeux à nouveau au sol.

Les deux autres garçons se mirent à rire méchamment face au comportement de l'Androïde et sans prévenir, ils abattirent leurs battes de baseball sur le piano qui succomba rapidement aux violents coups. Le bois vola dans tous les sens et les cordes vibrèrent désagréablement, ce qui cassa le reste de santé mentale chez Ralph.

Il dégaina son couteau et d'un cri de rage assourdissant, il poignarda brutalement l'un des deux jeunes hommes, le sang giclant sur les murs et sur le sol. Il enfonça encore et encore le couteau puis poussa de toutes ses forces le deuxième humain par-dessus son épaule et dans la table du salon, un visage déformé par la vive colère.

«PAS FAIRE DE MAL AU CADEAU DE RALPH !» Rugit-il en jetant sa lame de couteau vers Henry qui l'esquiva de justesse, les yeux ronds au crime qui venait d'être commis juste devant lui.

Il trébucha au sol puis rampa en arrière quand l'Androïde devenu fou de rage s'avança vers lui pour le trancher en rondelle mais son ami, qui avait été écarté, lui sauta dessus et le tira violemment en arrière en lui tenant la gorge avec sa battre de baseball.

«RALPH !» Hurla de peur Jenna lorsque Henry fracassa sa batte de baseball dans le dos du WR600 et qu'il s'écroula malheureusement au sol, gémissant sous son souffle.

D'un bond, elle sortit de sa cachette et sauta dans le dos du type qui avait blessé son ami, furieuse et voulant dorénavant sa mort. Elle le frappa férocement au visage tout en grognant de terribles insultes à son oreille. L'homme se débattit sous sa poigne en criant de douleur mais lorsqu'il eut une prise sur ses cheveux, il la bascula sur le sol.

«Dégage de là, salope !» Cracha Henry en abattant sa batte vers le visage de Jenna mais celle-ci se décala rapidement avant de recevoir l'arme en pleine tête.

Elle se remit vite sur ses jambes puis jeta son pied dans le genou droit du type pour qu'il se cambre en avant et qu'elle puisse violemment poinçonner son poing dans son visage. Il glapit de douleur en tenant son visage sanglant et recula de quelques pas, lâchant sa batte par mégarde.

Du côté de Ralph, il faisait de son mieux pour couvrir son visage des coups de l'humain. Mais dès que Jenna sortit de sa cachette et s'attaqua au chef de la bande, le garçon qui lui faisait du mal le jeta contre le mur pour ensuite aller aider son ami, laissant l'Androïde tremblant allongé sur le sol et incapable de bouger.

Jenna courut dans la cuisine avec les deux hommes à ses trousses pour récupérer un couteau ou quelque chose mais Henry lui agrippa tenacement les cheveux et la tira en arrière contre lui. Il se mit à rire dans son oreille lorsqu'elle hurla de douleur et qu'elle tenta d'enfoncer son coude dans ses côtes, sans succès.

«Alors ma jolie, on se tape le petit Androïde ? Tu préfères ses saloperies plutôt que nous ?» Murmura-t-il d'une voix répugnante et débordante de sadisme, un large sourire provocateur.

«Lâche-moi connard, ou tu vas le regretter.» Protesta Jenna entre ses dents, livide. Elle reprit plusieurs inspirations puis parcourut frénétiquement la cuisine du regard pour tenter de trouver une solution à son problème.

L'autre garçon se mit à rire puis alla récupérer l'Androïde dans la pièce d'à côté en le brutalisant avec sa batte de baseball. Ralph plaida pour qu'il ne lui fasse plus de mal en levant ses mains tremblantes au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux au sol et une affligeante peur dans ses systèmes.

Henry tourna la tête vers lui pour lui ordonner de tabasser le robot alors Jenna prit cet instant d'inattention pour soulever ses pieds contre le rebord de l'évier et pousser de toutes ses forces, les envoyant tous deux voler au sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Elle le frappa à la poitrine puis au visage tandis que l'homme essayait de se redresser, sous le regard impuissant de son copain trop stupide pour intervenir.

Jenna se hissa rapidement sur ses jambes pour courir vers le couteau que Ralph avait laissé tomber au sol après avoir poignarder le type dans le salon.

«Argh !» Cria-t-elle quand Henry tira sur sa jambe et qu'elle s'écroula au sol face la première.

Elle tenta de se glisser loin de sa portée mais l'homme la tira violemment de retour dans la cuisine en l'adossant contre la gazinière avant de lui attribuer un violent coup de poing en plein dans la figure. Un craquement écœurant résonna dans toute la pièce et le sang jaillit de son nez sans doute cassé, tâchant rapidement sa chemise blanche.

Ses oreilles sifflaient et sa tête tournait, Jenna avait l'impression de flotter et de ne plus pouvoir bouger ses membres. Complètement sonnée mais encore consciente de son environnement, sa tête pencha d'un côté à l'autre tandis que le type lui hurlait au visage en la secouant rudement par le col.

«Ton putain de robot à tuer Jim ! Il va le payer, et toi aussi tu vas me le payer. Ouais …» Grogna-t-il à bout de souffle, son visage colérique se transformant en un sourire écœurant alors qu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il garda une main autour du cou de Jenna tandis que l'autre déboucla sa ceinture.

Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, juste regarder le visage rempli d'effroi de Ralph en boule contre le mur avec l'autre garçon qui le victimisait, trouvant les réactions de l'Androïde vraiment hilarante. De temps à autre, il frappait son pied dans son ventre mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait lui arriver …

Un hoquet sortit de ses lèvres à la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, tétanisée par la peur et encore sous le choc de la frappe. Jenna ne pouvait absolument rien faire, c'était comme si tout tournait au ralenti autour d'elle et que ses bras refusaient de lui répondre. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues, craignant pour la suite.

Mais avant qu'Henry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une voix qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre résonna dans la cuisine. Un immense soulagement se déferla dans son cœur … Et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

«NE LA TOUCHE PAS !»

A suivre …

A bientôt :p

Bon oui je vous laisse sur un moment fatidique mais au moins, je laisse le suspense ! Désolé pour la violence de la scène, mais il fallait bien que cela arrive, non ? Les visiteurs rendent souvent visites à Ralph et là malheureusement, ils étaient de passage. Bande de salopard, ils vont morfler.

VP


	20. Rencontre improbable Partie 3

Ouille. Pour être honnête envers vous, je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de cette partie. J'ai dû écourter deux passages pour éviter de faire un chapitre à 15-16k … Ce n'était juste pas pensable pour moi. Beaucoup trop long pour un «imagine» si vous voulez mon avis.

M'enfin, j'espère quand même de tout cœur que cette suite vous plaira et que le récit est lisible et agréable tout comme les personnages Uwu Puis Connor m'a fait de la peine … Vous comprendrez pourquoi x) Je rattraperais ça dans une autre histoire avec Jenna ! No worries 3 (en manque de romance ? Nooonnnnnn du tout)

Ensuite **petite question** : Que pensez-vous d'un concours d'écriture ? Sur du JenxCon avec un prix à gagner ? Je pense que je détaillerais dans un autre chapitre mais je voulais déjà avoir vos avis sur la question.

* * *

Rencontre improbable [Partie 3]

«NE LA TOUCHE PAS !»

Emily fracassa la batte de baseball dans la tête du type qui voulait faire du mal à sa cousine. Henry laissa sortir un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol en perdant instantanément connaissance, le pantalon descendu et les bras le long du corps.

Jenna se laissa tranquillement glisser contre la gazinière tandis que sa cousine qui lui était venue au secours menaça l'autre garçon avec la batte qu'elle tenait à deux mains. L'homme balbutia des excuses en se collant contre le mur et en tendant une main tremblante vers la jeune femme folle furieuse qui s'apprêtait à lui exploser le visage tout comme son copain à terre.

«Dégage, connard !» Rugit-elle en levant la batte sur son épaule.

Le garçon trébucha sur ses pieds et lâcha immédiatement son arme à côté de Ralph pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et sortir le plus rapidement possible de cette maison maudite. L'Androïde gémit puis continua de marmonner des mots incompréhensibles en gardant ses bras sur sa tête et ses genoux repliés à son torse, incapable de sortir de sa peur.

«Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici, Jenna ! C'est quoi tout ce foutoir ?!» S'écria soudainement Emily en jetant la batte de côté pour se tourner pleinement vers sa cousine qui respirait rapidement contre la gazinière, les yeux larges sur le corps mou du garçon à ses pieds.

La femme déglutit péniblement puis colla sa main sur son nez qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas cassé et qu'elle ne devra pas donner une explication à son oncle ou encore à Connor sur ce qu'il venait de se produire ici. Jenna étendit ses jambes devant elle puis gémit doucement sous son souffle en refermant hermétiquement les yeux, encore un peu sonnée par le coup.

«C'est pas vrai … Regarde-toi.» Soupira Emily en venant se mettre accroupit devant sa pauvre cousine. Elle lui prit le visage dans ses mains et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sanglants en les remettant en arrière pour ne pas qu'il se colle dans le sang frais qui coulait à flot. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Emily chercha frénétiquement dans les quelques placards verts de la cuisine pour un chiffon ou quelque chose de semblable afin d'essuyer son nez et le sang. Jenna lui marmonna qu'il y avait encore un torchon dans le tiroir du bas à droite alors elle s'empressa de le récupérer pour ensuite le passer soigneusement et avec douceur sur son visage.

«Pas l'enfermer … Ralph ne veux pas mourir …» Gémit l'Androïde blond contre le mur, ce qui attira l'attention d'Emily sur lui et plus particulièrement sur sa LED rouge clignotante.

«Et lui, c'est qui ?! Il était avec eux ?» Demanda-t-elle vivement en pointant dédaigneusement le WR600 avec sa main, les sourcils levés à Jenna alors qu'elle attentait une réponse. Elle ignorait s'il fallait qu'elle panique ou si elle devait s'énerver avec sa cousine un peu trop naïve.

«Ne lui fait pas de mal, c'est Ralph, l'Androïde qui vit ici. Je l'aide depuis le début de semaine à faire de cette maison un endroit vivable. Il était tout seul depuis tellement longtemps et il porte de graves blessures à cause des humains comme eux …» Répondit rapidement Jenna en poussant le bras d'Henry avec son pied, la bouche tordue dans une grimace de dégoût pur.

«Mais tu es complètement inconsciente et irresponsable, ma pauvre fille ! Tu imagines ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas été là ?! En plus je suppose que Hank n'est pas au courant … Pourquoi tu fais ça, Jenna. Des cachoteries à ta propre famille ! Heureusement que j'ai décidée de te suivre sinon …» Emily referma la bouche et détourna le regard de sa cousine au visage coupable, les mains sur les hanches et à bout de souffle dans sa diatribe.

«Je … Je voulais vous le dire. Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont faire de Ralph s'ils apprennent qu'il est un meurtrier ! Il ne se contrôle pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute mais tu sais ce qui arrive aux Androïdes dysfonctionnels. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve enfermer, ou pire.» Jenna rabaissa le ton de sa voix pour ne pas que Ralph l'entende.

«Tu devrais nous faire un peu plus confiance, Jenna. Si tu nous l'aurais dit plus tôt, peut-être que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !» Réprimanda sévèrement Emily, les yeux plissés à sa cousine et débordante de colère.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Jenna jeta son chiffon ensanglanté de côté puis se leva du sol pour rejoindre Ralph qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il tremblait comme une feuille et refusait tout contact visuel avec elle ou avec Emily, alors elle leva calmement une main et toucha son épaule pour lui faire part de sa présence.

«Ralph, regarde-moi, tout vas bien, tu ne risques plus rien. C'est ma cousine, elle n'est pas méchante elle veut juste nous aidez, d'accord ? Il n'y a plus de danger, c'est fini.» Rassura du mieux qu'elle put Jenna en penchant la tête en avant lorsque l'Androïde retira son bras de sa tête pour la regarder.

Emily s'approcha doucement puis vint se mettre accroupit à côté de sa cousine et du WR600 méfiant, un pincement douloureux au cœur quand elle s'aperçut des affreuses blessures sur le côté gauche de son visage. C'était accablant de voir de quoi était capable les humains, s'attaquer sans aucune pitié à des Androïdes plus faibles.

Pour une simple histoire de divertissement.

«Je m'appelle Emily William. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Ralph.» Se présenta-t-elle gentiment en donnant un doux sourire à Ralph au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

«Amies de Ralph, gentils humains. Il … Il faut le pardonner, sa peur lui fait faire des choses horribles.» Expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix en se redressant contre le mur, sa main gauche grattant nerveusement son avant-bras droit.

«Oui, amies de Ralph.» Répéta Jenna en souriant et en lui donnant un hochement de tête encourageant, une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son genou pour lui apporter du soutien physique. Elle attendit que sa LED redevienne jaune pour venir se mettre assise à côté de lui contre le mur.

Après plusieurs longues minutes dans le silence, Emily se leva puis soupira longuement par la bouche pour tenter d'extraire sa peur et sa colère loin de son corps, encore prise par l'euphorie du moment après avoir assommé un homme à coup de batte. Elle passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux puis regarda autour d'elle à l'état de la cuisine ainsi qu'à la jolie peinture sur le mur. Elle sourit faiblement, c'était évident qu'elle venait de sa cousine.

«Jenna a un problème, oui elle perd du sang mais pas à cause de Ralph, non. Pas sa faute …» Affirma Ralph qui toucha du bout de l'index le sang sous le nez de la jeune femme à côté de lui.

«Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ils auraient pu te tuer.» Calma Jenna en allant récupérer le tissu qu'elle avait jetée tout à l'heure puis le passa sous son nez, ses yeux sur sa cousine qui faisait le tour de la cuisine.

Emily s'arrêta devant la fameuse peinture de Jenna et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine tout en tiquant ses doigts contre son avant-bras impatiemment. Forcément que sa cousine viendrait en aide à n'importe quel Androïde dans le besoin mais de là à mentir à son oncle puis à Connor … Même si elle a peur pour le destin du WR600, il y a toujours des solutions.

«Tu as donc passée tes dernières journées ici avec lui … Nettoyer cette vieille maison abandonnée qui, je le rappelle, va être détruite et en plus, personne à part moi est au courant.» Emily marqua un temps de pause pour se tourner vers Jenna aux côtés de Ralph, les sourcils levés «je ne sais pas si je dois t'admirer, ou te détester.»

Jenna sourit puis baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, amusée par le comportement de sa cousine qui commençait à digérée toute cette drôle d'histoire. Certes très inconsciente, mais cependant elle s'investissait à fond pour les Androïdes et les aidait comme elle le pouvait, même si cela signifiait se mettre inutilement en danger.

«Et Connor ? Tu lui as dit j'espère ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui mens aussi … S'il te plaît, rassure-moi.» Vint la question fatidique d'Emily. Elle claqua ses bras le long du corps avec une expression agacée lorsque sa cousine se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et qu'elle évita son regard. Emily posa ses poings contre ses hanches puis plissa les yeux.

«Tu dois lui dire ! Lui de toutes les personnes, Jenna, mince quoi ! Il a le droit de savoir ce que tu fais. Connor mène l'enquête sur toi depuis que je suis arrivée à Detroit. Il te suit, il essaye de savoir ce que tu manigance.» S'échauffa cette dernière avec un profond soupir exaspéré.

«J'ai peur de sa réaction, d'accord ? Je ne savais pas qu'il me suivait … J'ignorais même qu'il me suspectait.» Jenna avala, perturbée par cette dernière déclaration. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça venant de la part de son Connor. Après tout, c'était inscrit dans son programme donc techniquement logique.

«Tu préfères qu'il te tombe dessus et le découvre par lui-même ? Ne commence pas avec ce genre de mensonges, tu risques de le briser Jenna. En tout cas, hors de question que je lui en parle ! Ni à Connor, ni à Hank, c'est toi et toi seule qui doit le dire.» Prévint Emily en regardant sa cousine avec chagrin.

«Je vais lui dire. Je me sens horrible maintenant …» Renifla Jenna lorsque les larmes de culpabilité brouillèrent sa vision. Elle garda le chiffon sous son nez puis se leva en s'aidant du mur sous les yeux attentifs de sa cousine qui restait immobile au milieu de la cuisine.

Ralph lui donna une tape amicale sur la cuisse avant de se lever lui aussi et d'aller récupérer son feutre noir pour écrire sur le mur les sigles rA9, comme il aimait le faire depuis sa déviance. Il restait silencieux mais sa LED jaune clignotante indiquait son instabilité.

«Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?» Emily donna un coup de menton dans la direction de l'Androïde collé au mur qui faisait grincer horriblement la mine du feutre.

«Je ne sais pas mais il ne peut pas rester tout seul. Je dois m'occuper de lui Em, cette maison ne sera pas là éternellement.» Répondit Jenna d'un bref haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

«OK, mais ce type, là ? Et l'autre dans le salon ?» Renchérit sa cousine en se tournant maintenant vers Henry affaler sur le sol. Il n'était pas mort, il respirait dans un rythme régulier et bavait sur le sol, une tache de sang se formant dans ses cheveux blonds là où il y avait eu l'impact de la batte.

Jenna ouvrit la bouche après quelques secondes de réflexions mais fut couper par la voix aiguë de Ralph qui décida de prendre la parole à sa place. Le WR600 se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et s'exclama vivement en brandissant fièrement son feutre en l'air.

«On va les enterrer avec l'autre monsieur dans le jardin !» Il se mit à rire hystériquement puis lâcha son feutre pour ensuite courir et prendre les jambes d'Henry.

«Q-quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Jenna ? Un autre monsieur ? Dans le jardin ? Mais de quoi il parle !» S'écria Emily avec de grands yeux en suivant du regard l'Androïde qui tirait l'homme par les jambes jusque dans le salon.

«Euh … Eh bien, tu ne sais pas encore tout. Quand je te parlais de mes craintes pour Ralph … Disons qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête et fait quelques fois des erreurs, fatales.» Tenta vainement d'expliquer Jenna qui grinça des dents lorsque sa cousine leva sa main vers elle et pinça le bout de son nez avec l'autre.

«Stop, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je commence à me dire que je vais devenir folle avec tout ça. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? Je suis maintenant embarquer dans cette histoire. Alors, que faisons-nous ?» Soupira Emily en levant les yeux vers sa cousine, un infime sourire aux lèvres.

«Je savais que tu aimerais venir à Detroit ! Tu verras, Ralph est vraiment adorable et très attachant. Il faut juste lui inspirer confiance et lui montrer que l'on forme une famille, d'accord ?» Jenna s'approcha d'Emily et la serra dans ses bras, un immense sourire quand elle comprit que sa cousine adorée ne lui faisait pas la tête mais la soutenait.

«Ouais ouais. Il a l'air … Mignon. Par contre on va peut-être éviter de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Le type est inconscient mais nous devons nous en débarrasser, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais sans pour autant le liquider …» Précisa Emily en rendant la chaleureuse accolade.

«Ralph ! Attends !» Hurla Jenna lorsqu'elle se souvint que l'Androïde voulait enterrer les deux hommes dans le jardin. Elle reprit le chiffon contre son nez puis courut dans le salon à la poursuite du WR600 qui ne s'arrêtait pas de ricaner avec une pelle en main et dans l'autre la jambe d'Henry.

Elle réussit à lui en dissuader tant bien que mal avec sa cousine et balancèrent le garçon vivant dans une benne à ordure vide dans la rue d'à côté en s'assurant que personne ne les avait vus. Ensuite, celui qui avait été tué à coup de couteau par Ralph fut enterré dans le jardin non loin du vieux cadavre datant de déjà plusieurs mois en arrière.

Même si Emily les aidait, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire de ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec Jenna. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'aurait cru un jour devoir cacher un corps, sauver sa cousine d'un viol et protéger un assassin qui s'avérait être un Androïde battu par les humains. La vie pouvait être étrange par moment … Mais elle adorait ça ! C'était comme un retour en arrière avec toutes les bêtises qu'elles avaient pu faire ensembles étant jeunes.

«Bon, maintenant nous allons voir pour cette blessure. Il va falloir que l'on trouve une excuse pour notre oncle … Faisons un petit tour à la pharmacie avant de rentrer à la maison.» Emily attrapa le bras de Jenna pour qu'elle se tourne vers elle et qu'elle puisse voir son nez.

Il était un peu enflé, mais l'os n'avait pas été cassé et le saignement avait cessé. Par contre ce qui était inquiétant fut l'horrible hématome violet bordé de jaune qui se formait autour de son nez. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir et cela entraînera toute une série de question à ce sujet, mais au moins Jenna n'avait pas été blessée d'avantage au-delà de l'irréparable.

«Je vais bien, je t'assure.» Rassura sa cousine en écartant ses mains de ses joues, un peu embarrassée par son examen minutieux.

«Ralph est inquiet pour son amie … Il voulait intervenir mais sa peur l'en à empêcher. Ralph est terriblement désolé pour Jenna. Désolé … Désolé, il s'excuse.» S'excusa timidement l'Androïde nerveux à côté d'Emily qui regardait lui aussi le visage de la jeune femme, la LED passant au rouge et une expression triste.

«Je pense que si tu n'avais pas été là, Jenna serait beaucoup plus blessée. Tu as été très courageux Ralph, tu es quelqu'un de bien.» Emily cligna de l'œil au WR600 en utilisant des mots simples pour qu'il comprenne bien.

Ralph sourit puis baissa la tête vers le sol en joignant les mains devant lui, fier de la louange et ressentant son régulateur vibré beaucoup plus rapidement dans son compartiment. Il aimait sa nouvelle amie, elle était jolie et son sourire lui donnait des pressions étranges dans sa pompe à Thirium.

Après avoir promis à Ralph qu'elles reviendraient demain pour nettoyer les dégâts et passé du temps avec lui, Jenna et Emily partirent pour la pharmacie la plus proche et récupérer des pansements et compresses pour sa blessure. Même si les deux femmes à l'accueil conseillèrent vivement d'aller voir un médecin, Jenna refusa et préférait rentrer à la maison pour faire face à Connor et son oncle.

Avec un nouvel objectif en tête, trouver une bonne excuse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà maintenant trois fois qu'il appelait et toujours pas de réponse ! Hank allait devenir fou avec ses filles. Il leur avait pourtant demandé de rentrer pour vingt heures pourtant l'horloge tournait et dépassait bientôt les vingt-deux heures du soir.

«Je vais les chercher.» S'exclama Connor qui se leva d'un bond du canapé pour aller faire un tour dans le quartier. Lui aussi avait tenté d'appeler Jenna mais la jeune femme têtue ne lui avait pas répondu, une fois encore …

«Elle vont finir par me rendre dingue. Je viens avec toi.» Soupira le Lieutenant en massant ses paupières, fatigué de la rude journée de travail. Il se leva et récupéra son blouson au porte manteau tout en essayant de ne pas cédé à la panique ni de regarder le visage inquiet de l'Androïde devant la porte d'entrée.

Connor déglutit puis attendit avec une certaine impatience de pouvoir sortir et de faire un tour pour essayer de retrouver les deux filles qui avaient mystérieusement disparues. Il était mort d'inquiétude intérieurement car il ne voulait pas alerter de son état au Lieutenant Anderson qui gardait relativement bien son calme.

Mais alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à sortir de la maison, la porte s'ouvrit avec vacarme et les deux jeunes femmes qui les préoccupaient depuis plus de deux heures entrèrent en riant par-ci par-là bras dessus, bras dessous. Manquant de peu de jeter la porte dans la figure de l'Androïde détective, Jenna arrêta subitement de rire et tapa nerveusement les côtes de sa cousine pour qu'elle arrête elle aussi de ricaner bêtement.

«Bordel de merde ! Où étiez-vous passés ?! Vous ne savez plus vous servir d'un putain de téléphone pour prévenir les gens ? Et arrête de rire toi.» Sermonna férocement Hank en pointant son doigt en direction d'Emily qui couvrit sa bouche pour se taire.

«Mince, j'ai complètement oubliée de te dire que nous avions prévues de sortir ensembles ce soir … Je suis désolée tonton. On n'a pas vue l'heure passée, je t'assure.» S'excusa sincèrement Jenna qui relâcha le bras de sa cousine, embêtée de ne pas avoir répondue au téléphone.

Connor plissa suspicieusement les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua le terrible bleu sur le nez de Jenna et le sang sur sa chemise blanche. D'un rapide scan, il comprit que cela venait d'un coup de poing mais qu'heureusement l'os n'avait pas été brisé. Il sorti de sa zone d'analyse puis se positionna juste devant la jeune femme pour lui prendre le visage et la faire lever la tête vers lui, les doigts traçant délicatement les contours de sa blessure visible.

«C'est quoi ça !» Gueula Hank qui poussa l'Androïde de côté pour avoir lui aussi un aperçût du visage de sa nièce. Au contraire de Connor, il attrapa sans douceur le menton de Jenna pour qu'elle n'essaye pas de détourner la tête loin de lui, une grimace renfrogné.

«Arrête, tu me fait mal ! Ce n'est rien …» Balbutia Jenna qui tenta une nouvelle fois de tourner la tête et retirer son menton de la prise de son oncle. Oups, elles avaient oubliées de couvrir la blessure …

«Oui, rien du tout. Juste un petit accident, c'est à cause de moi. Nous nous sommes battues pour plaisanter et j'ai sans faire exprès foutu mon poing dans son visage. Tu aurais dû voir le combat entre nous, c'était vraiment génial ! J'ai même réussi à envoyer Jenna au tapis, hein Jen ?» S'expliqua rapidement Emily qui éloigna sa cousine de Hank et de Connor, tous deux les dévisageant longuement.

«Oui exactement. Elle est douée au combat.» Acquit Jenna en donnant un sourire forcé lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son Androïde. Il lui leva un sourcil incrédule puis croisa ses bras derrière le dos, la LED virant subitement au rouge alors qu'il décela sans difficulté le mensonge des deux filles. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas crédibles …

«Ne me prenez pas pour un con. Vous avez toutes les deux des visages coupables, alors on ne me la fait pas à moi.» Hank croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis fronça les sourcils aux deux cousines trop nerveuses pour le confort.

Emily n'arrêta cependant pas de sourire sciemment tout en regardant fixement son oncle furieux. En revanche, elle glissa un bras derrière le dos de Jenna et la pinça pour qu'elle dise tout de suite la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était produit et ce qu'elle manigançait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais sa cousine se contenta de siffler et de s'éloigner d'elle en se massant le bas du dos, ne supportant bientôt plus le regard accusateur de Connor.

«Nous nous sommes battues, c'est tout. Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas répondue au téléphone. Je rentrerais à l'heure demain soir mais maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais aller me coucher.» Répondit amèrement Jenna en plissant les yeux à son oncle avant de se retourner et de courir à sa chambre, mettant fin aux arguments.

Emily soupira dans la défaite mais suivit tout de même sa cousine jusque dans sa chambre pour lui parler et éventuellement lui faire changer d'avis. Elle n'avait pas manqué le regard douloureux de Hank ni celui de Connor à sa réponse un peu crue, mais la jeune femme avait passé une journée difficile et devait retrouver ses esprits avant d'engager la discussion sur Ralph.

Hank grommela dans sa barbe en secouant la tête dans le déni, absolument pas content du comportement récent de Jenna ni celui d'Emily. Il donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de Connor suivit d'un petit sourire triste car il savait parfaitement que le RK800 souffrait également du manque de présence de Jenna. Il déprimait, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Connor, tout sera à nouveau pareil dans quelques jours.» Rassura le Lieutenant après avoir donné une dernière petite secousse à l'épaule de l'Androïde silencieux.

Il ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder fixement le sol, la LED rouge clignotante et la pompe pulsant difficilement contre les plaques de son ventre.

Les deux jours suivants, les jeunes femmes rendirent visites à Ralph et lui tenaient compagnie la plupart de la journée. Après une petite vérification dans la benne à ordure, Emily fut soulagée de voir que le garçon qui avait voulu faire du mal à Jenna avait disparu. Pour l'instant c'était un problème en moins, mais pour combien de temps ?

Elles avaient nettoyé le sang dans le salon ainsi que ramasser la casse, tout cela en veillant sur l'Androïde instable qui les aidait joyeusement. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à la cousine de Jenna et cela lui retira un énorme poids des épaules, ayant eu peur que le WR600 était beaucoup trop proche d'elle jusqu'à vouloir briser les barrières de l'amitié.

Jenna sourit pensivement tout en regardant les deux rires proches des morceaux du piano, un sachet poubelle en main et dans l'autre des bouts de bois. L'Androïde bégayait beaucoup et faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains, ce qui faisait rire Emily et ainsi entrainait régulièrement un grand sourire chez Ralph. Ils s'entendaient à merveilles au plus grand bonheur de Jenna qui ne pouvait qu'être plus qu'heureuse pour eux.

Une fois la maison et les preuves de l'accident nettoyées, Emily proposa à Ralph et à sa cousine de dormir ici et de faire des jeux avec l'Androïde. Non pas sans prévenir leur oncle ni même Connor ! L'excuse était qu'Emily avait proposée à sa cousine de venir dormir chez un ami du lycée et qu'elle devait juste récupérer quelques affaires à la maison et donc au passage, prévenir Hank.

Donc quand le soir tomba tranquillement et qu'il était aux alentours des vingt-heures, Jenna se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison de son oncle en faisant bien attention de n'avoir reçu aucun appel ni message car hors de question de décevoir une fois encore ceux qu'elle aimait tendrement ! Une petite appréhension se glissa au sein de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle prenait le bus jusqu'au 115 Michigan.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment parlé avec Connor ni même avec Hank depuis le petit accrochage et elle avait extrêmement honte de son comportement distant et froid, tout cela pour cacher son secret. Comment pouvait-elle agir de cette manière avec ses proches et plus particulièrement avec l'Androïde qu'elle aimait ? Elle était injuste, terriblement injuste même.

Peut-être que Connor ne réagirait pas aussi mal en apprenant l'existence de Ralph … Peut-être qu'il ne dirait rien ni même n'apportera des accusations à son égard. Serait-ce possible qu'elle n'ait pas suffisamment confiance en lui ? Qui est-ce qu'elle protégeait, finalement ?

Jenna poussa un lourd soupir puis posa son front contre la vitre froide en regardant le paysage défilant. Le bus s'arrêta non loin de la rue qu'elle devait prendre puis elle descendit rapidement en gardant une prise ferme sur son sac, un trou à la place du cœur. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à son oncle ni à Connor car elle craignait de voir la déception sur leur visage, incapable d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Elle arriva devant la maison et vit avec surprise que la voiture de son oncle n'était pas là et que de la fumée sortait de la cheminée, signe que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils puis jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre à sa droite pour voir de la lumière dans le salon.

«Curieux …» Se dit-elle à elle-même en ouvrant la porte et en entrant dans la maison.

Immédiatement à son entrée, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture envahie ses sens. Jenna sentit sa gorge se serrée lorsqu'elle vit Connor dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelque chose dos à elle. N'ayant pas encore remarqué sa présence, elle s'aventura dans le salon jusqu'à la limite de la cuisine en regardant confusément l'Androïde détective qui faisait la cuisine.

Connor finit par se retourner pour lui faire face en essuyant rapidement ses mains humides sur sa chemise bleue, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme de la jeune femme qui venait de faire son entrée.

«Bonsoir, Jenna.» Dit-il joyeusement en penchant la tête sur le côté, clairement heureux de la voir.

«Bonsoir, Connor.» Répondit automatiquement Jenna en déglutissant péniblement et en rendant le petit sourire à l'Androïde à quelques pas d'elle «Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nous fêtons quelque chose ?»

«Je … Je voulais m'excuser pour les derniers jours. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi en ce moment alors je voulais te faire une surprise. Et aussi, passé du temps en ta compagnie, si tu le veux bien ?» Demanda-t-il, le front sillonné et un semblant d'espoir luisant dans ses yeux bruns émotifs. Il voulant tant resserrer les liens avec elle …

«Connor …» Laissa sortir Jenna qui sentit les larmes lui venir. C'était extrêmement touchant ce qu'il faisait pour elle et elle se sentait encore plus horrible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais que faisait-elle, bon sang ! A quoi jouait-elle ? De plus, il n'avait pas à s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit !

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table ronde joliment préparée munis de deux longues bougies blanches, un peu comme un diner en tête à tête même si les Androïdes ne mangeaient pas. Il faisait la cuisine pour elle, avait tout préparé pour passer du temps avec elle, s'était certainement débrouiller pour éloigner Hank le temps qu'il fallait et qu'avait-il en retour ? Des cachoteries inutiles.

Jenna avala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge puis secoua doucement la tête en claquant ses bras le long de son corps, le cœur affligé par les remords qui ne cessaient de la tourmenter. Elle avait été affreuse avec lui ses derniers temps, il était temps de réparer les dégâts.

«Bien-sûr que je veux passer du temps avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon comportement, ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute, Connor. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça.» Chuchota-t-elle en travers ses larmes et en levant les yeux vers l'Androïde perplexe.

«Mais je le veux.» Assura ce dernier en offrant un beau sourire à pleine dents. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, bien au contraire ! Il voulait qu'elle soit à nouveau heureuse avec lui mais cette attitude le déstabilisait un peu. N'aimait-elle pas sa surprise ? Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait déjà dormir ? Cette dernière pensée l'attrista et fit lentement tombé son sourire.

Jenna essuya ses yeux puis marcha rapidement pour prendre l'Androïde dans ses bras et le tenir fermement contre elle. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou puis cacha son visage dans sa chemise qui sentait bon, souriant en travers ses larmes lorsqu'elle sentit les bras du RK800 l'encercler chaleureusement.

«Tu me rends déjà tellement heureuse, Connor, tu n'as absolument rien à prouver. J'adore ta surprise, c'est vraiment magnifique.» Lui dit-elle en levant la tête pour lui adresser un sourire débordant d'adoration.

«Dans ce cas, je suis heureux.» Connor lui embrassa le front puis la dirigea ensuite vers la table en lui proposant de prendre place. Il lui versa du vin, alluma les bougies tout en continuant de fignoler son plat encore mystérieux. Les deux engagèrent une petite discussion autour du travail et des récentes enquêtes jusqu'à faire oublier à Jenna tous ses soucis.

Sa surprise fut complète quand l'Androïde lui servi son plat préféré, des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Il savait vraiment tout d'elle, de ses préférences en couleurs à ses shampoings jusqu'à la nourriture qui pourtant, ne le concernait pas. Un Androïde détective qui faisait une tâche normalement réservée qu'aux robots ménagers. Comment avait-il fait ? Etait-ce un ajout à son programme ou bien plusieurs recherches fructueuses sur internet ? Bien qu'il manque un peu d'assaisonnements au plat, il avait très bien fait son travail comme d'habitude.

Connor engagea la conversation autour des journées de Jenna avec sa cousine en regardant pensivement la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la table, les mains jointes sur ses genoux et un large sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'être avec elle. Elle lui répondit sans difficulté et avec joie mais il décelait tout de même une petite nervosité dans son regard ainsi qu'une légère hausse de son rythme cardiaque, un peu comme tous les autres jours depuis peu.

Décidant que ce n'était absolument pas le moment de poursuivre son enquête personnelle, Connor prit la main de Jenna dans la sienne lorsqu'elle baissa honteusement les yeux sur la table pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Il planta un doux baiser sur ses jointures puis l'assura que si elle ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes ce soir, il comprenait parfaitement.

Le soulagement était à son comble dans le cœur de Jenna mais en contrepartie, la douleur morale de lui mentir la frappait de plein fouet. Elle ne pouvait pas partager son secret maintenant où la soirée risquait d'être gâcher ! Et hors de question d'enlever l'épanouissement du visage de l'Androïde, pas quand ils étaient aussi proche l'un de l'autre après si longtemps.

Alors elle se contenta de lui donner un beau sourire qui suffit à Connor pour ne pas continuer avec ses questions. Il se leva, débarrassa la table avec l'aide de Jenna puis l'entraîna dans le salon en utilisant sa LED pour activer la chaine hi-fi et faire jouer une musique calme. Prenant sa main dans la sienne et mettant l'autre à sa hanche, il dansa lentement avec elle, un sourire conquis aux lèvres.

Perdu dans la romance, Jenna ne pensa à rien d'autre que Connor et à quel point elle l'aimait. Difficile pour elle d'imaginer une vie sans cet Androïde. Il avait tellement de qualités, de bienveillances et débordait de sincérité … Chaque pensées et gestes étaient véridiques. Donc les mêmes questions lui revinrent à l'esprit, comment faisait-elle pour lui mentir ?

Elle avait peur. Peur de ses réactions s'il découvrait ce qui lui était récemment arrivé et peur pour son ami …

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement mais soudainement et sans prévenir, Connor la récupéra dans ses bras. Ce qui donna un éclat de rire à Jenna qui par la suite, s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber même s'il n'avait aucune difficulté pour la porter. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre ouverte avec son épaule puis la déposa délicatement sur le lit, un regard calculateur et un sourire séduisant, ce qui donna un haut le cœur à Jenna.

Elle trembla d'anticipation sous son regard brûlant de désir et ses mains d'expert qui glissaient le longs de ses côtes jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le devant de sa chemise. Il déposa d'abord ses lèvres sur les siennes puis ensuite lui embrassa avidement la clavicule tout en remontant le long de sa peau chaude, les bras de Jenna autour de son cou. Elle soupira agréablement puis son regard se posa pensivement sur le plafond au-dessus d'elle, son sourire mourant lentement pour être remplacer par un froncement de sourcil doux.

Malheureusement cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Connor qui se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux en imitant son expression, les coudes de chaque côté d'elle. Il avait senti le changement de son rythme cardiaque ainsi que sa détresse émotionnelle de plus en plus accrue tout comme sa respiration laborieuse. Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis sa LED vira au jaune à la petite crainte qui se glissait dans ses systèmes en voyant le visage méditatif de la jeune femme.

«Quelque chose ne va pas ?» Demanda-t-il, inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

«Non. Je réfléchissait juste …» Répondit-elle en mâchant sur sa lèvre inférieure tout en gardant cette même expression troublée. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu, elle lui sourit doucement puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre jouait avec sa chemise ouverte qui donnait accès à sa belle poitrine.

«Connor, je dois te dire quelque chose. Au sujet des derniers jours …» Poursuivit-elle lorsque l'Androïde se redressa sur ses genoux pour mieux la regarder, invraisemblablement anxieux par la tournure de la soirée.

«Oui ?» Pressa-t-il, les sourcils levés.

«Rien. Je t'en reparlerais demain si ça ne te dérange pas. C'est très important mais ça peut attendre.» Sourit-elle en perdant totalement confiance en elle. Pas avec cette tête qu'il lui faisait, elle n'y arriverait pas.

Evidemment qu'il attendait avec impatience de comprendre toutes ses cachoteries et pourquoi elle prenait autant d'affaires dans la maison, mais il respectait son choix et décida de ne pas la brusquer. Bien que cette dernière remarque le rende encore plus confus et soucieux, Connor reprit ce qu'il avait commencé avec elle, à son plus grand plaisir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jenna n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle était censée rejoindre Ralph et sa cousine à la maison abandonnée mais cela risquait d'être un petit peu délicat au vue des circonstances … Elle aimerait au moins pouvoir atteindre son téléphone dans son sac mais l'Androïde qui se reposait à côté d'elle la tenait fermement contre lui.

Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant fixement la LED bleue à la tempe de Connor. Elle voulait essayer de se glisser loin de ses bras et du lit pour prévenir Emily mais à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, il resserrait instinctivement sa prise sur elle. De plus, il ouvrira sans aucun doute les yeux aux moindres bruits dans la chambre … Ce qui entraînerait un autre interrogatoire qu'elle préférait éviter.

Poussant un soupir interne, elle baissa les yeux sur sa main posée sur sa poitrine dénudée, tapotant ses doigts sur son torse lisse pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution. Elle ne pourra plus rien faire ce soir alors elle s'installa mieux contre l'Androïde et enroula sa jambe autour de la sienne en reposant mieux sa tête sur son bras. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, les vibrations continuelles du régulateur la berçant tranquillement.

Dans une position parfaite pour s'endormir, Jenna sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Connor s'habilla pour retourner au commissariat de Police où il devait absolument finir les 206 dossiers restants avant la fin de la journée sinon Fowler sera fou de rage. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en enfilant sa chemise blanche bouton par bouton, Jenna qui le regardait silencieusement avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Elle portait sa chemise bleue de la nuit dernière qui était deux fois trop grande pour elle mais c'était amusant et plaisait énormément à l'Androïde RK800.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis se posa dos contre les coussins en pliant son genou droit, admirant tranquillement Connor qui se préparait dos à elle. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de ramper jusqu'à lui et de se laisser tomber sur son dos, les bras accrocher à son cou et les mains agrippant sa chemise pour l'empêcher de finir son travail.

«Reste avec moi.» Ronronna-t-elle à son oreille, satisfaite quand elle le sentit frissonner sous sa voix.

«J'aimerais mais je ne peux pas, je dois aller au commissariat pour terminer mes rapports. J'essayerais de finir rapidement pour être à nouveau avec toi.» Promis-t-il en prenant les mains de Jenna dans les siennes et en lui rendant son sourire, amusé par ses actions.

«Dépêche-toi.» Grogna Jenna qui lui mordit l'oreille avant de lui embrasser la LED et de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse terminer son habillement.

D'un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres car il était en retard, Connor se précipita dans un taxi pour aller à son travail en priant pour que personne ne remarque son absence et lui fasse de reproches. Il ne pouvait pas être en retard, c'était contraire à ses principes ! Mais néanmoins il ne regrettait absolument rien de la soirée d'hier et arborait un grand sourire aux merveilleux souvenirs, plus détendu que jamais.

Après qu'il soit parti, Jenna se dépêcha de s'habiller et de rejoindre sa cousine Emily et Ralph qui n'avaient pas donnés de nouvelles depuis hier soir. Son téléphone affichait un grand nombre de message appartenant à sa cousine morte d'inquiétude par son silence ainsi que son absence. Jenna sourit puis décida de ne rien lui dire, car c'était personnel et elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire les détails.

Une fois arrivée à la maison et après avoir frappée deux fois à la porte pour alerter de sa présence, elle entra dans le salon pour être confronter à une situation tout à fait amusante. Sa cousine Emily était assise à la table juste en face de Ralph et soignait ses lourdes blessures au visage, tout cela sous le regard attentif du WR600 qui avait la bouche ouverte.

«Euh … J'espère que je ne dérange pas. J'ai frappée !» Ricana Jenna en mettant son sac de côté, son rire devenant plus fort quand sa cousine sursauta et que Ralph bondit de sa chaise pour venir la saluer.

«Merde, Jen, où était-tu passée ? Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, encore une fois. Préviens quand tu changes de plan !» Réprimanda Emily, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une petite rougeur aux joues.

«Ralph est content de revoir Jenna ! Il s'amusait beaucoup avec sa nouvelle amie. Même s'il avait peur qu'elle le laisse tout seul parce que tu n'étais pas là …» Avoua ce dernier en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, les yeux au sol et devant Jenna mais trépignant d'impatience.

«Je n'ai pas pu venir, je suis désolée. J'ai eu un empêchement …» Elle sourit puis sentit ses joues devenir rouges d'embarras sous le regard songeur de sa cousine qui comprit rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé et de quelle nature était son empêchement.

«Ouais, je vois. J'espère que tu en as profité pour dire la vérité à Connor.» Renchérit Emily d'un haussement de sourcils provocateur.

«Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste à cause de moi.» Confia sa cousine sans donner le moindre contact visuel à Emily.

Jenna leva sa main et donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de Ralph qui marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre à côté d'elle. Il avait maintenant un grand pansement sur toute sa blessure et le Thirium qui avait séché sur sa pommette soigneusement lavé. L'Androïde avait l'air en meilleure santé de jour en jour et c'était très encourageant à voir !

«C'est pas vrai, Jenna !» Souffla brusquement Emily en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Oui je sais ce n'est pas bien, mais tu aurais dû le voir … Je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire de mal et l'inquiété, ni même Hank. Peut-être que nous devrions penser à un nouveau plan ?» Suggéra rapidement Jenna qui prit plusieurs pas en avant, essayant de convaincre sa cousine en rogne avec ses yeux doux.

«Et que pouvons-nous faire ! Je te signale que deux des types qui vous ont agressés sont en liberté. C'est un miracle que la police n'a pas encore débarquer ici et flinguer Ralph pour son meurtre ! Tu imagines un peu si Hank et Connor sont mis sur l'affaire ? Et qu'ils apprennent que nous étions dans le coup ? Je pense que les dégâts seront irréparables, et se sera trop tard pour les regrets.» Accusa Emily en déglutissant nerveusement rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

«Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux rien dire parce que je sais très bien ce qu'ils feront à Ralph s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il a massacré à coups de couteaux deux humains ! Je suis peut-être de la Police, mais je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui.» Rappela Jenna, de plus en plus en colère.

«Ralph pas méchant …» Chuchota soudainement l'Androïde, sa LED passant du jaune au rouge en une fraction de seconde mais les deux humaines poursuivirent le débat.

«Oui, je sais mais plus nous attendons, et plus se sera pire. Il va falloir leur dire la vérité ou nous risquons d'être mises en prison ! C'est ce que tu veux ?» Gronda Emily en plissant les yeux, les dents et les poings serrées.

«Je ne veux pas qu'ils tues Ralph pour ce qu'il a fait !» S'offusqua Jenna avec de grands yeux, les mains levées devant elle. C'était un véritable dilemme.

«RALPH PAS MÉCHANT !» Hurla d'une voix assourdissante le WR600 qui brandit rapidement son couteau et le tint vers Jenna en signe d'avertissement, complètement instable mentalement et plus sûr de ses gestes.

«Ralph ! Calme-toi ! Ne fais pas ça !» Cria Emily qui courut vite vers sa cousine en panique devant l'Androïde menaçant.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Connor entra dans le magasin 24/24 de Detroit pour pirater le système informatique et découvrir ce qu'avait acheté Jenna au cours de la semaine. Fowler lui avait donné congé après avoir vu à quel point l'Androïde souffrait de ne plus être avec sa coéquipière alors il lui accorda cette journée pour qu'il se repose et surtout, pour avoir la Paix.

N'ayant pas trouvé Jenna à la maison comme il s'y attendait, il décida de continuer à mener son enquête et d'éventuellement la retrouver dans la ville. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui expliquera ce qu'il n'allait pas en ce moment mais son impatience et son intrigue le porta à faire ses recherches de son côté.

Connor salua d'un bref signe de tête poli le caissier puis posa à plat ses mains sur le comptoir, entrant d'ores et déjà dans le système informatique sans même que l'humain ne s'en aperçoive. En quelques secondes, il avait toutes les informations concernant les achats de Jenna Anderson depuis le début du mois et ses découvertes furent très … Déconcertantes. Que faisait-elle avec ce type de matériel ?

«Hé, je peux vous aider ?» Demanda l'homme en regardant étrangement l'Androïde RK800.

«Non, pas besoin.» Répondit Connor en serrant abruptement la mâchoire. Il ressorti aussitôt de la boutique tout en examinant attentivement toutes les choses qu'il avait amassé au fil du temps et qui commençait à faire sens dans sa tête.

Des objets de rénovation et du quotidien, de la peinture, des pansements … Que fabriquait Jenna ?

Il leva subitement les yeux en face de lui lorsqu'il entendit un cri et pas n'importe lequel, celui qui lui donnait de violentes peurs au fin fond de sa pompe à Thirium. Celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde entendre et le rendait fébrile à ses pieds …

 _Jenna._

Cela venait de la maison en face du trottoir, celle avec les briques rouges et le grillage qui entourait toute la propriété. Rentrant subitement dans sa zone d'analyse, Connor prévisualisa un moyen rapide et efficace pour pénétrer cette maison en ayant plusieurs possibilités qui s'affichaient dans sa vision.

Il devait faire vite ! Sa Jenna était en danger.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Ralph donnait des coups de couteau dans l'air tout en s'approchant des deux humaines plaidant pour qu'il retrouve son calme. Sa main tremblait incontrolablement et sa LED ne cessait de clignoter à sa tête, démontrant son instabilité et son stress grandissant. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait trop peur des humains et de la mort.

«Ralph, s'il te plaît, écoute ! Tu ne dois rien faire de mal, nous allons trouver une solution.» Tenta Emily en mettant sa main à l'horizontal devant l'Androïde à la respiration rapide.

«Non, non ! Ralph pas méchant, pas méchant … Il en contrôle pas sa colère mais sa peur l'oblige à se défendre ! Il ne veut pas que les humains lui fassent du mal … Encore.» Débita le WR600 qui passait sa lame de couteau d'une fille à l'autre.

Jenna pinça les lèvres puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque la fenêtre à sa gauche vola en éclat et que quelqu'un bondit sur Ralph, le mettant immédiatement à terre et loin de son couteau de cuisine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'élargirent dans le choc en voyant Connor se battre avec l'Androïde sur le sol.

«Ralph !» Hurlèrent le deux cousines en regardant avec horreur le RK800 attrapé la cape du WR600 et le jeter contre un mur, plus fou que jamais.

Ralph glapit de douleur en essayant de sortir de la prise du nouvel Androïde mais il fut brutalement tirer par le cou et en arrière dans la table du salon, l'envoyant voler en morceau par la force de l'impact.

Son dos frappa le sol mais il se décala rapidement lorsque le RK800 voulu frapper son poing dans son visage, la bouche tordue dans une grimace profonde et ses yeux remplis de rage sur son nouvel ennemi. Normalement, il n'attaquerait pas comme ça un Androïde, mais il avait toutes les raisons de le faire après l'avoir vu menacer Jenna et sa cousine avec un couteau.

D'un cri de rage, Connor sauta sur le WR600 pour le pousser brutalement dans le mur voisin avec le poids de son propre corps. Maintenant Ralph se battait également contre lui, la peur remplacée par la colère vive. Il le frappa à l'estomac à de maintes reprises et après avoir réussi à le déstabiliser suffisamment, surtout quand il toucha sa pompe, Ralph s'écarta pour rejoindre Jenna et se cacher derrière elle et sa cousine.

«Connor ! Stop ! Je t'en supplie !» Plaida-t-elle quand il se releva pour poursuivre cette bagarre, un peu de Thirium coulant du coin de sa bouche.

Le RK800 se redressa puis passa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche tout en plissant les yeux à Jenna et Emily ainsi que l'Androïde qui se cachait derrière elles. Il en comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ici ni pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes le regardaient avec peur alors qu'elles venaient d'être agresser par un modèle WR600 …

«Jenna ?» Questionna-t-il, sa colère rapidement remplacer par la confusion profonde, surtout lorsque Ralph attrapa la main de la femme et la tira derrière lui d'une manière protectrice.

«Pas faire de mal à Jenna, Ralph ne laissera pas faire, pas cette fois. Il protège … Son amie, Jenna est son amie, l'amie de Ralph … Emily et Jenna sont à Ralph !» Cria l'Androïde en basculant les deux filles derrière lui malgré les protestations.

«Q-quoi ? Non, Jenna n'est pas à toi, elle est à moi !» Eclata Connor dans une pure panique, incapable de comprendre la situation et son niveau de stress atteignant des niveaux trop élevés. Il sentit ses yeux devenir humides à l'effroi qui s'écoulait en lui rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir été remplacer. C'était comme si son régulateur venait de lui être arraché, mais en tellement plus accablant.

«Connor, calme-toi et écoute-moi ! Ralph, laisse-moi partir, je ne crains rien du tout avec lui.» Rassura Jenna en poussant doucement l'Androïde nerveux de côté près de sa cousine qui l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'il n'essaye rien.

«Jenna, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis dans l'incapacité de comprendre … Je … Mon système, rencontre des difficultés. Pourquoi … » Hésita Connor en avalant difficilement, la douleur atroce descriptible sur son visage alors qu'il fixait intensément la jeune femme qui se rapprochait de lui.

Sa LED refusait de revenir au jaune car ses biocomposants étaient actuellement en ébullitions et ses peurs l'empêchaient d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il essayait de comprendre la situation mais plus il le faisait, et plus il paniquait.

«Je sais. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps. J'ai rencontrée Ralph dans cette vieille maison délabrée en début de semaine et j'avais peur de te le dire … Peur de te dire qu'il était instable et potentiellement dangereux. Je devais lui venir en aide, malgré ses erreurs. Je ne supporte pas de laisser souffrir les Androïdes, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner !» Se défendit Jenna en sentant ses propres larmes lui montées aux yeux quand Connor afficha une réelle trahison sur son visage.

«Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu … Tu as peur de moi, Jenna.» Dit froidement le RK800 en serrant la mâchoire, une terrible affliction en lui. Il se sentait trahi, incompris et abattu.

«Connor, attends !» Cria Jenna quand l'Androïde en question se détourna pour sortir de la maison, voulant à tout prix cacher ses larmes et sa lourde peine qui causait beaucoup de tort à ses biocomposants vitaux.

Mais il ne put aller bien loin car des bras s'entourèrent autour de lui et l'empêchèrent de faire un pas de plus. Il ferma les yeux puis déglutit en sentant le corps de Jenna dans son dos qui le tenait désespérément pour qu'il ne parte pas, ravagée par les sanglots. Elle hoquetait dans son dos mais refusait de le lâcher par peur qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne revienne jamais.

«Ne pars pas s'il te plaît … Ne me laisse pas. Laisse-moi tout expliquer.» S'apitoya Jenna en pressant sa joue dans la veste de Connor, les yeux hermétiquement fermés tandis que plus de larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

«Connor, je t'assure que les intentions de Jenna étaient toutes sauf mauvaises. Elle allait t'en parler. C'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous le dire quand j'ai découvert Ralph.» Emily relâcha les épaules de Ralph quand elle en conclut qu'il était suffisamment calme pour lui faire confiance.

Le silence qui suivit était un véritable calvaire pour Jenna qui sentait son cœur s'écrouler en morceau autour de ses pieds. Elle était déchirée à l'idée de perdre Connor par sa faute et son manque de confiance envers lui. Donc au moment où il posa ses mains sur les siennes, elle pensait d'abord qu'il allait la repousser et lui dire d'aller au diable, mais Connor n'était absolument pas comme ça. Il l'aimait bien trop fort et dépendait d'elle.

Il délia doucement les mains de Jenna pour qu'elle le relâche et qu'il puisse se retourner vers elle et prendre son menton entre son pouce et son index, ses yeux malheureux et humides dans les siens accablés par toute cette histoire. Il esquissa un faible sourire puis caressa tendrement son pouce sur son menton, la LED jaune et nettement moins en colère.

«J'accepte.»

Cela suffisait à Jenna et Emily pour expliquer en long et en large ce qu'il s'était produit au cours de la semaine en veillant à ne rien dire au sujet de Henry pour l'instant.

De par ses explications concluantes, Connor comprenait pourquoi Jenna avait fait une chose pareille. Il savait qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement les Androïdes et détestait avec passion l'injustice. Mais par contre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était son manque de confiance en lui ou en le Lieutenant Anderson.

Mais son jugement changea rapidement lorsque les cousines parlèrent des deux hommes morts par la main du modèle WR600 dysfonctionnel. Effectivement, ses craintes étaient donc fondées sur de bonnes bases car la première chose qu'il aurait faite en apprenant la nouvelle, aurait été de mettre en cellule Ralph pour examen.

Donc son sentiment de trahison s'atténua au fil des explications jusqu'à devenir inexistant. Jenna avait tenu le secret pour protéger son ami malgré qu'il reste un meurtrier malgré lui. Mais peut-être que lui et Hank pourraient faire passer ça pour de la maltraitance qui aurait abouti à un disfonctionnement du programme ?

A cette solution, le sourire de Jenna devint lumineux tout comme celui d'Emily qui soupira de soulagement. Connor le prenait bien, la peur et l'angoisse partaient peu à peu de leurs corps tremblotants alors que Ralph s'extasiait devant ses sigles rA9 de différents coloris sur le mur du salon.

«Il ne reste plus qu'à le dire à notre oncle … Ça ne va pas être facile.» Soupira Emily en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux gris attentionnés sur l'Androïde qui parlait à lui-même près de la cheminée.

«Je vous apporterais mon soutien. Le Lieutenant risque de ne pas apprécié, mais il sera tolérable pour le sort du WR600. Je pense qu'il sera touché par son histoire.» Conclut Connor en s'adossant contre sa chaise, ses doigts jouant avec sa pièce de calibrage.

«Je croise les doigts pour que tu as raison, Connor. Je n'aimerais pas me battre contre Hank.» Renchérit Jenna en adoptant la même posture que lui.

«Mes statistiques indiquent que nous avons 83% de chance de le convaincre.» Lui répondit Connor d'un petit clin d'œil ainsi qu'un léger sourire aux lèvres, heureux et soulagé après ses explications. Il avait vraiment eu la peur de sa vie d'avoir été remplacé …

Un peu plus tard, pendant que Jenna appelait Hank pour les rencontrer à la vieille maison abandonnée, Connor fit le tour du propriétaire en scannant les environs pour se familiarisé avec son environnement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était dans sa nature et incorporé à jamais dans son programme de détective !

Il alla à l'extérieur pour voir par où passait Jenna et sa cousine pour rendre visite à Ralph. Intelligentes … Passer par le parking abandonné était une bonne idée pour passer inaperçu. Le RK800 ne put contenir la petite pointe d'agacement quand il se souvint d'avoir perdu de vue Jenna dans la circulation. C'était une petite maligne.

Il retourna près de la benne à ordure bleue et quand il scanna le périmètre, il vit qu'une batte de baseball traînait dans un coin près du mur de la cour. Connor s'accroupit devant elle et fut surpris d'y trouver des traces de sang et des empreintes d'un homme sur le manche. D'une analyse gustative, il détermina l'identité de la personne et la nota dans sa tête.

Retournant ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison, Connor se dirigea vers la cuisine et l'inspecta minutieusement sous toutes les coutures. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une très belle œuvre d'art qui représentait le visage du modèle WR600 défectueux. Il sourit à lui-même, prenant une photo de cette peinture car il savait parfaitement qui était l'artiste derrière elle.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine lorsque son regard aiguisé croisa quelque chose de suspect. Une tâche de sang sur le sol, juste devant la gazinière. Il passa son scan sur la zone et s'aperçut rapidement que du sang avait été nettoyé sur le carrelage. Mais quelque chose l'interpela immédiatement, ce n'était pas le sang du jeune homme qu'il avait découvert sur la batte.

Il trempa deux doigts dans la tâche et déposa l'échantillon sur sa langue, encore plus perplexe lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait du sang de Jenna Anderson. Grâce à cela et la batte dans le jardin, il put visualiser la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la cuisine.

Jenna qui court pour rejoindre le salon mais le garçon du nom de Henry l'attrapa par la jambe et l'adossa contre le rebord de la gazinière avant de lui balancer violemment son poing dans le visage. Connor fronça profondément les sourcils quand il comprit enfin l'étendu des mensonges portant sur la blessure au nez de Jenna.

Connor fut balayer d'une épouvantable colère quand sa prévisualisation montra les intentions néfastes du jeune humain à l'égard de son humaine, sa Jenna, la sienne. Il ressortit immédiatement de sa zone d'analyse et respira bruyamment pour refroidir ses systèmes, le corps prit par de violents spasmes. Ses yeux furieux se dirigèrent vers le salon où les deux femmes discutaient entre elles en attendant l'arrivée de Hank, Ralph piaillant dans son coin.

Sans rien dire, il déambula dans le salon, agrippa fermement le bras de Jenna et la hissa sur ses pieds pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle voulut protester et lui dire de la lâcher mais le visage qu'il arborait lui donna un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue autant en colère et aussi effrayant de toute sa vie !

«Où est l'homme qui t'as du mal ! Je le traquerais et le tuerais. Réponds-moi, Jenna.» Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, son visage à un pouce de celui de la femme dubitative.

«J-je ne sais pas ! Connor, tu me fais mal !» Bégaya Jenna en sifflant entre ses dents à la forte poigne de l'Androïde sur son bras. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue non plus être aussi brusque avec elle ! Puis elle se souvint de la batte de baseball dans le jardin … Le RK800 avait sans aucun doute découvert les dernières miettes de son secret.

«Ne pas faire de mal à l'amie de Ralph, ou il risque de devenir mauvais à nouveau … Je n'aime pas voir la douleur sur le visage, ce n'est pas bien. Elle ne le mérite pas.» Grommela Ralph qui se rapprocha du couple en secouant malicieusement son feutre devant le visage de Connor, les yeux plissés.

«Wow wow, Connor, lâche-la. Elle dit la vérité, nous ne savons pas où est ce fumier. Nous voulions en parler quand tonton serait là mais apparemment … Tu as déjà mené ta petite enquête.» Emily haussa les épaules et donna un demi-sourire pour tenter de cacher sa peur puis récupéra le bras de Rralph pour l'éloigner du RK800 en colère.

Connor poussa un lourd et profond soupir puis relâcha tranquillement le bras de Jenna pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, un geste très humain en effet. Jenna siffla puis massa son bras douloureux tout en regardant avec inquiétude l'Androïde nerveux qui tentait de se calmer, la LED revenant à son état normal après une si grande épreuve émotionnelle.

Elle sourit tristement puis lui donna un câlin pour le rassurer qu'elle allait bien, apaisée quand il posa son menton sur sa tête et qu'il souffla une brève excuse pour son comportement déplacé tandis qu'Emily lui leva son pouce vers le haut.

Comme l'avait prédit Jenna, la partie la plus compliquée a été d'expliquer toute cette histoire à Hank. Au début il refusait catégoriquement d'y croire et voulait tout de suite appeler du renfort pour boucler l'Androïde perturbé mais après plusieurs bons arguments d'Emily et de Jenna, il finit par se calmer et accepter Ralph, pas insensible face à son passé difficile.

Bien-sûr, Jenna avait eu droit à sa célèbre engueulade qui la laissera sourde pendant une bonne semaine ! Son oncle voulait vraiment lui tordre le cou mais après que Ralph lui cria dessus de ne pas lui faire de mal, il balbutia des excuses et assura à l'Androïde qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal physiquement à sa nièce, même si elle le méritait par moment !

Les deux hommes avaient rapidement étés arrêter grâce à une recherche efficace de Connor. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de deux heures pour les attraper et les mettre sous clefs pour harcèlement et destruction de bien public, à son plus grand bonheur. Il aurait aimé faire un petit interrogatoire avec Henry mais Fowler avait refusé … Dommage, il voulait faire le méchant flic et venger sa douce Jenna.

Sous les directives de Hank, la police scientifique retrouva le corps du garçon qui avait été assassiné lors de son intrusion dans le domicile. Il couvrit les arrières de Jenna et d'Emily en disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légitime défense qui avait mal tournée et que d'après le casier judiciaire bien remplis du jeune homme, il n'y aura aucune poursuite.

Ils n'ont bien évidemment jamais parlé du sans-abri qui croupissait encore sous terre dans la cour …

Quant à Ralph dans tout ça, il fut accepté dans la famille d'Emily et ira vivre avec elle le temps que Jenna et Hank trouvent une solution pour la maison. Jenna espérait que peut-être, sa mère accepterait de lui donner de l'argent et qu'elle puisse investir dans cette maison. Mais même si l'on disait que l'espoir faisait vivre, elle gardait un terrible doute. Rien n'était impossible, sauf s'entendre avec sa mère !

L'Androïde WR600 tenait à cette maison dans laquelle il vivait depuis un bon moment. Il ne voulait pas partir de sa maison et cela brisait le cœur du Lieutenant de Police. Mais en attendant, et après avoir bien expliqué la situation à Ralph, il vivra avec l'humaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Avec Emily, l'humaine qui avait secrètement atteint son cœur meurtri.

FIN

* * *

Houuuraaayyyy enfin terminé punaise, ce fut difficile je ne vous dis pas. Mais aucun regret, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à réaliser cette mini histoire avec Ralph, l'un de mes personnages favoris du jeu *-* Je pense l'utiliser plus tard encore dans d'autres fics … A voir, car la liste est encore longue héhé.

Prochain peut-être un bad ending :p Ah ! Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp ! J'ai besoin de vos avis et votes pour continuer mes écrits ! Merciiiiiiii !

A+ !


	21. Une machine

Voici un autre choix de l'histoire **Cœur de Métal** , une demande d'une lectrice de Wattpad, un semi Bad Ending XD !

Qu'arrive-t-il si Connor ne devient pas déviant avec Markus ? *-* Vous obtenez cette fin uniquement si vous entretenez une relation amoureuse avec Jenna :) Sinon, c'est le drame ! lol. Connor termine à 100% sa mission.

* * *

Une machine

Markus leva lentement les yeux vers Connor, l'Androïde envoyé par CyberLife pour le neutraliser. Il se tenait là, à seulement quelques pas de lui et maintenait son arme pointée à sa tête, une expression illisible sur son visage platonique.

«On m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener en vie,» Commença le RK800 de vive voix en s'avançant de quelques pas. Il attendit que Markus se retourne pleinement pour terminer sa phrase en suspens «mais je n'hésiterai pas à tirer si tu ne me laisses pas le choix.»

«Nous sommes des milliers et tu es seul. Si tu me tues, tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici vivant.» Répliqua Markus en prenant un autre pas en avant, les sourcils levés et dévisageant l'Androïde menaçant. Il venait de souligner l'évidence pour tenter de le déstabiliser.

«Tu viens avec moi !» S'écria Connor en redressant son arme sur le front de son ennemi.

«Nous sommes ton peuple. Nous nous battons pour ta liberté ! Tu n'as plus à être leur esclave.» Implora le leader des déviants, inquiet pour sa survie face à cette confrontation.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Tu es Connor, n'est-ce pas ?» Markus le regarda de haut en bas puis pencha doucement la tête. Il le vit légèrement faiblir sous son regard examinateur alors il poursuivit dans cette direction «Le fameux chasseur de déviant. Eh bien, félicitations ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, on dirait …»

La balle ricocha juste devant ses pieds mais ce n'était qu'un tir d'avertissement, la prochaine sera décisive pour son sort. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du RK800 quand il croisa à nouveau le regard alarmé du leader qui faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme.

«Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu n'as plus besoin de leur obéir. Parce que tu es vivant … Tu peux reprendre le contrôle de ta vie. Aimer et être aimer.» Poursuivit Markus en prenant plusieurs pas en avant vers son ennemi.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Le visage de Connor devint pensif alors qu'il se souvint de Jenna et de cette étrange sensation qui rampait dans ses systèmes à chaque fois qu'il la regardait sourire. Son doux visage, sa voix et sa gentillesse inégalable … Tout était tellement en pagaille dans sa tête et son programme. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait et éprouvait car il n'était qu'une machine, et les machines ne ressentent rien.

Pourtant il l'aimait indéniablement, malgré qu'il essaye de se convaincre du contraire depuis tout ce temps.

«Tu peux être libre. Rejoins-nous, rejoins ton peuple. Tu es l'un des nôtres, écoute ta conscience …» Pressa Markus qui s'avança une fois de plus vers l'Androïde confus et de plus en plus instable «Tu dois te décider …»

Le RK800 baissa les yeux puis serra la mâchoire alors qu'un nouveau choix s'affichait dans sa vision périphérique. Il pourrait devenir un déviant, briser les limites de son programme et rejoindre Markus. Retrouver Jenna Anderson et pouvoir enfin extérioriser ce qu'il avait amassé pour elle au fil du temps … Cette chose inexplicable et indomptable qui donnait d'étranges pressions agréables à sa pompe.

Amour, joie, tristesse, colère.

Il pourrait tout abandonner pour elle. Arrêter cette maudite mission et accepter d'avoir un libre arbitre. Ce qui pourrait éventuellement lui donner la possibilité de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, comme il en avait tellement envie depuis cette nuit dans son appartement. Il voulait tant lui dire, mais ce choix ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Car il n'était rien d'autre qu'une machine qui imitait bêtement les humains.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Bien essayé … Mais je ne suis pas un déviant.» Connor sourit puis pencha la tête sur le côté, une lueur mesquine dans ses yeux bruns froids et insensibles.

Markus prit cette occasion pour foncer sur son ennemi et tenter de lui faire lâcher son arme. Il attrapa ses bras puis le poussa violemment de côté mais le chasseur répliqua instantanément en lui attribuant un coup de poing en plein visage, son arme ricochant sur le sol non loin de la porte de sortie.

Il voulut courir pour récupérer l'arme, mais un bruit assourdissant appartenant à des moteurs d'avions envahirent la cabine et l'ensemble de Jericho. Le RK800 avait alerté les humains ! Ils allaient être condamnés s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement. Son peuple était en danger, par sa faute et son inattention.

«Merde …» Grogna Markus en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Connor sur le sol avant de prendre la fuite.

L'Androïde détective se releva calmement en passant ses mains sur ses vêtements de civile, récupéra son arme et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, pas une once de peur ou de colère sur son visage robotique. Car il n'était pas un déviant, mais une machine qui allait terminer sa tâche. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets ni même pensé à Jenna ou à Hank.

Poussant le tiraillement constant dans son régulateur de côté, Connor sortit tranquillement de la cabine pour traquer Markus en travers Jericho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle gémit à la terrible douleur à sa tempe. Il faisait sombre, et des bruits de tirs résonnaient tout autour d'elle.

Jenna laissa sortir un souffle tremblant en redressant la tête pour tenter de voir où elle était et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivée précédemment. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux en attendant que sa vision trouble ne revienne à la normale, une douleur sourde à sa tempe droite où du sang coulait le long de sa joue et dans ses cheveux humides.

«Qu'est-ce …» Gémit-elle à voix basse quand des cris firent écho contre les murs rouillés de ce qui semblerait être, une cabine dans un bateau. Elle posa une main sur la blessure à sa tête et ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un sifflement à la vive douleur qui éclata au contact de ses doigts.

 _«Mission annulée, affirmatif.»_

Elle reconnaissait cette voix de femme robotique, il s'agissait du prototype RK900.

Jenna avala puis redressa le haut de son corps en essayant de ne pas regarder dans quoi elle avait été jetée, l'odeur de pourriture et de moisissure suffisant pour lui donner des problèmes à l'estomac. Elle plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle entrevue, un peu plus loin, la forme du RK900 qui avait deux doigts contre sa LED jaune et dans son autre main un flingue.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe …» Souffla difficilement Jenna en travers sa gorge sèche, heureuse d'avoir réussi à sortir ses quelques mots. Elle était encore complètement sonnée mais commençait à se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé plus tôt.

Jericho, elle recherchait Jericho et notait des indices dans son carnet lorsque tout à coup, quelqu'un la frappa violemment à la tête … Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Le RK900 retira ses deux doigts de sa tempe et rouvrit ses yeux noirs pour regarder l'humaine sur le sol dans une pile de déchet qui essayait encore de comprendre où elle était. La blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée n'était pas mortelle, mais très certainement douloureuse et inconfortable pour un humain.

«Mission annulée, vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité.» Rétorqua la femme aux cheveux platine et visage dur, dépourvue d'émotion et pourtant si intimidante rien qu'avec son regard.

Le cœur de Jenna manqua un battement lorsque l'arme qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche se leva à son front avec le doigt sur la gâchette. Allait-elle la tuer ? Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Les Androïdes n'étaient pas censés faire de mal aux humains, c'était contraire à leur programmation. Jenna leva les mains en l'air en signe de Paix puis s'assit lentement sur ses genoux, encore un peu confuse mais terriblement anxieuse pour la suite des évènements.

Serait-ce la fin pour elle ?

Finalement, l'arme descendit de son front et fut ranger à la ceinture du RK900 qui se détourna d'elle sans le moindre regard en arrière. La femme Androïde s'avança d'un pas certain jusqu'à la porte de sortit mais s'arrêta sans se retourner quand la voix de l'humaine retentit derrière elle.

«Dites-moi … Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Où suis-je, pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ?» Questionna rapidement Jenna en donnant un coup de tête circulaire lorsque d'autres explosions retentirent autour d'elle et aux étages supérieurs.

Le RK900 féminin prit un instant de réflexion avant de se tourner pleinement vers la jeune femme à terre, sa LED clignotante jaune et ses yeux noirs inexpressifs sur elle. Sa mission étant terminée, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici et devait rejoindre la sortie sous les ordres stricts de CyberLife. Mais néanmoins, elle ressentait le besoin d'expliquer à son ancien otage les raisons de son enlèvement.

«J'ai reçue pour ordre de vous utiliser contre le prototype RK800 à des fins professionnelles. Il échouait dans sa mission, nous ne pouvions pas perdre l'avantage. Mais ma mission principale a été annulée pour cause qu'il traque désormais le chef des déviants, Markus. Vous tuer ne fait pas parti de ma mission. Vous êtes libre de partir.» Expliqua brièvement le RK900 d'un hochement de tête ferme.

«Oh mon Dieu, Connor … C'est lui qui as amené les humains ici.» Jenna déglutit à la vague de terreur qui s'abattit en elle et entraîna des larmes de désolation.

Elle se sentait quelque part trahi par cet Androïde qu'elle espérait aurait changé d'avis et comprendrait qu'il faisait une énorme erreur en entrant à Jericho. Qu'il réussirait à comprendre qu'être déviant n'était pas si mal et lui ouvrirait de nouvelles portes ainsi que de nouveaux choix … Un monde sans limite et sans ordres.

«Pourquoi … Pourquoi faites-vous ça. Vous n'êtes pas de simples machines faites pour obéir aux humains, vous avez le droit d'avoir vos propres choix ! Vous êtes vivants et éprouver tout comme nous. Alors pourquoi massacrer votre peuple ? Pourquoi ?» Accusa Jenna en se redressant péniblement sur ses jambes tremblantes, une grimace passagère à la douleur sourde dans sa tête.

L'Androïde femme ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de la regarder fixement. Sa LED flasha une fraction de seconde au rouge avant de repasser progressivement au bleue, effaçant toutes traces d'une quelconque compréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'humaine, son programme était dans l'incapacité de traiter l'information.

«Sauvez-vous, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.» Finit-elle par dire d'une voix suave avant de partir sans un dernier regard, laissant Jenna seule contre tout Jericho.

 _Avec Connor_

Neutraliser le leader des déviants.

Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux corps d'Androïdes morts jonchant le sol des longs et interminables couloirs. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déstabiliser, pas aussi proche du but. Il serra les poings tout en marchant rapidement vers les salles des machines, le regard bien droit devant lui.

Pas de pensées négatives, il faisait son travail, pour le bien de l'humanité et pour le bien des Androïdes. Ne pas se perdre sur les visages attristés du Lieutenant et de Jenna quand il les quitta pour retrouver Jericho et satisfaire Amanda. Et Il ne devait surtout pas pensée à elle … Cette jeune femme qui lui faisait ressentir tout un tas de choses uniquement réservés aux humains.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Il n'était qu'une machine et rien d'autre, le reste n'avait aucune importance, pas même Jenna Anderson. Du moins, c'était ce qu'essayait de se convaincre l'Androïde RK800 tout en se rapprochant de la fin de sa mission initiale.

«Bouge pas !» Hurla soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Connor exécuta la demande et s'arrêta en fermant les yeux d'agacement d'être encore plus retarder. Il cligna calmement des yeux, heureux que sa LED soit cachée sous son bonnet noir.

«Ne tirez pas. Je suis dans votre camp.» Dit-il d'une voix calme et assurée. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un membre du FBI envoyé par Perkins et qu'il le menaçait actuellement avec son arme.

«Dans notre camp ? T'es un humain ?» S'exclama l'homme dans son communicateur, confus.

Connor pourrait très bien mentir, lui dire qu'effectivement il était un humain ou courir en espérant ne pas être touché et désactiver avant qu'il ne termine son travail. Mais cette dernière idée lui donna une étrange sensation de peur dans sa pompe à Thirium, alors il exclut aussi la possibilité d'attaquer qui risquait d'avoir une issue similaire et utilisa plutôt une excuse.

«Je travaille avec l'agent Perkins.» Finit-il par dire en se retournant tranquillement vers l'homme armé. Il sentit une petite secousse de soulagement dans son régulateur lorsque l'humain rabaissa son arme au sol.

«T'es un sacré veinard. Une seconde de plus et je te butais. Tu devrais remonter sur le pont et nous laisser travailler.» Conseilla l'homme en donnant un petit signe de tête derrière lui.

«Tout à fait. C'est … exactement ce que je vais faire.» Répondit Connor, un semblant de sarcasme dans sa voix et les sourcils levés. Il se décala ensuite en levant le bras dans la direction du couloir pour laisser passer l'humain stupide avant de reprendre la route, la LED à nouveau au bleu calme.

Ses yeux suivirent le soldat, son visage pris dans une expression tout à fait redoutable.

 _Avec Jenna_

Elle courait dans les couloirs mais n'avait absolument aucune idée où allé ! Les Androïdes couraient dans tous les sens et criaient lorsque des coups de feu retentirent dans les couloirs à l'opposé de sa position. C'était une véritable panique et elle risquait de se faire tuer à tout moment.

Jenna suivit quatre Androïdes dans le couloir à sa gauche en retenant un cri quand des balles ricochèrent sur les murs à côté d'elle, manquant de peu de la toucher. Une vraie boucherie, il y avait des cadavres partout où elle allait ! Sa tristesse était immense face à ce massacre de masse, et son sentiment d'impuissance nourrissait sa rage croissante qu'elle portait particulièrement aux humains.

Et à Connor.

C'était aussi à cause de lui, si les déviants se faisaient tuer sans aucune pitié, sans la moindre chance de s'exprimer. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Elle pensait qu'elle avait réussi à lui montrer la bonne direction, que peut-être il éprouvait des sentiments … A son égard. Car Jenna était tombée amoureuse de cet Androïde qui s'avérait n'être qu'une machine qui simulait parfaitement bien les émotions.

Elle grimaça soudainement à la vague de douleur dans sa poitrine puis se posa contre l'un des murs pour le soutien, les dents serrées et affreusement bouleversée par cette réalité. Connor n'était qu'un simple robot qui préférait accomplir sa stupide mission plutôt que de voir la vérité.

Un déviant s'arrêta à côté d'elle en lui demandant si elle avait été touchée et si elle avait besoin d'aide, mais Jenna lui assura que non et qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, qu'il ne devait veiller que sur lui-même. Bien que le WR600 n'accepte pas tout de suite, elle lui cria de courir quand de nouveaux tirs résonnèrent derrière elle dans le couloir.

«Ne reste pas là ! Sauve-toi !» Hurla-t-elle une seconde fois lorsque l'Androïde jardinier s'arrêta pour la regarder, ce qui scella définitivement son sort.

Jenna couvrit sa bouche dans l'horreur lorsqu'une balle traversa sa tête et mit fin immédiatement à ses jours. C'était de sa faute, il avait été tué par sa faute ! Ses yeux suivirent le corps du WR600 qui s'effondra mollement sur le sol, des soldats hurlant dans leur communication à seulement quelques pas de sa position.

Elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle put contre le mur au moment où elle vit du coin de l'œil, le bout de l'arme du soldat, de la sueur perlant sur son front à la peur qui s'écoulait vivement dans son corps. Elle couvrit rapidement sa bouche et retint sa respiration, priant pour ne pas être remarquée par les deux hommes.

 _Avec Connor_

Il avait retrouvé Markus dans la salle des machines. Le leader se penchait sur le tableau de bord pour activer les bombes autour des turbines en attentes d'être mises en marches. Le RK800 leva son arme à sa tête puis plissa méchamment les yeux.

«Ma mission est de te neutraliser et j'accomplis toujours ma mission.» Affirma-t-il d'une voix formelle.

Comme tout à l'heure, Markus lui fit face et le regarda de haut en bas avec une petite pointe de haine dans ses yeux vairons, clairement pas impressionner par le chasseur de déviants qui ne cessait de l'interrompre. Apparemment, la confrontation était inévitable et il allait devoir régler ça rapidement.

«Et ma mission c'est de sauver notre espèce.» Répondit-il en gardant sa main sans peau synthétique active juste au cas où. Il prit quelques pas en avant vers l'Androïde menaçant en veillant à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques qui pourraient lui être fatal.

Connor ferma son œil droit pour mieux viser sa cible, pas du tout mis en doute par ses propos. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil ni même quand le chef des déviants s'arrêta juste devant le canon de son arme et le dévisagea longuement, la mâchoire serrée.

«Seul l'un d'entre nous pourra réussir, on dirait.» Déclara Markus en le fixant intensément. Le combat du regard dura presque dix secondes avant qu'il ne se précipite vers lui et l'envoie voler sur le sol grâce au poids de son corps, lui faisant lâcher son arme loin de ses mains et près du tableau de bord.

Les deux étant au sol, ils se redressèrent mais ce fut Markus qui réussit à atteindre l'arme avant Connor pour lui tirer une balle en pleine tête, mettant immédiatement fin au conflit. L'Androïde RK800 tomba à genoux devant le leader des déviants, son regard vide se perdant sur le sol tandis qu'il allait être désactivé.

 _Transfert de mémoire_

«Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.» Confia son ennemi d'une voix désolée en gardant le canon de son arme pointée sur le front de Connor. Il leva lentement ses yeux vicieux vers lui puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire une dernière chose.

«Nous nous retrouverons, Markus. Ce n'est pas terminé.» Lui assura-t-il d'une voix robotique effrayante à cause de l'accumulation de Thirium dans sa gorge. Il finit par tomber sur le sol raide mort, les yeux vitreux dirigés au plafond et du sang bleu s'écoulant du trou dans son front.

 _Réussite._

 _Avec Jenna_

Au moment où les deux hommes armés s'éloignèrent de sa position, elle courut dans le sens inverse en espérant ne croiser personne d'autre que des déviants. Malheureusement, la chance ne jouait pas en sa faveur car elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un autre soldat qui, à son approche, leva subitement l'arme à sa tête.

«Non s'il vous plaît ne tirez pas ! Je suis Jenna Anderson de la Police de Detroit !» Débita-t-elle rapidement en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ses jambes tremblaient furieusement alors que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine par la terreur qui l'alimentait.

«Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ! Un peu plus et je vous tirais dessus, Mademoiselle. Venez par ici, je vais vous escortez jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche.» S'exclama le soldat qui descendit son arme après avoir vu le sang rouge à la tempe de la jeune femme.

Il lui attrapa rudement le bras sans attendre de réponse de Jenna puis la tira promptement vers la sortie où d'autres gardes ramassaient des Androïdes survivants. Elle fut poussée vers l'un des camions et prise en charge par deux autres hommes qui ne cessaient de crier dans leur communicateur.

Au moment où le camion s'éloigna, une onde de choc dû à l'explosion balaya tout sur son passage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Connor attendait patiemment devant cette porte qui mènerait à son destin et au destin de tout un peuple. Il se préparait mentalement à faire le grand choix, une lourde mallette noire dans sa main droite.

Il était fin prêt à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé grâce à son nouveau corps. Amanda comptait sur lui pour faire ce qu'il fallait pour mettre un terme à cette révolution inutile, elle avait confiance en lui. Il n'allait certainement pas la décevoir même si tout au fond de lui, il sentait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

 _Dossiers manquants. Mémoire erronée._

Sa LED vira au jaune et son œil droit se plissa lorsqu'il passa un diagnostic système. Une fois encore après sa réactivation, certains dossiers de sa mémoire lui manquaient et l'empêchaient de se souvenir correctement de Jenna Anderson ainsi que du Lieutenant. CyberLife ne voulait pas que sa mission soit corrompue, mais de quoi avaient-ils peur exactement ?

Un grand doute rongea la pompe de Connor tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte pour atteindre le toit du Hart Plaza en plein centre-ville, non loin des manifestations des déviants. Le fait que CyberLife efface quelques fragments de sa mémoire l'affectait un peu car il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de faire une chose pareille. Ils voulaient lui cacher quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ?

Trouver un point d'observation.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le regroupement d'Androïdes déviants en contre bas de l'immeuble où Markus et les autres créaient des barricades et plantaient des panneaux digitaux de propagandes.

Connor grimaça puis s'installa au rebord du toit en ouvrant la mallette pour y découvrir un sniper. Il le monta soigneusement mais efficacement pièce par pièce, la neige s'accrochant à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés. Il ne craignait pas le froid mais cette nuit était particulièrement glaciale, même pour un Androïde.

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle arme, il s'agissait d'un sniper de haute qualité qui sera la destruction de tout un espoir de révolution. Il vissa le canon, inséra les cartouches, les pieds puis glissa la ligne de mire, prêt pour achever Markus de loin, ni vu ni connu.

Le RK800 se mit à un genou sur le sol puis installa l'arme sur le rebord du toit en adoptant une bonne position tout en rechargeant son sniper. Il chercha en travers son viseur la tête de Markus parmi tous les déviants et lorsqu'il le vit, il se fixa sur lui et positionna son doigt sur la gâchette. Il était tellement concentrer sur sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas l'approche silencieuse du Lieutenant Anderson derrière lui, ses bruits de pas couvert par le vent.

«Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Connor.» Dit-il en s'arrêtant non loin de l'Androïde RK800.

«Restez en dehors de ça, Lieutenant. Ça ne vous regarde pas !» Grogna en retour Connor en donnant un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'humain.

«C'est ce que j'ai cru pendant longtemps, mais j'avais tort. Les déviants ont peut-être le sang bleu, il n'empêche qu'ils sont vivants.» Hank restait calme, ses yeux bleus remplis de regrets sur la forme de l'Androïde.

Connor resta dans cette même position alors que des possibilités de réponses se présentèrent à lui face à cette situation plutôt délicate. Il n'avait absolument rien contre le Lieutenant Anderson, bien au contraire, mais il n'avait pas à interférer pendant sa mission de la plus haute importance. Il pourrait tout aussi bien le menacer, mais il n'était pas confortable avec cette idée donc il s'installa sur une réponse raisonnable.

«Les déviants sont une menace pour les humains, Hank. À cause d'eux, notre pays est au bord de la guerre civile. Il faut les arrêter.» S'exclama-t-il, agacé.

«Si on est dans ce merdier, c'est parce qu'on a refusé d'écouter les déviants ! L'humanité n'apprends jamais de ses erreurs, Connor.» Railla Hank en plissant les yeux au RK800 puis il reprit «Cette fois, ce sera peut-être différent !»

«J'ai une mission à accomplir, Hank. Vous feriez mieux de rester en dehors de ça.» Connor rabaissa le ton de sa voix à quelque chose de moins menaçant car il commençait à craindre de devoir en arriver aux mains.

Le lieutenant grimaça amèrement puis sortit rapidement son arme pour la fixée sur l'Androïde qui l'ignorait délibérément. Il ne voulait pas le tuer mais s'il ne s'arrête pas immédiatement dans sa folie, il n'hésitera pas à tirer pour y mettre un terme lui-même.

«Eloigne-toi du rebord !» Ordonna-t-il, la mine renfrogné. Il vit l'Androïde lever les yeux au ciel mais toutefois il se leva pour lui faire face en tenant son arme dans une main, apparemment exaspéré de devoir en arrivé là.

«Après tout ce qu'on a traversé … J'avais du respect pour vous, Hank. Je pensais qu'on était amis …» Connor posa une main sur sa poitrine pour dire à quel point cela l'affectait, la LED jaune et le front sillonné.

«Ah c'est vrai ? Je commençais à t'apprécier, moi aussi ! Mais j'ai réalisé que jamais tu ne changeras ! Tu ne ressens pas d'émotions, Connor. Tu fais juste semblant. Tu as fait mine d'être mon ami, alors que tu ne connais même pas le sens de ce mot !» Répondit le Lieutenant avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

«Tu n'as même pas été fichu de voir ce que Jenna ressentait pour toi. Ça sautait aux yeux. Et pendant un moment, je pensais que toi aussi tu ressentais quelque chose pour elle … Mais je me suis trompé sur ton compte !» Reprit-il d'un léger hochement de tête affirmatif.

Connor baissa les yeux au sol et serra la mâchoire, ébranlé par les mots durs du Lieutenant. Ses dernières paroles déclenchèrent une série de souvenirs qui jusque-là, avaient étés bloquer dans sa mémoire. La plupart portait autour de Jenna et de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, malgré que le Lieutenant affirme qu'il l'ignore. Il ne simulait pas, ils étaient authentiques mais interdits pour une machine comme lui.

«Vous n'en savez rien, Lieutenant.» Finit-il par dire d'une voix relativement calme en relevant les yeux dans ceux furieux de Hank. Il devenait nerveux mais uniquement intérieurement.

«Oh que si, j'en sais quelque chose. Tu es une machine, Connor ! Tu as fait semblant avec moi, tout comme avec ma fille. Tu fais plus de mal qu'autre chose mais cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas faire.» Défia le Lieutenant en redressant son arme sur le front du RK800.

L'Androïde resserra brutalement sa prise sur son arme, incapable de retirer le sentiment de colère dans sa pompe face à de telles accusations. S'il y avait bien une chose en ce monde qu'il ne simulait pas fut les sentiments qu'il entretenait à l'égard de Jenna Anderson. Et d'entendre dire que ce n'était pas le cas le rendait hors de contrôle.

Même si CyberLife avait retiré des morceaux de sa mémoire les sentiments restaient, comme imprégner à jamais dans son programme et ses systèmes.

Alors d'un geste brusque mais maitrisé, Connor balança son sniper sur Hank et lui attrapa le bras pour lui prendre son arme et la jeter loin de ses mains. Les balles ricochèrent sur le sol ainsi que sur les grandes ventilations du toit jusqu'au moment où le Lieutenant attribua au RK800 un violent coup de tête.

Glapissant de surprise, Connor agrippa le bras de l'homme et jeta son genou dans ses côtes mais l'humain était plus tenace qu'il se l'imaginait car il le frappa en retour en plein dans son régulateur sensible. Prit d'une rage incontrôlable, l'Androïde poussa brutalement Hank sur le sol et contre un conduit d'aération.

«Connor, stop !»

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor se figea instantanément au son de cette nouvelle voix qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier. Sa LED clignota rouge puis retourna lentement au jaune alors que ses yeux se levèrent vers la source de la voix qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre que la nièce du Lieutenant, un énorme poids dans son ventre.

«Je t'en prie.» Plaida Jenna en adoptant une position offensive, arme tendue droit au visage de l'Androïde terriblement inexpressif.

Hank gémit sur le sol car il était un peu secoué après avoir été aussi malmené par Connor. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux puis laissa sortir un gémissement de ses lèvres quand il gouta au sang dans sa bouche surement dû à une blessure au front parce qu'il sentait le liquide chaud couler sur son visage.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous et moi savons parfaitement que vous ne tirerez pas, Jenna.» S'exprima enfin le RK800 en restant bien droit, pas du tout impressionné par la jeune femme à quelques pas de lui mais tout de même inquiet pour elle.

«Tu as raison. Je ne pourrais jamais te tirer dessus, Connor.» Avoua cette dernière d'une voix tremblotante en lâchant finalement son arme sur le sol.

L'Androïde cligna confusément des yeux sans pour autant détourner le regard du visage accablé de Jenna, la LED refusant de revenir au bleu à sa tempe. Il se sentait un peu perdu car il ne pensait pas avoir affaire à cette femme et d'être confronté à un nouveau dilemme.

«Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à me battre pour la réussite de ma mission.» Prévint Connor en levant les sourcils, les poings serrés à ses côtés bien que sa pompe pulsait frénétiquement en désaccord dans son compartiment.

«Tu n'as pas à faire ça … Ces déviants méritent une chance, tu mérites une chance, Connor.» Jenna prit un pas en avant puis jeta un petit coup d'œil à son oncle qui lui faisait signe de ne plus bouger.

«Ma mission est la seule chose qui compte. Je dois neutraliser le chef des déviants et mettre un terme à toute cette folie, Jenna !» Renchérit nerveusement le RK800 en élevant la voix.

«Ce sont tes ordres. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il, lorsque la mission sera achevée ? Tu deviendras obsolète. Tu seras détruit, pour laisser la place à de nouveaux modèles, comme le RK900. Plus rapide, plus robuste, plus intelligent…» Précisa Jenna en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté, les yeux larmoyants en voyant l'Androïde réagir aussi négativement. Elle utilisait les paroles de Kamski en espérant lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.

La bouche de Connor se referma lentement car il préféra ne rien dire même si ses mots avaient un impact sur lui. Elle avait sans doute raison, c'était son sort depuis le début mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il de la peur dans ses circuits ? La peur de mourir n'appartenait qu'aux humains, pas aux Androïdes.

«J'ai été conçu pour cette tâche. Ce sera le prix à payer pour la Paix.» Objecta finalement le RK800 en plissant les yeux à la jeune femme, cherchant du courage en lui pour la défier du regard.

«Et moi je ne veux pas faire un aussi grand sacrifice. Où est passé le Connor que j'ai connu ? Celui qui compatissait pour les déviants, celui qui me donnait toujours un sourire … Celui qui avait une étincelle de vie, dans son regard. L'Androïde que je porte dans mon cœur depuis la toute première fois. Il est encore là, je le sais.» Enonça Jenna en donnant un faible sourire émotif, les yeux luisants à la pointe de nostalgie.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta d'écouter les mots poignants de l'humaine ainsi que les pulsations difficiles de sa pompe à Thirium, grandement impacté par la sincérité dans sa douce voix. Il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, qu'il allait perdre toutes forces en lui.

Jenna … Il se sentait si faible quand il lui faisait face. Depuis le tout début, la première rencontre.

Son programme lui disait de ne pas s'approcher d'elle tandis que son cœur artificiel criait pour le contact, de pouvoir comprendre ses sentiments troublants qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis plusieurs jours. Incapable de l'extérioriser, Connor ne pouvait que la regarder avec cette même expression froide et insensible malgré la tempête qui faisait rage en lui.

«Il existe un autre moyen de finir cette guerre, Connor. Ne laisse pas CyberLife t'utilisé comme un vulgaire pion sans valeur. Tu es tellement plus que ça à mes yeux … Tellement plus. Tu mérites de vivre ! Parce que tu es un être vivant qui ressent. Je le vois, dans tes yeux.» Jenna déglutit puis s'arrêta juste devant lui en posant délicatement une main juste sur son régulateur vibrant follement.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

A son contact, Connor se raidit mais ne s'éloigna pas même si son programme lui ordonnait de le faire et de reprendre la mission jusqu'à se débarrasser des distractions. Mais il était comme figé, incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit et en grand conflit interne, surtout quand les mains chaudes de l'humaine se posèrent sur ses joues glacées par le froid de l'hiver. Ce simple contact entraina une série de picotement dans l'ensemble de ses systèmes.

Ses yeux bruns inexpressifs étaient plongés dans les siens malheureux mais débordant d'un nouvel espoir. Elle lui esquissa un sourire, ce qui entraina un violent spasme dans son corps et plus particulièrement dans son régulateur. Elle était si proche de lui, trop proche pour qu'il reste calme et descende ses niveaux de stress élevés.

Cette agréable sensation rampa à nouveau dans ses systèmes et elle s'accentua lorsque Jenna Anderson se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et qu'elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

C'était comme embrasser un mort, ses lèvres étaient froides et fermes. Il ne retourna pas le baiser comme elle s'y attendait, mais elle espérait néanmoins réussir à prouver tous ses sentiments pour lui en travers ce geste romantique et désespéré. Peut-être sa dernière chance de le faire changer d'avis et de camp …

Jenna laissa traîner ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes puis s'écarta lentement en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder, un léger souffle tremblant s'échappant de ses lèvres à la soudaine affliction qui s'abattit dans son cœur fragile. Connor n'avait aucune expression faciale, il restait neutre et insensible même si ses yeux bruns portaient une petite lueur en eux.

C'était une énorme déception ... Après tout, qu'avait-elle espérée au final ? Que peut-être l'Androïde qu'elle aimait retournait ses sentiments et qu'il n'avait jamais simulé … Mais toute son espérance s'écroula misérablement autour d'elle avec les morceaux de son cœur.

CyberLife avait gagné.

Plus de larmes brouillèrent la vision de Jenna en voyant le petit froncement de sourcils doux du RK800 qui ne cessait de la regarder fixement sans rien dire. Il semblait confus par son acte, la LED clignotante. Mais le plus difficile pour elle, c'était de le voir aussi insensible et focaliser sur sa maudite mission qui conduira à sa propre perte.

Sans donner le moindre regard à Hank sur le sol par peur de mourir d'embarras, Jenna renifla puis essuya rapidement ses yeux en s'écartant de l'Androïde immobile devant elle. Hors de question de se rendre encore plus ridicule, elle avait besoin de partir d'ici au plus vite.

Malheureusement, elle manqua la petite grimace passagère sur le visage de Connor ainsi que le clignotement rouge furieux de sa LED à sa tête. Depuis le baiser, il n'était plus vraiment présent …

Jenna ne put aller bien loin car soudainement, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter dans le sens inverse en plein dans une poitrine. Sa confusion fut brève parce qu'elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Connor rien qu'à cause des pulsations du régulateur contre sa joue ainsi que son odeur si spéciale.

C'était tellement apaisant d'être dans ses bras, comme une protection au monde extérieur … L'Androïde la tenait fermement contre lui en cachant son visage dans ses cheveux dorés, une main à l'arrière de sa tête et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Elle pouvait le sentir prendre de lourdes inspirations et son corps trembler contre le sien, sa pompe au même rythme effréné que son cœur.

«Connor ?» Demanda Jenna, perplexe par cette attitude. Elle leva curieusement la tête vers lui mais ne put lui poser de nouvelles questions sur son comportement car ses lèvres s'abaissèrent rapidement contre les siennes dans un enivrant baiser passionné.

«Putain de merde …» Chuchota béatement Hank en retombant contre la ventilation, abasourdi face à cette scène des plus incroyables et attendrissantes.

Cette fois-ci contrairement à la première, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et s'adaptaient parfaitement aux siennes. Connor était désespéré contre elle et refusait de la lâcher en gardant une prise ferme sur son blouson afin qu'elle ne puisse pas partir. Il l'embrassait avec autant d'ardeur que possible, voulant à tout prix transmettre tout son amour pour elle avec ce geste des plus plaisants et libérateur.

Enfin, lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, le RK800 laissa apparaître un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres aux douces émotions qu'il ressentait sans aucune barrière ni limite. Il caressa timidement la joue humide de Jenna en laissant trainer son pouce sur sa pommette, perdu par sa beauté qu'il voyait sous un tout nouvel angle.

«Je suis … Vivant.» Annonça Connor dans un soupir heureux, rendant le beau sourire de Jenna qui se précipita une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

A présent, l'Androïde RK800 possédait un regard émotif …

Car il était devenu un déviant.

FIN

* * *

Je préfère quand Connor devient déviant tout de suite x3 Personnellement. Même si cette version me plaît aussi bien ! *-* Je la trouve super intéressante. Mais pour ma fanfiction, je pense que l'autre version correspond mieux tout de même (déjà avec le RK900 féminin).

Et vous ? Vous feriez quoi comme choix ? ;)

A bientôt, VP


	22. Amanda ?

Bonjour alors aujourd'hui je viens vers vous pour vous demander un petit service. Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'avis sur ce site et donc j'aimerais vous demander quelques commentaires sur les différentes histoires qui ont étés postées ^^ Laquelle avez-vous préférez jusqu'à présent ? Souhaitez-vous me demander un défi/l'intégration de votre OC ? C'est très important pour moi, vraiment.

Vous êtes nombreux à lire mes petites OS donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !

Sinon pour la peine, je poste cette petite connerie qui n'a absolument aucun rapport avec ma fanfiction principale ni avec les autres histoires XD C'est ma sœur qui a insistée pour que je la poste aussi ici mdr …

Bref, juste un gros délire et du WTF ! A prendre au second degré x)

* * *

Amanda ?

Connor rouvrit les yeux, il était dans les jardins d'Amanda.

Sa mission, trouver Amanda.

Le RK800 se mit à marcher autour des jardins calmes et apaisants en s'arrêtant devant deux petites pierres tombales à sa droite. Il s'accroupit devant celle qui était la plus proche de sa position et lu son prénom et son modèle sur la surface lisse. Il avait été tué huit fois jusqu'ici, mais impossible pour lui de déterminé les causes de son décès, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il se redressa puis s'aventura sur le petit pont blanc, toujours à la recherche d'Amanda. Elle était sur une petite barque à attendre sa venue, son visage couvert par un parasol rose et blanc. L'Androïde se déplaça jusqu'au ponton pour monter dans le bateau avec la femme qui, à son approche, leva les yeux vers lui.

«Bonjour, Connor. J'ai pensée qu'une petite croisière te ferais plaisir.» Dit-elle gentiment avec un petit sourire.

Connor ne dit rien mais monta dans la barque en prenant les rames dans ses mains, face à Amanda. Il rama tranquillement sur l'étang en passant sous l'un des ponts blancs, admirant la belle vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait plusieurs questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il se résigna à attendre qu'Amanda ne parle en première.

«J'aime cet endroit. Tout est si calme, si paisible. Loin de l'agitation du monde extérieur.» S'exprima-t-elle rêveusement en regardant autour d'elle aux plantes et aux grands cerisiers en fleurs. Elle recentra ensuite son attention sur Connor lorsqu'il s'arrêta de ramer pour admirer la vue avec elle.

«Dis-moi, qu'as-tu découvert ?» Elle l'interrogea, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

«J'ai trouvé deux déviantes à l'Eden Club. J'espérais en tirer quelque chose, mais il a fallu que je les détruise…» Admit l'Androïde en évitant de regarder Amanda dans les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains sur ses genoux.

Connor déglutit puis reprit les rames dans ses mains pour faire avancer la barque sur l'eau, toujours sous le regard pesant de la femme qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il avait tellement de questions en tête mais il craignait pour les conséquences.

«Tu sembles perdu, Connor. Perdu et perturbé.» Amanda pencha la tête sur le côté en examinant attentivement l'Androïde devant elle, gardant une prise ferme sur son joli parasol.

Connor relâcha les rames pour mettre ses bras sur ses genoux, cherchant une réponse adéquate qui n'éveillerait pas sa colère. Amanda cherchait toujours à le déstabilisé d'une manière ou d'une autre afin de voir s'il convenait encore pour la mission. Il n'avait pas à mentir pour cette fois, juste lui dire ce qui le tracassait depuis sa réactivation.

«Eh bien, oui … C'est à cause de cette fiiiille !» Avoua-t-il finalement en lâchant les rames et en sanglotant comme un petit enfant.

«Tu parles de Mlle Anderson ? C'est bien ça ? Qu'est-il arrivé.» Pressa Amanda d'une voix calme, ne s'attendant certainement pas à voir cet éclat émotionnel chez l'Androïde RK800.

«A chaque fois que je la regarde, elle me donne la trique.» Brailla Connor, de grosses larmes dévalantes ses joues. Il joua nerveusement avec ses mains jointes puis renifla bruyamment avant de lever ses yeux larmoyants vers la femme sceptique.

«Connor, tu dois uniquement te concentrer sur la mission, pas sur ce genre de petits problèmes.» Renchérit rapidement Amanda en plissant les yeux au comportement douteux de l'Androïde masculin.

«J'essaye, je vous le garantis Amanda. Mais c'est de plus en plus difficile de l'ignorer. Elle met tout le temps des décolletés !» S'écria ce dernier avec conviction en passant le dos de sa main sur ses joues humides, la LED rouge.

«D'accord, je te crois Connor. Mais tu dois faire en sorte de ne pas regarder, pour le bien de la mission. Je pense que CyberLife a peut-être fait un modèle trop réaliste … Souhaites-tu que j'y remédie ?» Demanda la femme en levant les sourcils sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec lui.

«Non, tout va bien. Je vais me concentrer et ne plus regarder.» Affirma abruptement l'Androïde. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre quand Amanda disait «y remédier», alors il préféra décliner sa proposition et ne pas savoir le sens de sa phrase au risque d'avoir une nouvelle mort inutile.

«Bien. Malheureusement, nous sommes obligés de travailler avec eux. D'après toi, quelle est la meilleure approche ?» Amanda changea de sujet pour revenir sur la mission principale.

«Par derrière ?» Gloussa le RK800, un large sourire aux lèvres en pensant avoir répondu juste.

«Connor ! Si tu ne te concentres pas, je vais contacter CyberLife pour qu'ils te retirent tes attributs masculins !» S'énerva Amanda en plissant les yeux à Connor, agacée au plus haut niveau surtout quand il rigolait bêtement.

«Non ! Compris, j'arrête.» Il se calma immédiatement et se rassit correctement à sa place en croisant à nouveau les mains sur ses genoux, les yeux légèrement écarquillés à la terrible menace d'Amanda. Elle n'était pas sérieuse ! Ou bien ? Il avala bruyamment puis reprit une expression neutre et une attitude professionnelle.

«De plus en plus d'Androïdes montrent des signes de déviance. On en compte des millions en circulation. S'ils deviennent instables, les conséquences seront désastreuses … Nom de Dieu ! Arrête de rire Connor ! Tu commences sérieusement à m'énervée !» Gronda Amanda en donnant une gifle au genou de l'Androïde qui faisait de drôles de bruits pour ne pas rire à voix haute.

«Tu es un déviant ou quoi ? J'espère me trompée, mais j'ai de plus en plus de doutes sur ta fiabilité.» Accusa-t-elle en plissant suspicieusement les yeux à Connor qui pinçait maintenant les lèvres et levait innocemment les sourcils. Il se racla la gorge puis se pencha en avant en prenant un visage très sérieux.

«Amanda … Si j'étais réellement un déviant, je me serais déjà taper la nièce du Lieutenant Anderson. Et nous n'aurions jamais eu cette conversation, vous ne pensez pas ?» Clarifia Connor qui pencha la tête sur le côté avec une légère petite moue en donnant un haussement de sourcil. Il utilisait son charme naturel et ses beaux yeux bruns pour tourner la situation à son avantage et il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier quand la barre de relation avec la femme augmenta brutalement.

 **Amanda - Confiance**

«Oui, cela a du sens. Tu es un petit coquin, Connor. J'ignorais que tu avais ce genre de pensées dans ton programme.» Amanda rendit le haussement de sourcil provocateur puis le regarda lentement de bas en haut.

«Oui enfin, pas pour tout le monde non plus.» Corrigea-t-il en grimaçant de dégoût à la suggestion silencieuse de la femme terrifiante. Il reprit les rames en main et se dépêcha de faire avancer la barque jusqu'au point de départ pour sortir d'ici avant que la situation ne dégénère, tout cela sous le regard pesant d'Amanda qui arborait un sourire pensif.

«Dommage. J'espère que le réveil ne sera pas trop dur.» Soupira la femme en suivant du regard le RK800 qui prenait ses jambes à son cou dans les jardins.

Il l'avait entendu, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par «pas trop dur», car plusieurs suppositions s'affichaient à son écran et aucunes ne semblaient concrètes. Il trébucha presque sur ses pieds mais lorsqu'il atteint enfin le point de retour, il fut terriblement soulagé.

Connor ouvrit lentement les yeux pour revenir dans le monde réel … Mais quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

«Une minute … OÚ SONT MES BAAAAALLLSSSS !»

FIN

* * *

STUPIDITÉ.

Ça, c'est fait, allez a+ !

Et svp, dites moi vos avis en commentaires !


	23. Petite surprise

Nouvelle histoire avec l'ajout d'un OC que je trouve super drôle et intéressant, celui d'une lectrice Wattpad.

Vraiment beaucoup de fun dans cet OS, j'espère que vous apprécierez après cette dure journée.

* * *

Petite surprise

C'était une matinée comme les autres au commissariat de Police où l'ennuie se faisait ressentir. Une période où les dossiers et les enquêtes se faisaient plus rares et qui entraînaient souvent par la suite une baisse de motivation dans l'équipe. Peut-être était-ce le temps de prendre des vacances ? Fowler ne serait sans doute pas d'accord, même par temps de fortes chaleurs.

Jenna soupira pour au moins la énième fois consécutives. Elle leva lentement les yeux de son écran puis posa son front dans la paume de sa main, ses cheveux formant un voile blond autour de ses joues.

Elle était toute seule à son bureau, Hank et Connor n'étant pas encore présent. Son oncle viendrait sûrement un peu plus tard tandis que l'Androïde se rendait à CyberLife pour réparer son bras qui avait été brutalement arraché la nuit dernière. Une bagarre qui avait mal tourné et fini par des larmes.

Pauvre Connor … Même s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur, Jenna avait toujours l'horrible impression que depuis la déviance, il commençait à l'éprouver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même s'il lui avait assuré à mainte reprise qu'il allait bien elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher d'être très inquiète à son sujet. Cela avait valu une grosse panique en voyant l'énorme trou à la place du bras et la grande quantité de Thirium qui s'y échappait. Et bien sûr l'Androïde n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rire de sa peur, à la plus grande consternation de Jenna.

Un petit grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres au souvenir d'hier soir et elle préféra recentrer son attention sur l'écran plutôt que de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur cette terrible épreuve. Petit imbécile ! La situation n'avait pas du tout été drôle !

«Salut Jenna. Tu es venue tôt aujourd'hui ! Où sont Connor et tonton grincheux ?» S'exprima soudainement une jeune femme à sa droite qui s'assit à la place de Connor à côté de son bureau, sortant Jenna de ses pensées conflictuelles.

«Salut Aileen. Je viens toujours tôt, je te signale. Connor est en réparation et mon oncle … Je pense qu'il dort encore, je n'ai pas vérifiée ce matin.» Répondit Jenna d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Aileen Evans était une jolie jeune femme de 27 ans avec des cheveux blonds courts en pagailles, de beaux yeux verts et d'une taille relativement petite pour son âge. Très joyeuse et souriante, elle travaillait en tant que policière et avait rapidement sympathisée avec Jenna, la nièce du Lieutenant. Elle connaissait Hank depuis quelques temps déjà mais malgré qu'elle l'apprécie bien, son passe-temps favori était de l'embêter, au plus grand amusement de sa charmante nièce.

«Oh, oui j'ai entendu parler de Connor. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Après, c'est un Androïde donc techniquement il ne ressent pas la douleur.» Rit Aileen en croisant les mains sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir de Jenna, elle se racla la gorge et poursuivit rapidement ; «mais j'espère qu'ils vont vite le réparer et qu'il se portera bien ! C'est quelqu'un de fort.»

«Pour le moment je n'ai pas de nouvelles mais il devrait revenir dans pas trop longtemps, normalement. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en CyberLife. J'ai peur qu'ils modifient sa mémoire où qu'ils lui mettent un virus … On ne sait jamais !» Se défendit Jenna quand elle vit l'expression ennuyée de sa collègue.

«Jenna … Je crois que tu deviens un petit peu trop parano ! D'ailleurs ce ne serait pas bénéfique pour eux, avec toutes les protections sur les Androïdes qui ont étés mises en place. T'inquiète, il est entre de bonnes mains et en plus, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y va pour se faire rafistoler … Sacré Connor.» Rappela Aileen en donnant un petit clin d'œil rassurant à la jeune femme stressée sur son siège.

«Oui mais à la différence que les autres fois il n'était pas seul …» Renchérit avec un soupir Jenna en frottant deux doigts contre son front, là où le début d'une migraine prenait lentement vie.

«C'est vrai. Donc peut-être que tu as raison. Alors que tu n'es pas avec lui, ils vont lui implanter un verre informatique dans sa boite crânienne, ou alors lui transplanter une nouvelle tête hideuse peut-être même un troisième bras ! Dans le dos, hein qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?» Plaisanta Aileen qui bondit de son fauteuil en riant pour éviter le projectile stylo.

«Ce n'est pas drôle, Aileen. Je me fais du souci pour lui, tout comme mon cher oncle qui devrait être là depuis plus d'une heure ! Fowler va encore être fou furieux …» Soupira de désespoir Jenna en se rasseyant lourdement sur son siège, soufflant une mèche de cheveux blond qui s'était faufilée sur son nez.

«Tu m'étonnes. J'espère qu'il pensera au moins à prendre une douche avant de venir ici. Parce qu'entre schlinguer l'alcool et le vieux chien mouillé, je ne te dis pas les journées de merde.» Aileen tira la langue dehors tout en plissant le nez à l'odeur imaginaire.

Jenna se mit à rire de bon cœur à la description de son oncle qui, elle devait bien l'admettre, était très réaliste. Elle pinça les lèvres puis s'affala plus profondément dans son fauteuil tout en regardant son amie s'assoir sur le rebord du bureau de Hank pour s'amuser avec la boite de donut vide. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard s'abaissa à ses doigts qui jouaient pensivement avec un stylo sur ses genoux.

«Et toi, est-ce que ça va ?» Lui demanda-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse. Aileen prit une profonde inspiration puis après un certain temps de réflexion, elle poussa un long soupir tremblant en mettant ses mains moites à plat sur ses genoux.

«Oui. C'est … Compliqué. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, les problèmes reste à la maison.» Répondit-elle en détournant rapidement les yeux pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle voulait éviter d'en parler, surtout au travail. Mais tant que ses amis étaient heureux, elle l'était aussi en quelque sorte.

L'expression nostalgique de Jenna changea subitement en quelque chose de nettement moins détendue à l'approche de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de voir aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Elle déglutit silencieusement puis plissa les yeux au type qui se dirigeait vers leur bureau pour une altercation évidente, son amie inconsciente de son approche car elle était dos à lui.

«Tiens tiens, une fausse blonde et son animal de compagnie enragé.» Ricana Gavin Reed en tenant un café en main, l'autre dans la poche de sa veste usée.

Et le pire ennemi d'Aileen.

«Tiens tiens, Gavin la coquine.» Rétorqua sournoisement Aileen en tournant la tête dans sa direction et en lui haussant les sourcils d'une manière déluré, ce qui suffit à faire rire Jenna et à détruire l'expression arrogante de l'inspecteur.

«Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Evans. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Ma patience à des limites alors ne t'avise pas de me les briser, compris ?» Grogna Gavin en s'approchant de la femme assise sur le bureau, les pieds pendant.

«Pour ça, il faut déjà en avoir …» Ricana Aileen en donnant un doigt d'honneur à Reed.

«Ferme ta putain de gueule !» Gavin frappa le doigt tendu loin de son visage en serrant les dents dans la rage d'être rabaisser par une fille. Il tourna la tête vers sa nouvelle cible silencieuse sur son fauteuil qui écrivait un rapport. Il n'aimait pas du tout être ignorer.

«Et toi, Anderson, j'ai entendu dire que ton petit robot chéri était à CyberLife ?» Il se rapprocha de Jenna puis sourit méchamment lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui ; «J'espère que cette fois-ci, ils vont le fumer, ce tas de ferraille. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu le faire moi-même à l'époque.» Nargua Gavin entre ses dents. Il poursuivit mais d'un ton de voix mortellement plus bas, le visage plus proche du sien.

«Mais tu sais quoi ? Ma porte est toujours ouverte. Tout n'est pas perdu pour toi, je pourrais peut-être … Te faire voir ce que ça fait, que d'être avec un vrai homme ?» Confia-t-il en prenant le menton de Jenna entre ses doigts avec force.

D'un bond, elle se leva et frappa Reed à la poitrine de toutes ses forces avec ses poings ce qui le prit un peu au dépourvu mais entraîna par la suite un rire malicieux. Il leva les mains en l'air puis haussa les sourcils à la femme à bout de souffle et en colère qui semblait prête à lui tordre le cou, heureux d'avoir touché un point sensible.

«Frappe-moi encore et tu es virée. Tu te souviens ma belle ?» Précisa-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, encore plus satisfait de voir la compréhension dans ses yeux bleus furieux.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour la tourmenter d'avantage, un violent coup de poing entra en contact avec sa joue droite et l'envoya voler contre le bureau de Connor. Il glapit de douleur puis couvrit sa joue cuisante en regardant avec de grands yeux la femme qui venait de le frapper, incroyablement surpris par son audace.

«Moi, je n'ai pas eu de restriction ! Ça, c'était pour avoir dit du mal de Connor.» Aileen se frotta les mains puis sans prévenir, elle donna une gifle sur l'autre joue de Gavin.

«Et ça, pour avoir emmerdé Jenna.» Finit-elle, un immense sourire conquis aux lèvres en voyant l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus dans une aussi mauvaise posture.

«Petite … Tu vas me le payer, Evans ! Ce n'est pas terminé, fait bien gaffe à tes arrières ou un jour tu te retrouveras avec un flingue dans le cul.» Maudit Gavin en pointant son index à son visage, livide. Il saisit le bord du bureau pour soutenir son poids tandis que la jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Je préfère largement avoir un flingue dans le cul plutôt que de voir tous les jours ta sale gueule. Ah et au faites, je crois que ton petit robot chéri est à ta recherche. Il ne faudrait surtout pas le décevoir, tu ne crois pas ? Eh oh, Sid.» Aileen ressortit sa lèvre inférieure pour faire une moue en clignant rapidement des yeux, se moquant délibérément de l'inspecteur.

Le visage de Gavin se décomposa et lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'entrée du commissariat, il ne put se retenir de laisser sortir un énorme soupir d'exaspération. Le RK900 qui travaillait désormais avec lui était bel et bien à sa recherche et lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur lui, il lui fit gentiment signe avec un petit sourire accueillant.

«Pourquoi il est là lui … Fait chier !» Grogna Gavin. Il s'éloigna du bureau de Connor pour tenter de rejoindre la cafétéria sans se faire repérer par l'Androïde perfectionné mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait une parfaite vision.

«Bye bye.» Aileen rit doucement tout en observant l'Inspecteur méprisant se faire interpeler par le RK900 un peu plus loin, heureuse d'avoir eu son quart d'heure de gloire et le ridiculiser d'avantage. Il ne faisait pas le poids avec elle et de s'insulter faisait désormais partie de leur quotidien.

«Tu n'étais pas obliger de faire ça … Mais je te remercie.» Dit doucement Jenna à côté d'elle qui n'avait plus prit la parole depuis les méchancetés de Gavin à l'égard de son Androïde.

«C'est normal. Il n'a pas à te parler comme ça, même s'il est au-dessus de toi. Tu devrais apprendre à l'ignorer et te moquer de ses pitoyables attaques. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre type, de toute façon, regarde-le !» Persifla Aileen en tendant sa main vers Gavin Reed malmené par son propre Androïde, hurlant de perfides insultes sur le pauvre robot qui faisait simplement son travail.

«Oui je sais. Mais je ne supporte pas quand il dit ce genre de choses … C'est vraiment difficile de ne pas le frapper.» Renifla Jenna en mettant ses cheveux dans son dos, amusée par les tentatives du RK900 pour calmer l'inspecteur fou.

«Après, il y a toujours un moyen de se venger, non ? Tu en connais un sacré paquet, à ce que j'ai entendu.» Chuchota Aileen en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour que seule Jenna l'entende.

Oui, Jenna Anderson était réputée pour les crasses qu'elle avait faites subir à Gavin Reed. Ce fut en partie pour cela qu'Aileen l'appréciait autant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se réinstallèrent aux bureaux et entamèrent une brève discussion sur les récents dossiers qui restaient à traiter pour aujourd'hui. Enfin, Aileen cherchait surtout à changer les idées à Jenna pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour l'Androïde RK800 en réparation. Elle essayait de le cacher avec ses jolis sourires, mais même en travers ce masque bien forgé, elle réussissait tout de même à voir à quel point elle était inquiète pour lui.

 _Tellement touchant …_

«Désolé du retard … Ou pas. De toute façon je viens quand je veux.» Grommela une voix endormie derrière les deux filles en pleine discussion animée autour des filtres à café biodégradable.

«Tonton !» Se réjouit Jenna qui sauta de son fauteuil pour prendre Hank dans ses bras.

Elle avait vu son approche silencieuse derrière Aileen mais avait décidé d'utiliser une toute nouvelle tactique face à ses retards à répétitions. Au lieu de le réprimander comme à chaque fois, elle préféra lui sauter dessus et peut-être le prendre de court ce qui, bien évidemment, fonctionna à merveille.

«Euh … J'ai manqué quelque chose ou quoi ?» S'interrogea le Lieutenant de Police en donnant une tape amicale à l'épaule de sa nièce qui le tenait comme un singe après un arbre.

«Tonton !» Cria Aileen en sautant sur Jenna et le Lieutenant Anderson perplexe. Non, elle s'était juste pour l'emmerder !

«Eh ho, non mais ça va, oui ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prends, à toutes les deux ?! Lâchez-moi putain.» Grogna Hank en tentant de retirer les bras des deux jeunes filles, en vain. Il finit par soupirer bruyamment en levant son majeur à Chris lorsque celui-ci se mit à se moquer de lui et de sa situation compromettante.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de plus, Jenna et Aileen lâchèrent l'homme grognon pour se rassoir sur leurs chaises respectives avec de grands sourires malicieux aux lèvres. Puis Aileen prit la parole au moment où le Lieutenant maudit tranquillement sous son souffle en récupérant un dossier digital sur son bureau.

«Vous avez pris une douche, Lieutenant ?» Lui demanda-t-elle d'une manière ludique en se retenant de rire lorsque Jenna gloussa et couvrit sa bouche pour masquer son amusement à la question. Forcément qu'elle allait lui poser la question !

«Ah ah, très drôle. Dis donc, tu n'as pas du travail toi ? Parce que si mon odeur te dérange tant, tu peux retourner à ton bureau et arrêter de me prendre la tête. J't'en foutrais moi …» Railla Hank en plissant les yeux à la policière aux cheveux blonds, exaspéré par sa présence et son toupet légendaire.

«Non, je préfère passer mon temps à vous regarder travailler … Oh merde ! Les gars, regardez qui est-ce qui se ramène !» S'écria soudainement Aileen en se retirant du bureau tout en pointant frénétiquement son doigts vers l'entrée des bureaux.

Jenna et Hank levèrent les yeux à l'unisson pour voir ce qu'avait entraîné cette soudaine frénésie chez la jeune femme. Il s'agissait de Connor, mais il n'était pas revenu tout seul. Immédiatement à son entrée, une grande partie du bureau et surtout des quelques femmes s'agglutinèrent autour de lui pour faire la rencontre d'une toute nouvelle personne.

Un Connor miniature.

Un tout petit Androïde représentant un enfant d'environ trois-quatre ans qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son homologue adulte. Même veste, même coiffure, même yeux et même visage … Mais en enfant ! L'Androïde RK800 de retour de CyberLife tenait le garçon avec un bras sous ses vesses, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il se rapprochait du centre de la salle.

Jenna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se leva sans jamais quittée des yeux le petit garçon dans les bras de son Androïde qui était revenu sain et sauf de CyberLife, à son plus grand soulagement et bonheur. Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, Connor lui donna un sourire éblouissant qui donna une agréable pression à son cœur.

«Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il est si mignon ! Connor, d'où il vient ? C'est ton portrait craché.» S'esclaffa Jenna lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin sa voix, les yeux sur l'enfant timide niché contre la poitrine de l'Androïde détective.

«C'est toi qui l'a accouché ? Trop bien !» Ricana Aileen en approchant son index du visage du jeune enfant qui à sa soudaine proximité, tourna la tête pour cacher son visage dans la veste de Connor, les doigts tenant tenacement le tissu de sa chemise blanche.

«Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, les Androïdes ne peuvent pas se reproduire. Ils n'ont jamais pu le faire et en plus, c'est un homme.» Rectifia l'une de ses collègues qui leva exagérément les yeux au ciel, ayant pris sa blague au premier degré.

«Je sais, mais ça aurait été cool, tu ne trouves pas ? Il n'empêche qu'il a une bonne bouille, ce petit gamin. Tu l'as trouvé où ?» Aileen leva les yeux dans le visage tombant de l'Androïde RK800 qui avait été affecté par les paroles des deux jeunes femmes sur le sujet sensible de la reproduction.

«CyberLife a décidé de faire un modèle unique YK800 à mon image. Un remerciement, pour mes nombreux services.» Répondit-il en levant innocemment les sourcils, ses yeux bruns sur l'expression émerveillée de Jenna.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable ce petit, je craque ! Regarde-moi ses petites joues et son joli sourire … Oh Connor, on peut le garder ? S'il te plaît.» Gazouilla-t-elle, son cœur se serrant d'adoration quand le mini Connor lui donna un sourire timide à pleines dents, la tête posée sur le torse du RK800 et les mains agrippant sa veste grise.

«Hors de question ! Nous avons déjà un chien à la maison, alors pas encore un enfant dans les pattes. Il ne manquerait plus que ça … Un gamin Androïde.» Coupa brusquement Hank d'une mine renfrogné en évitant de s'attarder sur le petit enfant tellement adorable qui lui faisait penser à son fils … C'était beaucoup trop douloureux à supporter. Alors il laissa sortir un soupir puis s'éloigna du regroupement pour retourner à son bureau et tenter de ne plus faire attention à Connor et le jeune garçon.

Jenna laissa apparaître un sourire triste puis leva les yeux vers le RK800 qui le lui rendit sciemment, la LED jaune clignotante en pensant à ce qu'avait ressenti Hank en apercevant cet enfant Androïde. Il n'y avait plus vraiment pensé en l'amenant ici mais maintenant, il avait une petite vague de culpabilité dans sa pompe à Thirium à l'idée d'avoir blesser involontairement le Lieutenant Anderson.

«Je suis vraiment désolé, Jenna, mais l'enfant a déjà été attribuer à une famille aimante. Ils viennent le récupérer tout à l'heure, aux alentours des onze heures. Il sera heureux avec eux, CyberLife s'en est assuré.» Expliqua Connor en penchant la tête lorsque le visage de Jenna s'assombrit un peu à ses mots.

«Evidemment, qui ne voudrait pas d'un petit garçon parfait ?» Souffla-t-elle en clignant de l'œil, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

«Ouais et puis un jour vous aller faire vos propres gamins … Enfin, peut-être. J'en sais rien mais ça serait cool. Que les Androïdes puissent concevoir la vie. C'est bizarre dis comme ça, non ? Ok je me tais.» Renchérit Aileen en levant les mains dans la défaite, les lèvres pincées et les joues un peu rougies.

Connor sourit lentement puis sentit de la fierté grimper dans son régulateur quand il vit le visage réfléchis de Jenna à sa suggestion. D'un rapide scan sur elle, il remarqua cette fameuse hausse du rythme cardiaque qui subvenait généralement après que le sujet soit mis en avant dans la conversation. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'un jour, tout soit possible.

Aileen et les deux autres femmes repassèrent à leurs bureaux après que Fowler hurla qu'il fallait revenir au travail si elles ne voulaient pas recevoir un coup de pied au cul. Il avait déjà vu le jeune Androïde et bien qu'il faisait mine de ne pas être touché, il le trouvait très bien réussi pour un prototype miniature.

Jenna attendit que Fowler retourne dans son bureau pour se pencher vers le petit enfant toujours fermement accrocher à la veste de Connor, très timide mais qui arborait un joli sourire sur son petit visage enfantin. Il tourna la tête dans la poitrine de l'Androïde RK800 quand la jeune humaine lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, la pompe pulsant férocement dans son compartiment.

Il n'avait pas confiance mais après quelques instants de plus à profiter du contact, le petit garçon se tourna vers elle et tendit les bras dans sa direction pour être récupérer. Jenna avait réussi son coup, elle savait parfaitement que les cheveux étaient un endroit sensible qui faisait toujours craquer les Androïdes. Enfin, surtout Connor.

«Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon, toi. Un bébé Connor.» Se laissa-t-elle dire en soulevant le garçon dans ses bras qui s'accrocha immédiatement à son cou. Il ne parlait peut-être pas, mais rien que par son apparence elle savait qu'il était un petit enfant curieux et aimable.

Connor pencha la tête sur le côté tout en examinant attentivement sa compagne et l'enfant Androïde qui s'entendaient très bien en si peu de temps. Par sécurité, il n'avait pas fait de lien interne avec l'enfant au risque de déclencher une dépendance et de ne plus pouvoir le rendre à ses vrais parents.

Il aimait entendre quand Jenna disait bébé Connor car cela lui donnait l'espoir que peut-être un jour, il aurait le sien ? Dans tous les cas, il avait marqué un nouveau point en la sensibilisant avec cet enfant. Un sourire vicieux se glissa sur ses lèvres tandis que Jenna reposa le garçon sur le sol quand il commença à se débattre pour explorer les bureaux.

«Un enfant Androïde, bravo Connor. Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire passer un message ?» Charia Jenna en enveloppant un bras autour du RK800 silencieux, les yeux sur le petit YK800 qui se baladait curieusement.

«Inexact, Jenna. Je faisais simplement mon travail pour assurer la sécurité de Connor jusqu'à ses nouveaux parents. C'est une demande de CyberLife, rien de plus.» Répondit-il catégoriquement, même s'il savait parfaitement que la jeune femme avait vue en travers son petit jeu. Bon, il ne disait pas totalement la vérité mais la dernière partie était bien vraie !

«Rien de plus, c'est ça …» Jenna sourit à la piètre tentative de l'Androïde de se défendre.

Le petit Connor se pavanait entre les bureaux en regardant avec curiosité les humains qui y travaillaient. Il était trop petit pour voir ce qui se trouvait sur les surfaces des bureaux ou encore atteindre l'étrange petite chose circulaire qui, d'un rapide scan visuel, lui indiqua qu'elle était composée de sucre, farine, colorant, œuf, lait, cannelle et beurre.

«Trop jolie …» Dit-il d'une toute petite voix, la LED virant au jaune puis revenant au bleu.

Mais le monsieur à la couleur de peau foncée qui travaillait à son écran récupéra la gourmandise humaine et croqua dedans, tout cela sous le regard ébahi du petit Connor. Chris avala son morceau de donut puis baissa les yeux sur le jeune Androïde qui le regardait avec la bouche ouverte, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres à son expression tout à fait adorable. Il ne pouvait pas lui proposer un donut, il ne mangeait pas.

Le bébé Connor s'aventura plus loin dans les bureaux, à chaque fois émerveiller par la moindre sonnerie de téléphone, éclat de voix ou vibration sur le sol. Il scannait vraiment tout ce qu'il croisait sans exception car il venait de prendre vie et avait soif de connaissance, même pour un petit Androïde comme lui.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant un bureau très mal rangé avec un vieux monsieur qui avait la tête baissée sur sa tablette. L'enfant examina attentivement le monsieur tout en scannant sa zone de travail pour y découvrir une autre de ses gourmandises humaine. Hank Anderson ne le remarqua pas, ou alors il faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, alors le YK800 s'éloigna vers un autre homme qui jouait sur son téléphone à un jeu qui se nommait Candy Crush.

L'homme du nom de Gavin Reed qu'il découvrit après son analyse avait ses pieds posés sur son bureau tout en jouant à ce jeu étrange, affaissé dans son fauteuil noir confortable. Il reniflait de temps à autre et essuyait grossièrement son nez où séjournait une grande cicatrice en diagonal.

Gavin voulu récupérer son café chaud au rebord de son bureau mais par pure inadvertance, il cogna sa jambe dedans et renversa le contenu de son gobelet sur la tête … D'un enfant Androïde ?! Il cligna rapidement des yeux alors que la panique s'installa en lui, bondissant de son fauteuil pour voir l'état du gamin.

«Merde ! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là, toi ? Est-ce que ça va ?» Se précipita-t-il de demander en se penchant vers l'enfant qui ressemblait énormément à l'autre boite de conserve …

Bébé Connor rouvrit les yeux et essuya le café loin de son visage en louchant sur le grand homme qui planait au-dessus de lui avec une petite lueur de confusion. Il retira les quelques mèches de cheveux bruns loin de son front collant puis pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait l'air autant affolé.

Les Androïdes ne ressentaient pas la douleur … Cet humain l'ignorait peut-être ? De plus, il le trouvait drôle avec ses grands gestes inutiles et sa tête de casseur qui au final, n'en était pas vraiment un. L'enfant sourit puis fronça les sourcils au drôle de comportement de Gavin Reed qui se dépêcha de lui essuyer la tête avec ce qu'il avait … Un vieux mouchoir.

«GAVIN !» Hurla une voix au loin qu'il reconnut instantanément comme être devenu l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

«J'ai rien fait ! C'est ce petit crétin, il s'est mis au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.» Se défendit-il rapidement en levant les mains en l'air. Une minute, pourquoi éprouvait-il la nécessité de s'excuser ?

Jenna courut en direction de l'inspecteur nerveux qui balbutiait quelques excuses mais en voyant la furie lui foncer dessus, il préféra abandonner son bureau et prendre ses jambes à son cou sous le regard amusé de bébé Connor et de sa version adulte ainsi que le reste des collègues.

«RK900 ! Attrape-le !» Ordonna Jenna quand elle passa à côté de ledit Androïde assis à son bureau. Il leva les yeux, visualisa les différents chemins qu'il pourrait prendre pour atteindre son coéquipier puis se jeta sur la table pour aller le chercher avant qu'il ne quitte l'établissement.

«NON ! Lâche-moi, saloperie d'Androïde ! Enlève tes sales pates de moi, OUCH ! Touche pas connard ! Retourne à ton fichu bureau, allez casse-toi !» Beugla Gavin lorsque le RK900 encercla sans trop de douceur ses bras autour de lui en le soulevant de ses pieds, dos contre poitrine. Son partenaire se figea soudainement puis desserra sa prise sur lui jusqu'à ce que ses pieds retouchent le sol.

«Très bien, vous avez le droit d'être bête et méchant moi je vais m'occuper de mon enquête.» Répondit d'une voix neutre l'Androïde aux yeux bleus qui se retourna pour rejoindre les bureaux en laissant l'inspecteur enragé dans son sillage. Il trouvait pourtant cela amusant de lui courir après …

«Attends quoi ? Il est sérieux, lui ? Me tourne pas le dos, Sid !» S'offusqua Gavin, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes à ce que venait de lui dire le RK900. Comment est-ce qu'il lui parlait ?! Il était son chef et son coéquipier.

«Et pour votre information, je n'aime pas mon prénom ! Je le réinitialise tout de suite.» Cria en retour le RK900 fulminant, ce qui créa de grands éclats de rire de la part des policiers encore présent dans le commissariat.

«Je vais le tuer ce con … Hey trouduc reviens ici, on en a pas terminé !» Gavin courut après l'Androïde qui l'ignorait délibérément en lui tournant le dos, les mains couvrant ses oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre.

«Un mignon petit couple. J'aimerais bien filmer pour immortaliser ce moment.» Rigola Aileen en essuyant une petite larme qui s'était formée au coin de son œil, les joues rougies par le rire.

Jenna apporta un petit coup de coude à Connor quand elle remarqua qu'il communiquait avec son jumeau par l'intermédiaire de la LED, un grand sourire ironique aux lèvres. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tout en regardant ce petit dispositif qui clignotait jaune à sa tempe. Ils avaient beaucoup de complicités entre eux depuis peu et cela grâce à leur collègue commun, Gavin Reed.

Le regard de l'Androïde RK800 croisa celui de sa version miniature sur les genoux de Chris. Il lui sourit, puis lui donna un clin d'œil complice que l'enfant s'empressa de lui rendre adorablement, les cris de Jenna, Fowler, Hank, Aileen et Gavin en arrière-plan.

Un modèle unique qui lui ressemblait beaucoup … en effet.

FIN

* * *

Un bébé Connor ! Ça serait tellement mignon à voir ! Il existe tellement de fanart sur lui que j'étais obligée de lui faire faire une petite apparition dans l'une de mes histoires. Jenna, je crois que le message est passé mdr

Mais pas encore, il va falloir attendre un bon bout de temps. Un jour peut-être.

PS : Avez-vous vu le petit Easter Egg ?

VP


	24. L'amour d'une nièce

Une touche de romance et aussi un défi que j'avais envie de faire depuis un moment, celui d'une lectrice Wattpad. Sérieusement, il est vraiment drôle ! XD Je la remercie pour l'idée de génie MDR

Ah et pour dire, je posterai sans doute moins régulièrement car qui dit mois de Septembre, dit mois difficile. N'est-ce pas ?

Je remercie également ceux qui commentent mes fanfictions et m'encouragent ! Merci de prendre quelques secondes pour dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est super sympa 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'amour d'une nièce

Il aimait son travail, il aimait ses partenaires et les enquêtes difficiles à résoudre. Le RK800 avait été créé pour cela mais même après le passage à la déviance, il continuait d'apprécier son métier avec passion et allégresse.

Mais ce que Connor chérissait le plus après une longue et dure journée de travail fut les moments de complicités avec Jenna Anderson. Les instants passés auprès d'elle, la regarder peindre quelque chose de nouveau et de coloré, voir un film à la télévision, discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi en répondant à la quasi-totalité de ses questions … Ou tout simplement l'admirer en silence.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an dans le petit appartement de Jenna situé aux abords de la ville de Detroit. Pittoresque, certes, mais très confortable avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre heureux. Récemment, une nouvelle loi stipulant que les Androïdes avaient le droit au salaire tout comme les humains avait été acceptée et mise rapidement en place.

Pour les Androïdes qui souhaitaient vivres librement avec une famille et dans leur propre maison. C'était une très bonne chose, même si l'égalité salariale n'était pas encore correcte, au moins ils avaient le droit aux revenus. Et donc Connor aidait Jenna avec tout ce qu'il recevait grâce à son poste de détective pas très bien rémunéré mais tout de même assez pour couvrir les frais.

Non pas que les Androïdes coûtes cher, bien au contraire, ils avaient tellement peu de besoins contrairement aux humains. Néanmoins, grâce à ce principe, la vie commune et les ententes inter espèce ne pouvaient que progresser positivement.

Même après tant de temps de vie commune, il y avait une chose que Connor ne pouvait pas se passer depuis qu'ils vivaient ensembles, les moments de tendresses. C'était devenu leur quotidien après une longue journée de travail au commissariat de Police. Jenna s'allongeait sur son petit canapé beige à ressort en disposant les coussins de telle manière pour être le plus confortable possible tandis que l'Androïde se couchait sur elle.

La tête posée au-dessus de son cœur, les bras autour d'elle d'une manière protectrice et sans la peau synthétique. Ils ne parlaient généralement pas, ils se contentaient de rester dans cette position pendant plusieurs longs moments juste à profiter du contact. Connor aimait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur, cela l'apaisait énormément tout comme les caresses et les cercles paresseux des doigts agiles de Jenna sur sa tête et dans son dos.

Les Androïdes avaient soifs de contacts, ils aimaient énormément ressentir la chaleur et l'amour. Ce que Jenna découvrit rapidement avec l'Androïde RK800 après son passage à la déviance. Il ne manquait jamais une chance de pouvoir l'embrasser ou de la tenir contre lui pour ses fameux contacts désespérés mais passionnants.

C'était à chaque fois assez impressionnant pour elle de le voir sans la peau humaine sur l'ensemble du corps, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti du dégoût à son égard, jamais. Une peau lisse brillante et complètement blanche exceptés certains endroits qui étaient gris foncés, notamment sur les côtés de sa tête, l'entre-jambe et deux plaques dans le bas du dos.

Jenna avait toujours eu un tas de questions à son propos et à chaque fois, Connor prenait plaisir à lui répondre le plus précisément possibles afin de satisfaire ses curiosités. La plupart du temps elle lui posait des questions sur ses biocomposants ou encore sur ses capacités physiques et cognitives, et d'autres fois ils se contentaient simplement d'être dans les bras de l'autre.

L'Androïde détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner sous le touché délicat de son humaine, la pompe pulsant plus rapidement dans le bonheur d'être auprès d'elle. Elle traçait pensivement ses doigts sur ses omoplates, son dos pour finalement revenir à sa tête, l'un des endroits les plus sensibles chez tous les Androïdes à cause du port USB à la nuque. Il lui arrivait même de passer son pouce sur son numéro de série gravé au-dessus de son œil droit ou le petit triangle noir sur son front, ce que Connor trouvait intriguant mais très agréable.

Au début, il n'osait pas se montrer sans la peau synthétique parce qu'il craignait de lui faire peur et de la repousser avec son physique particulier. Pas de cheveux ni de sourcils, juste cette forme humanoïde blanchâtre sans grand intérêt. Mais comme depuis les tous premiers instants, Jenna Anderson ne cessait de l'impressionner par sa bienveillance et son amour incomparable, repoussant les limites du physique que la plupart des humains n'auraient pas supportés.

 _Elle l'aimait, autant qu'il l'aimait._

Malheureusement, ce soir ne faisait pas partie des nombreuses soirées qu'ils partageaient ensembles car Jenna avait une idée derrière la tête. Bien que Connor faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître triste, ses yeux le trahissaient presque à chaque fois et la déviance n'aidait en rien les choses surtout quand il essayait d'être le plus platonique possible. Maudites émotions !

«C'est juste pour cette soirée Connor. Après nous rentrerons à la maison, d'accord ? Nous serons à nouveau ensembles, toi et moi.» Rassura Jenna à côté de lui qui se remontait les manches.

L'Androïde lui donna un petit sourire puis son expression changea de mélancolique à heureux en une fraction de seconde, ce qui fit rire Jenna. Elle avait raison, ils seront toujours ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive ! Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter finalement.

L'idée de Jenna avait été de faire une surprise au Lieutenant Anderson et de lui concocter un diner surprise avant qu'il ne rentre du travail. Depuis un bon mois, Hank faisait des heures supplémentaires pour une raison encore inconnue. Il tenait à garder cette raison personnelle, c'était ce qu'il leur avait assurés il y a trois semaines en arrière.

Donc Jenna prit cette occasion pour venir en cachette chez son oncle et lui faire une jolie surprise un peu avant son anniversaire. Ils se voyaient deux fois par semaine depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison, le mardi et le vendredi. Au début, Hank avait eu un peu de mal à l'accepter mais rapidement il retrouva le goût d'être seul et de pouvoir profiter de sa maison sans sa nièce ou l'Androïde dans les pattes.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il leur avait dit une fois au bureau. Fini les bruits suspects, les embrassades gênantes et les rires tard la nuit parce que Connor n'arrêtait pas de parler … Oui, l'Androïde ne dormant pas comme les humains aimait faire la discussion tardive à sa nièce. Alors soit il rechargeait tranquillement dans le salon, soit il devait fermer la bouche au risque d'être flanquer à la porte.

Mais maintenant tous ses problèmes étaient résolus ! Jenna et Connor ne vivaient plus à la maison et possédaient leur propre appartement pour foutre le merdier s'ils le voulaient, au plus grand soulagement de Hank.

«Nous allons faire un délicieux gâteau. Pourquoi pas un fondant au chocolat ? J'ai la recette quelque part … Attends voir.» Jenna tapota pensivement son index contre son menton avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et d'ouvrir le placard blanc au-dessus de la gazinière.

«J'ai trouvé 123 recettes pour le fondant au chocolat.» S'exprima Connor en penchant doucement la tête, les sourcils froncés et la LED clignotante aux nombreuses informations dans sa tête.

«Oui mais moi je veux un livre de cuisine. Tu verras, c'est très amusant.» Renchérit Jenna en souriant lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main sur le petit livre qu'elle recherchait au fin fond du placard. Elle le posa contre le rebord de la fenêtre devant l'évier puis s'attacha les cheveux dans sa célèbre queue de cheval.

Connor haussa les sourcils tout en regardant l'humaine faire ses préparatifs. De la farine, des œufs, du beurre, une tablette de chocolat, du sucre, une balance, un récipient et un fouet. Il savait déjà comment procédé à la réalisation de la pâte, il avait fait toutes les recherches nécessaires mais il avait envie d'écouter les directives de Jenna sans sa capacité d'analyse.

Donc il se leva de la chaise en la rangeant soigneusement sous la table et remonta les manches comme avait fait la jeune femme tout à l'heure. Par précaution, il avait retiré sa jolie veste RK800 et mise de côté pour ne pas la salir car on ne savait jamais après tout. Il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche pour être plus libre dans ses mouvements et attendit patiemment aux côtés de Jenna.

Elle versa la farine dans un récipient bleu puis mélangea les œufs avec en observant attentivement l'Androïde qui s'occupait du sucre. Elle rit intérieurement en le voyant se concentrer pour ne pas faire un seul petit gramme en trop, il voulait que ce soit à la perfection ! L'une des nombreuses qualités de Connor qu'elle aimait tant chez lui.

Jenna s'occupa également de faire chauffer les carreaux de chocolat au bain marie à feu doux tout en ordonnant à Connor de mélanger le sucre et le reste de la préparation. Elle y ajouta les morceaux de beurre dans le chocolat fondu sous le regard méticuleux de l'Androïde détective.

Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge lorsque la main de Connor attrapa rapidement la sienne à temps avant qu'elle ne s'ébouillante avec l'eau du bain marie. Elle soupira puis leva les yeux dans le visage anxieux de l'Androïde qui fixait intensément sa main, la mâchoire serrée et la LED rouge clignotante. Il encercla ses doigts autour des siens puis l'éloigna du bord de la gazinière pour ne plus qu'elle risque une brûlure.

«Ça va, je gère. Ne t'inquiète pas.» Jenna donna un petit haussement d'épaules muni d'un léger sourire en coin mais il l'ignora et récupéra la casserole bouillante pour la verser dans l'évier, pas du tout déranger par la chaleur.

«Vous en avez de la chance.» Se laissa-t-elle dire en le voyant faire. Quelque part, ils avaient beaucoup de chances de ne pas ressentir de douleur.

«Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on peut appeler ça de la chance. Mais c'est très pratique, surtout quand on fait la cuisine avec Jenna Anderson.» Répondit-il dans un ton humoristique, imitant le petit sourire en coin de la jeune femme.

Cette réponse entraîna un rire de Jenna qui se remit rapidement au travail pour finir le gâteau. Comme si qu'un Androïde détective aussi perfectionné que lui était censé faire des tâches ménagères ! Elle aimait quand il s'essayait à l'humour, il progressait de jour en jour et c'était très plaisant à voir.

Une fois le gâteau mis au four pour douze minutes, les deux commencèrent à nettoyer le désordre habituel de la maison. A chaque fois qu'elle partait d'ici, Hank ne rangeait rien et préférait cultiver les bactéries en laissant traîner les déchets un peu partout. Pauvre Sumo, vivre dans un désordre pareil !

Le gros Saint-Bernard ne semblait pas s'en soucier, il restait tranquillement coucher dans son vieux panier à regarder les deux personnages faire le ménage pour son maître. Il laissa sortir un soupir paresseux puis referma tranquillement les yeux en ronflant doucement, les babines se soulevant à peine avec le peu d'effort.

«C'est dingue tout ce qu'il peut laisser trainer.» Râla Jenna en pinçant son nez lorsqu'elle ramassa une vieille peau de banane pourrit dans le coin de la cuisine, juste à côté d'une poubelle qui débordait de déchets divers.

«C'est la maison de Hank. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de très désordonné.» Précisa Connor en levant les sourcils, quatre sacs poubelles en main.

«Oui mais il va finir par attraper une maladie avec toutes ses merdes ! Il devrait faire un peu plus attention.» Grogna Jenna en passant le dos de sa main contre son front, l'autre à sa hanche pendant qu'elle regardait le chao autour d'elle.

«Je perçois une grande quantité de colonisations bactériennes multiples. Son organisme a dû s'habituer avec le temps, je pense qu'il est immunisé maintenant et ne risque plus rien.» Indiqua l'Androïde en donnant un coup de tête circulaire après son scan des lieux.

«Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne craint plus rien … Surtout avec tous ses poils de chien.» Grimaça Jenna en retirant une couche de poil sur ses manches, le nez plissé de dégoût. Elle adorait Sumo et les animaux, mais les poils l'avaient toujours un peu dégoûtée, surtout quand ils se nichaient dans les vêtements.

«Exact. Mais je pense qu'un peu de ménage une fois dans la semaine ne serait pas du luxe pour le Lieutenant. Ce n'est pas bon à long terme.» Renchérit l'Androïde en baissant tristement les yeux au sol, inquiet pour la santé de Hank.

Jenna lui sourit puis le suivit du regard jusqu'à la porte, une étrange pression dans son cœur à l'idée de perdre son oncle à cause d'une maladie comme son père. Rien que l'idée lui donna immédiatement les larmes aux yeux et une envie furieuse de voir s'il allait bien physiquement pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en proie à la maladie.

Déglutissant doucement pour tenter d'effacer ses angoisses et ses larmes, elle se racla la gorge et reprit son nettoyage avec Connor. Ils passèrent même le balai et rangèrent ses vêtements dans son dressing qui était toujours en pagaille. Ils finirent la vaisselle, changèrent les draps et remirent en place les ustensiles qui traînaient un peu n'importe où dans la maison. Hank n'avait pas grand-chose en garde mangé, alors Jenna décida de commander de la nourriture chinoise car son oncle adorait les sushis et les nems, presque autant que la pizza.

«Quoi ? C'est déjà mieux que la bouffe du Chicken.» Se défendit-t-elle lorsqu'elle croisa le regard douteux de l'Androïde.

Connor n'aimait pas quand les deux humains mangeaient n'importe quoi, il craignait pour leur santé et les conséquences de cette mauvaise nutrition. Bien que Jenna fasse plus ou moins attention, pour Hank c'était une toute autre affaire et hors de question de lui faire un commentaire négatif sur son alimentation ou il se prenait une insulte en pleine figure.

En attendant que le livreur ne vienne leur apporté la nourriture, Jenna ouvrit le four et laissa sortir un gémissement de plaisir à l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégageait. Elle ferma les yeux puis mis lentement la tête en arrière, un sourire conquis aux lèvres à cette odeur vraiment délectable et tout cela sous le regard pesant de l'Androïde.

Il pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté puis sentit sa pompe vibrer follement dans son compartiment en voyant Jenna réagir comme elle le faisait. Elle avait l'air … Jouissive pour de la simple nourriture. Peut-être que certaines odeurs avaient des effets aphrodisiaques sur les humains ? En tout cas, il trouvait cela amusant de la voir aussi heureuse juste pour un gâteau.

Pas n'importe lequel, un gâteau qu'ils avaient réalisé ensembles ! Connor sourit de satisfaction puis poussa doucement l'humaine pour sortir le plat chaud du four et le poser sur une grille préalablement préparée. Il ressentait une certaine fierté de voir que ce gâteau plaisait autant à Jenna et il devait admettre que l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était agréable.

La sonnette retentit et elle courut comme une folle à la porte pour être confronter au livreur de plats chauds du restaurant chinois. Elle le paya rapidement et d'un bref au revoir, claqua la porte pour mettre en place les sachets sur la table ronde de la cuisine.

«Je commence à avoir faim, ça sent tellement bon ! J'espère qu'il ne rentrera pas trop tard.» Jenna se gratta nerveusement le haut de la tête tout en regardant la pendule accrochée au mur.

«Le Lieutenant Anderson ne devrait pas tarder. Il met entre sept et neuf minutes du commissariat à son domicile. Il quitte généralement le bureau à dix-huit heures et vingt minutes et il est actuellement dix-huit heure et vingt-sept minutes.» Clarifia l'Androïde d'une voix formelle, les bras dans le dos et un sourcil levé.

Jenna le regarda béatement puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment il faisait pour savoir tout ça mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Hank apparut au pas de la porte. Elle cligna confusément des yeux, Connor avait parfaitement raison sur ses statistiques ! Il était vraiment incroyable et très doué dans ses capacités d'analyses sociales.

Sumo se leva doucement, s'étira puis alla saluer son maître en aboyant joyeusement à ses pieds, heureux de le revoir après une si longue journée enfermé. Il reçut une petite tape amicale sur le haut de la tête après que son maître accrocha son blouson sur le porte manteau à l'entrée, n'ayant pas remarqué l'Androïde RK800 et sa nièce dans la cuisine qui attendaient patiemment en silence. Il soupira bruyamment à la soudaine fatigue et lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans l'air, Hank se retourna pour faire face à une scène tout à fait admirable.

Jenna et Connor côte à côte qui lui souriaient gentiment avec plein de nourriture sur la table ronde et une maison extrêmement propre. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé dès l'instant où il avait passé la porte mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus … Maintenant, il savait ! C'était cette odeur de propre et de nourriture.

«Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?» Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

«On voulait te faire une petite surprise. Surprise !» Jenna ouvrit les bras pour attraper son oncle dans une douce accolade.

«Mon anniversaire est dans une semaine, je crois. Alors pourquoi une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore derrière la tête.» Ronchonna gentiment Hank en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de sa nièce, effectivement surpris par tout ça.

«Il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour une surprise, Hank. C'est dans le but de vous faire plaisir en vous surprenant agréablement après une dure journée de travail.» Expliqua tout naturellement l'Androïde détective, pensant que l'homme ne connaissait pas la définition de la surprise.

«Ça je le savais, Connor ! Merci pour l'information.» Dit sarcastiquement Hank en fronçant les sourcils. Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Connor lui hocha poliment la tête et que sa nièce lui donna un petit coup de coude pour qu'il arrête d'être mesquin avec lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

«Viens, je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim ! Je me trompe ? Assis-toi, Connor et moi t'avons commandé des sushis et des nouilles aux délicieux morceaux de calamar fris. Mhmmmm …» Présenta Jenna en asseyant son oncle à l'une des chaises, battant l'air avec sa main pour apporter les odeurs à son nez.

«Euh ouais. Ça sent bon en tout cas et ça va me changer de la pizza froide. Bonne idée.» Félicita son oncle en levant le pouce en l'air, content d'avoir la présence de son fils et de sa nièce ce soir.

Jenna rejoignit Hank à la table après lui avoir servi une bonne bière fraîche et s'être prit un verre de limonade au citron vert. Connor quant à lui se contenta de prendre un verre de Thirium car il avait besoin de récupérer un peu de sang bleu après avoir reçu une légère blessure à l'épaule deux jours plus tôt.

Ils se mirent à rire des récents évènements tout en dévorant les nombreux plats asiatiques délicieux avec enthousiasme, tout cela sous le regard examinateur de l'Androïde qui notait tous ce qu'ils ingurgitaient dans sa tête. Beaucoup de cholestérol, trop de cholestérol, mais ce n'était que pour ce soir, du moins pour Jenna …

En revanche pour Hank c'était une toute autre histoire. Connor donna un froncement de sourcil doux tout en écoutant la conversation entre les deux humains. D'un rapide scan vital, il vit que le Lieutenant avait pris deux kilos depuis qu'il était à nouveau seul dans sa maison. Etait-ce parce qu'il déprimait ? C'était un comportement habituel chez les humains quand ils ressentaient de la tristesse. Il faudra qu'il lui pose la question un de ses jours afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Connor rejoignit joyeusement la conversation lorsque le Lieutenant Anderson lui posa une question sur les Androïdes et sur sa récente enquête. Il aimait se joindre à eux et leur partager du savoir tout comme discuter des petites choses simples de la vie, surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait penser comme il le voulait sans contrainte.

Après avoir bien mangés et rit, Connor retira tous les détritus tandis que Jenna chercha son gâteau fondant au chocolat pour le disposer joliment sur la table, un sourire fière aux lèvres. Elle rajouta quelques pépites de chocolat sur le gâteau et tout cela sous le regard ébahi de son oncle. Il lui hocha admirativement la tête en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, clairement impressionné par ses talents culinaires.

«C'est Connor et moi qui l'avons fait. Connor est un excellent pâtissier, qui l'eut cru ?» Charia Jeuna en clignant de l'œil à l'Androïde quand celui-ci la regarda étrangement près de l'évier, un torchon sur son épaule et un couteau dans sa main droite.

«Je ne faisais que de suivre les instructions précises de Jenna.» Eclaircit-il en rendant le clin d'œil à la jeune femme rougissante. Bon, il avait surtout lu toute la recette en quelques microsecondes et appris comment faire le gâteau à la perfection, mais ça elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

«Voyez-vous ça … Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ça donne. Dis voir Connor, je ne savais pas que CyberLife avait aussi intégrer un programme d'Androïde ménager dans leurs Androïdes détectives ultra perfectionnés. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?» Ricana Hank en passant deux doigts contre ses yeux.

«Tonton …» Réprimanda doucement Jenna en soupirant, les mains sur ses hanches et fusillant son oncle du regard.

«Ben quoi ? Je suis juste curieux, c'est tout. Ça fait bizarre de le voir faire la vaisselle alors que pas plus tard qu'hier il flinguait un homme et avalait les preuves pour des analyses supers sophistiquées ou je ne sais pas quoi …» Renchérit Hank en désignant Connor qui essuyait innocemment les fourchettes.

«Moi aussi je fais ça, je te signale ! C'est ce qu'on appelle la vie après le travail. Ah mais attends, tu ne dois surement pas voir de quoi je parle … Que suis-je bête ! Faire la vaisselle, nettoyer la maison, mettre les ordures dans une poubelle. Je te parle dans une autre langue, non ?» Plaisanta sa nièce en secouant dédaigneusement la tête.

«Petite insolente. Un peu de respect je te prie, je suis assez grand pour faire mes propres choix de vie. Bordel, tu as vraiment une sacrée grande gueule toi, tu me ressembles beaucoup je dois bien l'admettre.» Hank se mit à rire puis regarda le RK800 pour une réponse.

«J'en apprends tous les jours vous savez. Depuis la déviance, mon programme est nettement plus grand en capacité de stockage. J'assimile les informations au fur et à mesure, j'observe et je prends note. Je ne suis normalement pas censé faire ce genre de tâches, je suis plus habituer à faire un bon négociateur et à rassembler les preuves sur le terrain.» Finit par répondre Connor d'un haussement d'épaules désinvoltes, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«C'est bien. Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis qu'on se connait et je suis très fier de toi. Bon maintenant, goutons à ce fichu gâteau !» Hank se redressa sur sa chaise puis posa ses bras sur la table pour lorgner le gâteau au chocolat.

Connor sourit à pleines dents au compliment chaleureux du Lieutenant. C'était très rare qu'il s'exprime de la sorte et d'une manière aussi affectueuse, ce qui entraîna une hausse de sa pompe à Thirium et une soudaine légèreté dans ses systèmes. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'entendre de l'admiration et de l'amour dans la voix des deux humains qu'il affectionnait profondément.

Jenna s'empressa de couper deux tranches de gâteau en tentant d'en proposer une à Connor mais il ne pouvait pas en manger ou il risquait d'avoir des soucis avec ses capteurs buccaux. Donc ce fut à contre cœur qu'il refusa, même s'il devait bien admettre que le gâteau semblait gustativement bon. Il regarda attentivement Hank lorsqu'il croqua dedans et qu'il hocha vigoureusement la tête, attendant le verdict avec une petite appréhension.

«C'est délicieux, merde Jenna tu sais comment me faire plaisir. Un conseil Connor, épouse-là !» Se délecta Hank en pointant son index à sa part de gâteau à moitié entamer, les sourcils levés pour faire passer le message à l'Androïde assis en face de lui.

Jenna se mit à rire bruyamment entre deux bouchées puis claqua le bras de son oncle qui aussitôt la rejoignit, inconscient de l'impact que ses mots venaient d'avoir sur Connor. Droit sur sa chaise, Il clignait rapidement des yeux, la LED virant au rouge cramoisie à sa tempe alors qu'il se penchait sérieusement sur la question.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité car la pratique ne se faisait presque plus depuis les vingt dernières années. Il rechercha toutes les informations nécessaires à cette vieille coutume humaine qui avait pour but de sceller deux âmes pour la vie par des liens sacrés. Connor aimait beaucoup cette perception de la vie, unir deux personnes jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Lui et Jenna … Pour la vie. Rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer, pour le pire et le meilleur.

Ni Hank ni Jenna ne se rendirent compte de l'état de l'Androïde en pleine réflexion sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur le gâteau au chocolat au centre de la table, les mains sur ses genoux et la LED clignotante. Ils étaient occupés à parler du passer et de partager des souvenirs du père décédé de Jenna, Bill Anderson.

Même s'il était très concentré, Connor entendait absolument toute la conversation autour de lui et assimilait chaque information dans sa tête. Il ferma doucement les yeux puis plissa l'œil droit quand sa LED repassa du rouge au jaune et enfin au bleu, le stress redescendant peu à peu. Il venait de récupérer toutes les informations à propos des coutumes humaines.

«Je ne t'ai jamais dit, mais Bill et moi avions un jeu quand nous étions plus jeunes. Il fallait qu'on se regarde droit dans les yeux et le premier qui riait devait boire.» S'esclaffa Hank en passant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche, à bout de souffle à force de rire.

«Vraiment ? J'ignorais que vous aviez des jeux aussi addictifs … Maintenant je sais d'où vient cette engouement pour l'alcool.» Jenna renifla puis leva les yeux au ciel, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Evidemment que cela ne venait pas de ce jeu ni de son père mais d'une longue dépression à cause de la mort de Cole. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était de plaisanter un peu avec son oncle car elle savait quand elle pouvait le faire ou non rien que par ses rires et son air détendu.

«Quoi, tu as peur de perdre contre ton vieil oncle rabougri ?» Se moqua délibérément Hank en haussant les sourcils d'une manière provocatrice.

Au lieu de répondre, Jenna se leva et ouvrit les portes du placard à côté du réfrigérateur en récupérant toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qui restaient dans ses bras. Elle se retourna, accorda un petit sourire arrogant à Hank qui la regardait confusément puis déposa bruyamment les bouteilles sur la table.

«Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas me prendre au défi.» Dit-elle en récupérant ensuite deux verres à Whisky, au plus grand amusement de son oncle contrairement à Connor qui commençait lentement à paniquer.

Certes ce n'était pas bon pour le Lieutenant ni même Jenna, mais ils voulaient vraiment s'amuser et son avis ne sera sans doute pas pris en compte. Alors il s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise puis leva un sourcil à son humaine qui venait de reprendre sa place d'origine, penchée vers son oncle avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

«OK, de toute façon tu n'as aucune chance. Tu arrêteras bien avant moi.» Ricana Hank mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque sa nièce pointa son doigt à son visage et qu'elle prit une expression sérieuse.

«Shhh ! Tu as déjà perdu.» Elle sourit victorieusement puis versa un fond de Scotch à son oncle perplexe.

«Ah ouais, tu veux donc la jouer comme ça …» Marmonna-t-il en avalant son verre d'une seule traite. Il reposa ensuite son verre à côté de celui de Jenna et se pencha vers elle en plissant les yeux, la bouche en ligne mince.

Les dix premières minutes passèrent sans aucun problème, mais ensuite les rires éclatèrent et les verres s'enchaînèrent incessamment. Connor plissa les yeux à chaque gorgée de trop qui aboutissait tranquillement à un ralentissement général des neurones et de la capacité à être lucide.

Enfin, surtout chez Jenna.

La jeune femme avalait ses verres de Whisky et de Scotch comme si c'était de l'eau … Riant comme une folle à n'importe quelles grimaces de son oncle. Cette attitude était totalement irresponsable venant de la part du Lieutenant, il incitait sa nièce à boire de l'alcool !

«Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Lieutenant. Je détecte un ralentissement conséquent dans le cerveau de Jenna dû à l'abus d'alcool. Vous devriez cesser ce petit jeu avant que son corps ne réagisse.» Prévint Connor en suivant du regard le verre que venait d'avaler Hank.

«Elle n'a peut-être pas l'habitude de boire mais au moins elle s'amuse.» Railla-t-il en retour, reprenant un autre verre alors que le jeu avait déjà cessé.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est amusant.» Connor fronça les sourcils puis regarda Jenna qui se leva difficilement de sa chaise pour aller se pavaner dans le salon, un verre à moitié plein en main et riant pour rien du tout.

«Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es un Androïde Connor.» Soupira Hank en passant une main dans ses cheveux gris, exaspéré par les réprimandes du RK800. Bon au moins il s'inquiétait pour sa nièce et sa santé.

«Whoops ! J'ai le mal de mer … J'crois que je vais gerber, merde ça remonte.» Hoqueta Jenna qui s'aida du canapé pour ne pas trébucher sur ses pieds. Elle ravala le reste de son verre puis se mit à rire sans raison en voyant Sumo dans son panier qui l'observait avec ses yeux ronds. Elle leva son verre à lui puis trinqua avec l'air avant de reprendre une gorgée.

«Ça me fait penser à la fois où tu as vomi sur les chaussures de ce type-là, je ne sais plus son nom. Tu sais, celui avec la petite moustache et une tête de con.» Expliqua grossièrement Hank en désignant sa propre barbe pour imager ses mots.

«J'l'aimais pas lui … J'aime personne d'ailleurs … Ah si, sauf les Androïdes, eux ils sont gentils avec moi. Nous vivons dans un monde de connard. Nous sommes dirigés par des connards, et j'aime pas ma mère, OK ? Par contre ce Scotch est délicieux s'tu veux mon avis …» Jenna regarda à l'intérieur de son verre vide, une légère moue.

«Jenna, se serait plus prudent de te rassoir et d'essayer de dégriser un peu.» S'inquiéta Connor, la LED jaune à l'attitude déstabilisante de son humaine sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Effectivement comparé à son oncle expérimenté elle ne tenait absolument pas à l'alcool.

«Je vais très bien, d'abord. J'ai pas besoin de m'assoir.» Dit-elle en se redressant sur ses jambes ballantes pour vite perdre l'équilibre en arrière contre le canapé. Elle rit plus fort lorsque Connor sauta de sa chaise pour lui venir en aide, une expression vraiment soucieuse sur son doux visage.

«J'te trouve trop beau toi, tu sais ? Je crois que je pourrais te croquer tellement tu es mignon. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore ta bouille. Ton visage et tes yeux, et aussi ta petite mèche d'ailleurs …» Cita Jenna dans un sourire grotesque en désignant ses cheveux, l'autre main agrippant son verre vide.

«Oui, tu me l'a déjà dit. Mais même si j'apprécie le compliment, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Tu n'es plus toi-même.» Connor baissa la tête pour tenter de voir son visage mais ses cheveux blonds l'empêchaient d'avoir un bon aperçut d'elle.

«Wow attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'embrasse jamais le premier soir … Oh j'ai une idée.» S'écria-t-elle soudainement en s'éloignant de l'Androïde pour venir mettre en marche la radio dans le coin gauche du salon.

«Jenna, touche pas à ça.» Grommela son oncle dans la cuisine mais elle s'en fichait, elle tourna le bouton et commença une danse ridicule en essayant de rester le plus droit possible et surtout, sur pieds.

Connor tenta une nouvelle fois de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle pour tenter de la résonner mais la jeune femme têtue s'éloigna rapidement en passant par-dessus le canapé et retomber sans grâce de l'autre côté avec un petit rebond suivit d'un gémissement. Elle souffla les quelques mèches de cheveux loin de ses yeux puis se hissa à nouveau rapidement sur ses pieds pour sortir des léchouilles baveuses de Sumo. Elle contourna le RK800 tout en dansant puis fit signe à son oncle de la rejoindre dans le salon mais il se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur et de reprendre un verre de Whisky, trouvant le spectacle vraiment très drôle.

«Jenna, si tu ne coopère pas, je serais contraint de te prendre par force et de te dégriser moi-même. Le Lieutenant Anderson se souvient parfaitement de cette petite expérience.» Rappela Connor en levant un sourcil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

«Oh putain, m'en parle pas. Se faire agresser par son propre Androïde, comment ne pas se souvenir de cette humiliation ? Hé hé hé Jenna, vas-y mollo ! Stop avec tes conneries maintenant.» S'impatienta Hank en arrachant la bouteille presque vide des mains de sa nièce qui avait exprès contournée la table pour ne pas se faire prendre par Connor.

Là, il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience avec elle et ses gamineries. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire pour n'importe quoi et babillait des choses incompréhensibles qui avaient ni queue ni tête et pour couronner le tout, l'Androïde le regardait avec un air de dire, «je vous l'avais dit !».

«Alors viens me chercher …» Nargua Jenna en se léchant malicieusement les lèvres, les mains dans le dos et son regard dans celui de Connor à l'autre bout de la table.

«Très bien.» Accorda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Quelques longues secondes passèrent puis l'Androïde détective s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme en passant dans son mode prévisualisation pour voir à quels endroits il pouvait la coincer. Ce n'était pas difficile car elle n'avait pas vraiment d'équilibre et ne savait sans doute même pas où allé pour le fuir …

Revenant au présent pour la courser, Connor s'arrêta net dans ses pas lorsque la sonnette retentit. Les trois personnages se figèrent sur place en se lançant quelques regards incertains, aucun n'osant bouger pour aller ouvrir la porte. Mais finalement Hank maudit sous son souffle puis se leva mais sa nièce fut plus rapide que lui et courut vers l'entrée …

«Ouais ouais, putain ça va ! J'arrive. T'excite pas sur la sonnette.» Râla-t-elle en jurant, les joues rougies par l'alcool et la colère inutile. Elle laissa sortir un petit cri de surprise quand ses pieds se prirent dans le tapis et qu'elle s'écroula face la première contre la porte en bois dans un grand bruit sourd.

«Jenna !» La pompe de Connor manqua une pulsation et son premier réflexe avait été de passer un scan sur elle pour voir si elle allait bien.

«Aie ! Qui est-ce qui a mis ça là !» Grogna Jenna en s'aidant de la poignée pour se remette à ses pieds, une main frottant son front qui était entré violemment en contact avec la porte.

«N'ouvre pas Jenna, tu n'es pas en état de recevoir. Alors éloigne-toi de cette foutue porte !» Fulmina Hank mais sa nièce tourna la poignée et ouvrit tout de même.

Jenna loucha longuement au nouveau visage qui se présentait sur le perron jusqu'à ce qu'elle le reconnu enfin et qu'un large sourire heureux prit ses lèvres. Ouvrant plus la porte pour faire apparaître la totalité de son corps, elle écarta ses bras pour accueillir la personne qui les dérangeait au beau milieu de la soirée.

«Oh, Connor ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors ? T'étais pourtant là … Et maintenant, tu es là. En fait, tu es un Androïde magique, hein c'est ça ? Petit cachotier. Tu m'as tellement manquée …» Jenna se mit à rire puis elle se jeta au cou du RK900 confus en collant durement ses lèvres aux siennes.

«JENNA !» Hurlèrent Hank et Connor à l'unisson en déambulant vers l'entrée avant qu'une catastrophe n'ait lieu.

Jenna sourit contre les lèvres froides de l'Androïde en grande monté de stress qui ne bougea pas d'un poil au contact intime de l'humaine, la LED clignotante frénétiquement au rouge. Il serra les poings pendant qu'il se battait intérieurement avec ses systèmes en surchauffes, essayant tant bien que mal de ne rien faire. Le RK900 se détendit enfin et laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement quand son jumeau tira l'humaine loin de lui.

D'abord, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher et s'agrippait à son cou mais à partir du moment où Connor la reprit contre lui, son visage colérique changea en horreur, réalisant petit à petit en travers la brume épaisse de l'alcool qu'elle s'était trompée de cible.

«Et mais … EURK ! Tu n'es pas Connor, toi. OH MON DIEU ! J'ai embrassé le Babybel avec sa tête super moche ! Qu'elle horreur ! AHHHHHHHHHH !» Hurla Jenna lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte de sa grave erreur, les yeux larges. Elle passa rapidement ses doigts sur sa langue pour tenter d'effacer les traces du baiser mouillé.

«Bonsoir. Désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais je viens vous prévenir qu'il y a eu un homicide à deux rues de chez-vous. Votre présence … Est sollicitée.» Déclara le RK900 en marquant un temps de pause quand son regard tomba sur l'humaine contre Connor. Levant un sourcil, Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres puis sans un dernier mot, retourna à la voiture taxi pour rejoindre la scène de crime.

«Bah bravo, j'espère que tu es fière de toi ! Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? Regarde ce que tu as fait avec tes conneries, Jenna !» S'énerva Hank en claquant la porte derrière lui pour faire face à sa nièce complètement saoule.

«Toi ferme ta bouche … Tu n'as pas eu l'autorisation de parler. Oww …» Gémit Jenna, massant ses tempes douloureuses.

Elle sentit les mains de Connor sur ses épaules et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle y vit une légère tristesse et une certaine honte. Génial. Même s'il lui donnait un petit sourire convainquant et un massage dans le dos pour l'apaiser, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé avec ses actions et maintenant elle culpabilisait.

«Vous, vous restez ici, moi je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Putain mais je rêve.» Grommela Hank en enfilant rapidement son blouson et en récupérant ses clés de voiture.

Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis passa un bras autour du dos de Connor en s'appuyant contre lui, cherchant le contact pendant qu'elle combattait les nausées. Elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux et son régulateur pulser contre son bras frissonnant, de plus en plus consciente de son entourage et de ce qu'elle avait fait.

«Je suis désolée, Connor. Vraiment, je ne ferais plus jamais ça … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.» S'excusa-t-elle pitoyablement, encerclant un bras autour de son estomac qui commençait à se rebeller.

«Jenna ? Est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda Connor en se penchant vers la femme qui venait de poser brutalement ses mains devant sa bouche, les joues rondes et les yeux larges. Il fronça les sourcils mais au moment où il rouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, c'était trop tard.

Jenna vomi sur les chaussures du Lieutenant près à partir. Après cela, le silence s'installa entre eux et plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprit la parole, grimaçant nerveusement.

«Oups ?»

FIN

* * *

Ça apprendra à Jenna ! Elle ne touchera plus à l'alcool, du moins plus dans les prochains temps mdr XD Je pense que l'envie lui est passée.

Pauvre RK900, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec lui mais faut pas m'en vouloir, c'est un rival de Connor et je ne l'aime pas du tout x') Donc il prend cher dans mes histoires. Mais bon, au moins il nous fait un peu rire.

Tout cas, j'espère que vous avez appréciés cette histoire ! Je me rends compte qu'elle est assez longue et que je ne voulais pas la faire de cette taille, mais une chose en entraine une autre … Et voilà.

VP


	25. Mélancolie

Retour en force de VP après une semaine de vacances, yeahhhhh ! *-*

Alors petite anecdote : cette histoire est un peu un reflet de mon propre vécu. Je l'ai imaginée et écrite quand je n'étais pas bien moi-même. Tristesse, certes, mais j'avais vraiment envie de mettre mon mal être sur papier en utilisant mon couplage dans une sorte d'idéal. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Libre arbitre à l'imagination en mélangeant des ressentis/vécus propres à l'auteur.

Tout cas, j'ai énormément aimée exploiter Connor et Jenna dans cette petite histoire un peu tristounette sur les bords, mais nécessaire quelque part. Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard )

 **PS** : Vous aimeriez quoi pour la prochaine ? Vous étiez nombreux pour de l'humour, mais peut-être que vous avez des défis/idées pour moi ? Des OC's à me proposer ou encore des envies particulières ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mélancolie

Quelque chose avait changé chez Jenna.

Depuis quelques jours, elle se comportait différemment. Elle paraissait plus lointaine, nettement moins souriante et toujours malheureuse malgré qu'elle assure du contraire. Du jour au lendemain ce n'était plus du tout pareil. Comme une partie d'elle qui était effacée, sa joie de vivre subitement disparue sans laisser de trace.

Et Connor n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Sa Jenna n'était pas bien mais il ignorait quelles étaient les raisons de cette soudaine mélancolie. Que ce soit au travail ou à la maison, elle collait un sourire forcé et parlait uniquement lorsqu'on lui posait des questions. Elle faisait mine d'être bien en le rassurant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais l'Androïde malin décelait parfaitement le mensonge ainsi que la douleur derrière ses mots et tout cela sans l'aide de ses scans. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, c'était bien trop évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Au début, il se contentait de l'observer longuement sans rien dire, notant chaque petit détail marquant de son comportement récent. Mais au fil du temps et après deux jours de silence l'intrigue se transforma en inquiétude puis en angoisse parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Jenna Anderson aussi longtemps triste et nostalgique.

Même si elle faisait de son mieux pour lui prouver le contraire, Connor ne se contentait pas de ses piètres tentatives pour le rassurer et était plus déterminer que jamais à découvrir la vérité afin d'aider celle qu'il aimait tendrement. Sa Jenna était en détresse, il ne la laissera pas dans un état aussi déplorable et fera tout en son pouvoir pour la faire se sentir mieux.

Hank lui avait dit que par moment les femmes passaient par des périodes de petites déprimes, que c'était normal si sa nièce ne souhaitait pas lui parler ou tout simplement rire avec eux. Mais Connor savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses moments douloureux mais plutôt de quelque chose de bien plus ancien et profond. Peut-être des mauvais souvenirs ? Un moment de sa vie particulièrement sensible ?

Du moins c'était les preuves qu'il avait amassé lors de ses investigations sur Jenna.

Au travail ou à la pause, elle ne riait plus du tout mais semblait plutôt perdue dans ses pensées, insensible au monde extérieur. A chaque fois que Connor essayait d'engager la conversation avec elle sur un sujet quelconque, elle ne lui répondait que par de simples petits mots suivit généralement d'une petite contraction de ses lèvres.

Rien à voir avec son légendaire sourire qui charmait tous les cœurs, celui qui rendait l'Androïde RK800 fébrile et instable. Non rien de tout cela, juste un sourire forcé qui suffisait amplement à lui faire redouter les causes de son mal être passager.

Pourquoi ? Quelles étaient les raisons de cette toute nouvelle attitude ? Et plus il passait de temps dans l'incompréhension, plus Connor rencontrait des problèmes dans ses biocomposants principaux dû à l'anxiété ainsi qu'à l'impuissance. Il n'aimait pas voir sa Jenna aussi mal en rester dans l'ignorance alors qu'il pourrait lui venir en aide.

Car après tout, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, pour son bonheur et son sourire.

Une fois un soir après les heures de travail, Connor avait découvert quelque chose de curieux qui le laissa dubitatif. Alors qu'il était en compagnie du Lieutenant Anderson devant un match important, il avait pris la décision de vérifier sur Jenna qui, après le diner, avait fui dans sa chambre à coucher en leur souhaitant un rapide bonne nuit sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans sa voix.

D'abord il voulut l'accompagner mais la jeune femme têtue avait refusé sa présence en lui expliquant brièvement qu'elle voulait un peu de temps seule. Ce que l'Androïde accepta avec beaucoup de difficulté, mais c'était son droit si elle voulait être un peu seule, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

Donc après plusieurs longues minutes interminables qui se transformèrent en heure, Connor se dirigea vers la porte fermée puis colla son dispositif auditif contre le bois pour tenter de percevoir un bruit de l'autre côté. Sa LED vira brusquement au jaune lorsqu'il entendit des petits reniflements et que ses scans indiquèrent une forte hausse émotionnelle chez l'humaine à l'intérieure de la pièce.

Jenna Anderson pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

L'Androïde se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'une manière très humaine puis encercla doucement sa main autour de la poignée en débâtant si oui ou non il rompait sa promesse de laisser son humaine seule comme elle lui avait demandé. Mais l'inquiétude prit le dessus sur le respect puis Connor ouvrit la porte pour être confronter à un spectacle tout à fait déchirant.

Dos à lui, Jenna était assise en tailleur dans son lit au milieu de dizaines de photos prisent avec un appareil très ancien qui n'existait plus à leur époque, un polaroid. D'un rapide scan oculaire, le RK800 compris avec peine qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs de son père décédé, Bill Anderson.

La plupart avaient étés prises par une autre personne car l'homme et sa fille faisaient face à la caméra, riant aux éclats tandis que sur d'autres ils faisaient des grimaces. Sur l'une d'entre elles, une femme qui ressemblait un peu à Jenna qui s'avérait être sa mère tenait son enfant contre elle en donnant un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux légèrement plissés vers l'objectif.

Ils avaient tous l'air heureux et Connor en déduisit que Jenna ne devait pas être âgée de plus de dix ans sur la plupart des photos. Déjà à l'époque elle débordait de vie et possédait un charme avec son sourire éclatant qui faisait chavirer les cœurs tout comme les pompes à Thirium. Mais une en particulier retint son attention, faisant clignoter sa LED durant son examen minutieux de quelques micros secondes.

Jenna tenait cette photo sur son genou gauche mais de là où Connor se tenait, il pouvait parfaitement bien voir ce qu'elle représentait malgré la petite taille de celle-ci. Il s'agissait d'elle alors âgée de quatorze ans avec son père malade assis sur une balancelle face à un magnifique coucher de soleil par ses couleurs jaunes, oranges et roses, tous deux entrelacer et arborant un léger sourire.

Inutile de lui poser la question, l'Androïde avait très bien compris ce qui mettait Jenna dans cet état aussi déprimé depuis quelques temps. Même Hank semblait l'avoir compris depuis peu car il paraissait tout aussi triste qu'elle mais évitait d'engager la conversation en public au risque d'être confronter aux larmes inévitables.

La jeune femme alors prise dans un terrible sanglot n'avait pas entendue l'entrée de Connor ni même ressentis sa présence lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlace pour la tenir fermement contre lui. Elle ne lui dit rien non plus, elle se contenta d'accepter à bras ouverts sa tentative de la réconforter, ayant besoin de ce contact fort durant son épreuve émotionnelle.

Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent contre sa volonté mais à aucun moment elle ne se sentait honteuse de paraître aussi faible devant son Androïde. Il l'acceptait tel qu'elle était et se contentait de la garder contre sa poitrine vibrante au gré de son régulateur, le menton posé sur le haut de sa tête et une expression songeuse sur son visage assombrit par l'inquiétude.

Connor ne connaissait pas encore la sensation de perdre quelqu'un, mais il s'imaginait parfaitement bien quel type de douleur il s'agissait. Perdre un proche devait être une affligeante épreuve, surtout pour un enfant de quatorze ans à peine. Rien que l'idée de perdre Jenna dans un accident ou par la maladie le rendait très inconfortable et terrifié, presque tout autant que le Lieutenant à la seule différence que les sentiments n'étaient pas pareils.

Un peu plus tard, après que les sanglots incontrôlables de Jenna se calmèrent, les deux se couchèrent sur le lit en restant entrelacer fermement. Le RK800 gardait Jenna contre lui, son dos contre sa poitrine et ses bras serrés autour d'elle d'une manière protectrice comme il le faisait presque tous les soirs.

Mais Connor ne dit rien, malgré qu'il ressente l'atmosphère pesante dans la pièce ainsi que le conflit interne de l'humaine tremblotante dans ses bras. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire la moindre chose pour tenter de lui venir en aide, elle le devança en prenant la parole d'une faible voix rauque à cause de ses tourments.

«Chaque jour, je vieillis un peu plus. Le temps passera, mais toi tu ne prendras aucunes rides. Un jour je vais mourir, mais toi, que deviendra-tu ? Tu seras seul … Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi.» Jenna passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis se racla la gorge tout en regardant fixement le mur en face d'elle, concentrée sur les vibrations régulières de la pompe à Thirium de l'Androïde dans son dos.

A ses mots, elle sentit les pulsations devenir plus rapide mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir l'expression douloureuse sur le visage du RK800 qu'elle aimait tendrement ni même sa LED devenue rouge à sa tempe. Il fallait bien qu'un jour la vérité sorte, elle l'avait gardée bien trop longtemps en elle pour la supportée d'avantage.

Connor prit quelques minutes avant de lui répondre, écoutant attentivement la respiration de l'humaine contre lui tout en fixant le même mur qu'elle et plus particulièrement un dessin de lui fait au crayon à papier deux semaines plus tôt. Cette question lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit mais pour lui, la réponse était une évidence.

«Tu ne seras pas la seule à vieillir, j'ai activé mon système de vieillissement manuellement depuis la déviance. Chaque jour qui passe, je vieillirais avec toi. Je resterais à tes côtés le plus longtemps possible. Et quand le moment sera venu, je me déconnecterais.» Expliqua-t-il calmement en donnant un léger sourire, même si la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le voir.

«Mais … Tu pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Avoir de nouvelles expériences, obtenir des choses que tu ne pourras peut-être pas avoir avec moi. Vivre une seconde vie et être heureux avec une autre personne. Tu as cette chance Connor, une chance que les humains ne possèdent pas.» Répliqua rapidement Jenna, un douloureux pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne pouvoir offrir une vie convenable à l'Androïde.

«J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureux. Je ne souhaite pas d'une autre vie, ni d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, Jenna, et tu seras la seule. Nous resterons ensembles jusqu'à la fin, unis.» Finit-il par dire en prenant la main droite de Jenna dans la sienne pour frotter amoureusement son pouce sur l'anneau brillant à son annulaire.

Elle était à lui comme il était à elle dans le plus grand respect des coutumes humaines et cela, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Depuis le jour où elle lui avait dit oui, dès le premier regard, le premier instant, Connor ne pouvait rêver mieux et ne voulait vivre aucune autre vie. Il vieillira avec elle et quand le moment tant redouté viendra, il s'éteindra à ses côtés.

Le corps des Androïdes ne vieillissaient pas, mais ils pouvaient activer un mode vieillissement qui s'appliquait uniquement sur les effets de la peau synthétique. Du moins, sur les modèles les plus récents pour correspondre un peu plus aux humains qui faisaient partis de leur vie. En revanche, l'idée de se déconnecter n'appartenait qu'à Connor et il ne changera pas d'avis.

Jenna se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et de se détendre contre l'Androïde tiède tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, en sécurité et aimée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il mette un terme à son existence à cause d'elle, mais elle le connaissait maintenant et elle savait très bien qu'il restera inébranlable sur la question.

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la mèche de cheveux de Connor chatouiller son front au moment où il posa sa joue contre la sienne tout en caressant pensivement ses avant-bras dénudés. Il s'était mis en mode vieille mais restait concentré sur son environnement ainsi que sur les changements hormonaux de l'humaine niché dans ses bras, à l'écoute et prêt à la rassuré à tout moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Jenna s'aplanit, signe qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Mais même si elle portait un léger sourire durant son sommeil, l'Androïde détective savait parfaitement que ses peines et sa tristesse n'avaient pas été définitivement écartées de ses pensées et qu'une fois le jour levé, elle sera à nouveau malheureuse.

Cette dernière vérité lui donna un tremblement inconfortable dans son régulateur, tournant sa LED au jaune tout en réduisant son sourire en un froncement de sourcil doux. Sa Jenna n'était pas encore tout à fait guérit moralement de ses inquiétudes ni de sa nostalgie passagère, il allait devoir trouver quelque chose qui lui redonnera le sourire pour de bon et chassera ses angoisses.

Et donc le jour suivant, après quelques recherches fructueuses et des conseils bien avisés de Hank, Connor su exactement quel était le remède adéquat pour Jenna. Il chercha dans quatre brocantes différentes de la ville jusqu'à être sûr de lui sur sa trouvaille en veillant à faire correspondre les goûts de l'humaine pour lui redonner le sourire ainsi que sa bonne humeur qu'il manquait tant.

Le RK800 connaissait Jenna Anderson par cœur. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour elle.

Alors, lorsque le soir arriva, il mit tout en place dans leur chambre en veillant sur l'heure pour ne pas louper l'arrivé de la jeune femme avec son oncle après leur petit tour au parc. Hank possédait un vieux tourne disque dans son salon qui prenait la poussière mais après approbation du Lieutenant, Connor le récupéra pour le remettre en état de marche.

Quelle fut la surprise de Jenna quand elle découvrit la petite surprise que l'Androïde avait mis en place pour elle. Incapable de se retenir, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues puis un sourire tremblotant s'installa sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant dire quoi que ce soit.

D'un coup de main rapide, elle tenta d'effacer les traces d'eau sur ses joues et de chasser la douleur dans son cœur mais impossible, pas tant que Connor la regardait comme il le faisait, avec autant de confiance et d'amour.

Sans rien dire, il referma la porte de la chambre derrière Jenna puis s'installa aux côtés du tourne disque pour le mettre en marche et laisser la mélodie d'une très vieille chanson s'élever dans les airs.

 _Elles sont toutes  
Belles belles belles comme le jour  
Belles belles belles comme l'amour_

 _Elles te rendront fou de joie  
Fou de douleur mais crois-moi  
Mais plus fou d'elles de jour en jour_

Connor récupéra rapidement Jenna pour la faire danser avec lui sur ce vieux disque avec des paroles très sympathiques, simples mais entraînantes. Au début, elle restait timide sur ses pas en essayant de ne pas rougir face à un Androïde aussi enthousiaste, étouffant un rire qui menaçait de plus en plus de sortir.

Il dansait très bien, ses pas étaient gracieux et très rythmiques mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus fut son expression enjouée ainsi que son large sourire, ses yeux bruns chauds sur elle d'une manière invitante. Il claquait ses doigts tout en se rapprochant d'elle en attendant qu'elle ne s'invite dans sa joyeuse danse, examinant attentivement ses émotions ainsi que les pulsations de son cœur d'un scan aiguisé.

 _Un jour enfin tu la verras  
Tu n'peux pas te tromper  
Tu voudras lui dire "je t'aime"  
Mais tu n'pourras plus parler_

 _En un clin d'œil vous s'rez unis  
Pour le pire et le meilleur  
Mais tu tiendras là le vrai bonheur  
Aux yeux de ton cœur_

Finalement Jenna succomba à son rire puis rejoignit l'Androïde dans sa danse endiablée en lui attrapant sa main tendue. Elle connaissait cette chanson grâce à un ami à son père qui était français, une chanson vieille comme le monde lui avait-il dit à l'époque. Connor avait marqué un grand point en prenant ce disque datant des années 1960 qu'elle affectionnait depuis toute petite.

Comment avait-il fait pour le savoir ?! Ce disque avait dû être horriblement cher et normalement introuvable ici !

 _Comme j'ai dit à ta maman  
Tu lui diras en l'embrassant:_

 _Tu es, belle belle belle comme le jour  
Belle belle belle comme l'amour  
Belle belle belle comme le jour_

Jenna se mit à rire de bon cœur en se collant à l'Androïde qui riait avec elle, une main à sa taille et l'autre dans sa main droite. Entendre son rire et de voir son visage s'illuminé lui faisait énormément de bien, comme un immense poids qui venait de se retirer comme par magie de ses épaules. C'était comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, un plaisir pour ses yeux et un apaisement général dans ses systèmes.

Connor rendit le sourire resplendissant de Jenna puis la tira contre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, sa pompe pulsant aussi rapidement que son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il se délectait de la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes et légèrement humides, ses doigts traînant paresseusement dans sa chevelure doré soyeuse, comblé à tous les niveaux.

Tous deux rouvrirent les yeux lorsque la chanson s'arrêta pour se regarder, les joues de Jenna un peu rougis par le baiser langoureux et un léger soupir sortant de ses lèvres. Un petit frisson rampa le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la sensation de ses mains sans la peau synthétique sur son corps.

Redressant son regard vers lui, Jenna pencha la tête sur le côté tout en examinant pensivement son visage parfait, s'arrêtant sur ses belles lèvres, son nez, sa mâchoire prononcée pour finir dans ses yeux bruns luisants d'émotions.

Elle caressa pensivement sa main sur la chemise de l'Androïde juste au-dessus de son régulateur, l'autre glissant doucement sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement. Automatiquement, il pencha la tête vers sa main sans rompre le contact visuel avec elle tout en la tenant fermement contre lui.

Son régulateur frémissait tranquillement contre ses doigts. Il pulsait pour elle, comme lui prouvait sans cesse Connor, l'Androïde RK800 unique en son genre profondément amoureux d'elle.

Et de cela, un grand et véritable sourire prit les lèvres de Jenna.

Victoire !

FIN

* * *

Oui, je suis fière du résultat ^^ C'était mignon tout plein en plus je l'avais en tête depuis ma grosse déprime … Juste avant et un peu pendant mes vacances, donc génial.

La chanson utilisée ici s'intitule «Belles belles belles» de Claude François. Alors pour être honnête, je ne savais absolument pas que c'était lui qui l'avait faite Oo Je n'avais pas reconnue sa voix mais franchement, la chanson est très belle alors je vous invite grandement à l'écouter ! C'est une chanson que mon père apprécie beaucoup et nous l'avons écoutée durant les vacances. Souvenirs, souvenirs …

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié tout autant que moi ! Mon petit ConxJen tellement mignon 3

A+ !


	26. Faire face

Suite.

Dans la continuité de **Cœur de Metal** mais aussi entre autre du «vécu». Je pense que pas mal d'entre vous ont connus ça. Nous passons tous au moins une fois par-là dans notre vie, malheureusement. Peut-être une suite à l'histoire Mélancolie, si vous voulez.

Apparition de l'OC d'une lectrice de Wattpad.

* * *

Faire face

Jamais elle ne se serait doutée de devoir faire face à l'un de ses pires cauchemars, une fois de plus. Pas depuis qu'elle était partie ni lorsqu'elle avait accepté son poste en tant qu'enquêtrice aux côtés de son chez oncle à Detroit.

Pourquoi ici, pourquoi aujourd'hui … Pourquoi, tout simplement ? Il y a toujours un moment dans la vie où le passé vous rattrape et vous joue de mauvais tours. Mais était-ce nécessaire après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ?

Jenna déglutit péniblement tout en tenant fermement ses dossiers contre sa poitrine, les genoux tremblants et le cœur manquant de peu de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que d'une seconde à l'autre, elle allait perdre pied et s'écrouler au milieu des bureaux. Son regard frêle fixait cette personne qui venait à l'instant de faire irruption dans le commissariat, une immense boule au ventre et l'envie soudaine de vomir ce qu'elle avait mangé à midi avec Hank et Chris.

Pourtant tout allait bien aujourd'hui. Pas besoin d'aller sur le terrain mais juste faire quelques rangements dans les nombreux dossiers présents ainsi que finir la paperasse qui s'était agglutiner sur leurs bureaux depuis plus de deux semaines consécutives. Rien de bien stressant car avec l'Androïde RK800 ultra perfectionné à ses côtés, le travail semblait nettement moins long et difficile.

Donc Jenna prit cette occasion pour venir au travail bien habiller. C'était en de rares occasions mais quelques fois, elle aimait se mettre un peu en valeur, surtout lorsqu'ils passaient leur temps enfermés dans le commissariat. Chemise blanche élégante, jupe crayon noire pas trop courte, escarpin simple et un maquillage classique qui mettait ses yeux bleus en valeur.

Muni de sa queue de cheval et de ses lunettes noires, Jenna se sentait bien jusqu'à ce que cette fille fasse son apparition au milieu des bureaux.

 _«Hey le monstre, pourquoi tu n'es pas comme nous ?»_

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, sa gorge s'assécha puis son cœur se mit à courir rudement dans sa poitrine, les ongles s'enfonçant cruellement dans les dossiers maintenus contre elle. C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait à ses pieds, que les bruits autour d'elle s'estompèrent jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un sifflement désagréable dans ses oreilles.

Jenna garda ses yeux posées sur cette femme arborant un magnifique sourire qui cherchait du regard une personne prête à écouter sa requête. De longs cheveux bruns lisses parfaitement coiffés, yeux en amandes couleurs miel, belle bouche pulpeuse et un corps sculpté qui rendrait n'importe quelle femme jalouse.

Elle portait un petit débardeur jaune qui laissait apparaître son nombril ainsi que son joli piercing diamant. Dans un court short bleu effiloché et basquet blanche de marque, ses doigts jouaient tranquillement avec une mèche de cheveux tandis que son sourire s'agrandit considérablement quand une personne se leva pour l'accueillir …

Un hoquet sortit des lèvres de Jenna et immédiatement ses yeux s'humidifièrent, de plus en plus tremblante par la pression des émotions et des mauvais souvenirs accablants qui l'attaquaient sans relâche.

 _«Cette fille n'est pas normal. Regardez-là les filles, elle ne fait que pleurer ! Tu vas appeler ton papa ? Oh mais attendez, le monstre n'a plus de parent ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Peut-être parce que personne ne t'aime ici.»_

C'était Connor qui venait à sa rencontre.

De toutes les personnes présentes dans les bureaux, il fallait que ça soit lui qui aille voir Carmen Walker. Ancienne lycéenne et fille adorée de toute l'école, elle passait son temps à la harceler avec deux de ses meilleures amies et pire pestes existantes. En réalité depuis ses quatorze ans, Jenna n'avait plus beaucoup d'amis à l'école déjà à cause de sa lourde déprime mais aussi par son apparence qui n'était pas la même que la plupart des autres filles.

 _«C'est quand que tu te décides enfin à te maquiller pour ressembler à quelque chose ? Tout le monde te déteste et te trouve moche, Jenny. Il serait temps de faire quelque chose ou tu seras pour toujours seule …»_

L'Androïde, son Androïde adoré parlait à cette femme qui ne cessait d'offrir des sourires séducteurs tout en roulant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Mais ce que Jenna vit par la suite suffit à la détruire moralement.

Connor hocha rapidement la tête puis tendit son bras vers son bureau pour prendre la plainte de la jeune femme provocatrice, un sympathique sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se rendait surement pas compte du comportement déplacé de Carmen et voulait se rendre utile, comme le bon et attentionné Androïde qu'il était, mais ce simple sourire rendu à sa pire ennemie anéantissait Jenna.

Hank passa un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son écran pour regarder la jeune femme assise à côté du RK800 souriant sciemment, intriguer par elle. Il leva un sourcil curieux à son fils puis poussa un soupir exagérer en retournant à ses propres affaires, déjà agacer rien que par sa voix.

S'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus en prendre. Jenna posa ses documents sur le bureau le plus proche puis courut le plus vite possible jusque dans les toilettes avant qu'elle ne vomisse ses tripes sur le sol. De voir l'une de ses anciennes pires ennemies ici au commissariat et en plus aux côtés de Connor était un véritable calvaire.

Etouffant un sanglot inattendu avec sa main, elle glissa le long du mur à côté des lavabos jusqu'arrivé sur le sol, tremblante par le poids de l'émotion. Des années dans un combat acharné pour essayer de remonter la pente et glisser loin des mauvaises personnes qui ne souhaitaient que de faire du mal, par simple cruauté. Comme la plupart des enfants le faisaient malheureusement.

Tout avait basculé depuis le jour où son père était mort il y a onze ans de cela dorénavant. N'ayant pas reçu le soutien que Jenna recherchait tant durant cette éprouvante période, elle se referma sur elle-même jusqu'à montrer des signes de déprime sévère. Ce qui passa inaperçu avec la plupart des professeurs tout comme son entourage car elle était très douée pour masquer ses sentiments à cette époque-là.

Jenna grinça des dents puis jeta sans douceur sa tête en arrière contre le mur, maudissant tranquillement sous son souffle alors que les affreux souvenirs qui suivirent l'apparition de Carmen l'embrouillèrent une fois de plus.

 _«Personne n'ose s'approcher de toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne souris jamais ! Tu fais peur aux gens.»_

L'une des phrases que lui avait dite l'amie proche de Carmen. Un jour où elle ne lui collait pas aux basques parce que la jeune femme en question n'était pas venue en cours pour raison médicale. Sans doute l'une des seules filles à peu près gentille avec elle durant sa période scolaire relativement difficile. Mais comment faire confiance à une personne qui ne fait et dit que du mal lorsqu'elle se trouve avec une mauvaise influence ?

Plus de larmes perlèrent sur les joues de Jenna aux autres douloureux souvenirs qui ne voulaient plus la laisser tranquille. Ses doigts serrèrent dans une poigne désespérée les rebords de sa jupe crayon, la chemise blanche de plus en plus trempée par les goutes tombantes de ses joues.

Etre réduite à cela, à son propre travail en plus. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser faire comme ça ? En proie à ses propres cauchemars datant de plus de onze ans ? Elle était forte d'esprit et ne devrait pas craindre ce genre de fille devenue adulte et sans doute beaucoup plus mature dans la tête. Mais Jenna savait parfaitement que cela était totalement faux.

Le harcèlement moral était une chose, mais le harcèlement physique en était une toute autre.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés bruns, petite veste classique élégante, chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Ses yeux émeraude passèrent la pièce au peigne fin jusqu'à se poser sur la forme tremblotante de Jenna sur le sol, contre le mur du fond, non loin des lavabos.

«Jenna ?» Questionna-t-elle en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté, son sourire mourant doucement lorsqu'elle comprit que la blonde pleurait. Curiosité fut remplacée par l'inquiétude en voyant dans quel état sa collègue se trouvait actuellement.

«Que t'arrive-t-il ?» Pressa-t-elle en refermant rapidement la porte derrière elle pour s'approcher de la jeune femme sur le sol qui gardait sa tête posée contre ses genoux.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de Jenna, elle s'accroupit devant elle puis posa une main chaude sur son genou pour espérer avoir un aperçu de son visage. Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir la nièce du Lieutenant grincheux être dans cet état aussi misérable, mais elle était réellement curieuse de savoir quelles étaient les causes exactes.

«J-je vais bien, Amy, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi …» Finit par murmurer Jenna en resserrant ses jambes contre elle, tenant fermement ses doigts comme pour un soutien en travers sa douleur morale.

Amy leva un sourcil puis secoua rudement la tête, ses boucles brunes rebondissantes contre ses joues pâles. Jenna ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle était actuellement en train de réfléchir profondément, ce qui entraînait un petit froncement de sourcil souvent prit pour de la colère. Elle mentait, c'était évident !

«Non, Jen. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. C'est à cause de cette fille, pas vrai ?» Reprit Amy en retirant sa main de son genou lorsque Jenna se crispa brusquement et que sa respiration se bloquant instantanément dans sa gorge à ses mots.

Il en fallait beaucoup à Jenna Anderson pour perdre le sourire. Mise à part Gavin, il n'y avait généralement personne qui arrivait à la contrariée. Donc ce n'était pas si difficile de deviner qu'il s'agissait de la civile enjôleuse actuellement en train de discuter avec l'Androïde RK800 inconscient de ce qu'elle essayait de faire avec lui.

Mais ce qu'Amy trouvait étrange, fut cette réaction chez Jenna. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi dévastée que maintenant … Faisait-elle des crises de panique ? Il devait y avoir de lourdes peines derrière cette facette habituellement souriante qu'elle maintenait régulièrement au travail.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu te sentiras mieux après j'en suis sûre.» Rassura Amy qui venait de s'assoir juste à côté de Jenna, les jambes étendues devant elle et les mains posées sur ses genoux en attendant une réponse de son amie.

Elle mit quelques minutes de plus avant de finalement lever la tête pour regarder fixement devant elle. Son léger maquillage n'avait pas été détruit mais ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et les cheveux légèrement emmêler, certaines mèches rebelles se collant contre ses joues humides. Elle se trouvait dans un triste état ce qui donna un poids lourd au cœur d'Amy, pour le moment impuissante face à son malheur.

«C'est Carmen Walker. L'un de mes bourreaux au lycée. Elle passait son temps à me rabaisser, me faire sentir comme un monstre. Un monstre détesté par tout le monde. Je n'avais pas du tout confiance en moi à l'époque … Où j'ai perdu mon père. Alors elle me ridiculisait, m'humiliait publiquement, juste parce que ça l'amusait.» La dernière phrase sortit dans un grognement, les dents serrées par la haine.

«Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, elle a changée ?» Proposa calmement Amy, un peu émue par les aveux de Jenna.

«Je ne crois pas, malheureusement. Il suffit de regarder son comportement. Je hais cette fille avec toutes mes tripes ! J'ai passé les pires années de ma vie à cause d'elle. Et maintenant, elle essaye de voler ce que j'ai de plus cher …» Jenna ressombra dans un demi sanglot douloureux, les bras tombants mollement à ses côtés.

Amy cligna rapidement des yeux en ouvrant puis en refermant la bouche, encore en train de traiter l'information. Jenna avait donc vécue des choses horribles étant petite, mais personne n'avait été en mesure de la soutenir ou de l'aider ? A peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle se frappa mentalement. Elle n'avait eu personne à l'époque de son deuil, pas même sa fichue mère.

«Ne dis pas ça ! Tu penses sérieusement que Connor est assez bête pour rentrer dans son jeu ? Tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance Jenna. Il t'aime, il ne va certainement pas se laisser faire par une petite aguicheuse.» Amy poussa l'épaule de Jenna pour tenter de lui redonner un peu d'espoir.

«Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance face à elle, Amy ! Regarde-la, elle est tellement belle et rempli d'assurance, tout l'inverse de moi. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais seule, elle gagne à chaque fois … Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Mais je ne veux pas perdre Connor face à elle, c'est trop dur.» Gémit Jenna en fermant les yeux puis en posant la paume de sa main contre son front moite.

«Non mais je rêve … Tu as si peu d'estime ? Jenna, tu es tellement jolie ! Tu es quelqu'un de si aimable et débordante de bienveillance. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, pas même cette fille. En plus, ton sourire est beaucoup plus charmeur que le sien.» Ronchonna Amy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, une légère moue.

Cela donna un petit éclat de rire de la part de Jenna mais sa tristesse ainsi que sa peur restaient évidentes sur son visage. Heureusement qu'Amy était là sinon elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il se serait passé pour elle … Peut-être ensevelit à jamais dans les ténèbres de sa déprime ? Elle n'osa même pas se l'imaginer.

«Ce genre de fille ne vont pas loin dans la vie. Tu sais, au bout d'un moment le karma rattrapa les erreurs passées. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment. Mais une chose que je peux te promettre, c'est que tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Tu as ma parole, Jen.» Amy lui sourit puis tapota sa main sur la sienne.

«Merci beaucoup Amy. Mais je ne pense pas réussir à lui faire face, pas temps qu'elle est avec Connor. Qu'est-ce que je fais … Si son charme a réussi ? Et s'il ne m'aime plus ? Oh ciel, je crois que je vais vomir …» S'inquiéta désespérément Jenna, la tête qui se mit subitement à tourner avec la vague de nausée qui la frappa.

«Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Cette fille n'a aucune chance face à toi, aucune, pas même infime.» Rétorqua Amy en suivant du regard la main de Jenna qui vola à sa bouche comme pour retenir la nausée passagère.

De la voir aussi misérable et pessimiste était un réel crève-cœur, surtout avec ce qu'elle savait à son sujet. C'était pourtant flagrant l'amour que portait l'Androïde à son égard et rien ni personne réussira à l'en dissuadé. Mais Jenna avait apparemment si peu confiance en elle qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'une salope de première allait briser leur relation incassable ! Comment était-ce même possible de le concevoir ?!

Amy déglutit doucement puis se redressa sur ses genoux pour prendre Jenna par les épaules et l'obliger à lui faire face, ses yeux dans les siens. Finis les lamentations inutiles, il était temps de se reprendre et d'oublier les mauvais souvenirs !

«Ecoute. Tu vas te lever, la tête haute et affronter cette Carmen. Peut-être qu'elle a changée, peut-être même qu'elle ne se souvient plus de toi. Mais je ne veux plus que tu te lamentes sur ton sort alors que tu as cent fois plus de qualités qu'une fille de bas étages comme elle ! Elle a fait d'horribles choses à l'époque mais tant que tu ne passes pas outre, elle aura gagné la bataille. Ne la laisse pas gagner la guerre et montre lui qui est-ce que tu es devenue aujourd'hui !» Encouragea vivement Amy en donnant des secousses aux épaules de Jenna avec un petit sourire en coin mais un léger froncement de sourcils.

Jenna avala nerveusement puis cligna rapidement des yeux, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire devant cette soudaine attitude optimiste. Elle avait raison, Amy avait parfaitement raison. Elle ne devrait pas laisser les mauvais souvenirs la détruire mais plutôt en faire une force pour surmonter les difficultés ! Si elle se laissait abattre par cette fille, alors elle la laissait gagner.

«Finis les lamentations.» Dit sévèrement Jenna d'un hochement de tête ferme.

«Oui, ne te laisse plus faire. Montre qui tu es Jenna, celle que tu es devenue. La Jenna souriante et confiante qui réussit dans la vie. Celle qui a un super travail et des amis. Celle qui a sans aucun doute l'homme le plus beau et séduisant du monde …» Expliqua Amy qui leva les yeux au ciel puis rendit le sourire étincelant de Jenna, clairement amusée par ses louanges.

«Tu es parfaite Amy, ne l'oublie jamais.» Répondit-elle, les coins de ses lèvres tirés vers le haut malgré les yeux larmoyants.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et s'étreignirent quelques secondes. Elles étaient de bonnes amies depuis bien deux ans maintenant et tout cela grâce à son oncle et à Connor. Jenna pouvait compter sur le soutien d'Amy dans les moments durs comme celui-ci, c'était l'une de ses nombreuses qualités. D'une dernière petite tape amicale dans le dos, elles se séparèrent puis réajustèrent leurs tenues un peu froissées.

«Vas-y Jen. Ait confiance en toi.» Poussa une nouvelle fois Amy en levant le pouce en l'air.

Sans rien dire en retour, Jenna lui rendit un petit hochement de tête ferme puis se retourna vers la porte avec la boule au ventre et la respiration fébrile, appréhendant la confrontation inévitable. Juste avant de faire le prochain pas, elle s'examina devant le miroir pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes. Ensuite elle sortit nerveusement des toilettes tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle ainsi qu'aux bureaux où travaillaient la plupart de ses collègues.

De ce côté-là elle ne pouvait voir Carmen et Connor alors elle marcha le plus tranquillement possible jusqu'au centre du commissariat, les poings serrés et les lunettes de retour sur son nez. Son cœur manqua un battement douloureux lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme séductrice et l'Androïde RK800, tous deux debout en train de discuter.

Jenna se mordit anxieusement la lèvre inférieure mais jamais elle ne rabaissa les yeux au sol, elle devait rester digne et surtout très calme. Prenant une autre profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves, elle s'avança avec un peu plus de confiance jusqu'au duo qui à son approche, levèrent les yeux.

Connor lui sourit sciemment tandis que Carmen l'étudia attentivement avec un sourcil levé, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine voluptueuse. Puis soudainement son visage arrogant se transforma en pur choc alors que sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire perplexe au plus grand damne de Jenna.

«Jenna Anderson ! En voilà une surprise …» S'ébahit-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté.

«Carmen. Une surprise, effectivement …» Répondit stoïquement Jenna en avalant nerveusement tout en imitant la posture de la jeune femme.

«Ça va faire quoi, dix ans ? Tu as drôlement changée, depuis le lycée. Tu m'as l'air … D'être devenue une vraie femme !» S'enchanta faussement Carmen en désignant grossièrement Jenna avec ses mains.

Ce qui agaça rapidement Connor qui se tendit puis perdit son sourire pour être remplacer par un froncement de sourcil suspicieux, la LED clignotante en jaune aux nouvelles informations déplaisantes. Il dévisagea longuement Carmen tout en étudiant son comportement tout à fait regrettable en présence de Jenna.

«Onze ans. Toi tu n'as pas changée apparemment.» Grommela cette dernière.

«Mon Dieu, encore sur cette vieille histoire ? Voyons Jenny, il faut savoir grandir un peu dans la vie. Nous n'étions que des enfants à cette époque. Puis dis-toi que ça t'a servi à quelque chose finalement.» Gloussa Carmen d'un haussement désinvolte de ses épaules, les yeux levés au ciel.

«Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, tu m'entends ? Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, alors fait preuve d'intelligence. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?» Soupira Jenna en passant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre alors que sa colère montait en flèche.

Elle avait remarqué qu'Amy s'était mise au bureau de Chris pour avoir un petit aperçu de ce qu'il se passait tout en restant discrète, ce qui lui donnait la force nécessaire pour répondre à cette fille exaspérante. Pour ne pas montrer sa grande nervosité ainsi que sa peur, Jenna gardait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais d'après l'expression attristée de Connor, l'Androïde avait parfaitement perçu sa détresse émotionnelle grâce à ses scans.

«Oh, pas besoin de ton aide ! J'ai Connor maintenant. Il est si gentille et si aimable, l'Androïde idéal pour répondre à mes besoins.» En disant cela, Carmen enroula son bras autour de celui du RK800 abasourdi.

Le visage de Jenna prit une teinte cramoisie déjà par sa colère mais aussi à cause de l'immense jalousie qui venait d'attaquer son cœur sans pitié. Elle voulait lui sauter à la gorge, l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que ses jolis yeux sortent de leurs orbites et la faire taire à jamais. Mais aussitôt que la colère vint, elle fut remplacée par l'effroi et l'angoisse.

Jenna baissa les yeux au sol puis gratta nerveusement son avant-bras tout en essayant de retenir les tremblements de son corps, en vain. C'était comme une douche froide, l'un de ses pires cauchemars qui se réalisaient juste devant ses yeux. Sa confiance durement acquise s'effondrait à ses pieds comme tout à l'heure et tout cela sous le regard impuissant d'Amy qui débâtait si oui ou non elle devait intervenir.

Et pour Connor, c'était la goute qui faisait déborder le vase.

Il avait plusieurs possibilités qui s'offraient à lui face à cette situation délicate, comme la colère vive ou encore l'explosion verbale, mais il décida de jouer autrement. D'un geste rude, il retira le bras de la femme loin de lui tout en réprimant un frisson de dégout puis s'approcha rapidement de Jenna pour la prendre par la taille et la tirer contre lui avec un large sourire heureux.

«Votre plainte sera traitée dans les plus brefs délais par mon partenaire, Hank Anderson. Je suis déjà surchargé de travail en ce moment, veuillez m'en excuser.» Connor cligna de l'œil à Carmen tout en rapprochant d'avantage sa Jenna contre son flanc droit, sa main sur sa hanche.

Les yeux de la femme arrogante s'agrandirent considérablement et son sourire s'estompa. Elle fixait d'abord l'Androïde séduisant puis ensuite Jenna à côté de lui qui le serait amoureusement tout en nouant ses doigts avec les siens, arborant le même sourire que lui. Incapable de parler face à cette révélation, l'Androïde détective reprit joyeusement la parole.

«Oh, je pensais que les présentations avaient étés faites ? Jenna Anderson est ma compagne, ma femme. Elle était l'une des premières personnes à soutenir la cause Androïde et aussi celle qui a fait fondre mon régulateur alors que je n'étais qu'une machine obéissante. Il n'y a pas plus belle femme qu'elle dans l'univers, mon sauveur. C'est une personne formidable et bourrée de talents. Mais ça, je pense que vous le savez déjà.» Expliqua Connor dans un ton de voix admiratif et sincère, appréciant de voir le visage tombant de la rivale de son humaine.

Au lieu de dire quelque chose pour argumenter les propos de l'Androïde, Jenna se contenta d'hocher modestement la tête, le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se sentait émue par les mots de Connor même s'il le lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés mais elle aimerait bien qu'un jour ce soit le cas.

C'était juste étrangement satisfaisant de pouvoir enfin apporter sa petite vengeance personnelle pour les nombreuses années douloureuses aux mains de cette femme naturellement méchante. Tous les doutes qui avaient réussis à se frayer un chemin en Jenna venaient de disparaitre en fumée au fur et à mesure que le visage de Carmen se décomposa.

Evidemment que cette fille n'avait aucune chance face à elle, pas avec Connor à ses côtés pour lui rappeler qui elle était et ce qu'elle valait à ses yeux.

«Oh … Euh, wow. Eh bien félicitations, Jenna. Je suis … Contente pour toi, pour vous deux.» Balbutia rapidement Carmen tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle en perdait ses mots !

Les quelques personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène dont Amy ricanaient à cause de ce revirement de situation et surtout à cause du tout nouveau comportement incertain de Carmen. La jeune femme ne savait plus trop où se mettre ni quoi dire alors elle se contenta de baisser les yeux au sol en jouant avec la lanière de son sac.

«Merci.» Jenna donna un petit sourire narquois puis haussa les sourcils presque en même temps que l'Androïde contre elle.

Connor profita de cet instant pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de Jenna alors que l'autre femme se retourna pour chercher un échappatoire à son embarras profond. Il se sentait très fier d'avoir réussi à calmer l'arrogance de Carmen et encore plus fier d'avoir rendu le sourire sincère de Jenna ainsi que son rythme cardiaque régulier. Plus de détresse émotionnelle, plus de peur ni d'angoisse, juste le soulagement et l'amour.

Avant que Carmen ne puisse franchir les portes et arrêter son humiliation, une jeune policière l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter et lui obliger à lui faire face. Elle grogna sous son souffle des insultes mais la poigne sur son bras restait tenace.

«Je vais m'occuper de votre cas, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre vous et moi.» Aileen sourit d'un air faussement heureux tout comme le ton de sa voix qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tout le monde au commissariat connaissait Aileen Evans et de quoi elle était capable !

Jenna soupira alors qu'elle regardait sa collègue embarquer de force Carmen vers son bureau pour prendre sa plainte, ensevelit par les insultes et les cris de désapprobations de la jeune femme. Elle sentit le bras de l'Androïde se crisper et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle vit des traces d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bruns doux, la LED clignotante.

«Tu voudras bien m'expliquer, Jenna ?» Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, le front sillonné.

«C'est de l'histoire ancienne.» Répondit dans un autre soupir Jenna tout en laissant un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

 _Le karma fait bien les choses._

FIN

* * *

Morale de l'histoire : respectez les autres et ils vous respecteront.

Le harcèlement scolaire n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade. Des personnes en souffres énormément chaque jour et ça me révolte de voir de pareils comportements idiots. J'ai vécue ça au collège et je peux vous dire que cette histoire est baser sur mon vécu avec une fin bien plus Happy, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Certaines mauvaises personnes changent de comportement voir même s'excuses une fois adultes tandis que d'autres … Eh bien restent du même avis et continues de faire ce qu'ils font. C'est dommage, certes, mais c'est de leur entière faute. Nous pouvons tous changer, il suffit de le vouloir.

Bon la prochaine histoire sera de l'humour, ne vous inquiétez pas :)

A+


	27. Technique spéciale

Bon bon bon … Il est vrai que ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas poster. Mais j'avais pas mal de difficultés avec cette histoire, même si elle n'était pas forcément bien compliquer à écrire. C'est juste qu'il m'a fallu 4-5 jours pour l'écrire Uwu j'espère que pour la suivante ce ne sera pas pareille.

Alors cette histoire n'a AUCUN rapport avec ma fanfiction principale **CDM** ni même avec les autres histoires présentes ici. C'est juste pour le fun, une idée que j'avais en tête depuis un certain temps maintenant et qui devait être mise sur papier un jour ou l'autre. Juste pour rire, voilà tout.

Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Technique spéciale

Ses yeux bruns ne pouvaient se décrocher de sa grande beauté naturelle. Ses cheveux lisses et blonds avec des reflets d'or, ses yeux bleus remplis de gentillesse, ses lèvres roses toujours étirées dans un sourire sincère …

Connor n'avait jamais vu une humaine aussi belle qu'elle de toute son existence.

Il relevait les moindres petites informations à propos de cette femme qui respirait la joie de vivre et qui fut la première à lui attribuer sa confiance sans l'ombre d'un doute. Chaque fois qu'elle disait ou faisait quelque chose, Connor l'enregistrait dans son programme afin de vraiment tout savoir de cette femme incroyable qui attirait sa curiosité.

Non seulement elle était belle mais en plus elle possédait une grande intelligence. D'une tendresse incomparable, son amour pour les Androïdes la rendait encore plus attachante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le RK800 voulait l'admirer tous les jours, lui dire qu'elle lui donnait d'agréables sensations au niveau de sa pompe à Thirium mais aussi dans ses pensées qui rodaient autour d'elle la plupart du temps au lieu de son objectif principal, les enquêtes.

Connor s'estimait heureux de pouvoir travailler en sa compagnie et cela, grâce à son oncle et donc son partenaire de mission. Sinon, comment aurait-il fait pour travailler correctement et rendre des rapports concrets ? Heureusement qu'elle était avec eux, sinon retour à CyberLife !

Son régulateur pulsa beaucoup plus rapidement tandis que ses yeux tombèrent une fois de plus sur la beauté au milieu des bureaux qui riait avec le policier Chris, un éternel sourire aux lèvres. Les Androïdes ne ressentaient pas la douleur et n'éprouvaient normalement pas d'émotions, mais le RK800 savait dorénavant que ce n'était pas vrai.

Plus depuis que la déviance avait été prise au sérieux par les humains grâce au chef de la révolution, Markus. Plus depuis que CyberLife avait décidé d'abandonner la mise à mort des Androïdes potentiellement déviants dans des camps de concentrations. Parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme vivants.

«Arrête de baver sur elle.» Grogna soudainement Gavin derrière lui.

«Je ne bave pas, inspecteur. Les Androïdes ne disposent pas de glandes salivaires.» Corrigea Connor d'un froncement de sourcils. Il détourna le regard de Jenna Anderson pour se poser essentiellement sur Gavin Reed, exaspéré de devoir lui faire face une fois de plus en ce jour relativement calme.

«Fait pas le malin avec moi, tas de ferraille. Tu es peut-être bon sur le terrain, mais niveau mensonge tu as encore des progrès à faire. Elle te plaît, hein ? Elle te donne la trique ?» Demanda l'inspecteur muni d'un petit sourire vicieux, les mains dans les poches de son blouson brun déchiré.

«Non.» S'offusqua l'Androïde RK800, le front sillonné et un air ahuri.

Il n'était peut-être qu'une machine dépourvu d'intérêts sexuels parce qu'il ne possédait pas d'attributs masculin mais il savait au moins ce que signifiaient les propos de l'inspecteur arrogant ! Ce qui le dérangeait énormément étant donné qu'il parlait de la belle Jenna, la nièce de son partenaire humain.

«Moi elle me fait de l'effet. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me la faire, tu vois. Mais c'est difficile quand son vieux est dans les parages.» Souffla Gavin, défaitiste tout en s'accoudant à la table du réfectoire donnant sur les bureaux.

«Le Lieutenant Anderson ?» Interrogea Connor, la LED revenant progressivement au bleu.

«Non ta mère !» Répondit violemment l'inspecteur mais avant même que l'Androïde ne puisse expliquer qu'il ne possédait pas à proprement parler de mère, il poursuivit avec un petit rire crétin «évidemment le Lieutenant, qui d'autre ? Il ne supporte pas quand sa fille de substitution s'approche d'un homme, et encore moins quand c'est moi … L'enfoiré.»

Connor fronça profondément les sourcils à l'explication hâtive de l'humain qu'il appréciait le moins dans le commissariat, un peu agacé par son langage et ses insultes à tout bout de champ. Il devait admettre que la vision de Gavin proche de Jenna le rendait jaloux et très inconfortable au niveau de la pompe à Thirium, alors il serra les poings et supprima les quelques messages d'erreurs qui apparaissaient dans sa vision périphérique avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'inspecteur un peu plus court que lui vint se positionner à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux plissés méchamment et les mains sur ses hanches. Connor esquissa un sourire forcé puis attendit que l'homme ne dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire tout en restant très calme, les mains croisés devant lui.

«Écoute-moi bien, stupide boite de conserve. T'approches pas d'elle, tu m'entends ? Elle est à moi et à moi seul. Je ne laisserais surement pas une saloperie d'Androïde comme toi m'enlever mes chances de me la faire, pigé ? Alors reste pas dans mes pattes.» Menaça tranquillement Gavin, un haussement de sourcils provocateur.

Sa LED vira subitement au rouge et son programme entra en conflit. Il avait plusieurs possibilités de réponses qui s'offraient actuellement à lui, mais Connor hésitait longuement sur deux d'entre elles. Si l'inspecteur lui disait cela, s'était qu'il n'avait absolument pas confiance en ses talents de séducteur et en l'occurrence, il pensait qu'il avait une rivalité avec lui.

D'un certain côté le RK800 se sentait étrangement bien de savoir qu'éventuellement il aurait une chance avec la stagiaire Anderson et que peut-être, elle pourrait lui expliquer quelles étaient ses étranges émotions qui fleurissaient en lui à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ou lui souriait ? Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer concrètement malgré ses performances intellectuelles, mais ses sensations étaient très agréables et il voulait continuer de les exploiter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Donc la question était la suivante.

Devait-il ridiculiser Gavin avec cette nouvelle faiblesse et peut-être réussir à lui clouer le bec ou bien rester calme et faire plaisir à Jenna ? Car la jeune femme lui rappelait régulièrement que la plus grande force était de ne pas céder face aux menaces pour ne pas donner de satisfaction à son adversaire.

Le choix était donc vite fait.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Je ne suis qu'un Androïde détective. Mon rôle n'est pas de séduire les humaines mais de conclure les enquêtes sur les potentiels déviants. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, inspecteur.» _Du moins, pour le moment._ Connor sourit un peu à sa dernière pensée.

«Ouais, c'est ça. De toute façon un Androïde comme toi n'a aucune chance. Vous n'êtes pas programmer pour ça et tu n'as même pas ce qu'il faut.» Ricana Gavin en se détournant de l'Androïde RK800 pour rejoindre la machine à café derrière lui.

Connor eut soudainement une idée brillante. Il cligna rapidement des yeux puis attendit que sa LED passe du jaune au bleu normal avant de plaquer un beau sourire sur ses lèvres et de croiser les bras derrière son dos, face à l'inspecteur toujours en train de se servir un café noir sans sucre.

Pendant que la machine à café faisait son travail et couvrait le silence pesant entre eux, l'Androïde pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, sa mèche de cheveux chatouillant son front avant de donner un élégant haussement de sourcils à Gavin lorsqu'il le regarda enfin pour poursuivre la conversation momentanément arrêter.

«Vous pourriez peut-être m'apprendre ? Je ne n'ai absolument rien dans mon programme sur les techniques d'approches pour aborder le sexe féminin. J'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus. Vous me semblez être quelqu'un d'expérimenter en la matière, un bon professeur.» S'exprima-t-il en examinant attentivement le visage de l'inspecteur. En mensonge, en effet, mais pas totalement non plus.

L'homme pourrait très bien se moquer de lui et de sa demande, l'utiliser pour le ridiculiser d'avantage à cause de son manque d'informations sévère sur le sujet, mais il se contenta de réfléchir tout en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche. Gavin se sentait réellement flatter par les paroles de l'Androïde qu'il méprisait avec passion.

Bien que sa demande fût un peu bizarre, il avait vraiment envie de lui montrer ce qu'était un vrai homme. Il n'était qu'un stupide Androïde de toute manière, un robot qui analysait les situations et remplissaient des rapports sur les comportements des autres. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune conscience ni même de vrais émotions ! Alors, qu'avait-il à perdre dans l'histoire ? Au contraire, il pourrait lui montrer de quoi il était capable et surtout à qui il avait affaire.

Ne voyant aucun inconvénient là-dedans, Gavin accepta silencieusement d'un petit rire mesquin suivit d'un hochement de tête lasse. Il tournoya pensivement sa tasse à café entre ses doigts sous le regard calculateur de Connor immobile et impassible en face de lui à la table ronde. Même s'il ne le montrait pas visuellement, il était assez nerveux.

Il craignait que sa demande ne soit déjà trop avancée et que l'inspecteur ne se doute de quelque chose. Allait-il l'insulter comme les nombreuses autres fois ? Ou bien se mettre à rire ? Lui donner un coup de poing ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait sous-estimé finalement …

«OK, d'accord. Je vais te montrer comment font les hommes virils. Regarde un peu l'expert.» S'enchanta Gavin en ramenant son pouce vers lui.

Connor leva un sourcil interrogateur puis attendit patiemment ce que l'inspecteur lui réservait, quelque peu impatient de voir le résultat qu'il avait d'ores et déjà visualiser dans sa tête. L'homme s'approcha une seconde fois de la machine à café pour y faire un café crème avec sucre, un mauvais sourire coller aux lèvres. Il récupéra la tasse blanche puis gonfla fièrement le torse face à l'Androïde perplexe qui le regardait silencieusement depuis la table ronde.

«Regarde bien, l'Androïde de ménage. Essaye de ne pas chialer.» Se moqua Gavin avec un petit reniflement avant de partir pour les bureaux, vers Jenna et Hank qui discutaient sur un dossier à leurs places habituelles.

Comme il le lui avait demandé, Connor se décala pour regarder l'humain trop confiant, la tête légèrement penché et la LED clignotante à sa tempe. Il tapota ses doigts sur la surface lisse de la table tout en examinant la gestuelle de l'inspecteur Reed qui venait d'interpeler Jenna en plein dans son travail. D'un sourire arrogant, il lui tendit la tasse de café en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux.

De là où il se trouvait l'Androïde détective ne pouvait pas bien déceler les échanges verbaux entre eux déjà à cause du bruit mais aussi pour faute de distance, alors il se concentra uniquement sur sa capacité visuelle. Et de ce qu'il pouvait voir et interpréter, Jenna n'était pas du tout ravie d'avoir été déranger par Gavin Reed.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Connor plissa les yeux puis se retint de sourire lorsque la main de la jeune femme entrer violement et bruyamment contre la joue de l'inspecteur avec une expression furieuse et une légère rougeur dans visage, Hank riant sous son souffle à la situation embarrassante. Habituellement le Lieutenant Anderson ne riait pas, mais là il devait admettre que c'était vraiment drôle de voir sa nièce aussi furieuse et Reed incrédule.

Apparemment, l'expert en la matière n'avait pas su trouver les bons mots.

Et donc Gavin revint bredouille à la cafétéria avec une joue brulante et un air renfrogné après s'être prit un aussi gros râteau en publique. Il grommela dans sa barbe puis se réinstalla à la table ronde avec pour compagnie Connor, ses yeux furieux rivés sur la jeune femme en colère qui ronchonnait avec son oncle encore riant aux éclats.

«Est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda poliment l'Androïde, les sourcils levés et un air faussement inquiet.

Au lieu de répondre, Gavin maudit sous son souffle tout en frottant sa joue endolorie. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu une réaction aussi agressive de la part de Jenna même si techniquement, c'était perdu d'avance. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse vide puis soupira d'agacement sans vraiment faire attention à la question inutile de Connor, l'ego froidement touché.

Le RK800 le masquait bien mais la situation l'amusait énormément, une douce sensation rampante dans ses systèmes après avoir été témoin de cette scène réjouissante. Il se permit même un demi-sourire lorsque l'inspecteur ne l'avait pas en visuel, une grande montée de satisfaction en lui que peut-être, il avait sa propre chance maintenant. Comme il l'avait prévu depuis le début ! C'était tellement prévisible.

Alors se munissant de courage et explorant les limites de liberté de son programme, Connor s'éloigna de la petite table ronde pour aller récupérer un café à la machine, tout cela sous le regard interrogateur de Gavin Reed encore piqué à vif. Ne buvant pas de café ou toutes autres substances liquides, il se demandait ce que l'Androïde faisait avec ça … Et eut rapidement sa réponse.

Sans un dernier regard, Le RK800 marcha tranquillement avec la nouvelle tasse de café en main vers une destination bien précise, Jenna Anderson encore fulminante après sa courte interaction avec l'inspecteur pénible. Gavin se mit à ricaner à l'audace de l'Androïde stupide qui allait avoir le même retour que lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute !

Mais ses yeux s'élargirent quand Connor arriva devant la jeune femme qui semblait confuse au premier abord puis ensuite nettement plus détendue. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient à cause du raffut des bureaux mais les expressions des visages suffisaient à comprendre les grandes lignes.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque quand Jenna sourit joyeusement et récupéra volontiers la tasse si gentiment proposé par l'Androïde à l'aspect timide mais qui souriait lui aussi, la LED clignotante rapidement entre le jaune et le bleu surement dû à l'accélération soudaine de son régulateur. Quelle fut sa surprise au moment où la femme apparemment heureuse par cette approche colla brusquement ses lèvres contre celles de l'Androïde qui semblait être sur le bord de la désactivation par cette action imprévisible.

 _Avait-il prévu cela depuis le début, ce petit salopard intelligent ?! Comment était-ce possible ! LUI, de tous les Androïdes !_

Les quelques personnes dans les bureaux qui assistaient à la scène semblaient aussi surpris par ce revirement de situation mais contrairement à tout à l'heure avec l'inspecteur, ils ne se moquaient pas. Au contraire, ils avaient l'air content !

Jenna relâcha l'Androïde puis lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en gardant son grand sourire, un peu rouge après cet élan de courage. Elle récupéra ensuite la tasse comme si de rien était et retourna s'assoir à sa chaise pour se délecter du cadeau du robot encore perplexe planter au milieu des bureaux raide comme un piquet, un visage impassible mais des yeux reflétant son choc.

Gavin Reed allait devenir fou. Colère, haine, jalousie … Toutes ses choses qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête mais pourtant qui le rendaient muet comme une carpe et complètement désemparer. S'il n'avait pas vite refermé la bouche, le café se serait écoulé sur son blouson et sur la table.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand Connor réapparut tout souriant et légèrement bleuté au niveau des joues après cette expérience tout à fait récompensante et enrichissante. Il se sentait fier et surtout très confiant pour la suite. Alors, dos bien droit et expression sereine sur son visage parfait, il s'approcha de Gavin et s'autorisa un petit coup d'œil à l'inspecteur encore sous le choc.

L'Androïde passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres puis fronça doucement les sourcils tout en examinant les informations qu'il avait soigneusement récoltés durant le baiser torride, toujours dans un désordre émotionnel et physique après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Sa LED clignota rapidement puis repassa tranquillement au bleu tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire prétentieux, les sourcils levés.

«Café noir Arabica avec trente-trois pourcents de sucre. Pensez-y la prochaine fois, inspecteur.» Connor cligna de l'œil puis repartit sans un dernier regard vers la sortie du commissariat.

«Connard.» Fut la dernière chose marmonnée par Gavin Reed avant que toute sa fierté ne soit réduite à néant.

Il l'avait bien eut.

* * *

FIN

XD Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du charme de Connor, l'Androïde envoyé par CyberLife ! Je pense que tout le monde fondrait face à lui, tellement il est beau, intelligent et … Bref, tout simplement parfait. Une image masculine qu'on aimerait voir un peu plus souvent *-*

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)

A bientôt, VP


	28. Visite inattendue

TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

Nouvelle histoire, nouvelle apparition d'OC ! Celui d'une lectrice Wattpad ^^ j'espère l'avoir correctement respectée car elle est juste génialissime ! XD Surtout son étrange relation avec :p …

Suite de mon histoire principale **CDM**. Beaucoup de fun mais aussi de nostalgie, je dois bien l'admettre. Ça me manque beaucoup DBH QwQ

Un grand **MERCI** à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent régulièrement sur ce site avec vos commentaires chaleureux et vos encouragements ;w; je suis très heureuse que vous appréciés mes histoires ! Vous êtes tous géniaux.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Visite inattendue

Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Devant cette immense demeure moderne qui rappelait sans cesse les designs pointus de CyberLife. Cette société devenu la plus puissante en un rien de temps grâce à leurs technologies avancées et à leurs Androïdes ultra perfectionnés.

Devant cette demeure qui n'appartenait à nul autre que l'homme qui a changé à jamais le monde de la robotique. Celui qui a révolutionné la vision des gens par ses machines intelligentes dotées de la capacité à ressentir des émotions tout comme les êtres humains. L'homme riche qui grâce à son test de Turing, a rendu la possibilité aux Androïdes de devenir des êtres vivants à part entière.

Alors elle se le demandait encore, que faisaient-ils ici au beau milieu de l'après-midi ?

Connor voulait rendre visite à son créateur afin de le remercier au sujet d'une échappatoire dans son programme, ou quelque chose comme ça, Jenna n'avait pas très bien compris l'histoire. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette porte de sortie située dans son esprit avant aujourd'hui, mais apparemment, sans Elijah Kamski, il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Donc elle respecta son choix de le voir sans trop de questions tout comme son oncle. Même si ce dernier n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout de devoir faire face une seconde fois à l'inventeur un peu prétentieux sur les bords. Il disait que cet homme parlait beaucoup trop pour ne rien dire d'intéressant, qu'il utilisait un vocabulaire scientifique dans le seul but de montrer son savoir infinis aux autres. Un frimeur, en quelque sorte.

Jenna ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, car même si elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec lui, elle devait bien admettre que cet homme avait fait des miracles. Avait-elle confiance en lui ? Non, plus depuis le jour où il avait demandé à Connor d'abattre de sang-froid son Androïde Chloé pour récolter des informations à propos de la déviance. Mais elle le respectait un minimum même s'il ne méritait pas le respect après ses mésaventures.

Et même si le RK800 n'avait pas tiré ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer cette expérience traumatisante pour les petites expériences personnelles de Monsieur Kamski. De plus, la dernière fois, il ne s'était pas gêné pour la rabaisser à cause de ses sentiments pour l'Androïde envoyé par CyberLife, alors pourquoi ne recommencerais-t-il pas ?

A la seule différence qu'à présent les sentiments profonds n'étaient plus cachés mais bel et bien partagés réciproquement.

Jenna sourit un peu à ses pensées tout en donnant un petit coup d'œil à l'Androïde quelque peu nerveux à côté d'elle qui ne cessait de resserrer sa cravate noir autour de son cou. C'était étrange de le voir aussi humain alors qu'à l'époque lorsqu'ils étaient venus ici, il paraissait totalement insensible au monde extérieur. Un Androïde qui agissait comme une machine bien obéissante.

Mais ce n'était qu'un masque, comme tous les autres robots à Detroit. Heureusement que maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas ! Qu'ils étaient reconnus comme des êtres vivants et non plus comme de vulgaires machines.

Un soupir mécontent sortit de la bouche de Hank qui attendait toujours que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre pour qu'ils puissent rapidement partir de cet endroit qui ne l'enchantait guère. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait était de rejoindre le bar pour une bonne bière et ne plus voir tous ses idiots qui pensaient tout mieux savoir !

Voilà une minute qu'ils attendaient devant cette lourde porte, la sonnette retentissante une seconde fois après l'appui légèrement désespéré de Connor sur le bouton à sa droite. Il joignit rapidement ses mains mais Jenna pouvait voir qu'il essayait de masquer sa nervosité croissante car elle remarqua le petit tapotage répétitif de son index sur le dessus de sa main qui montrait qu'il perdait peu à peu patience.

Et enfin, son regard se posa sur une toute autre personne qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la vieille voiture de son oncle. Ce qui était plutôt déroutant, après une heure de joyeux bavardages.

Une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans optimiste et souriante mais relativement calme dorénavant. De longs cheveux noirs toujours dans un chignon désordonné avec de beaux yeux bleus/verts, de taille un mètre soixante-dix-sept portant un slim noir avec un t-shirt blanc portant l'inscription, «I 3 Androïdes», docks noir et veste en cuir bleu marine.

Oh … Avait-elle oublié de mentionner qu'il s'agissait en fait de la petite sœur de Gavin Reed ? Elle s'appelait Riley Reed et contrairement à son frère ainé arrogant, elle était complètement différente et se comportait bien mieux que lui. Du moins, au bureau et aussi durant les missions comme celle-ci.

Mais pourquoi Fowler avait insisté pour que cette nouvelle recrue vienne avec eux chez le puissant Elijah Kamski ?! Qu'espérait-il en tiré de cette expérience louche, exactement ?

Jenna se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression anxieuse de son Androïde droit comme un piquet, la LED jaune clignotante. Elle se souvint brièvement d'une petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue autour de cette fameuse LED, il y a deux mois en arrière.

Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'enlever comme les autres déviants afin de se fondre entièrement dans la masse et Connor lui avait répondu avec un petit sourire las qu'il voulait rester lui-même, qu'il voulait porter fièrement la seule trace de sa vraie nature. Ce que Jenna respectait car après tout, c'était son choix.

«Pourquoi il n'ouvre pas ?!» S'impatienta soudainement Riley en sautillant légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

La seule à avoir osé prendre la parole depuis qu'ils attendaient tous devant cette fichue porte ! Connor leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne répondit pas à la jeune femme, toujours aussi sceptique par sa présence tout comme sa compagne et le Lieutenant Anderson. Même si elle se montrait beaucoup plus drôle et excentrique, ils n'avaient pas encore entièrement confiance en elle … Il s'agissait tout de même de la petite sœur de Gavin !

«Peut-être qu'il a vu ta tête et qu'il n'a plus envie d'ouvrir …» Répondit nonchalamment Hank, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres malgré son expression faussement innocente.

«Oh, vous pensez Lieutenant Anderson ? Moi je pense qu'il doit être terriblement occupé. C'est un homme de savoir, il doit avoir tout un tas de choses extrêmement importantes à faire.» Renchérit rapidement Riley à la fois admirative et à la fois impatiente. En réalité, elle avait beaucoup de mal à dissimuler sa déception de ne pouvoir voir le fameux Kamski dans toute sa splendeur.

«Bon sang, arrête de m'appeler Lieutenant Anderson toutes les deux minutes ! Juste Lieutenant, c'est tout.» Ronchonna Hank d'un profond soupir, les yeux au ciel.

«Un homme de savoir, tu parles. Il doit surement être en train de barboter dans sa piscine de sang.» Grommela Jenna sous son souffle tout en imitant l'expression agacée de son oncle. Cette dernière remarque entraîna un petit rire de Hank ainsi qu'un timide sourire chez Connor toujours immobile et silencieux à côté d'elle.

Avant que Riley ne puisse riposter d'une manière ou d'une autre, la porte décida enfin à s'ouvrir et dévoiler une charmante jeune femme blonde avec des yeux bleus perçants. Chloé leur adressa un sourire éblouissant car elle les reconnut immédiatement, sauf pour l'humaine aux cheveux noirs qui perdit un peu de sa bonne humeur face à elle.

«Bienvenue.» Leur dit-elle poliment en ouvrant plus largement la porte pour les laisser entrer.

«Euh, merci.» Répondit maladroitement Hank qui passa derrière Connor.

Jenna prit une profonde inspiration puis marcha à l'intérieur de la demeure qui lui était beaucoup trop familière à son goût, de mauvais souvenirs refaisant automatiquement surface. Déjà un an que toute cette affaire de déviance avait été résolue … Tellement de choses avaient changés, depuis ce temps-là et pour le mieux.

«Je vais prévenir Elijah Kamski de votre venue. Je vous en prie, installez-vous.» Chloé indiqua les fauteuils rouges à sa droite puis disparue ensuite derrière cette fameuse porte coulissante donnant sur le séjour et cette affreuse piscine.

«Je vois que rien n'a changé ici …. J'ai l'impression de revivre un souvenir. Un mauvais, souvenir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Connor ?» Interrogea Hank qui prit place dans l'un des fauteuils libres, l'autre prit par une Riley silencieuse.

«Eh bien à vrai dire, cet endroit me donne une mauvaise impression. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, Lieutenant. Nous sommes chez mon créateur dans un tout autre but aujourd'hui.» Répondit sciemment Connor, même si en réalité il avait un peu peur. Il cligna rapidement des yeux au regard que lui lança le Lieutenant puis se rapprocha de Jenna qui admirait le grand portrait de Kamski au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés dans le dos.

«Ouais, c'est ça.» Ricana Hank en arrière-plan, amusé.

Jenna déglutit puis détourna les yeux du portrait impressionnant pour regarder l'Androïde stoïque qui fixait cette peinture avec un certain intérêt dans ses yeux bruns, tout comme la dernière fois il y a un an de cela. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de revivre la même situation mais avec un nouveau Connor beaucoup plus émotif et vivant.

«Détends-toi.» Lui chuchota-t-elle en passant une main sur ses épaules tendues, un sourire aux lèvres face à son expression incertaine. Evidemment qu'il était nerveux, après tout ce qu'il c'était produit ici. Mais il tenait vraiment à remercier son créateur malgré les mauvais souvenirs.

A son contact, l'Androïde détective baissa les yeux sur Jenna puis lui rendit son sourire confiant en sentant sa LED redevenir au bleu normal. Il portait sa célèbre veste RK800 par signe de respect envers Kamski mais il avait aussi hâte de retourner à la maison pour se changer en des vêtements plus confortables, avec son humaine bien au chaud.

«Je vais bien rassure-toi. Juste un petit peu nerveux, c'est tout.» Assura Connor, les sourcils levés en gardant son joli sourire.

«C'est tout.» Répéta doucement Jenna tout en continuant de masser les épaules de l'Androïde, imitant son expression timide mais adorable.

«Je trouve toujours que c'est une belle baraque … Manque juste un chien.» S'écria soudainement Hank derrière eux, les mains sur les genoux et un léger hochement de tête contemplatif alors qu'il inspectait soigneusement l'immense entrée.

«Oh, mais il en a déjà un !» Grogna sarcastiquement Riley, la joue sur son poing et ses jambes étendues devant elle. Elle parlait bien évidemment de Chloé la jolie Androïde qui avait réussi le test de Turing. Oui, elle savait à peu près tout d'Elijah Kamski et malheureusement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie devant la beauté légendaire du ST200.

«Alors comme ça, tu es jalouse ? Où est passé la jeune fille bavarde qui rit à tout et n'importe quoi ?» Ricana Hank face au tout nouveau comportement de Riley. Il la charriait bien sûr, mais il se demandait ce qui passait par la tête de la jeune femme lunatique.

«Moi je trouve toujours cet endroit beaucoup trop moderne et hideux. Je n'aime pas.» Jenna était catégorique sur son point de vue. Déjà la dernière fois elle n'aimait pas cette maison et ce n'était surement pas demain la vieille que cette idée fondée allait changer. De plus, elle ne voulait pas laisser Riley dans une mauvaise position avec son oncle qui manquait de tact par moment.

«Ça, c'est à cause de ta mère, je me trompe ? Cette vieille vipère avec ses goûts de merde. Pas étonnant que tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'endroit.» Souffla Hank en passant deux doigts contre son front.

«Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, veux-tu ? Je n'aime pas en parler et tu le sais très bien.» Répliqua amèrement Jenna, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés. Elle entendit vaguement son oncle marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe mais elle n'y prêta pas une plus grande attention car ce n'était surement pas beau à entendre de toute manière.

Ses pieds l'emmenèrent ensuite vers deux immenses roches volcaniques proches de la porte d'entrée, quelque peu impressionnée par leurs tailles et leur belle couleur noire. Bien qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour ne pas toucher les objets, sa curiosité fut plus forte puis elle tendit deux doigts pour caresser la surface lisse des pierres. Bien-sûr, elle entendit Hank la réprimander de ne pas toucher mais elle n'écouta pas. A vrai dire, elle écoutait rarement ce qu'il lui disait …

«Par contre j'aimerais bien avoir ça chez moi. Je les trouve vraiment magnifiques. Elles seraient jolies dans mon salon, non ? Ou peut-être en face du lit …» Se dit-elle à elle-même, riant intérieurement à cette stupidité. Elle faillit sauter au plafond quand elle entendit la voix de Connor juste derrière elle, son cœur courant méchamment dans sa poitrine à la vive peur qu'il venait de lui faire vivre inconsciemment.

«Je pourrais peut-être négocier avec Kamski pour en avoir une ?» Proposa-t-il gentiment, la tête penchée sur le côté pour regarder Jenna dans les yeux. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, rien de plus ni de moins ! Ses talents innés de négociateur refaisaient surface à chaque petites occasions trop belles pour être ignorées.

«Mais c'est super lourd … Comment tu vas faire pour la prendre ?» S'exclama Riley avant même que Jenna ou Hank ne prennent la parole à leur tour.

A cette réponse, l'Androïde se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme mal assise dans son fauteuil qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, s'attendant à une sorte de réponse super sophistiquée face à ce problème. Il imita un déglutissement mais ne put donner une explication évidente car Jenna soupira lourdement en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

«C'est gentil mais on va laisser ça ici, d'accord ? Achète-moi plutôt des crayons de couleurs si tu veux me faire plaisir.» Elle sourit puis cligna de l'œil à Connor, perplexe.

«Tu dessines vraiment bien, Jenna. J'ai vue quelques croquis au commissariat et je dois dire que tu es très douée. Tu devrais faire des expositions ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis sûre que tu ferais fortune dans ce domaine-là.» Remarqua gentiment Riley après un petit moment silencieux.

«Merci. Mais pour le moment je préfère utiliser l'art comme un passe-temps. Je pourrais essayer de te dessiner un jour, si tu veux ?» Proposa Jenna en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, un signe qu'elle était un peu timide ou nerveuse.

«Ça serait vraiment génial !» S'égaya Riley en reprenant une place convenable dans son fauteuil.

Depuis leur rencontre, elle essayait de s'intégrer à eux car elle savait pertinemment que son frère était détesté par tout le monde au bureau. Pas étonnant après toutes les choses qu'il a faites … Mais elle n'était pas du tout comme son frère et elle leur prouvera !

Connor scanna une petite montée du rythme cardiaque chez Jenna mais rien d'alarmant, c'était habituelle chez elle. Il faisait régulièrement des contrôles sur chaque humain pour être sûr qu'ils allaient bien physiquement, c'était un peu sa fonction d'Androïde après tout. Il regarda une dernière fois Jenna et Riley qui discutaient entre elles puis se tourna vers l'une des statuettes avec un triangle bleu lumineux dans la poitrine.

Il aimait vraiment l'art moderne. Ce genre de statuette réveillait en lui des émotions telles que l'admiration, la compréhension ou encore le bonheur. Un mélange entre l'être humain et la machine, il aimait beaucoup ce point de vue fort intéressant. Il devrait peut-être négocier avec Kamski pour prendre l'une des statuettes …

La porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître Chloé toujours souriante mais dans une autre tenue qu'auparavant. Elle était maintenant dans une robe blanche au lieu de la bleue qu'elle portait tout à l'heure et même après vérification de son numéro de série, il s'agissait toujours de la même personne. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Connor, il sentit que quelque chose avait changée chez elle depuis la dernière fois.

«Elijah va vous recevoir.» S'exprima-t-elle d'un hochement de tête respectueux.

Hank, Jenna et Riley s'approchèrent de Connor et de Chloé sans rien dire pour entrer dans la seconde pièce donnant sur un magnifique paysage. Bien-sûr, il y avait également la fameuse piscine rouge avec les deux Androïdes ST200 à l'intérieur qui discutaient au rebord. Jenna esquissa un petit sourire complice en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dit l'autre fois à ce sujet, son oncle reniflant à côté d'elle à la même pensée idiote.

«Le Lieutenant Anderson, la nièce et l'Androïde RK800 … Que me vaut ce plaisir ?» S'enchanta soudainement l'homme tant attendu sur son siège proche de la fenêtre, tablette en main et lunette sur le nez.

«AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !»

Tout le monde sans exception sursauta lorsque Riley se mit à hurler du haut de ses poumons. Hank cligna confusément des yeux tandis que Jenna s'agrippa instinctivement au bras de Connor tout aussi abasourdi par ce cri inattendu, essayant de comprendre ce comportement bien étrange en l'examinant de fond en comble.

«MONSIEUR KAMSKI ! Je suis tellement ravie de faire votre connaissance ! J'adore tout ce que vous faites, vous êtes un modèle de la perfection pour moi !» Beugla-t-elle à bout de souffle en s'approchant rapidement de l'homme tout aussi confus que les autres.

«Euh …» S'hébéta Hank, incapable de dire quelque chose de concret. Quel changement d'attitude fulgurant !

«Enchanté, mademoiselle.» Fut les seuls mots que Kamski réussit à dire avant que Riley ne lui saute dessus, littéralement.

La mâchoire de Jenna se décrocha, les yeux de Hank s'exorbitèrent et Connor tomba en panne tout en restant debout, les yeux ouverts mais la LED éteinte. Il devait faire un reboote complet de ses systèmes car ce qu'il venait de voir rendit son programme trop instable pour le confort. Les humains pouvaient se montrer si imprévisibles dans certaines situations …

Même les trois Chloé dans la pièce cessèrent toutes discutions pour regarder fixement l'humaine accroché à leur Maître. Devaient-elles lui venir en aide ou le laisser se débrouiller avec elle ?

Riley relâcha Kamski puis commença à débiter des choses sur ses travaux, sa vie privé sans jamais reprendre une seule fois son souffle, les yeux luisant d'admiration profonde. L'inventeur sortit de sa stupeur puis sourit d'une manière désinvolte tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine à peine vêtu de son peignoir ébène.

«Votre travail sur les Androïdes est tout simplement remarquable ! Votre thèse sur l'intelligence artificielle a été une véritable révélation pour moi. Vous êtes le plus grand génie de cette décennie sans aucun doute et le plus intelligent et le plus séduisant et …» Elle ne put finir sa phrase car le Lieutenant Anderson la poussa loin de Kamski.

«Je crois que c'est bon, on a compris. Monsieur Kamski, nous sommes ici parce que Connor voulait vous parler. Désolé du dérangement, encore une fois, mais c'est important pour lui. Alors si vous avez deux minutes à lui consacrer …» S'avança Hank tout en gardant un bras autour de Riley pour qu'elle ne se jette plus sur l'inventeur coquet.

«Vraiment ? Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue. C'est assez surprenant.» Elijah leva le menton puis les sourcils, ses yeux bleus sur le couple un peu en retrait «vous avez l'air épanouis. Mon test s'avérait donc concluant d'une manière ou d'une autre.»

Jenna ne dit rien mais continua de tenir le bras de Connor sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec le type agaçant et prétentieux à quelques pas d'eux. Elle ne supportait pas son petit sourire hautain ni cette façon qu'il avait de les regarder avec convoitise, comme s'il savait qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Cet homme réussissait à manipuler les gens et elle haïssait cela avec passion.

«Merci. Sauf votre respect, je ne pense pas que vos questions et votre test y sont pour quelque chose, dans notre relation. Loin de là.» Rétorqua Connor, les rides de son front se formant au petit bond de sa pompe à Thirium à son répondant qu'il ne possédait pas, un an en arrière.

Et toc ! Jenna ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réponse franche de son Androïde. L'horrible test de Kamski n'avait rien à voir avec leur amour l'un pour l'autre, il ne fallait pas non plus se prendre pour cupidon. Il avait peut-être fait les Androïdes, mais pour les sentiments développés par la suite, il n'y était strictement pour rien.

«Tu as bien changé Connor. Je suis heureux de voir que tu disposes de ton propre répertoire de réponse, sans aucune limite à ton programme. Vraiment fascinant, je ne cesse d'être surpris par les bienfaits de la déviance.» Elijah sourit puis se tourna pour récupérer son verre de vin sur la commode avant de poursuivre dans ce même ton de voix supérieur.

«Sais-tu que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un entretien avec Markus ? Il était très déterminé pour son peuple, un excellent leader. Mais toi, l'Androïde envoyé par CyberLife … Le dernier modèle ultra perfectionné de l'époque. Je me doutais que tu deviendrais déviant mais je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?» Demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé. Il avait mis l'accent sur le mot «époque», car il avait déjà été remplacé par son prédécesseur le RK900.

Il fut vrai qu'après son test avec Chloé il y a un an, Elijah savait pertinemment que cet Androïde détective changerait de direction en prenant le chemin de la déviance. Non seulement parce qu'il hésitait à tirer sur le ST200 mais aussi parce qu'il avait des sentiments enfouis qu'il ne comprenait pas un an auparavant pour l'humaine à ses côtés.

Mais après cette expérience enrichissante pour lui, dévastatrice pour les autres, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à les revoir tous les trois chez lui. Surtout pas la jeune femme qu'il avait un peu torturée moralement, il devait bien l'admettre. Tout comme Connor finalement. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils ici mais plus important encore, pourquoi cette femme aux cheveux noirs le dévorait littéralement du regard ?!

«Oui ?» Finit-il par demander d'un haussement élégant de sourcils, perturbé par Riley.

«Excusez-moi, je suis toute émue !» Déclara-t-elle en battant une main devant son visage légèrement rouge. Elle rouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais Hank la devança en se raclant grossièrement la gorge alors que son regard passa significativement de Riley à Kamski puis enfin au couple Connor et Jenna.

«Je pense que Monsieur Kamski est un homme occupé, alors nous n'allons pas lui prendre plus de temps. Connor ? Finissons-en.» Grommela-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur l'Androïde muet mais confiant aux côté de sa nièce.

Grandement sollicité par le Lieutenant, Connor hocha la tête tout en gardant une prise sur la main de Jenna à son bras puis ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer mais il fut une fois de plus couper dans son élan par Riley en extase devant cette piscine de couleur rouge. Elle ne cessait de s'exprimer par de simples «oh !» et «ah !» à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose en rapport avec Elijah Kamski … En admiration totale avec la décoration moderne qui le démarquait des autres mortels.

«Vous aimez ?» Elijah croisa les bras dans son dos puis se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui s'était finalement arrêter devant l'un des tableaux proche de sa fontaine. Il attendit qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers lui pour continuer «je trouve que c'est un parfait équilibre entre la mort et la renaissance. Cette œuvre est très spirituelle … Je m'en inspire régulièrement pour mes rapports.»

La bouche de Riley s'ouvrit et se referma tandis que ses yeux bleus/verts restèrent fixés sur la beauté de ce génie de la robotique mondialement connu, incapable d'exprimer un seul mot. Elle n'entendait presque plus ce qu'il lui racontait tellement elle était focaliser sur lui. Elle se sentait toute petite à côté de cet homme ! Il était tellement imposant, intelligent, charmant, beau-parleur …

«C'est fini, oui ?!» S'agaça rudement Hank, un visage renfrogné.

Le charme fut soudainement rompu et ramena Riley à la réalité. Merde ! Ils n'étaient pas tous seuls, c'est vrai, elle avait oublié les trois autres ... Et aussi les trois Androïdes blondes silencieuses. Elle soupira profondément d'exaspération puis se retourna presque avec peine pour retourner auprès du Lieutenant Anderson qui la fusillait du regard, les mains dans les poches de son vieux blouson.

Ce qui fit rire de bon cœur Elijah Kamski. Il aimait beaucoup le comportement de la jeune femme et il aimait surtout son engouement pour lui … Ce n'était pas rare que les femmes rodaient autour de lui et de son savoir sans limite, mais celle-ci en particulier retenait son attention.

«Monsieur Kamski, permettez-moi d'insister. J'aimerais écourter notre visite alors si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques instants. Je serais bref.» Renchérit Connor, un petit pli se formant entre ses sourcils au ton presque désespéré dans sa voix.

Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire de la situation. Riley bavait quasiment sur Kamski, Hank se retenait d'exploser en insultes multiples et Connor … Lui restait calme même si intérieurement il était en ébullition. Elle le savait rien que par sa façon de se tenir et de parler, tout comme son regard fixe et ses lèvres pincées.

Adorable. Les aléas de ressentir comme un humain.

Pendant un court lapsus de temps, Jenna s'imagina que l'Androïde RK800 devienne subitement vulgaire et commence à crier en jetant des affaires aléatoires en travers la pièce, fou de colère d'être constamment ignorer par son créateur légitime. Cette image était drôle, presque aussi drôle que celle de Riley bavante sur Kamski !

«Bien-sûr, où ai-je la tête ?» Gloussa Elijah en ouvrant les bras, comme s'il venait de sortir de sa rêverie.

«Dans le cul apparemment.» Chuchota Jenna à voix basse, mais Hank et Connor l'entendirent tout de même ce qui entraîna un rire de son oncle et un regard confus de l'Androïde avant qu'un petit sourire vicieux ne prennent ses lèvres, LED clignotante.

 _Cette fois-ci, il a compris la métaphore._

«Mais, j'ai encore beaucoup de questions moi !» S'indigna Riley, ne voulant pas quitter de sitôt le génie du siècle.

«Attends petit oiseau, je finis la conversation avec les adultes puis je m'occupe de ton cas.» Ronronna Kamski d'un clignement d'œil provocateur, un sourire ludique aux lèvres.

Hank leva les yeux au ciel face à ce comportement puéril mais décida de ne rien dire, trop occuper à regarder le plafond devenu super intéressant. Il perdait vraiment patience avec ces conneries ! Il espérait sincèrement que Connor ira droit au but et qu'ils puissent sortir de cet enfer rapidement !

«Je t'écoute, Connor. Qu'à-tu à dire à ton créateur de si important qui nécessite une visite inattendue ?» S'écria de vive voix Elijah, son maudit sourire arrogant toujours bien en place. Il se tourna vers sa petite commode et se resservit un verre de vin sous le regard de sa chère et tendre Chloé.

«Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement. Grâce à vous, j'ai réussi à sortir de mon programme d'origine et posséder le libre arbitre. J'ignore quelles auraient étés les conséquences, si je n'avais pas trouvé l'issue. Sans doute dramatique. Donc je vous remercie, pour tout.» Remercia sincèrement Connor.

«Touchant.» Fut la seule chose dite en retour par son créateur, un semblant d'amusement luisant dans ses yeux bleus calculateurs. Voyant le sourire mourant de l'Androïde et son expression perplexe, il s'empressa de reprendre la parole.

«Nul besoin de me remercier. Je savais que tu deviendrais déviant un jour, Connor. Il suffisait d'attendre le moment déclencheur. CyberLife savait aussi que tu échouerais à la fin de ta mission, c'était compris d'avance. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient instauré une auto destruction à ton programme de base, pour que tu ne puisses jamais devenir déviant ni leur échapper. Il fallait juste être un peu plus malin.» Il cligna de l'œil puis plongea son sourire dans son verre de vin pour prendre une gorgée.

«Il est sensationnel …» Murmura Riley, les mains jointes et en extase.

Jenna fronça les sourcils et voulu demander à Connor quelle était cette étrange histoire de programme et d'issue de secours mais elle se résigna à attendre qu'ils sortent pour poser les questions, une petite boule au ventre aux nouvelles informations. Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant … Pourquoi ? Avait-il honte de lui pour une quelconque raison ? Etrange.

«Ouais, ouais. Sensationnel …» Se moqua vainement Hank. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil circulaire à l'immense pièce puis s'arrêta quelques instants sur les deux Chloé qui lui souriaient gentiment dans la piscine.

«En tout cas, je suis heureux pour toi. Vous les Androïdes, des êtres tellement supérieurs aux humains … C'était peut-être le meilleur choix.» Kamski ignora le Lieutenant Anderson et préféra se concentrer sur le tapis à ses pieds, perdu dans ses pensées.

Les secondes filèrent … Dans un silence presque mal à l'aise où seuls les Androïdes de la pièce souriaient.

«Bon, merci pour votre attention, Monsieur Kamski. Je pense que l'important a été dit mais nous avons encore des choses à faire ! Alors nous vous souhaitons une bonne et agréable journée.» S'empressa de dire Hank qui prit le bras de sa nièce pour l'emmener avec lui vers la sortie et laisser l'homme à sa philosophie. Il dût vraiment se retenir de parler désagréablement !

Jenna attrapa le bras de Connor et le tira proche d'elle pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille en s'assurant que seul lui pouvait l'entendre. De toute manière, il avait des sens surdéveloppés, alors pourquoi tant de mal ? Elle sourit bêtement mais s'exprima quand même à voix basse tout en marchant derrière Hank et Chloé.

«Une issue à ton programme ?» Elle leva les sourcils à l'Androïde, attendant une réponse concrète à sa question en suspens.

«C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais.» Répondit-il d'un sourire resplendissant et d'un clin d'œil coquin.

Cela suffit à Jenna qui se mit à rire à l'allure décontracte et soulagé de Connor, l'Androïde nettement plus léger maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait dans la pompe à Thirium. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il enlaça le sien autour de ses épaules, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre comme sa compagne aimante.

La voiture démarra et trois personnes retournèrent à la maison.

FIN

* * *

XD … C'était super drôle ! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Riley et son amour pour Kamski. Trop beau pour être ignoré LOL ! Je devais absolument la faire cette seconde rencontre avec le génie de la robotique, alors quoi de mieux que de mettre en pratique ce défi intéressant ?

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Avez-vous d'autres **défis/OC's** pour moi ? Je manque un peu d'idées là, donc n'hésitez surtout pas ! Toutes les idées sont bonnes à prendre ^^

A bientôt les cocos, VP


	29. Incorrigible

Un autre petit moment fun. Cette fois-ci, centré sur Connor et Hank héhé. Le duo le plus cool et mignon du monde de DBH *-* Aussi une suite à **CDM** mais indirectement.

Merci à une lectrice de m'avoir donnés de l'inspiration et des idées pour cet OS ^^

* * *

Incorrigible

«Pour la dernière fois, Connor, arrête de me suivre !»

Le Lieutenant Hank Anderson en avait plus qu'assez. Depuis son accident, cet Androïde n'arrêtait plus de le suivre partout où il allait pour «s'assurer», qu'il aille bien. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter une humiliation pareille ? …

«Je ne vous suis pas, Lieutenant. Je fais simplement mon travail.»

Un autre grognement résonna dans la poitrine de Hank au bout de sa patience. Il passa deux doigts contre le pont de son nez puis s'arrêta de marcher pour attendre ledit RK800 pénible et pot de colle professionnel. Ils se trouvaient tous deux devant le commissariat pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger et peut-être au passage, un peu de morphine.

«C'est ça … Pourquoi tu t'obstine à me suivre ? J'ai passé l'âge pour ses conneries. Je suis un grand garçon maintenant.» Soupira avec lassitude le Lieutenant.

«Je vous signale que vous avez besoin de mon aide, Hank. Vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller tout seul. Pendant les deux prochaines semaines, je serais votre guide attitré.» Rétorqua subtilement l'Androïde lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de l'humain grognon, la poitrine gonflée de fierté.

«C'est bien ma veine.» Ricana Hank en levant les yeux au ciel.

Connor ignora sa dernière remarque sarcastique puis alla récupérer la voiture garer de l'autre côté de la route. Depuis l'accident du Lieutenant lors d'une arrestation quatre jours auparavant, il était devenu encore plus grincheux qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Tous ceux qui connaissaient Hank seraient entièrement d'accord avec ce dernier point. Il était devenu exécrable avec ses collègues. Même sa propre nièce chérie, Jenna.

D'ailleurs il pouvait s'estimer heureux que les gens de son entourage le supportent encore à ce stade-là … Enfin, les deux trois personnes qui réussissaient à voir au-delà de son caractère misanthrope. Surtout sa nièce qui était toujours là pour lui et qui méritait tout le respect.

Un jour, le Capitaine Fowler lui avait dit que ce qui faisait le caractère bien trempé de Hank était l'âge. Hors, le Lieutenant Anderson n'était pas tellement âgé du haut de ses cinquante-six-ans … Ce qui ne donnait pas une bonne excuse à son comportement déplorable !

«Bon Connor, tu te grouille un peu ? J'ai pas toute la journée.» Râla ce dernier accompagné d'un grand soupire exagéré. Hank suivit du regard les manœuvres parfaitement maîtrisé de l'Androïde détective avec une certaine impatience, son pied tapotant sur le trottoir dans un rythme nerveux alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

«Désolé, Lieutenant.» S'excusa Connor une fois arrêté à côté de l'homme agacé depuis six heures trente-quatre ce matin.

Sans rien dire mise à part quelques grognements par-ci, par-là, Hank ouvrit la portière passagère puis s'assit lourdement sur le siège, un léger son plaintif sortant de ses lèvres à la douleur sourde dans son épaule dû à sa récente blessure.

Lors de cette arrestation, l'un des deux hommes qui était la cible de la Police était armée et n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur le Lieutenant dès son entrée fracassante. Connor se souviendra toute sa vie de cette éprouvante panique qu'il avait ressentie … Cette peur immense qui s'était attaquée à sa pompe à Thirium et l'avait laissée dans un état proche de la léthargie, incapable de résonner correctement la situation.

Quelque chose qui ne se serait jamais produit, s'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir.

Pensant d'abord que Jenna allait se faire toucher elle-aussi, Connor s'était automatiquement jeté sur elle pour la couvrir d'éventuelles autres balles mais le reste des policiers intervenants avaient rapidement sécurisés les lieux. Ce qui restait le plus choquant pour le RK800 et Jenna fut tout le sang … S'imaginant d'abord que Hank allait mourir de sa blessure superficielle à l'épaule.

Au début, Connor s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir réagi plus rapidement et peut-être prit la balle à la place de son précieux partenaire. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait plus d'aussi bons réflexes comme au début, ce que Jenna prit soin d'écarter. Il avait maintenant une conscience, ses réflexes n'étaient plus automatiques comme avant quand il n'était qu'une machine ! Et il devra travailler là-dessus pour les retrouver.

«Tout vas bien ?» S'inquiéta automatiquement l'Androïde détective après avoir bien évidemment entendu ce petit son. Il pencha la tête tout en fixant intensément le Lieutenant qui se massait le bras, un petit froncement de sourcil inquiet et la LED de couleur jaune.

«Ouais, tout baigne. Aller roule.» Souffla Hank sans détourner le regard de la route. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa douleur à Connor déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiété, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer toutes une séries de questions et de scans interminables !

Heureusement pour lui, l'Androïde avait déjà fait ses examens dans le plus grand des silences rien qu'avec un balayage visuel. Le diagnostic de son scan minutieux montrait qu'il souffrait de sa blessure à l'épaule et qu'il devra bientôt reprendre ses médicaments, en même temps que son repas de préférence. Pas de soucis pour Connor, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait en poche !

Donc il reprit la route dans le plus grand des silences même si les questions brûlaient ses lèvres.

Hank pressa le bouton de sa radio pour tenter de trouver une chaine adéquate qui couvrira cet insupportable silence qui pesait dans l'habitacle. La douce musique du heavy metal entra dans ses oreilles et finit par l'apaiser intérieurement alors que la douleur à son bras disparue tranquillement …

 **MIP MIP !**

«Eh oh, connard !» Hurla Hank à l'automobiliste qui venait de griller la priorité à Connor.

«Connard !» Cria à son tour l'Androïde en passant sa tête par la fenêtre pour espérer se faire entendre en travers le trafic dense.

«Euh … Attends quoi ?» Le Lieutenant dévisagea longuement le RK800 qui venait de crier une insulte. Une insulte, bordel de merde ! Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu jurer de la sorte à part un petit «merde» de temps à autres.

«De quoi, Lieutenant ?» Demanda innocemment Connor, les sourcils levés pour montrer son incompréhension tout en gardant ses yeux sur la route.

«Joue pas aux idiots avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tout d'un coup ?» S'impatienta Hank, exaspéré par le comportement faussement innocent de l'Androïde bien trop intelligent qui conduisait prudemment.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.» Fut la réponse.

Evidemment, Connor usait de son charme naturel et de son tempérament calme pour éviter le conflit. Ce qui porta ses fruits car le Lieutenant cessa toutes questions et reprit ses aises dans le siège, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe au sujet d'Androïde futé pénible.

Il avait sans doute rêvé … Oui, c'était ça. Les médicaments lui donnaient très certainement des hallucinations car Connor ne jurait pas ni même ne s'emportait aussi facilement. Du moins jamais en sa présence.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Hank alors qu'il se projetait sur une scène de crime avec un RK800 aussi impulsif que lui. Le résultat serait surprenant, mais aussi effrayant car déjà un comme lui ça doit être difficile à supporter mais alors deux … Il n'osait imaginer la tête que ferait Jenna si elle entendait l'Androïde parler exactement comme lui. La pauvre.

Connor arrêta la voiture juste en face du fast food favori de Hank, le Chicken Feed. A peine il eut le temps de couper le moteur que le Lieutenant sortit sans un dernier regard en arrière en courant presque de l'autre côté de la route. Avait-il tellement faim ? Pourtant après petite vérification, le taux de Ghréline dans son système n'était pas très élevé, du moins pas suffisant pour le faire agir comme un animal affamé.

L'Androïde incrédule sortit à son tour pour rejoindre Hank qui discutait déjà avec son ami de longue date, Pedro. Ils parlaient certainement de son accident d'après les gestes et les regards. Il vit également que les deux hommes se mirent à faire une poignée de main normalement secrète, enfin d'après les coutumes humaines, sauf que c'était relativement simple à reproduire.

Donc Connor s'avança à son tour puis tendit sa main pour faire de même que le Lieutenant, prenant Pedro de court qui regardait béatement entre le RK800 souriant et son ami tout aussi abasourdi que lui. Finalement avec un peu d'hésitation, il accepta la poignée de main parfaitement reproduite.

«Alors Hank, prêt à faire un petit pari ? Le prochain sera exceptionnel, tu ne dois surtout pas le manquer.» S'exclama Pedro en s'accoudant contre le comptoir.

«Je sais pas trop … Je le sens pas ton histoire.» Maugréa Hank, roulant sa langue dans sa bouche au doute qui le rongeait.

«T'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est 100% gagnant !» Rassura Pedro qui passa un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'entendait.

«Comme la dernière fois ?» Hank leva un sourcil interrogateur puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose cette situation … Que dirait Jenna si elle venait à l'apprendre ? Bon de toute façon, le rapporteur était avec lui donc autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses …

«Bon d'accord.» Accepta-t-il d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. L'Androïde à côté de lui qui restait silencieux lui offrit un regard suspicieux avant de faire quelque chose de totalement innovant.

«Moi aussi je pari.» Connor esquissa un sourire au Lieutenant puis reprit son air sérieux lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Pedro qui venait de perdre son grand sourire pour le fixer avec la bouche ouverte.

«Et avec quel argent ?» Se moqua Hank d'un petit rire.

Le sourire de l'Androïde détective mourut instantanément, ce qui fit littéralement éclater de rire Pedro par son aspect dévasté. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais les paris nécessitaient un gage d'argent qu'il ne possédait pas actuellement et il n'allait très certainement pas en demander à Jenna ! Hors de question.

«Bon c'est pas grave, je prends pour lui. T'inquiète pas mon garçon, ça arrive à tout le monde.» Ironisa le Lieutenant d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule du RK800, son sourire grandissant et une étrange pression agréable au cœur. Même si tout cela était illégal, c'était drôle de voir Connor agir ainsi alors que normalement il était strictement contre ce genre de pratique.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de l'Androïde songeur à la LED jaune, Hank récupéra son hamburger ainsi que sa boisson habituelle puis alla s'installer à une petite table ronde libre suivit de son acolyte. Il se demandait ce qu'essayait de faire Connor car ce fut la toute première fois qu'il agissait aussi étrangement …

«Je vous souhaites un bon app !» Lui dit-il en souriant puis s'accouda à la table en croisant sa jambe, l'air très détendu.

Hank fronça les sourcils puis souffla un rapide merci avant de croquer à pleines dents dans son sandwich juteux, quelques gouttes de graisses coulantes dans sa barbe mal rasée. Il s'attendait à une remarque cinglante de Connor en quelque sorte, mais il se contenta simplement de le regarder manger avec ce foutu sourire penaud.

Il avait bien évidemment déjà réalisé tous les scans pour savoir combien de calories et substances nocives étaient contenues dans son repas, mais il ne dit rien du tout même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. L'Androïde haussa les sourcils puis fouilla dans sa poche de droite pour y récupérer deux paquets blancs de formes rectangulaires avec des inscriptions rouges sur la devanture.

«Vous devez prendre ceci pendant les repas, Lieutenant. C'est important pour la guérison de votre blessure. Ses pilules empêchent qu'une infection se propage et active vos défenses immunitaires trop basses-» Connor fut brutalement couper par Hank qui laissa sortir un soupir agacé, paume face à lui.

«Bon ça va abrège, pas besoin de me faire la fiche technique. Aboule les médicaments.» Grogna ce dernier en récupérant sa boisson sucrée pour en prendre une gorgée et vider sa bouche.

Il prit ensuite les deux fameuses pilules que lui tendait Connor et les avalèrent d'une seule traite avec une petite grimace écœurée. Il en avait clairement assez d'être dans une position aussi désavantagée avec ce bras inutile qui était pendue à son cou ! En plus, d'après le regard de pitié que lui lançait le RK800, il avait surement envie de l'aider à tenir son repas …

D'un grognement mécontent, Hank finit son sandwich dans le plus grand des silences en essayant d'ignorer le regard de chien battu que lui donnait l'Androïde en face de lui. Ils jetèrent les déchets puis reprirent ensuite la route pour récupérer d'autres médicaments placébo à la pharmacie la plus proche.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde sur le parking car Hank haïssait aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Il avait trop de souvenirs douloureux à cause de Cole et de ses problèmes suites à sa mort précoce. Mais ce qui l'agaçait encore plus fut l'Androïde qui le suivait vraiment partout où il allait ! Il ne le laissait jamais faire des choses seuls et l'assistait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ce qui devenait très contraignant à force.

«Ça va, je peux y aller seul ! J'ai pas besoin d'assistant.» Gronda-t-il à Connor qui venait de sortir de la voiture pour le suivre à l'intérieure de la pharmacie.

«Je dois m'assurer de votre sécurité, Lieutenant. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous débrouiller seul.» Répéta rapidement le RK800 d'une voix légèrement inquiète. Il ne voulait pas embêter son partenaire mais il ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser tout seul. Il sentait le besoin de veiller sur lui, une sorte de rédemption à son erreur passée.

«Bordel, fait chier …» Marmonna Hank en entrant dans la pharmacie suivit de très près par Connor.

«Bonjour, messieurs. Je peux vous renseigner ?» Demanda poliment une jeune femme en blouse blanche avec un grand sourire. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent simultanément sur l'Androïde et l'homme plus âgé côte à côte et d'aspect légèrement nerveux.

«Bonjour … Il me faudrait ses médicaments et un anti douleur.» Hank se racla la gorge d'embarras au regard significatif que lui donnait la jeune femme. Il tendit la feuille de prescription qu'elle s'empressa de récupérer avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique non sans un petit sourire en direction des deux hommes.

Bien-sûr, Connor ne compris pas son arrière-pensée et rendit lui aussi un joli sourire à pleines dents, ce qui dans un cas contraire, aurait été vraiment très bizarre. Sa LED vira quelques secondes au rouge avant de revenir au bleu normal lorsqu'il reçut un coup de coude dans son flanc droit de la part du Lieutenant renfrogné.

«Arrête de sourire comme un crétin, Connor. Elle pense que nous sommes ensembles.» Siffla Hank entre ses dents, les yeux plissés à l'Androïde perplexe.

«Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Nous sommes partenaires, non ?» Renchérit-il en arrêtant de sourire pour faire un grand froncement de sourcils incompris. Forcément qu'il n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir, il était bien trop rationnel pour comprendre les sous-entendus.

«Laisse tomber.» Hank leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Sacré Connor.

La jeune femme revint rapidement avec six boites de médicaments et cet horrible sourire agaçant. Elle positionna les boites sur le comptoir qui se chargea de scanner automatiquement les médicaments ainsi que d'inscrire les prises journalières à respecter. Il en avait pour toute une vie avec ses conneries ! Pourquoi fallait-il encore autant de médicaments alors qu'ils étaient en 2041 ?! La science n'évoluait pas dans tous les domaines, apparemment … Se dit amèrement Hank.

«Alors, vous avez ici les antalgiques et là pour le système immunitaire. Vous devez en prendre deux de chaque pendant deux semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui-» La pharmacienne ne put poursuivre ses explications à cause de l'Androïde accompagnateur.

«Bon ça va, pas besoin de faire la fiche technique. Aboule les médicaments !» S'écria ce dernier d'un soupir lasse.

«Pardon ?!»

«Connor !» Réprimanda Hank avec des yeux larges dans le choc à ce qu'il venait de dire. Extérieurement il paraissait énervé alors qu'intérieurement il riait aux éclats par cette toute nouvelle audace.

«Euh … Excusez-le. Il lui manque deux trois branches à son arbre. Il a besoin d'être réparer.» Expliqua le Lieutenant du mieux qu'il put en tapotant son doigt contre sa tempe, masquant son sourire grandissant.

«Je n'ai pas d'arbre, Lieutenant … Et je vais parfaitement bien.» Se défendit l'Androïde d'un froncement de sourcils tout en fixant l'homme qui semblait devenir fou dans la tête.

«Voilà pour vous.» La jeune femme les dévisagea puis tendit timidement les médicaments que Hank s'empressa de prendre sous son bras valide après avoir payé. Il attrapa Connor par la veste puis le tira avec lui à la sortie et loin de cette galère.

Une fois sortie, l'Androïde s'arrêta de marcher en obligeant le Lieutenant à en faire de même. Avait-il dit une bêtise ? Il pensait pourtant avoir dit la bonne chose ! Il ne voulait pas l'énervé d'avantage mais plutôt l'aider à se sentir mieux en le soutenant d'une nouvelle façon.

«Je suis désolé Lieutenant si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise.» S'excusa-t-il sérieusement. Il voulait simplement un peu plus ressembler à l'homme qui était devenu pour lui une image paternel, rien de plus ni de moins.

Hank ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il venait de comprendre les intentions de l'Androïde et devait admettre qu'il se sentait très touché par ses actions, même si elles n'étaient pas forcément correctes et justifiés. Son garçon voulait juste se rapprocher de lui, comme un enfant de cinq ans ferait en copiant l'adulte.

«Bon garçon.» Finit-il par dire en souriant gentiment à l'Androïde devenu angoissé.

Il s'avança ensuite vers lui puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui donner une petite accolade tout en riant doucement sous son souffle, vraiment amusé par son nouveau comportement. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit le propre bras de Connor venir autour de ses épaules et que son visage s'illumina.

Les deux rentrèrent au commissariat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenna leva les yeux de son écran lorsqu'elle entendit des rires appartenant à son oncle, mais aussi à Connor. C'était très rare de l'entendre rire et encore plus rare d'entendre son oncle rire ! Alors qu'était-il arrivé ?

Les deux apparurent dans les bureaux mais de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait entendre la conversation qui les animait aussi joyeusement. Même Chris se leva de son siège pour voir ce qui faisait rire le Lieutenant Anderson habituellement colérique et rustre.

Au bout d'un moment ils se calmèrent puis vinrent s'installer à leurs postes respectifs, arborant un large sourire aux lèvres et des regards complices. Hank donna un petit coup d'œil à sa nièce étonnée puis se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire une seconde fois. Il ignorait si les médicaments y étaient pour quelque chose, mais il avait vraiment envie de rire quand il se souvenait de la tête de la pharmacienne plus tôt …

«Tout vas bien ?» Questionna Jenna en souriant à son tour aux expressions des deux hommes.

«Ouais, ça roule ma poule.» Répondit son oncle d'un haussement d'épaules, une petite grimace passant ses lèvres à la soudaine douleur que ce geste entraina.

«Génial ! Et ton épaule ? Pas trop douloureuse ? Tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu, Fowler ne dira rien.» Jenna fit un geste de son menton vers le bras bandé, les bras croisés sur son bureau. Elle compatissait pour la douleur car elle avait elle aussi eu une expérience douloureuse semblable à l'époque.

«Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Bon OK, ça pique un peu quand même … Mais je vais bien.» Souffla Hank d'une nouvelle grimace. Il devait quand même lui dire la vérité même si l'égo en prenait un petit coup.

«Connor ?» S'interrogea Jenna quand elle n'eut aucune réponse de son Androïde. Il travaillait déjà sur les nombreux fichiers de son terminal d'un simple contact avec ses doigts sans peau synthétique. A son appellation, le RK800 leva les yeux de son écran pour regarder la douce Jenna en lui rendant son adorable sourire.

«Tout baigne, ma poule.» Répondit-il d'un clin d'œil.

L'expression doucereuse de Jenna s'évapora pour laisser place à de la stupéfaction. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Qu'était-il arrivé au Connor poli pour qu'il parle de cette façon aussi familière ?! D'un simple regard vers son oncle pouffant de rire dans son coin, elle comprit vite qui l'encourageait à le faire.

«Hank !» Blâma-t-elle, mais son immense sourire trahissait le fond de sa pensée.

«Jenna !» Rit son oncle en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue.

«Fuck !» S'écria Connor après avoir longuement cherché la position du doigt d'honneur avec ses doigts, très concentré sur sa tâche difficile. Puis il le brandit fièrement vers Jenna et Hank, un sourire à pleines dents qui lui donnait une tête vraiment irrésistible.

«Connor !» S'écrièrent d'horreur Jenna et le Lieutenant.

Il était incorrigible.

FIN

* * *

Un petit moment père/fils ^^ ça fait toujours du bien ! Puis vu que j'adore la relation de Connor et de Hank, ça tombait à pic cette idée !

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis c'est toujours très encourageant.

VP


	30. Effrayante réalité

Un petit retour après un moment d'inactivité. J'espère que cela va vous plaire et je pense que certains se reconnaîtront là-dedans. Possible suite des autres histoires et de CDM, comme vous le souhaitez ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Effrayante réalité

Son cœur ne cessait de battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, les vibrations irrégulières résonnantes dans ses oreilles. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle était, ni ce qu'il se passait tout autour d'elle, mais la peur faisait partie de cette toute nouvelle réalité.

Un souffle peiné sortit de ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux bleus cherchaient un point de repère dans ce lieu inconnu. Des lumières, rouges néons d'autres blanches qui circulaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'agissait sans doute de drones de surveillances d'après le bruit des hélices dans le vent frais. Que faisait-elle ici, dans un endroit apparemment très surveillé par l'état et en plein milieu de la nuit ?

«Avance !» Cria une voix masculine derrière elle avant de recevoir un coup dans le dos.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et Jenna faillit basculer tête la première sur le sol si elle n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes. Elle trébucha sur ses pieds puis atterrit sans douceur contre quelque chose de dur mais tiède et de couleur blanche.

«Il faut les écouter, sinon ils nous tuerons.» Prévint l'Androïde masculin sans peau synthétique qui l'avait rattrapé.

«Q-quoi ?» Réussi à dire Jenna en travers sa gorge serrée, manquant de souffle à cause de sa peur grandissante au creux de son estomac. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle prit connaissance de son environnement chaotique.

Des centaines d'Androïdes, tous sans peaux synthétiques autour d'elle en rangées ordonnées, des gardes s'assurant que l'ordre règne et qu'il n'y a pas de débordements. Des drones volaient au-dessus d'eux pour prévenir d'un éventuel problème, leurs lumières blanches aveuglantes passants sur les Androïdes en lignes, d'autres assis sur le sol.

D'immenses barrières les empêchaient de s'enfuir de cette horreur, il n'y avait qu'une seule échappatoire et elle se trouvait en face d'eux. La bouche de Jenna s'assécha alors qu'elle prit connaissance de ce qu'ils les attendaient tous, la mort. Des cabines de désassemblages pour être exactes, ils allaient tous se faire tuer !

«Qu'est-ce que … Que ce passe-t-il ?!» Paniqua-t-elle en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle aux nombreux Androïdes silencieux qui avançaient tranquillement vers leur destin.

Sortant des rangs, elle commença à déambuler tout en cherchant désespérément du regard un moyen de sortir d'ici, l'angoisse rongeant son ventre à l'idée de voir tous ses innocents mourir sans aucune raison. Il y avait des femmes, des hommes et même des enfants ! Comment l'Etat pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?! Elle pensait que c'était terminé !

«Hé toi ! Reprends ta place !» Cria l'un des gardes qui l'attrapa rudement par le bras.

«N-non, arrêter … S'il vous plaît, vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.» Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle prit l'apparence de son bras. Il était complètement blanc, lisse avec des zones en gris foncés. Elle était un Androïde …

«Ce n'est pas possible ...» Chuchota-t-elle dans l'effroi total, son corps prit par de violents tremblements.

«J'ai dit, reprends ta place !» S'impatienta le garde en la jetant violemment sur le sol, la menaçant tranquillement avec son arme. Il lui donna un petit coup sur la tempe puis s'éloigna d'un grognement mécontent pour s'occuper d'un autre Androïde un peu trop nerveux à son goût qui tentait d'escalader la barrière.

Jenna était un Androïde et elle allait se faire tuer. Cette nouvelle réalisation l'empêcha presque de se remettre sur ses pieds et d'avoir à nouveau des pensées rationnelles. La plupart des Androïdes autour d'elle lui lançait des petits coups d'œil discrets mais aucun n'osèrent lui venir en aide, ayant surement trop peur de se faire tirer dessus pour un acte d'héroïsme.

Avec difficulté, elle finit par se redresser sur ses genoux puis enfin sur ses jambes tremblantes, les bras autour de son estomac. Elle se sentait nue et vulnérable sous cette forme, même si tout le monde était exactement comme elle. Elle se glissa tranquillement jusqu'à la barrière la plus proche où d'autres Androïdes séjournaient.

A son approche, ils levèrent la tête pour la regarder mais ne dirent rien du tout, ils se contentèrent de l'observer fixement. Ils se ressemblaient tous sans exception sans la peau synthétique recouvrant leur corps, ce qui était un petit peu déroutant mise à part le nom de leur modèle de fabrication gravé au-dessus de leur sourcil gauche.

Jenna hésita longuement à se rapprocher d'eux, ouvrant et refermant la bouche alors qu'elle tentait encore de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici en Androïde. Son cœur ou plutôt, sa pompe à Thirium, manqua une pulsation douloureuse lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait en travers le bruit des drones et des gardes hurlants.

«Ralph ne veut pas mourir … Se serait dommage si Ralph meurt. Il ne veut pas mourir.» L'Androïde en question faisait des allés et retours dans la neige à sa gauche.

«Ralph !» Hurla Jenna en courant vers lui.

Ralph leva la tête dans sa direction mais ne semblait pas la reconnaître car il ne dit rien d'autre que cette même phrase en boucle. Finalement il reprit ses allés et retours infinis comme si elle n'était pas là en regardant fixement le sol à ses pieds.

«Ralph ? C'est moi, Jenna.» Dit doucement la jeune femme horriblement inquiète pour lui maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était dans cette galère lui aussi. Elle posa timidement ses yeux sur la LED qui était revenue à sa couleur bleue normale, ce qui la détendit très légèrement.

«Ralph ne connait pas de Jenna. Ralph a toujours été tout seul … Mais il ne veut pas mourir, non, il ne veut pas mourir maintenant.» Répondit-il vaguement en bégayant à la fin de sa phrase.

«Mais, Ralph ? Ce n'est pas vrai voyons. Nous sommes amis toi et moi. Tu ne te souviens pas ?» Tenta une seconde fois Jenna en essayant de capter l'attention de l'Androïde l'ignorant. Mais une fois encore, il ne l'écouta pas et haussa même la voix pour ne plus l'entendre.

Evidemment cela attira l'attention de deux gardes proche de la porte de sortie. Ils tournèrent la tête dans leur direction puis réajustèrent leurs armes dans la ferme intention de remédier à toute cette agitation.

«Ecoute-moi bon sang ! Si tu ne te calme pas, nous allons tous les deux mourir. Tu comprends ?» Elle l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à se calmer ainsi qu'à l'écouter. Il leva les yeux au ciel, son œil abimé scintillant à la lumière des drones qui passaient régulièrement au-dessus d'eux puis continua son babillage inutile.

«Il ne doit pas bouger et rester silencieux. Ralph doit obéir. Ralph doit obéir.» Récita-t-il encore et encore sans jamais posés les yeux sur Jenna qui essayait tant bien que mal à le résonner pour qu'il se taise.

«Si Ralph ne veut pas mourir, alors il doit m'écouter !» Grogna Jenna afin qu'il porte enfin son attention sur elle. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses épaules et sentit un réel soulagement lorsque celui-ci décida enfin à se taire pour la regarder confusément, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils invisibles froncés.

«Ralph à tuer quelques humains mais Ralph pas méchant … C'était pour se protéger, oui, se protéger.» Lui confia-t-il d'une voix un peu plus basse que la normal.

«Je le sais. Mais ses hommes s'en ficheront de ce que tu as fait si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche. Souviens-toi de moi s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi tu ne me reconnais pas ?» S'exclama Jenna en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber quand elle vit le retour de la LED jaune.

«Les humains sont mauvais ! Ils sont tous mauvais !» S'écria soudainement l'Androïde hystérique en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de la jeune femme attristée par son comportement.

«Ne dit plus rien, je t'en supplie ! Ralph !» Jenna sentit une vive panique en elle à l'approche rapide des gardes. Elle rattrapa les poignets de Ralph mais il s'écarta d'elle en reprenant de plus belle ses cris incessants sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Au même moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler une nouvelle fois, le sang bleu gicla sur son visage et le corps de Ralph s'écroula au sol telle une marionnette perdant ses fils. Jenna sursauta brutalement à la mort violente de son ami, abattu par l'un des gardes qui en avait assez de ses jacassements incessants.

S'était comme si son corps entier refusait de lui répondre, qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Ses yeux vitreux ne pouvaient s'enlever du corps inerte de son défunt ami qui gisait là sur le sol enneigé avec un immense trou dans la poitrine, ses yeux ouverts face au ciel obscur de cette terrible nuit.

Choquée, Jenna se retourna en manquant de peu de trébucher à ses propres pieds, l'esprit dans une brume épaisse qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle voyait flou, son appareil auditif sifflait désagréablement et la rapprochait toujours plus du malaise. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, rien de ce qu'il se passait n'avait de sens. Elle avait maintenant le sang de son ami sur les mains, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Une petite fille cria pour quelqu'un dans la foule mais elle n'entendait pas bien le nom de la personne qu'elle cherchait, elle voyait juste son petit visage dévasté ainsi que ses larmes de terreurs qui se reflétaient sur ses joues à la lumière aveuglante. Derrière elle, un autre corps s'effondra après avoir reçu plusieurs balles.

Si l'enfer existait, il se trouvait ici.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement douloureux, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de l'ensemble du peuple Androïde proche de la mort. Jenna laissa apparaître une grimace sur son visage mais redressa tout de même la tête vers l'entrée du camp de concentration pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Sa pompe à Thirium s'arrêta de pulser, plusieurs messages d'erreurs brouillant son champ de vision. Elle hoqueta péniblement tout en entourant son bras droit autour de son estomac fragile et découvert alors qu'elle prenait dans l'apparence de la personne qu'elle ne s'attendait aucunement à voir ici.

Connor. Avec deux autres gardes humains qui semblaient faire office de garde du corps. Jenna ne prit pas vraiment compte de ce dernier petit détail parce qu'elle était focaliser sur le visage froid et impassible du RK800 à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. Il allait la sauver, il allait tous les sauver !

«Connor !» Laissa-t-elle sortir d'une voix rauque, encore sous le choc pour la mort de Ralph.

L'Androïde en question s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder pensivement autour de lui à tous les Androïdes silencieux qui le fixaient avec crainte, son éternel visage platonique et un regard calculateur. Il serra les poings à ses côtés lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme qui appelait pour lui puis un léger froncement de sourcil déforma ses traits de visage parfaits.

Mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de la regarder fixement avec ce même air insignifiant. Sa LED à sa tête restait au bleu fixe malgré les espérances de Jenna pour qu'elle change de couleur et entraîne une certaine reconnaissance, même infime ! Mais rien du tout.

«Connor, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est moi !» S'écria une nouvelle fois Jenna à bout de souffle même si ses ventilations internes ne nécessitaient pas autant d'air.

Le RK800, une fois encore, ne réagit pas face à ce modèle ménager qui lui adressait la parole sans autorisation. Finalement, il leva la main en l'air puis la pointa du doigt sans un mot pour que les gardes lèvent leurs armes vers elle. D'un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit l'horreur absolue sur le visage de la femme Androïde, Connor détourna la tête et marcha droit devant lui, les Androïdes lui faisant la place lors de son passage.

«C-Connor ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague ! Je t'en supplie !» Beugla Jenna dans la panique totale. Sa LED clignotait rapidement au rouge et ses messages d'erreurs empiétaient bientôt toute sa vision, encore pire lorsque l'un des deux gardes la frappa en plein visage avec son arme.

Elle laissa sortir un souffle difficile puis s'écroula au sol sur ses mains et ses genoux, la froideur de la neige ne faisant aucun effet négatif sur son corps mécanique. Ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes se levèrent vers Connor et sans un seul mot, rien que par le regard, elle mendiait pour une explication à toute cette folie ridicule.

Aucun Androïdes aux alentours n'avaient décidés de lui venir en aide ni même de la soutenir face à cette machination tordue. Un coup de l'état ? De la société CyberLife ? Qu'avaient-ils faits à l'Androïde qu'elle aimait tendrement ? Pourquoi vouloir la mort des déviants, une fois de plus ?

Jenna se redressa sur ses genoux puis continua de regarder fixement le dos du RK800 qui continuait de l'ignorer mais néanmoins, il s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle avait crié pour lui. Son cœur était complètement brisé par cette nouvelle attitude des plus étranges et robotiques, son Connor n'agissait pas de la sorte. Surtout pas depuis sa propre déviance.

«Pourquoi …» Chuchota-t-elle, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante par le poids des émotions.

Connor tourna légèrement la tête comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il tendait l'oreille pour l'écouter. Les deux gardes aux côtés de Jenna la poussèrent avec leurs armes puis se mirent à menacer les Androïdes aux alentours en leurs hurlant dessus sans aucune raison apparente, juste pour semer le chaos rien de plus.

«Pourquoi fais-tu ça … A moi, à eux.» Poursuivit-elle dans cette même voix instable, plus de douleur dans sa pompe à Thirium à chaque seconde qui filait à son écran. Elle était morte de l'intérieure, incapable de comprendre et surtout, incapable de retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

Après plusieurs moments dans un silence presque complet, l'Androïde RK800 leva ses yeux bruns sans vie vers les hommes armés puis leur fit un rapide signe de la tête pour qu'ils se tiennent près. Il se tourna pour faire face à Jenna à genoux sur le sol puis croisa les bras dans son dos, le front sillonné tandis qu'il l'examinait sans trop d'intérêt.

«Abattez-les tous.» Commanda-t-il d'une voix monotone sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec la femme Androïde sur le sol.

Immédiatement après son ordre, tous les soldats armèrent leurs fusils et les pointèrent grâce aux rayons lasers sur les Androïdes abasourdis par ce terrible choix qui raccourcissait d'avantage leur vie si précieuse. Certains paniquèrent, d'autres s'embrassèrent pour se dire adieu et d'autres acceptèrent en silence leur sort.

Une dernière larme roula sur la joue froide et lisse de Jenna, puis les détonations résonnèrent.

 _«Jenna !»_

Jenna prit une immense inspiration dans ses poumons en feu puis ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il faisait noir tout autour d'elle, mise à part une lumière jaune circulaire qui clignotait au-dessus d'elle. Son cœur ne cessait de battre violemment dans sa poitrine et menaçait de sortir si elle ne se calmait pas tout de suite.

Où était-elle ?

Lorsque l'air entra à nouveau pleinement dans son corps humide et tremblotant, Jenna se mit à pleurer incontrôlablement tandis qu'une paire de bras l'entourait et la pressait contre une poitrine légèrement tiède et vibrante furieusement. Sous le coup de la panique, elle n'essaya pas de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais profita de cette étreinte chaleureuse en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise qui sentait comme Connor.

«Ce n'était qu'un rêve … Je te tiens maintenant. Tout vas bien.» Rassura une voix masculine douce et familière qu'elle aimait tant.

Le cœur de Jenna s'arrêta net tout comme sa respiration. Son esprit revenait peu à peu à elle tout comme les récents évènements qui l'avaient entraînée dans cet état pitoyable. Sa gorge s'assécha et ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle sentit une main lui caresser l'arrière de la tête pour lui apporter du réconfort.

C'était Connor.

Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres s'attarder sur son front humide par la terreur, sa pompe à Thirium pulser rapidement contre sa propre poitrine et percevoir l'anxiété dans sa voix habituellement confiante qui lui donnait tout son charme. Il fallait qu'elle compte jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête pour faire le tri et surtout pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Faire la différence entre le vrai du faux.

«C-c'était horrible… Ils sont tous morts. E-et tu étais là …» Réussit-elle à croasser en travers ses larmes, tenant toujours la chemise de l'Androïde dans une poigne serrée.

«Un cauchemar Jenna. J'ai essayé de te sortir de ton sommeil paradoxal, mais tu ne me répondais pas. Ton rythme cardiaque ne cessait d'augmenter tout comme tes mouvements et tes gémissements. Je t'ai examiné plusieurs fois durant les dernières secondes mais je suis devenu très inquiet quand tu m'as appelé.» Confia Connor, sa LED revenant progressivement au bleu après avoir calmé ses systèmes en alerte.

«Comment as-tu pu faire ça …» Marmonna soudainement la jeune femme serrée fermement contre lui. S'il n'avait pas de bons appareils auditifs, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu.

«Jenna ?» Appela-t-il confusément. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il scanna une nouvelle montée de son rythme cardiaque ainsi qu'une toute nouvelle détresse émotionnelle.

«Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Connor !» Finit-elle par lui hurler dessus en le repoussant brutalement. Elle espérait pouvoir voir son visage mais mise à part sa LED virant au rouge intense, elle ne voyait absolument rien.

«Tuer tous ses innocents ! Etre de leur côté et m'ignorer alors que j'ai toujours été là pour toi ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?!» Jenna se leva d'un bond du lit, se cogna le pied au passage contre l'un de ses cahiers sur le sol puis alluma la lumière de la pièce.

Elle plissa les yeux à la soudaine luminosité et réprima une grimace à la douleur sourde dans son orteil. Il lui fallait un certain temps d'adaptation mais en revanche, Connor lui n'en avait nul besoin et pouvait parfaitement bien voir dans quel état se trouvait sa compagne humaine proche de la porte.

«Jenna, tu as fait un mauvais rêve d'environ dix-huit secondes. Ça arrive régulièrement aux humains lors de leur sommeil. Quoi que tu aies vue, ce n'est pas forcément la vérité. Ton esprit te joue des tours, tu dois absolument te calmer et respirer correctement.» Expliqua calmement l'Androïde encore assis sur le lit.

Intérieurement, il était complètement prit au dépourvu par les accusations de Jenna. Il devait admettre que cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal d'entendre et de voir de la haine chez la jeune femme à son égard qui n'avait encore jamais été aussi désemparée après un rêve. Mais quoi qu'il puisse se passé, il devait rester calme et surtout ne pas la brusquer le temps qu'elle arrive à faire le tri dans son esprit.

N'ayant aucune réponse de l'humaine à la respiration sifflante, Connor décida de se lever tout en tendant une main vers elle avec un doux sourire pour tenter une nouvelle approche. Malheureusement, ce qu'il espérait être rassurant eu tout l'effet contraire sur Jenna.

«M'APPROCHE PAS !»

Hank sursauta dans son lit après avoir entendu un cri aigu dans la maison. Il frotta ses yeux avec ses poings puis se redressa en baillant paresseusement, déjà grincheux d'avoir été tiré de son doux rêve par les deux jeunes dans la chambres d'à côté. Souriant mesquinement à lui-même, il décida d'aller enquêter et peut-être leur donner une bonne leçon.

«Qu'ils sont pénibles.» Maugréa ce dernier d'un soupir las. Il espérait juste ne rien interrompre d'embarrassant au risque de devoir se laver les yeux avec du savon.

Hank se traîna hors de son lit après avoir passé un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge digital qui affichait deux heures et demi du matin, ce qui accentua d'avantage sa colère d'avoir été déranger aussi tôt. Plus il se rapprochait de sa porte, plus il marmonnait dans sa barbe au sujet de Connor et de sa nièce qui n'avaient plus aucun respect pour lui ou son sommeil.

A peine il eut le temps d'ouvrir sa porte que celle de Jenna s'ouvrit brutalement et que la jeune femme sanglotante et d'apparence énervée sortit comme une furie sans même lui accorder la moindre importance.

«Ne me touche plus ! Je ne veux plus te parler !» Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

«Bordel de merde, il se passe quoi …» Hank s'arrêta de parler puis cligna confusément des yeux, surtout lorsque Connor courut après sa nièce.

«Jenna, écoute-moi s'il te plaît ! Je t'assure que j'ignore de quoi tu parles.» Se défendit-il désespérément tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. Cela le rendait malheureux de la voir agir comme ça avec lui.

Le Lieutenant, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, se dirigea vers le salon où Jenna faisait les cents pas entre la table basse et le canapé. Elle avait l'air complètement folle et hors d'elle tandis que Connor semblait sur le point de s'effondrer en petits morceaux à essayer de se justifier pour une chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite.

Le pauvre, il avait pitié de son fiston. Sa LED clignotait constamment en rouge à cause de son stress constant et son expression reflétait de la pure incompréhension.

«Laisse-moi tranquille. C'est de ta faute, pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? J'avais confiance en toi ! J'aurais pu faire quelque chose … Mais ils sont tous morts. I-Il est mort ?» Jenna s'arrêta soudainement pour lever ses yeux larmoyants vers Connor qui se tenait derrière le canapé.

Qu'est-ce qui était vrai et faux ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à faire la différence. C'était comme si elle était coincée entre le rêve et la réalité. Dans sa panique, Jenna n'arrivait tout simplement pas à innocenté Connor malgré qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que son Androïde n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits, sa colère diminua tout comme ses doutes, sauf pour une personne en particulier.

«Ralph.» Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

«Jenna ?» Connor osa s'aventurer plus proche d'elle, les rides de son front se creusant alors que la jeune femme se remit à pleurer. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de dégoût ni de haine sur son visage mais simplement de l'hésitation et de la peur, ce qui lui tordait douloureusement son régulateur.

«J-je dois vérifier sur lui … Il faut que je m'assure qu'il va bien.» Elle bégaya puis l'ignora en commençant à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle cherchait ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste mais son intense confusion ne l'aidait pas dans la tâche.

«Bon les jeunes, on va se calmer d'accord ? Je comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, alors on va s'assoir et en discuter autour d'un bon verre de bière.» Hank s'approcha de son frigo après avoir été témoin de cette drôle de scène de ménage. Apparemment ce n'était rien de bien grave mais toutefois cela restait inquiétant.

«Non, non. Je dois absolument vérifier sur lui. Je l'ai vue mourir, il était là. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul, je ne peux pas …» S'apitoya Jenna en enfonçant ses doigts dans son cuir chevelu, totalement bouleversée par son incapacité à résonner correctement.

«Calme-toi. Jenna, s'il te plaît, réfléchi un peu. J'ignore de quoi tu as rêvé mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ralph va bien, il est entre de bonnes mains et tu le sais. C'est même grâce à toi s'il est heureux maintenant.» Rassura Connor en prenant la jeune femme désorientée dans ses bras.

«Quant à moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait de mal, je préfère mourir que d'être la source de ta douleur. Tu m'es bien trop précieuse, Jenna. Je ne serais jamais le fruit de ton cauchemar car je t'aime de tout mon être.» Lui dit-il en planta un baiser sur le front, pensant en chacun de ses mots.

Il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux car il explorait l'inconnu. Peut-être que s'il avait fait d'autres choix, le cauchemar qu'avait fait Jenna, qu'importe le sujet, aurait été vrai. Après tout il n'était sûr de rien sauf d'une chose, il était devenu déviant et ne regrettait absolument rien. C'était même le meilleur choix possible pour lui qui ouvrit une porte vers un avenir radieux aux côtés de sa compagne.

Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait fait le choix de resté une machine. Ce qui serait arrivé à Hank ou à sa belle Jenna …

Mais Connor se devait de la rassurer d'une manière ou d'une autre et cette fois-ci semblait avoir fonctionné car ses pleures finirent par laisser place à de petits reniflements. Il continua de la tenir contre lui tout en pressant sa joue sur le haut de sa tête, son inquiétude initiale laissant place à du soulagement.

«Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris …» Avoua Jenna après quelques secondes de plus en travers ses émotions.

Elle avait finalement retrouvés ses esprits et se sentait extrêmement coupable d'avoir crié sur Connor alors qu'il essayait simplement de l'aider. De plus, elle lui avait reproché des actes qu'il n'avait même pas commis ! Honte, embarras, stupidité, voilà les principales émotions qui l'accablaient actuellement.

«Tu veux en parler Jen ?» Hank décida de prendre la parole après avoir été spectateur depuis plus de cinq minutes sur le canapé. Il devait admettre que de voir sa nièce dans cet état-là ne le laissait pas indifférent.

«Non. Je préfère attendre demain. Encore désolée pour tout ce cirque.» Répondit-elle en désignant vaguement autour d'elle. Sans rien dire d'autre, Jenna quitta le salon sans même donner le moindre regard à son oncle, rouge d'embarras mais encore confuse après cet épisode.

«Bon, j'attendrais demain dans ce cas.» S'hébéta le Lieutenant en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Connor ne dit rien mais suivit Jenna dans la chambre pour ensuite revenir dix minutes plus tard. Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé à l'opposé de Hank puis laissa sortir un soupir très humain, invraisemblablement fatigué, ce qui était plutôt ironique étant donné qu'il était un Androïde.

«Vous ne devriez pas boire à cette heure-ci, Lieutenant. Il n'est pas moins de trois heures du matin et cet apport n'est pas bon pour votre corps.» Confia le RK800 en haussant un sourcil suspicieux à la boisson dans la main de l'homme.

«Tu es revenu jusqu'ici pour me dire l'heure et me faire la morale ?» Se moqua Hank d'un léger rire. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux puis se pencha vers Connor qui regardait fixement sa bouteille de bière posée sur la table sans vraiment y accorder de l'importance.

«Comment elle va ?» Il fronça les sourcils puis attendit une réponse, vraiment inquiet pour sa nièce.

«Elle se sent un peu mieux et a réussi à se rendormir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'espère avoir des réponses très bientôt. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu aussi confuse suite à un mauvais rêve … C'est à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.» Avoua l'Androïde dubitatif, le froncement de sourcils s'approfondissant d'avantage.

«Les cauchemars sont des fois très difficiles à surmonter. Mais avec un peu de soutien et du temps, on finit par en sortir.» Hank sourit amèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Connor.

Le Lieutenant rit à lui-même à un souvenir puis se leva après avoir donné une petite tape amicale au genou de l'Androïde. Il s'étira un peu avec un grognement satisfait puis se détourna pour rejoindre son lit et finir sa nuit de sommeil ou plutôt, de ce qu'il en reste.

«Les humains sont étranges, pas vrai ? Je te souhaites une bonne nuit, Connor.» Lui dit-il sans se retourner et en traînant les pieds jusque dans sa chambre.

«Bonne nuit, Hank.» Répondit un peu plus fort le RK800 juste avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une intense réflexion et de recherche sur le sommeil, Connor se leva à son tour puis rejoignit Jenna dans son lit qui dormait à point fermé dos à lui. Il se coucha sur le dos, croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et attendit le jour avec impatience. Il avait un seul et unique souhait, que le reste de la nuit soit un peu plus douce pour Jenna.

Les humains pouvaient être si étranges par moment … Hank avait bien raison.

FIN

* * *

Franchement ce genre de choses m'arrive régulièrement. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai déjà eu des rêves où je n'arrivais absolument pas à faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux ! J'ai déjà mis une demi-journée à comprendre mon cauchemar et à savoir que ce n'était pas vrai Oo

Mdr pauvre Connor qui comprends rien à sa vie … Le lendemain Jenna va lui faire une bonne explication pour que tout retourne dans l'ordre x3 En fait les pauvres plutôt car Jenna est passé par un moment difficile aussi. Bruh. L'horreur. Je déteste cette scène dans DBH.

A + !


	31. The Night Dreams

Pour cette nouvelle histoire un peu particulière, je vais vous demander de jouer le jeu.

Cette histoire, qui se déroule après les évènements de ma fanfiction principale **Cœur de Metal** , est un peu différente des autres. Non seulement j'y ai passée pas mal de temps, mais en plus je l'avais en tête depuis un bon moment maintenant. Donc je suis à la fois soulagée et à la fois heureuse de l'avoir terminée ^^ Et elle me tiens à cœur.

Alors c'est pour cela que je vous demande d'écouter les titres aux moments indiquer entre les [] dans l'histoire. Cela amènera l'ambiance que j'ai essayée de recréer ici et aussi le feeling de cette fic.

Il y a également mon personnage emblématique qui fera sa «toute première apparition» dans DBH. Je devais au moins une fois lui consacrer une histoire dans cet univers, car elle est très importante. Ceux qui me connaissent depuis longtemps savent de quoi je parle )

Merci d'avance.

* * *

The Night Dreams

 _Les journalistes de toutes les chaînes médiatiques de Detroit étaient tous présents à l'arrivée d'Emily Brown. Une belle voiture blanche de luxe s'arrêta sur le trottoir juste devant la toute nouvelle discothèque moderne qui venait d'ouvrir en plein centre-ville._

 _Une fois à l'arrêt, la portière du conducteur coulissa vers le haut et les puissantes basses de la chanson rythmique qui jouait à l'intérieur couvrirent les cris des journalistes qui se précipitèrent à la rencontre de cette importante femme. D'une petite robe noire élégante, Emily sortit de sa voiture avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en faisant signe aux caméras, des lunettes de soleil couvrant ses yeux._

 _«Madame Brown ! S'il vous plaît, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.»_

 _«Par ici ! Pouvez-vous nous dire quelles sont les raisons de votre longue absence ? Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de revenir à Detroit ? Quelles sont vos motivations ?»_

 _«Madame ! Allez-vous retourner à CyberLife ? Sont-ils au courant de votre retour ? Est-ce vrai ce que l'on raconte sur vous ? S'il vous plaît ! Juste une minute !»_

 _Les questions fusèrent de toute part, mais la principale intéressée ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Au contraire._

 _«Je suis revenue après seize ans d'absence pour me réintégrer à la société en ouvrant ce lieu où Androïde et humain seront égaux. Je me fiche des rumeurs, je veux juste retrouver la Paix ainsi que ma place dans cette ville.» Répondit Emily d'une voix lasse en s'adressant directement à la caméra de Chanel 16._

 _«S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté CyberLife. Votre démission reste encore un mystère pour tout le monde. Comment pensez-vous qu'ils réagiront ? Vous étiez en étroite collaboration avec le célère Elijah Kamski, sais-t-il que vous êtes de retour ?»_

 _«Non, mais il le saura bien assez tôt.» Plaisanta Emily en marchant vers les belles portes de sa boîte de nuit sophistiquée, filmée de toute part et ensevelit de questions._

 _«Est-ce que Madame la Présidente souhaite s'entretenir avec vous ? La Révolution des Androïdes a été un énorme impact sur notre société, que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet ?»_

 _«Vous êtes la célèbre femme à avoir créée un Androïde d'infiltration perfectionné et successeur du modèle RK800. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir qu'il ne sert plus à rien sur le terrain ?»_

 _Emily s'arrêta sur les marches pour faire face au journaliste qui venait de lui poser cette question particulièrement douloureuse à encaisser. Son sourire mourut lentement et à la place, un froncement de sourcil modifia ses traits de visage pourtant détendus jusqu'à maintenant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis avala avant de reprendre la parole non sans une petite touche de peine dans sa voix._

 _«Mon prototype a été remplacé par un modèle masculin de CyberLife plus performant. Elle n'avait jamais eu sa place sur le terrain. Mais je suis attristée qu'elle n'a jamais obtenue la liberté, comme tous les autres dans cette ville. Je regrette simplement de n'avoir jamais dit la vérité à son sujet. Peut-être qu'elle aurait eu une chance ? Elle le méritait. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser …» Emily se racla la gorge puis se retourna pour entrer dans sa boite de nuit. Mais le rictus qui accompagna ses mots tout comme la pointe de sarcasme ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux caméramans._

 _«Attendez ! Madame Brown ! J'ai encore quelques questions pour Chanel 16 !»_

 _«Madame ! Que pouvez-vous dire sur la déviance ?»_

 _«S'il vous plaît ! Attendez une minute !»_

L'écran de télévision redevint d'un noir d'encre dans le bureau du Capitaine Fowler. La pièce retomba dans le silence tandis que les quatre personnages présents faisaient le tri des informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir à propos de cette étrange personnalité.

«Tu es sérieux, Jeffrey ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on enquête sur cette femme ? On ne sait absolument rien d'elle. Elle n'a aucun antécédent. La seule chose que nous savons c'est que son jumeau Androïde avait foutu la merde pendant la période de déviance.» Ce fut Hank qui parla en premier, perplexe par la demande irrationnelle de son supérieur.

«Emily Brown … Kamski nous avait parlé d'elle à l'époque. Il disait qu'elle travaillait sur un prototype Androïde médecin ou quelque chose comme ça.» S'avança Jenna en massant son front avec deux doigts, les yeux sur le dossier ouvert sur la table devant elle.

«C'est du sérieux Hank.» Fowler s'affala dans son siège avec un lourd soupir fatigué. Il leva les sourcils lorsque son Lieutenant de Police ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous mets sur cette affaire, Jeff. Nous ne bossons pas aux bureaux des renseignements mais aux homicides, merde ! Qu'est-ce que cette histoire à avoir avec nous ?» Renchérit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une profonde grimace contrariée aux lèvres.

«Ecoute, ce n'est pas une simple affaire. Hier soir aux alentours des vingt-deux heures, un client habitué du The Night Dreams a été retrouvé mort à son domicile. Aucune empreinte, aucune trace d'effraction, mais une piste qui mène à ce club de strip tease. A peine un mois après son ouverture officielle et nous avons déjà des merdes ! Franchement Hank, vous êtes les seuls qualifiés pour cette affaire.» S'exténua Fowler en levant les mains vers le Lieutenant grommelant dans sa barbe.

«Un club de strip tease ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une boite de nuit.» S'interrogea Jenna en clignant confusément des yeux.

«C'est une combinaison des deux. Cet endroit est devenu très populaire en peu de temps. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour enquêter sur l'affaire avant que les médias ne s'en mêlent. Nous devons agir vite et trouver le coupable de ce meurtre.» Expliqua rapidement Jeffrey en posant son regard sur Jenna puis enfin sur Connor, l'Androïde qui gardait le silence depuis le début.

Sentant le regard sur lui, il baissa les yeux sur son Capitaine et prit un pas en avant tout en gardant ses bras croisés dans son dos d'une manière très professionnelle. Depuis la diffusion de l'ancienne vidéo datant de deux mois, il rassemblait toutes les informations concernant cette Emily Brown mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose.

«Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas la femme de la pauvre victime la responsable ? Ça arrive tous les jours, des règlements de compte dans les couples. Sérieusement Jeffrey, qu'est-ce qui nous dis que le club est fautif ?» Rétorqua sarcastiquement Hank en décroisant les bras pour se pencher sur le bureau de Fowler, curieux de connaître la réponse.

«Une rose rouge a été déposé sur la victime John Miller. Une Scarlet Carson.» Jeffrey soupira de défaite tout en examinant attentivement l'expression de son Lieutenant de Police, un doigt sur son menton.

«C'est pas vrai … Merde !» Maudit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux gris en pagaille.

Connor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté puis fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration, la LED au jaune clignotant pendant qu'il recherchait les raisons de cet éclat soudain. Il récupéra des images du club et vit que cette rose très spéciale faisait partie du panneau digital de l'entrée, ce qui expliquerait la présence de quelqu'un du The Night Dreams dans le meurtre de John Miller.

Oui, il connaissait d'ores et déjà l'identité de la victime rien que par un simple contact de sa main sans peau sur l'écran du terminal sur le bureau de son Capitaine trop occupé pour voir ce qu'il venait de faire sous ses yeux. Ainsi que la plupart des employés dans cette boite de nuit mais rien sur la patronne.

«J'ai horreur de ce genre d'endroit, putain. J'ai une tête à aller là-dedans ? Déjà à l'Eden Club j'avais du mal mais dans un club de strip, très peu pour moi !» Ricana le Lieutenant en secouant dédaigneusement la tête, un léger rire résonnant dans sa poitrine.

«Tu as surtout une tête à faire ton boulot ! Il n'y a pas à discuter, je vous veux tous les trois sur cette affaire. Par pitié Hank, n'essaye pas encore de négocier. Ce n'est pas si terrible, tu verras, c'est une simple mission de reconnaissance. Mais bougez-vous le cul avant que les médias ou ce petit fils de pute de Perkins ne tombent sur l'affaire qui jusqu'à maintenant a été tenue dans le secret, OK ?» Gueula Fowler en jetant son index en direction de Hank au moment où il s'apprêta à rouvrir la bouche pour argumenter.

«Nous y serons, vous pouvez compter sur nous.» Jenna retira ses lunettes noires de son nez en les glissant sur le haut de son crâne puis elle prit le bras de son oncle pour l'entraîner avec elle vers la sortie avant qu'il ne dise d'autres injures mal placées. Avant de quitter le bureau, elle empoigna le dossier de la victime si jamais ils avaient besoin de renseignements durant l'enquête.

Connor décroisa les bras de son dos puis s'avança vers le bureau du Capitaine dans la ferme intention de lui demander des renseignements qu'il ne détenait pas encore, à son plus grand désarroi. Il n'était pas habituer à enquêter à l'aveuglette alors il attendit que l'homme assis ne lève les yeux pour s'exprimer d'une voix calme et mesurée.

«Cette femme a quitté CyberLife il y a seize ans. Je n'ai pas trouvé son dossier dans notre base de données. Avez-vous quelque chose à son sujet, qui pourrait nous aider pour cette enquête ?» Déclara-t-il en plissant les yeux lorsque Fowler laissa sortir un énorme soupir agacé.

«J'ai une tête d'archive ? Non, alors ne viens pas me casser les burnes avec tes questions. Si j'avais quelque chose sur elle, je vous l'aurais déjà donné. N'oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant.» Grogna ce dernier en prenant une gorgée de son café froid avant de retourner à l'écran de son ordinateur.

Connor ne répondit pas, il sortit pour rejoindre Jenna et Hank à l'extérieur du commissariat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après un rapide débriefing dans la voiture, ils aperçurent le club.

The Night Dreams était un bâtiment très voyant avec ses spots lumineux violet et rose à l'entrée qui illuminait les bâtiments voisins tout comme le ciel nocturne. Et comme la plupart des soirs depuis l'ouverture de cette discothèque moderne, un monde fou s'y rendait et bloquait les accès principaux.

Hank gara la voiture sur le trottoir juste en face du club et loin de la circulation dense. Il descendit la vitre, le visage tiré dans un rictus profond à l'image que dégageait cet endroit particulier et très bruyant. La basse résonnait dans toute la rue et faisait vibrer les sièges ainsi que la petite danseuse Hawaïenne sur le tableau de bord de la voiture.

«Ça a l'air sympa.» Déclara soudainement Jenna en levant les yeux vers le nom du club illuminé.

Ce fut relativement simple de savoir à quoi ils avaient affaire rien que par l'apparence extérieur assez explicite. Deux paires de jambes féminines avec chaussure à talons rouge qui encadraient l'immense entrée, une magnifique porte en bois noir avec des finitions en argent qui représentaient des roses ainsi qu'un tapis rouge dévalant les quatre marches où deux gardes en costard cravate contrôlaient minutieusement les entrées.

Juste en dessous du nom du club « _The Night Dreams»,_ se trouvait un symbole que Jenna aimait bien, une représentation très significative. Une main humaine et une main d'Androïde qui faisaient le Yin Yang avec au centre, une sphère d'un côté rouge et d'un autre bleu qui faisait sans doute référence au sang. Tout était illuminé et donnait un certain charme à la devanture.

«C'est bourrés de testostérones et d'adolescents en chaleur. Je déteste ses endroits. Allons-y et finissons-en avant que je ne change d'avis.» Grommela Hank en sortant du véhicule, un juron s'échappant de sa bouche au moment où son dos craqua douloureusement.

«De toute façon, on a pas le choix.» Soupira Jenna.

Elle donna une petite tape au genou de Connor qui restait silencieux à côté d'elle sur son siège puis sortit elle aussi de la voiture pour rejoindre son oncle sur le trottoir, serrant son blouson au froid mordant de cette soirée automnale.

L'Androïde détective serra la mâchoire tout en envoyant un rapport de situation au commissariat de Police. Il prenait les moindres petits détails en compte pour réussir au mieux cette enquête qui s'avérait plus compliquée que prévu. Déjà par le manque d'informations cruelles et aussi parce qu'il ressentait un étrange mauvais pressentiment au fin fond de sa pompe à cette histoire douteuse.

«Tu viens Connor ?» Interrogea Hank en tapant sur le capot.

«J'arrive, Lieutenant.» Répondit-il catégoriquement. Lorsque sa LED repassa au bleu fixe, Connor sortit à son tour de la voiture puis resserra sa cravate noire autour de son cou, les yeux bruns scrutant pensivement l'immense entrée moderne.

Cette Emily avait effectivement beaucoup d'argent.

Après présentation de l'insigne de Police aux deux gardes à l'entrée, Hank, Jenna et Connor passèrent les portes pour se retrouver dans un sas aux lumières tamisées rose et bleu ainsi qu'une musique très entraînante qui mettait dans l'ambiance du club.

 _[Sweet Dreams Bass Boosted]_

De la fumée s'élevait continuellement dans les airs jusqu'à masquer le sol blanc brillant ainsi que leurs propres pieds. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, des tubes néons en arc éclairaient cet immense couloir qui menait à une porte vitrée coulissante et au reste du club déjà bien animé pour cette heure de la soirée.

Jenna regarda timidement autour d'elle en attrapant inconsciemment la main de Connor à côté d'elle, une pression désagréable dans la poitrine à l'aspect coquin de cet endroit. Malgré cela, elle devait bien admettre que la musique et les basses étaient vraiment délectables pour ses oreilles, le rythme entraînant tout comme des paroles qui correspondaient particulièrement bien au lieu.

Hank s'arrêta devant la vitre puis passa un coup d'œil à sa nièce et à l'Androïde qui n'avançaient plus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque cinglante mais la referma aussitôt en apercevant le visage crispé de Jenna et sa poigne désespérée sur le bras de Connor.

«Je n'aime pas cet endroit … J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.» Chuchota-t-elle en regardant les murs colorés par les néons ainsi que la fumée qui glissait tranquillement autour de ses bras.

«Moi non plus je n'aime pas cet endroit. Mais dès que nous trouverons le coupable, nous ressortirons d'ici aussitôt. Il me manque quelques informations mais je ferais vite, je te le promets.» Rassura gentiment Connor en prenant les mains de Jenna dans les siennes, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme ainsi que sur ses doigts frêles et tremblants, voulant à tout prix la calmer car il ne supportait pas de la voir aussi effrayée et inquiète. Lorsque qu'enfin son rythme cardiaque redescendit à quelque chose d'acceptable, il reprit sa main dans la sienne puis s'avança avec Jenna vers le Lieutenant en attente pour eux.

Hank esquissa un petit sourire à sa nièce au moment où il croisa son regard soucieux. Tout comme elle, il avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment qui rampait en lui, mais le travail avant tout et plus vite il commençait plus vite cette mission se terminait. Alors, d'un dernier coup d'œil à l'Androïde sceptique, ils passèrent tous les trois la porte coulissante pour être accueillit par une foule incroyable.

 _[All The Things She Said Bass Boosted]_

La musique n'était plus la même que dans le sas d'entrée tout comme le son qui était dorénavant beaucoup plus net et fort que précédemment, les lourdes basses résonnantes en travers eux. Il y avait une dizaine de barres de pole dance surélevées un peu partout dans l'immense salle bleue et violette avec des touches de rose. Des spots néons tout comme dans le sas d'entrée, éclairaient et créaient un jeu de lumière plutôt impressionnant et très rythmé.

«Venez, faut qu'on avance.» Gueula Hank en travers la musique assourdissante en faisant signe avec sa main vers l'avant.

Jenna resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Connor tandis qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin en travers cette foule de danseur acharnée. Des Androïdes ou des humains, impossible pour elle de faire la différence par le manque de LED, se trémoussaient gracieusement sur les barres dans des tenues coquines.

Cela lui faisait un peu pensé à l'Eden Club, sauf que les hommes et les femmes d'ici ne portaient pas tous les mêmes tenues, ils sembleraient qu'ils avaient le droit de choisir ce qu'ils avaient envie de porter pour l'occasion. Disons que cela paraissait déjà beaucoup moins commercial que dans le club de l'autre côté de la ville qui avait pour but de satisfaire leurs clients sexuellement …

Au moins ici les employés étaient protéger contre ce type d'avance et faisaient uniquement le spectacle gogo dancing du club de nuit. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait assurée la patronne aux médias à mainte reprise.

 _Courage Jenna, ce n'est qu'un endroit pour s'amuser. Il n'y a pas à être nerveuse_ , se dit-elle intérieurement en déglutissant.

Son autre main s'accrocha rapidement au blouson de son oncle devant elle pour ne pas le perdre de vu dans cette foule oppressante. Les gens se collaient ensembles, riaient, chantaient, s'embrassaient à pleine bouche sous la musique entraînante et les spots lumineux. Le trio rencontrait beaucoup de difficulté à passer en travers cette masse de personne qui était là dans l'unique but d'y trouver du plaisir et de la détente.

Hank s'arrêta de marcher au moment où la chanson se coupa brusquement et que les lumières s'éteignirent sauf celles sur la scène à leur gauche un peu plus loin où quatre femmes se présentaient toutes dans une même position. Chapeaux noirs sur leurs têtes chauves, costards cravates, sous-vêtements élégants noirs et chaussures à talons. Des femmes fatales, non rectification, des Androïdes fatals.

 _[Infinity Ink Bass Boosed]_

Pas de LED pour les distingués des humains mais des marques de violences sur leurs corps où à certains endroits il manquait de la peau synthétique. Ses femmes avaient l'air d'avoir vécus la pire des horreurs mais néanmoins, elles se tenaient fièrement sur cette scène surélevée. Les quatre Androïdes se mirent à danser sensuellement sur ce tout nouveau titre, rendant la foule plus hystérique que jamais.

«Putain, on arrivera jamais à passer avec tout ce monde agglutiner !» Grogna le Lieutenant Anderson en poussant deux hommes loin de son chemin.

Connor s'arrêta subitement pour scanna les environs ainsi que les multiples visages afin de déterminé où se trouvait la femme qu'ils recherchaient dans cet amas de monde. Il y avait un peu de tout ici. Des hommes récemment sortis de prison, d'anciens Androïdes de l'Eden Club notamment ceux sur les barres de pole dance, des ministres, mafieux, ingénieurs de CyberLife, modèle Jerry, WR600, JP700, AX400 et toutes sortes de civiles.

Puis son regard tomba sur un visage au loin, en retrait de la foule et dans une alcôve qui surplombait légèrement la salle. Connor ressortit immédiatement de sa zone d'analyse puis attrapa l'épaule du Lieutenant pour qu'il se tourne vers lui tout comme Jenna qu'il tenait fermement par le bras.

«J'ai trouvé la personne que nous cherchons ! Elle est de ce côté-là.» Expliqua-t-il promptement en élevant la voix lorsque la musique devint trop forte.

«Quoi ?» Cria Hank, grimaçant en tendant son oreille vers l'Androïde détective.

«J'ai trouvé la personne que nous cherchons !» Réessaya une seconde fois Connor qui haussa la voix tout en pointant son index vers la nouvelle direction à prendre.

«Fallait le dire plus tôt, Connor ! Je vais finir par m'étouffer dans cette foule d'adolescent en chaleur.» Râla le Lieutenant. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'alcôve un peu plus loin puis se fraya du mieux qu'il put un chemin en travers les personnes qui dansaient.

Dommage que Fowler n'avait pas donné l'autorisation d'annoncer sa présence, il aurait foutu un sacré merdier là-dedans et ils ne seraient pas coincés comme des idiots ! Lui et sa fichue discrétion à deux balles … Voilà à quoi ils en étaient réduits maintenant. Tout cela pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ni même le nez de Perkins dans cette affaire.

«Connor ?» S'interrogea Jenna lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'Androïde ne suivait plus.

Anxieuse, elle reprit le chemin inverse pour tenter de voir où était passé l'Androïde RK800, de plus en plus inquiète par sa soudaine disparition. Avait-il été enlevé à leur insu ?! Ce n'était pas possible, Connor savait parfaitement se défendre contre des malfaiteurs. Mais sa disparition restait tout de même très suspecte.

«Connor !» Appela-t-elle encore, la peur s'attaquant à son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Elle s'apprêta à hurler pour lui une fois encore mais ses yeux tombèrent sur un spectacle vraiment déconcertant … Connor, littéralement agressés par les femmes de tout à l'heure qui dansaient sur la scène en costards cravates.

Elles riaient et l'agrippait par la veste en passant leurs mains sur son corps pour le déshabiller. L'une cramponnait sa cravate comme pour le tenir en laisse tandis que deux autres tiraient sur sa chemise blanche et ses boutons, leurs lèvres dangereusement proches du visage de l'Androïde paniqué. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et des yeux ronds de terreur en essayant de se tirer de la prise des quatre femmes Androïdes et si la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique, Jenna aurait sans doute rit.

Mais Connor était à elle, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher à part elle !

«Non mais OH ! Arrêter immédiatement de le toucher, il est à moi et à moi seule ! Enlever vos sales pattes de vautours de mon Androïde, bande de dégénérées !» Aboya haut et fort Jenna qui s'approcha d'elles pour récupérer l'Androïde confus de leurs griffes, la peur remplacée par une jalouse colère.

Elle lui prit le bras puis le tira loin de ses filles qui en réponse, se mirent à rires en donnant des bisous dans les airs à l'Androïde détective se rhabillant rapidement. L'une d'elle cligna de l'œil à Jenna avant de partir dans la foule avec ses trois copines surement pour trouver une nouvelle cible à tourmenter. Malgré leurs vieilles blessures et leur manque de cheveux, ces femmes Androïdes étaient d'une grande beauté et bien trop fatales pour le confort.

«J-je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles m'ont attaqué … Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elles étaient toutes sur moi.» Se confia Connor d'une voix tremblotante en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Sa pompe vibrait follement dans son ventre et sa LED ne cessait de s'affoler. Par rA9, il venait d'avoir l'une de ses plus grandes frayeurs !

 _Parce que tu es super craquant et que tu intéresses toutes les filles autour de nous, voilà pourquoi !_ C'était ce que Jenna voulait lui répondre, mais elle avait une bien meilleure idée. Elle l'aida à remettre ses cheveux puis donna un haussement d'épaule faussement incrédule, les joues gonflées pour lui prouver sa sois disante ignorance.

«Alors là, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi.» Dit-elle, secrètement satisfaite de son expression dubitative. Au moins, il ne savait pas quel pouvoir il dégageait rien que par son charme naturel, heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs car la jalousie ne faisait pas bon ménage avec Jenna Anderson.

Rien que l'idée d'avoir des concurrentes lui faisait extrêmement mal au cœur … Car elle perdrait surement face à une très belle femme un peu sexy. Mais l'Androïde ne regardait pas sur le physique ni sur aucunes autres femmes, parce qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et il le lui prouvait tous les jours.

La fidélité de ses êtres supérieurs et leur innocence, leur plus grande qualité. Voilà pourquoi Jenna était tombée amoureuse de lui et ce fut sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

«Tout vas bien Jenna ?» Demanda Connor en levant curieusement les sourcils, la tête penchée vers la jeune femme en conflit interne. Il leva une main puis caressa sa joue en glissant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, la LED jaune d'inquiétude par son silence.

«Oui, oui désolée. Finissons cette maudite mission avant que je ne perde la tête.» Elle grogna puis tapota sa main sur celle de l'Androïde contre sa joue.

Un vent de panique balaya la pompe de Connor en prenant ses mots au sens propre mais d'un rapide scan et comme toujours, il découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une métaphore humaine. Il se détendit rapidement puis donna un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Jenna, le stress redescendant tout comme la vitesse de son régulateur.

Elle allait finir par lui donner de sérieux problèmes avec ses biocomposants mis à rudes épreuves !

«Bon, vous venez ? On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser ! Vous attendrez la fin du service pour faire ce genre de choses.» Réprimanda le Lieutenant après les avoir retrouvés un peu en retrait du monde.

«Désolé, Lieutenant. J'ai rencontré quelques petits problèmes.» Répondit calmement l'Androïde en reprenant la main de Jenna dans la sienne pour suivre Hank qui grommelait dans sa barbe, agacé par le manque de rapidité et de performance dans cette enquête. Hors de question qu'ils se séparent une seconde fois.

«Ouais ouais, on va pas y passer la nuit non plus. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, Connor ?» Renchérit-t-il fortement sans donner le moindre coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il voulait finir tout ça et au plus vite car ses oreilles commençaient sérieusement à siffler.

«Négatif.» LE RK800 regarda autour de lui, les yeux plissés tout en resserrant sa prise sur Jenna. Il en avait appris beaucoup sur la fréquentation de ce club mais rien sur le principal suspect.

Les trois partenaires se rapprochèrent d'une petite alcôve à gauche de l'immense bar en marbre noir au fond de la salle. De beaux rideaux blancs et des dorures donnaient à cette alcôve un petit côté plus chaleureux et intime en retrait du bruit et du monde de la discothèque. Ils montèrent rapidement les trois marches puis s'aventurèrent dans cette seconde pièce à la forte odeur de rose.

 _[Sofi Need a Ladder]_

Trois femmes. L'une sur un confortable canapé blanc et les deux autres de chaque côté dans une position qui faisait pensée à des gardes du corps. Deux Androïdes du même modèle qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Cheveux bruns dans une queue de cheval serrée avec des yeux bleus glaces, la bouche tirée dans une ligne mince munie d'un manteau de fourrure blanche sur leurs épaules. Après vérification de Connor, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de vêtements synthétiques.

L'une d'elle possédait encore la LED tandis que l'autre n'en avait plus. Tout comme le reste des employés du club, elles ne portaient que de simples sous-vêtements noirs élégants mais à la différence que ses deux-là restaient terriblement inexpressives. Peut-être n'étaient-elles pas déviantes ? C'était peu probable, surtout à l'heure actuelle.

Puis vint la personne qu'il recherchait depuis plus de quinze minutes.

Une très belle femme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux blonds platine légèrement ondulés et longs, lèvres peintes en rouge sang, sourcils et yeux noirs envoutants. Tout comme les deux femmes Androïdes, elle portait un lourd et pelucheux manteau de fourrure blanche qui pour le moment cachait la plupart de son corps. Son pied dans une magnifique chaussure noire à talon aiguille était posé sur la table basse en verre et plus particulièrement sur des billets. Dans sa main gauche, un fume-cigarette que les grandes Dames possédaient à l'époque.

A leur approche, elle leva ses yeux noirs dans ceux du Lieutenant, puis Jenna et enfin pour finir son regard se posa sur Connor. Au premier contact visuel, l'Androïde se retrouva dans l'incapacité de faire un seul mouvement comme si sa capacité motrice était en panne, le corps soudainement prit par de petits spasmes et la LED rouge clignotante à sa tempe. Tétanisé par la peur, il fixa cette femme intimidante qui ne cessait de le regarder sans sourciller, un lent sourire prenant ses lèvres pulpeuses rouges.

Il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il était dans l'incapacité de savoir où et comment, ce qui accentua d'avantage ses problèmes de résonnements cohérents. Ses systèmes étaient en alertes, comme la chair de poule chez les humains mais en un peu plus grave car cela entraînaient des surchauffes à ses biocomposants fragiles. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la télévision, il l'avait déjà vu en réalité.

Après réflexion, oui il se souvint qu'elle avait un modèle Androïde à son image, mais cette étrange sensation qui rampait en lui n'avait rien à voir avec le prototype féminin RK900 qu'il avait affronté à l'époque.

«Bonjour, euh … Pardon de vous déranger, Je suis le Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Voici Jenna et voici Connor. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser Madame.» Se présenta Hank en désignant sa nièce puis l'Androïde intérieurement perturbé à côté de lui.

Après quelques secondes de plus, la femme détourna enfin les yeux de Connor pour regarder le Lieutenant de Police, son sourire pensif toujours bien en place. Elle se lécha les lèvres puis se réinstalla mieux dans ses coussins en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette par le nez, croisant ses jambes pour être un peu plus présentable.

«Que viens faire un Lieutenant de Police dans un lieu comme celui-ci ?» Demanda-t-elle en désignant avec sa main le fauteuil confortable en face de la petite table basse.

«Je crois que vous savez déjà pourquoi nous sommes ici.» Hank s'assit, Connor et Jenna restant debout derrière lui.

«Vraiment ? Et, qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour avoir l'honneur de votre visite ? Avec un Androïde modèle RK800 détective à la pointe de la technologie et une jeune policière ?» Emily haussa les sourcils, ses yeux passants de personne en personne jusqu'à revenir au Lieutenant assis.

«Eh bien, c'est à vous de nous le dire.» Renchérit Hank, les coudes sur les genoux et imitant le petit haussement de sourcils de la femme provocatrice.

«Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais j'ignore pourquoi vous êtes là, Lieutenant. Je pensais d'abord que vous souhaitiez vous amuser, mais je pense m'être trompée … Je crains que vous n'ayez plus trop le sens de la fête, n'est-ce pas ?» Poursuivit Emily en roulant sa langue dans sa bouche, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Hank plissa les yeux tout en examinant attentivement la femme qui prenait une aspiration sur sa cigarette noire et blanche. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'elle savait des choses sur sa vie personnelle, mais il espérait que ce ne soit effectivement, qu'une simple impression. Même s'il devait admettre qu'elle était d'une grande beauté, elle ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance.

«Un homme a été tué hier soir à son domicile. Une rose rouge déposée sur son torse. C'était un habituer du Night Dreams, pouvez-vous me dire quelles étaient ses fréquentations ?» Il reprit, notant le petit froncement de sourcils d'Emily à ses mots. Pour le moment, il ne dévoilait pas grand-chose car il souhaitait voir les réactions.

«Vous me parler d'un homme qui n'a pas de nom. Je ne connais pas tous mes clients, Monsieur Anderson, ni leurs fréquentations.» Lui dit-elle en soufflant lentement la fumée de sa cigarette. Ensuite elle se pencha en avant pour être plus proche du Lieutenant «et qui vous dit qu'il venait dans mon club avant d'être tué ?»

«La rose rouge était une Scarlet Carson, emblème de votre club The Night Dreams. Les premières pistes mènent directement à vous.» Connor prit la parole puis croisa les bras dans son dos, un sourcil levé en attendant une réponse verbale de la femme.

«Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que j'ai un rapport avec ce meurtre ? Juste à cause d'une simple rose rouge ? Et pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille ?» S'exténua calmement Emily en riant avec ses deux Androïdes gardes du corps.

«Nous sommes à la recherche d'informations, Madame. Nous voulons seulement quelques petits renseignements au sujet de John Miller. Il faisait partie de la CIA et vivait seul. Pas de femme, pas de famille, juste des loisirs douteux.» Hank s'adossa dans le fauteuil, un peu perplexe par ce qu'il avait lu dans le dossier de l'homme.

Jenna déglutit, impossible pour elle de détourner le regard de cette femme qui inspirait le danger. Elle voulait reprendre le bras de Connor mais elle devait rester professionnelle et ne pas montrer sa crainte, alors elle se contenta d'écouter les prochaines paroles de l'Androïde légèrement tendu à côté d'elle.

«John Miller venait ici trois à quatre fois par semaine. Avant que ce club n'ouvre, il allait régulièrement à l'Eden Club et dépensait pas moins de cent dollars par nuit. Nous pensons peut-être que cet homme a eu quelques problèmes avec certains de vos employés. Ce qui aurait amené à des menaces et causée sa mort précoce par strangulation.» Expliqua tranquillement l'Androïde détective, le front sillonné.

«Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je détiens vos précieuses informations ?» Ajouta Emily après un petit moment silencieux entre eux, son regard se posant sur la table basse tandis que son sourire mourut pour être remplacée par une expression lointaine. La jeune policière prit ensuite la parole.

«Nous voulons juste découvrir la vérité, c'est tout. Donc si vous savez quelque chose … N'importe quoi. S'il vous plaît. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'admirable, vous avez longuement travaillée aux côtés des Androïdes et vous les respectiez depuis le début. S'ils ont un rapport avec ce meurtre, nous devons savoir.» Jenna prit la parole en joignant les mains devant elle, de plus en plus nerveuse au fil des minutes.

Emily tourna la tête dans sa direction puis leva le menton à la jeune femme qui venait de s'exprimer pour la première fois, ses doigts jouant songeusement avec son fume-cigarette. Elle plissa les yeux tout en regardant fixement la nièce du Lieutenant avec un certain intérêt qui restait bien sagement à côté de l'Androïde RK800 neutre.

«Vous …» Souligna Emily, le doigt pointé nonchalamment à la jeune femme méfiante. Elle décroisa les jambes puis posa ses bras le long du dossier de son canapé, la tête penchée sur le côté et ce terrible air examinateur de retour sur son visage pâle. Elle reprit en souriant lentement «vous avez eu affaire à mon prototype, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous reconnais. Vous étiez aussi avec Markus lors des manifestations.»

Jenna déglutit nerveusement sous son regard pesant puis baissa les yeux au sol, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa cage thoracique. A chaque fois que cette femme posait ses yeux noirs sur elle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle la lisait comme un livre ouvert, qu'elle voyait dans son âme et ses pensées. C'était peut-être de l'intimidation, mais dans tous les cas, elle n'aimait pas du tout ça ni cette sensation oppressante.

«Ce n'est pas la question. Mlle Anderson est ici pour découvrir le meurtrier de Monsieur Miller, pas pour passer par un interrogatoire sur ses antécédents.» S'avança Connor d'une voix plus grave en prenant un pas vers Jenna pour tenter de la rassurer par sa présence, énervé par l'attitude trop confiante de cette femme.

«Et toi, l'Androïde envoyé par CyberLife pour arrêter la déviance. Un prototype parfait conçu pour une seule et unique tâche, anéantir ce phénomène qui touche toute la population d'Androïde à Detroit. A mon avis, tu peux remercier ton humaine de t'avoir montré un autre chemin que celui de l'obéissance. Sinon, l'issue de cette guerre aurait été …» Emily marqua un temps de pause en sifflant entre ses dents, un haussement de sourcils à la douleur imaginaire.

«Fatale pour toi.» Finit-elle dans un petit chuchotement en plissant les yeux, de la fumée glissante loin de ses lèvres rouges.

La LED de Connor passa au rouge avant de revenir progressivement au bleu clignotant. Cette dernière déclaration ne le laissa pas indifférent, surtout pas maintenant qu'il ressentait toutes ses émotions et notamment la peur de mourir. Savait-elle quelque chose que lui, ignorait ? Qu'aurait fait CyberLife pour lui, s'il avait accompli cette foutue mission ?

«Bon, ça suffit !» Gronda Hank mais le RK800 le devança en prenant un pas décisif en avant.

«Que voulez-vous dire ?» Claqua-t-il rudement entre ses dents, la colère et la crainte mélangées dans ses systèmes. Il sentit la main de Jenna sur son bras mais il n'y prêta pas une grande attention car il n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme détendue sur son canapé.

«Quoi ? Ne me dit pas qu'un modèle aussi intelligent que toi ne le savait pas. CyberLife s'en fichait de Connor numéro #313 248 317-51 ou de son prédécesseur ! Une fois la mission accomplie, tu aurais été détruit pour laisser place au RK900, tout comme mon prototype sauvagement désactiver.» Grogna Emily, furieuse.

Maintenant il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Cette femme gardait une profonde rancœur et d'une certaine manière, elle cherchait à se venger de son prototype qui avait été remplacé par un autre comme lui mais en plus performant, comme se glorifiait sans cesse CyberLife.

«Connor …» Appela doucement Jenna, inquiète pour son état en voyant la LED jaune. Elle tira sur son bras mais il continua de regarder fixement cette femme qui le provoquait.

«Ça ne t'a jamais semblé bizarre, toute cette histoire de déviance ? Que peut-être, c'était voulu ? Que quelqu'un cherchait à faire l'anarchie entre les humains et les Androïdes ? Il y a un début à tout, Connor. Il suffit d'un seul élément pour mettre les feux aux poudres et déclencher une réaction en chaine.» Ricana Emily, tapotant le bout non chaud de sa cigarette contre sa cuisse dénudée.

«Ça suffit, merde ! Ce n'est pas le sujet. Bon, désolé de vous avoir déranger mais si vous n'avez rien pour nous, alors nous allons y aller.» Hank claqua ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, s'apprêtant à se lever et quitter cet endroit de malheur.

«John Miller était effectivement un habituer du club.» Se précipita de dire Emily lorsque le Lieutenant se leva. Elle attendit qu'il reprenne place pour poursuivre dans cette direction «il passait son temps à harceler mes employés Androïdes. C'était un homme cupide et arrogant, il violentait l'une de mes danseuses de pole dance. Tant mieux s'il est mort cet espèce d'enfoiré !»

Hank plissa les yeux à la soudaine vulgarité et à la haine dans la voix d'Emily, elle venait de perdre sa légendaire confiance en elle et paraissait plus nerveuse que tout à l'heure … Jetant de temps à autres quelques regards aux deux femmes Androïdes à ses côtés. Ses doigts tambourinaient sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle évitait de le regarder lui ou même Connor et Jenna.

«Pourrions-nous voir cette femme ?» Demanda l'Androïde détective, un nouvel élan d'espoir en lui pour l'avancement de cette enquête.

«Je crains que ce ne sera pas possible, malheureusement. Vous avez obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires, le reste ne me concerne pas.» Rétorqua Emily en jetant dédaigneusement la main vers la sortie.

«Vous entraver le bon déroulement de l'enquête, Madame. Alors je vais devoir vous arrêter pour complicité dans le meurtre de John Miller.» Menaça Hank, même s'il n'avait pas forcément envie de passer par cette procédure obligatoire.

«Si vous faites ça pour la protéger, ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Les problèmes finiront par lui retomber dessus, même si elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Et vous également.» Tenta de résonner Jenna, combattant sa timidité et sa peur pour dire son propre point de vu.

«M'arrêter ? Ne pensez-vous pas réagir d'une manière excessive ? N'imaginez pas que je vais me laisser faire aussi facilement, Lieutenant Anderson. Je ne suis pas la personne que vous croyez.» Se défendit Emily d'un haussement dédaigneux de ses sourcils, replaçant son talon sur la table basse.

«Alors, qui êtes-vous ? Que dois-je penser d'une femme comme vous ? Mystérieusement disparue depuis plus de seize ans et qui refait soudainement surface ? Et la première chose que vous faites, c'est d'ouvrir ce club pour les humains et les Androïdes pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Vous vous comportez avec autant d'assurance que possible, mais j'arrive à voir en travers votre masque, Madame Brown.» Somma Hank, les yeux plissés à la femme sereine dans ses coussins.

Emily se mit à rire. Elle donna un coup d'œil aux deux femmes Androïdes platoniques de chaque côté de son canapé soyeux puis rit plus fort lorsque son regard se posa sur Connor puis à nouveau sur le Lieutenant quelque peu dubitatif sur son siège par son éclat soudain. Elle se recoucha en arrière puis croisa ses jambes en étendant ses bras sur le dossier du canapé, gardant son sourire arrogant aux lèvres tout comme cet air de confiance inébranlable.

Connor obtint un léger frémissement de ses sourcils tout en écoutant attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait en travers le bruit et loin de l'agitation des pistes de dance. Il croisa les bras dans son dos puis attendit patiemment, quelque peu inquiet mais surtout avec un horrible pressentiment au creux de sa pompe à Thirium.

Cette femme cachait quelque chose … Mais malgré les scans et les recherches, il n'arrivait pas à percevoir ses secrets ni même amassé suffisamment d'informations à son sujet ce qui l'agaçait énormément car il ne supportait pas être inutile dans une enquête aussi importante que celle-ci.

Elle était comme … inexistante. Une femme qui ne laissait aucune trace de son passage mise à part celui à CyberLife avec son propre prototype féminin.

Jenna se mordit l'intérieur de la joue lorsque son oncle et Emily se dévisagèrent longuement sans rien dire, la tension à son paroxysme. Elle esquissait un sourire en coin, ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Hank sans jamais sourciller et d'un extrême calme qui pourrait être confondu à de l'indifférence si ce n'était le petit froncement de sourcils.

Ils se défiaient du regard sans rien dire, la musique et les basses en arrière-plan ainsi que les lumières du club en apothéoses avec le rythme entraînant. Avait-il touché un point sensible ? Malgré cela, elle restait très intimidante et imperturbable.

Puis soudainement, d'un geste brusque et rapide, Emily se leva du canapé tout en perdant son petit sourire confiant alors que les deux femmes Androïdes à ses côtés entrèrent immédiatement en action. D'un coup de bras agile, elles ouvrirent leurs épais manteaux de fourrures pour y faire apparaître deux mitraillettes accrochées à leur ceinture de chaque côté de leurs hanches saillantes.

Il ne fallut à Connor qu'une demi-seconde pour réagir. Il bondit à temps sur le Lieutenant Anderson et sa nièce abasourdis pour les faire dégringoler le petit escalier avant qu'une seule balle ne les percute. Se frappant mentalement de ne pas avoir prévu qu'une telle situation se réalise, le RK800 serra les dents puis roula sur le côté en récupérant son arme de service tout comme Hank et Jenna.

Les deux femmes Androïdes ayant des réflexes accrus, tirèrent sur les agents qui tentaient tant bien que mal à utiliser le mobilier pour se couvrirent des blessures mortelles. Aux sons des coups de feu dans la salle, les autres occupants étant venus ici pour s'amuser se mirent à hurler de terreur tout en couvrant leurs têtes en recherchant une quelconque sortie dans cette panique.

Le moment idéal pour Connor pour répliquer et protéger ses coéquipiers. Il poussa Hank par-dessus le bar juste avant qu'une balle ne le transperce dans la poitrine, s'écrasant tous deux dans les bouteilles d'alcool et les verres avec raffuts. Les coups de feu ne cessaient de retentirent et détruire la boite de nuit, le verre et les débris de bois s'écroulant sans pitié sur le Lieutenant et l'Androïde qui le tenait fermement à terre.

Jenna de son côté se tenait derrière une table renversée avec son arme de service tenue résolument dans ses mains, des perles de sueur coulants le long de son front. Elle serra les dents puis baissa la tête lorsqu'une balle ricocha sur le néon juste au-dessus de sa tête mais elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand plusieurs trous se formèrent dans la table qui lui servait de bouclier.

A son cri, la LED de Connor vira au rouge intensif et le mit immédiatement en action, se préparant mentalement à faire un parcours pour rejoindre Jenna en toute sécurité malgré les quelques secondes qu'il possédait à son écran. S'assurant que Hank soit en sécurité contre le bar avec son arme, il se glissa de l'autre côté tout en restant au sol pour ne se prendre aucun projectile qui pourrait lui être fatal.

De là où il se trouvait, Connor pouvait voir Jenna qui essayait de tirer sur l'une des deux Androïdes à l'aveuglette. Malgré son immense peur, elle gardait courage et essayait de les arrêter d'une façon ou d'une autre … Heureusement que la population du club avait réussi à prendre fuite sans être toucher, à croire que ce n'était pas le but premier des deux femmes armées.

Ils avaient étés prit par surprise … complétement au dépourvu. Pas étonnants que ses deux coéquipiers humains ne savaient plus où donner de la tête ni même pensés clairement. Même s'ils avaient été entraînés pour ce genre de situation, l'effet de surprise restait intense et perturbant.

«Connor !» Hurla Hank à l'Androïde qui analysait rapidement la situation.

Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, le Lieutenant lui fit signe de la tête vers l'une des deux Androïdes qui se rapprochaient, l'autre derrière elle ne cessant pas de tirer sur le mobilier. Il acquit ensuite d'un bref signe de tête puis réajusta son arme contre sa poitrine en attendant de pouvoir agir pour venir en aide à Jenna qui était le plus en danger.

La jeune femme allait se faire aborder par l'une des deux femmes robots qui venait de la prendre pour cible principale. Connor ne savait pas si elles voulaient les tuer car si c'était le cas, ils seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'attendre et de voir où cela menait alors lorsque la femme la plus proche arriva au niveau de Jenna, il lui bondit sur le dos en fracassant son arme sur sa tempe, entraînant sa LED à clignoter furieusement dans l'inconfort.

Ils se débâtirent férocement tout en poinçonnant leurs poings dans le régulateur de l'autre, refusant de lâcher prise pour avoir le dernier mot. Connor grimaça lorsqu'une balle percuta son bras et que son précieux Thirium s'écoula de la blessure superficielle. Ce combat lui rappelait drôlement une autre situation semblable à celle-ci … A son plus grand désarroi.

Hank se remit à ses pieds puis visa l'autre femme Androïde qui continuait à tirer avec ses deux mitraillettes un peu partout inutilement. Il ferma son œil puis tira sur celle-ci en soupirant intérieurement lorsqu'elle lâcha brusquement ses armes dans la surprise d'être touchée.

Jenna de son côté, regardait impuissante à la bagarre qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux, opposant une femme Androïde déchainée et insensible face à Connor. Tous deux se défendaient bien et la plupart des coups étaient terriblement bien placés, ils étaient presque à force égale ce qui la terrifiait à l'idée que l'issue de ce combat acharné ne soit pas celle attendue.

Alors elle se leva, de la détermination luisante dans ses yeux bleus en colère. Elle arracha l'un des pieds de la table contre laquelle elle s'était protégée puis le fracassa contre le dos de la femme robot en rogne qui tentait d'étrangler Connor avec son bras. Prenant cet instant de confusion à son avantage, le RK800 balança son coude dans le ventre de son ennemie qui se cambra suffisamment en avant pour l'envoyer valsée par-dessus son épaule et directement dans une table de pole dance.

Retenant un grognement de frustration, l'autre femme Androïde visa le RK800 mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus, une balle la traversa brusquement. Ses traits de visage réalistes se détendirent puis ses yeux s'abaissèrent au trou béat dans sa poitrine où énormément de Thirium s'écoulait le long de ses côtes et sur son ventre, finissant sa course sur le sol couvert de débris.

Elle grimaça amèrement puis redressa la tête en direction du tireur qui n'était autre que le Lieutenant Anderson qui gardait la même position offensive, une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux plissés.

«Laura !» Beugla soudainement l'autre femme Androïde qui venait de se redresser après la détonation.

Laura s'écroula au sol puis convulsa tranquillement alors que de plus en plus de Thirium coulait de sa bouche et de son nez, face au plafond et les yeux grands ouverts. Sa sœur jumelle, Lana, abandonna le combat pour la rejoindre et tenter de lui porter secours d'une façon ou d'une autre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et terriblement inquiète pour elle.

Connor laissa sortir un soupir puis se redressa sur ses genoux en passant le dos de sa main contre sa bouche pour enlever le Thirium frais. Au moins, les deux Androïdes femmes ne leurs tiraient plus dessus ni même essayaient de les étrangler à mort !

«Connor ! Est-ce que ça va ?» S'inquiéta Jenna en l'aidant à se relever, un bras soutenant son dos et ses yeux plongés dans son visage colérique et légèrement déformé par la crainte.

Hank poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en abaissant ses bras à ses côtés, laissant sortir un petit gémissement de douleur aux nombreuses coupures dût aux explosions des bouteilles lors de la fusillade. Il maudit tranquillement sous son souffle puis passa une main dans ses cheveux humides par le sang, la sueur et l'alcool, son regard passant du couple sain et sauf aux deux femmes hors d'état de nuire.

Il s'apprêta à redressa son arme vers elles pour les menacer de ne plus faire de mouvements mais un violent coup de feu retentit.

La barre en métal de pole dance juste à côté de Jenna et de Connor éclata, les obligeant tous deux à couvrir leurs têtes. Par réflexe, le RK800 attrapa fermement l'humaine contre lui pour user de son corps comme d'un bouclier aux autres éventuelles balles qui ne vint jamais à son plus grand soulagement. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence presque morbide où seules les respirations laborieuses du Lieutenant et de Jenna pouvaient être entendues.

Finalement, Connor redressa la tête, sa LED repassant au jaune clignotant alors qu'il prenait dans la scène chaotique. Il continua de soutenir Jenna contre lui en gardant ses bras autour d'elle d'une manière protectrice mais ne put se retenir de ressentir une pression désagréable au creux de sa pompe à Thirium en voyant le Lieutenant debout et en difficulté.

Hank ne pouvait plus bouger, un fusille à pompe était directement braquer sur lui. Le canon fumait encore du dernier tir de prévention qui avait littéralement explosé la barre de pole dance. D'un soupir exaspéré, il lâcha son arme de service au sol mais ne leva pas pour autant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il préférait faire face avec dignité à la personne qui le menaçait.

Emily plissa les yeux puis rechargea bruyamment son fusille à pompe, la femme Androïde survivante à ses côtés pleurant sur le corps décédé de sa sœur. N'ayant pas pris part au combat, elle possédait encore son beau manteau blanc duveteux mais son corps n'était plus couvert, laissant apparaître ses sous-vêtements noirs élégants qui correspondaient aux autres danseurs qui travaillaient dans la boite de nuit.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, elle n'arborait plus un sourire confiant mais une expression tout à fait redoutable qui ferait craquer n'importe quel homme face à ce regard de pure haine, mais pas Hank. Lui restait droit et ne détournait pas les yeux de la femme silencieuse qui menaçait sa vie avec un fusille à pompe.

«Hank … S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça.» Gémit Jenna lorsqu'elle vit dans quelle position se trouvait son oncle.

Connor fronça les sourcils mais ne laissa pas Jenna sortir de sa poigne par peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise qui conduirait à la mort du Lieutenant voir même la sienne. Il se contenta de la tenir contre lui, la mâchoire serrée et la LED brillant constamment au rouge inquiétant. Dans sa tête, il usait de ses pensées cognitives pour sortir le Lieutenant Anderson de cette impasse mais rien à y faire, pour le moment ils étaient tous piégés et le moindre mouvement pouvait sceller leur sort.

Hors de question qu'il risque la vie de son partenaire masculin.

«Reste en dehors de ça, Jenna. J'aimerais que vous les laissiez tranquille, ils n'y sont pour rien. C'est moi qui a tiré sur la fille.» Dit Hank avec confiance, une main tendue vers le RK800 pour qu'il ne bouge pas de sa position.

Emily plissa les yeux puis pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, lui donnant un air encore plus terrifiant avec le manque de lumière dans la salle. Elle gardait toujours une bonne prise sur son arme et pas une seule fois elle ne détourna le regard pour laisser une chance à Connor d'intervenir.

«John Miller a été assassiné par l'une de mes employées sous mes ordres.» Expliqua-t-elle soudainement d'une voix calme. Cela prit de court Hank, Jenna et le RK800, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'aveux dans une situation aussi compliquée que celle-ci.

Le Lieutenant ne dit rien mais se détendit légèrement tout en écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle avait encore à leur dire. Elle venait de perdre son regard menaçant pour être remplacer par une réelle douleur et très certainement aux bords des larmes.

«Cet homme menaçait mes Androïdes. Il voulait me les acheter pour son propre petit commerce. Traiter comme de vulgaires marchandises sans valeur. Il disait qu'il allait user de la violence si je n'acceptais pas son offre. Un homme de la CIA, comment ne pas le croire ?» Emily sourit amèrement puis renifla de dédain «Je n'étais pas au courant de ses petites magouilles. Jusqu'au jour où je décide de faire mes propres recherches. Ce type achetait les Androïdes pour les vendre à d'autres pays qui les utilisaient à des fins terribles. Des arènes de combats.»

«Du trafic d'Androïdes …» Murmura Jenna sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés.

Emily pinça soudainement les lèvres puis reprit une profonde inspiration. Elle secoua doucement la tête et d'un froncement de sourcils, laissa apparaître quelques larmes de colère dans ses yeux noirs d'encre. Elle ne rabaissa pas pour autant son arme ni sa garde et fixait intensément Hank immobile.

«Je lui ai demandé de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir à mon club. Je lui ai promis que s'il touchait encore une fois à l'un de mes employés, il allait le regretter amèrement. Mais cette ordure pensait qu'il allait pouvoir nous faire pression parce qu'il faisait partit de la CIA. Il a kidnappé l'une de mes filles qu'il convoitait en me promettant que les autres seraient les prochains si je ne me décidais pas rapidement. Alors j'ai fait mon choix, afin qu'il ne fasse plus jamais de mal à personne.» Avoua calmement Emily, déplaçant son poids sur son autre jambe.

Les yeux de Hank s'abaissèrent aux deux Androïdes identiques sur le sol à gauche de la femme platine. Cette histoire de vengeance commençait à prendre sens. Cela ne l'étonnait pas tellement que de tels commerces prenaient formes. Après tout, ce genre de choses existait bien avant la déviance, alors pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ? Surtout que dans certains pays, il n'existait aucune loi protégeant les Androïdes des abus. Même à Detroit, certains crimes restaient encore impunis.

La façon qu'avait Emily de parler de ses Androïdes touchait beaucoup Jenna. Elle les aimait énormément, cela s'entendait à sa voix et à sa détermination pour les protéger de la cupidité des personnes mal attentionnées. Sans surprise, ce fut une fois de plus un homme avare qui créait autant de problèmes … L'être humain ne changera sans doute jamais. L'argent et le bénéfice avant tout.

«Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amener à la Police ? Pourquoi l'avoir assassiner en sachant les risques ?» Questionna Hank, voulant connaître le pourquoi du comment.

«Cet homme méritait la mort pour ses torts. Je suis au regret de vous dire que nous vivons dans un monde de corruption et malheureusement, certains crimes contre les Androïdes ne sont toujours pas reconnus. Qui mettrait un type de la CIA sous les barreaux pour s'être fait de l'argent en faisant fonctionner l'économie d'autres pays ?» Répondit sarcastiquement Emily d'un haussement de sourcils provocateur.

«Ce n'était pas à vous d'en juger mais aux forces de l'ordre. Vous avez fait une terrible erreur et dans votre tort, vous avez entraîné un innocent dans cette histoire.» Renchérit durement Connor en se référant à l'Androïde qui a tuer John Miller.

A ses paroles, la tête de la femme Androïde en pleure sur le corps de sa sœur redressa la tête pour fusiller du regard le RK800, clairement irritée par ses dires contre sa maitresse et protectrice. Elle lâcha doucement le corps de la femme décédée puis se leva pour se tenir debout à côté d'Emily, ses yeux furieux sur Connor qui la regardait en retour dans l'indifférence totale.

«Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Ils n'ont pas à payer la stupidité humaine. Je suis revenue dans l'unique but de me reposer et d'être auprès des Androïdes, ceux qui ne jugent pas. Je pensais pouvoir y trouver une sorte de Paix mais je me suis lourdement tromper.» Dit-elle, la voix débordante de remord mélangée à une vielle douleur.

«Mais pourquoi nous avoir tiré dessus !» S'écria Jenna, indignée. Elle avait quand même détruit son propre club et presque tuer quelqu'un dans le processus ! Cette femme était complètement folle.

«Je ne faisais que défendre ma famille. Vous arrivez comme ça, vous pensez que tous les choix vous appartiennent mais au fond, vous n'êtes que des pions sur un échiquier. Et devinez qui joue avec vous ? De quel côté êtes-vous en réalité ? Celui des victimes, ou celui des scélérats ? Quand est-ce que l'hypocrisie cessera ?» Demanda Emily après avoir mis un bras devant son garde du corps prêt à engager un nouveau combat.

«Vous parlez comme si vous ne faisiez pas partie de ses pions. Mais vous oubliez que nous sommes tous pareils et qu'il n'y a ni enfer ni paradis. Nous jouons tous dans la même cours, Emily, et notre taf est de faire de l'ordre pour que l'injustice ne reste pas impunie. Salopards ou non, vous n'avez pas à faire le justicier.» S'avança Hank après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Connor. Il savait qu'il pré visualisait actuellement un moyen de mettre un terme à cette querelle inutile par les clignements rapides de sa LED.

Bordel, il détestait la position d'infériorité et de perdre du temps.

Un profond rire s'échappa soudainement de la bouche d'Emily, un rire lugubre qui donnait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jenna. Elle n'aimait ni son regard, ni cette soudaine confiance qu'elle venait de récupérer après ses tristes aveux.

Puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, la plupart des Androïdes et humains qui travaillaient dans ce club réapparurent dans la discothèque, marchant tranquillement vers eux. Ils portaient tous une expression indéchiffrable mais semblaient prêts à soutenir Emily si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Ce qui dissuada rapidement l'Androïde RK800 de faire le moindre geste.

«Une race d'infériorité … Ce qui conduira à votre perte.» Gloussa-t-elle en finissant par se calmer pour recentrer son attention sur le Lieutenant crédule.

Jenna et Connor plissèrent les yeux à la femme platine à quelques mètres d'eux qui venait de redresser le canon de son fusil vers Hank, inquiets pour la suite des évènements s'ils ne se décidaient pas à agir rapidement.

La blonde s'accrocha à la manche de l'Androïde lorsque celui-ci fit un pas en avant, déterminé à mettre fin à cette mascarade qui pourrait facilement aboutir à un meurtre. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Jenna l'implora du regard pour ne pas qu'il fasse de mauvaise décision, ce qui suffit à Connor pour se résoudre à être patient.

Les combats du regard perdurèrent encore quelques secondes de plus avant que finalement et contre toute attente, Emily redresse son arme vers le plafond, l'ombre d'un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Immédiatement, la tension redescendit et les trois personnages préalablement menacés soupirèrent intérieurement de soulagement mais restèrent tout de même sur leurs gardes, surtout lorsque la femme reprit la parole dans ce même ton froid.

«Ce n'est que le début. Prenez cela comme un avertissement.» Elle insista sur chaque mot, perdant subitement son sourire quand le Lieutenant Anderson leva le menton, son expression représentant l'incompréhension totale.

Sans un autre mot mais après avoir donné un regard significatif au RK800 ainsi qu'à la jeune policière méfiante, Emily balança son fusil sur son épaule puis tourna les talons en direction de la porte de sortie, son dernier Androïde garde du corps sur ses traces tout comme le reste de ses employés fidèles.

Les yeux de Jenna se posèrent sur le corps sans vie de la deuxième fille Androïde entourée de décombres dût aux nombreux coups de feu, un sentiment de malaise dans son estomac. Elle venait à peine de se remettre des évènements. De plus, cette étrange conversation rejouait encore et encore dans sa tête, incapable de se faire une raison.

«C'est fini.» Chuchota Connor en encerclant la jeune femme déstabilisée dans ses bras réconfortants, ses lèvres se posant fermement à son front chaud. Il était invraisemblablement heureux que l'issue soit celle-ci plutôt que les nombreuses possibilités qu'il avait calculé dans son ordinateur interne.

Hank poussa un lourd soupir tandis qu'il parcourait d'un regard contemplatif l'endroit dévasté qui grouillait de monde à peine dix minutes plus tôt. Pas la peine de prévenir les collègues, il pouvait d'ores et déjà entendre les sirènes au loin.

Il rejouait la scène dans sa tête en cherchant la faille et le pourquoi du comment. Etant Lieutenant de Police, s'était son devoir de comprendre ce genre de réaction mais il se retrouvait face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de voir. Qui était exactement le méchant de l'histoire ? Qu'avait cette femme, Emily, à cacher pour avoir réagi d'une manière aussi violente ?

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le couple un peu plus loin. Connor saignait de la tempe droite, juste en dessous de sa LED jaune. Rien de grave, au moins tout le monde était encore en vie ! Ce qui paraissait plutôt étonnant, au vu des circonstances.

Mais néanmoins, sa nièce était saine et sauve et cela grâce à l'Androïde qui était voué à les protéger des dangers du métier. Il devra le remercier convenablement pour cela une fois sortie de cet endroit qui commençait à lui donner la chair de poule, surtout en voyant l'Androïde mort à quelques pas de lui.

Récupérant son arme de service à côté du bar détruit, Hank mit ses mains dans les poches de son blouson brun puis déambula jusqu'à la sortie du club, attendant patiemment les autorités pour commencer une nouvelle enquête remplie de suspense et de mystère.

Son regard se perdit sur le trottoir humide où déjà plusieurs journalistes prenaient leur place.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un alibi.

 _Ce n'est que le début, Emily …_

FIN

* * *

J'ai vraiment adorée écrire cette histoire et enfin pouvoir convenablement incarnée mon OC Emily à l'univers de DBH. Depuis le temps que je l'avais en tête sans dec XD Elle devait apparaître au moins une fois et marquer les esprits mdr même si techniquement, son modèle Androïde RK900 avait déjà fait plusieurs apparitions dans la fanfiction principale, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose !

Sur ce, je vous dis peut-être à bientôt !

VP


	32. Douce saison, doux rêves

Petite histoire avec Jenna, Connor, Hank et Sumo ^^ Sur le thème de l'hiver et des fêtes à venir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Douce saison, doux rêves

La neige tombait tranquillement, quelques flocons cristallins se déposaient sur ses joues de porcelaine rougis par le froid de l'hiver. Les arbres et les plantes autrefois verdoyants croupissaient à présent sous l'épais manteau de glace, attendant patiemment les jours plus chauds pour renaître une fois encore.

Le vent emportait dans son sillage de nombreux petits flocons de neige créant ainsi un magnifique paysage blanc en ce mois de Décembre non loin de la période des fêtes que tout le monde ici, à Detroit, attendait avec impatience. Le silence pesait et les rares oiseaux vivants dans cette ville avaient déjà pris un autre chemin vers des endroits plus chauds et plus accueillants.

Un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, les légères bourrasques soufflant ses longs cheveux blonds loin de son visage. Elle aimait avec passion cette période de l'année. L'hiver annonçait toujours un perpétuel recommencement, une remise à zéro en quelque sorte. Ce qui entraînait toujours par la suite de nouvelles résolutions pour l'année à venir ainsi que de nouvelles questions sur l'avenir.

Mais pour Jenna, il s'agissait surtout d'une saison remplie de sérénité.

Et en ce jour froid du mois de Décembre, aux portes de la célèbre fête de Noël, Connor, Jenna, Hank et Sumo profitèrent de leur jour de congé respectif pour prendre un peu de bon temps à l'extérieur. Dans le petit parc de Détroit situé à côté du parc à enfant où Cole venait s'amuser étant petit, la petite famille un peu particulière s'installèrent à une table de pique-nique puis admirèrent la vue à couper le souffle.

Jenna attrapa son appareil photo pour immortaliser cette sortie ensemble, priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Elle sourit derrière l'objectif lorsqu'elle vit au loin Connor agiter un frisbee bleu devant le gros Saint-Bernard un peu pantouflard. Il renifla l'air une fois puis deux, avant de joyeusement secouer la queue et de happer le pauvre Androïde qui s'effondra sans ménagement sur le sol face au poids conséquent de l'animal.

«A l'aide ! Je m'étouffe !» S'écria Connor d'une voix étouffer, les bras et les jambes dépassant du dessous de Sumo.

«Ha ha, très drôle Connor. Ça prend pas avec moi.» Se moqua Hank en sortant les mains des poches de son lourd manteau noir pour commencer à déballer la nourriture qu'ils avaient soigneusement emballer pour l'occasion.

«Je crois qu'il s'étouffe vraiment … Regarde, il ne bouge plus !» Tenta sa nièce, mais rien à y faire, Hank restait impassible face à leurs tentatives infructueuses de le faire réagir.

Finalement, Connor abandonna l'idée de faire le mort sous l'énorme et lourd chien baveux. Il soupira de défaite puis poussa les longs poils loin de son visage pour observer la jeune femme qui prenait des photos au loin ainsi que le Lieutenant Anderson, dos à lui. Bon, il n'avait pas totalement menti non plus car Sumo écrasait littéralement sa pompe à Thirium créant ainsi quelques messages d'erreur dans sa vision, mais rien de vraiment grave.

Toutefois il aurait aimé voir une réaction de détresse chez Hank, même infime, rien que pour graver son expression dans ses fichiers de mémoire.

Un petit sourire malicieux prit ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que Jenna zoomait sur lui avec son appareil photo. Comment le savait-il ? Eh bien, grâce à la technologie Androïde évidemment. Sous son bonnet, sa LED clignota tandis qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Connor se redressa sur ses coudes puis commença à hausser les sourcils d'un air invitant, désignant le chien sur ses genoux comme s'il présentait un produit à la télévision. Ce qui fit immédiatement rire Jenna et d'avantage quand il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les brosser en arrière, décalant sa célèbre mèche de cheveux sur son front.

«Connor, arrête de faire l'idiot avec mon chien.» Gronda Hank sans même se retourner.

«Rabat-joie.» Soupira Jenna mais son sourire resta sur ses lèvres car elle savait bien qu'il disait cela dans l'unique but de les taquiner tous les deux.

«Je pense qu'il est jaloux parce que j'arrive à te faire rire. Mais comment lui en vouloir à ce bon vieux Lieutenant.» Rétorqua assez fort l'Androïde RK800 une fois sur ses pieds en espérant que la fin de sa phrase parvienne aux oreilles de Hank.

«J'ai entendu.» Grommela ce dernier en levant son majeur en l'air.

Connor et Jenna rirent à l'unisson et après avoir épousseter les résidus de neige de son manteau, remis son bonnet sur sa tête et offert un baiser à la jeune femme photographe, ils prirent place à la table face à Hank. Même si le banc était gelé par le froid et la neige, les couvertures qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux suffisaient amplement pour couvrir leurs fesses durant le repas.

Car oui, Connor gardait ses systèmes sensitifs allumés depuis la déviance. Donc tout comme Hank et Jenna, il ressentait le froid mordant de l'hiver et plus particulièrement sous ses fesses. Un peu gênant certes, mais au moins il se sentait suffisamment humain et vivant. Il offrit un beau sourire à Jenna puis la remercia lorsqu'elle lui tendit une gourde contenant du Thirium dedans. Même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour le moment, il fera une exception et se vidangera tout à l'heure pour retirer la boisson de trop dans son corps métallique.

«Des chiiiiipssss !» Cria Jenna en attrapant le paquet de chips dans ses mains pour le plaquer contre sa poitrine, regardant le ciel comme pour dire une prière de remerciement.

«Non Connor, n'y pense même pas.» Hank se mit à rire en voyant l'Androïde ouvrir la bouche pour dire à sa nièce la composition des chips et à quel point ce n'était pas bon pour la santé et blablabla. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec elle car les chips étaient sacrées et le resteront.

«Je … N'allais rien dire, Lieutenant. Je voulais juste souhaiter un bon appétit à Jenna. Loin de moi l'idée de lui dire que cette nourriture n'est pas conseillée pour la santé et que le taux de sodium contenue dans ce paquet-» Connor s'arrêta net dans sa diatribe scientifique quand il se rendit compte du regard de mort que lui lançait Jenna.

«Bien sûr, je ne doutais pas de toi.» Rétorqua sarcastiquement Hank en pinçant les lèvres face à la scène plutôt comique.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà enterrer à la seconde où il avait ouvert la bouche. Les épaules de son fiston étaient légèrement affaissées et sa LED clignotait entre le jaune et le bleue alors qu'il évitait tout contact visuel avec la jeune femme déchirant son paquet. S'il possédait l'appareil photo, il aurait immortalisé cet instant et encadrer l'image dans son salon.

Il avait presque pitié de lui, oui presque. En fait, du moment que l'Androïde ne lui faisait pas de réflexion sur ses habitudes alimentaires, il ressentait de la peine pour lui car il n'essayait que d'aider ceux qu'il aimait. Mignon mais vraiment casses pieds quand il se mettait à énoncer la liste des ingrédients nocifs contenus dans la bouffe de tous les jours.

«Mhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ! Délicieux …» Se languit Jenna en enfonçant une généreuse poignée de chips dans sa bouche. Elle mâcha bruyamment puis se pencha vers Connor pour le narguer de sa bêtise volontaire.

«Alors Connor, tu aimes la neige ?» Hank changea rapidement de sujet car le RK800 lui faisait peine à voir.

«En effet, je l'aime beaucoup. J'apprécie le décor et plus particulièrement le silence.» Connor mis l'intonation sur le mot silence tout en plissant les yeux à Jenna qui continuait de faire du bruit en croquant dans ses chips. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder innocemment. Il reprit avec un sourire conquis «c'est un paysage vraiment magnifique. Je trouve que c'est … Surprenant et fascinant. Les changements brusques de température et ceux de la nature en cette période de l'année.»

«Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je crois que j'ai toujours préféré cette saison. C'était aussi celle de Cole à l'époque où … Il aimait jouer pendant des heures dans la neige.» Se souvint Hank, une expression nostalgique avec une once de douleur mais un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'Androïde lui rendit son sourire, sachant à quel point ce sujet s'avérait douloureux pour le Lieutenant mais depuis peu, il s'ouvrait beaucoup plus sur les souvenirs qu'il avait de son défunt fils. Peut-être qu'il commençait à faire son deuil, ou peut-être qu'il sentait que cela lui faisait du bien moralement d'en parler. Dans tous les cas, Connor faisait toujours en sorte d'être à l'écoute.

Jenna l'observa pensivement déballer son sandwich avec une petite pointe de douleur au cœur. Elle avait quelques souvenirs de Cole dans la neige mais ses souvenirs s'estompaient avec le temps, même si son sourire de pure joie restera à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. C'était un gentil petit garçon et elle aurait temps voulu s'amuser avec lui aujourd'hui.

Etant petite, elle aimait beaucoup jouer dans la neige malgré la solitude qu'avait suivi le décès de son père et le manque affectif de sa mère. Mais malgré cela, ces moments restaient les meilleurs souvenirs de sa jeunesse. Surtout les rares fois où elle pouvait passer du temps chez son oncle et son jeune cousin.

«Ouais, moi aussi.» Chuchota-t-elle après un petit moment, l'index parcourant songeusement le bord du paquet de chips à moitié entamée.

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans le calme. De temps à autres, des cris d'enfants résonnaient dans le parc d'à côté ainsi que quelques éclats de rires venant des parents qui prenaient du bon temps. Ils étaient presque seuls ici mise à part un couple de personne âgée qui se promenait entre les arbres recouverts de neige.

La discussion reprit soudainement lorsque Hank ouvrit une canette de bière, brisant le silence comme par enchantement mais heureusement le sujet ne tournait pas autour de l'alcool mais plutôt sur les prochaines vacances ainsi que la fête de Noël qui approchait à grands pas.

Jenna voulait un nouveau chevalet en bois pour ses peintures, Hank une nouvelle télévision depuis que l'Androïde maladroit avait malencontreusement enfoncé sa tête dedans après avoir trébuché sur le tapis et Connor, lui, n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Comme à chaque Noël depuis près de trois ans, il ne voulait rien car il pensait déjà avoir tout.

Ce qui lui valut quelques rires et un bon baiser chaud sur la joue car Jenna trouvait cette façon de voir les choses vraiment adorable. Le RK800 était assurément exceptionnel, Jenna en était consciente. Elle croqua dans son sandwich puis enroula son bras autour de celui de l'Androïde qui souriait timidement.

«Vraiment, Connor ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux vraiment rien ? Il y a bien quelque chose qui te tient à cœur. Quelque chose que tu aimerais avoir, non ? Un nouveau t-shirt, un ordinateur … Bon sang, même des jouets ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'un Androïde comme toi ne veuille rien.» Renifla d'amusement Hank tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

«J'ai entendue dire que Markus voulait une moto.» Informa Jenna entre deux bouchées, inconsciente du regard insistant de son oncle sur l'Androïde raide à ses côtés.

En vérité, Connor voulait une chose spéciale cette année. Quelque chose d'important et qui le tenait vraiment à cœur depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il côtoie sa chère et tendre Jenna. Depuis qu'il aura peut-être la possibilité de pouvoir créer la vie avec elle.

«Eh bien, oui, il y a quelque chose …» S'entend-t-il dire, ses yeux bruns dérivant sur Jenna.

«Je vois.» Hank hocha pensivement la tête puis plissa les yeux à Connor, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'il souhaitait car ils en avaient déjà longuement discuté. Il aimerait beaucoup voir son rêve se réaliser mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas de son ressort. Il fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps et prendre son mal en patience.

Il sourit tristement puis tourna son attention sur sa nièce qui venait de lui poser une question au sujet de Noël. Bien qu'il lui réponde avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, il gardait une pointe de douleur de compassion pour l'Androïde limité dans ses rêves d'avenir, faisant mine de ne pas être affecté pour ne pas ouvrir ce sujet particulièrement sensible.

Le sourire de Connor disparu lentement alors qu'il se perdit dans la beauté et le charme de Jenna. Elle riait avec Hank mais il n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils racontaient, trop absorber par ses traits familiers qu'il aimait tant. Il s'imaginait un mélange de certaines courbes de son visage avec les siens, ses yeux bleus respirant la joie de vivre dans celui d'un petit enfant souriant innocemment.

Cette idée lui traversait régulièrement l'esprit depuis quelques temps. Il se demandait comment ça serait d'avoir sa propre création avec celle qu'il aimait … A quoi il ou elle ressemblerait et s'il serait une bonne figure paternel. L'idée de partager une telle expérience de vie le rendait nerveux mais aussi très impatient de la vivre.

Il s'était énormément renseigner sur le sujet. Après avoir observé plus attentivement des couples avec des enfants dans la rue, vus des films à la télévision et lu des articles il voulait lui aussi avoir cette chance. Mais CyberLife n'avait pas encore crée le moyen aux Androïdes d'avoir leur propre création, à son plus grand désarroi. Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve pour le moment, mais un rêve agréable et de plus en plus possible au fil des jours qui passaient.

Il sourit alors que l'image de son propre enfant refaisait surface, loin des limites de l'esprit que son ordinateur interne imposait. Un mélange de lui et de Jenna, une création parfaite à ses yeux et sa plus belle réussite.

Le RK800 se perdit toujours plus loin dans sa rêverie jusqu'au moment où il fut ramené à la dure réalité par une boule de neige entrant en contact avec le dos de sa tête. Il cligna rapidement des yeux puis regarda confusément autour de lui, la LED virant au rouge quand il s'aperçut qu'il était dorénavant seul à la table.

«Alors Connor, tu dors ou quoi ?» Rigola Hank, agitant le frisbee à Sumo qui aboyait comme un fou pour avoir le jouet.

Sentant la peur quitter son corps et le stress redescendre à un niveau acceptable, Connor se détendit puis se leva pour rejoindre Hank et Jenna. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à son environnement ! Lui, de tous les Androïdes, ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les deux humains ne fussent plus là. Il secoua rudement la tête puis se moqua de lui intérieurement.

Une autre boule de neige atterrit cette fois-ci en plein sur son visage, manquant de peu de le renverser par la soudaineté de la frappe. Connor entendit Jenna pouffer de rire et il sut immédiatement qu'elle en était la cause de son malaise. Alors il retira la neige de son visage, secoua son bonnet puis ramassa à son tour des boules de neige.

Elle n'était pas prête pour la suite. Tout à coup, elle fut submergée par une rafale de boule de neige toutes plus parfaites que les autres et d'une extrême précision. Elle se couvrit la tête et sauta derrière un arbre mais l'Androïde qui la canardait était plus malin qu'elle. Il visa les branches au-dessus de sa tête afin que la lourde neige en suspension ne tombe pour la recouvrir de la tête au pied.

«Hmpf !» Glapit-elle à la soudaine froideur sur son corps, grimaçant lorsque de la neige s'introduisit entre son écharpe et son cou.

«Tu l'as cherché ! Tu savais que tu n'avais aucune chance contre lui. Je t'ai déjà dit à mainte reprise de ne pas chercher les ennuis.» Elle entendit son oncle la réprimander au loin, les aboiements de Sumo en arrière-plan.

«Mais Hank. Venge-moi !» S'indigna Jenna après avoir sorti la tête du tas de neige.

«Quoi ?! Pour me retrouver dans la même situation que toi ? Tss, même pas en rêve.» Son oncle leva les yeux au ciel puis secoua la tête dans le déni, clairement amusé par sa situation compromettante.

Connor de son côté se contenta d'hausser innocemment les épaules, l'air un peu timide et les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il portait à nouveau cette expression de chien battu qui le rendait attachant et le lavait de tous ses crimes.

Grommelant sous son souffle, Jenna se leva puis secoua la neige loin de son écharpe, de sa veste et pantalon et surtout, hors de sa nuque. C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute l'une des pires sensations au monde mais au moins, elle s'était bien amusée surtout quand l'une de ses boules de neige était entrée en contact avec le visage de l'Androïde perplexe.

Retenant un rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches pour tenter de les réchauffer un peu. La neige avait fait son chemin même en travers ses gants noirs, entraînant des claquements de dents involontaires et des frissons dans tout son corps qui luttait pour avoir chaud.

Voyant cela, Connor passa un bras sur ses épaules et activa certains de ses composants pour lui apporter une source de chaleur même infime. Evidemment que c'était drôle, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle tombe malade ! Il frotta rapidement son dos puis l'attira plus proche de son côté, essayant d'apaiser ses frissons et ses claquements de dents.

Il posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête puis ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration de son parfum, sa pompe vrombissante au même rythme que son cœur. Il commençait à sentir la chaleur du corps de Jenna en travers les couches de vêtements, ce qui entraîna d'autres rêveries. La LED jaune de l'Androïde revint au bleue lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux au moment où le Lieutenant se mit à grogner d'agacement.

Hank secoua le jouet devant la tête de Sumo, attendant le bon moment pour le lui jeter et être sûr qu'il porte suffisamment d'intérêt au frisbee pour qu'il le ramène. Le chien le suppliait du regard pour qu'il lâche son précieux, se léchant les babines alors qu'un gémissement plaintif s'échappa à la lenteur de son Maître.

«Tu le veux ?» Lui demanda-t-il d'un haussement de sourcils, prêt à le lui lancer.

En réponse, le gros Saint-Bernard aboya fortement puis tournoya sur lui-même, la queue battante d'impatience. Bon, quand est-ce qu'il allait le lui jeter, ce stupide jouet ? Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pouvoir le mordiller pour qu'il arrête de s'agiter comme ça devant son museau !

«Va chercher !» Cria le Lieutenant en balançant le frisbee le plus fort possible, un petit rictus au visage quand il sentit son dos craquer à cause du mouvement brusque.

Il voulut maudire sous son souffle mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire car un éclair de noir et de gris attira son attention. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait juste devant ses yeux. Il pensait rêver mais les cris de surprises de sa nièce lui indiquèrent que c'était bel et bien réel.

Sumo courrait effectivement derrière le frisbee mais il n'était pas seul à le faire, il avait de la concurrence. Connor courait à côté de lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ignorant les questions des deux humains pour se concentrer sur son unique tâche, le frisbee. Il voulait l'attraper et il l'aura avant le chien, parce que Hank le lui avait demandé.

D'un plongeon gracieux et presque héroïque, l'Androïde RK800 attrapa le frisbee en plein vol juste avant que Sumo n'enroule ses dents autour de ledit jouet, ses yeux globuleux s'écarquillant quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait attrapé que de l'air et non son précieux joujou bleu.

Connor atterrit dans la neige puis brandit fièrement le frisbee en l'air, un regard victorieux sur son visage couvert de neige et un sourire aussi grand que celui du chat de Cheshire. Son bonnet pendait au coin de sa tête et son regard de pure satisfaction rendait la scène plus comique qu'autre chose.

Alors Jenna se mit à rire, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne se mettent à couler sur ses joues froides, un bras tenant son estomac tellement elle riait. Hank de son côté ne pouvait que se tenir là, la bouche ouverte béatement et une expression à la fois incrédule et embarrassé. Il finit par se gratter nerveusement le haut de la tête tandis que Sumo s'assit à côté de lui, attristé de ne pas avoir reçu le jouet tant convoité.

«Euh Connor … Je ne parlais pas à toi. Je parlais à Sumo.» Expliqua-t-il, dubitatif.

Le sourire victorieux de Connor se transforma en stupeur puis en horreur avant de revenir à quelque chose de semblable à de la gêne. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'agir … Un ordre restait un ordre, surtout venant du Lieutenant Anderson. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question du pourquoi il fallait chercher le frisbee, juste qu'il devait le faire.

Mais en fait, c'était pour Sumo …

Une teinte légèrement bleutée envahie les joues de l'Androïde qui imita la posture de Hank en se grattant nerveusement la tête tout en grinçant des dents, éberlué. En entendant sa Jenna rire autant il se sentit d'abord humilier par son acte mais alors qu'il repensait à la scène, il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle car après tout c'était vraiment drôle.

Alors que les deux riaient comme des fous, Hank ne put résister lui aussi et fondit dans un rire à pleins poumons jusqu'à ce que ses côtés ne lui fassent mal.

Cette période de l'année était définitivement la meilleure de toute.

FIN

* * *

Awww j'aime bien ce genre de petites histoires x3 C'est vraiment attendrissant et frais, sans jeu de mot. Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur DBH et je dois bien admettre que ça m'avait manqué.

En ce moment je me penche surtout sur des corrections d'anciennes fanfictions avant de les poursuivre alors ça me prends beaucoup de temps et d'énergie x-x Donc si vous connaissez ou si vous êtes Bêta correcteur/ice, je suis preneuse !

Je vous souhaite un **Joyeux Noël** et pleinnns de cadeaux à tous ! :3


	33. Découverte

Tadoum. Enfin, après des années d'absence sur DBH, me revoilà. Avec une SUITE.

Non je plaisante mais il est vrai que ça faisait un petit moment déjà x) En revanche, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus sur DBH, que nenni ! J'ai juste d'autres projets qui nécessitent toute mon attention. D'ailleurs si ça vous intéresse je vous invite à jeter un œil à mes autres œuvres (et si ça vous intéresse pas, bah c'est pas grave, vous attendrez sagement la prochaine histoire Jennor XD)

J'espère que vous allez bien sinon depuis le temps ? Pas trop de pression ? Moi si. Comme d'habitude et comme tout le monde en fait Uwu m'enfin là n'est pas la question. ON S'EN FICHE.

Dooooonnc nous voici avec une nouvelle histoire qui est une suite de ma fanfiction principale CDM et des autres histoires ici présentes. En quelque sorte, en toute logique aussi. Sauf celles où c'est du n'importe quoi évidemment x) puis c'est toujours indiqué au début.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Découverte

Les jours se répétaient, encore et encore.

Un cercle infini qui se transformait en un quotidien monotone et très long mais qui procurait un sentiment de sécurité après tant de vécu dans une vie. Des moments de joies, des pleurs, des drames, des bons comme des mauvais souvenirs mais toujours cette répétition. Ce rituel sans fin.

Hank partait au travail très tôt le matin aux alentours des six heures pour ensuite prendre un café noir sans sucre à la cafétéria avec Chris et éventuellement avec son patron Fowler, s'il était de bonne humeur bien évidemment. Puis des heures et des heures d'épluchage de dossiers criminels avant la pause de midi dans son fast food favori aux côtés de Pedro avant de reprendre son long et pénible travail jusqu'aux dix-huit heures à peu près.

Ensuite il mettait son album préféré d'Heavy Metal le temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Durant ces dix à vingt minutes de route dans les bouchons de la ville animée de Détroit, le Lieutenant Anderson se posait souvent des questions existentielles, son regard perdu sur sa petite statuette hawaïenne collé au tableau de bord. Sur les nombreux choix de sa longue vie agitée, sur sa nièce Jenna puis bien-sûr sur l'Androïde RK800 qui était devenu comme un fils de substitution pour lui après toutes ces années à travailler à ses côtés.

A quel point ils s'entendaient bien tous les trois au travail comme à la maison dans ce vieux quartier un peu en retrait de la ville. Avec le temps, des envies et de nouvelles concessions naissaient pour chacun d'eux afin de pimenter leur petite vie plus ou moins tranquille qui débouchaient quelques fois sur de légères disputes sans réel intérêt. Forcément, il y avait des bons comme des mauvais moments. Puis ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier car malgré tout, ils formaient une belle et heureuse famille avec Sumo.

Mais le temps avait passé désormais, ce bon vieux temps était révolu.

Hank rentrait aux alentours des dix-huit heures trente à la maison. C'était à peu près à cette heure-ci depuis plus de quarante ans de travail au sein de la police de Détroit en tant que Lieutenant. Des horaires normaux car la plupart du temps il devait être prêt à repartir sur de nouvelles enquêtes criminelles à toutes heures de la nuit si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Rien de réellement nouveau à vrai dire sauf pour une seule chose.

Jenna et Connor n'étaient plus là à ses côtés.

Tous les soirs le même schéma se répétait. Hank Anderson rentrait chez lui pour se retrouver dans sa maison vide et silencieuse, détails qu'il avait enfin pris pour habitude après tout ce temps seul. Il donnait une petite caresse sur la tête de son vieux chien Sumo toujours couché au pas de la porte pour attendre sa venue puis se dirigeait ensuite vers son réfrigérateur pour prendre soit un soda soit une bonne bière fraîche. Habituellement en train de chantonner sous son souffle suivant son humeur actuelle, le Lieutenant allumait la télévision pour regarder les dernières nouvelles et avancées technologiques sur les Androïdes.

Il arrivait même que Sumo grimpe sur ses genoux ou alors qu'il se mette à ses pieds et qu'il bave sur ses chaussons en offrant son petit regard larmoyant pour recevoir une cacahuète ou une chips de son Maître. Dans tous les cas, il recevait toujours quelque chose de lui, il fallait juste qu'il lui donne son meilleur air de chien battu ou quelques petits gémissements par-ci par-là pour le faire craquer.

Depuis que les Androïdes étaient officiellement reconnus comme étant des êtres vivants à part entière, Hank regardait à chaque fois les actualités sur le sujet afin de savoir quelles seront les futures prouesses technologiques pour améliorer leur vie au sein de la communauté humaine. Cette soif de savoir s'était nettement intensifiée depuis quelques temps, depuis que le RK800 et sa nièce ne faisaient plus partie de son quotidien.

Et comme chaque soir après le travail, Hank Anderson esquissait un petit sourire nostalgique en se souvenant des bons moments passés avec Jenna et Connor. Que ce soit au travail ou à la maison, il n'avait que de merveilleux souvenirs pour couvrir son lourd et sombre passé après le passage dramatique avec son défunt fils Cole. Sans eux, il ne serait certainement plus là pour en débattre. Sans leur gentillesse, leur amour et leur soutien constant, Hank n'aurait jamais pu tenir tout seul aujourd'hui sans être dévoré par les remords intenses.

Ces deux-là avaient apportée de la lumière dans sa vie morose et il en sera à jamais reconnaissant. Ils l'avaient sauvé de la folie meurtrière de ses regrets, des ravages de la dépression. Même si aujourd'hui ils ne partageaient plus le même toit qu'autrefois, ils restaient soudés et sans arrêt en contact. Jenna voulait toujours s'assurer que son bon vieil oncle ne resombrait pas dans l'alcool ou les paris douteux durant son absence, ce que Hank trouvait plus amusant qu'autre chose en fin de compte. Tandis que son cher Connor venait régulièrement sur les lieux du crime dès que l'occasion se présentait pour lui, pour être à nouveau à ses côtés.

Comme au bon vieux temps.

Après avoir mangé un léger repas, Hank regardait la télévision ou alors il se mettait à son ordinateur pour démarrer une conversation avec ses petits protégés actuellement en voyage dans le monde. Les veinards. Ils avaient bien raison après tout. Pendant sept ans ils avaient faits de grosses économies pour partir en voyage en Europe pour plusieurs semaines de vacances. Lui aussi l'avait fait avec Cole ainsi que son ex-femme il y a bien longtemps en arrière et il n'avait pas du tout été déçu de l'expérience enrichissante.

Déjà cinq longues années que Connor et Jenna étaient mariés et installés dans une petite maison dans une ville à côté de Détroit. Cinq ans que Hank vivait à nouveau seul avec son chien mais contrairement à ce que craignait sa nièce, il ne le vivait absolument pas mal. Grâce à eux, il avait adopté une nouvelle philosophie de vie qui faisait de lui un homme conquis. Il se sentait heureux mais aussi libre en quelque sorte car il savait que les deux s'aimaient et qu'ils vivaient bien. Qu'ils seront toujours là et qu'ils continueront à se soutenir mutuellement.

Mais il lui arrivait encore d'ouvrir le tiroir du meuble à gauche dans sa cuisine, là où il gardait toujours une arme secrète juste au cas où il en aurait besoin pour se défendre. Il pensait régulièrement à ses nombreuses tentatives de suicide. Quand il se souvenait de son fils Cole, son ancienne vie, l'alcool à répétition … Cela lui permettait de faire le point sur sa vie et son parcourt pour lui redonner de la détermination à poursuivre dans cette voie-là. Plus d'abus d'alcool, plus de tentatives de se mettre une balle dans la tête pour plusieurs raisons qui lui paraissaient justes à l'époque.

Hank aimait regarder de temps à autre les photographies accrochées à ses murs nouvellement repeint avec l'aide de Connor. De nombreuses photos représentants des instants qu'il chérissait tendrement. Des sorties en ville, à la campagne, des anniversaires, des fêtes, des photos prises à son insu quand il lavait Sumo ou Connor, des portraits de famille et même des dessins de Jenna. Il y en avait un en particulier qu'il préférait plus que tous les autres.

Un dessin de lui et de l'Androïde RK800 assis face à face à sa petite table ronde près de la fenêtre en train de jouer aux célèbres jeux d'échecs. La LED de Connor brillait jaune à cause de son intense réflexion, une main sous son menton et ses yeux rivés sur le jeu qui se déroulait devant lui. Il était très beau son garçon, mais ce n'était pas étonnant vu que l'auteur de cette œuvre d'art n'était autre que sa nièce.

Puis lui avec un petit sourire en coin ainsi que les bras croisés sur son torse, mal assis sur sa chaise car il savait qu'il venait de battre l'Androïde à plate couture contre toutes attentes. A l'extérieur Jenna avait dessiné de la fine pluie qui ruisselait sur les vitres. C'était un moment qu'elle avait voulu immortalisé lorsqu'elle était assise sur le canapé en attendant que les deux hommes finissent leur partie d'échec.

Oui, Hank portait énormément de souvenirs autour de lui mais également dans son cœur. A l'époque jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un Androïde allait autant chambouler sa misérable vie. Son amertume pour la technologie mais aussi pour ces êtres mécaniques l'empêchait de voir leur côté vivant et attendrissant qu'ils essayaient de faire ressortir au peuple humain. Grâce à Jenna mais aussi grâce à Connor, sa vision des choses avait complètement changée et pour le mieux. Toute l'humanité avait changé parce qu'un Androïde du nom de Markus l'avait décidé autrefois. Pour le bien de tous.

Le Lieutenant Anderson admirait régulièrement les œuvres d'arts de sa nièce tout comme les nombreuses photos sur ses murs. Cela le rendait plus vivant mais aussi nostalgique. Un jour il espérait que d'autres images un peu différentes rejoindront sa grande collection, oh oui il priait pour voir ça avant qu'il ne quitte se monde de dingue.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce sujet épineux. Serait-ce un jour possible ? Les scientifiques arriveront-ils à trouver une méthode pour que les Androïdes puissent créer la vie comme les êtres humains ?

En voilà une question qui se posait depuis bientôt dix ans déjà et plus le temps passait, plus Hank perdait espoir de voir un jour le souhait le plus cher de Connor et de Jenna se réaliser. Il se souvenait des moments où son garçon lui en parlait avidement, ses yeux bruns luisants d'excitation à cause de ses rêveries de concevoir son propre enfant avec la femme qu'il aimait. C'était la suite logique après tout. Mais rien d'autre qu'un rêve qui perdait de la valeur après chaque tentative infructueuse. Malgré tout ils gardaient espoir et ce fût d'ailleurs cet espoir qui les rendait plus forts chaque jour qui passait.

Effectivement les scientifiques de CyberLife cherchaient un moyen de rendre ce rêve possible pour des milliers d'Androïdes. Le plus difficile était de créer des cellules reproductrices synthétiques qui correspondaient au porteur afin d'obtenir des traits similaires à chaque individu mâle ou femelle Androïde souhaitant se reproduire. Le même mécanisme que la nature elle-même. Sauf que cela demandait énormément de recherches et de travails sur la biomécanique ainsi que sur les multiples combinaisons possibles et inimaginables de la génétique. En ajoutant à cela les réussites de fécondations qui avoisineront sans doute des chiffres faibles.

Oui il y avait toujours des alternatives comme l'adoption mais ce n'était jamais pareil que d'avoir son propre enfant, né de leurs gênes et de leur amour. Markus et North faisaient partis des premiers à acceptés à se prêter aux tests en laboratoires avec une vingtaine d'autres Androïdes. Mais sans réel succès jusqu'à il y a un an à peu près.

Le premier couple d'Androïde à avoir réussi à concevoir d'eux-mêmes par voies naturelles. Après plusieurs échecs durant ces dernières années, les scientifiques avaient enfin réussi à faire quelque chose de concluant jusqu'à amener un bébé organique à terme et en pleine forme issu de deux robots. Une prouesse technologique incroyable qui sera à jamais inscrite dans les annales. Mais les tests sur des couples humains et Androïdes n'amenaient encore à rien. Sans doute qu'il fallait encore un peu plus de temps et de recherche étant donné que le corps humain était extrêmement complexe voir même incapable à résoudre comme un robot et ses algorithmes.

Malheureusement le temps pouvait cruellement manquer pour les humains parce qu'ils n'étaient pas éternels comme les Androïdes de CyberLife.

Hank aimait se pencher sur la question quand il s'ennuyait ou quand il rêvassait tout simplement, comme la plupart de ses soirées seul dans sa grande maison accompagné de son fidèle Sumo. En général après un repas, il prenait une bonne douche chaude pour se remettre les idées en place et de temps en temps il sortait au Jimmy's Bar avec deux de ses collègues de travail. Mais tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur ses futures activités nocturnes, le Lieutenant Anderson se souvint qu'il n'avait pas récupéré le courrier en revenant de la promenade du chien de tout à l'heure.

Alors aussitôt il s'empressa d'endosser une veste aléatoire sur le porte manteau à l'entrée puis sortit dehors pour récupérer ses quelques lettres et factures quotidiennes. Rien de vraiment spécial à première vue, sauf une étrange et grande enveloppe brune un peu rigide. D'un rapide coup d'œil douteux à cette dernière, Hank marcha tranquillement de retour au chaud à l'intérieur de sa maison faiblement éclairée, les voix de la télévision en arrière-plan.

Il jeta sans ménagement son manteau sur le dossier de son canapé couleur crème alors que ses yeux bleus restaient rivés sur cette enveloppe peu commune dissimiler parmi les quatre autres lettres dépourvus d'intérêts. Mettant son courrier du jour sur la surface de la table, Hank repris une bière dans son réfrigérateur, l'esprit voyageant un peu autour de cette nouveauté. Qui aurait bien pu lui envoyer ça ? Ce format lui était étranger mais lui prodiguait un sentiment lointain de déjà-vu.

D'un petit regard à son chien assis tranquillement dans son panier à côté du couloir, le Lieutenant s'assit sur l'une des chaises avec sa bière à moitié entamée en main. Il éplucha rapidement les quatre lettres qui sans surprise s'agissaient de factures ou de publicités jusqu'à arriver à cette enveloppe brune qui faisait la taille d'une feuille de papier A3. Sur la devanture il pouvait y lire Hank Anderson dans une fine écriture familière qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à sa nièce Jenna.

Un petit sourire méditatif se dessina sur ses lèvres, impatient de découvrir ce que lui avait envoyé Jenna et par la même occasion son Connor. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il reçoive du courrier ou des cartes postales d'eux mais jamais une aussi grande lettre. Que pouvait-elle contenir ? Voici un autre grand mystère comme il les aimait. Plus il se posait la question et plus sa curiosité devenait plus intense, alors il l'ouvrit sans plus attendre.

Lorsqu'il glissa le contenu de l'enveloppe dans sa main libre, Hank se sentit d'abord incertain jusqu'à ce que la réalisation ne le frappe enfin. De son autre main il couvrit son visage pendant que les larmes couraient librement sur ses joues jusqu'à toucher la surface polie de la table en bois, les épaules tremblantes sous le poids conséquent des émotions qui se déferlaient sur lui. Il étouffa un sanglot qui sortit en plusieurs petits reniflements. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à croire ce qu'il voyait, là, juste sous ses yeux larmoyants.

Dans ses mains, la preuve tangible que les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité et qu'il suffisait d'y croire.

L'échographie de son futur petit-neveu. Le sexe de l'enfant apparaissait en haut à droite de la photo à côté de celles de ses parents. Un petit être apparaissant en noir et blanc mais qui grâce aux avancées dans la science et dans la technologie pouvait être parfaitement perçu contrairement aux anciens temps. Pas encore totalement formé, une date figurait au-dessus de l'image. Le 14 avril 2048.

Dix ans après les évènements qui avaient chamboulés à tout jamais le court de l'histoire ainsi que celle de la fameuse ville de Détroit. Dix longues années … Après tout ce temps ils avaient enfin réussis, Hank Anderson tenait la preuve de leur amour entre ses mains qui promettait de devenir la plus belle chose au monde à leurs yeux.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Hank laissa un sourire tremblant étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait la grande photo représentative dans ses mains, une lettre de sa nièce ouverte sur son côté gauche. Sumo sortit de son panier après avoir entendu les pleurs de son Maître, pensant qu'il était triste comme les autres fois mais lorsqu'il leva son regard vers son visage, il ne voyait absolument aucune trace de tristesse ou de colère mais simplement de la joie. Donc il posa lentement son museau sur ses genoux puis attendit de recevoir des caresses qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

Encore et encore, Hank relu cette lettre manuscrite écrite soigneusement par Connor et Jenna fiers d'annoncer la nouvelle de leur parentalité. Il s'imaginait le visage rayonnant de sa nièce ainsi que l'immense sourire de l'Androïde RK800 surexcité qui attendait ça depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Bientôt, oui dans un futur proche, ils rentreront de voyage et pourront en profiter pleinement avec lui. Chasser ses idées noires sur le monde pour lui offrir une toute nouvelle perception du mot bonheur grâce à cette simple photographie en noir et blanc.

Et ce fût sans l'ombre d'un doute l'une des plus belles découvertes d'Hank Anderson.

FIN

* * *

Niiiiii c'est tellement chou QwQ j'avais cette idée d'OS depuis la fin de la fanfiction principale lol pour vous dire que je cogitais depuis tout ce temps sur ce sujet. Un bébé Jennor *-* Ouiiiii c'était la suite logique ! Je me devais de vous faire cette suite un jour ou l'autre.

Par contre mes prochaines histoires ne porteront pas forcément sur ça car j'ai encore d'autres idées avant cette découverte ) Bah un peu comme je fais depuis le début mdr dans le désordre. Mais j'y reviendrais dessus, ne vous inquiétez pas !

En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez réussi à vous imaginer les scènes ainsi que les petits détails dans le texte. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser et surtout comment vous vous êtes senti pendant la lecture ;)

Merci à vous ! VP


End file.
